Dragon Ball AG: Saga 5 - Awakening of a Guardian
by Connor J. Nagi
Summary: A new Saga begins! Noca has beaten Tenura and now he attempts to return to his normal life. His relationship with Pan will finally have the chance to start and things will certainly get better. However, there are still many things to come the Quarter-Saiyan's way and his training will be taken to a new stage with the Saiyan Prince. 4 Story Arcs!
1. Arc I: A Casual Day

Welcome back DBAGs! I couldn't wait until Saturday to upload this chapter so I figured I do it now!

First off, I want you guys to know that the poll was in favour of the Facebook profile, but instead of a profile I have set up a page. I want you guys to go and like that page please! There is a proper link in my profile, but otherwise you can just search Dragon Ball AG – FanFiction (exactly like that) and you will find it. I expect at least 11 likes considering that's the amount of people that voted yes in the poll.

This is the beginning of the first arc in this story. There will be four arcs in total and I am currently writing Arc II.

I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I look forward to reading your reviews!

* * *

 _ **Last Time on DragonBall AG…**_

Noca finally had the chance to train with Goku. Maybe not in the same circumstances that he wanted, but either way, he actually got to train with him and he learned a lot. His training was cut short by the arrival of the villain Tenura. Noca eventually returned to the planet in time to help beat the villain. The teen came close to killing the villain, but was stopped. Tenura left, but not before giving Vegeta the warning that his masters would come to the Earth in the hopes of defeating Noca.

Will that happen anytime soon or will Noca be given enough time to train his control over Super Saiyan 2 and find a way to beat Tenura's masters…Find out in this Saga and prepare for the _**AWAKENING OF A GUARDIAN!**_

* * *

 _ **Arc I: Return to Life**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: A Casual Day**_

 _Tuesday 11_ _th_ _September Age 792_

The Sun was blazing over the whole of the East at this moment. It was so hot and the teens that were on their way to Mount Paozu were glad that they weren't trapped inside at this point. The annoying fact is that they would end up at school and would be stuck inside the building for 6 hours. It was something neither Pan or Noca were looking forward to, but the main thing to them…they were together

The two of them arrived at Mount Paozu to meet Bra and Holline at about 8 am and they could see that the blue-haired and Red-Haired teens were standing outside the home waiting for them.

" **Thought you two would be a little earlier,"** Bra said in a stern tone as she placed her hands on her hips.

" **Yeah we would have, but Noca was up too late…"** Pan said with a glare and hit Noca hard on the arm, sending him a slight smile after that.

Bra and Holline laughed at the scene slightly, but then the Brief girl looked at the time and realised that they better leave.

" **Come on lovebirds! We gotta get to Satan City. Kiera will be waiting for us remember,"** Bra reminded them as they all prepared to get on their journey.

Pan blushed with what Bra had said about the two of them and then agreed with the blue-haired teen. Bra took out the capsule for her jet so that they could all fly to Satan City together. The four of them boarded and it took about 20 minutes for them to get there due to the increased speed of their jet and Satan City was of course closer to Mount Paozu than it was to West City.

Once they were in the city, they made sure to land close to the school. Kiera was already standing outside waiting for them and watched as her friends stepped off one by one.

" **Hey you three,"** Kiera called out as slowly walked over to them, she suddenly stopped when she noticed something that seemed out of place. **"Wait…Noca?"**

" **Oh haha yeah…hey Kiera…it's been a while,"** Noca greeted the blonde girl whilst laughing. He had almost forgotten that she didn't know he was back alive.

Kiera instantly wrapped her arms around Noca in a quick hug to show that she had of course missed him.

" **Ok Kiera…please…I'm still hurting from yesterday…"** Noca muttered as he tried to gently push her off of him.

" **Why? What happened?"** She asked frantically, feeling like she had been left out of something really looked at Kiera with a raised eyebrow and a very confused expression.

" **Really? So…there was nothing on the news? Or…you didn't see anything? No one told you anything? Are you being serious?"** Noca's questions came one after the other. It seemed far too strange that no one knew about the event that happened in West City just yesterday.

" **Yeah,"** Kiera said bluntly, as an answer to his last question. She was being totally serious.

" **Uhhhh…"** Noca managed to let out as his confusion was getting the better of him.

Pan looked to Noca with an amused smiled and then took a hold of his arm and pulled him towards the school.

" **Let's talk about that later,"** Pan suggested to Kiera before turning to look up at the boy who's arm she was holding, **"We have to get you back into school."**

" **Oh please kill me now…"** Noca muttered with a glum expression.

" **But you only just got back,"** Bra responded with a giggle.

" **Yeah…and I missed the entire Summer Holiday…"** He groaned managing to get a laugh from the 4 girls as they all walked in.

As they were walking through the grounds a lot of people seemed to recognise Noca. If not from school, they certainly recognised him from the Tournament. The three Saiyans could already hear whispers about him. People were questioning whether or not he was meant to be dead. Some people were saying that they knew he was just ashamed for losing.

" **I'm sure they could just watch the tournament again and see that, the freak in fact blew me up,"** Noca explained to the group with a little bit of a glare on his face.

" **Well…we'll try and see if we can get them to believe you. I really hope that our teachers will realise that I wasn't lying…"** Pan muttered to herself, starting to feel quite stupid about getting really annoyed about them forgetting about him. Now, here he was. Back to life and acting like nothing had really happened.

Noca turned to her, clearly hearing what she had muttered to herself.

" **Have you been telling everyone?"** He asked in concern.

" **Pan got mad on our first day back and told our teacher you were dead,"** Bra explained, knowing that Pan wouldn't.

" **Which teacher?"** He asked.

" **Mr Sheffield,"** The blue-haired teen answered.

" **Oh dear…he doesn't like us much…"** Noca mentioned with a little chuckle.

" **No he does not,"** Pan replied.

Suddenly there was a voice calling out for the group. It was a male voice and Bra immediately recognised it and she automatically lit up. Pan noticed her smile and sighed. Noca noticed Pan's sigh and was a little worried.

" **What is it?"** He asked her.

" **That's Kareshi…"** She said with another sigh.

" **Oh…shi…"** Noca's sentence was cut off when Pan kicked him in the leg a little hard. Noca felt a slight pain from it and he groaned in annoyance and questioned why the girl did it.

Noca then turned to see that Kareshi had already reached their group.

" **Oh that's why you kicked me…"**

Pan nodded, but couldn't hide the slight smile on her face.

" **So Bra…I heard about West City…are you ok,"** Kareshi asked with some concern and perhaps fear in his voice.

" **Kareshi…you knew it happened whilst we were at school…I was here…"** Bra asked with a raised eyebrow.

" **Oh right…duh?"** Kareshi exclaimed as he slapped himself on the forehead.

" _ **Yep, you are stupid, well done."**_ Noca thought to himself with a slight snigger.

Pan elbowed him in the ribs softly as she had an idea about what he was thinking. He just sniggered again. Kareshi looked to Noca slightly in confusion that he was laughing a little, but had to do a double take to realise that it was in fact Noca standing before him.

" **Uh…I…you…dead…"** Were the confused words that left the boy's mouth.

" **I think you forgot a few words there,"** Noca replied with a laugh.

" **Uh…Bra…"** Kareshi turned to face her and his confusion hadn't disappeared, **"He…he was dead right?"**

" **Uh huh,"** Bra answered with a nod.

" **But…what's he doing here?"** Her boyfriend asked, not feeling satisfied yet.

" **He was revived,"** She answered in a simple tone as if anyone should understand.

" **But…how?"**

" **You don't really need to ask that…it happens all the time with our friends and family,"** The blue-haired teen explained with an amused smile.

Kareshi's confused expression was pretty much permanently etched on his face. The group couldn't stop themselves from laughing at the confusion on Kareshi's face, but the same look of confusion was on many other student's faces. They couldn't understand how Noca was suddenly back and seemed to be quite happy.

The whole group then started to walk towards the building and were headed for their classes. Noca made his way to his locker and noticed that it was still there.

" **So I have the same locker…did they expect me back?"** He asked no one in particular.

" **Your name hasn't been taken off of the system yet,"** Pan explained.

" **Fair enough,"** The Saiyan boy seemed pretty satisfied by that answer and shrugged his shoulders.

Noca, Pan and Bra then walked off to their first lesson and ignored all of the strange looks they were getting from other people in the halls. Noca couldn't help, but laugh at everyone's reactions to seeing him alive.

The girls were confused at how he was taking it so easily considering that he never seemed to fit in at the school before. It seemed that Noca actually enjoyed being in the school for once, but it was only because he found it funny watching everyone looking so shocked and surprised.

When they eventually got into the classroom everyone in that class turned to face him and they all had really shocked faces. Wide-eyes, open-mouths…the whole shebang.

" **That's right…I'm back bitches…"** Noca exclaimed, completely out of character and with a satisfied smile on his face. Pan and Bra almost burst out in laughter when Noca said that and everyone else in the class had the same expressions on their faces.

Mr Sheffield then walked in and went straight to desk without looking at the class.

" **Morning class…please take your seats…"** He requested in a dull voice.

" **Morning Mr Sheffield…you miss me?"** Noca greeted and questioned with the same smile on his face.

The teacher looked up from his desk and saw Noca standing right there in front of him. He too had a wide-eyed, open-mouthed look. It was amusing to Noca, but he really had to hold back the laugh that was just begging to break out.

" **I'll take my seat,"** He muttered with a slightly amused smile creeping across his face as he turned around.

Mr Sheffield just watched the student walk to his seat next to Pan. Once Noca was sat down, he looked back to the rest of the class and saw that all of them (except Pan and Bra) were staring at him in utter confusion. Even the teacher couldn't say anything. The best part was because Noca still had a goofy smile on his face. Pan and Bra really couldn't stop themselves from giggling quietly.

" **Are we gonna start the lesson…"** Noca started as he looked around and then looked ahead to the teacher with a blank expression as he calmly asked, **"or can I go home?"**

" **Uh Noca…why don't you start by telling them your side of the story,"** Pan suggested, still trying to stop herself from giggling loudly.

" **Ah Ok…,"** He replied with a nod.

Noca cleared his throat, stood up and looked at all the eager faces.

" **I was killed in the tournament. I went to Other World and trained. I was brought back to life yesterday to help fight in West City. I am now back at school. I will take no questions."** The Saiyan teen then returned to his seat and looked back at everyone, but none of them had altered their gazes.

Eventually, the teacher managed to get the class to pay attention and then they all turned to the front, but none of them focussed on the lesson and were completely shocked about how it had all played out.

The first break-time rolled around pretty quickly and a certain boy named Billy was already thinking about starting on Noca. Even though he had already seen Noca compete in a world tournament and also had felt the force of Noca's attacks. It wasn't going to stop the boy from believing he could one day beat Noca.

" **Sam, I'm really gonna beat him up,"** Billy exclaimed to his friend.

" **I don't think you are…I mean…didn't he beat two former finalists in the tournament? And didn't he also get to the final…and…well…died…"** Sam explained with very confused expression.

" **So…he died…shows he's weak…"** Billy explained with a glare.

" **Not that weak…I really think you're gonna get your ass handed to you,"** Sam continued with a slight smirk.

" **I'll show you,"** Billy muttered as he stormed off away from his friends towards Noca and he was intending to start a fight.

" **Hey…asshole!"** He called out as he approached the Saiyan teens.

" **I wonder who that would be. Who would have a grudge against me in this school?"** Noca asked out loud so that Billy could clearly hear turned around and came face to face with the teen that really wanted to try and beat up this quarter-Saiyan. Noca sighed as he looked right at Billy and waited for him to try and make a move.

" **So…you aren't going to try and hit me?"** Noca questioned as he tilted his head to the side.

" **Uh…you…you're not worried,"** Billy stuttered.

" **Well duh? I am so much stronger than you. Just try and hit me and we can move on…"** Noca groaned, seeming very bored at the whole situation.

Billy growled in annoyance and threw a fist towards Noca's gut, but the Saiyan teen simply caught a hold of it and looked the boy right in the eyes. Billy was angered a little more and then he threw another punch, but this time it struck Noca in the face. The only thing…it didn't affect him at all.

Noca just grabbed that fist as well and then he pushed Billy away from him. Noca then turned around and faced his friends once more.

" **I just beat Tenura…is that my next big challenge,"** He said as he pointed over his shoulder. The girls found it quite funny, but Billy was really angered by it all and he didn't want to stop.

" **I will fucking beat you!"** He screamed in anger.

" **Billy!"**

Billy turned around swiftly and noticed that it was the School Principal that called out his name.

" **My office, now,"** The principal requested, strictly.

Noca, Bra and Pan watched Billy walk into the office with Principal and they were all very amused by the whole experience. Just then, the bell for the next lesson sounded and they had to move on to their next class.

The next class was Literature and…none of them were enjoying what they were doing. So much so that Noca had actually fallen asleep during the lesson and this caused their teacher to get really frustrated and shouted for Noca to wake up. The boy did, but it slowly dawned on him that he was still in school.

" **Uh…"** He groaned, as he was feeling a little groggy and yawned as he looked around the room.

" **I realise that you have just returned from "the dead" but you are in school!"** The teacher exclaimed at the student, with a disapproving glare.

" **I am…I mean…I was doing something very important yesterday…"** Noca said after tripping over his words a few times.

" **Like what?!"** She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

" **Uh…saved…the world,"** Noca answered with clear attitude.

" **He's not lying,"** Pan chimed in.

The teacher just gave Noca a very questioning look and then she just went back to her desk and carried on with the lesson. Noca looked to Pan and then smiled at her as she laughed at the way he had been acting.

Noca looked back down to the book and realised that it was just as boring as he remembered and wanted to go back to sleep once more.

Lunchtime soon rolled around and Noca was really excited for getting his first full meal of the day. He was still a little frustrated for not being able to finish his breakfast that morning. He had managed to get to his locker, grab his food and headed on outside without being interrupted by anyone.

The only mistake the boy made was that he had rushed so quickly that he forgot about Pan and Bra.

" **I think he's hungry,"** Bra mentioned with a giggle.

Pan looked to her friend with a slight frown and then let out a heavy sigh before going with her best friend to get her own lunch.

Outside, Noca was just realising his mistake, but realised that he was so hungry that he would make sure to eat his lunch first. He was just tucking into his foot-long sub sandwich that Videl had made for his lunch, but there was a slight interruption when he could sense two friends approaching.

He turned, half expecting to see Bra and Pan, but it wasn't them. It was Holline and Kiera.

" **What are you doing eating alone?"** The blonde asked as she looked around to see if Pan and Bra were somewhere near.

Noca was about to start talking, but realised he had a mouth full of food. He quickly chewed it up and swallowed before telling them that he had rushed out. He then invited them to sit down with him.

" **How's your first day back then?"** Noca's long-time Red-Haired friend asked.

" **It's been…fun…actually. I got to have a lot of fun in my first class by telling them about what happened and then I got to deal with Billy again,"** Noca explained with a rather amused expression on his face once more.

" **Oh god…how?"** Kiera asked, remembering what happened during their last confrontation, which ended with Noca beating him up.

" **The principal caught him swearing,"** Noca answered whilst stifling some more laughter.

" **What an idiot,"** Kiera replied, with a laugh.

" **My thoughts exactly, but enough of me…"** Noca said as he turned to face Holline, **"How are you settling in? This is your second week in school right?"**

" **Yeah, its not too bad…the people are ok. It's very different from my village school,"** Holline explained as she looked around at the school and the people.

" **Well at least you managed to settle and make friends with the others without me," Noca carried on with a smile on his face.**

" **I don't need you for everything Noca,"** Holline replied with a glare.

" **Ouch…where'd that come from?"** The boy asked.

" **Just a little joke,"** Holline said as she smirked and giggled at her long-time best friend when he decided to carry on eating his food. Kiera looked at Holline and noticed how happy she seemed when spending time with Noca, but remembered when she had said that because she had known Noca for such a long time it was as if they were brother and sister.

" **I really think the relationship you two have is great,"** Kiera told the two of them with a cute smile on her face.

" **Thanks Kiera,"** Holline replied, giggling a bit more.

" **But whilst I'm on the topic of relationships…"** Kiera turned to face Noca once more and a mischievous smile appeared on her face, **"Noca, when are you gonna ask Pan out on a date?"**

And that was the moment for Noca. He started choking on his food and beating his chest with his hand to make it go down. Even Holline seemed surprised at the sudden question, but was also eager to know what Noca's plans were in that area.

" **I…uh…well…you see…"** Noca had no idea what to say. His brain was doing nothing to help him in this situation. He just settled for looking at the girl with a startled expression and he muttered, **"what?"**

" **You heard me mister,"** She said in a strict tone.

" **Uh…I…well…you caught me off guard…"** Noca was starting to feel panic wash over him and he really didn't know how to answer that question.

" **Well…how much do you like her?"** Kiera needed to at least get some idea of what Noca was feeling.

" **Uh…"** He was at a complete loss for was not only interested in the answer, but she was also amused by how red he was getting and how much he seemed to be getting flustered and nervous.

" **Oh my god! Are you ok Noca? Looking anxious…"** The blonde teased.

" **I…I…ok!"** Noca exclaimed before looking back at her, **"I like her…but…I'm waiting for the right moment…"**

Noca looked down not really feeling like he had to reveal that, but it was true. He really didn't know when the right moment would be.

" **Noca…you died and came back to life. In the time you were dead…you didn't get to see how Pan was and we saw the two of you before the final…how can you not be able to act on that as soon as you get back?"** Kiera explained with a very confused look on her face. She really thought it would be simple for the two of them, especially after how they were acting during the tournament.

" **I worried I'm not strong enough to protect her…I don't want to lose her…like she lost me…"** Noca explained getting a silent reaction from both girls. He kept his gaze aimed at the ground and was getting himself a little upset.

" **Well that's sweet, but Noca…you are very strong, you'll be fine together,"** She told him sternly.

" **I'm…I'm just scared, but…in time…I'll ask her on a date…ok?"** Noca told them both, hoping that they would be satisfied with his answer.

" **That's all I wanted to hear,"** Kiera said with a nod as she smiled at the boy. Noca just looked back at the blonde girl before sighing and returning to his lunch. It was in that moment that Bra and Pan arrived.

" **Hey, what you guys talking about?"** Pan asked as she sat down next Noca.

" **Uh nothing…nothing important…nothing…Saiyan related…"** Noca stammered out, not feeling quite calm enough to start acting normal right now.

" **O…kay…"** Pan muttered as she looked at her friends and then back to Noca.

" **What's up Noca?"** Bra asked as she sat on the other side of him.

" **Uh…I have to go to the bathroom,"** Noca exclaimed as he abruptly stood up.

Noca packed his lunch away and then rushed off to the nearest bathroom. Pan and the others all watched him walk away and they were all really surprised. Even though Holline and Kiera knew what it was about. They smiled at each other, but realised that Pan and Bra had no idea what was going on.

" **That was weird…is he ok?"** Pan asked, feeling genuinely concerned about the boy.

" **I guess he's feeling a bit under the weather…"** Kiera lied.

The four girls then immediately dug into their own food.

Lunchtime eventually ended and they all returned to their lessons. Noca had been able to calm down miraculously, but he was still on edge a little. Kiera had given him far too much to think about and he had no chance of focussing on the rest of his lessons for the day. He just sat in silence whilst contemplating what he needed to do.

He sort of settled on the fact that he needed to have that talk with Pan that he had promised, but he still needed a little more time to think on it.

The end of the day eventually came and the group were all relieved that their school day had finally ended and they could get home. Kiera and Holline decided to go back to the former's home so that they could get to work on their own homework.

Noca, Bra and Pan went back to the Son-Satan household so that the three of them could also get to work on their homework. Even though none of them really seemed eager about it, they knew they could skate through it with the help of Brief girl and future Capsule Corp. scientist: Bra Briefs.

The two dark haired Saiyans knew better than to always get Bra's help, but Noca's excuse was that he just didn't care enough about his school education, but would always help where he could. Pan was just a little lazy with the difficult stuff even though she could be very clever if she had made more of an effort.

Anyway…homework isn't important to this story. Besides, Vegeta was at the house and he was itching for a sparring session with Noca.

" **Hey!"**

Vegeta's voice called from downstairs in the Son-Satan home. Noca immediately knew it was for him. He looked to the door and sighed slightly as he sensed Vegeta's energy approaching. The door opened and there was the Prince of "All" Saiyans. He was already wearing his battle armour as if preparing for a fight.

" **We're going to spar!"** He stated bluntly and in an ordering voice.

" **Vegeta…aren't you tired from yesterday?"** Noca asked hopeful.

" **No…I'm just a lot stronger than I was before,"** Vegeta replied with a smirk.

" **Oh right yeah…the Saiyan thing…"** Noca mumbled to himself before turning to face Vegeta once more, **"Well I have no way out of this do I?"**

" **Nah you're pretty much screwed,"** Vegeta said with a low laugh.

" **Well I wouldn't say that…"** Noca turned and smile at the two girls sitting watching the interaction between teen and Prince. **"I'll catch the two of you later…unless you wanna watch…"**

" **We need to finish this Homework…"** Pan muttered in then looked out of her window and raised an eyebrow before looking back to Noca.

" **Unless the two of you fight in that field there…then we can watch whilst doing our work,"** She explained with a smile.

" **Cool…let me just get changed into my Gi, Vegeta and I'll be down…"** He told the Prince.

" **Fine,"** Vegeta stated before leaving the room and then Noca sighed whilst walking to his bedroom to change into the training Gi.

" _ **Can't even rest. I'm sorry, but I saved them all yesterday…can I please rest?!"**_ Noca thought to himself whilst changing into an old Blue training Gi that Gohan had given him to train in. He put it on and quickly made his way outside.

He did a couple of quick stretches and moved out into the field to prepare for this session with Vegeta. Pan noticed the two of them standing in the field and tapped on her window quite loudly to get Noca's attention. The teen just about heard the tapping, but he could sense Pan's urge for him to see her and turned to wave.

" **Distractions…"** Vegeta muttered in a disappointed manner.

" **Really?"** Noca questioned with a raised eyebrow and then he looked back to the window and smiled, **"I like to think of them as a way to drive myself."**

" **Hm…just like Kakarot…"** Vegeta did have a slight smirk when he spoke so that put the teen at ease.

Noca moved into a slight stance and nodded to signal that he was indeed ready to begin. Vegeta immediately became a Super Saiyan 2 and charged towards his teen opponent for the day. Whilst Vegeta's transformation included a burst of Aura, Noca's did not. His hair just simple raised and flashed gold. But Vegeta was still in a stronger position due to his constant use of the transformation and his experience as a fighter. Of course he was also a transformation level above Noca.

The teen had hardly any time to react to the incoming prince. The adult slammed his fist forward, but Noca lifted his right hand and caught Vegeta's left fist. The Proud Prince then attempted a right uppercut, but Noca used his left hand to catch it.

Both of the Saiyans had almost effectively crossed arms and were in an awkward position. Vegeta pulled his head back and then threw it forward into Noca's face. The impact caused Noca to let go as he fell back and lifted a hand to check the damage. There wasn't anything like blood so Noca was fine.

He looked up at Vegeta and smirked before moving into his defensive stance. Vegeta simply stood there with his arms crossed.

" **So you're using your head I see…"** Noca joked, trying to put a light-hearted spin on this session.

Vegeta simply grunted a sort of laugh out, but he chose not to waste any more time. He shot towards Noca again and threw his fist forward. The young Saiyan moved out of the way very swiftly, but Vegeta twisted in the air and landed a strong kick to the boy's face. Noca was knocked across the ground and rolled a couple of times before placing a hand down to stop it.

Noca looked up, smirked and then powered forward. He ran towards his opponent, but he knew that Vegeta was going to be ready for it. The Saiyan dodged to right and plunged his fist deep into Noca's gut.

The teen Saiyan bent over the fist, but was quick to lift a hand and grab a hold of Vegeta's armour and then flew up to the air. He got quite high before twisting in the air and then shot down to the ground and threw Vegeta's body into the dirt.

Vegeta crashed on his back, but he managed to move quick enough to kick up into Noca's gut and threw his opponent of guard. Vegeta then flipped away and landed on his feet before straightening up and crossing his arms.

" **Why are you holding back?"** Vegeta questioned with a sigh.

The young Saiyan stood up straight and looked towards Vegeta with a raised eyebrow.

" **I received a huge power boost and you want to hold back!"** Vegeta was getting pretty annoyed. He wanted a challenge and he sure as hell expected one against Noca, especially after what he had seen the previous day.

" **It's only a spar…right?"** Noca questioned as he tilted his head.

" **Of course, but we're Saiyans. We treat every fight the same. Considering we get…"**

" **I know…we get stronger each time we are beaten or brought to the brink of death,"** Noca interrupted, getting annoyed with Vegeta's constant mention of that Saiyan fact.

" **Right…now remember that and come at me with all you have!"** Vegeta ordered with an angered yell.

Noca looked at Vegeta with a little hesitation, but just shrugged his shoulders and then he charged forward to attack. It was a very pacey charge, but Vegeta was prepared. He easily flipped over Noca and kicked into the back of Noca's head with his heel and the teen Saiyan slammed down on the ground.

He rapidly jumped back up though and then threw a fist into Vegeta's face. It hit him square in the jaw and it knocked Vegeta up in the air slightly. He quickly stopped himself by using sticking his arms out wide and looked back as Noca was charging towards him again.

The prince didn't get time to react as Noca immediately threw a fist forward and smacked Vegeta in the chest. He backed away, but was soon enough flying back in for another attack. He charged the teen and threw a right hook that struck Noca in the side of the face. He then followed it up with a left punch into the ribs. Noca bent to the side, but as Vegeta prepared to hammer his fists down, Noca regained focus and kicked up into the prince's gut.

Vegeta smirked as he backed away and powered up a Ki blast in each hand. Suddenly Noca realised that if he focussed on his opponent he could pinpoint their movements. Like it had happened before in battle, he noticed that things slowed down around him, but he could still move at a regular pace.

He smirked and waited for Vegeta to fire his attacks. The Saiyan prince unleashed a barrage of Ki blasts and they were all coming towards him. The teen was on top of it though. He knew what to do and he would be able to act quickly. He managed to move at such a pace that he barely appeared as a blur to Vegeta and he was able to knock every one of the blasts back in the prince's direction.

It was great for him to watch as all of the blasts sailed towards Vegeta and he would struggle to try and avoid all of them. He was darting back and forth manically trying to avoid all of the attacks and was clearly struggling to do so. They had shot back at him faster than he had originally fired them.

Eventually they stopped and Noca was relieved to see that the prince looked a little frustrated, but didn't waste any more time before trying to dart back in. Noca managed to see things slower again and easily dodged to the side and kicked Vegeta in the ribs. The Saiyan prince was knocked away and tried to throw up a defence. He saw that Noca was already preparing to come back in so he had to be ready for that.

The boy stopped just in front of him and threw a strong fist into his chest and the prince was winded. He stumbled back across the ground before falling down. He was breathing heavily, but he was still impressed with how Noca could take control so quickly, but it only helped in thinking about what he should use their sessions for.

He stood back up slowly and attempted to power up to his absolute limit. He unleashed everything he had and the wind was starting to pick up. The only good thing from that was that it was a cool breeze and Noca enjoyed the feeling considering how hot it was. He couldn't lose focus though.

He kept his eyes on Vegeta as there were blue sparks frantically zapping around his body. He was pushing Super Saiyan 2 to its limit, but Noca could feel that the prince was wasting a lot of energy. So he had to expect a very rapid attack to come in. He would need to waste time so that Vegeta would tire out without Noca having to attack him again.

Vegeta finally finished powering up and charged towards Noca instantly. He moved so quickly that it seemed he had just phased out and reappeared in front of the boy. Noca had no chance as he was immediately flung high up through the air due to a very strong attack.

He was flying up through the air, but just as he slowed himself there was an attack hammered down on his back and he was fired towards the ground once more. Noca was inches from the ground when he felt himself stop and saw that Vegeta had grabbed his Gi. The prince smirked and then unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks on the Saiyan teen.

Noca was in such a defenceless position and he couldn't avoid any of the attacks that were coming in strong. Vegeta was proud that he had the teen in this position, but what he didn't realise was that Noca still hadn't managed to completely recover from the previous day's fight. Vegeta didn't realise this, but Noca was fighting with his slight injuries.

The Prince pulled away and attempted to throw and very strong punch, but the teen was quick to knock the arm away and attempted to throw his own punch. The adult Saiyan managed to put an arm in front of him and block the incoming attack. Noca then pulled back and attempted a kick, which was also blocked. Vegeta then threw a fist right at Noca's face and the teen Saiyan fell away from him and dropped to the ground and to his knees.

Pan and Bra were still sitting upstairs in the former's bedroom and looking on at the fight. Both of them were surprised that Noca was struggling against Vegeta despite the previous day. Pan came to the assumption that Noca was still tired out from the previous day and upon using her senses she could feel that Noca was extremely exhausted.

Vegeta wasn't letting up though. He charged down to the ground and kicked Noca in the face sending him flying just inches away from the ground. The prince then followed after him and grabbed his leg and stopped him.

Noca looked up at the prince and saw the smirk that appeared on his face. It was a little worrying and it seemed that Vegeta really meant business in this battle. The Saiyan prince then threw Noca passed him and up high into the sky. He then aimed his index and middle fingers towards the boy in a style similar to his dirty fireworks.

A Ki blast fired out of Vegeta's fingers and shot right towards the teen. Noca didn't have any means to move out of the way and didn't realise the blast was coming towards him, except for the fact that he could sense it. Noca managed to open his eyes and realised that the attack was within inches of his body and there was no time. The blast crashed into his body and there was a huge explosion around his body and a smoke cloud covered his position.

Suddenly Noca's body fell from the sky out of the cloud. Inside the bedroom Pan stood up from her chair and half-shouted out for Noca. Bra turned to look at her and then returned her attention to the fight as Noca's body continued to fall.

Vegeta made a slight snigger and then phased out and reappeared just by Noca's body as it was falling. He took a grip around the scruff of Noca's neck and lifted him up.

" **This is poor…I though you were stronger,"** Vegeta mumbled to the boy in disappointment.

Vegeta then started to pound punch after punch into Noca's face. They were strong punches, but they weren't the most brutal of punches. Noca tried to move out of his grip, but he was feeling far too weak at the moment.

" **Your fight yesterday shouldn't serve as an excuse. You should be much stronger!"** Vegeta screamed at the teen.

Noca was getting really frustrated in this position and was struggling to keep his attention on the fight.

" **Come on Noca…"** Pan whispered, even though Bra heard her.

" **Dad's really not holding back…"** Bra muttered in response.

Pan was still staring out of the window with determination for the boy to do so much better. Noca could sense Pan's determination and managed to focus some more of his energy. He managed to swing in the position and kicked Vegeta right in the gut.

He immediately phased out and reappeared above Vegeta then choosing to slam his fist down as a hammer. The attack landed on the back of Vegeta's head and he was sent flying down to the ground. The Prince struck the ground and then Noca descended slowly.

As he touched the ground he immediately dropped out of his Full Power Super Saiyan form and dropped to his knees once more. Vegeta stood up slowly and glared towards the boy before realising he was giving up.

" **Fine! We'll continue this tomorrow then,"** Vegeta grumbled.

Noca nodded at Vegeta and tried to stand, but was feeling a little weak and fell down again. Vegeta turned around and sighed as he walked on to help the boy up.

" **Come on you…we'll get you healed up and you can get some rest…"** Vegeta said with an odd tone of kindness.

" **Thanks Vegeta…"** Noca managed to mumble even though he was almost completely out of breath.

He led the teen Saiyan back into the building and he instantly had the girls from upstairs coming down and fussing around him.

" **Are you ok?! You seem really exhausted!"** Pan cried out in concern.

" **Yeah…I'm fine…"** He managed to reply.

Pan was checking his face and cleaning up any of the blood that had started to drip from his nose and mouth. Bra was watching the two of them and smiling. She really wanted the two of them to get together properly.

A loud voice from the next room caused everyone to focus their attention to the doorway. They soon realised that it was Chi-Chi's and Vegeta was immediately moving towards an exit.

" **I'm going to go for some solo training,"** Vegeta exclaimed before blasting off away from the location.

The rest of the people in the room kept their attention focussed on the doorway and soon saw Goten come rushing through.

" **Mom, please! We're not thinking about that now!"** Goten exclaimed, whilst trying to get away from his mother.

" **Why? Think about it. You and Valese have been together for such a long time. I really believe the two of you should be getting married soon!"** Chi-Chi yelled in excitement.

Goten sighed and groaned as he rushed outside the door and wanted to fly away. Chi-Chi was still trying to shout out to him and get him to return and consider what she was saying.

" **So Chi-Chi has her new thing then?"** Noca asked with a little laugh.

" **Yeah…you should have heard her when you and Vegeta were out training. She really wants him to get married. He'll fold eventually…"** Pan explained with a little giggle.

" **Is that what happened with your Mom and Dad?"** Noca looked to Pan after asking the question and saw that she had a very questioning look on her face. It seemed that she really didn't know how her parents had actually got together.

" **Hm…I'll have to ask my mom later…"** Pan muttered.

Noca sniggered slightly and then stood up slowly and made his way up to his bedroom so that he could get showered and rest up from his training.

* * *

A Few hours passed and everyone was downstairs about to eat dinner. They were just waiting for Vegeta to get back from his training and also for Bulma to arrive. She had been doing some work over in West City and trying to sort out the issues with getting it all repaired.

When the rich scientist finally arrived she seemed to be very tired. She had plenty of complaints about all the people and contractors that she had to talk to throughout the day, but was just hoping to get her city put back to normal.

About 2 minutes after Bulma arrived, Vegeta also returned.

" **I sense the woman is here…I want my food now,"** Vegeta ordered as soon as he entered.

" **Oh look there's my husband. He was being sweet and waiting for me to arrive before we have dinner. Isn't that nice,"** Bulma stated in a fake happy tone.

" **Don't get the wrong idea. It was these people who made me wait!"** Vegeta exclaimed as he pointed to the rest of them.

" **Just let me have this one Vegeta, otherwise I won't give you the good news I have!"** She exclaimed with a glare on her face.

Vegeta suddenly seemed to be a little excited. Which was hugely surprising, but he soon confirmed why.

" **The GR is fixed and I can go home?!"** He exclaimed with an uncomfortably happy smile on his face.

" **What? No of course not,"** Bulma responded with a wink.

Vegeta returned to his normal self after hearing that.

" **No, but the city can be back to normal in a couple of months and I have ensured that we can go back to Capsule Corp. by the end of the week!"** Bulma revealed with a very pleased smile.

" **How can those humans get the repairs done that quickly? No one can do that!"** Vegeta questioned with his back turned to the group.

" **Well, you could, considering how fast and strong you are,"** Bulma stated in a flattering tone.

" **I'm flattered, but us Saiyans do not build. It is beneath us,"** Vegeta muttered as he continued to look away.

" **Oh yeah and I forgot, your whole civilisation must've just sprung up out of the dirt,"** The blue-haired scientist replied that left the Saiyan Prince speechless and the rest of the people in the room started laughing. Vegeta was getting a little annoyed and was about to change the topic.

" **Uh…well…how is it the city can be built so fast?" He asked, despite not being interested in the topic.**

" _ **Damn! Should've asked about food."**_ He thought to himself in annoyance.

" **Mr Satan is offering to help with the funding. That means that we can hire a hell of a lot more people to get in and repair any damages and that would mean that we could rotate the people working on repairs. It will be done in no time,"** Bulma explained to the group with a very relieved smile.

" **I guess it's a pity we can't use the dragon balls. We still have almost an entire year left…"** Gohan said with a shrug of his shoulders.

" **Can everyone shut up about the city and can we please eat?!"** Vegeta yelled, getting very impatient now.

Everyone actually agreed with the Saiyan Prince and they all sat down and dug into their meals.

Noca sat with Pan and Bra to eat his dinner and during the entire meal he took in the sight that was the whole group. He was just so happy to have finally returned home to this new family and just being able to watch them all was really great.

This had been his first day back and he was looking forward to what the future would bring him.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed what you had the privilege of reading today! 4 days in advance!

Don't forget to Review!

Next Time… _Chapter 2: Meditation with Piccolo_


	2. Arc I: Meditation with Piccolo

Hey DBAGs. Sorry for the delay, but I had problems accessing my account. No worries, though. The chapter is here for your pleasure and although its one that I found hard to write I find it is particularly enjoyable. Although most of this arc can be considered filler, with some story progressing elements.

Either way, I really hope you enjoy this chapter and if you haven't done so yet I advise you head over to Facebook and give my page a like because I will be updating regularly on my progression.

Enjoy.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Meditation with Piccolo**_

 _Wednesday 12_ _th_ _September Age 792_

Another day that was pretty dull. It was only two days since Noca had returned to Earth and stopped Tenura, but he really didn't enjoy having to settle back in at school. It was great that the day seemed to fly by, but Noca really didn't pay much attention during the day and that really didn't please his teachers.

Once it was all over, Noca told Pan and the other girls that he had something to do.

They were just leaving school and Noca was about to tell them.

" **Well I've got something to do…"** He said awkwardly as he turned to face the four girls with a slight smile.

" **Huh? What is it? Why haven't you told us?"** Pan asked frantically. She was feeling very annoyed that Noca hadn't told her he had plans. Thinking about it, how did he manage to make these plans so soon after returning to the land of the living?

" **I just forgot…no need to worry…"** Noca said as he chuckled and waved his hand to try and pass it off.

" **What is it then?"** Bra asked.

" **Well Bulma was saying that she may need help over in Capsule Corp today and Vegeta didn't want to help so I offered,"** He explained to them.

" **Oh…"** Pan looked down disappointedly and felt that she had been lied to, but decided not to make it noticeable and looked up at the boy and smiled weakly. **"Well that's nice of you."**

Noca sent Pan a concerned look after she answered as he could sense that she seemed a bit uneasy. He wasn't sure what it was, but he wanted to know.

" **Are you ok? You seem a little…disappointed…"** Noca asked with a slight look of worry on his face. Pan could see and sense the worry and it certainly made her feel better that he was actually concerned about how he made her feel.

" **Huh? No…of course not…I'm just…just thinking about something…"** Pan lied, sort of. Noca didn't really believe her and wasn't going to leave it at that. He couldn't have those thoughts playing over in his mind throughout the afternoon.

" **You sure you're ok?"** He asked again.

" **Yeah of course…I'll catch you later…"** She answered quickly as she approached Noca, kissed him on the cheek and then she and the girls said their watched after them with a weak smile on his face and was really unsure about what was going on in Pan's mind.

He passed it off and then took off to fly towards West City, but all the way there he was still thinking about what Pan's problem may have been. He understood that maybe he had annoyed her by making plans without telling her, but he assumed that she wouldn't be that shallow, unless of course she had plans that she wanted to make. He didn't really want to keep thinking about it, but he really couldn't help it.

The Saiyan teen arrived at the compound within 30 minutes and saw that Bulma was talking to a bunch of builders about getting the compound tidied up and repaired. They were just finalising their details as Noca arrived.

" **Oh there you are Noca,"** She announced with a sigh of relief.

" **Hey, so what was the help you needed?"** He asked before starting to think about how Pan had been acting, **"I think Pan wanted to do something…she seemed a little off when I left her…"**

" **She'll be fine, but anyway…I need you to help me out by testing out the gravity levels in the Gravity Chamber,"** Bulma explained as she walked inside with the boy.

" **Wait…and Vegeta didn't want to do that?"** Noca asked with a very surprised expression forming on his face.

" **I didn't get a chance to tell him what I needed,"** Bulma answered with a laugh.

" **That's a pity…he would've enjoyed it,"** Noca also responded with a laugh.

" **Yeah…well I will just be manning the controls whilst you go in a test the feeling of the levels. You can wear a battle suit and when you're ready…head inside,"** She explained to him as she moved towards the room with the exterior controls.

Noca nodded in agreement and moved to the GR changing rooms and undressed, getting into the battle suit. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was surprised to be wearing a suit that looked exactly like Vegeta's, but he certainly admired it.

He left the changing room and Bulma told him to enter the GR.

" **There's no need to worry. I'll keep as much focus as possible on the levels to ensure you don't get crushed,"** She said with an ordinary smile, but that didn't take away from the uneasiness he was starting to feel.

Noca was about to enter, but then contemplated something before getting in. He thought back on the thing about Saiyans getting stronger every time they are brought the brink of death. Surely that wouldn't happen, but this could serve as some great training.

" **Wait…don't change the level unless I tell you…"** Noca told the blue-haired scientist. He would use this as a small training session for himself.

" **Are you sure?"** She asked with a raised eyebrow.

" **Let's just say I've been training far too much with your husband, but…I wouldn't say I'm sure,"** The boy answered with a laugh.

He then proceeded to walk inside and looked around. It seemed to be undamaged, but Bulma had said the power generator that powered the Compound had been knocked out during the battle so it was causing a lot of problems with maintaining certain levels. Bulma just needed to recalibrate it so that the levels were correct and she knew that a Saiyan would be the best way to test it.

Noca stood in the middle looking at the screen that Bulma had appeared on and nodded to show he was ready. Bulma looked down to control panel and was about to press the on button, but worried that he wouldn't be able to deal with it if the levels ran too high.

" **Bulma…I'm like any other Saiyan…I'll recover from any injuries quickly,"** He explained, sensing that she was hesitant.

Bulma sighed at the Saiyan's eagerness to feel the strong levels, but it just reminded her of Vegeta. Noca knew he was sounding far too much like the prince, but he had grown to respect Vegeta a lot and actually enjoyed training with him.

Bulma turned on the machine and the level immediately went to 100g. The blue-haired scientist was really surprised about it, but she was sure that Noca would handle that. Noca started to feel the weight in the room, but it was a level that he had trained in before and it wasn't harmful to him. He struggled for a bit, but was able to stand straight and move around quickly.

" **Ah…this level is ok…it's a little hard, but I can walk around just fine…this machine says 100g. What level did you put it at?"** Noca asked looking back up at the screen.

" **100g, so that means it is working ok at the moment…let me try turning it down…"** Bulma carried on.

Noca felt a little bit of weight leave and he didn't feel as much pressure on his body.

" **That's a lot. Well…45g…you really did take it down…"** Noca said with a slight laugh after looking at the machine.

" **No…I tried to take off 15g…not 55g…"** Bulma told him, showing that the machine was still malfunction just a little. **"Let me return it to 100g."**

Noca felt the weight return to him, but there was a slight problem. The weight didn't seem to stop and just piled on more and more. Noca could feel a very strong push on his body and when he attempted to step forward he felt his leg lose balance and he dropped to one knee.

" **Ah…Bulma…don't think that's 100g…"** He managed to mutter.

Bulma looked up from the panel and was very shocked to see Noca on his knee.

" **Uh…what does the machine say it's at? I can try and…"** She started to explain, but Noca was quick to interrupt.

" **Yeah…I know…science stuff…"** He then looked up at the screen again and shook his head. **"Just wait a second."**

Noca slowly stood up straight and dipped into his Super Saiyan power. There was a simple flash and Noca was a Full Power Super Saiyan. He felt that loads of the weight lifted off of him and he walked to the machine.

" **Ok…it's uh…it's at 250g…not what you were aiming for right?"** He asked in an amused tone.

" **Certainly not…just hold on,"** Bulma turned back to the panel and started typing in lots of numbers and letters and words that Noca certainly wouldn't really understand. Soon enough though, Noca was feeling the weight leave him as the level returned to 100g. He sighed in relief and asked Bulma if she had fixed it.

She confirmed that she had got it working, but wanted to test 3 more levels before finalising everything. She didn't want Vegeta to seriously injure himself whilst in there.

Bulma finished the tests and everything was complete. Noca had one more question for the scientist though.

" **Hey Bulma…what does this thing go up to anyway?"** He asked, as he looked at the machine one last time.

" **Current limit is 500g, but Vegeta wants me to install a 1000g limit…"** The scientist explained with a sigh.

" **Wow that's a lot."** Noca muttered in surprise, before looking back at the screen with a look of wonder. **"Are you going to do it?"**

" **I don't know…it just means Vegeta will spend a hell of a lot more time in there,"** She answered disappointedly.

Noca just nodded a response before going and putting his ordinary clothes back on. He looked at the battle suit as he was walking out and was thinking about taking it with him, but just decided against it.

As he was up and out of the changing room, he was walking through the halls with Bulma and contemplating things. Since Noca had made it out of the GR he couldn't stop thinking about how Pan was feeling a little annoyed earlier, but she did kiss him on the cheek.

Suddenly…that dawned on him. He started to think about the fact that she had actually kissed him.

He was soon starting to think more about how he and Pan needed to have their talk soon, but he just started to get really anxious every time it came to mind. He ignored it for now and walked outside with Bulma as they were just going to check something in the grounds.

Noca was done at Capsule Corp. for now so he was about to leave. However, there was something outside of the compound that sort of ambushed the teen.

As the scientist of the quarter-Saiyan teen stepped out there appeared to be loads of reporters in the Capsule Corp. grounds. Bulma sighed and put her head in her hands in frustration, but Noca had no idea what was going on.

" **There he is! There's the kid that saved West City!"** A voice screeched from within the grounds.

" **Yeah! He was at the tournament! His name is Noca Brief!"** Another voice yelled.

" **Noca! Give us an interview!"** One of the voices requested.

" **Noca! What happened in the final?!"** Another person asked.

Noca seemed to be getting increasingly anxious as they started to surround him. Bulma tried to get to him and try to pull him away from the group, but there were just too many of them. Noca was starting to feel very claustrophobic. He couldn't handle the pressure from all the people. He powered up his aura to push them away and then flew off into the air.

" **Damn it!"** A reporter shouted as he stumbled back and fell on the floor.

" **Ms Brief! What relation is Noca to you?"** A reporter ran up and asked the blue-haired woman. She wasn't in a very pleased situation now. Being ambushed by reporters was not what she wanted to happen to Noca, but it seemed likely to happen considering that he had been spotter in West City after being assumed dead.

" **GET OFF MY PROPERTY! NOW!"** She screamed in a blind rage aimed at the reporters as they all ran off in fear. She was soon thinking about how Noca may be feeling. He'd never had that feeling before.

Noca was still flying through the air. He didn't actually know where he was flying to, but he didn't want to deal with people questioning him. The teen was very surprised that they hadn't actually come to his school. They would surely have been able to find out that he was attending that school, but it wasn't so.

The teen quarter-Saiyan was flying through the air, but didn't know where to go. He didn't quite want to return home just yet. Mainly because he knew Vegeta would be there and he'd rather get to spend time with his friends than have a load of fight training.

The plan to pass off any training was quickly ignored. Noca was flying over a wasteland and could sense that Piccolo was down there and was in a meditative state.

" _ **Hm…meditation. Maybe I should join him."**_ Noca thought to himself

Noca altered his direction and started to descend down towards the Namekian.

As the teen landed he saw that Piccolo was already hovering with his legs crossed. He was already deep in his meditation and Noca didn't want to disturb him. Noca just crossed his own legs and hovered up until he was level with the Namekian. He looked right at him and waited for the Namekian to come out of this state and acknowledge that Noca was there.

" **I know you're there boy…"** Piccolo muttered without opening his eyes.

" **Oh…sorry…didn't mean to disturb you,"** Noca replied, feeling a bit annoyed at himself.

Piccolo opened his eyes and his energy returned to an ordinary level.

" **It's fine. What did you want anyway?"** The Namekian questioned immediately.

" **Oh right to the point…well I was hoping that you could help me with your forms of meditation,"** Noca suggested with a raised an eyebrow and didn't understand this.

" **What do you mean…my forms?"**

" **Uh…well let's just say that when I've meditated in the past…I've…well…I lose focus far too easily…"** He explained with an awkward nodded in understanding and then descended to the ground. Noca did the same and landed next to the Namekian.

" **I guess you just need to train yourself to block out everything around you…focus only on your energy senses,"** Piccolo explained, as if it should be obvious.

" **Right…"** Noca answered, but he didn't have a clue what Piccolo meant. " **But…when you have hearing as great as yours…doesn't that make it…difficult?"**

" **Of course, but that's why you only focus on the energies around you,"** Piccolo answered as he began to walk away, but stopped near to a large rock. **"And I mean…full focus."**

Noca nodded in agreement and really thought on it. He wasn't too sure about how he could focus on that. It would be quite difficult for him, but he knew that he would really have to try.

" **Why has it come up anyway?"** The green alien questioned as he looked over his shoulder and then turned around with his arms folded. He looked at Noca with an analysing expression. Noca looked up at the Namekian and then back down to the ground.

" **You saw my fight the other day…I need to learn how to control my emotions…"** Noca explained.

" **And you think I can help?"** Piccolo questioned. He wasn't really interested in teaching someone at this smirked and then looked up at the Namekian once more. **"I'm sure Gohan can help with emotions…"**

The response from Piccolo was blunt as he turned around again and began to walk away. Noca tilted his head and folded his arms. He didn't understand this. Why was he turning down the chance to train the boy in the ways of meditation?

" **Why are you acting this way? I want you to teach me,"** Noca requested.

Piccolo turned with a hard stare on his face.

" **I tried to train Gohan in the ways of meditation, but his focus was never there. He was very strong, but meditation was not his thing."** The Namekian turned away once more and was about to fly away, but something Noca said kept him back.

" **I've done meditation training before…"**

Noca began to walk towards the Namekian and stopped by his side. He didn't look up at the fighter, instead choosing to just stare in the same direction as him.

" **I just haven't been trained how to focus whilst in meditation…I was stopped by a simple knock at the door last time I attempted it…"** Noca explained with a frustrated tone.

Piccolo looked down at the boy out of the corner of his eye.

" _ **He is right. Meditation may be a good method for him…I'll have to help him though"**_ Piccolo knew that he would need to help him, but he wasn't prepared to take on another student.

Noca soon made those worries disappear.

" **I don't need lots of training…I just want to learn some methods about how to focus and I can do them myself when I'm alone,"** The boy explained.

Piccolo just stood in silence. He had no response, but only because he was contemplating the possibility of training him. Noca was starting to feel a bit disappointed that Piccolo didn't seem to want to train him. He sighed and turned around about to fly away.

He was just about to lift off the ground, until…

" **Sit down,"** Piccolo ordered.

Noca was shocked and stumbled a little as he had just lifted off a little. He turned around swiftly and faced the back of Piccolo.

" **Really?"** Noca asked, starting to feel a little excitement wash over him.

Piccolo turned and smirked at the boy.

" **Yeah. I'm curious to see how you do."**

Noca smiled at the Namekian and then sat on the ground cross-legged, ready to begin his training.

* * *

All four of the girls were round at Kiera's house and they were just taking the chance to hang out and spend time together. None of them had any urgent work to get done for school and Erasa was out at work so it was just the four of them.

Kiera, Bra and Holline all had any idea about what topic they were going to bring up, but they didn't want to just jump straight into it. Not with Pan's history of having a little bit of a temper. They would be sure to ease the topic in. And they had planned how.

The three of them were sitting in the living room of Erasa's apartment when Kiera decided to bring up the topic of her relationship with Kareshi. Pan was sitting in an armchair to the left of the others who were all sitting on a large couch. Kiera was in the middle with Bra to her left and Holline to the right.

Kiera turned to her left to face Bra to begin her conversation.

" **So…how are things with you a Kareshi?"** Kiera asked casually, making sure it seemed like she was just trying to strike up an ordinary conversation. **"You haven't been spending as much time with him as before."**

" **Oh…well…that's just school stuff getting in the way and now with my home being almost destroyed…"** Bra answered with an awkward laugh.

" **Oh yeah…I guess that would make things difficult,"** Kiera responded with a smile.

Bra sunk into the comfort of the couch and had a smile on her face.

" **It doesn't matter…he's taking me out this weekend,"** The Half-Saiyan teen told them with a satisfied smile on her face, but then she shot up and was feeling rather excited. " **We're gonna have so much fun!"**

Her mood changed slightly when she though about the last time the two had gone out alone.

It was a pretty dull encounter that had Bra being dragged to some sports game that she really didn't want to attend. She sunk back into the couch again.

" **Unless it's like last time…"**

Pan decided to chime in next.

" **I'm sure he took the hint,"** Pan reassured her then sat forward so she was close in with the others. **Plus I'm sure he doesn't want you too unhappy otherwise Vegeta wouldn't be too happy."**

Bra sat up rapidly this time and looked at Pan with a little bit of shock.

" **Oh No! Do you really think I would make it clear to my father if Kareshi were to disappoint me?"** Bra exclaimed to her friend. The blue-haired teen then turned to her other friends with a look that showed some slight fear. " **He doesn't like Kareshi already…I'd hate to think what he'd do then."**

The three girls laughed whilst Bra was seriously thinking of a way to get Kareshi to do something more entertaining so that her father wouldn't try and get involved.

" **You know what you could do…just use your dad as a way to motivate him,"** Pan suggested, but the others weren't sure if she was joking or not and they all laughed at the situation Bra was in. Granted, it wasn't a difficult situation, but Bra didn't want to use her father as a threat although Pan was right. It could work.

" **Stop laughing at me,"** Bra requested of them.

" **We're not laughing at you…we're just laughing at the predicament you're in,"** Kiera explained whilst trying, but failing, to stifle a giggle.

Bra glared at all the girls, but they still took it as a joke.

" **Well let's just change subject…"** Bra announced, wanting to get the focus off of herself. **"Pan."**

Bra sat up straight and turned to face her lifelong best friend. Pan didn't know what Bra wanted to talk about with her. She felt that the two of them spent enough time together for them to hardly have anything new to talk about that often.

" **Uh…what?"** Pan asked, starting to feel a little nervous for some reason.

" **So what's going on with yours and Noca's relationship?!"** Bra sort of blurted out the question and the other two girls sitting next to her cursed in their thoughts.

" _ **So much for easing in, Bra,"**_ Kiera thought to herself before sighing.

Pan had a sort of blank expression on her face, but she was trying so hard to think of the perfect response. The fact was…she had no idea what was going on.

" **I…uh…well…"** Pan stammered out a response and it was along the lines of the sort of reaction the other girls expected from her. She was…let's say…frazzled.

" **Well?"** Bra asked, wanting an answer.

Kiera looked to Bra and then back to Pan, before sitting forward.

" **To be honest, it's something we've all been thinking about for the passed…well…two days,"** The blonde explained to the Raven-haired quarter-Saiyan.

" **Yeah. You two were so close before and during the tournament, but…why haven't the two of you picked up where you left things?"** Holline asked the girl with a concerned look.

Pan was once again speechless. She had no idea. She was starting to go very red and was getting really stressed out.

" **I…I…uh…I…"** The raven-haired teen looked at her three friends, looked down to the floor and sighed. **"I don't know…"**

The others were expecting this response, especially after the conversation that Kiera and Holline had with Noca the previous day. The others noticed that Pan was feeling a little down because of this.

" **I felt so lost without him…but…now that he's back…"** Pan could feel tears coming to her eyes, but fought to hold them back. Bra noticed that her friend was getting emotional and walked over to her friend and wrapped her in a hug. Pan was a little confused, but then realised that Bra had noticed Pan was upset.

" **Noca feels the same as you do Pan…there is no need to worry,"** Bra reassured her best friend.

Kiera moved into Bra's seat so that she was closer to Pan as well.

" **Yeah, I'm sure that Noca just needs time to get used to being back here,"** She explained, trying to find some scenario that could help keep Pan happy.

Pan looked at her younger friend and smiled. She could always feel comforted by her friends and was starting to feel better just because of their confirmations.

" **I'm sure it won't be long…"** Pan then looked up to Bra who still had her arms wrapped around the raven-haired teen. **"Bra…could you perhaps get off now?"**

Bra pulled off and smiled at her best friend. Pan shook her head, but still had a smile on her face. The blue-haired teen then looked at her Capsule-Watch and realised that it was getting somewhat late.

" **Looks like we better get going Pan,"** The half-Saiyan teen suggested.

" **Huh? Already?"** Pan Questioned.

Bra nodded and smiled weakly at the other two friends.

" **Sorry we couldn't stay longer Kiera,"** Bra apologised with a disappointed smile.

Kiera held up a hand and shook her head.

" **No its fine…I guess we all have things to do…"** The blonde then turned to face the Red-haired girl to her side. **"Are you still staying here tonight Holline?"**

Holline nodded enthusiastically and smiled at her new best friend.

" **Of course,"** The red head answered.

Kiera smiled back at the red-haired girl and then showed her other two guests to the door.

" **You two are welcome to come round after school anytime. See you tomorrow,"** Kiera said as the two of them stepped outside.

" **Seeya!"** The Saiyan teens said together as they walked down the hall of the apartment two girls stepped outside of the building and boarded Bra's small Capsule-Jet and then they flew off in the direction of Pan's home.

They remained silent throughout the entire journey. Pan spent the entire journey thinking about Noca and she was starting to think that maybe she should make the first step in progressing their relationship rather than waiting for Noca to make the move. Then again, she wanted him to be ready and she didn't want to force the boy into anything if he wasn't ready for a relationship. Even though it certainly seemed like he was ready during the tournament.

Bra tuned to look at her friend and noticed that she was very deep in thought.

" **Hey Pan, you ok girl?"** Bra asked.

Pan was pulled from her thoughts and turned to the right to face the blue-haired girl.

" **Yeah…yeah I'm ok…"** Pan replied half heatedly before looking out of the window again. **"I'm just…"**

She was watching all the beautiful scenery fly by and then she smile to herself.

" **Just…thinking about Noca…"** She finished and it received a giggle from Bra.

" **Of course you are."**

Pan turned back to the girl and sent a friendly glare to her friend. The two shared a laugh together whilst carrying on their journey.

* * *

Meanwhile in a wasteland somewhere, Noca was sitting in a slight meditative state, but wasn't quite deep in yet, as he was still receiving tips from Piccolo.

" **Try and focus only on my voice,"** The Namekian ordered.

Noca was sitting on the hard grounds with his legs crossed whilst Piccolo was towering over the teen.

" **Ignore the wind…ignore any animal sounds. Ignore your own feelings…just…listen to my voice."**

Noca was doing fairly well. Piccolo's voice was his main focus, but he could still hear the wind. It wasn't that easy to drown out when it would sometimes whistle past his ear. It wasn't that easy to drown it out.

" **The wind isn't easy to ignore…how do you handle it in these windy conditions?"** Noca questioned, even though he still kept his eyes tightly shut.

" **It helps me improve my focus...and you're meant to be focussing on just my voice,"** Piccolo exclaimed trying to pull Noca's complete attention.

" **Uh sorry…"** Noca mumbled, but Piccolo still wasn't happy.

" **Stop talking and focus!"** He yelled.

Noca sighed and returned to controlling his feelings and control of his senses in this moment. He wasn't having a good time. In fact he was just starting to regret his decision, but he would stick to it. He wouldn't give up. It was certainly made a bit more difficult when he suddenly felt some emotions spark in his mind.

" _ **Pan?"**_ Noca thought to himself.

He could sense Pan's emotions and it seemed weird as she went from feeling a little upset to a feeling of relief. He didn't understand it, but he decided to pass it off. That didn't actually help him though.

The boy was starting to think a lot about Pan again and how he needed to get the courage to have that conversation that he promised her. That was when something shocked the boy.

" **HEY! FOCUS ON MY VOICE!"**

Noca shot up from the ground and stumbled back a little. He fell back to the ground and looked up to see Piccolo with an angered expression on his face.

" **Are you just here to waste my time?!"** The Namekian questioned in frustration.

Noca sat on the ground with his legs crossed once more and shook his head at the Namekian.

" **No…sorry…it was just…I could feel Pan's emotions…"** Noca muttered whilst looking back to the ground.

" **Hm…so you have an emotional connection…what about a telepathic connection?"** Piccolo asked.

" **Huh? No…nothing like that…we…we can just feel each other's emotions…I can't really explain it…"** Noca said as he shook his head and looked down again.

Piccolo nodded and then told Noca to get back into his meditative state.

" **I need you to focus on my voice Noca…just me…nothing else…"**

Noca took a heavy breath, closed his eyes and dropped into as deep a state as he could manage in this loud location. He made sure to just listen to Piccolo's voice and also regulated his emotions in a way to try and draw his focus inward.

Piccolo raised a brow when he noticed that Noca was making changes to the technique and was sort of making it his own. Instead of focussing on his voice, Noca seemed to be focussing on his own thoughts and feelings. The Namekian didn't want to get involved as he could feel Noca's power level significantly rising and wanted to know if the boy would have a way to keep it under control.

Noca was using memories and thoughts of Pan to fill his mind with various emotions and distractions so that he could try and hold them under control. His power was definitely getting large and he was lacking serious control.

Noca was starting to lose control, but he had no focus on the surroundings around him. Piccolo was shocked by what the boy was doing, but he didn't want to stop it just yet. He was curious to see if he would teach himself control.

* * *

On the way back home, Pan could feel a huge power level rising and instantly knew that it belonged to Noca. Pan was suddenly looking out of the window quite intently and Bra noticed the sudden shift in Pan's focus.

" **Pan, what is it?"** She asked, feeling worried that it may be a threat.

" **Noca…he's training…"** Pan mumbled to herself, **"I can feel his power…it's…it's"**

" **What?!"** Bra yelled, managing to grasp Pan's attention. The quarter-Saiyan sat back in her seat and looked at the blue-haired girl. She was very surprised by the sudden outburst.

" **He's making himself relive past tragedies…he's amplifying his emotions…"** Pan explained.

" **Why would he do that?"** Bra asked.

" **To train,"** Pan answered with a very serious expression.

Bra looked to Pan once more before focussing on the route they were flying along. They confirmed that it was nothing to worry about so they just continued along. Pan couldn't shift her focus from what was happening though.

* * *

Piccolo was still watching as the boy was exerting a lot of power and he was very amazed by how he could so easily bring it out. The only thing that Piccolo was disappointed about was that Noca was really struggling to maintain his control. Well, that and the fact that Noca wasn't really paying that much attention to the methods Piccolo was trying to teach him.

The teen Saiyan was feeling all his power around him and he was trying so much to draw all of it in a hold it, but it was far too difficult. He had never done anything like this before and trying to control his emotions just seemed to be far too difficult for him.

Piccolo stepped back when he noticed that Noca's body was beginning to spark with all the energy and he had become a Super Saiyan. The Namekian finally realised that Noca truly needed assistance.

" **Noca! Listen to my voice! Noca!"**

No matter how much Piccolo shouted out, Noca just didn't seem to notice. It was something that was really beginning to get to Namekian fighter, but he knew that Noca needed to focus.

" **Noca! Hear me! Hear my voice!"**

Something actually began to spark in Noca's mind and he could actually hear Piccolo's voice.

" **Quiet your mind…think of something calming…something that would help calm you in difficult situations."**

Noca started to regulate his breathing and also tried to find a memory or some state of mind that would truly help him move off from these memories that he had filled his mind with.

Suddenly a thought shot into his mind and that managed to push everything away and gave him a new focus. It was Pan. Her face appeared to be all he needed to calm his energy, but it was no help to control because he felt himself get seriously weaker, but at least he wasn't a danger to himself.

When he was calm enough, Noca dropped out of the meditative state and looked up at Piccolo.

" **You didn't focus on me,"** The Namekian said sternly.

" **Sorry…I tried something new,"** Noca responded, as he looked up at the Namekian and smiled weakly. **"Thanks for the help anyway…I'm not sure I've focussed enough on meditation…I'm a little rusty…"**

Piccolo folded his arms and turned away from the teen.

" **I'm sure you'll be fine if you keep at it…but I'm not going to instruct you,"** Piccolo told the Saiyan. **"If you meditate before sparring that may be of some help and maybe attempt it before going to sleep..."**

" **Right, thank you Piccolo…I best be off now anyway…"** Noca turned around and started to take off from the hard ground. **"I'm sure I'll see you around…"**

" **Yeah, catch you later kid,"** Piccolo replied without turning around.

Noca powered up his energy and flew off at a great pace. He wanted to get back home quickly and he felt that he needed to apologise to Pan about earlier. He felt like he had sort of betrayed her and he needed the girl to understand that he didn't realise she wanted to spend time with him.

* * *

Pan and Bra arrived back at the house quite quickly and when they were inside they noticed that only Chi-Chi and Videl were there. Pan was then reminded that she intended to ask her mother about how she got with Gohan. Well, mainly how they came to get married and if it was their own decision or if Chi-Chi had played a major part.

Chi-Chi was doing something in the kitchen so Pan and Bra went to sit with Videl in the living room.

Pan was just going to dive in with her questions. She sat next to her mother and prepared to ask away.

" **Mom, how did you and dad end up together?"** She asked.

" **Huh? I told you before. It was just after Majin Buu,"** Videl was a little surprised by the question as well as confused because she had in fact told her before.

" **I know that part,"** Pan stated in a little bit of frustration. **"I mean…how did you get married?"**

Videl smirked as she had never really had this sort of question from Pan and it wasn't the sort of topic that the two of them would discuss. Videl knew what had brought this topic into the girl's head though.

" **Well, your grandmother was pressuring us to get married from the day she met me,"** Videl said as she thought back to those days. **"But…I guess Gohan ensured her that he would do it when he was ready…that was enough to satisfy her…"**

Pan and Bra laughed a little at the thought. They had seen Chi-Chi with Goten, but they could imagine it with her first born.

" **I guess after the incident with Buu…it was…it was definitely one of the main thoughts on his mind…"** Videl carried on as she thought about how much Gohan had shown he loved her around that time.

" **Really?"** Bra asked.

" **Oh of course, Gohan was always traditional…he believed in marriage…"** Videl then smiled as she thought about the next part, **"It's the main reason we didn't have…se…"**

" **Mom!"** Pan called out as she was starting to blush and was feeling a little embarrassed.

Videl turned to her daughter and laughed as she put her arm around the teen.

" **Oh don't be immature, Pan,"** The mother said with a laugh.

Bra had sat forward and had a question to put forward.

" **So did the two of you wait until your wedding night?"** She asked.

" **Ha…no, the night after,"** Videl responded whilst laughing. **"It was a wedding organised by Chi-Chi and Bulma…it was very tiring…"**

" **How old were you?"** Bra continued with her questions.

" **It was almost 2 years after Majin Buu…so we were 20,"** Videl answered.

" **Wait…two years…you got married in…April…wait!"** Pan was coming to the realisation of something that she had never actually thought about before. Videl had an idea what it was though.

" **Wait…the first time…you…uh…"** Pan still found it awkward to talk about this topic around her mother.

" **Had sex?"** The mother finished her daughter's sentence.

" **Yes…the first time…I was conceived?"** She asked, knowing the answer was surely going to be a yes.

" **Yes, actually,"** Videl answered.

" **Oh…"** Pan answered whilst thinking about it, but then realised that she was drifting away from her main concern. **"So did you know that Dad was going to propose?"**

" **I had an idea, but…no…it was a surprise…it wasn't too long after high school. Then again, Chi-Chi and Goku were only 18,"** Videl explained.

Pan nodded and then fell silent. Videl looked at the girl with a questioning look, but saw that Pan wasn't noticing.

" **Anything else?"** Videl asked with a smile.

" **Uh…no I don't think so…"** Pan muttered whilst thinking.

" **Well that's good because Noca's home,"** The mother revealed, managing to draw Pan's complete attention. The teen jumped out of her seat and looked towards the door.

" **He is?!"** She asked feeling very happy all of a sudden.

Bra and Videl looked to each other and smirked as they noticed how Pan really perked up at seeing that Noca had returned. The boy walked through the door and smiled at the people that greeted him.

" **Hello ladies…how are you doing Videl?"** Noca asked, making sure to be polite.

" **I'm great Noca,"** She answered with a smile.

" **Might I say you are looking as beautiful as always,"** Noca complimented with a smile on his face.

Videl actually blushed at that, but it was mainly due to her mixed emotions at this time, especially during her pregnancy.

" **Oh aren't you sweet,"** She replied with a little laugh.

Pan walked up to Noca and took his arm.

" **Can we talk?"** Pan asked seriously. Noca was a bit surprised and had a thoughtful look on his face, but he shook it off and smiled at her.

" **Of course…"** Noca replied and then turned to the rest of them as Pan slowly led him away. **"See you guys in a bit."**

Pan pulled Noca along with her and the two of them walked outside together. Videl and Bra looked towards each other again and Bra seemed to be really giddy. Videl just laughed as she turned back to the television.

Outside the two quarter-Saiyans were heading towards the nearby lake.

" **Did you just flirt with my mother?"** Pan asked with a little giggle.

" **What?! No…I was just being nice…"** Noca replied, getting quite defensive. **"Plus your mother always looks beautiful…it's where you…"**

Pan snapped her attention to Noca before he could finish his sentence, but she stalled him and it seemed to disappoint her a little. Noca was surprised that he was actually going to say that. It helped to assure him that he was in fact confident enough around her.

Pan pulled closer to Noca and looked him in the eyes.

" **Go on…finish…"** She said in a very hushed voice whilst smiling with a bright blush on her was also getting very nervous now and his breathing was getting quite rapid.

" **It's…it's where you get…your beauty from…"** Noca finished, but he couldn't stop himself from stammering or tripping over his blushed heavily when she heard this and Noca smirked when he noticed this.

" **You really think that about me?"** She asked whilst looking up at him with a longing look in his eyes.

" **Well of course…what did you think…I thought you looked like Gohan? I'll be honest I really don't think your dad is beautiful,"** Noca joked, managing to get a lot of laughter from Pan. She couldn't stop herself. Noca didn't laugh though. He just smiled at the couldn't deny that he was very attracted to her, but he still couldn't bring the courage to start to talk that would possibly commit them to a relationship.

He didn't care that they were a little young. He was very sure of his feelings, but he just wasn't ready to confess them to the girl right now. Noca lifted his hand and started to run his fingers through her hair and he heard the change in her breathing when he started to do that. He lowered one of his arms to her waist and just looked into her eyes after she looked up at him. Noca's smile started to fade and this caused Pan to start worrying.

" **What's up?"** She asked.

Noca sighed as he looked to the lake. Pan could really tell that he was deep in thought, but she didn't like this. Pan pulled away from Noca, but didn't take her eyes off of him.

" **What is it?"** Pan didn't like him acting this way and spoke sternly this time.

" **I…I want to have out talk…"** Noca managed to say was about to say something, but Noca turned to face her and spoke quickly to stop her. **"But not yet…"**

" **Why?"** She asked immediately.

The boy had no idea how to answer that question without the possibility of hurting her feelings. He just lifted his hands to his face and looked down.

" **I…I understand…"** Pan said, to Noca's surprise. He looked up and had a confused look on his face, but then he saw the understanding one on Pan's. **"You need time…we both need time, I think."**

Noca sighed and smiled at the girl and pulled her in for a very quick kiss. Pan was about to sink into the kiss, but Noca gave her no time to do so. He pulled away, but she was still leaning forward as if in the kiss, but quickly noticed that he had pulled away and blushed really heavily again.

The two smiled, but Pan was feeling so embarrassed that she just wanted curl away. She couldn't even dwell on the feeling, as it had been such a quick kiss.

" **Maybe we should head back…"** Noca suggested as he held his hand out for her to take. She took a hold of it and then they walked off back to the house together.

Videl, Bra and Chi-Chi had all been trying to get a view of the scene, but when they noticed that the two of them were walking back, the three females all rushed to make it look like they were doing something.

The two quarter-Saiyans walked in together and noticed that things were strangely quiet, but passed it off and sat down on the couch.

It had been a really weird day for both Saiyan teens.

* * *

Ok, so I hope you liked this chapter and I know that next week I aim to have the next chapter up on Tuesday.

Please don't forget to review because I just love to hear what you guys think of my story.

Next Time… _Chapter 3: Helpful Input_


	3. Arc I: Helpful Input

Hey DBAGs! There are going to be some struggles now as I have moved into my student accommodation and will shortly start University. This means that chapter releases may be dragged out a little bit more, but my dedication to the series will not decrease in any way. I just ask you all to understand that things will be somewhat difficult.

Thanks for following this series and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Helpful Input**_

 _Thursday 13_ _th_ _September Age 792_

Again, this was a day that started off as ordinarily as the previous two. Noca was up in the morning and got himself ready at a fair pace. Mainly because he wanted to make sure that Pan actually let him have something to eat before school. Pan was up and ready at about the same time as Noca and the two of them actually had the chance to sit together and eat their breakfast.

Chi-Chi had made the food, as she always did when she stayed there and it was certainly a lot. She was so used to cooking for Saiyans that it had just become a big part of her routine. Noca always fought to control his Saiyan appetite, but he just wasn't successful when the food was just that nice.

Videl was eating with them as well, whilst Gohan was just leaving for work at the Capsule Corp. compound. The previous night Bulma had returned to tell them that Capsule Corp. was fine for Gohan to return to work, but they couldn't yet move back in because of some other minor repairs. Of course Vegeta had already gone back so that he could get back to training in his Gravity Room. He had also made Noca promise to go there for training after school that day.

That happened to be the thing on Noca's mind because he knew that the Prince had asked Bulma to raise the limit in the GR and he was sure that Vegeta might have managed to persuade her to do so. This worried him a little, but he knew that Vegeta's training would be hard anyway.

Pan, on the other hand, was still thinking heavily on what had happened the previous evening. She couldn't get the moment she shared with Noca out of her head, but she also couldn't shake the fact that he had decided to stop it. The girl just couldn't understand him at the moment, but she was sure that it wouldn't be too long now until they have their talk. Videl could tell that something was on Pan's mind, but she couldn't get a read on it.

The time for the teens to leave for school soon came and Noca stood up from the table, thanked Chi-Chi for the food and went off upstairs to get his stuff. Meanwhile, Videl took the chance to ask Pan about what was bothering her. She instructed her daughter to sit back at the table so they could talk. Pan slowly lowered back into the seat, unsure of what was happening.

" **Something's bothering you,"** Videl said with a loving smile on her face.

Pan didn't understand how her mother could know that.

" **What do you mean?"** Pan asked. She raised an eyebrow and shifted in her seat a little at the same time.

" **Pan, I'm your mother. I know when something is bothering you,"** Videl said as she reached over and took a hold of Pan's hand.

Pan looked in her mother's eyes and then sighed as she looked away.

" **Noca and I need to talk about something…and I can't find the right time to bring it up…"** She sunk into her chair a little and then turned to face her mother again and looked in her eyes once more. **"He wants to wait, but I've waited far too long…I need some help…"**

Videl pondered something for a bit before smiling at her daughter and it appeared that she had an idea.

" **How about your father and I head out tomorrow night and take Chi-Chi with us?"** Videl suggested with a smile on her face. **"We'll let you have the house to yourselves."**

Pan suddenly lit up at the sound of her mother's idea.

" **Ok, that sounds good mom,"** Pan's smile faded as she soon started to think about the fact that it would actually be happening now. **"How am I gonna have this talk now?"**

" **I'm sure you'll figure it out, now you better leave…don't wanna be late,"** Videl told her daughter and the teen looked at her watch and noticed what the time was. She realised that she needed to meet Bra first and stood up to walk towards the door.

" **NOCA! LET'S GO!"** Pan called out as she passed the staircase. Noca quickly walked down the stairs and said goodbye to the two women before heading outside with Pan.

As they flew towards Mt Paozu and even when they were in the jet flying towards Satan City, Pan never took her eyes off of the boy and she was really thinking about how she would bring it up that they will be having their talk on the Friday night.

She would be thinking on this all day…

During lunchtime at school, Pan and Bra managed to get some time alone before going to eat their food with Noca and the other girls.

Pan had to tell Bra about what would be happening.

" **So…tomorrow night…"** Pan started nervously, **"I really don't know what to say or do."**

" **Just do what comes from your heart…"** Bra told her friend, with a reassuring smile.

The raven-haired teen sighed, as she wasn't really sure what her heart was telling her at the moment. She knew exactly how she felt about him, but what she didn't know was how to bring it up so soon after saying that she would give him time.

" **If you want…I could get Kareshi to talk to him…try and speed things along,"** Bra suggested, but the idea didn't seem to please Pan.

" **Oh god. You're not serious are you?"** Pan questioned with a wide-eyed expression.

" **What do you mean?"** Bra asked as if she seemed offended, but an amused smile soon appeared as she continued. **"I'm sure Kareshi could actually help for once."**

Both the girls laughed together at his uselessness, but it did seem like he may actually have a use. And the two girls were prepared to get to it.

" **Fine, I'll give him a chance,"** Pan agreed, but she still wasn't confident that it would work out.

The two girls just excited the building and were standing at the door watching as Noca, Holline and Kiera were sat together talking about something.

" **I just can't keep waiting,"** Pan muttered as she looked ahead at Noca with a nervous expression.

Bra turned to her friend and put a hand on her shoulder.

" **I'll go find Kareshi and then we can get him to pull Noca away for a chat,"** Bra suggested as she turned to start walking away.

" **Thanks Bra, but don't be too long,"** Pan responded.

Bra smiled before running off to try and find Kareshi. The teen just shook her head as she watched her blue-haired best friend speed away. She then walked over to the table that the others were sitting at and dropped down next to Noca.

Meanwhile, Bra had managed to find Kareshi and was just taking the time to explain what she needed him to do.

" **Wait…I have to do what?"** The boy asked, not really feeling confident about the girl's suggestion.

" **I need you to convince Noca that he needs to talk to Pan about his feelings towards her,"** Bra explained quickly.

" **And what makes you think he'll listen to me?"** Kareshi questioned.

" **Because…I…uh…"** Bra had nothing. She really didn't think Noca would listen to him, but she still needed to try and get this to work, for Pan's sake. Kareshi had an eyebrow raised whilst waiting for a response.

" **Ok…I don't know that he will, but just try…please!"** Bra pleaded.

Kareshi sighed and realised that he was defeated. He could never turn down a request put forward by his girlfriend.

" **Fine, but I don't think I'll get anywhere with it…"** Kareshi responded as he started to walk with his girlfriend.

" **That's ok. As long as you try,"** Bra told him with a happy smile appearing on her face.

Kareshi and Bra made their way to where the other four were currently eating their lunch and then Bra sat down beside her best friend whilst Kareshi then proceeded to get Noca's attention.

" **Hey…uh…Noca…come with me, I wanna talk about something…"** Kareshi said nervously. He didn't seem to be a good liar.

" **Huh? I…uh…"** Noca turned to face the others at the table, but none of them gave any hints as to what Kareshi had to talk about. **"Ok…sure."**

The teen stood up and walked away with Bra's boyfriend, but not before sending one last look back to the others at the table. He had a sort of pleading look on his face. He really didn't want to have some strange conversation with Kareshi, but there wasn't an easy or friendly way out of it. Kareshi led Noca away, but nowhere that was too far. He didn't waste time before asking the obvious question.

" **So you like Pan right?"**

Noca stumbled a little and got into a bit of an uncomfortable situation. It seemed that the boy had no idea what the phrase "easing in" meant.

" **Uh…why…why did you bring that up?"** Noca asked in a little stutter.

" **I don't think it's hard to notice…why don't you do something about it?"** Kareshi questioned. It didn't seem at all comforting for Noca, especially with Kareshi staring at him. The Saiyan had been caught off-guard and it frustrated him.

" **I…we agreed to wait…it didn't help that I died…"** Noca replied, turning his head in the other direction. He was disinterested by this conversation.

" **Uh…oh yeah…that happened…"** Kareshi muttered, looking down to the ground feeling like he had made some sort of mistake in bringing that shook his head and looked back to the group. He saw that Bra had been looking their way and quickly looked back to the others.

" **Bra…she set you up to this…"** Noca turned back to face Kareshi and he seemed to be a little worried now.

" **What?! Of course not…I just saw…I noticed it…I…I was just wondering…why you guys ain't together yet?"** Kareshi certainly felt awkward now and he couldn't think of anything to say.

" **I just said why…we probably would be if I hadn't died, but I haven't really had any time to think about my feelings…"** Noca explained, raising his voice a little and the tone getting angrier. He didn't want to explain all this to Kareshi.

Kareshi didn't actually know how to continue this conversation. He was actually a little scared to try and persuade the boy to tell Pan. He had seen the Saiyan's rage before and he certainly didn't want to see it directed towards him.

" **Is that it…we're done yeah?"** Noca asked. He decided not to wait for an answer and just smiled and nodded at Kareshi before walking back to the table.

When he arrived at the table he looked at Bra with a raised eyebrow and she had an awkward smile form on her then sent a glare in Kareshi's direction. The blue-haired girl predicted that Kareshi had failed in his attempt. He just shrugged his shoulders and waved at the others before walking off to meet up with his friends.

Pan managed to get some time to talk to Bra again and said that she would have to just tell him that they needed to have their talk. Bra agreed and then told Pan that they can go over to Capsule Corp. to see how things were going as well as wait for Noca to finish the training session he was due to have with Vegeta.

The school day ended and the three Saiyan teens all boarded Bra's Capsule-Jet to make their way to the compound in West City. Noca was glad that he would actually have decent company over there, but he wasn't prepared for the taunts he would get from Vegeta saying that they were just distractions. He'd just have to prove himself to Vegeta in a spar.

As soon as the jet touched down inside the compound, Vegeta immediately made his way outside to bring Noca to the GR. The Saiyan teen sighed as he saw that the prince looked raring to go for a challenge. Pan sent him a concerned look, but Noca just smiled back at her weakly. He slowly stood up and exited the jet and lazily approached Vegeta. The prince just scowled in Noca's direction.

" **You're going to need a better attitude if we're fighting,"** Vegeta uttered in a tough just stared at Vegeta blankly before walking past him down towards the Gravity Room. Vegeta smirked and followed after him.

Bra and Pan were standing just outside the Jet now and they sent each other confused looks before facing the building again.

" **What do you think that was about?"** Pan asked, feeling a little thrown off by Vegeta's attitude.

" **I don't know…I guess Noca just really didn't want to train,"** Bra replied with a shrug of the girls looked at each other again and both shrugged their shoulders together. They then went off to see if they could find Gohan and Bulma.

Down by the GR, Noca was just changing into the Saiyan Armour he had used the previous day and was preparing for his fight with Vegeta. He performed a couple of stretches before entering and felt the weight increase dramatically.

Vegeta was already inside doing some push-ups.

" **What level are we at?"** Noca asked. He moved around on the spot to show that he felt fine in this level.

" **We'll start at 150g,"** Vegeta answered. This seemed to annoy Noca. The Prince was acting as if Noca couldn't handle anything higher.

" **That's all?"** Noca asked, raising an eyebrow and shaking his head. He then proceeded to get on with his push-ups, although he lacked enthusiasm. Vegeta stood up straight and glare towards his opponent.

" **Well if you can do a higher level, maybe I'll raise it."**

Noca stopped what he was doing and jumped up.

" **Go on then…how about 300g for now?"** The Young Quarter-Saiyan suggested. He seemed to be exerting a lot of confidence right now.

" **As you wish,"** The prince turned around and moved over to the machine. He pressed a couple of buttons and soon the level of weight doubled and Noca felt the slight jog in is legs, but regained control quick enough.

Vegeta turned around to face the teen and then moved into his stance. The young Saiyan did the same and then narrowed his eyes towards the experienced warrior. Both of them nodded and then instantly transformed. Noca's energy flashed and he was in his Full Powered Super Saiyan form, whilst Vegeta powered up to become a Super Saiyan 2.

Noca was confused about this side of Vegeta.

" **So why haven't you taught yourself Full Powered Super Saiyan?"** The boy asked his sparring just kept the same focussed stare as he answered.

" **I guess I prefer to fight as a Super Saiyan 2 and hopefully I can push you up to that level as well!"** Vegeta answered, confidently. Noca smirked and tilted his head in consideration. Maybe if he let Vegeta help push him to control Super Saiyan 2 then it would lead to a way to use that as Full Powered form.

" **Hey Vegeta…before we start…do you think there's such thing as a Full Powered Super Saiyan 2?"** Noca asked casually. It didn't seem to be something of big importance, but it certainly triggered some thoughts in Vegeta's head.

" **Hm…I never considered that…"** The prince murmured. He stood up straight once more and folded his arms.

" _ **Maybe he's right. Gohan and Kakarot never figured out anymore of the secrets about the Super Saiyan 2…Kakarot just found Super Saiyan 3…which is just an energy drain"**_ Vegeta was definitely taking this into a lot of consideration. I would be a great way to heavily raise his power level and his skills.

" **Ok…that will be our next test…once you can control Super Saiyan 2…we will both find a way to control it to it's complete potential…together!"** Vegeta told his training nodded in agreement before returning to his stance in preparation for this fight. Vegeta, remembering the real reason they were there, did the same.

They were already powered up, so all that was left to do was to begin. Noca made the first move and charged towards the Saiyan Prince, only for Vegeta to phase out, but Noca followed suit and also phased out of view. Suddenly there was a powerful clash in the middle of the GR and it sent a lot of static fizzing through the air. Noca and Vegeta had crashed right into each other and caused a shock wave that actually shook the entire compound.

Bulma was in her office with Gohan, Pan and Bra. She just sighed whilst Gohan smiled whilst thinking about Noca's training. Pan was actually a little worried for Noca, but knew he could hold his own.

The two fighting Saiyans threw a lot of rapid punches and kicks, but they were all either blocked or dodged. Neither wanted to get stuck in the clash though and Noca flipped away as Vegeta threw a punch. The punch had been inches from Noca's face. The teen Saiyan was still flipping back and managed to land with his feet against the wall. He then immediately sprung off and charged towards Vegeta and smashed a left hook into the side of the Saiyan Prince's face.

Vegeta grunted as he was knocked away, but had a perfect opening and swung his leg up and kicked Noca in the face. The young Saiyan backed away, feeling the strength of the kick on his nose, but didn't have any time as Vegeta charged a fist forward. Noca stuck up his right arm to block the punch and then threw his left again.

He swung the attempt towards the Saiyan Prince's chest, but Vegeta simply backed away and Noca's arm was inches from the chest. Noca was still in a good position though. He attempted to swing his right fist round and hit Vegeta in the gut this time, but he bent down and dropped managing to duck under the attempt.

Noca growled in annoyance and was about to move, but had hardly any time as Vegeta charged his head in the boy's gut. Noca coughed up saliva and yelled as he prepared to drop his elbow down into the prince's back. Vegeta was quick to avoid this.

He phased out meaning that Noca struck air. His senses were still focussed and he could feel Vegeta coming from behind him. The boy ducked and Vegeta's foot just passed the top of Noca's head. The teen hadn't been careful enough though and Vegeta used the other leg to swing a kick into the bottom of Noca's spine. The boy's back arched as he was flung towards the wall. His eyes were closed due to the tingling pain from his spine, so he couldn't see the wall coming close to his face. He bounced against the hard wall and instantly grabbed his face.

Once more, Noca felt a spike in someone's Ki level. He swiftly turned to see Vegeta coming in. Noca phased out and Vegeta's fist connected with the wall, leaving a huge dent and also some cracks. Vegeta smirked at the attempt, but then his serious expression returned when he could sense Noca coming in. He was right though, Noca was coming in with a knee and it was aimed for Vegeta's lower back. However, the Saiyan prince was quick to act. He lifted in the air, placed his foot against the wall and used it to get the propulsion he needed to flip over the Saiyan teen.

Noca strived to slow himself down so that he didn't crash his knee into the wall, but he should've focussed on getting away rather than slowing down. Vegeta had flipped behind the boy and kicked him in the back sending him crashing against the wall, anyway.

It was a strong impact and due to the numerous hits Noca had to his nose, he was sure that had broken it. He dropped to his hands and knees on the ground and saw the blood dripping down. He lifted a hand and wiped to see it was quite a lot. He winced a little and looked over his shoulder to see Vegeta slowly descending. He didn't look very impressed.

" **I'm starting to think it wasn't you I saw fighting the other day,"** Vegeta muttered with a prince seemed to sound really bored about the situation. He performed a fake yawn, which sort of got on Noca's nerves. **"Guess I'm wasting my time here."**

Vegeta turned his back on the boy and smirked whilst looking over his shoulder. He was trying to get on the boy's nerves and it seemed to be working. Noca started breathing heavily in anger as he stood up rapidly and threw a strong Ki blast towards the Saiyan Prince.

" **YES!"** That was all the Saiyan prince could exclaim as he turned and kicked the blast up to the ceiling. It had been such an easy task for him to do, but it still contained a fair amount of Power. However, it had only been used as a charged in towards the prince at his greatest pace and sent an uppercut straight into the proud Saiyan's chin. Vegeta lifted in the air a little and looked down on the teen.

" **Sloppy…"** Vegeta sounded just as bored as before, as he lifted his arms above his head and brought them down in a hammer motion, striking Noca in the face.

The young Saiyan flipped as he dropped away and tried to move in to throw a fist into Vegeta's gut, but the prince lifted away into the moved into a stance with his arms bent a little wide from each other. The prince the unleashed a barrage of Ki blasts. They weren't the perfect blasts considering that they weren't very accurate, but they were still quite strong when they did hit.

Noca had managed to stick up an arm and power his Aura so that he had a shield to protect him. A lot of the blasts crashed around him, creating a smoke cloud that hid him fro view, but it didn't do him any good. Once the blasts stopped, Noca lowered his arm and was met by a strong fist to the face. The boy dropped away in pain and was about to move in until Vegeta dropped in with a strong kick to the teen's gut.

Noca was dropping, but managed to flip away so that he was on his feet and looking up at Vegeta. The prince wasn't holding back…unless he was…

" _ **He can't be going all out,"**_ Noca thought to himself in surprise. At the moment, Vegeta felt the same as the other day, but surely he would have some improvement since then. _**"Yes! That's it…he's holding back!"**_

Noca realised he was wasting time when he saw the prince flying towards him. Noca had little time. He shot from the spot and aimed a fist forward. Vegeta had done the same and the outcome was a spectacular clash of punches the sent a shock wave through the entire room and the whole compound.

The four in Bulma's office all fell to the ground or into something and they weren't happy.

" **Damn them!"** Bulma had knocked loads of important papers to the floor and she looked really frustrated. Gohan eagerly tried to help her, knowing that the angrier she got then the more likely it was that she would go down into the GR and tell Vegeta off for being inconsiderate of other people in the building.

Bra was trying to straighten up after losing her balance whilst Pan was just trying to keep tabs on the fight and sense how Noca was doing.

The two Saiyans in the GR were in exactly the same position. Their fists were still crashed into each other and both of them were glaring at each other with intense focus. Vegeta pulled away with a smirk and attempted the next move. He moved to thrust his knee up at the Saiyan teen, but Noca backed away and elbowed down to block it. They crashed into each other once more and sent another minor shock wave. They chose not to waste more time and both flipped away to land on the ground.

Again, they didn't waste time and charged at each other with a lot of pace. Both of them crashed with their arms in front so that it was Forearm-to-Forearm contact. There was another Shock wave, weaker than the first, but stronger than the last. The two then flipped away once more, trying to keep the momentum up. Once landed they both powered up attacks. Noca moved into a Kamehameha position and Vegeta was in a Final Flash position.

Neither of them bothered to say the names of their attacks, as they weren't actually using full powered version of them. Noca just powered up a simple blue Ki blast whilst Vegeta powered up both of his yellow ones. Once the two of them were at equal attack strength they both threw their arms forward and unleashed their attacks.

Both had shot Ki waves of very equal strength and whilst they were overpowered, the clash was. They exploded against each other almost instantly and that was enough to shake the entire compound once more. Considering that the GR was underground, there was certainly a big effect on everyone upstairs.

Once again Bulma fell to the ground. Not only knocking over papers, but even managing to knock into Gohan who then fell into a large computer, knocking that over. Gohan didn't have time to recover because of the continuous shaking and the computer fell to the ground and smashed.

Once the shaking stopped…

Bulma slowly rose from the ground and she looked absolutely furious. Pan looked to Bra and then to her father and the two of them had actually backed away from the Blue-Haired scientist. Bra looked to Pan and she actually looked pretty worried. Pan had never seen this side of the woman before and Bra's look told her to be afraid.

Bulma was fuming and breathing heavily. Seems she had enough of Vegeta breaking things.

" **I…will…FUCKING KILL HIM!"** Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs and then stormed out of the room. She was making her way down towards the seemed a little shocked at this outburst from her mother and turned to see what Gohan would say.

" **Maybe we should stop her…"** The blue-haired teen muttered. Gohan looked pretty worried at this moment and shook his head.

" **I don't think so Bra…"** Gohan answered, three of them just looked to the doorway, but they didn't want to walk through turned to the other two once more.

" **Maybe we should just clean up…"** She suggested. They all nodded at each other and then bent down to start picking stuff up off of the ground.

Meanwhile in the GR…

There was a smoke cloud starting to cover the whole GR and both Saiyans had remained in the same positions and had their hands held in the same positions. Noca couldn't pinpoint Vegeta's power level and came to the assumption that the Saiyan prince was supressing it. He was heavily trying to focus though and this led to him keeping his level high enough to be discovered.

Vegeta had managed to get a tag on Noca's position and charged through the smoke cloud and smashed a left hook into the side of his head. Noca was knocked to the side, but Vegeta kicked him in the gut and that made him bend over in Pain. He growled in anger and tried to pull up so that he could get into an defensive position, but Vegeta instantly threw his elbow down into the back of the young Saiyan's head. He then phased out as Noca was falling towards the ground.

He reappeared below the boy and threw his fist up into Noca's body once more. The young Saiyan was flung up into the air and rolled through the air. This time he managed to stop and regain focus. He could see Vegeta now because the smoke had managed to clear, but that didn't mean Vegeta had stopped.

He was shooting up towards the boy and threw a strong punch towards Noca's face, but the young Saiyan quickly threw his arms up in a cross block and let Vegeta's attack connect with his arms. There was a small shock wave and the two Saiyan's glared at each other.

" **You're getting angry,"** Vegeta pointed out in a teasing manner.

The Prince had a clear smirk on his face as if he was trying to get Noca angry. The young Saiyan grunted a response and kept his glare focussed on the Prince. Vegeta sniggered at the response he received from the teen and decided to pry further into his emotions.

" **It's a pity that you're so weak. How do you plan to protect Pan?"** Vegeta questioned. He knew this was a topic that could get Noca to reveal some more of his 's eyes widened when Vegeta mentioned that and his aura began to flare up around his body. Vegeta knew exactly what he was doing so he wasn't going to stop. **"Yeah…someone may come along and oh…I don't know…hurt her."**

Noca snapped, pulled away and sent a very powerful punch right into the side of Vegeta's head. The Saiyan prince was actually surprised by the power and shot to the side, crashing into the wall.

" **SHUT UP!"** Noca screamed in anger before charging towards the Saiyan prince and pulling him away from the wall and sending a strong uppercut into his chin.

Just as Vegeta's body was straightening up, Noca sent his knee into the older Saiyan's gut and that had him bending forward again, but not for was swift as he swung his head forward and smashed it into Vegeta's nose. He heard a crack after the connection and felt the warm blood on his forehead. He also saw the red liquid coming from Vegeta's nose as the prince fell to the ground.

He landed on his back and tried to stand up quickly. Noca didn't want to allow it as he lifted his hands up into the air and powered up a very strong Ki blast. Vegeta could sense the power in the blast and quickly got to his feet sent a very stern look in the boy's direction

" **Noca…stop…you win this fight…"** Vegeta had a very serious tone, but it didn't seem to get to the boy. He was angry about what Vegeta had said and there was only one thought circling in his mind.

" _ **I will not fail another soul…I will protect everyone."**_ Noca could feel his own anger, but he didn't like it.

Vegeta realised that he hadn't got through to the boy and had to act quickly. He made sure he looked very serious this time and wanted Noca to know that he was the teacher…he was in charge.

" **Noca…stop…now! That blast is too powerful…you'll break something!"** Vegeta had spoken in a tone similar to that of a father telling his child to stop doing something. There was genuine concern in his voice. This was enough to get to Noca.

His energy blast dissipated and soon he flashed back to his base form. He lowered his arms and then fell to the ground, half unconscious. Vegeta relaxed as Noca's body slammed on the hard ground. The prince sighed and then turned off the gravity.

" _ **Damn it...he really could've have beaten me there. Need to teach him emotional control. That's more Kakarot's thing."**_ Vegeta was pondering a lot as he took a bottle of water from the GR fridge and drank it quick.

He kept his eyes focussed on Noca as he slowly stood up and walked over to the fridge to get his own bottle of water. Neither of them said anything to each other, but they preferred the silence at this moment. Even though Vegeta could sense something bothering the boy. He was getting ready to question him, but there was a slam from outside the GR and then Bulma burst in. Both Saiyan's could feel her rage and stared at her wide-eyed.

" **What is your problem Vegeta!"** She screamed right in his face.

Vegeta had a bewildered expression on his face. He obviously believed that he had done nothing wrong. The prince just didn't answer and continued to stare at the woman. She sent a look Noca's way and the young Saiyan just looked away and continued to drink his water.

" **Well…tell me!"** She said, pressuring the Prince. She had quietened down this time, but the anger was still there.

" **What are you on about?"** He asked, with a clear look of genuine confusion etched on his face. Bulma started to fake laugh out loud, but then returned to her pure rage.

" **Maybe it had something to do with the massive fucking shockwave you caused!"** She exclaimed. Vegeta had to back off because even he was scared of Bulma when she was like this.

" **Huh? Shockwave? It wasn't that big was it?"** The Prince responded with a shrug of his shoulders. Bulma squealed in annoyance at his ignorant response and started to shout again.

" **It caused the whole of the compound to shake and you broke some very expensive machinery!"**

Vegeta didn't respond and remained perfectly still. That only got on the blue-haired woman's nerves even more. She was about to scream something again, but Noca decided to try and step in to settle the situation.

" **I'm sorry Bulma, but it wasn't just Vegeta…I'm at fault too,"** He said in an innocent voice and he actually looked quite guilty, but Bulma didn't want to let him take the blame for the proud Saiyan prince. She placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

" **Don't you cover for him…he encouraged it…"** She spoke to Noca with such a soft voice, but when she finished, she glared at her husband.

" **WHAT?! HE GETS AWAY WITH IT!"** Vegeta didn't like taking the blame for anything, even though this was his fault. Bulma was still fuming at the man in front of her.

" **Well it is true that you encourage this behaviour and then you don't expect to take the blame!"** Bulma shouted back at him.

" **We're Saiyans! IT'S WHAT WE DO!"**

The two of them started bickering with each other for about 10 minutes and this allowed Noca the time he needed to go to the changing rooms and get showered and back in his ordinary clothing.

He took off the damaged armour and put it to the side and knew that it would just be repaired. He jumped in the shower and relaxed in the water whilst thinking over the session. Vegeta had deliberately tried to get him mad near the end and it had worked. Was Vegeta trying to push him or was he trying to show him that it was a weakness.

He walked out of the shower and put the towel around him self and grabbed another to start drying his hair. He looked at him self in the mirror and noticed that he had bruises around his body. He then looked at the armour with a raised eyebrow.

" _ **That armour's useless…why do we even wear it?"**_ He thought in confusion, but just passed it off.

Noca had just finished getting changed when Vegeta walked in and sat down on the bench. Noca looked to him and he didn't look angry anymore.

" **So you guys settled it…I would ask how, but to be honest…I'm not interested…"** Noca said with a slight chuckle. He noticed that whilst Vegeta didn't look angry, he certainly didn't look satisfied.

Noca turned around and was about to walk out, but he thought about something and knew he needed to ask Vegeta about it. Vegeta had already sensed Noca's questioning thoughts earlier and decided to bring it up first. Noca was about to open his mouth, but…

" **What are you worried about?"** Vegeta asked, much to the teen's 's mouth was half open and he stood in silence just looking in the prince's direction. Vegeta didn't like the awkward silence. **"Well spit it out!"**

Noca stumbled a little and shook his head to recompose himself.

" **Uh well…you see…I'm supposed to have a talk with Pan, but…I…"** Noca started, but Vegeta already had an idea about what his predicament was about. He smirked and interrupted the boy.

" **Just say what you feel…tell the truth…"** Noca's mouth was once again half open and he was staring at Vegeta again.

" **How…how did you?"** Noca asked, not getting the chance to finish his sentence…AGAIN.

" **What else was it?"** The Prince asked, the smirk still apparent on his raised an eyebrow and then tilted his head in agreement with Vegeta and then sent him an awkward smile. Vegeta sighed and stood up facing away from the boy. **"You have no need to worry…she will feel the same as you."**

Noca was once again surprised with Vegeta and got that paternal feeling from the man again. He looked down with a saddened expression on his face and Vegeta could sense his emotion.

" **What's wrong now?"** Even though it was said in an annoyed manner there was still some concern in Vegeta's voice.

" **It's just…"** Noca sighed and looked up at the same time Vegeta turned around. **"I never knew my father…I never knew the feeling of having a father, but…for some reason…I know this is how it should feel."**

Vegeta looked to the side contemplating what Noca had just revealed to him. It seemed as if Vegeta also agreed with Noca that their relationship had a sort of father-son feel to it. Vegeta was happy that there was someone he could pass his knowledge down to. Trunks had never seemed that interested in training with Vegeta as he got older, but it seemed that once Noca was in the training he seemed to feel really comfortable. The prince couldn't think of anything to say.

Noca had something to say though.

" **Vegeta…I was wondering if you would take over as my master from now on?"**

Vegeta was taken back by the request. No one ever wanted to actually train with Vegeta, but it seemed Noca was being serious. The boy looked the prince right in the eyes and put on his most determined expression. He then spoke with such pure seriousness and complete confidence.

" **Gohan's training was nothing compared to yours. I learned much more about fighting from you than I did from him. You actually put me in real situations whilst Gohan was always holding too much back. You have always tried to use your best on me and I respect that. I respect that you understand my abilities."**

Vegeta looked at Noca with a proud smirk on his face. He then walked over to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at him with such seriousness.

" **I'll take over if…you promise me one thing…"**

" **Name it…"** Noca couldn't stop the smile that was starting to form on his face as he spoke with a little excitement in his voice.

" **Everyone knows the Kamehameha…even Trunks…"** Vegeta turned to the side and scowled, but shook it off and turned to face his new student. **"I want you to learn at least 2 of my techniques."**

Noca laughed a little as he looked away from the prince and then back to him.

" **You got it, but I'll still use the Kamehameha…it's a great attack."**

" **Of course,"** Vegeta muttered with a smirk, **"but it's not mine."**

The two then laughed together which was actually something a little off about Vegeta, but the two of them still ran with it. Noca then looked at his watch, noticed the time and said that he needed to get going.

He went upstairs to meet with Pan and Bra and informed them that he was going home. He asked if either of them were heading back home now or later. Bra stated that she was going to stay and help her mother out and would return to Mount Paozu with her later on. Pan turned to her friend with a questioning look, but Bra just gestured telling her that if she needed to tell Noca about the next day then now was the time.

Pan nodded knowing what she had to do and then tried to sound confident when she told Noca that she would go back with him. Noca seemed to be very pleased that she would be heading back with him. Pan couldn't help but blush at his reaction and Bra giggled as he way of acknowledging it. The two left as soon as they were ready and flew towards their home.

They were silent for a while, mainly because Noca was still quite tired and had a bit of a headache from the fight with Vegeta. Pan, meanwhile, was just wondering how she should bring up the topic about the next day. She knew it would be best to just come outright and say it, but wasn't sure what Noca's response would be.

The problem was that she couldn't think of a way to ease into it. She decided…outright was the best way.

She moved in front of Noca and suddenly stopped. Not the best idea as Noca had continued going and crashed into the girl, knocking them both out of the sky. Noca noticed his mistake and rapidly flew after her and caught the girl before she even hand a chance to regain her own control. She blushed as Noca was holding her in his arms, but the boy didn't do or say anything. He just stared in the girl's eyes with an awkward smile on his face. Pan laughed and then smiled at him.

" **You can let me go now…"** She spoke so softly that it managed to pull Noca out of his daze and he let go of her. Now was her chance. She automatically became very serious and showed it when she spoke to the boy. **"We're gonna have our talk tomorrow."**

It was such a surprise to the boy when she spoke and he could feel the pure confidence that she was exerting. Noca wasn't ready for that. He felt he needed more time.

" **But…I don't think I've had enough time to think…"** Noca had lost all of his confidence and spoke like a defenceless wasn't pleased by his response.

" **Well that's tough. You've had two months to think about how you feel!"** She replied in a rather frustrated tone.

" **But Pan…I…I was training all the time in Other World…Goku didn't give me any time to think on my feelings…"**

" **Well tough!"** Pan yelled out in anger and it caused Noca to back away a little. He was surprised. She had seemed so calm until they started talking. He certainly didn't have any confidence left. **"I had the whole two months to think about my feelings and how much I missed you! I need to get these feelings out in the open!"**

Noca looked at her in shock as a few tears were forming in her eyes and she looked really upset and angry at the same time. Noca looked away from her and started to feel really guilty. Pan could feel this guilt in Noca's soul and started to regret the way she had spoken to him. She didn't want to make him feel guilty.

" **Noca…I…"** She started, but the boy just held up his hand to silence her and then faced her with a sad expression on his face.

" **You're right…"** Noca's words sent shock right through Pan's body. She was right? **"I've been selfish…I haven't considered your feelings…we can't put this off anymore…I…I can't put this off anymore…for both our sakes."**

He looked up into Pan's eyes once he finished and even he had some tears in his eyes now. Pan smiled weakly and Noca returned it with one of his own.

" **Tomorrow night then?"** Noca questioned to ensure the Pan was certain on what she smiled properly now and nodded to the boy. Noca took a hold of her hand smiled before the two of them flew off back to the house.

" _ **Yay…finally…it's happening…finally!"**_ These were Pan's thoughts all the way home.

Noca on the other hand…

" _ **Oh God…this is it…I got some thinking to do…just take it like a man Noca and tell her!"**_

* * *

The chapter you've all been waiting for next time!

If you enjoyed this chapter or want to say something to help brighten up my day, leave a review. You know…there's a little button…just write something nice…and leave a review. You don't even have to leave your pen name.

But in all seriousness, I love to read reviews. See you guys next week!

Next Time…Chapter 4: _A Stormy Conversation_


	4. Arc I: A Stormy Conversation

Its that time of the week again DBAGs! This is a chapter that I know a lot of you have been waiting for since this story started. I won't spoil anything, but I'm sure you have an idea about what will happen.

Something I want to clarify: Noca, Pan and Bra are all 13 at this point. Noca's 14th birthday will be soon. They were all 12 when this story started. Just needed to let everyone know that.

Also, if any of you happen to know someone who is good with Anime or Manga style art and are interested in helping out a great Fanfic author, point them in my direction. Thanks.

Enjoy this chapter, friends.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: A Stormy Conversation**_

 _Friday 14_ _th_ _September Age 792_

Noca hardly had any sleep the previous night. He was up until 3am thinking about how he would go about the conversation with Pan. The Saiyan teen actually felt really nervous about it. He was confident when fighting Tenura just 4 days ago, but when it came to telling Pan his feelings towards her…he just couldn't think of way to do it.

" _ **What's wrong with me?"**_ Noca was shouting these words in his mind.

He sat up out of bed for about the fifth time. He would only get about 20 minutes of sleep at a time. He looked to the clock and saw 5am. He groaned and fell back into the bed. He was contemplating getting up and going to get himself something to eat or drink. The teen certainly didn't want to be stuck up in his room thinking about Pan over and over. He needed to focus and he wasn't in the right state of mind at the moment.

Noca slowly and quietly got out of bed and crossed to the door. He opened up and started to walk downstairs to the kitchen. He made sure to conceal his power level so that no one else felt the need to get up. He didn't really want to talk to anyone right now. He needed the time to himself, but he couldn't be stuck up in that room any longer.

He walked to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and started to drink it. Before he realised, he had downed the entire thing in like 9 seconds. After that the boy had no idea what to do next. He looked outside through the kitchen window and considered going outside to do some sort of training, but knew he would need to go far to ensure that no one heard him or felt him. So he just slumped into a chair at the dining table.

He sat with his head down on the table and used this time to think some more. But once again…it was something he didn't want to be doing. Luckily he had started to drift off to sleep once again. But…unfortunately, like last time…it was for about 20 minutes. He woke up, looked at the clock and saw that it was close to 5:30. He groaned again and leaned back in the chair.

The boy was getting a little frustrated, but soon enough he could feel some energy moving. He could feel two. He didn't get it, but there was two different energies coming from one body. His questioning thoughts were answered when Videl walked through the doorway and turned on the light.

Noca had to shield himself from the light at first, but soon focussed. Videl walked over to him and sat next to the boy and had a concerned look on her face.

" **You ok?"** She spoke softly and quietly to the boy and he felt comfortable in her presence. He smiled at her and she put her arm around him, pulling him into a mothering embrace.

Noca suddenly felt a little emotional as he thought about his last embrace with his own mother and took advantage of this situation and hugged Videl seemed a little surprised, but assumed it was something the boy needed.

" **I'm just thinking about a lot right now…"** He muttered quietly as he pulled out of the hug and smiled at her again. **"Thanks…I need that."**

The teen was still thinking a lot and turned away to look to something else to try and take his mind off of all the thoughts swimming in the pool that was his mind. Videl still had her arm around him and tried to get his attention.

" **Hey…what's wrong?"** She spoke just as nicely and caring as before and Noca couldn't help, but let another smile crawl across his face.

" **You know about me and Pan having our talk later…I just don't know what to say…"** Noca spoke quietly and with a little worry in his voice.

" **Well you just need to…"**

" **Tell her how I feel?"** Noca interrupted the mother as he had already heard this advice from enough people now. He had even told himself that on many occasions.

" **Of course…"** Videl answered. Noca laughed slightly and looked away again. Videl started to feel sorry for him.

" **Listen to me Noca…there is no need to worry. She's not going to reject you…you must know how she feels?"**

Noca turned to her and nodded.

" **I know…I'm just nervous…I don't want to confess my feelings and then I…I…"** Noca started to get a little choked up and Videl knew what he was thinking about. She pulled him into another embrace and he started to cry a little as his emotions got the better of him once more.

" **Shh…don't be upset…"** Videl rubbed his back and rocked gently as she was trying to keep him calm. She knew what could happen when his emotions got the better of him.

" **I thought that would be the last time I would ever see her…I thought that was it…"** Noca mumbled. He sounded really sad and frustrated at the same was still trying to calm him down and it was working, but he was still upset. **"I never got to tell her how I feel…and I died…"**

He pulled away from Videl and looked angry with himself now.

" **I stopped her from telling me the night before the final…I told her to wait…and look what happened…"** Noca wasn't getting loud, but his energy was starting to raise a little as his emotions grew within him. Videl needed to step in to get him to calm down and had a good way to do so.

" **Then don't put it off anymore,"** Videl spoke quite sternly and this got Noca to turn and look at her intently. He was taking in every word she had said and he understood that the mother was just trying to help him. **"Make sure that as soon as you return home…you tell her how you feel."**

Noca looked into her eyes and saw the seriousness. His eyes went wide as realisation suddenly struck him. The teen nodded at Videl and smiled a confident smile.

" **I'll do it…I will not run anymore!"** Noca said confidently as he clenched his fist and smiled at Videl. She smiled back at the boy she had come to know quite well and even saw him as being close to a son. She had been helpful to settling him in his life and Noca was very appreciative of all the help she had given him.

He embraced her one last time and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before standing up and decided to go upstairs and get ready for school. He didn't see any sense in trying to get any sleep. Videl watched as he walked off upstairs and she smiled to herself and thought about how happy Pan would be once she and Noca had finally sorted out their relationship.

" _ **I can't wait,"**_ She though to herself gleefully…a bit like Chi-Chi would.

Noca got upstairs and got into the shower. The whole time he was getting ready, he couldn't wipe the smile he had on his face. His confidence had hit an all time high and it was remarkable. Let's pray it doesn't wear off before the day is over.

Once showered he chose what he wanted to wear and decided to go with something nice to help keep his confidence up. Noca chose a royal blue shirt, a pair of black jeans with some grey trainers. He thought that the shirt would make his outfit look smart and he sort of wanted to try and impress Pan today. He even decided to go with an aftershave that Trunks and Goten told him to get. He had used it once before and it seemed that Marron and Valese really liked it so he hoped it would work with Pan.

" _ **Wow…pulling all the stops out are we Noca?"**_ He questioned himself with the same smile on his face.

He took a couple of breaths as he was starting to think about the "perfect night." He didn't want to get himself too excited before school, the girls would think there was something wrong with him. It was just...everything seemed right about Noca and Pan.

Ever since he had revealed the truth about his past to her. Then there was the night he had that horrible nightmare in front of her. That was pretty much when it was clear that the two had feelings for each other. Not to mention the fact that the two had a hidden emotional connection that neither of them knew about.

Everything just seemed natural.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was now 6:45. Apparently he had managed to waste quite a bit of time getting ready and thought that he may as well head downstairs and see if Chi-Chi would need any help. When he got down, he saw that Gohan was at the table reading his newspaper whilst Chi-Chi was at the stove making breakfast. Videl wasn't there, but he could sense she was in the next room.

" **Morning guys,"** Noca finally decided to let them know he was there despite the fact that they could sense his energy anyway. Gohan looked up and said a good morning whilst smiling. Chi-Chi also turned around to say her good morning, but was right back to sorting out the food.

Noca walked over to her and asked if she needed any help, but the mother and grandmother simply said that she never had any help when she was feeding Goku so this was like a walk in the park for her. Noca just laughed as he sat down beside Gohan.

Once sat down, Noca poured himself a glass of juice and started to drink it as he waited for breakfast to be done and for Pan to come down. Gohan looked at Noca and saw that he was clearly waiting. He laughed lightly before speaking up.

" **Breakfast won't be long and Pan is only just getting up,"** Gohan told the boy, chuckling laughed as he looked to the doorway and sensing Pan's energy moving around in her room.

" **I guess you're right,"** Noca had a smile on his face as he spoke and then got his phone out. One mistake was focussing on the date.

" _ **14**_ _ **th**_ _ **September…only 4 days…"**_

He had no smile on his face now as the date dawned on him. Gohan looked up from his newspaper once more and focussed on Noca. Videl had also come into the room, but made it look as if she hadn't sensed Noca's emotional change. It was such a drastic change and a lot bigger than he had felt earlier this morning. Videl couldn't understand it.

Gohan placed a hand on Noca's shoulder and tried to get his attention.

" **Noca…you ok?"** The Demi-Saiyan asked with concern, but got no movement from Noca. He wasn't even blinking. He was just looking at the date on his sat on the other side of him and tried to see what was wrong. Both adults looked at his phone, but didn't see anything that could've got his attention.

Meanwhile upstairs, Pan was getting out of the shower and could also feel a dramatic drop in emotion in the house. It didn't take her long to realise that it was Noca she could feel. She quickly put something comfortable on, despite the fact that she wasn't dried fully and rushed downstairs to see what was the matter.

When she entered the room, both her parents looked to her and then back to Noca. He was still silent and staring at his phone. Pan walked over and stood behind him running a hand through his hair, softly.

" **Are you ok Noca?"** Noca's ears perked up when he heard her voice and he seemed to calm down a lot as he focussed on later that evening and also on the sensation of Pan running her hand through his hair.

" **Uh…yeah…It's just…"** He sighed and looked up, feeling his confidence flood back. **"Four days ago was the last time I saw my mother…and four days from now...it will be a year since I lost her…"**

They all realised that it was a part of Noca's life that meant a lot. Considering it was the event hat made him the person that he was right now. He would never have been in this room if that day had never happened. He wouldn't be as strong as he was right now if it hadn't been for that day, he wouldn't know Pan…

Noca abruptly stood up and looked around.

" **I'm sorry I worried you…it just brought back some emotions…but I'm ok now…I should be ok now…"** Noca spoke weakly to the people around him before returning to his seat. Pan took another look at him as she walked off to go upstairs and finish getting ready. Her mother looked at her and smiled to show that everything would probably be ok. Pan nodded and walked upstairs.

Noca rubbed his eyes, put his phone away and then shook his head. He turned and smiled to everyone to show he was feeling ok, but when they weren't looking, the smile disappeared. Though he had to admit that he wasn't feeling as bad now.

The morning went on. Pan was eventually ready and had come downstairs to get something to eat. They all ate their brilliant breakfast and made sure to compliment the Chef. Chi-Chi didn't need to compliments. She knew how good her cooking was. Once they were all finished, Videl felt like reminding everyone what was happening that night.

" **Ok, so Gohan and I are going to have dinner with my father and we will be staying there tonight. Chi-Chi, you're going home to check up on everything over there…and you two…"** Videl turned to the teens and gave them both strict looks. The two teens didn't feel the tiniest bit threatened, but they knew Videl was joking. She had left them alone before and had nothing to worry about. **"Just be good."**

The two Quarter-Saiyan teens turned to each other and nodded before turning back to Videl and saying, "ok" at the same time. They left soon after that and made sure to meet Bra and Mount Paozu before heading to school. Bra managed to notice that the two of them seemed ok and Noca actually seemed very confident about himself. She even complimented what he was wearing and asked if Pan had noticed.

Pan didn't know why Bra was bringing it up, but just shrugged her shoulders and turned to see that Noca was actually wearing a shirt.

" **Wow,"** That was all she could say and it earned a giggled from the blue-haired half-Saiyan. Pan sent her a death glare soon after though. She thought he looked really nice in that shirt. He looked towards her and sent her a very content smile and all it could do was make her blush and turn away quickly.

She soon picked up on a certain scent around the boy and turned to face him again.

" **Are you wearing Aftershave?"** She asked, continuing to sniff at the air around him.

" **Huh? Oh yeah…of course…why? Don't you like it?"** Noca's questions came very quickly. Pan suddenly realised that Noca seemed disappointed that he may have done something that she didn't like. The girl was soon acting very defensive and tried to get everything normal again.

" **No, no, no…of course I like it. It's just…not like you,"** She explained frantically and nervously. Noca just smirked and looked out of the window of the jet.

" **Lots of things are changing today I guess…"** Noca mumbled, the same smile on his face.

Bra looked to Pan, slowly, with a surprised and very knowing expression. She also had an impressed smile on her face. Pan seemed to look quite flustered at the thought of her conversation that night. She then breathed a content sigh.

They soon arrived at the school and hopped out of the jet to meet with Holline and Kiera. The red-haired girl had once again stayed with Kiera and Erasa had apparently said that she was fine with her staying with them. Especially since Holline had apparently got herself a part-time job starting this weekend, working in a bakery. She had experience from her village.

This put a thought in Noca's head.

" _ **Maybe I should get a job…I'll need to be able to buy Pan something…I don't want the money to be given to me…I want to earn it myself."**_ Noca thought himself unaware that Kiera was trying to get his attention.

" **Hey! Mister Super Saiyan!"** She was saying quite loudly whilst snapping her fingers in front of his eyes. It took him a couple of seconds to realise and shake his head.

" **Huh? What?"** He seemed very confused.

" **I was just asking…since when do you wear shirts and…"** The blonde proceeded to sniff the air, **"aftershave?"**

" **Since…this morning…"** Noca smiled as he passed the girl and made his way towards the lockers. He and Pan arrived at their lockers and opened them to get their things for the first took an opportunity to ask a question.

" **Are you doing all this to impress me?"** Pan looked at him out of the corner of her eye. Noca turned to her and looked at her with a nervous smile.

" **What if I say yes?"** Noca had said it so confidently that Pan was thrown off and started to blush…a lot. She hadn't seen him this confident before and it was…well…it was kind of a turn-on for her. She loved it. It just made her feel weak at the knees.

Noca laughed as he felt Pan's emotions and took his things and walked with her to the next lesson. Pan loved being by his side and felt so comfortable and safe in what she would call the perfect place to be standing.

Noca, Pan and Bra soon made it to their first lesson which was English Literature with Miss Hartley and she still didn't like Noca ever since he fell asleep in her lesson earlier this week. He walked in and sent her a smile, but the posh teacher didn't like that and just shook her head.

" **Right class…take your seats…"** She spoke with quite a strict tone and everyone sat in their seats and opened up their books.

Noca didn't have any sleep the previous night so he couldn't stop the yawn that escaped from him. Miss Hartley sent him a death glare and he instantly held a hand up and apologised. She sighed before walking up to him.

" **Do I have to call your parents?"** She questioned, the glare still apparent.

Noca's expression changed again and he seemed to look a little like he did this morning and Pan noticed this. Even Miss Hartley noticed that she had said something wrong.

" **Actually…that's sort of the reason I was up last night…in four days time it will be a year since I watched my mother die…"**

Everyone in the room turned to face Noca with shocked expressions, mainly because they weren't expecting to hear that he had actually watched his own mother die. They were thinking that it must've been horrible. Miss Hartley stepped away and held her hand to her chest.

" **I'm so sorry…"**

Noca shook his head and looked down at the textbook.

" **Don't be…I've been trying to move on, but it just seems to keep coming up…can't get it out of my head…but…I'll be ok."** Noca looked around the room after he finished talking and sent a smile in everyone's direction. They all seemed confused, but looked away from him.

The whole lesson seemed to pass by without interruption and Noca managed to stay awake this time, to his own surprise. They had their first break of the day and took it as a time to just prepare for their next lesson: Technology with Mr Teki from Alpha Industries, the Capsule Corp. rivals.

They developed lots of different types of electronic appliances and even made vehicles, but they weren't allowed to use Capsule technology so that was where they fell behind Capsule Corp. Bulma had said that despite being rivals, both companies had helped each other in the past and Bulma was on good terms with their Owner: Mr Oliver.

They were reasonably excited for this lesson, as it was new to the curriculum. They would get the chance to take a look at what went into how they created their machines and their tech. The students would even get a chance to see what they had planned for the future.

All the teens took their seats in this new class and looked towards the front eagerly. Their teacher was a man in his mid 30s. He had shoulder length brown hair and wore glasses along with his grey suit. He took off the jacket though. The man turned to the front of the class, looked at everyone and then smiled. He put his hands on the desk in front of him and smiled at them.

" **Hello there boys and girls…I am Mr Teki and I will be your technology teacher for the first 2 terms."** Everyone looked back at him with eager young faces and he smirked before turning to the board where a slide show appeared. On the front it had the title: _The Tech of the Future! Alpha Industries!_ **"I will be talking to you about all the opportunities that we can present to students of all ages and as these lessons progress we will look into designing and building our own little contraptions."**

Most people laughed at the use of the word "contraptions." Noca wasn't really interested. He had never been too keen on technology, considering he had come from a small village that didn't have a lot of technology.

The class progressed with Mr Teki showing the class that not only did they design a lot of hover cars and even jets like that of Capsule Corp. but they were in the progress of integrating a new form of energy into their vehicles and any electrical appliances they had. There were supposed plans of developing a type of artificial energy that would help power stuff in the future. It would be an unlimited energy source that would never need to be replaced and would be the height of the energy industry.

Too much talking about all this technology just made Noca begin to drift off to sleep for a bit. The teacher hadn't noticed, but Pan didn't want Noca to get in more trouble.

The class passed by with no problems between Noca and the teacher, but he sure didn't find it interesting, which was why he seemed to rejoice when he heard that the class wouldn't be compulsory. Everyone else seemed to be interested except for Noca and even Bra.

" **But you like technology…"** Noca asked the blue-haired girl with a furrowed brow and a very puzzled expression, but Pan knew her reasoning.

" **They are Capsule Corp. rivals!"** Bra exclaimed, just after exiting the classroom.

" **But aren't your Mom and their Owner on good terms?"** Noca questioned, still not quite getting it.

" **Yeah, but that doesn't mean the company hasn't tried to screw us over in the past!"** Bra was a little angered in her last statement, but Noca certainly didn't understand and to be honest, he thought it best to leave it alone.

Meanwhile in the Classroom, Mr Teki watched the class walk out and closed the door, locking it as well. He returned to his desk, sat down and picked up a communicator.

" **Did you find the target?"**

A deep, metallic voice came from the other side. It was clearly artificial.

" **Yes…it is here…what shall I do?"** Mr Teki asked, making sure to keep an eye out for any students or teachers looking through his communicator was silent for a minute and Mr Teki was a little worried, but the voice soon returned.

" **Just keep an eye on it…we need plenty of time before we act. Keep your cover"**

" **Yes sir,"** Teki replied. He shut off the communicator, put it away and unlocked the door just in case someone was to come by. He didn't need to be hidden was he up to though?

* * *

The school day soon ended and everyone was walking out of the school together and discussing what their plans were for the weekend.

" **I start my job at the Bakery in the mall tomorrow and I can't wait,"** Holline seemed really giddy and this put a wide smile on Noca's face. He loved Holline and he always felt better about himself when seeing her happy. But right now, both of them were truly happy and it was great for them both.

" **Well good luck,"** Noca said, as he put and arm around her in a quick hug.

" **Yeah, we'll have to come and meet you for lunch,"** Bra suggested, feeling pretty pleased that she may have an excuse to take Pan and Noca to the mall with her.

" **That's what I'm doing,"** Kiera chimed in, seeming to be really happy for the girl that she had quickly become best friends with.

" **But wait…aren't you meant to be out with Kareshi this weekend?"** Pan mentioned to her blue-haired friend. Bra sighed in response, but didn't seem to be upset or annoyed.

" **He had to cancel…kind of disappointed, but at least I can make some new plans!"** She exclaimed with a beaming smile.

Bra and Kiera started to make plans to meet at the mall around 2pm. The blue-haired teen then turned to her best friend and asked if she and Noca would be able to meet them. Pan turned to Noca to see his response. He just shrugged his shoulders not really knowing what to say. Pan just smiled at him and turned back to her best friend.

" **We'll be there,"** She told the others with a nod.

" **Well that's great…"** Bra quickly looked to check the tome and then turned to her friends. **"I'm going to meet my Mom at the Compound…I'll see you guys tomorrow then…"**

Bra then leaned in close to the two quarter-Saiyans to say he next bit.

" **Have fun tonight,"** She said in a very hushed teens blushed in response to Bra's statement and it just earned a giggle from the Brief girl. She then took her jet out and took off towards West City. Holline and Kiera waved goodbye and walked away towards Kiera's home, leaving Pan and Noca alone together.

" **So…guess we go home now…"** Pan mentioned, almost looked to Noca and he just smiled back at her. This helped put her at ease and she turned to take off to fly home, but was stopped by something sudden. Noca had taken a hold of her hand and that helped put a lot of hope in her heart. She blushed whilst looking up at Noca and the two of them took off together and began flying back to the Moori Forest.

When the two of them arrived, they noticed that everyone had already left so that it was just the two of them until the Saturday morning. The time was now only 3:45pm so they had a lot of the evening to just do whatever they wanted.

They seemed to be a bit quiet for a bit as Pan said that she needed to do something first before anything else. She almost ran up to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She rushed to her wardrobe and tried to find something nice to wear. The teen had noticed that Noca had taken an effort to impress her today so she was going to do her best to beat his efforts.

Meanwhile, Noca was downstairs sitting in the kitchen waiting for Pan. He didn't know what he wanted to do whilst he was waiting. To be honest he didn't even know how long Pan would be. He stood up and walked up the stairs, approaching Pan's door and asking her how long she would be. He knocked a couple of time before he heard Pan stumble and then everything went silent.

" **I'm not ready yet!"** She half shouted this out and Noca raised an eyebrow in confusion.

" **Uh…ok…I was just wondering how long you would be…I thought I would be able to get a couple of games in on Mr Satan's Tenkaichi Budokai?"** Noca said to her through the door. He didn't really need to ask, but he felt like he wanted to. The quarter-Saiyan teen knew that the day was about them spending it together, so he had to ask.

He heard Pan sigh and then he laughed slightly.

" **You know that game is pathetic right?"** Pan said, with a half giggle at the end.

" **I know, but…I like playing as a custom character and beating the crap out of the world champ!"** Noca had tried to supress a laugh and a sound of actual enjoyment whilst saying this, but he heard Pan laugh with him anyway.

" **Well I'm gonna have a quick shower so go ahead,"** Pan told Noca, ensuring that he had the time to play that video game.

" **Ok…don't be too long,"** The boy responded before walking away. Pan just remained in the same spot and thought about how it seemed like they were in a relationship from just that. He practically asked permission to play a game that Gohan had essentially given to him, so it was in fact his.

Pan smiled to herself and then quickly picked something to wear before jumping in the shower.

Eventually Pan was dressed and ready. She took one last look in the mirror and took a deep breath hoping that Noca would like her in these clothes and with her hair this way. She turned to the door and started to walk through the hallway and down the stairs. Noca could sense her anxiety and started to lose focus on the match he was playing. The final of the tournament and he had been playing as the classic character, Jackie Chun. He had ended up against Mr Satan and was close to winning.

When he heard Pan walking down the stairs he glanced over his shoulder to take a look at her and turned back to focus on finishing the game quickly, but…he stopped when it suddenly clocked that Pan had changed. He swiftly turned around as she walked through the doorway and he just stared at her with pure amazement. His eyes were wide in shock and it actually made Pan blush a lot and try to look away from him.

She was wearing a Cerulean blue mid-thigh high bodycon dress with a floral pattern down the left side. She had worn a little bit of make-up that sort of matched the colour of the dress and even her eyes. The teen had also gone through some effort with her hair and had straightened it and had a side part on the right side so that most of her hair was headed to the left. She had also framed her face with the hairstyle.

Noca continued to just stare in amazement at the girl and had come to the assumption that it was something Bra had probably bought for her. He silently thanked who ever had bought it because he couldn't deny how beautiful she looked in it.

He stood up, dropping his game controller to the couch as he walked over to her. She was still blushing a lot and it made Noca smile. He came right over to her and put his right hand on her cheek. She lifted her left hand and placed it over his hand and closed her eyes, but Noca saying her name got her to open them.

" **Pan…you…"** He was at a loss for words, but soon cleared his throat and smiled at her. **"You look gorgeous!"**

Pan blushed some more and playfully bit her bottom lip as she stared up at him. She was about to thank him for the compliment, but Noca didn't give her a chance as he pulled in and kissed her on the lips. It was a gentle kiss and it certainly lasted longer than the kiss they had shared the other day. Pan sighed contently as she relaxed into the kiss and Noca put his left arm around her and she put both of her arms around him.

The kiss stopped and the two of them pulled away still not breaking eye contact. They both smiled happily at each other and they felt really great in this moment. Their moment would be interrupted though.

" **YOU LOSE! MR SATAN WINS THE FIGHT AND THE TOURNAMENT!"** The video game announcer exclaimed drawing the attention of both quarter-Saiyans.

" **YEAH! THE CHAMP RETAINS HIS TITLE ONCE MORE!"** The Game version of Mr Satan cheered.

It seemed that Noca forgot to pause his game and Mr Satan had kept fighting on and ended up beating his character. Both teens looked at the screen and then back to each other. They started laughing as Noca walked over and turned the game and the television off.

" **Who would have thought it would be your Grandfather interrupting us?"** Noca stated with a smirk and a small laugh. Pan just laughed at the statement and walked over to him.

" **Shall we have our talk then?"** She had spoken softly to Noca and took a hold of both his hands and looked up into his eyes once more. Noca smiled back and then looked outside.

" **The weather is nice…let's go somewhere nice…like…the lake…"** Noca looked outside and then back to Noca and nodded to him to lead the way. She made sure to grab some suitable shoes for the softer ground though. The two then walked out together hand in hand.

When they finally reached the lake they decided to walk around the outside of it together whilst having their talk, but it didn't really seem needed.

" **So…how do we progress with this…relationship?"** Pan asked, but Noca didn't know what he should do. He looked at the girl and then across the lake.

" **I say…we both know how we feel, we've known it from before the tournament…but we decided to focus on that first…"** Noca finished talking and looked back to Pan who just nodded at him. **"Now…we don't have to focus on that and…we have more time to focus on us…"**

Noca sighed and then looked across the lake once more.

" **People will always say we're young at the moment, but…"** He said with a shrug of his shoulders and looked back to her once more with a smile again.

" **I don't care…I'm pretty sure its clear…"** Noca leaned in to Pan once more and kissed her on the lips softly once more before pulling away, but stayed within a nose distance. **"I love you."**

Upon hearing those words Pan sighed contently and then laughed at the feeling. Noca just looked at her with a satisfied expression and then looked forward as they continued on their route around the lake. They were now on the other side of it, opposite their home.

" **I know what you wanted to say to me the night before I…before I died…"** Noca muttered, feeling a little guilty. **"You can say it now…"**

Pan looked up at him with some tears forming in her eyes, but after using his senses Noca realised that they were tears of pure joy.

" **But you said it first now…"** Pan replied with a fake angry two laughed with each other and Pan playfully pushed the boy. She watched him stumble a little and then the two stared at each other with smiles on their faces once more. They approached each other again and Pan lifted her hands up and held them behind his head. She pulled him down towards her face once more, but stopped…and whispered to him…

" **I love you too."**

Noca smirked and then Pan took control and planted her own kiss this time. It was a lot more intimate that the last one and what you may call a little grown up. Especially for a couple of 13-year-olds, but it just proved how strong their feelings for each other were. Whilst in the kiss, Noca placed his hands on Pan's waist and pulled her in closer to his body. The two were very content with how close they were right now and didn't want anything to stop it.

But the seasons decided to make an abrupt change and finally…autumn had arrived. A lot of black clouds started to move over the location, blocking out the sun. The teens didn't notice though as they were still deep in their kiss. The thing that did stop them was the sudden rumble of thunder up in the sky.

Both of them broke from their kiss and looked up to the sky and then the heavens opened up and the rain began to fall…and it was heavy to say the least. The new happy couple didn't move straight away and seemed a bit unfazed at first, but it soon started to get really cold and Pan was worried about ruining the outfit. She grabbed on to his arm and started pulling him back to the house.

Noca just laughed and scooped her up in his arms and quickly flew across the lake towards their home. It actually made them wetter due to the speed of the rain hitting their bodies.

They arrived at the door and opened it, quickly rushing in together so they didn't catch a cold. They looked at each other and laughed at how the other looked due to their clothing clinging to their skin. Noca quickly used his aura to dry himself up and smirked at the girl.

" **I would do that, but it isn't helpful for the hair…"** Pan told him with a little giggle. She then looked down on herself and back up to Noca. **"I'll go and get changed and I'll be right down…turn the heating up please."**

Noca nodded to her and watched as she walked up stairs with he dress clinging to her clothes and her hair looking a mess. He stared at the way that her clothes were wrapped around her curves. He just shook his head and then turned the heating up. The teen then decided that he was going to change into something a lot more comfortable now.

He just threw on a plain black t-shirt and some jogging bottoms before heading back downstairs and into the kitchen to get a snack. He waited for Pan to come down and she came down wearing a red t-shirt that seemed a couple sizes too big and wore some shorts that she normally wore to bed. She was using a towel to dry her hair and looked right at Noca.

He seemed to be staring at her with a smile on his face and even though Pan loved it she still had to question it.

" **You ok?"** She felt she had to get his attention.

" **Of course…it's just…"** He looked down to the table and then chuckled lightly before looking back up **. "Even like this…you look beautiful."**

Pan giggled and blushed a little before walking over to him and sitting on his lap and kissed him again. They hadn't really confirmed they were in a relationship yet and they were already kissing a lot. Noca pulled away from the kiss even though it disappointed both him and the girl he had been kissing.

" **We need something to eat…"** He mentioned, remembering it was getting into the evening.

Pan nodded and walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a dinner capsule. It would mean they didn't need to cook anything, as the food would just come out warm. It was good because neither of them wanted to cook. Pan was about to open the Capsule, but all of a sudden there was a flash of lightening that grabbed their attention for more than one reason. It wasn't just because it flashed just outside their window, but it had also knocked out their power. They were just in the dark now.

" **Uh…Noca…I think the power's out…"** Pan muttered in a very sarcastic just laughed a little and then there was another flash and he became a Super Saiyan, lighting up the room in the process.

" **Better?"** He questioned. Pan smirked and sat down at the table.

" **Better!"**

The two smiled at each other again as Pan put the capsule down and their food appeared. The young couple then started to dig into their food and ate it quite quickly. The time was only 5:30pm by the time they finished, but they had been very hungry. When finished, they just sat there in silence and Pan remarked about having nothing to do.

" **Guess we could head up to your room and watch something on your Capsule-Pad. It has a battery life of like 20 hours right?"** Noca suggested with a shrug of the shoulders and a tilt of the nodded and stood up, taking a hold of Noca's hand and walking up stairs with him. Both of them were glad that Noca could become a full-powered Super Saiyan because it meant that he didn't need to worry about his aura.

The two of them entered Pan's room and sat on her bed as she got her Capsule-Pad out and scrolled through her movies to try and find something to watch. Pan handed Noca the Pad and asked him to choose something. Noca questioned her, but she just told him she wasn't really bothered about what it was.

Noca ended up choosing a film that was released whilst he was dead and he had seen a trailer before the tournament and thought it looked good. It was called _The Awesome Arachnid-Guy._ Noca and Pan lay beside each other and watched the film together. Pan rested her head on Noca's chest and Noca loved the closeness between them.

About twenty minutes into the film, Noca could feel Pan shivering and noticed that due to the power being knocked out that meant the heating wasn't working. Noca put the Capsule-Pad to the side and put his arm around Pan and pulled her in closer to him. She was a little confused and looked up at Noca.

" **Don't you wanna watch that?"** She asked with a furrowed brow.

" **You felt cold…I wanna keep you warm…"**

Pan blushed and curled up against Noca for some more comfort and heat. Noca moved a little bit and pulled the quilt over their bodies and he wrapped both of his arms around her, as did she. She nuzzled against his chest and loved the position that she was in.

Noca was about to pick up the Capsule-Pad once more, but before he did, he decided to ask Pan something before.

" **Hey…Pan,"** He said quietly and nicely. She looked up at him again with some concern.

" **What is it?"** She spoke gently and in a half-whisper. Noca felt her breath against his chin and stalled a bit before continuing. The sensation of feeling her breath against him gave him a good feeling.

" **I was just wondering…are we official in a relationship now?"** The boy finally managed to had to look away after his question so he couldn't see her blushing as she thought about what it would be like being in a relationship with the boy.

" **Do you want to be in a relationship?"** She asked the question half-hopefully and with half-excitement. Noca heard the tone and he smiled knowing that they both wanted the same thing.

" **Of course…"** Noca mentioned in a hushed tone. Pan whispered a victorious yes and Noca heard that. **"What was that?"**

" **Huh? Nothing…then yes…we are in a relationship,"** Pan confirmed with a wide smile and very strong smiled and moved Pan's face so that she was facing him again and he kissed her one more time. The two sunk into the kiss and were already in such a close position that they just felt so comfortable right now.

Pan lifted her hand up and started running her hand through his hair, remembering how he had reacted to it earlier that morning. Noca made a satisfied sound as Pan continued to play with his hair. They eventually broke the kiss and Noca took the Capsule-Pad again and they continued to watch the film as they lay together.

Once the film finished it was 8:30pm and Noca could feel that Pan was drifting off to sleep. He got her attention before she actually fell asleep and checked if she wanted anything before she did.

" **I'm ok…I just need you to turn off your hair,"** She muttered in a joking tone, but she was also very tired as laughed lightly and then realised what Pan had meant in the request as well.

" **Wait…you want me to stay in here with you?"** He asked, feeling a slight bit uncomfortable at giggled before answering.

" **Of course…you're keeping me warm!"**

" **Ok…"** He mumbled, awkwardly.

Noca put the Capsule-Pad on the side and then powered down and returned to his base form. He then curled up closer to Pan and the two of them soon drifted off to sleep. They were both completely satisfied after a day that was meant to include a deep talk about their relationship. It just seemed that there wasn't as much talking as there was kissing, but the two of them had waited a while to begin their relationship.

Now that had happened…the next stages of their life could begin.

* * *

(THIS STORY IS SPONSERED BY MR SATAN'S TENKAICHI BUDOKAI! PREPARE TO PLAY AS THE WORLD'S GREATEST FIGHTER!) – Find your copy at any nearest GameSatan!

* * *

Thank you for reading what is one of the most important chapters I have ever written. This has been a long time coming and I know how hard it may have been for some of you to wait for this big moment.

I am so happy to finally have this chapter out and I really hope you all enjoyed this because, I write this story for you guys just as much for myself. Thanks as always.

And by the way, I had to make the stupid video game reference. If you are wondering what game I'm parodying, it is Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi and GameSatan is a parody of the British game store "Gamestation."

Don't forget to review, if you don't review I'll make Pan break up with Noca. (Of course I won't, but please review!)

Next Time… _Chapter 5: The Day After_


	5. Arc I: The Day After

DBAGs. New Chapter. Hope you enjoy this one.

After I have finished uploading the rest of this arc, I'm probably going to be taking somewhat of a hiatus so that I can make sure I have enough content that I'm pleased with for Arc II. I currently only have 2 chapters for Arc II so I'm not going to bother uploading straight after the next 2 chapters.

Also, I'm contemplating waiting until October 3rd before I release Chapter 6, the reason for this will become clear when I upload the chapter. I may still upload on Tuesday, but I think next Saturday would make more sense.

Also UK FANS! Who is going to see Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' when it receives its limited release next Wednesday? I will be going to the 19:30 screening at Showcase Bluewater. So if you are going to that one and you somehow know what I look like, then you can come and speak to me! If you want to know more, Follow my Twitter or like my Facebook page. Otherwise I'll kill off Vegeta!

Of course I'm kidding. Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: The Day After**_

 _Saturday 15_ _th_ _September Age 792_

In contrast to the previous night, it was a reasonably warm morning on this sunny Saturday. The area around the house had already dried up and everything was calm. Except for the two-person Capsule-Jet that was just landing. Inside the house, a teenage couple were still asleep in a bed upstairs. One of them was starting to just move in the bed and was waking up.

Pan moved her arm and felt her hand move across something tough as well as soft. She was a little confused and looked up and saw that she had her arm underneath the shirt of the boy laying next to her. She blushed and pulled her arm away slowly so that she didn't wake him up. The Quarter-Saiyan girl noticed that Noca had both his arms wrapped around her and this made her want to nuzzle up close to him again, but decided it best to get up.

She slowly lifted Noca's arm off of her and was about to sit up until she heard something outside her room. She quickly lay her head down again and waited for whoever it was to open the door.

Outside the house, Gohan was just inspecting the power generator.

" **Hm…seems the thunderstorm last night managed to knock the power out…I wonder how Noca and Pan coped…"** Gohan was obviously speaking to himself after he had told his wife to head inside and check on the teens to see if they were ok. He got straight to work on trying to get the generator up and running again.

Videl was inside the house and had made her way upstairs and towards her daughter's room to check on her, but when she opened the door she was met with a sight that she was pleased to see. It meant that everything had gone the way her daughter had hoped. The mother slowly approached the sleeping teens and tries to wake them up without being too abrupt.

She softly placed a hand on Pan's arm, which was now wrapped around Noca's torso and she gently rubbed it, trying to get her to wake up. It didn't take long because Pan was already awake and turned around almost instantly. The teen noticed that her mother had a very wide smile on her face and she began to blush as she sat up.

" **It's…uh…not what you think?"** Pan muttered awkwardly, whilst trying to avoid eye contact with her mother.

" **What do you mean? It looks like you fell asleep together,"** Videl said with a little laugh. Pan just blushed even more and tried to hide her face, only getting more laughter from the mother.

" **Well…ok, but it's only because the power was knocked out and it was really cold,"** Pan rushed out what she was saying in a defensive manner and that only earned her another laugh from the mother.

" **Is that the only reason?"** Videl asked, with a smirk and a raise eyebrow.

Pan just looked away from her mother and back to the boy, peacefully sleeping next to her. Videl could see that he daughter was obviously very comfortable like this. The mother turned around and walked towards the door.

" **Get up and get ready…I'll make the two of you some breakfast,"** Videl informed Pan before smiling at her one last time and walking out of the room.

Pan nodded to her mother as the woman left the bedroom and then she turned to the boy next to her. She didn't know the best way to wake him up right now, but she just went for something calm. She leant down and planted a soft kiss on his forehead, hoping for that to be enough. It seemed to get him a little. He started to move a bit, but he didn't actually wake up. Pan just sighed and whacked him on the arm.

" **Get up, you!"** She exclaimed as her fist connected with his 's eyes shot open and he looked up to see Pan smiling down at him. Everything from the previous night returned and he smiled up in response. He pulled up out of the bed and stretched his arms.

" **I could get used to waking up next you…"** He muttered as he finished his stretches, but then sent a glare in her direction. **"If you don't hit me that is."**

Pan laughed at the boy as she moved out of the bed and headed for her bathroom.

" **Go get ready…my Mom's making breakfast,"** The girl told her boyfriend as she entered the bathroom and closed the door behind just nodded and stretched once more. He stood up and headed back to his own bedroom so that he could get ready and quickly go downstairs to get some food and start his day.

As both teens stood in their respective showers they both sighed contently as they thought about the night they had shared. So they hadn't really got much done, but they were still together and that was enough for them.

Once both were ready and downstairs, they sat at the table and waited for their food. Gohan was sitting at the table with them and seemed to be giving them a questioning look, but this made the two of them feel uncomfortable. Videl knew what Gohan was thinking, but she thought it would be best to wait until later to speak to him alone.

Pan and Noca both ate their food quickly and then sat there whilst contemplating what they should do for the day. It was about 11:30am and their question was close to being answered by the arrival of another Capsule-Jet. All four in the house looked outside with surprised expressions on their faces and wondered whom it could be. But a quick sense and Gohan confirmed that it was Vegeta, Bulma and Bra.

Noca sighed, knowing that this meant he would probably end up training with Vegeta for the day now. He sent a look to Pan and she gave him a reassuring smile to show that she knew what he was thinking and that she didn't mind. This made him feel better, but he was still annoyed that he would have to train on a day that he wanted to spend with Pan. He didn't have much choice after seeing the family walking over towards their door. Noca sighed when he saw that Vegeta was already wearing his armour.

They didn't knock, but then again, they didn't really need to. Bulma walked in first and went to talk to Videl whilst Bra walked over to Noca and Pan and immediately started probing about how their night had been. To Noca's relief Vegeta was speaking to Gohan.

Well…there was relief…until…

" **You! Boy…we're training…now!"**

Noca sighed and apologised to the two girls and walked upstairs to change into his Gi.

" _ **Can't even have 2 days of rest…I'm not training tomorrow…that's all I'm saying,"**_ Noca was pretty annoyed by this training session. Especially outside in this type of area because that meant Vegeta didn't have to worry about holding back. Noca threw on the old blue Gi that Gohan had given him and he left the room about to go downstairs, but then noticed that Gohan was leaving his own room wearing his orange Gi.

" **Yeah…Vegeta wants me to train as well…"** Gohan also sighed in a annoyance. It appeared that he too didn't feel like smiled weakly as he knew this would have some difficulty. The difficulty was confirmed when Vegeta stated that the two older Saiyans would attack Noca together. Noca groaned and then the three fighters made their way outside.

Pan was about to follow so she could watch, but Bra grabbed her arm.

" **Where are you going? We've got lots to talk about!"** Bra said with a very pleased smile. She would get the information that she wanted from Pan and the fact that they would be alone meant that Bra could be as questioning as she frowned and looked back to Noca and saw that he was looking back in her direction. He sent her an apologetic smile and continued on. Pan sighed and turned to her best friend.

" **Fine,"** She said this with a huff and then the two girls made their way to Pan's bedroom to have their discussion. The good thing was that the view from Pan's bedroom could allow them to watch the training at the same time.

The three Saiyan fighters stood round the opposite side of the lake in preparation for their training session. Vegeta stood with his arms folded and a scowl on his face as always. Gohan was doing a few stretches, a la Goku. Noca meanwhile stood with a disappointed expression on his face and was just staring in the direction of Vegeta and Gohan.

" **You better be ready for this,"** Vegeta pointed at Noca and got no reaction from the boy, this just made him smirk. **"So, you're really confident about this?"**

In actual fact Noca hadn't been paying much attention and no, he wasn't that confident about this session.

" **Well get ready!"** Vegeta yelled out and powered up into a Super Saiyan 2 and Gohan powered up in his mystic form to match Vegeta.

The prince could sense that he was almost level with Gohan's full power and was glad because this meant he was close to becoming the strongest fighter on the planet. But Noca was ensuring that he made it difficult for the proud Saiyan prince. Noca's energy flashed around him briefly and he became a Full-Powered Super Saiyan. The teen knew this fight was going to be more challenging than any of his other training sessions with his teachers, so he needed to add more power.

His aura flared up around him and his energy began to rise to a new level. That was the beauty of Full-Powered Super Saiyan, in most conditions you wouldn't need to power up, but just become the Full-Powered form. If you found yourself in a situation where you needed more power you could add to your full power form.

Noca was standing, ready to begin his fight. Vegeta hadn't bothered moving into a stance, but Gohan had and Noca hoped this meant there would be some seriousness from Gohan in this training session. Vegeta and Gohan looked to each other and nodded to show they were ready and then the Prince looked to Noca. He nodded to indicate he was ready, but was actually pretty worried that he would struggle.

The older Saiyans both sprung from the ground at the same time and charged towards Noca at a great pace. Noca's eyes widened in surprise and he had to act quickly. He was very swift in jumping up off of the ground and blasting into the sky, but the two Saiyans immediately altered their path and were now following the boy.

They moved wide from each other so that they could try and attack Noca from opposite sides. Noca noticed this and didn't want to end up being caught so he made sure that he moved away by phasing around them. The two attacking Saiyans stopped to try and get a tag on Noca's energy. The boy thought he had them fooled for a second and decided to charge in from his position.

He was behind Vegeta and decided to shoot in foot first to try and deliver a crushing blow to the back of the Prince's head. Vegeta smirked and ducked managing to avoid the kick completely, but Noca carried on moving forward, hoping to at least get a hit in on Gohan. The Demi-Saiyan threw up an arm to block the kick and upon feeling the impact realised that the attack wasn't that powerful.

Gohan was about to move for an attack, but Noca quickly swung his free leg into action and crashed a kick square into Gohan's face. The older Saiyan fell away to regain focus, but as he did Noca was already being attacked once more. Vegeta had charged in from behind Noca and struck the teen in the back with his elbow. The young Saiyan winced in pain as he was fired towards Gohan due to the very powerful impact.

Gohan, not wanting to give the boy enough time to recover, threw a punch and struck Noca in the chest. The boy was heading back the way he came until there was another impact from Vegeta. This time it had come from above and Vegeta had drilled his foot down into Noca's stomach. It sent the boy shooting down and he soon splashed down into the cold lake.

He let his body sink down whilst he formulated a plan. The boy was well aware of a Saiyans increased lung capacity, but he knew he couldn't stay down there forever.

He charged up some Ki blasts and began to fire them up into the sky, where Gohan and Vegeta were still hovering. About 10 Ki blasts were fired, but the Saiyan prince managed to back away from them easily. The same couldn't be said for Gohan as one of them struck him in the chest and exploded sending him through the air a little bit.

Noca used the explosion as a distraction so that he could fly out and charge on Vegeta. He shot up in front of the Saiyan prince and attempted to kick him in the gut, but Vegeta was quick to flip up into the air a bit more. Noca was just bringing his leg down and was about to attack, but soon felt that Gohan was rushing in to attack.

The boy started to worry about taking a defensive stance now, but he also remembered that Vegeta was on his other side. Vegeta had twisted in the air and was coming in for a strong kick and Noca knew he had to defend that, but Gohan was about to attack with a punch. The quarter-Saiyan needed to act fast and that was exactly what he did. He didn't have enough time to move away, but he certainly had enough to redirect some of his energy into his arms as he flung them up so that he could defend from both sides.

It was a successful defence as Noca managed to remain in the same position and the clash of power sent a shock wave through the entire area and shook ground. Everyone in the house struggled to stay stood up, but the shaking ceased before too long. Not wanting to stay still, Vegeta sprung away from the clash and started powering up a Ki blast. Gohan took the initiative and tried to get Noca into a position where he would feel the full effect of the attack.

The Demi-Saiyan swung his fist to try and hit Noca, but the young Saiyan was quicker and dodged to the side and grabbed a hold of Gohan's arm. He then swung around the Demi and managed to get Gohan's arms into a lock. Then only problem was that Vegeta had already fired his blast. Gohan's eyes went wide in shock and he didn't know what he was going to do. He noticed that Noca wasn't focused enough and he swung his head back and clashed with Noca's face. Noca grunted in pain and blood started to come from his nose and mouth where he had accidently bitten down on his lip in the process.

Gohan then flipped up and over Noca and landed in the ideal position. He kicked Noca in the back and the young Saiyan was knocked into the oncoming blast. The body and the blast connect and there was a slight explosion and the sky filled with smoke from the blast.

Vegeta smirked at the hit and Gohan breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't been the one to connect with the attack. Vegeta could feel that Gohan was relaxing when he knew that he should have been keeping his guard up.

" **Hey Gohan! You need to keep your focus!"** Vegeta shouted out to the Demi. Gohan noticed that Vegeta was trying to get to him, but it was too late as Noca shot up and out of the smoke cloud and fired a Ki wave from each hand in the direction of his opponents.

Vegeta had his focus the entire time so he managed to move and avoid it where as Gohan had to throw up an arm to block. Vegeta took his chance and flew along the wave up to Noca. Both waves started to dissipate, but it didn't matter because Noca lost all control once Vegeta shot up to his side and kneed the teen in the ribs. Noca arched to the side in pain and lost his ability to defend in this moment.

Vegeta acted swift and slammed his fists down on Noca's head and sent him flying back towards the ground. Gohan once again took the initiative and flew in punching Noca once more. It sent the teen flying until he was above the lake again and then Vegeta dropped down with another drilling kick.

The teen was falling towards the lake, but had managed to regain his control knowing that he couldn't do that Ki attack from underwater a second time. Unfortunately, Gohan and Vegeta chose not to give him the chance to regain control and hovered next to each other and they both fired Ki blasts to help push him down into the water quicker.

Noca splashed down once more, but this time he was affected by the Ki attacks from the two Saiyans and he simply floated towards the bottom. Upstairs in the house, Pan could sense that Noca may end up drowning in the lake. She stood up and stood up against the window hoping to see him fly out. But nothing happened.

The two Saiyans hovered waiting for about 5 minutes and then Vegeta floated down and fished him out. Pan was relieved that someone decided to go down and get him. She could feel that there wasn't anything wrong with him and sighed, returning to her seat. Bra just stared at her with a knowing smile on her face.

Vegeta slowly ascended higher into the air whilst keeping his grip on the back of Noca's Gi. The boy stayed limp in Vegeta's grip.

" **You…know…this was just disappointing…I expected more…"** Vegeta was speaking at a normal volume and he didn't even know if Noca could hear him or not. He didn't really care though. He was just annoyed that the boy had struggled with this training session. The prince was about to fly off towards the house and place Noca down until there was a spike in power and things to a different turn.

Noca shot up and kicked Vegeta in the gut, catching him completely off guard and causing him to bed over in pain and cough up saliva. Vegeta released his grip of Noca's Gi and the young Saiyan twisted around and sent another strong kick into his teacher's gut and this time it sent him shooting into the distance.

Gohan saw that Noca wasn't down and came in to try and attack. He shot in from behind and attempted to kick up into the back of Noca's head, but the young Saiyan ducked forward and let the foot sail over. He then kicked back and managed to land a kick into this Saiyan's gut. Gohan wasn't given a chance to bend over as Noca swiftly turned around and kicked up into the Demi's chin and it sent him up and way from the boy.

Noca was the one not given time to regain himself though, as Vegeta shot in and punched his student in the back of the head. The hit made Noca's head jolt forward, but he immediately spun around and saw Vegeta coming in with his right fist. The teen managed to put his left arm out and grabbed on to Vegeta's arm and altered the direction it was aimed.

The young quarter-Saiyan then swiftly twisted and grabbed onto Vegeta's other arm and then kicked up into the Prince's chest with both of his feet. As soon as he made contact, Noca let go of the Prince's arms and Vegeta was propelled into the air this time. Noca powered up and charged after the Saiyan Prince, but was stopped by someone phasing in front of him. It was Gohan and he was ready to try and fight again.

Noca threw the first punch, but Gohan arched his back and ducked underneath the young Saiyan's arm. The Demi then attempted to kick up into Noca's face, but the Quarter-Saiyan dodged away from the kick. Gohan hadn't planned to stop though. He kicked his free leg out to try and hit Noca low, but he easily jumped over the adult's leg and punched forward striking the older Saiyan in the face.

Gohan flipped away through the air and then saw Vegeta appear behind Noca. The two of them then attempted to double team Noca this time and both flew in for a strong barrage of punches and kicks. All the hits were coming in and Noca was struggling to try and block or dodge as many as he could, but it was difficult with attacks coming in from both sides. A fist would fly for Noca's head, but if he moved out of the way he would most probably leave himself open for another attack. This seemed to happen more often than not. Noca needed to get out of this quickly.

Vegeta attacked from Noca's right with a fist aimed for the face, whilst Gohan was coming in from the left with a knee. Noca stuck out his left hand to catch Gohan's knee and then lifted his right arm to block Vegeta's punch. There was a minor shock wave from the powerful connection and then Noca swung around, kicked Vegeta in the face and elbowed back into Gohan's. Vegeta flipped away as Noca swung around and kicked Gohan away.

Vegeta kneed Noca in the back to catch of guard in this position and then slammed his fists down on the boy's head. Noca began to shoot down and before he could get too far Vegeta shouted out for Gohan to stay out of it now. He then shot towards Noca and grabbed onto his leg, spinning him around and letting go of him to watch him soar away. He didn't stop it there.

Even though Noca's body was flying away, Vegeta decided to try and test his skills in a more dangerous position. He lifted one arm and began to power up one of his signature attacks. The blue Ki gathered just in front of that one hand and once it was about the same size as the Saiyan Prince's hand, he let it shoot towards Noca. The energy soared towards the helpless boy and crashed into him with an immense explosion that shook the entire region.

It managed to get Bra's attention as well as Pan's this time. They both knew that was one of Vegeta's most dangerous attacks and they were worried for Noca's safety after such a critical hit. They both ran downstairs and headed out of the door to see the huge smoke cloud and then a figure falling from it. The body crashed down on the hard ground and was almost lifeless for a second.

Noca was stronger than that however, and he started to push up onto his knees. He had anger in his eyes and would've wanted to continue with Vegeta, but something was bound to stop him. It happened to be that his anger was sorely affecting his energy and he was remembering what Vegeta had said to him the previous day about not being able to protect Pan.

He stood up and glared at Vegeta and then powered up immensely for a few seconds. In the process, he had briefly transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, but due to his exhaustion, his energy fizzled out and he fell flat on the ground once more. Vegeta too powered down and just looked on at the boy. Pan took this as her signal to go and check on him. She took off at a run towards his body and knelt down beside him.

She slowly turned him over and saw that he was fine, but just tired and this was apparent by his breathing. She looked back to Bra and smiled to show that he was ok and this caused the blue-haired girl to sigh in relief and then send her father an angered look, but he just shrugged his shoulders. Noca's eyes slowly opened and he could see that Pan's blue eyes were staring down at him and she had a weak smile on her face.

" **You Ok?"** She spoke delicately to him as he sat up and winced in pain. She started to panic and was frantically checking if he was injured. Noca just raised a hand to show he was fine.

" **I'm just aching, that's all…"** He winced again as he stood up and fell to his knee. **"That…that attack hurt…"**

Noca could hardly speak without making a pained expressions and this just urged Pan to help him back to the house and up to his room. Well, once she was in the house, she ended up leading him into her room and helped him get onto her bed to rest.

She laid him on his back and she watched as his breathing started to return to normal. She had a content smile on her face whilst she watched him rest and Bra could notice this and she couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. Pan turned to see her friend and sent her a death glare. Bra knew it wasn't serious and just laughed at her friend.

It wasn't too long before Gohan came upstairs and gave Noca a Senzu bean and it healed him within seconds. He sat up and got out of the bed to do a couple of stretches to just see how he was holding up and was impressed with himself. He turned to Pan and she smiled with relief in her eyes and it just got a raised eyebrow from the boy.

" **You really think I could get hurt that badly?"** Noca seemed to have a sound of slight offence in his voice. He may have felt that Pan thought he was weak, but it was very much the opposite where she was concerned.

" **No…no…not at all…I'm allowed to worry!"** She exclaimed after noticing that she was about to start apologising, but she hadn't done anything just laughed at her and then looked down at his clothes realising he needed to get turned away from the girls and wanted to get changed, but then realised that they weren't leaving. The next bit of realisation came soon after.

" **This isn't my room…"** He said it slightly awkwardly as he turned around slowly and walked towards the door. Pan and Bra both followed him with amused smiles and as soon as the boy walked out of the room and shut the door, Bra turned to her best friend. She had a lot of questions to ask.

" **Ok, first…how did it go?!"** Bra shouted it out, but made sure not to be too loud although it has was so hard for her to contain her excitement at the moment. Pan had to back away in shock from the outburst, but had been expecting it. In fact she was just shocked that it hadn't come any sooner.

" **Listen…I know what you're thinking, but it was pretty…tame…"** Pan uttered, but she still had a very satisfied smile on her gave Pan a look as if to say that she knew it was a lie. Bra raised her eyebrow and smirked.

" **You kissed again, didn't you?"** Pan just blushed and looked away, but that only got an excited little squeal out of the blue-haired half-Saiyan. **"How was it?!"**

Bra was straight back in with the questions and Pan sighed as she slowly sat on her bed and thought back over the night. She honestly thought the night had been perfect and she knew this meant that she and boy would have such a great future. The blue-haired girl noticed the satisfied smile that appeared on Pan's face and sat next to her friend.

" **That good huh?"** Pan looked up and laughed at her friend.

" **It was perfect…"** Pan whispered as she closed her eyes and let the night flash in her eyes. **"He…he said…"**

Bra was eager to hear the end of the sentence and Pan seemed to be too happy to get the end out. She had never felt this way before and sometimes she had thought she may be too young, but this proved that no matter what, she couldn't stop how she felt.

" **He said he loved me…"**

Bra squealed in excitement once more when she said this and threw her arms around her friend in a tight embrace. Pan couldn't help but continue laughing at her friend and accepted the embrace. The two broke apart and the both had big smiles on their faces.

About half an hour passed by and Noca was fine by now. He had taken a Senzu bean to sort his aches and it seemed to do the trick. He was dressed in his comfortable clothes, but Bra had other ideas.

It seemed that she had Pan had almost forgotten their plans to meet Holline and Kiera at the Satan City mall. It was nearly 1pm so they had plenty of time to get there for when Holline's shift finished. Noca couldn't help, but let out a disgruntled sigh. He really didn't want to go out, but he really wanted to spend the day with Pan and had promised to meet their friends.

He knew the two of them still had plenty of catching up to do since he returned from the dead and he would make sure to get right to it. He agreed to go with the girls to meet Kareshi and was silently dreading a day out with Bra in Satan City, but there was no way out of it.

By the time the three of them had left, it was 1pm and they were in a jet approaching Satan City.

They arrived in the city at around 1:30pm and met up with Kareshi just outside the fabulous Satan City mall. This already seemed to be going a negative way, but Noca would deal with it the only way he knew how…just shut up and deal with it.

Kareshi was once again trying to be all chummy with Noca, but the quarter-Saiyan just found Bra's boyfriend to be a pain.

" **You know…if you were in the tournament and made it to the final you'd be perfect for the boxing team…or the football team…or…"** Kareshi was rambling on and Noca had enough and tried to think of something to stop him.

" **But I died…"** Noca said the first thing that came to his head to try and shut the boy up, but to be honest that had no affect. It just led to more rambling.

" **Yeah, but you made it to the final…so what if you di…I mean…uh…you're alive now…so join one of the…"** Kareshi was stumbling over his words and once again, Noca had to put a stop to it.

" **No,"** Noca's answer was blunt and put out there before Kareshi could have the chance to carry on. Didn't mean he wouldn't try…

" **Ah…come on buddy!"**

" **No way…wait…what? Buddy?!"** Noca seemed pretty alarmed and confused by Kareshi calling him buddy. They weren't friends. Or were they? Had Bra told Kareshi that he liked him? Or was he just assuming that fact.

" **Yeah! We're buds right?"** Kareshi threw his arm over Noca's shoulder and had a very friendly smile on his face. This just annoyed Noca and he slowly, but forcefully lifted Kareshi's arm away and told him not to lay another hand on him. Kareshi knew the seriousness after he saw the hard glare that Noca sent him. It was reminiscent of Vegeta's and even Noca had to admit he was trying his best impersonation of the Saiyan prince.

Pan and Bra noticed it and whilst the former found it a little amusing as Kareshi slowly cowered away, Bra didn't appreciate it and walked up to Noca and slapped him. Not too hard, but hard enough to show she was angry. Noca just looked her with a raised eyebrow before folding his arms.

" **Was that supposed to hurt?"** Noca had a slight smile on his face and Bra couldn't deny his smile was infectious.

" **Of course it wasn't…you are Saiyan after all…it was meant to get your attention!"**

Noca nodded once and then tilted his head to the side a little.

" **I'm listening…"** He said in a slightly bored tone, but made sure to focus on Bra. She had always been so nice to him so why wouldn't he be nice to her.

" **Be nice to Kareshi, he's only being friendly,"** Bra requested.

" **He's being annoying,"** Noca sent a glare to Kareshi and the boy quickly looked away not wanting to feel the pain of that stare any more. Pan giggled a little, but tried to make sure that Bra didn't hear it.

" **I don't care…just be nice,"** Noca sighed and accepted what Bra was saying, but upon standing next to Kareshi again, he made sure that he laid down a few ground rules.

" **On no occasion will you say that we are…buds…ever again. Got that?"**

Kareshi could only nod as it sounded like Noca was instructing a child on a few rules so that he didn't have to tell him off. This time it got giggles from both of the girls.

" **And…you will never talk to me about boxing or football again,"**

Kareshi nodded once more and was about to walk on until Noca grabbed him on the shoulder and turned him around.

" **Put your arm around me again…and I'll tell Vegeta something that will make sure you never step foot on the ground again,"** Noca's threat was said in a very serious tone and it certainly scared Kareshi. His eyes were filled with fear once more and he was trying to stammer something in response.

" **He…he…he'll break…my legs…"** Noca just let out a soft chuckle and shook his head.

" **I'm sure you know what I mean…"**

Kareshi then nodded in response and turned away from Noca and looked towards the girls again. They just shrugged their shoulders and could not hide their amusement. Upon seeing the look of pure terror in his eyes Bra had to step forward and ease his pain.

" **He was kidding about the last part…he could do what he said, but he wouldn't. He doesn't hate you,"** Bra explained, taking a hold of Kareshi's looked back to Noca and he had a friendly smile on his face this time.

" **Come on…do you really think Bra would let me do that?"** Noca asked the boy, with an amused began to laugh awkwardly, but the three Saiyans thought that it was quite amusing. Although they did agree it may have been a little unfair to threaten him with Vegeta.

" **Now…I'm hungry…the girls didn't let me have lunch!"** Noca looked to Bra with a fake glare this time and all Pan could think of doing was poking her tongue out at him. Noca just pulled away and laughed. **"How childish of you."**

Kareshi decided not to be silent any longer and piped up saying that there was a great restaurant that did some good burgers. The three of them agreed and walked off as a group to this restaurant to have their food. They still had about 20 minutes before needed to meet Holline and Kiera so once done with food, Bra decided to drag Pan to a clothes shop and whispered to her that she can buy something to impress Noca.

" **Bra I'm telling you…he was impressed by what I wore last night…"** Pan knew she wasn't getting to the girl as she continued to drag her friend to the shop. She may not be a fighter, but she still had strength.

" **Yeah…one outfit…you need more…you need to impress him more each time…"** Bra exclaimed as she carried on dragging the Raven-haired teen to the nearest store.

" **Honestly…I don't think he cares too much about appearance…"** Bra turned to her friend and looked at her with sparkling eyes.

" **Aww…how romantic,"** Bra squealed. Pan smiled weakly at her best friend before turning to face Noca and Kareshi who were currently walking towards the shop. He was already looking at the quarter-Saiyan girl with a very satisfied and almost love-struck look.

Pan turned back to her best friend once more and accepted that she would still buy something new, but only because she had to see that same look he had on his face the previous night. Bra almost cheered and started to pull Pan along. Kareshi saw that look in Bra's eyes and winced before turning to Noca.

" **Listen, they're gonna be a while…I know that look in bra's eyes…"** He shivered, getting a light chuckle getting out of Noca. **"Why don't we go and find something to do."**

Noca shrugged his shoulders as if to say "up to you."

" **I don't really know what's around here…you lead the way,"** Noca suggested, motioning ahead.

Kareshi smiled and nodded before walking away with the quarter-Saiyan. There was the slight problem that Kareshi knew nothing about Noca. Maybe he could try and use this time to get to know the boy a little bit more.

" **Ahem…so…what interests do you have?"** Kareshi asked, trying to sound turned to him and had a slight confused look on his face before looking down to the ground trying to think.

" **To be perfectly honest…I haven't really had much free time in my life. In my village there was always so much work that needed doing, but now…I know I'll have a lot more time…but I've never take any time to get used to things…"** The Saiyan teen explained. He really hadn't had much of a chance to adjust to this just looked to Noca with a blank and almost defeated expression. But suddenly something spiked in Noca's head. **"I do like playing this old fighting game…Gohan got it for free from Mr Satan years ago now…it's pretty old…"**

" **What is it?"** Kareshi asked. It seemed that there was some interest the boy had and Kareshi was going to find a way to use it to make them friends.

" **Mr Satan's Tenkaichi Budokai,"** Noca answered. Kareshi looked at Noca with a very shocked look.

" **Which one?"**

" **Uh…what do you mean?"** Noca uttered, not really understanding how video games worked. Kareshi felt like laughing because he had played that game as a child and there had in fact been 2 sequels to that game. He then remembered that Noca never had experience with this very modern life before and also that he said Gohan got it years ago.

They talked for a while about some of the other top fighting games and Noca seemed pretty intrigued and it led into Kareshi telling him about an upcoming video game that was based on a famous film series and had various levels.

Noca seemed intrigued and asked about the film series.

" **It's only the biggest franchise out there!"** Kareshi had half shouted this out in the middle of the mall and a lot of people turned to face him with embarrassed looks. Noca didn't seem to care, but Kareshi realised what he had done.

" **Well what's it called? I may check it out…"** Noca responded.

" **Great! You really need to. It's called…"**

" **HEY NOCA!"**

Well it looks like Noca would find out about that film next time as it turns out someone he knew had spotted him. But who could have spotted him in the middle of the mall? Noca turned to see two of his best friends walking towards him. Once was blonde and what had red hair. So I think it's safe to say it was Holline and Kiera.

" **Hi girls. Is it that time already?"** Noca looked to his watch and saw that it was 10 minutes past two. Neither of them had been paying attention to the time, but at least they still had plenty of time.

" **I've been ringing Bra and Pan, but there's no answer,"** Kiera told the two of them as she motioned to her phone and shrugged her shoulders in confusion.

" **Yeah…Bra's in the zone,"** Kareshi responded, raising his eyebrows. Kiera sent him an understanding look and sighed.

" **Can't believe he started without me!"** Kiera seemed a little angry with this, but nothing too violent. Noca was the one to sigh this time.

" **Oh great…you like fashion as well…"** He mumbled as he looked to the ground and shook his suddenly brightened up though.

" **Of Course! Who couldn't?!"** She exclaimed. Kareshi and Noca looked to each other with awkward smiles before laughing and then proceeding to follow the other two girls as they went to find Bra and took this time to talk to his long time best friend.

" **So how was your first day Holline?"** He asked, as he put an arm around her.

" **Oh it was great,"** Holline hadn't felt this close with Noca in a while and she really missed when they spent a lot of time together. She had a pleased look on her face as she thought back over her first day of working.

" **The manager said I was a natural."** She said this as if she was bragging, but it was only as a joke that was confirmed by her laughing afterwards. Noca could only compliment her and agree that she was in fact a natural.

" **My mom used to love the cakes you made,"** Noca said with a smiled at the compliment and laughed some more before enquiring about whether or not he liked them cause he only said that his mother liked them. Noca got defensive saying that of course he liked them and this made Kiera and Kareshi laugh along with the girl.

They soon met up with Pan and Bra and had to endure some more painful shopping for a few hours before it was decided that everyone would return to their homes. Holline and Kiera simply walked back to Erasa's home whilst Bra said she would be returning to Capsule Corp. later, but would go to Kareshi's for a bit longer first.

That just left Pan and Noca to fly home to the forest and this was perfect because it meant they would get home very quickly.

On the way back Noca mentioned how he and Kareshi seemed to have a little bit in common and it would maybe mean they could have a friendship, but Noca admitted there was still a little bit of annoyance to him. As Noca started to think over the day a bit more he sighed and it certainly grabbed Pan's attention. Not just because of the sigh, but she could also sense a disappointment within him. Whilst the two were flying, she moved a lot closer to him and took a hold of his hand.

" **What's wrong?"** She asked, letting her concern get the better of turned to face her and couldn't help but feel happy upon seeing her face.

" **It's nothing big…just…this isn't how I wanted to spend the day…"** Pan was the one disappointed this time and Noca saw this and had to confirm that Pan had taken it the wrong way. **"Wait…what I mean is…this isn't how I wanted to spend the day with you…I mean…uh…"**

Pan laughed at the sight of Noca getting really confused and he just smirked back at her.

" **I didn't want to train…and I didn't really want to spend the whole afternoon with the others…I kinda…wanted to spend the day with you…"** He explained, finally getting his words back.

Pan couldn't get rid of the smile that stretched across her face once Noca said those words and he couldn't stop himself from blushing a little bit. They were silent for just a little bit before Pan spoke up once more.

" **What would we have done?"** She asked, with a very hopeful tone in her voice, even though she wasn't sure what she would've turned to face her once more and he was at a loss for words. He actually had no idea. He could only let out a very confused noise and once again Pan found it to be humorous.

" **I don't really know…maybe I need more time to think about that…"** He muttered, turning to face ahead. Pan sniggered a little before turning to face forwards once more.

" **You do that…but then you have to come right back to me,"** She turned to Noca with a serious look on her face now and Noca knew it was meant in good fun. He just had a satisfied smile on his face and enjoyed the rest of the journey home.

Pan spent the rest of the journey thinking about all the romantic things that Noca may do for her and she couldn't help but get herself over-excited even though he hadn't necessarily planned any of those things. In all honesty, Noca was starting to panic as Pan would surely be expecting something out of him now and he had no idea what to do. He would certainly need to talk to some of the men that he knew to find out what they have done. With the exception of Vegeta of course…he didn't want to think about what the Saiyan prince may suggest.

He would also need to find out from the women what they found romantic and had to hope they would help him. But that was once he and Pan were into their relationship a bit more. It had hardly started and already Noca was getting confused and worried.

He put his worries to rest and when they returned home, he put himself to rest. He was feeling a little worn out from the day he had and decided to just relax once at home. He had even managed to pick up a new video game whilst out with everyone (thanks to Bra) but he also had to remember what Piccolo had told him about meditation.

He still needed to learn how to control his emotions…especially with his feelings about Pan out in the open now. Noca would definitely need complete control.

* * *

Well, there you go. Hope you liked that chapter. So the next one will either be uploaded on the 29th September or 3rd October. It will most likely be 3rd and drop me a PM if you know why I'm waiting for that day.

Don't Forget to Review! If I don't receive enough reviews…then I will make Holline leave the series again. FOR REAL THIS TIME.

Another joke, but please guys…as always…please leave a review.

Next Time… _Chapter 6: One Year_


	6. Arc I: One Year (Anniversary Chapter)

DBAGs! This…is maybe not my best chapter, but…it's an important one. One year ago today (3rd October 2014) I started uploading a story call Dragon Ball AG: The New Journey Begins. The events of that first chapter took place 18th September Age 791. So…there is so much meaning behind the title of this chapter.

Not only is it uploaded exactly one year after the first chapter, but also the events within each chapter happen to take place on the very same day, just a year apart. (In this case there are a few more days also presented in this chapter.)

There was no other title choice for this chapter except for _One Year Later_ but I decided that could mean I was jumping forward a year.

As always I'm so happy with the support I have received from fans throughout the year. If people didn't like this story I wouldn't have gone through all the effort I have to make it the best I can. You guys are the reason why I never want to walk away from this story until I get to complete Noca's story.

There is so much more to come in the next couple of years…and I hope you will all be with me until the finish line. Once again…I thank you and I hope you all enjoy this!

Also, if you don't know...I have uploaded the first part of my Spin-Off backstories. CHECK IT OUT! It is still part of this series.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: One Year (Anniversary Chapter)**_

 _Monday 17_ _th_ _September Age 792_

Flashes of energy streaked through the pitch-black sky, bursting through the dark clouds and shining up the empty mountainous region. Well…almost empty. Standing a top a plateau was the young Quarter-Saiyan, Noca. He was looking down to the ground, but his eyes were closed. He could feel the energy flowing around him and through his body. The energy appeared to react to his control.

Noca clenched his fists and as he did, some more energy in the sky streaked through. The boy looked up and opened his eyes and this caused a streak of lightning energy to fire down from the clouds and crash into his body. There was a magnificent Golden flash and Noca was standing as Full Powered Super Saiyan. He opened his hands and put them in front of him. He looked closely and could have sworn that he saw blue energy flowing underneath his skin.

The Saiyan's attention was pulled to something that seemed to appear behind him. Noca dropped his arms to his side and looked over his shoulder. He caught a glimpse of the new person and it appeared to be a shadowed figure about the same size as the boy. Noca glared in the silhouettes direction and turned around. Both of them moved into a stance at the same time and instantly shot towards each other.

Noca threw a fist towards his opponent, but the figure performed the same move and both fists crashed into each other with an almighty blow. Both fighters moved away from each other and slammed in once more. They connected high in the sky by crashing their forearms into each other. There was a huge shock wave that erupted from the connection and also another flash of lightning from the clouds.

The fighters pulled away once more and both charged up powerful Ki blasts and as they did, it appeared that energy from the sky had started to swarm towards the two of them. Noca was building up an impossible amount of Ki and wasn't sure whether or not he had control over it, but upon seeing his opponent acting calm and composed Noca just smirked to himself and let it happen.

He pulled his arms to his side and began to power up a strong Kamehameha. The silhouette performed the same pose and attack and they seemed to be at even levels at the moment. No more time was wasted as the two of them both unleashed their attacks at the same time. They crashed into each other and a powerful beam struggle had been initiated.

The energy was pouring into the attacks and it appeared to be tiring out both of the fighters, but neither of them planned on giving up. Turns out, they didn't have a choice. Both lost control of their attacks at the same time and the beam exploded in the middle, blowing the two fighters away and severely damaging the environment.

Noca landed with a thud against a rock and watched his opponent do the same. He was feeling exhausted, but wasn't going to give up. He needed to prove that he was improving his control and would finally win this battle. He stood up slowly and began to power up some more. The other fighter stood up as well. He tried to power up, but there didn't appear to be any sort of energy increase.

Noca looked up and held his arms out wide and watched as all the energy from the clouds blazed down towards him and gave him an unbelievable power up. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. The sheer amount of energy building up managed to bring Noca down to his knees and without any warning, there was an explosion that allowed all the energy within him to flow freely and give him an advantage. Another Golden flash occurred and Noca knew his power-up was complete. He opened his eyes again and could see the faint flashes of blue electricity around his body. He was a Super Saiyan 2.

Noca stood up again and glared towards his opponent, but then a smirk formed on his face. He clenched one fist and then charged towards the silhouette with that fist aimed first. He was going in for a finishing blow and it would be sweet.

He was so close…but then…

" **Noca?"**

The voice echoed around Noca and it managed to bring him to his senses, he closed his eyes, there were no more flashes of energy and then he hit something very hard.

" **Noca?"** The voice said frantically once more as Noca felt the presence of someone beside him. He opened his eyes and noticed that he was lying on the floor of his bedroom. He glared to himself as he slowly sat up and looked to his side to see Pan staring at him.

" **Why did you disturb me?"** Noca asked, with somewhat concern and maybe a little agitation in his voice. **"I was meditating…I had control…"**

Pan looked down realising that she had been stupid to just barge in and disturb him when he was in a meditation.

" **Sorry…I guess…I wasn't thinking,"** Pan uttered apologetically. Noca just smirked and placed a hand on her shoulder.

" **It's ok…"** Noca replied in a friendly tone. **"I didn't mean to get annoyed with you…I guess it was just because of the state I was in…"**

Pan smiled back at her boyfriend and nodded before standing up and starting to make her way to the door. She stopped at the door and turned back to face Noca who was still sitting there on the floor, just watching after her.

" **You need to get ready for school,"** Pan said with a slight chuckled, noticing that Noca didn't realise what day it was.

" **Uh…really?"** Noca groaned as he pulled himself up and dragged his feet towards the bathroom. Pan just giggled quietly as she closed the door behind her and went back to her own bedroom.

Noca stood in the bathroom and thought back over the meditation session he had just had.

" _ **That was a good one, but my focus…why can't I keep focus? Pan managed to pull me out of that state so easily…"**_ Noca buried his head in his hands and shook those thoughts away. He decided that it would be best for him to address those problems another time. He needed to get ready for school now so that he could have enough time to have some breakfast.

The day at school was an ordinary one as always. All the classes dragged and as usual Noca would drift off in Miss Hartley's lessons. He really wasn't in her good books, but he didn't care about that. Noca just wanted to get through the day, get home and try some more meditation. He needed to ensure that he actually made some improvement and managed to keep focus.

Once the day was over and Noca and Pan returned home and after that day, they had been given a lot of homework, much to the disappointment of both teens. Noca had been given extra homework by Miss Hartley after falling asleep in her class. She told him that any time he fell asleep or wasn't focussing then she would give him extra homework. Noca felt it was unfair, but didn't argue. He didn't want double the extra work. Pan promised to help him and that's just what they were doing about 20 minutes after getting home.

They were sitting at Pan's desk and trying to work their way through the work, but they had noticed that Noca had been given some advanced questions and both of them were clueless.

" **My lord…she must really hate you,"** Pan suggested with a little chuckle. Noca, on the other hand, didn't seem amused. He just sat there glaring at the work and had no idea what he should be doing.

" **Why do I have to attend school?"** Noca questioned, slamming his head on the desk and earning some more laughter from Pan. Noca grumbled out a small groan, but didn't lift his head up. Pan, realising that he would end up giving up if he stayed like that, whacked him on the arm to get his attention.

" **Hey! Don't leave it all to me,"** Pan exclaimed as Noca slowly lifted his head and looked at Pan. He smiled at her and then picked up his pen before turning back to the page. Pan just continued to look at him with a satisfied smile on her face. She soon realised that she had distracted herself and turned back to the work.

As the time went on, they two teens managed to get as much of the work done as they could. They realised that whatever had been done was enough, no matter what any teacher told them. They were just tidying up their papers and putting them away in the folders, but Noca stopped when he fixated upon the date once more. It was the homework due date on his question sheet. 18th September.

Noca just stared at the date for some time and this earned a concerned look from Pan. She looked from the sheet, back to Noca and tilted her head in wonder. She moved over to him and wrapped her arms around him. Noca didn't react immediately, but when he did, he lifted an arm and held onto Pan's.

" **Tomorrow will be ok…right?"** Pan questioned. She didn't really know how Noca would truly feel at the moment. The connection they shared wasn't good enough to know exactly how he was feeling, especially when there were so many conflicting emotions within him.

Noca sighed and turned around so he was looking into Pan's eyes. He nodded his head and forced a weak smile.

" **I'll be fine…I've had my closure,"** Noca turned away again and stood up. He packed his things away in slight anger and walked towards the door. **"It was Tenura…and he was dealt with…"**

Pan could hear the cynicism in his voice and the rage in his heart. She grabbed onto his arm to stop him from continuing. Noca halted and stood in the same position.

" **Then why are you so angry?"** She asked, walking around in front of him. Noca looked away, but knew that looking into her eyes would help him feel so much better.

" **Tenura's still alive…I never got my revenge…and…I'm fine with that…"** Noca said in confusion as he buried his head in his hands. **"Why am I fine with it?"**

The question surprised Pan. In actual fact, Pan was very surprised by the fact that Noca was fine with Tenura being allowed to live on. She had no answer for him, but she knew he would need to hear something otherwise these thoughts would plague his mind all night.

" **Maybe…maybe because…uh…"** Pan was stumbling over her words whilst trying to frantically think of something to tell him. Noca looked up at her and the look in his eyes told her why he was fine. **"It's not the person you are…"**

" **What? What do you mean?"** Noca asked as his brow furrowed.

" **You're ok with not having revenge because…you're not a killer,"** Pan explained to Noca. He just nodded once in response and looked up at her again. He smiled weakly once more and Pan smile back.

" **It still doesn't make sense to me, but at least you're here for me…"** Noca said as he lifted a hand and gently stroked her cheek. Pan blushed and looked down as his hand connected with her skin and it just made Noca chuckle. **"Thank you."**

Pan looked up at him once more and quickly pulled Noca in for a short kiss. Now it was Noca's turn to blush a little. Whilst they knew they were in a relationship now, they still had to settle into it some more.

" **Just promise me you'll be ok tomorrow,"** Pan requested as she held onto his hands. Noca looked down and then back into Pan's eyes. His smile faded and he looked to the side.

" **I hope I will be…"** He turned back to her once more and smiled before gathering the rest of his work and taking it back to his room. Pan just sighed, but felt like she had truly managed to help Noca with this. She looked to her door and smiled weakly. She stood in silence for about 5 minutes until she heard a call from downstairs.

" **Pan, Noca! Time for Dinner!"**

Both the quarter-Saiyans in the upper level of the house reacted and headed downstairs to get their food.

* * *

 _Tuesday 18_ _th_ _September Age 792_

Noca had gone to bed with a lot of worry in his head the previous night. He dreaded that he might end up having one of his bad dreams once more, but that didn't appear to happen. Actually…Noca managed to have one of the best nights sleep in a while. It was shocking.

He woke up peacefully, turned to his phone and checked the time. 6am. The time he normally woke up. He pulled himself out of bed, stretched and headed to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled weakly, but it still didn't quite feel right. He knew that he would be in some sort of bad mood, no matter what. He just didn't want the others to see the brunt of it. He needed to remember that he had his closure.

He knew that Tenura had done it. He had managed to see his mother and say a proper goodbye. At least he had the chance to live his life. Noca remembered what his mother had told him when in Other World. She never had much of a life and she wanted Noca to live his as best as he could. Noca smiled to himself and told himself that today was just another day, but he still needed to keep those memories of his mother's life in his head, after all…that was the day that Noca's previous life ended and his new one began.

Once Noca was ready, he went downstairs and saw that the family were all sat there about to eat breakfast, but they had been waiting for Noca. They all looked to doorway up at Noca and they seemed to have somewhat saddened expressions.

Noca didn't want people to feel sorry for him so he smiled at them and sat down to eat his food. Everything was silent for a bit though. No one seemed to know what to say. Pan realised that Noca did have a slight conflict of emotions, but he seemed to be very calm. Noca couldn't take the silence anymore.

" **So Gohan, I've been trying some more meditation…"** Noca said, trying to break the quiet. Gohan looked up from his food and smiled at the boy.

" **That's good to hear. How's it going?"** He asked. The Demi-Saiyan realised that Noca was upset and angry, but he had a good control on it and he was holding up on what would be a very hard day for him.

" **Not good…Well…It's ok, but I'm struggling with maintaining focus when there are…noises…and other distractions around,"** Noca explained to his former teacher.

" **That will always be a struggle, but just try to push them aside by constantly trying,"** Gohan continued to talk to Noca about how he can improve his strength in the meditation department, whilst Pan just continued to watch on with a smile on her face. Videl noticed the way her daughter was looking at the boy and nudged Pan in the arm lightly. The girl turned to her mother and went a very bright shade of red and tried to carry on eating her food.

Soon in was time for the teens to leave for school and leave they did. The journey to Satan City was quiet, but mainly because the two of them didn't really have anything to talk about considering that they lived together and spoke all the time. Once they arrived, they met up with their friends and walked of to school.

The first lesson was something dull. Noca didn't actually pay much attention to what books he had picked up. At least he had an excuse for accidently forgetting his homework, but Noca wasn't planning on worrying about homework in any lessons today. He managed to get through the first 2 lessons and it was now the lesson just after their first break.

Noca was sat in his seat in Dr Price's history class and due to how boring it would be, the Saiyan decided to try and focus on his meditation in these types of situations.

Dr Price was giving some lecture about something and Noca just made the decision to start now and closed his eyes. He closed off his surroundings and attempted to delve deep into himself to try and find the best way to regulate emotional control and use it to his advantage. It was one of the main priorities in his training, that and trying to become a Super Saiyan 2.

Noca entered a very dark room. He quickly scanned to see if anything was there, but it seemed to be completely empty. There was no energy ball that held the secrets to his potential like usual, but it still felt like that energy was close. The Quarter-Saiyan felt that he needed to take a couple of steps forward, but as he did there was a pain that shot up his spine and he fell to his knees.

As Noca connected with the floor, the whole room seemed to light up, but it was a very bright red. Noca looked around and didn't understand what was happening. A figure slowly started to make its way towards Noca and it bent down beside him.

Noca looked to the side and when he saw who it was, he wanted to grab a hold of them and rip them apart. It was Tenura. The Vosan backed away with a confident smile on his face and once Noca stood up, he fell to his knees once more.

" **You may be within your own mind, but your thoughts aren't clear today,"** Tenura said as he leaned in closer to the boy. Noca looked up and tried to swipe for the Vosan's face, but Tenura backed away and suddenly vanished. Everything changed again and Noca was spun around and suddenly landed in some sort of blue room. In contrast to the bright red it was now a very light blue.

Noca stood up and looked around once more, but didn't find anything…until someone stepped out of a corner. This time…it was his mother.

" **Noca, this is your peaceful place. The place where you can keep your happy memories and live life feeling fine…"** Noca had no response for his mother and just shook his head and looked around once more. She decided to continue. **"The other place…is where you hold all your regrets and much of your anger."**

" **What am I here to do?"** Noca questioned as he slowly walked towards his mother. He was within 2 feet of the woman when all of a sudden the room shook, twisted and changed once more. He ended up back in the red room and Tenura was standing over him again.

" **You are here to confront your emotions and find a balance,"** Tenura uttered in a somewhat helpful tone. Noca looked up at the Vosan with a raised eyebrow.

" **Why are you helping me?"** Noca asked, a very defensive tone in his voice.

" **Because I am a figment of your emotions. You were here to confront your emotions and you harbour a lot of rage towards Tenura."** The Vosan walked away from the teen and looked back at him over his shoulder. **"Your rage chose to take the form of the being you consider your worst enemy."**

" **What help is that meant to do?"** Noca questioned as he was finally able to stand up, but as he got to his feet the room started to shift and shake once more. Noca was flung up into the air and landed down on the ground in front of his mother once. He looked up at her and slowly stood up. **"And what are you the embodiment of?"**

" **I symbolise your love towards your mother and your happy memories like I stated previously."** Noca didn't know if he could believe what this version of his mother was saying to him. He didn't understand any of this. There was another huge shake and suddenly both rooms seemed to blend and it became a white room. Both Emna and Tenura stepped forward and stood in front of Noca.

" **How do I confront my emotions? How do I find this balance?"** Noca asked as he slowly made it to his feet once more and looked between the two of them.

" **You need to make peace between your anger towards Tenura and your sadness and guilt about my death,"** Noca's mother said to the boy, but he still seemed to have a very confused expression on his face. **"There will never be peace within your heart if there is so much conflict between your emotions."**

" **Your mother wanted you to move on from those bad memories, from the vengeance you hold towards me."** Tenura told the boy as he folded his arms and smirked. **"You will never be successful if you can't learn how to control your emotions. You will never be calm enough to focus on your training."**

Noca seemed to have some sort of understanding now, but there was still quite a lot of confusion, that was very clear. He shook his head trying to make complete sense of the situation, but this was all proving to be very difficult. Noca looked down and contemplated what he needed to do, but by the time he looked back up both of the beings had disappeared.

The room started to shake and twist once more and Noca was thrown into a very deep chasm. He had no idea where he would end up, but he was sure it wouldn't be calm. When he finally hit the ground there was an electric shock that coursed through his body and it caused him to wriggle and shudder. When it finally stopped, Noca sat up and looked around.

He could see flashes of moments in his life that were not the best of his memories. The time he was tormented by kids in his village, the day his mother died, the final of the tournament when he died, when Tenura came to earth. They all shocked through his mind and flashed in front of his eyes causing him clench his fists and shake his head.

" **STOP IT!"** He screamed out in anger at seeing all these bad memories and it caused some static energy to flash around him in real life. Pan turned to look at the boy after feeling the static and saw that he was in a meditative state. She decided to let him stay in this state and not disturb him, but that wasn't to say Dr Price would be too please to see Noca like this.

Back in his meditation, Noca's visions stopped and all of a sudden some more memories began to flash around. Life with his mother, seeing his mother in Other World, first kiss with Pan, starting relationship with Pan, these were all the memories that had flashed around him this time.

" **What are these memories meant to help with?"** He shouted out once more. He didn't like that his memories were being forced upon him.

" **You need to realise that your memories aren't all bad. You focus on all the bad memories and the negative emotions. This will not help you focus. Understand that you can put the memories of our past to bed, but you need to focus on the future."** Noca's mother explained to him. He could only hear her voice, but it seemed to be very calming and just as caring as ever.

" **I can't just forget about my past with you…"** Noca started, but his mother's voice was quick to interrupt.

" **I'm not saying you should forget about it, but you shouldn't dwell on those thoughts anymore."**

Noca seemed to understand, but there was still a struggle of emotions in his head. He tried shaking it to help sort it out, but nothing was happening.

" **You can't just get away from it Noca. You need to learn to fight against these negative emotions and focus on your future!"** Emna's voice exclaimed to Noca. He couldn't bear this anymore and he was finding this far too hard.

In real time, there was another spark around Noca's body and it managed to grab Pan's attention again. She turned to the side abruptly and the Teacher at the front of the class noticed and saw that Noca was sitting there doing nothing, with his eyes closed.

" **Noca, I would appreciate it if you would pay attention to this class,"** The teacher called towards the boy. Everyone turned around to see that he was sitting there with his eyes closed. Pan put a hand on his arm and tried to get him to come back to reality. But he didn't.

Noca was still in his mind and was finding things increasingly difficult. There were more memories sparking around and it wasn't very comforting.

" **Come on…you can fight this…you can fight this…"** Noca muttered to himself over and over. Trying desperately to calm himself. It was working though. His mother was constantly telling him that he needed to resolve the conflict in his heart. He needed to find a way to balance all his emotions together. Noca needed to stop focussing so much on Tenura and his mother's death.

He was starting to realise it now. His memories of his mother needed to be the good ones, the times when he enjoyed her presence. He needed to be able to move past the anger he held towards Tenura for being the one to kill his mother. That had been resolved. Tenura was defeated and will never come back to the Earth. He would just be beaten again if he did try.

Noca shook his head once more and he realised that he was making great progress, but there was still some more digging that he needed to do. He was about to follow on down into the chasm some more, but there was a loud smacking sound and it was enough to pull Noca from his meditation.

He opened his eyes and saw Dr Price standing in front of him with his ruler slammed down on the desk. Noca looked up at him blankly until a glare started to appear on his face. Pan noticed the glare and the significant rise in his anger.

" **Thank you for waking up, now we can continue with the lesson,"** Dr Price stated as he turned around and walked back towards his desk, but he hardly got close before Noca slammed his fist down on the desk, cracking it. The teacher turned around and looked at the boy shocked. He slowly stood up and glared towards the teacher

" **You…you…ARE A FOOL!"** Noca screamed, much to the surprise of everyone in the room. **"I was so close and you had to fuck it up!"**

Pan was looking up at her boyfriend and she honestly seemed quite scared about how he was reacting. She whispered his name in the hope that he would hear, but she had said it far too quietly.

" **M…Mr Brief!"** The teacher explained in a very stern, but nervous voice.

" **I was making tremendous progress with my emotional control and now you've ruined it!"** Noca shouted at his teacher once more. He then looked around the classroom and sighed. **"You know what, I'm out of here."**

Noca gathered up his stuff and bent down to be eye level with Pan before uttering a quick "I'm sorry," he kissed her on the cheek and then walked towards the door and left the school. He took his stuff to his locker and then made his way towards the exit.

Meanwhile, someone had watched the entire outburst. It was Mr Teki.

" **Interesting…he lacks control…my boss will be very interested…"** The mysterious technology teacher stated to himself as he turned and started to walk back to his classroom. **"He'll be very interested."**

Noca had made it out of the school and was flying away from the City, but he wasn't going anywhere in particular. Suddenly, he felt someone's Ki spike a few miles North of West City. He instantly realised that it was Vegeta and he knew that the Prince was trying to get his attention. Noca sighed and powered in that direction.

He got closer to Vegeta's location and noticed that the Prince was standing in the middle of a rocky wasteland. Noca took a deep breath and then descended down to the ground and landed behind Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince didn't bother to turn around and face Noca and the teen didn't really care. He knew why they were here, but he honestly couldn't be bothered with any of it.

" **You seem to have a lack of emotional control..."** Vegeta uttered in quite a calm and reserved tone. Noca still didn't care for why he was here and hadn't actually managed to calm down from his earlier outburst. **"We're going to calm you down."**

Vegeta turned around to face Noca and without saying anything he powered up to a Super Saiyan 2. Noca still didn't react and just kept his glare focussed on the Adult Saiyan in front of him. Vegeta could see the attitude that he was showing right now, but knew how to settle it. Noca turned to face away and then sighed to himself once more. He looked back to Vegeta and there was a flash of energy around the teen. He became a Full Powered Super Saiyan and glare in Vegeta's direction.

" **Come on then…let's get this over with,"** Noca said in a bored tone. Vegeta grunted and charged towards the teen straight away.

The Prince was inches from Noca when the boy simply phased out of the way, reappearing behind Vegeta. Noca then swung his leg towards Vegeta's head, but the prince grabbed his leg and then swung a fist around, planting it square in the boy's face. Noca backed away through the air, shook his head and then charged back in and aimed a barrage of punches.

Vegeta simply avoided every one of the punches and then shot his knee up into the boy's gut, taking him completely off guard. The Prince then lifted his hands up into the air and plunged them down into the back of Noca's head. The boy shot down towards the ground, but managed to power his aura to stop himself from hitting down. He had to throw a quick guard up, as Vegeta charged down in for another attack. Vegeta smashed his arm into Noca's and there was a powerful shock wave that erupted through the area.

The wave managed to shake everything and destroy a couple of rock formations. Both Saiyans backed apart and then charge back in towards each other again. Noca aimed a fist for Vegeta's head, but the Prince rose above it and slammed his own punch into Noca's face. The teen was knocked away, but once again managed to regain his control and prepared to fly in once more. Vegeta backed away with his arms crossed and wasn't at all satisfied with how the fight was progressing.

" **You really disappoint, don't you?"** Vegeta simply muttered, whilst shaking his head. Noca growled in anger and fired a Ki barrage towards the prince. Vegeta simply phased away from them and watched as they flew into a mountain. Noca realised Vegeta wasn't there and cancelled out the blasts and looked towards the prince. He still had a glare on his face and decided to charge towards Vegeta once more.

He flew up to him and aimed a fist, but the Saiyan prince simply dodged to the side and attempted to kick. Noca was the one that managed to avoid the attack this time as he ducked down and kicked up into Vegeta's face. He had managed to leave the Prince unguarded and proceeded to carry on the rest of his attack. He threw a right hook into the side of Vegeta's face and then used his left to hit the prince in the stomach.

Vegeta bent over the fist and then Noca continued by sending his knee shooting up into the Prince's face. Vegeta shot up so that his back was straight, but still wasn't given a chance to regain his control. Noca grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled the prince through the air. He flew towards a large rock formation and threw the Adult Saiyan's body through the mountains. He then pulled his hands to his right side and powered up the Kamehameha. He then unleashed the attack and blew up a large amount of the mountainous area.

Noca straightened up and looked down at the area. He still had a glare on his face and hadn't worked out his anger just yet. Vegeta wasn't ready to go down just yet and exploded out from underneath the rocks. He fired towards Noca and chased the teen through the sky. Noca knew that Vegeta was planning to take him out and would go full powered. Noca charged away and flew around in circles to tire the prince out. He pulled down into a canyon and flew in an awkward pattern to try and catch Vegeta out, but the prince wasn't so easily defeated. Vegeta powered up and this heavily increased his speed. He was about to catch the boy, but Noca phased away and left Vegeta trying to scan the area. Noca was above Vegeta and threw in a strong Ki blast towards him.

The Prince swung around and saw that the blast was about to crash into him. His eyes went wide in surprise and he turned to the side and watched as the blast crashed into the ground. He growled in annoyance at being caught out and turned to face Noca again and saw that he was dropping in with his feet aimed first. Both feet crashed into the side of Vegeta's face and fired him towards the ground. As he flew down to the floor he managed to flip and land on his feet, but ended up dropping to a knee.

He slowly stood up and smirked up in Noca's direction. He was actually pleased that Noca was finally deciding to take things seriously again. The Saiyan teen carried on towards Vegeta and was preparing to take things further. He was about to smash another fish into Vegeta, but the prince duck to the side and kicked up. Noca managed to block the kick and threw his fist down to try and hit Vegeta in the gut. The Prince was quick to twist and avoid the attack once more and then went in for a few punches. He aimed one towards Noca's head, but the teen dodged to the side. Another fist came in towards Noca's gut, but he managed to turn his body and avoid the punch again.

Vegeta was just starting to get a bit more frustrated and carried on trying to crash a barrage of punches into the teen. Noca just started backing away and staying just out of arms length of the attacks. He started to rise into the air and was beginning to let Vegeta just get a little closer so that he could get the next part of his plan to pull off. He managed to catch Vegeta's right hand and as the Prince aimed in with his left, Noca managed to catch his wrist and tightened his grip around the prince's arm.

Noca then went in with a head-butt and managed to send Vegeta stumbling back. The Prince held his hand to his face, but shook it off and charged back towards him. Noca simply threw his arms up in front of his face and blocked Vegeta's incoming attack, but the strength of Vegeta's punches was enough to break through Noca's guard and smash him in the face. Noca was stumbling back and Vegeta threw another fist square into the teen's face and then grabbed the front of his shirt with his left hand. He then began to pummel punch after punch into Noca's face with his right fist. Vegeta's punches were coming in so rapid that Noca couldn't get the time to just break out of it, but he was certainly getting angrier and that served to increase his power.

Noca managed to lift his hands up and held them around Vegeta's left arm and tried to pull the Saiyan prince off of him. Vegeta noticed this, but didn't let up on the continuous punches. The thing he didn't noticed was that the increased strength on Noca's shirt had managed to tear it and within 30 seconds and a few more punches from Vegeta, the top was torn from the teen. Vegeta now had no grip and Noca simply fell away and landed on his back.

He slowly pushed up to his feet and glared up at Vegeta. The Prince just dropped the shirt to the ground and smirked at the boy.

" **Are you still angry? Are you going to make this a challenge? You know that neither of us are using enough power to make this interesting…in actual fact…I'm very bored…"** Vegeta explained to the teen whilst looking off to the side.

" **Well maybe you should just leave…"** Noca suggested, still feeling really annoyed with Vegeta, but not really knowing why. Vegeta turned away from Noca and faced the distance.

" **You have anger to get out, but you're not trying hard enough,"** Vegeta stated in a more neutral tone. Noca growled in annoyance again and charged back towards the adult Saiyan. Vegeta smirked and turned around, he managed to time it right and catch the boy's fist. Vegeta then punched the teen in the face and swung around swiftly and planted a kick into Noca's face. Noca was knocked back and stumbled, but as he opened his eyes and looked forward he saw Vegeta had charged in again and sent an uppercut into the teen's gut.

Noca bent over Vegeta's fist, but as he did the Prince powered up some Ki and then opened his hand, unleashing the blast and firing Noca up into the air. As the boy shot up Vegeta decided to follow on and flew up and above Noca, proceeding to slam his fists down on Noca and sending him rolling towards the ground.

Noca crash-landed on his back and felt a slight pain strike all the way up his spine. Noca arched and grunted in pain, but then fell flat on his back again. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Vegeta up in the air, but it appeared that he was coming in closer. In fact, that's exactly what Vegeta was doing. He charged down towards the ground and landed his knee straight down in Noca's gut. The young Saiyan bent up due to the impact and cough out a lot of saliva.

Vegeta then flipped away and landed on his feet.

" **I guess you lost…"** Vegeta scoffed as he turned around and started to saunter away. **"Why don't you just head home?"**

Noca remained in the same position, trying to regain his breath, whilst Vegeta just continued to walk off and then took off and blasted away. Noca was still struggling to get his breath back and wasn't sure he could get himself up quickly. He was feeling really tired-out due to the meditation session in class and the damage that had been caused. He just couldn't be bothered to move right now and ended up drifting off asleep, or he fell unconscious…one or the other.

* * *

Noca woke up and realised that he was feeling rather cold, but wasn't sure about why. He rolled over and finally noticed that he was laying on a hard surface. He looked around and remembered the fight with Vegeta. He looked around and his eyes soon fell upon his torn shirt. The teen slowly stood up and realised that he was aching a little bit and he fell to his knees.

Noca tried to shake it off and remembered he had his Capsule-Case in his pocket. He took out the damaged case and noticed that his phone Capsule was ok. He took it out and checked the time to see that it was 4pm, so Pan would likely be at home by now. Noca sighed at how late he had let it get and then slowly lifted up into the air and flew back home. He didn't even know what people were going to say to him once he returned home, but he honestly didn't really care.

It took him about half an hour to get home, but he had already been relatively close. He couldn't go any faster due to his injuries from the fight. As soon as he landed, Pan had come rushing out of the house and she looked pretty angry until she noticed that Noca was in a bad state. He was missing his shirt, had blood on his face and had a few bruises and cuts on his torso. The look of anger suddenly changed to one of concern and she rushed to his side.

" **Are you ok? What happened?"** She asked frantically as he collapsed to his knees.

" **I…I…need…a Senzu…please…"** Noca managed to say whilst wincing painfully. Pan tried to help him to his feet and guided him into the house. She was quick to move to the stairs and take him to her room so that the others didn't notice and get worried. Once she had him set down on her bed, she rushed to her Capsule-Case and opened a Capsule that had a Senzu Bean inside of it.

She then took the bean to Noca and managed to get him to eat it and he seemed to be fine after that. She saw that the bruises had started to clear up, but she got a wet cloth from her bathroom to wash off any blood. Noca sat there in silence and had a very concerned look on his face. Pan didn't really know what was up and needed some sort of explanation about earlier on.

He explained that it was because of a meditation that was actually helping make progress. He also told her that it was Vegeta that had put him in that state after the Prince had tried to help him ease his rage. Pan made sure to move off from the talk about fighting and emotions and meditation so that she could tell him about something she and Bra had spoke about earlier.

" **So…uh…I know you probably won't be that interested, but the School Football team won some tournament and are having a party this weekend and Kareshi…"** Pan was explaining until Noca interrupted.

" **No."**

" **What? Come on…Bra really wants us to go. Kareshi managed to get us in because he plays for one of the younger Football teams…"**

" **Still…no."**

Pan sighed and didn't think that she would have any way to try and convince him to go with them.

" **Uh…Well…maybe you should come…so you can keep an eye on me…"** Pan took a shot in the dark and knew that Noca was protective of the people close to him, so this may just work.

" **Damn you Pan…fine…I'll go…"** Noca said, conceding defeat after hardly an argument. Pan smiled at him and thanked him with a small kiss on the lips. Noca took pleasure in having that connection with Pan as he had been feeling a little angry with himself, but she just helped calm him down.

Hopefully the group would be able to just enjoy this party, but not too much. Noca didn't want to see something bad happen.

* * *

 _Friday 21_ _st_ _September Age 792_

The rest of the school week managed to pass by without any issues. Noca managed to maintain concentration in his lessons, but was still trying to learn how to focus on his emotions. He would attempt meditation in the evenings if he had the chance, but he wasn't feeling it after that strange session on the Tuesday.

Pan, Noca and Bra were all at Mount Paozu getting ready to go out for this party. They would be staying with Goten and Valese that night so that the parents didn't worry if they returned home drunk. Pan and Bra didn't want their parents to know that they were heading off to a party and Noca just complied. Goten also fully understood why Pan would be worried so he didn't try and argue with her. He also knew that Noca was smart and would be there to look after them. They were also extremely lucky that Chi-Chi wasn't there because she surely would overreact.

They had planned to meet Kareshi in Satan City at 7pm so they could head over to the house where this party was taking place. Noca was sure that it wasn't a good idea to go, but Bra was adamant that it would be fun. Pan had also made sure not to tell Noca what had happened the last time they went to a party so not to worry him.

The three of them were all ready by about 6:15pm so they had plenty of time to get to Satan City and meet Kareshi. Noca had actually been ready for half an hour longer than the girls, but he remained patient and waited for them. When the girls came downstairs to leave, Noca saw that Pan looked different to usual. It seemed that Bra had forced her to use a bit more make-up than she was comfortable with, but Pan hadn't actually put up a fight and just complied with her best friend.

Noca thought she looked nice anyway, but even he noticed that she had dressed up as nice as she had for the night where the two of them officially started their relationship. Noca just smiled to himself and felt that she had only dressed up like that for his benefit and his alone. Pan approached Noca, blushing a little and smiled up at him.

" **Hey, so…do I look nice?"** Pan asked, still blushing just a bit. She held her arms out to let him have a full look. He quickly looked her up and down and smiled whilst looking in her eyes.

" **You look perfect…"** Noca started as he took a hold of both her hands and pulled in closer to her. **"As always."**

When he finished the sentence, Pan breathed a sigh of content and looked down to the ground with a smile creeping on her face.

" **Thank you,"** She muttered quietly. Noca just chuckled a little and put his arm around her. Bra just giggled and then decided to speak up.

" **Hey you two! We need to get going,"** Bra quickly informed them and then the three teens all headed outside and jumped on-board Bra's Capsule-Jet. Bra flew them to Satan City and much to Noca's pain she had decided to play some club dance music to get them in the mood. The two girls had to inform him that he'd need to get used to it because of the party.

Now let's take a chance to talk about what Noca and Pan had decided to wear. Noca wore a Burgundy shirt with the sleeves rolled up as far as his elbows. The Shirt also had a bit of black trim. He also wore a pair of black jeans and some white trainers. Pan was wearing a Navy Blue Lace-Back Halter-neck top with some black skinny jeans and a pain of black heels. She wasn't always too fond on heels, but they weren't very high heels.

Satan City came into their view and the time was about 6:55pm. They would still have to find somewhere to land that was close to where they were meeting Kareshi and then they needed to walk to the location of this party. The closer to the time it got, the more Noca started to get annoyed. He wasn't looking forward to this, but he didn't have any choice now.

They landed in the city, met with Kareshi and started to walk towards where the party was taking place. It didn't take them long and when they arrived they saw that it was a relatively large house with a very big garden. There were already people hanging around outside and in the garden. Kareshi said hello to one of the senior Football players and walked past him with Bra on his arm. Pan and Noca followed in behind, even though the player sent a concerned look towards Noca. It made the teen feel uneasy, but then the player smirked at him and Noca nodded in response.

They could all hear the music from outside and it managed to get a sigh from Noca. Pan turned to him and held his hand, smiling up at him in the process. Noca smiled down awkwardly and then looked ahead at all the people inside. He wasn't going to enjoy this. Kareshi and Bra walked back over to them and appeared to be carrying drinks. Noca strong Saiyan smell could tell that it was alcohol and he instantly declined the drink.

" **Ah come on, be fun!"** Kareshi pleaded with Noca, but the Teen Saiyan wasn't going to back down.

" **No. I think I'll be the only sane one tonight,"** Noca smiled at Kareshi as he walked towards a chair and sat down. He watched as Pan smiled weakly and headed off with Bra to have "fun" as she put it. Kareshi went off with his friends from the Football team whilst Noca was left alone. He didn't care, but it wasn't like it was peaceful. It did give him an idea though.

Noca closed his eyes and focussed on his energy and tried to push himself into a minor meditation. It proved to be very difficult due to the loud and abrupt noises, but there had certainly been progress because he could control it all eventually.

Whilst Noca was on his own, Pan and Bra were off having a good time and dancing. About an hour passed by and Bra was already pretty drunk. She really couldn't handle her alcohol. Granted she was still young and Pan would always advise against it all, but Bra was just as stubborn as her father and as rebellious as her mother.

Pan was lucky to have inherited her parents' sanity in these situations, but just like Bra and even Gohan, Pan couldn't really handle her alcohol either. So this led to Pan getting a little drunk as well. Some more time seemed to pass by, Noca was still in his Meditative state and wasn't keeping an eye on anything that was happening, so he didn't noticed what was about to happen.

Pan and Bra were still dancing, when out of nowhere Pan felt someone grab a hold of her waist and try to dance with her. Pan could tell the person was taller than her, but her senses informed her that it wasn't someone she was familiar with, so she swung around and pushed the person away.

" **Hey, what do you think you're doing?!"** She exclaimed as the other person stumbled back. She soon got a good look at who it was and instantly recognised them. It was the boy from the previous party. It was Tony.

" **Hey girl. Fancy seeing you here,"** He said, in a friendly tone, obviously forgetting what had happened last time. He tried to approach her again, but Pan just backed away from him.

" **Why don't you piss off and leave me alone?!"** She yelled at him. Tony seemed to be shocked by the reaction and looked around him.

" **It doesn't look like your boyfriend is about…"** Tony said noticing that Pan was with Bra again. She didn't say anything, but continued to glare at him. She had dealt with him on her own last time and she could do it again. The difference between this time and the last was that she was drunk and that could serve to affect a Saiyan's control on their power.

Noca could sense that Pan's energy was trying to react with her emotions, but was struggling. He noticed that she was filled with quite a bit of anger right now and that managed to pull him from his meditation. The noise of the party suddenly flooded back into his ears and when he opened his eyes there were lights flashing and he couldn't see any of the people that he had come with.

" **Come on, why don't we get out of here?"** Tony asked. Pan had a huge sense of Déjà vu flood over her, but she ignored it and glared at the boy.

" **I can't because I'm here with my boyfriend and even if I wasn't with him, what makes you think I'd go with you?"** She questioned, causing him to look pretty offended. Pan turned away and was about to walk back to find Bra, but Tony grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her back to him.

" **If you're boyfriend is here, where is he?"** Pan was about to answer, but Tony was suddenly turned around and Pan was pretty surprised with what happened next.

" **I'm right here!"**

The next thing any one knew, Tony had been lifted up by the front of his shirt. People turned around to see that Noca had a hold of the older teen and was glaring up at him.

" **I'll ask you once…"** Noca spoke with a lot of intimidation and Tony was scared right now. Pan was sort of pleased to see Noca acting this protective even though she knew it was primarily a Saiyan thing. **"Kindly Fuck off."**

Noca dropped Tony to the ground and put his arm around Pan and walked away with her. Tony stayed on the ground with people standing around him and he just looked blankly in the direction that Noca and Pan were walking.

" **Are you ok?"** Noca asked, once he and Pan were outside.

" **I'm ok…but you didn't have to do that,"** Pan stated. She wasn't angry, but she did feel like she could've protected herself. She didn't mind that Noca was there to look out for, but felt that it wasn't that big of danger.

" **I guess it was just an instinctual action,"** Noca suggested whist shrugging his shoulders. Pan smirked and pulled up to him, planting a quick kiss on the lips. Noca smiled back at her, but they were distracted when Bra and Kareshi left the building and came over.

" **Hey what's up?"** Bra asked, feeling worried about her friends as always.

" **It was that creep Tony from before…guess he didn't get the picture last time,"** Pan explained.

" **He certainly got it this time,"** Noca uttered in hushed tone. He was still feeling pretty angry towards the boy and he had to assume that it was a Saiyan thing. He knew that Vegeta, Goku and Gohan were all ultra protective of their wives, so it must just be a Saiyan thing. He wouldn't have acted that way otherwise.

" **Well…I guess Noca and I will head back to Mt Paozu. I'll see you later Bra."** Pan said as she walked over and gave Bra a quick hug.

" **Ok, see you guys later."** Bra said with a wave as she and Kareshi headed back in. Noca turned to face Pan and put his arm around her as the two of them walked towards the outer area of the city so they could fly off without drawing too much attention to themselves. The young couple failed to notice that an embarrassed teen came stumbling through the crowds at the party with a few friends and glared after the two Quarter-Saiyans.

" **I'll get that kid for embarrassing me like that!"** Tony exclaimed as he beckoned for his three friends to follow him. **"I'll show him!"**

The group of four followed Noca and Pan as they made their way through the town and towards the western part of the city so they could fly home. Both Pan and Noca had pretty good senses and could tell that the group were following them. Pan was pretty concerned that Noca hadn't said anything about it though.

" **You do know they are following us right?"** She asked quietly.

" **I know, but they haven't done anything yet and when we fly off they'll be surprised."** Noca answered confidently, even though he would've loved to turn around right then and try and show them that they were too weak, but he couldn't, not in his current state of mind. He'd be doing purely out of instinct and he was worried about the harm he may end up causing.

Unlucky for Noca, Tony had decided to run and catch up. Noca just let it happen and felt himself pushed in the back. He stumbled forward a little and swiftly turned to take a hold of Tony and threw him to the ground down an alley close to them. It seemed that Tony was waiting to get Noca near an alleyway, but it had backfired on him. Pan tried to plead with Noca for them to just leave now, but he was already in that state of mind.

Tony slowly stood up and swung a fist for Noca. The teen easily grabbed the fist and pushed Tony to the ground. All three of his friends had run in behind Noca and believed they had him cornered. One of them ran forward to try and tackle him, but Noca simply jumped up and over him. The boy crashed into Tony and ended up tackling him to the ground instead. Noca landed behind the other two and tripped them both up by swiping their legs out from under them.

Both of them fell to the ground, but Tony and the other friend had managed to get up. Tony pushed his friend away in annoyance for pushing him away and Noca took his advantage. He jumped up and sprung off of the wall onto the other one and sprung off of that, tackling Tony to the floor. He landed on top of the older teen and had to hold back his power as he went to punch the boy in the face.

Tony's other friends had got up and one of them ran over and pushed Noca away. He still threw his punch, but it hit the ground instead and Tony breathed a sigh of relief. He stood up and smirked to his friends as Noca stumbled back and fell against a dumpster. It dug into Noca's back and a jagged edge managed to cut through his shirt and skin. Noca grunted as the pain stung, but he passed it off. Tony closed in on him, with the other three standing behind him.

" **I'm gonna enjoy this,"** Tony muttered as he cracked his knuckles. Noca laughed as he slowly stood up. He glared at the little gang and leapt up into the air again. He landed behind all of them and grabbed onto two of the others by their collars and threw them into each other and out of the alley.

Tony and the other one were standing there and were about to try something, but Noca glared towards them and the other friend decided to give up and passed Noca, rushing away. Noca didn't have to bother with that one. He was already scared. His focus was Tony now.

Tony ran towards Noca, but the Saiyan jumped over him easily and grabbed on to his arm and swung him around into the wall. Not only was there a crack sound when Noca swung him around, but there was another one when Tony hit the wall. It was only when the older teen hit the ground that Noca noticed the damage.

Tony clearly had a broken nose and from the way his arm was, it seemed Noca had broken that as well. The Saiyan teen looked down at the injured boy and sighed.

" **Pan…do you happen to have your Capsule-Case?"** Noca asked, not turning from the boy on the floor. Pan looked from Noca to Tony and then back to her boyfriend.

" **Uh…yeah, I have it…"** She uttered, not really sure how to react. He still didn't look to her when he held his hand out.

" **Can I borrow it please,"** He requested as she fumbled in her bag and pulled out the small case. She handed to him and he knew exactly what Capsule he needed. He took it out and pressed it, revealing a little bag. Pan recognised it as the one that held the Senzu Beans.

Noca took one out and bent down. He moved Tony's arm into a normal position and then gave him the bean. Tony was almost unconscious so Noca had to force him to take it. He eventually chewed it and swallowed and his arm cracked back to normal, as did his nose. He slowly sat up and started to back away from Noca across the dirty ground.

" **You can Fuck off now,"** Noca stated sternly as he turned to walk away. **"Next time I won't help you afterwards."**

Tony didn't move a muscle as Noca returned the Capsule-Case to Pan and then started to walk up the street. Pan turned back to face Tony one last time before rushing to catch up with Noca. It didn't help that she was drunk and wearing slight heels. She started to stumble a bit and called out for him to stop. Noca turned and he appeared to look pretty concerned and maybe even scared.

" **Are you ok?"** Pan asked calmly as she gently rubbed his arm. Noca sighed and looked away from her.

" **I really could've done a lot more damage back then…"** Noca uttered in disgust at himself. **"I wanted to hurt him…"**

" **You stopped when you knew it went to far…I respect you for that."** She said to him as a smile slowly crept on her face. Noca smiled back weakly and then scooped Pan up in his arms.

" **Come on. Let's head back to Mt Paozu."**

He blasted off with Pan still in his arms and they returned to the house up in the mountains. Once there, the two of them went up to the Guest room and they slept in there together. Noca was unable to get straight to sleep, but with the raven-haired girl sleeping peacefully next to him, it didn't take long to find comfort and drift off.

* * *

So, I'm sure you guys enjoyed that chapter. It is my longest chapter to date, coming in at over 10,000 words. Get used to it. I think the next is something like 15,000 words. So…you know…FUN!

This chapter does hold a lot of importance and it was all in one brief scene. I'd like to believe that Noca has finally got closure over his mother's death. There are some more mentions of it in certain stories or arcs. For Example the next Arc will mention it as will the final Arc, but they will not be big deals. I'm certain you guys feel that part of Noca's life certainly needs to be closed and I feel the same.

Thanks as always for reading and reviewing. (That's right, I expect reviews now. Even if you're not saying anything about the story just say Happy Birthday or Happy Anniversary to this story. It is one year old after all.)

But seriously, please review. I love reading what you guys have to say.

Next Time… _Chapter 7: A Couple of Celebrations_


	7. Arc I: A Couple of Celebrations

New Chapter! Sorry it's slightly late!

 **Also, U.S. fans! STOP THE TPP! I'm sure the American fans know what I'm talking about and I strongly urge you guys to sign the petition because it is really important. I'm in the UK so I can't. PLEASE DO IT! STOP THE TPP! DO IT FOR THE BENEFIT OF THE INTERNET!**

Enjoy this chapter. Longest to date, coming in at over 15,000 words! A lot happens here and I love it!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: A Couple of Celebrations**_

 _Saturday 22_ _nd_ _September Age 792_

The sun had risen late on this Saturday and winter was certainly approaching. The weather had drastically changed in the last few weeks. Leaves were already turning all different shades of red, brown and yellow and the temperature had dropped. Up in the Mountains of the 439 area was always a little windy this time of year and it was that wind that managed to wake up a young Quarter-Saiyan.

Noca pulled up in the guest bed due to the wind that had been blowing through the window. He was disappointed to have woken up this early, but after looking at the clock he noticed that it wasn't actually early. In fact it was almost 1pm. Noca silently cursed at the fact he had slept in. He never liked getting up late, he was always someone that preferred to get up early and get ready for whatever his day may bring.

The teen was pulled from his thoughts when he felt something move beside him. He was shocked at first, but upon turning to the right, he noticed that Pan was lying there, still asleep. Noca remembered that he and Pan had both gone to sleep in the guest room and he couldn't help but smile at his sleeping girlfriend. He didn't want to wake her up, but only because he knew what Pan could be like in the morning sometimes. He slowly crawled out of the bed and left the room to go and see what Goten and Valese were up to.

Upon entering the dining room he saw that Goten was sitting at the table. He appeared to be doing something on his Capsule-Pad, but had sensed Noca was in the room.

" **Hey Noca…finally awake?"** Goten greeted with a wide smile, **"I wish Valese would let me sleep in…"**

" **Hey Goten. I don't really like sleeping in…gets in the way of training,"** Noca stated simply, but he had a smile on his face.

" **Man, you really focus on training don't you?"** Goten questioned, whilst chuckling. Noca just laughed in response and agreed with the Half-Saiyan. Noca took a seat at the table and didn't really know what he should be doing right now. He had no plans for a training session and to be honest, he didn't really want to today. A rest from it all would do him some good.

One thing on Noca's mind was everything to do with what had happened the previous night. He had gotten far too protective over Pan and against someone with an average power. That was the biggest concern the boy had. He could have done more damage than a broken arm and nose. He was lucky that he stopped when he did otherwise…he didn't want to think about that.

Noca looked up at Goten and questioned whether or not this Saiyan would have any knowledge of the matter. It wouldn't hurt to ask.

" **Uh Goten…"** Noca mumbled quietly. Goten looked up with a look of slight concern, but maintained his easy-going nature.

" **What is it, buddy?"** Goten asked, a wide smile appearing on his face. Noca felt relief because of this. Goten had always been so easy to get along with.

" **I was just thinking about something that happened last night with some guy that…flirted with Pan…"** Noca realised that he was entering a potential conversation that he didn't know if he was prepared for, but it shouldn't matter. Goten didn't know that Pan and Noca had finally got together, but he probably figured it out.

" **Wait…someone flirted with her?"** Goten questioned, getting a little defensive.

" **Yeah…"** Noca answered.

" **He flirted with her…when the two of you were together?"** Goten continued, getting a furrowed brow from the young Saiyan.

" **Yeah…how did you know?"** Noca asked, but Goten ignored the question and continued with his own.

" **What did you do?"** The question was unexpected. Noca didn't think Goten would suspect him of doing something bad, but the Half-Saiyan soon confirmed what his thoughts were. **"No one flirts with a Saiyan's girlfriend without getting at least a fist in the face…what did you do?"**

" **I…uh…"** So it was natural to be defensive then. Noca wasn't being an idiot by thinking he had done something wrong in standing up for his girlfriend. It was a part of instinct. **"I broke his arm…and his nose."**

Goten fell silent, but immediately burst out laughing. Noca was certainly surprised by the laughter and wasn't sure what the reason could be for it.

" **So…what did you do after that?"** Goten pressed on.

" **I felt guilty…gave him a Senzu and left…"** Noca responded. Goten fell silent again and nodded.

" **That was good of you."**

" **So…it is natural…for a Saiyan to be defensive?"** Noca asked, hesitantly.

" **Of course. It dates back to Saiyan culture when the males would be protective of the mates and offspring to the point where they would kill the other person."** Goten explained, but Noca had been caught off by use of the words mates and offspring. Goten just continued to say that was the way Vegeta had explained it to he and Trunks. **"It's not something that can really be controlled…"**

Noca sighed and looked to the table, thinking about what the consequences may be if someone tried something like that again. Noca wouldn't be able to control his actions and next time…he may not be so restrained. **"So…Saiyan males take it as a threat…no matter what their power is?"**

" **Sometimes power can be a factor, for example…if they're weak…you'll want to humiliate them rather than hurt them, but if they try to show any sort of toughness…then you'll want to see them in pain."** Noca was surprised by Goten's explanation of what the possibilities were and now he was sure he needed to be very careful. He would need to tell Pan about this so that she could be prepared in case something like that happened again.

After Goten and Noca had fallen silent, Valese walked into the room and sat in her boyfriends lap and planted a kiss on his lips. Goten reciprocated the kiss and the two of them were very close to making out with each other, right there. Noca looked away, feeling a little bit uncomfortable, but Valese just told Goten she loved him and left the room.

" **Uh…"** Noca uttered, not really knowing what the hell had just happened. **"What was that about?"**

" **She can't get enough of what this Goten's got,"** The half-Saiyan said confidently before laughing. **"I have no idea really…guess she really wants me to propose…"**

" **Why don't you?"** Noca asked as Goten shot to look at him.

" **I…uh…well you…see…"** Goten looked to all the entrances to the room and then leaned in to Noca. **"I'm very nervous…"**

Noca didn't reply. Noca didn't know how to reply. Actually…Noca was really surprised.

" **So…it has crossed your mind then?"** Noca asked, but then realised it had been a stupid question.

" **It kinda has to when my Mom is always on about it."**

" **Right, but what's the problem?"** Noca asked in a friendly tone. **"Why are you nervous?"**

" **Because I want it to be perfect…I want her to be truly amazed when it happens…"** Goten uttered whilst smiling down at the table. Noca smirked as he looked to the side and thought about it for a second.

" **I'm sure how ever you decide to do it…it will be perfect for her…"** Noca reassured the young adult sitting across from him. Goten looked up and smiled. The conversation had to be shifted once someone entered the room though. Both Saiyans sensed a presence, but neither was sure who it was. Either way, they had to change topic. They both turned to face the door and saw that Pan was standing there looking half asleep.

" **Morning you two…"** Pan uttered, still appearing to be very sleepy.

" **Hey Pan, sleep well?"** Goten asked, smiling the Son grin.

" **I slept ok…why didn't you wake me Noca?"** Pan asked as she sat right next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

" **I guess I just didn't want to disturb you…"** Noca muttered with a slight blush on his face. It felt a bit weird for them to try and act like a couple in front of Goten. The Half-Saiyan just smiled at the two of them before speaking up.

" **Yeah, Pan's a total bitch in the mornings,"** He said in a joking tone, but Pan still didn't take it as a joke as she shot up and glared at him.

" **What was that?!"** She exclaimed as she walked around the table and smacked him around the head. Noca just laughed as Pan continued to scold her Uncle. It was definitely a weird sight to witness.

* * *

The next 2 weeks passed by without any issues. Noca and Pan still had school to deal with, but they still loved being able to spend as much time with each other as possible. Vegeta would force Noca to come to Capsule Corp. 3 times a week, but he would always force Noca to use his full power in each session. Both Saiyans were getting stronger with each spar and this pleased Vegeta, but Noca felt that his control and concentration was still lacking something. This is why he continued to focus on meditation sessions before bed, almost every night.

To be honest…nothing interesting had actually happened in those 2 weeks, but something with some interest was soon about to happen. Noca had organised a training session…with Gotenks.

 _Saturday 6_ _th_ _October Age 792_

Goten and Trunks were performing a few warm-ups in a huge field somewhere in the 439 District. It was a field that Goku, Gohan, Goten and Trunks had all used for their training in the past and it was always perfect for going all out. The two half-Saiyans were just organising what techniques they would decide to use when fused, but they couldn't be sure that Gotenks would remember those plans.

They were just finishing up with their warm-ups when Noca finally arrived and they could see that he was eager for this fight.

" **So are you ready for this Noca?"** Trunks questioned, folding his arms and smirking.

" **You need to be…this is going to be a tough one,"** Goten followed up with a wide smile.

Noca looked at the two of them and noticed that Trunks was very much like Vegeta and appeared to be taking this seriously, whilst Goten was just as easy going as Goku and was ready to have some fun with the fight. Noca was really looking forward to see how Gotenks would act, considering Noca had never actually seen Gotenks in action before.

" **I'm ready…"** Noca responded, with a nod. He smirked at the two of them and they smiled back. Noca then dropped into a few stretches to make sure he was 100% ready for this. He knew that Gotenks could ascend to Super Saiyan 3 and that was something he was looking forward to.

" **Trunks…you ready to fuse then?"** Goten asked, just as Noca finish his warm-ups.

" **Yep…let's do this!"** Trunks replied. The two of them levelled their energy and stood an even distance away from each other. Noca stayed back and watched on with folded arms. He was looking forward to seeing how this was done.

" **Fu…sion…HA!"** The chant was spoken and the dance was performed, finished off with a shining light and a huge rise in energy. A strong wind blew towards Noca and coupled with the bright light, the teen had to shield his eyes from the spectacle.

Once the light had finally died down, Noca could see the fused warrior in all his glory. It was honestly a strange sight for the young Saiyan, but he just chuckled lightly and prepared to transform. He wasn't expecting Gotenks' strong arrogance though. The fused warrior powered up significantly and charged straight for Noca. He swung his fist, but Noca managed to dodge back away quite easily.

" **I guess we aren't going to transform then?"** Noca questioned, but he didn't receive any answers. Gotenks just turned around once more and charged another punch into Noca. The teen threw a hand up and caught the fist. He then swung his own punch towards the fused warrior, but Gotenks managed to catch that one easily. He then smirked and sent his knee firing up into Noca's gut and as he bent over, the fused warrior was about to slam his fists down on his head, but Noca quickly phased away.

" **I don't need to transform! I can beat you like this because I am SUPER GOTENKS!"** The fused Saiyan shouted at his opponent. He lifted a hand and pointed in Noca's direction and had a very proud smirk on his face. Noca, however, had a raised eyebrow and had been rendered speechless.

" **Uh…I…Super Gotenks?"** Noca eventually questioned. He had been lead to believe that Gotenks was very intimidating. So far…he seemed to be a little more embarrassing.

" **You're scared. I understand…why wouldn't you be?"** Gotenks questioned, exerting a lot of confidence.

" **Didn't Tenura wipe the floor with you?"** Noca asked as an amused smirk started to appear on his face. He got an angered growl for a response and Gotenks glared at his opponent.

" **If you're so strong, come and fight me!"** Gotenks shouted the request and Noca just raised an eyebrow once more.

" _ **He's acting as if he doesn't know who I am…that's weird…"**_ Noca thought to himself, but he just shook it off and decided to attack.

Noca immediately sprung from his position, deciding that he wouldn't transform unless Gotenks did, and he aimed in with a strong punch. Gotenks quickly phased out, just as Noca was in front of him and the fused fighter moved behind Noca and kicked him in the back of the head. The teen Saiyan rolled through the air, but managed to turn around and block a strong punch from Gotenks.

The impact pushed Noca back a little and he stumbled, almost falling back. Gotenks attempted to take advantage of this and threw in another punch with his free hand. Noca was still quick enough to throw up his other arm and block this punch, but it only frustrated the fused warrior a little. He hadn't really expected Noca to be this quick in his base form. Gotenks moved back and attempted to use his knee once more, but Noca stuck his hands down to block the knee and propelled himself into a flip. He rose up and above Gotenks and as he came back down, he slammed his foot into Gotenks' head and forced him to the ground.

Gotenks managed to put his hands out and push himself off of the ground and flip away. Noca knew that Gotenks wouldn't be able to take an attacking route at the moment and used it as an advantage to take his own. He swung a right hook, but Gotenks raised his left arm and blocked the attack, whilst powering up a Ki blast in his right hand. Noca attempted to use his left fist now, but Gotenks had been quick with his energy and threw it right up into Noca's face. The blast exploded and Noca was sent up through the air.

Noca flipped and tried to focus on defending, but Gotenks had shot up rapidly and punched the teen in the stomach. As Noca bent over the fist Gotenks dropped back a little and kneed up into the boy's face and that straightened up his body. The fused warrior then rose up above Noca and slammed his fist down into his face, sending him flying towards the ground once more.

Noca performed a few flips and then landed on his knees, but had to alter his position very quickly after noticing that Gotenks was firing down towards the ground. He managed to push back just as Gotenks was about to crash into him and then swung his leg up and crashed a kick into Gotenks' head. The fused warrior shot up to the air once more and Noca had powered up to rise above him and slammed a right hook into Gotenks' face.

This attack managed to knock Gotenks down through the air as Noca powered up and rapidly dropped down with his foot aimed first. Gotenks' body was rolling through the air towards the ground and quite a pace. Noca's pace was also quite high and he was only a couple of feet away from the phased fighter when he managed to steady himself and shoot back away. Noca dropped just past Gotenks, but then tried to fly up towards him once more. He threw in a load of punches, but Gotenks just dodged a few before smirking and dropping away. He crouched over and there was a flash of light, as he became a Super Saiyan.

" **Yeah! Super Gotenks is going to kick your ass!"** The fused fighter gave Noca a thumbs-up before turning it upside down and laughing proudly. Noca just focussed on trying to protect himself against the attack that would soon be coming in. The teen had made sure to get into a defensive mode just as Gotenks was charging in.

The fused warrior crashed his right fist into Noca's gut and then swung a left hook into the boy's face. Noca was knocked to the side, but regained to throw up a block quick enough to block the next punch from Gotenks. He then took this as his advantage to try and get one up on the fused half-Saiyans. He lifted his leg and tried to kick Gotenks in the gut, but his foot was easily caught and the teen found himself being swung around in a circle.

Gotenks let go of him and then fired towards him landing a kick in the teen's gut and then a powerful fist right into the centre of his face. The impact sent the boy plummeting towards the hard ground and Noca smashed down. He bounced and rolled across the ground a couple of times before coming to a stop on his front.

" _ **Damn…I need to transform now…"**_ Noca thought to himself as he slowly pushed up onto his knees and looked up at his opponent. Gotenks was just floating there with his arms crossed and a proud smirk on his face. Noca started to focus his energy and Gotenks soon noticed the significant rise. His smirk faded and a few seconds later Noca's aura flashed and there he was, standing as a Full-Powered Super Saiyan.

It was Noca's turn to smirk this time as he blasted off of the ground and aimed straight for the opponent. He flew at such a great pace that Gotenks was about to throw up a block, but Noca phased when he was just inches away from the fused warrior and this caused Gotenks to lose focus. Noca quickly reappeared behind Gotenks and slammed his fists down onto the back of his head and sent the fused being back towards the ground.

Noca followed after Gotenks and grabbed on to the back of his vest-jacket when he was just inches from the ground. Gotenks opened his eyes slowly and saw the dirt, but he soon returned focus to Noca and swung around to try and hit him in the face. Noca simply caught the fist, released his hold of the jacket and punched the fused fighter in the face. The teen let Gotenks drop away before jumping up and fly kicking him in the face. Noca then continued by sending an uppercut into his chin and hit a load of rapid punches into his gut. He then pulled back and sent one strong punch into his face and that one had the strength to propel Gotenks through the air.

Gotenks' back smashed against a rock and he couldn't quite move properly. Noca had jumped up into the air and was powering up a Ki blast in each hand. He also had his arms held out wide. It was a move that was similar to the final flash, but there was the difference that Noca hadn't put too much power into the attack. He had managed to hold back a fair amount. He fired the attack forward and it soared towards the fused Saiyan who was slowly pushing himself to a standing position.

Gotenks hadn't managed to move quickly enough as the Ki blast crashed straight down on to him and exploded upon its connection with the ground. A thick smoke covered the entire area as rocks and mud were also flung into the air at the same time. Noca continued to feed the attack to make things exceptionally difficult for Gotenks, but the fused fighter still had his greatest trump card.

Noca felt a dramatic increase of power and smirked when he thought about what would happen next. There was a flash of gold light and the sheer energy output not only managed to cancel out the energy blast, but also sent a strong shockwave through the air. Noca could feel a strong wind rushing against him and he had to stick his arms up to shield his face from all the tiny rocks that had also been lifted up by the energy.

When Noca finally found the right moment to put his arms down he could see that Gotenks was standing there looking very excited…oh yeah…he was also a Super Saiyan 3. Noca was certainly surprised by this outcome. He was sure that Gotenks would have become a Super Saiyan 2, but this form just made things seem like a lot of fun.

Gotenks smirked once more and then fired up towards Noca at a blistering pace. He attempted to make a hit with a powerful punch, but Noca had thrown up an arm and managed to block the hit, but the impact had caused an incredible shock wave to occur. Gotenks wanted to try and get a hit in and attempted to throw his knee up at the teen, but Noca put his hand down and caught the knee. Gotenks grunted in annoyance and dropped back to attempt an uppercut, but Noca managed to lift up away from it, only for Gotenks to try and kick up into his face. Once again, Noca had avoided it, but this time he succeeded by straightening up and letting the foot narrowly pass by his face.

Gotenks then attempted to rise above him and drop down with a foot aimed first, but Noca arched back and much to the annoyance of Gotenks, avoid the hit. As Gotenks sailed past Noca, the teen took his chance to turn the dodge into a flip and he basically perform a back flip and managed to kick Gotenks in the back of the head and send him dropping through the air.

Gotenks flipped a couple of times before straightening up and glaring up towards Noca. This fight wasn't going his way and it was truly annoying him. Gotenks attempted to fly in once more and threw a fist, but Noca ducked under it and attempted an uppercut. Gotenks dodged that and attempted to punch Noca in the chest, but the boy turned to the side and watched Gotenks' arm cross in front of him. Noca took a hold of Gotenks' arm and pulled the fused Saiyan in towards him and plunged his fist into his gut. He then kneed Gotenks in the face and as he straightened up, kicked him in the side of the head with a scissor kick.

Gotenks was sent rolling through the air once more and this just caused him to cry out in anger. He had fallen far away from Noca and decided he was at a good distance for one of his finishing moves. He lifted his hands into the air and powered up a move similar to Trunks' finish buster. Noca had meanwhile decided to prepare an attack as well. He held his arm out in front of him and powered up an attack similar to how Vegeta performed the big bang attack. Both of them had powered up their moves simultaneously and were waiting for the ideal time to attack each other.

That time arrived and both attacks were thrown forward. The two balls of Ki energy crashed into each other in mid air and a Ki blast struggle began. The finish buster was larger than the big bang attack, but that didn't mean that one attack was weaker than the other. In fact, both attacks were at an equal strength and that was why there happened to be a large strain on both Saiyan fighters at the moment. Neither of them were willing to just roll over and let the other win. That just wasn't in any Saiyan's nature.

The clash was managing to pour out lots of excess energy, the entire area was shaking erratically and both attacks looked on the brink of overloading. Gotenks could tell that he was about to lose control over his attack, but noticed that Noca hadn't yet seen that. He knew this would work to his advantage. Gotenks relinquished control of his attack and shielded himself from what was about to happen.

The finisher buster pushed into the big bang attack for a second, but then started to fall away. Noca tried to push his attack on, but was very surprised when both of them suddenly exploded at the same time. The energy that fired out from the explosion was far too much for Noca to deal with and lots of it had flown towards Noca and it burned as it hit his skin. The wind that had also been created by the explosion had been too much to handle. Noca found himself being knocked back through the air and he realised that he would need to wait for the energy to finally die down.

Gotenks had been relatively protected from this because he had released his control fairly early. Noca made the mistake of not realising his mistake, but surely he would recognise it now and would learn from it. Finally all the commotion began to die away and Noca breathed a sigh of relief. Gotenks could see that Noca was in no condition to continue with this fight and would probably lose it in a couple of minutes.

The fused fighter prepared to take his chance and snatch a victory. He powered up significantly and then charged up towards the teen, but Gotenks had made his own mistakes now. He had become a Super Saiyan 3, he had poured energy into that finish buster and then there was the power up just then. It only seemed right that the fusion decided to time out at this point. There was a flash as Gotenks was flying up and suddenly in was a befuddled Goten and Trunks that were hovering there in the air. Noca looked down and smirked before descending to their level.

" **Looks like I win…"** He muttered. Goten and Trunks just stared at each other and then at Noca, before the three of them started laughing together. They headed back to the house so that they could rest up and get on with whatever plans any of them had.

Once they had touched down Goten decided he was going to take the chance to finally reveal something to the two of them. He was definitely going to tell Trunks, but he also felt that Noca had a right to know about this.

" **So…guys…I have some news…"** Goten muttered nervously just before they entered the front door. The two Saiyans turned to face him and were a little confused. Goten was always pretty confident with what he said, but this seemed different.

" **What is it buddy?"** Trunks asked as he placed a hand on Goten's shoulder. The black-haired Half-Saiyan looked up at his lavender-haired friend.

" **I'm…well…"** Goten stuttered a bit more, but upon looking at Trunks and Noca and seeing their friendly faces, it just helped to calm him. **"I'm going to ask Valese to marry me!"**

Goten blurted it out, but not out of nerves. It was out of pure excitement. He certainly seemed to look so much happier for getting that off of his chest and upon seeing the surprise and happiness on his friends' faces he couldn't help, but let a few tears come to his eyes.

" **Really? Don't cry Goten…"** Trunks muttered awkwardly as he put an arm around his lifelong friend.

" **I'm…I'm not crying,"** Goten said defensively as he pushed Trunks off of him. He was laughing a little to show it wasn't serious. **"These are tears of joy!"**

" **Sure they are,"** Trunks said in a teasing tone, but it only earned him a punch on the arm from Goten. The black haired Saiyan then turned to Noca and asked what he thought on the matter. As always, Noca was supportive. He felt that Goten and Valese were a perfect fit and knew that marriage was the perfect thing for the two of them. Goten certainly wouldn't regret this decision and neither would Valese.

The next thing that Goten said had both Trunks and Noca regretting that he ever told them about it.

" **I'm gonna need your help to choose a ring…"** Goten muttered with a slight grin on his face. Noca just stared in silence whilst Trunks sighed and turned away. **"Please…"**

Upon hearing that please from Goten, Trunks couldn't help but agree to help. Goten hardly ever asked for help. He may have been dumb when he was younger, but he was certainly very brave. This was one of those times when he truly needed the help of the others and Trunks would always be there for his best friend at times of need.

" **Ok…I'll help…Noca?"** Trunks turned to the teen next to them. He raised a questioning eyebrow and smirked. **"You're gonna help us right?"**

Noca looked at Goten and saw the happy smile he wore and then he looked to the smirk that Trunks had. **"Of Course."**

" **Great! So I thought we'd head out later?"** Goten suggested to the others, but upon hearing this both Trunks and Noca fell to the ground. Goten just chuckled at the sight. **"Come on! It will be fun."**

Trunks slowly stood up while shaking his head. **"No Goten…it will not be fun…"**

There was no arguing with Goten today. He was determined to head out and search for a ring to give to Valese and he needed Trunks' and Noca's help. And they had already promised, so they didn't have much choice in the matter now. Trunks just knew what this would mean for his relationship with Marron and he cursed Noca for being at an early stage in his relationship with Pan. Trunks wished he were young again so that he didn't have to worry about relationships, but then he realised what he had said and prayed that Android 18 wasn't lurking about somewhere.

* * *

 _Sunday 7_ _th_ _October Age 792_

How can we summarise the search for the engagement ring?

" **How about this one?"** Trunks would ask.

" **Not big enough!"** Goten would reply.

" **This one?"** Noca would suggest.

" **Too Big!"** Goten would exclaim.

" **Now it's gotta be this one!"** Trunks would say proudly.

" **BE REALISTIC TRUNKS!"** Goten would scream at his best friend from time to time.

Does that explain the agony that Trunks and Noca were being put through. They were trying their best, but Goten couldn't find the one that he felt was perfect for his "perfect Valese." Both the helper Saiyans had enough of it all and found a bench outside a ring store and just sat down.

" **Almost two days straight Noca…I can't continue with this…"** Trunks uttered in a hushed tone so that Goten wouldn't hear them and get angry. Noca would try to reassure Trunks that Goten will find the right one soon, but he didn't believe what he was saying. It was proving to be a very difficult task and it seemed that they were just getting nowhere with it. The worst part for Noca was that he had to lie to Pan about what he was doing. Goten wanted no one to know about his plans, so he only kept Trunks and Noca in the loop on this one.

Noca had told Pan that he Goten and Trunks had some sort of plans to do some meditation training so they would be alone and wouldn't want to be disturbed. Trunks had told Marron something similar. None of them liked having to lie, but it was absolutely the best option right now. None of them would want the great surprise to be ruined by someone who couldn't keep their mouth shut.

* * *

Meanwhile in Satan City, Pan and Bra had decided to go and visit Kiera and Holline to see what the two of them were up to on this weekend. None of them had any plans so they ended up just sitting around in silence. They saw each other enough at school so they had nothing new to talk about right now…that was until Holline brought something to their attention, but she wasn't sure that the others didn't know.

" **So what are you guys thinking of doing for Noca's birthday?"** The redhead asked, casually. Silence fell and the other three girls just stared at her with blank expressions. Holline didn't know what to say so it was lucky that Pan spoke up first.

" **Noca's birthday is coming up?!"** The quarter-Saiyan asked, frantically. She had no idea when his birthday was and now she felt really annoyed for not bothering to ask him. **"When is it? What shall I get him? Shall we have a party?"**

Bra noticed her friend was rambling and stood up to try and calm her down. Pan was breathing quite heavily as if having a panic attack, but she was just a little surprised and honestly worried. Holline giggled and then started speaking again.

" **I can answer all your questions. Party? Yes. Gift? That's your choice. When? 19** **th** **October."** Holline answered before smiling at the girl. Pan didn't seem any calmer after hearing these answers and was thinking deeply about something.

" **But…but…we don't have enough time! 19** **th** **October….that's…that's…"** Pan was thinking really hard but gave up and turned to Bra. The blue haired girl was speechless. She had never seen Pan this worried before. **"When is that Bra?"**

" **Hehe Oh God, Pan. 19** **th** **is in 12 days. We have just under 2 weeks. Don't worry. It's plenty of time."** Bra put her arm around her best friend as she was just reassuring her that she definitely had enough time to make it a great day for Noca.

" **So…about the party…"** Kiera started, turning to Holline. All the girls hoped she would have some ideas about what they should do.

" **Noca has never had a birthday party. He only really spent it with his mother….and last year…well…"** Holline thought back to the previous year and cringed at the sight of that giant Ape trying to attack her and Android 17. **"It wasn't a good one…"**

The girls looked at each other and then started to think. Bra suggested they just talk to her mother and organise a Party at the Capsule Corp. compound. They thought that because they did that for everyone else's birthdays that they may as well do the same for Noca's. It would prove to be fun either way.

" **Ok! So a party it is! And it's on a Friday so that's perfect!"** Pan exclaimed, clearly starting to get really excited, but then she remembered something. **"What do I get him?"**

* * *

Back at the mall and the ring search was getting nowhere. Goten couldn't decide on what ring would suit Valese the best, Trunks was getting really bored and annoyed with the way that Goten was acting, and Noca was trying to be helpful, but he just didn't know how he could be. This was a decision that Goten needed to make on his own, really.

Goten had dragged them to a fifth shop and Trunks was starting to voice his annoyance.

" **I can't deal with this anymore Goten! Are you even making an effort to find a ring?!"** Trunks questioned in a very frustrated tone. Goten stopped before walking into a new shop and slowly turned to face his lifelong friend.

" **What?"** The black haired Saiyan asked, somewhat calmly. Noca looked to Trunks and then to Goten and wasn't sure what would happen.

" **You heard me! I am getting really tired and frustrated, we have lives too you know,"** Trunks continued, still sounding really annoyed. Goten clenched his fists and glared at Trunks.

" **You don't think I'm frustrated about this? You think I'm enjoying this? This is one of the hardest things I have ever had to do Trunks!"** Goten yelled at the lavender-Haired man. Noca was shocked by the sudden outburst, but knew that Trunks would have a retort.

" **You just need to be considerate of our help!"** Trunks responded, starting to sound pretty stupid and selfish.

" **What help? You have been more of a hindrance than a help,"** Goten replied. Now it was his turn to sound a little stupid. Noca wasn't sure how this would turn out. Trunks took a couple of steps forward and seemed even more annoyed.

" **Then why did you want my help?"** He questioned.

" **Maybe because I wanted my best friend to help me with what is one of the most important choices I am ever going to make!"** Goten shouted in response whilst moving forward. Trunks grunted and stepped forward. He was about to say something else, but Noca had decided to step in between them and stop this.

" **You guys need to shut up,"** Noca told them, confidently. They both looked at him with confused expressions, but noticed that he looked very serious. **"You guys have been friends forever…and this is a time when Goten needs a friend by his side Trunks."**

Trunks looked to the ground and sighed. He was realising that he had indeed been a little stupid and selfish about this. Noca then turned to Goten.

" **Goten. You need to realise that Trunks has been helpful, but only you can make the final decision about what you should get Valese."** Noca explained. Goten too looked like he was contemplating everything. **"This is something that you need to do alone, but you must know that Trunks and I will always be here if you need any help or advice. I'm not sure how much help I'll be, but Trunks is your best friend and I know he cares about you a lot."**

Noca then turned to face Trunks one more time.

" **And I know that Goten cares for you. You two can't let this affect your friendship…Goten needs you now more than ever."** Noca finished. He had said everything that he felt necessary and was sure that it had got through to the two Half-Saiyans. They turned to face each other and smirked.

" **Sorry Goten…"** Trunks muttered weakly.

" **Yeah…Sorry Trunks,"** Goten responded.

The two of them smiled at each other again and laughed a little weakly before deciding that they would finally find the right ring in this last store. The three of them entered the store and half an hour later…the ring was found. Goten had found a beautiful three-stone ring and was really pleased with the design and knew that Valese would absolutely love it.

" **I found it! I finally found it!"** Goten exclaimed as the trio finally left the mall. Suddenly, he fell silent and turned to face the others. **"Oh…now I…I actually have to do it…"**

Trunks and Noca turned and smirked at each other before chuckling.

" **Don't worry buddy…I'm sure you'll be just fine,"** Trunks said as he put an assuring arm around Goten's shoulder. The black-haired Saiyan's worries hadn't subsided though.

" **When do I do it? How do I do it?"** Goten started questioning, but Trunks certainly wasn't helpful now. He just shrugged his shoulders in response to his friend. Noca just told Goten that he'll know when it's right and he'll also know just how it needs to be done. They'll be no more problems. Hopefully.

* * *

Returning to the girls and the four of them had decided to make their way to West City and were going to plan the rest of the party for Noca. There was a lot that they needed to discuss and it would certainly be something really fun. Holline was adamant that they make it as big as possible as it would basically be his first party, but Pan said that she knew Noca wouldn't like receiving too much attention.

" **We need a guest list,"** Bra stated as she grabbed her Capsule-Pad. They all sat down at the table in the dining room and talked about just who would be invited.

" **Well…Goten and Trunks of course…so Marron and Valese will come as well,"** Pan told her blue-haired friend and then watched her type the names down.

" **My mom will come…if that's ok?"** Kiera suggested. Bra and Pan turned to her and agreed. Holline didn't really know anyone she could suggest, so she left the others to do it.

" **I'm sure we could invite Krillin and #18 as well. I'm sure they'd love to come…"** Bra said. Pan agreed with her and then went on to say that Piccolo and Uub would probably be too difficult to get in touch with at the moment so they shouldn't worry about inviting those.

" **Obviously our parents and my Grandma,"** Pan told her friend before thinking a little bit more. Bra put the names down and then another name suddenly came to her head.

" **Ooh, Ooh…Kareshi as well!"** Bra suggested, feeling a little bit stupid that she forgot about him.

Pan just sighed, but agreed that it would be fine if he were invited as well. Holline agreed that the list seemed short, but they were the most important people. They continued making some plans such as, having the party at the compound and also having some homemade food that Chi-Chi had agreed to prepare and it seemed that planning was going perfectly. Pan was starting to get really excited about this surprise she was preparing for her boyfriend, but there was still one problem. She had no idea what she would get him for a gift.

She didn't get much time to talk about it any more as Trunks, Goten and Noca all returned from shopping, but didn't tell anyone where they had been. They had to say they had been training, but meditation so they were difficult to sense. The day would soon come to an end and Pan and Noca flew home together. Before she left she told her friends to tell Goten and Trunks about the party and get the others informed and invited.

She still had a hard time containing her excitement, but Noca didn't question anything so she seemed just fine.

* * *

A week passed by and everything carried on just as normal. Noca trained with Vegeta a couple of times a week. Pan and the Girls continued to plan Noca's party, and Goten was still trying to think about how he should propose to Valese. Noca and the girls also had to continue attending school and this sort of made the party planning a little difficult, but by going to Capsule Corp. and getting Vegeta to train with Noca, made things a lot easier.

The girls had made sure that they sent out all the invites for the party and practically received their replies immediately. They were happy that everyone they decided to invite had said they would come. The biggest party problem right now was that Pan still didn't know what gift she was going to get for her boyfriend and that truly annoyed her.

The training with Vegeta and Noca was just as familiar as always. It would be difficult because Vegeta would always ascend to Super Saiyan 2 and power up as much as possible. Noca would always try as hard as he needed so that he could one day ascend to Super Saiyan 2 and figure out how to control it to its full power. Vegeta would still find some disappointments with his training, but he was always like that. He always felt like there was something that he needed to improve with, but Noca also felt this way as well. It seemed like it was a trait that all Saiyans shared. Every one of them wanted to be the best, but no one wanted this more than the Prince of all the Saiyans.

Once the weekend finally come around Goten had made a decision about how he was going to propose to Valese and it included some assistance from Noca, although the half-Saiyan made a mistake in choosing to speak to the boy…as you will see now…

 _Saturday 13_ _th_ _October Age 792_

Goten had made his way to his brother's home early on the Saturday so that he could get an answer from Noca as soon as possible. It was one of those things where you are just so eager to say what you want to and get it over with. When he arrived, Noca and Pan were already up out of bed and sitting in the dining room eating their breakfast. Being a Saiyan, he had to join them and feast on some of his Mother's cooking (Chi-Chi is staying with them still.)

" **Wow, Mom…I sure have missed having you cook my meals everyday,"** Goten said with a smile on his face, as he set his knife and fork on the plate and leaned back in his chair whilst rubbing his belly. He soon realised how he had phrased his sentence and was straight to his own defence **. "I didn't mean that I want you cooking all my meals…its just I don't want to do it myself…wait…that's not right either…"**

Noca and Pan laughed at how Goten was digging himself into a hole that he would struggled to get out, but much to his relief even Chi-Chi had a slightly amused smile on her face. She knew that her sons loved her cooking and would do anything to eat it everyday and the mother didn't really mind. She was so accustomed to cooking huge delicious meals for Saiyans that it just came naturally to her.

Chi-Chi offered to clean the table and even though there was protest from the three Saiyans, the mother and grandmother insisted and didn't let them have a chance. But this was now Goten's chance to talk to Noca. Here's where he makes the mistake…

" **So, Noca…"** Goten spoke up, rather nervously. Noca looked to him with a half smile and it helped ease Goten because he knew Noca was always willing to help. **"I was wondering if I could just ask you something about your party?"**

Noca was about to respond, but something seemed odd about what Goten had asked him. His train of thought was cut off by the sound of a hand slamming down on the table and the scrape of chair legs against the ground. Both Noca and Goten turned to face Pan who was practically glowing with Ki energy. In fact…she was…

" **Uh…you ok Pan?"** Noca asked in a worried tone. She turned to face him and smiled weakly.

" **I have no problems with you Noca…"** She said sweetly. Noca smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, but the half-Saiyan sitting across from them knew what mistake he had made. " **But Goten on the other hand…"**

" **I honestly forgot Pan…I'm so sorry…please don't hurt me…"** Goten pleaded, but it still took a couple more seconds for it to click in Noca's head.

" **Wait…I have a party? When? Why?"** Noca asked, feeling very confused about it. Pan and Goten both turned to face him with surprised expressions.

" **What do you mean why? It's your birthday next week!"** Pan exclaimed enthusiastically. Noca stood up, still confused.

" **I never told you when that was!"** He almost yelled. He definitely had a raised tone to his voice.

" **I know…Holline did,"** Pan said, still smiling sweetly.

" **But…why?"** Noca uttered as he sat down. **"She knows I don't care about my birthdays."**

Pan seemed to be offended by Noca rejecting this party, but she was eager to change his mind about it.

" **Holline knew you would be this way. She said you've never had a birthday party before…"** Pan started saying to him in an angered tone. Goten was still sitting there and looking between the young couple. **"We all thought we would do something nice for you, but it doesn't seem like you care!"**

Pan turned around and was about to storm out of the room, but Noca wasn't going to let the conversation end that way. **"Pan, wait!"**

Noca put his arm out and placed it on her shoulder to stop her. The girl did stop, but didn't turn around. She just continued to face the exit and was calming herself down.

" **I'm sorry…I guess I just never had a reason to care about my birthday before…"** Noca said to his girlfriend in a quiet tone. **"I would prefer not to have one, but…if you've organised it…then what better reason is there for me to have a party?"**

As Noca finished, Pan turned around and faced the boy with a pleased smile on her face.

" **Really?"** She asked softly, **"You really feel that way."**

Noca placed both of his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. **"Yeah…I've never had a party…I've never needed one…lets see how it turns out. And I am truly surprised."**

" **Well, the surprise has kind of been ruined by someone!"** Pan said as she turned to face her uncle and glared. Goten just held his hands up in defence, but Pan ignored him and looked away. **"I can just assure you that it will be really fun!"**

" **Thanks Pan,"** Noca responded with a smile. He then turned to Goten, **"So what was it that you wanted to ask me?"**

" **Uh…"** Goten seemed to have drifted away from the conversation, **"Oh yeah…can we talk in private Noca?"**

" **Sure,"** Noca replied as he prepared to leave the room with the Half-Saiyan. Pan seemed to be annoyed that she was being kept out of the conversation, but Goten said it was something personal to him. She didn't pry any further, but wanted assurance that she would eventually find out eventually. Both of the male Saiyans agreed and left the room to have their conversation.

Noca didn't know what Goten was about to ask him, but it was apparently something about his party and that certainly concerned him because he had no idea the party was even happening until a few moments ago. Guess he would just have to find a way to respond to Goten's question.

When the two of them finally realised they would be out of earshot of anyone else in the house, they decided they could speak. Goten looked over his shoulder one last time before turning back to Noca and getting ready to ask the question.

" **Well, first of all…sorry about ruining the surprise for your birthday,"** Goten said, lifting his hand to the back of his head and laughing awkwardly. Noca just smiled in amusement.

" **It's fine Goten, now what did you wanna ask?"** Noca responded.

" **Yeah, right…well…It's about my engagement,"** Goten began, hoping that this was all going to turn out the way he wanted it to. **"I was kind of wondering, everyone is going to be at that party…would it be ok…if I…if I proposed to Valese at your party?"**

Noca was a little shocked by this request, but upon seeing the look of hope in Goten's eyes, he knew there was only one answer he could give. Goten had been somewhat helpful in trying to get Noca settled into his new life and he was always very friendly, right from the moment when they first met. Noca knew that the only way he could repay this kindness is by giving Goten what he wanted right now.

" **Ok Goten, I haven't got any problem with you doing it at my party,"** Noca finally replied, with a smile on his face. He knew Goten would appreciate this help, but he didn't expect what happened next. Goten's eyes started to water, as he was clearly getting emotional. He rushed to Noca and threw him into a friendly hug to show his appreciation, but the young Saiyan felt quite uncomfortable in this position.

" **Thank you Noca. Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me,"** Goten said rapidly as he pulled away from the hug and smiled at Noca. The young Saiyan just chuckled lightly and continued to smile.

" **It's quite alright Goten, I know it means a lot to you,"** The young Quarter-Saiyan said, **"I know these have been hard decisions for you, so I'm glad that I have been able to help."**

Noca and Goten finished up their conversation and then walked back into the dining room to see Pan again. The older Saiyan soon left to get on with whatever he had planned for the day, whilst Pan and Noca stayed at home and used this time to get their homework done. Neither of them had any plans just yet, even though Pan would still need to do some party planning, but she didn't need to be just as secretive now that Noca knew.

Well that's it for today. Lets perform another quick time jump.

* * *

Another week passed by and there was a bit more training and obviously school, but nothing else really interesting happened. Except…something did actually happen in school.

 _19_ _th_ _October Age 792 (Noca's Birthday)_

The raven-haired Quarter-Saiyan teen made sure that she was up at a reasonable time so that she could be the first person to say happy birthday to her boyfriend. She got out of bed at 6:30am and crept down towards his bedroom door and slowly pushed it open. Before deciding to enter or even look inside she felt she needed to sense his energy and see if he was even up. She didn't want to accidently walk in on something that could be potentially embarrassing for the two of them.

To her relief, she couldn't sense any movement or energy spikes within the boy. She knew it was safe and pushed the door open a little more and saw that he was lying in his bed, curled up under the covers. Pan just stopped in the doorway and looked at him for a couple seconds. She had a slight smile creep across her face and she just felt so happy that he was her boyfriend. It felt like it would be a bad idea to wake him up, but she had to say happy birthday to him first.

Even though Pan was still contemplating it, she had already stepped in and closed the door behind her. Her instinct was prompting her to continue forward. She continued to creep in and was at the foot of his bed. The girl wasn't quite sure how she should wake him up, but once she touched the end of the bed, she found herself already climbing up onto the bed and crawling up to be next to him.

She slowly moved under the covers and wrapped her arm around the boy's stomach and pulled herself in closer, nuzzling her cheek against his shoulder. The boy reacted to the touch a little, by shuffling in the bed. He started to turn around and was about to come face to face with Pan. The girl couldn't stop herself from smiling, as she didn't know what reaction to expect when Noca actually opened his eyes.

She soon got the answer as Noca opened them and flinched a little before realising that it was in fact Pan staring back at him.

" **Damn it, Pan…"** Noca almost called out in surprise before chuckling a little. **"What are you doing here?"**

Pan giggled a little and continued to snuggle up closer to him.

" **What do you think I'm doing here?"** She asked in a hushed voice. Noca just shrugged his shoulder, obviously forgetting about his own birthday, as usual. **"Happy birthday, dummy!"**

It took Noca a couple of seconds for it to resonate in his head, but after he realised he let a small smirk appear on his face and he uttered a thank you in response. Pan couldn't stop smiling, but she needed to stop it so she pulled in and gave Noca a quick kiss on the lips. Even when the kiss had finished though, Pan still couldn't get rid of the pathetic smile that was on her face. She soon started giggling as well and Noca didn't have a clue what was going on.

When Pan had eventually calmed down, she got up and returned to her own room so that she could start to get ready for school. Noca sat in his bed for about 10 minutes and he too had a pathetic smile on his face. He just knew he loved Pan so much and he could see how excited she had gotten about this party.

Once both teens were ready and downstairs, they noticed that Chi-Chi had gone through the effort to make Noca an extra special Saiyan breakfast. Even though Gohan was sure to dig in and eat as much as possible, Chi-Chi insisted that Noca eat a lot as well. He didn't want to eat so much, but he couldn't deny that the food was some of the best he had ever tasted and it was definitely worth it. All of them wished him a happy birthday, but then the duo had to head off to school.

They met up with Bra, Kiera and Holline, all of whom wished Noca a happy birthday as well. Noca was surprised at the amount of attention he was getting. It just didn't feel right, but he knew they all loved him. No one else in school really knew about Noca's birthday day, except for Kareshi. Noca didn't really care, but something did bug him in his first class of the day.

" **Quiet down class!"** Mr Sheffield called out as he entered the room. The class went quiet, but they hadn't actually been that load in the first place. **"We have a new boy starting today, come in young man."**

Everyone turned to face the door and was expecting some ordinary person to walk in. Well…that was pretty much exactly what they got. A teen with short, curly blond hair entered. He was a pretty average height and looked physically fit. He was just wearing a white shirt that was tucked into a pair of black trousers and that was finished off with a pair of black smart shoes. He seemed pretty formal, but that didn't mean he wasn't normal. The only thing that concerned anyone was that he seemed to have a focussed, but arrogant and blank expression on his face. It didn't make sense, but he seemed focussed, but you couldn't read him.

The person that was concerned by this feature…was Noca.

" **I don't get a good feeling from him…"** Noca uttered in a hushed voice to the girls. Pan and Bra turned to him and didn't quite understand.

" **What do you mean…other than looking pretty uptight…he's kinda cute,"** Bra responded with a little giggle.

" **Boyfriend Bra,"** Pan said to her best friend, getting a confused reaction, **"You have a boyfriend."**

" **I know…but I was just saying…"** Bra said, trying to defend herself.

" **I still don't get a good feeling from him…"** Noca reiterated. It earned him a worried look from Pan, but she just passed it off, even though Noca wouldn't stop staring at the boy. That was when Noca noticed that there happened to be an empty seat in front of him.

" **Why don't you introduce yourself?"** Mr Sheffield suggested. The boy turned to face the teacher, his expression unchanged and he just nodded.

" **My name is Dom,"** He uttered in a pretty monotone voice as he turned to look at the class again. **"I'm new here."**

" **Yeah we know that,"** Billy whispered to his friends before laughing quietly. Noca noticed their laughter, but didn't pay it any attention. He was still far too focused on Dom, but that was when Noca noticed that Dom had looked at Billy out of the corner of his eye. He'd certainly keep that in mind.

" **Well, then…why don't you take a seat up there in front of Mr Brief,"** Mr Sheffield suggested to the student. Dom just turned quite robotically and made his way towards the seat. Before he sat down he stared right at Noca and it seemed like he was analysing him, but that couldn't be possible. He didn't look like he could be an android.

The school day had passed by and Dom seemed to be just a strange as he had been in the classroom. At lunchtime Noca was sitting with his friends when Mr Teki came along and decided to take him away and speak with him. The technology teacher led Noca inside the building and to his classroom and told Noca to take a seat.

" **You're probably wondering what this is about?"** Mr Teki asked as he sat down in the chair beside Noca.

" **Kind of…look I'm sorry I didn't take your class. It's just I…"** Noca started, before being interrupted.

" **It's not a problem. Some people have different interests,"** Mr Teki said to the boy with a smile on his face. **"This is about the new boy…Dom."**

" **What about him?"** Noca asked, not knowing what Teki would know.

" **He's been giving you a strange look all day…I must advise that you be careful and if you have to…protect yourself. You're very powerful after all,"** Mr Teki said, still with a friendly smile on his face. Noca didn't understand where all this was coming from.

" **Uh…thanks for the advice. I should be ok sir,"** Noca said to the teacher nicely before standing up and heading for the door, **"Have a nice day."**

Teki smiled at Noca one last time as the Saiyan exited the room and walked off down the hall. Teki's smile faded very quickly and he rapidly moved to the door and locked it before turning back to his desk and rifling through the draw for something.

He pulled out the communicator and turned it on.

" **Sir…"** He spoke quietly in the device and looked like he was urgent for a quick response. Soon the same metallic voice from before responded.

" **What is it Teki?"** The voice questioned in a demanding tone.

" **I have seen something today…something that shows the effects of our energy device…"** Teki said nervously.

" **What do you mean? I made sure no one except you and I knew about that machine!"** The man on the other end shouted down the communicator.

" **I apologise sir, but I know what I saw. There was a boy…he seemed blank…and he has a problem with the target,"** Teki continued, still very nervous.

" **You must make sure the target is not harmed…He is mine!"** The voice responded in a very commanding manner.

" **Don't worry Mr Oliver…I have made sure to alert him of the danger…"** Teki said in relief that he had done the right thing.

" **Good work Teki, and…don't worry about the Mr Oliver thing…you know what to call me when you're alone…"** The voice replied, sounding proud.

" **Yes of course…"** Teki stalled for a minute and made sure no one would be able to hear, **"Master Omega…"**

The communicator clicked and the man on the other side had hung up, but is it true? Could this friendly teacher really be working for the Evil Omega? And does this mean that Wun was actually working for the self-proclaimed ultimate Android? Guess, we'll have to wait and see.

Luckily there were no more problems during the rest of the school day and once it was over, the girls all insisted that Noca go home by himself and come to Capsule Corp. later in the evening. They said that they wanted to ensure that everyone was ready for his arrival. Noca was a little annoyed that he would have to go and sit at home on his own, but Pan ensured him that everything would be fine and that she would have a great surprise for him.

Once Noca had left, Pan turned to the girls and almost burst into tears about how she hadn't found a gift for Noca and that it was truly killing her inside. They all assured her that Noca wouldn't mind, but Pan couldn't accept that and felt like she had failed as a girlfriend. Once they persuaded her to just trust them, they all left and boarded Bra's jet to go to West City.

Once Noca was back at home, he received a text message from Bra telling him to wear something really nice. Noca sort of froze up. He knew how to dress smart, but he really didn't know how he could dress nice enough to impress Pan. He stood in his room, looking at all his clothes and scratched his head.

Meanwhile at Capsule Corp. Bra had said the exact same thing to Pan and was getting her to try on loads of different outfits. Pan was getting annoyed, but she really wanted Noca to be impressed by the way she looked, even though she knew it didn't matter. She tried to persuade Bra to just let her choose her own outfit and Bra reluctantly agreed, but still threw out her own suggestions.

The duo had eventually decided on their outfits and they were very proud of their final choices. Noca was wearing a Sky Blue, long sleeved shirt, with a black tie. He had the shirt tucked into a pair of black jeans and was wearing a pair of red, high-top canvas shoes. He knew nothing could really be done to his hair so he ignored that. He took one last look at himself in the mirror, nodded and knew it was time to leave.

Back at Capsule Corp. Pan was just putting the finishing touches on her outfit. She decided to go with a Petite, Anya Dress. It was black with a white pattern all over it. It also featured a slim halter neckline and a keyhole design at the front and back. She also wore a pair of nice heels with the dress, but that was mainly because of Bra's persuasion. Ever since Noca had come back from the dead she had returned to wearing her hair down as she could tell that Noca preferred it that way. She had a little make-up, but nothing too noticeable.

Pan was just walking through the hall that they were having the party in and she was inspecting every little detail to make sure that everything was going to be perfect for her boyfriend. Her friends all saw how big of a deal it was and made sure everyone was decent. Even Vegeta had passed on training that night so that he could show Noca that he had some respect for the boy by attending his birthday party.

Noca finally arrived in the compound and walked into the main building. He had no idea where he was meant to be going and hoped that there would be some sort of sign to point him in the right direction. There weren't any signs so he had to instead focus on following power levels, which was helpful because they were all in one place.

Pan and her friends were just talking to each other, when Vegeta decide he would speak up and get their attention.

" **Hey! Noca's arrived…he's on his way down the hall,"** Vegeta said, acting like he didn't really care. Pan swiftly turned around and focussed her senses. She cursed that she hadn't paid attention and commanded everyone to look presentable and happy. She started to straighten herself out and took a deep breath. Bra was standing next to her best friend and was starting to giggle at the way she was acting right now.

Pan turned and glared at her friend, but Bra was still amused. Pan tried to stop from being so strict on the rest of the group and knew she had to show that she was happy to see Noca. She couldn't keep herself stressed and knew that she should just relax and enjoy the party, but there was still the worry about not having a gift for her boyfriend. There was no time to think about that anymore though. Noca was literally outside the door and she hadn't got him a gift. The panic and the stress would have to be ignored for now and she would just need to make sure she doesn't make the boy think there's something wrong with her.

Noca approached the door and sighed. He didn't want to have everyone focussing on him for his birthday, but he guessed it would happen. These were all friendly people and it was just in their nature to treat all their close friends with lots of love and care. He reached out and pressed the button to open the electronic doors. As they slowly slid open, Noca managed to get a good sight of the people that had shown up to celebrate his birthday with him.

All of them shouted happy birthday at the same time. They were all smiling and seemed genuine about it. Well, Vegeta wasn't smiling. He was leaning against the wall with his arms folded. Noca couldn't help but smile at the sight. He was truly happy to see them all there just for him. It had never happened to him before and this whole big party thing was new to him. Noca looked to the ground and uttered a nervous thank you in response. Some of the people laughed, whilst a few stepped forward to speak to him.

" **Having a lot of people here can really get to you,"** Krillin said whilst chuckling. He walked up to the boy and shook his hand. Yamcha was also there and he too walked over and said happy birthday and gave him a pat on the back.

" **Well, welcome to your first birthday party Noca! This will be a great one,"** Bra exclaimed as she practically ran up to the boy and hugged him tightly. Kareshi had followed her and gave Noca a Bro-hug.

" **Happy birthday, buddy. Hope you enjoy this,"** Kareshi said in a very friendly and formal tone. Noca was surprised, but responded politely.

" **Thanks guys,"** He said to both Bra and Kareshi. He turned to see where Pan was, but someone else had come up to say happy birthday. It was Mr Satan.

" **Hey there Noca! I want to wish my future Grandson-in-law a happy birthday!"** Hercule said to the teen, putting his arm around Noca's shoulders. Noca blushed a little at being called future Grandson-in-law. Hercule noticed this and started laughing before letting the boy go and speak to the others.

" **Happy birthday!"** Holline basically squealed as she quickly moved to him and threw him in a tight embrace. Noca accepted this embrace without any confusion because of his and Holline's relationship. So far she had been the only person to really make a big deal for his birthday and now he had all these other people. Noca looked over his lifelong friend's shoulder and could see Pan standing by a table. Noca smiled at her and she smiled back. He gently pushed Holline off of him and moved towards Pan.

Along the way he received some more "happy birthdays" from Kiera, #18, Marron, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, Valese, Chi-Chi, Videl and Gohan. Vegeta didn't really acknowledge Noca at this time, but that was expected with the Prince of Saiyans. Once Noca finally got away from the others and made it to Pan he actually got the chance to look at her and what she was wearing. Neither of them said a word to each other. They just stared into each other's eyes.

" **Happy birthday,"** Pan finally said, breaking the silence between them. Noca smiled in response.

" **Thanks Pan,"** He replied, **"You look really nice…"**

" **Thank you,"** Pan uttered as she blushed and looked down to the ground. Noca chuckled a little which earned him a slight glare from Pan, but once she was looking at him he pulled her into a comfortable embrace. Pan just always felt like melting in Noca's arms every time he hugged her, but she knew she couldn't let that happen when they were at a party.

She slowly pulled out of the hug and the two of them went to go get something to eat together. Noca sat with his friends and they just talked to each other all night. Noca didn't want to receive special treatment just because it was his birthday and he said that he just wanted to enjoy the party with his friends. There was music. Forced dancing. More food. Grumpy Vegeta. Drunk Hercule. It was a fun party and none of them could deny that (except maybe Vegeta).

As the party was drawing to a close, Goten knew that he had to take his chance and get one of the most important moments of his life out of the way quickly.

" **Uh…can I have everyone's attention please…"** Goten spoke up nervously. He had honestly no idea what he was doing, but he would give it a go. He turned to face Valese and stared at her with a pretty daunting expression. **"Uh…Valese…I have known you a long time. We've been going out since we were 16, so it just feels weird to think back that far. I can't really remember a time when you haven't been by my side, supporting me."**

Everyone seemed to think they knew what was going on and they thought it was very cute, seeing that Goten was really very nervous.

" **You've certainly put up with my Saiyan traits really well and I don't know what my life would be like without you…"** Goten continued, **"So I want to ensure that you're always by my side and I'm always by yours…"**

Goten then got down on one knee in front of the brunette and all the girls and women in the room basically squealed in excitement (Except Android 18, although she did look surprised.) Valese lifted her hand to her mouth and could feel plenty of tears welling up in her eyes. Trunks and Noca looked to each other and smirked as Goten pulled out the ring box.

" **Valese…"** Goten said quietly as he opened the box and held it out to his long-time girlfriend. He had tears welling up in his eyes as well. **"Valese, will you marry me?"**

In response to the question, Valese practically screamed and that caused the men to start laughing and most of the females started crying (Except Chi-Chi, she was basically cheering).

" **Oh my God, Goten!"** Valese yelled whilst covering her eyes to stop from crying. She took her hands away and crouched down in front of Goten and threw him in a very tight embrace. "Of course I'll marry you!"

A huge goofy smile appeared on Goten's face as he finally responded to the embrace and then the two of them were just sitting there on the floor hugging each other and laughing or crying. No one could tell which one was happening, but before long they stood up and Goten put the beautiful engagement ring on his now Fiancée's finger. She couldn't stop the tears that flooded upon seeing the ring on her finger. She threw her arms around the man once more and planted a very passionate kiss on his lips. Everyone else watched the sight with smiles on their faces.

Trunks and Marron were standing together and soon the blonde girl had turned to face her lavender haired boyfriend.

" **So where's my ring?"** She asked him. Trunks was speechless, but knew if he didn't say something Marron may be annoyed.

" **There will be one day…I promise,"** Trunks said to her, with pure hope in his eyes. Marron just smirked and put her arm around his.

Soon, a lot of people had left and the only ones remaining were Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan, Videl, Noca, Pan, Bra, Holline, Kiera and Chi-Chi. These were the people that had decided they would be staying there that night. Trunks and Marron returned to their apartment, Goten and Valese had gone back to Mount Paozu so they could…well…celebrate alone, if you know what I mean. The others had just all gone home as normal.

Noca had decided to wait until now to receive his gifts as he was just enjoying the party with his friends and no one was going to disturb him. Now they were all sat down in the living room together and they all set down Noca's gifts in front of him. He looked at everyone and smiled at them all, feeling just a little strange about it.

" **Thank you,"** Noca said a little nervously, **"I've never had so many gifts before and I really appreciate this."**

" **You're very welcome Noca, but maybe you should open them,"** Gohan suggested in a cheerful, but tired tone. It was getting reasonably late and they knew they would need some sleep soon. Gohan handed him a gift first and said that it was from him personally. Noca opened the wrapping paper slowly and saw that it was a brand new, blue training Gi, which had a red belt and red wristbands. There was also a pair of black shoes with some red ankle-tape.

Noca thanked Gohan and told him he was really glad that he had his own, brand new Gi. Bulma started laughing a little, which was surprising for the others.

" **That's funny because Vegeta has got Noca a gift that's a little similar,"** Bulma said in an amused tone. Vegeta took it as a sort of offence and started to get really defensive.

" **I didn't get him a gift…I suggested a gift!"** He shouted, before realising that he was being stupid. He silenced himself and sat back in his chair again. Noca opened the gift that Bulma handed him and when he opened it he saw that he also had his own personal fighting armour. It had black under-suit and the armour was a clean white with the normal gold panels. Noca thanked the blue-haired scientist and the Saiyan Prince.

" **Don't have to thank me just yet! I've got you another gift."** Bulma remembered as she walked over to a nearby draw and pulled out what Noca could only assume was a new phone. **"New prototype! It is the upgrade of the phone that Bra and Pan have, that's one of two models at the moment."**

" **Wow, thanks Bulma. This looks awesome,"** Noca said as he looked around the phone with quite a wide smile on his face. Bulma smiled whilst Bra seemed a bit annoyed that she didn't know her mother had been working on a new phone.

Videl and Gohan continued with the gifts and told Noca that they had bought him a lot of new furniture for his bedroom. They showed him a few pictures and he was very happy about the choices made. Holline was quick to show Noca the gift that she had gotten for him. Noca took a hold of the neatly wrapped, thin package. He gently took the wrapping off and saw it was the back of a photo frame.

The teen Saiyan gave the red-haired girl and quick questioning look before turning the frame over and revealing a photograph that Noca hadn't seen in a while. It was a picture that had Noca standing in the middle of two people. To his right was that very same red-haired girl and Noca was holding her hand. To his left…was his mother. Noca was starting to get a little emotional due to the photo, but there was a smile on his face.

" **Thanks Holline…this means a lot…"** Noca slowly looked up at his best friend and moved over to give her a big hug.

" **You're welcome, I love you,"** She replied, giving Noca a quick kiss on the cheek. Noca chuckled lightly before getting ready for the next thing. It was a gift from Kiera. He opened it up and she had bought him a couple of nice shirts. She explained that she had no idea what to get him, but Noca appreciated the gift. Bra was the last one to reveal her gift and using her allowance (Capsule Corp. Allowance…she's rich) she had bought Noca a few Video Games and Movies, based on suggestions from Kareshi. Noca said that he would need to make sure to thank Kareshi for the thought.

So as Noca put everything together, it felt like that was everything…except…

" **So Pan, what did you get Noca?"** Bulma asked the raven-haired teen. Pan looked up and tried to act as if she had forgotten it upstairs. She stood up and rushed out of the room, pretending to go and get his gift. Bra made out that she needed to quickly go to the bathroom whilst Pan was off getting the gift. None of the adults seemed suspicious, but one person was certainly concerned.

Noca could sense that Pan had fear and anxiety about something, all night. He just never knew what it could have been in relation to…until now. He stood up and walked out of the room without saying anything. The Adults questioned him, but he ignored them, his mind only focused on his girlfriend right now. Kiera and Holline explained the situation to the adults when Noca was out of Saiyan earshot.

Noca was out in the hall and could sense that Pan and Bra were just at the top of the stairs. He slowly made his way up the stairs without making a noise and waited just around the corner to hear their conversation first. He knew it was rude to eavesdrop, but he wanted to hear what was wrong before making any sort of accusations.

" **Come on Pan. It's fine…I doubt he'll care,"** Bra said, trying to make her friend feel better about it.

" **I just feel so bad…what if he does care?"** Pan asked before turning away and putting her head against the wall. **"I'll be the worst girlfriend ever."**

He didn't want to hear Pan putting herself down like this.

" **I don't think there's any chance of that happening."** The girls turned to face where the voice was coming from and they were very surprised to see Noca standing there with a half-smile on his face. Pan turned away again and Bra tried to get her to stop it. **"What's the problem?"**

" **Uh…well…"** Bra started mumbling, all the while trying to figure out what kind of lie she could tell.

" **What's the point in lying Bra, just tell him the truth,"** Pan half exclaimed, getting quite upset. Bra turned to her, a little surprised.

" **And what is the truth?"** Noca asked, still thinking he knew what was wrong, but still not wanting to say something wrong.

" **She…she didn't know what gift to get you…"** Bra said with a disappointed expression, but Noca's didn't change.

" **So?"** He uttered whilst shrugging his shoulder. Pan picked herself up off the wall and turned to face her boyfriend. Bra looked between the two of them, but before Pan was about to say something, Noca interjected.

" **Bra, if you wouldn't mind, could Pan and I have this conversation alone?"** He questioned in a very friendly and slightly apologetic tone. Bra, of course, complied and made her way back downstairs. Noca turned back to Pan once Bra was away and just smirked. **"You realise I don't care that you didn't get me a gift…"**

" **But, why not?"** Pan asked, clearly not understanding.

" **Pan, remember how I came from having nothing to all this? It doesn't faze me…"** Noca said looking around there hallway before realising there weren't any examples around him. Even though Capsule Corp. was an example in itself. **"The greatest gift you could have given me…is your love."**

Pan started blushing and smiling to herself when Noca said that. She looked away trying to hide the smile, but she wasn't doing a very good job.

" **And you've already given me plenty for enough lifetimes,"** Noca finished as he walked over to the girl and took her into a tight embrace. Pan accepted the embrace and just started to sink into the comfort of being held by the boy she was in love with. **"I love you…and thank you."**

Pan pulled back away and quickly planted a kiss on Noca's lips, but she had done it with so much passion that neither of them wanted it to end. They were practically making-out in the hallway of Capsule Corp. It wouldn't last long though.

" **If you have to do that, go to your own room!"** A gruff voice shouted at them as the owner arrived at the top of the staircase. Vegeta was standing there with a scowl on his face, as normal. Pan and Noca swiftly separated and let the grumpy man pass by. Once he was gone, the two of them headed back downstairs to see the others.

So, Noca's birthday was coming to a close and it had been a fun party and there were some nice gifts from friends and…well…we can call them family.

But now…something was happening…far from West City…

* * *

The weather in this part of the world was currently very miserable and rainy. One man was walking through a valley and he seemed to be completely unfazed by all the water falling from the black clouds up in the sky. The man in question had shoulder length black hair and he was wearing an orange balaclava around his neck. It was Android 17.

He had still been hot on the trail of some of Omega's old allies, but he still wasn't getting very far with trying to find where Omega's new base of operations was located. As he was making his way through the valley and walking through all the puddles and mud he could spot something shadowed in the distance. He could have sworn that he saw the outline of a person. He started to pick up the pace a bit, thinking that this person may be lost out here.

When he started to get closer he noticed that it was in fact more than just one person and that was when he noticed another 3 of them, 4 people in total.

" **Who are you? What are you doing out here?"** #17 shouted, making sure his voice carried far enough. The sounds of the rainwater hitting the ground and also the ferocious wind managing to drown out his voice. None of them answered, but instead they all disappeared. #17 was very shocked by witnessing this and quickly threw up his guard and tried to check around him to determine where they may end up.

That was when one of them emerged and threw a fist, but narrowly missed due to #17 dodging at the last minute. He ducked back and as he did, another one of them charged in and grabbed the Android into a tight grip. #17 managed to divert his energy to his hands and blasted an attack at the ground to knock them away. It was only a small one, so once they recovered #17 noticed that all four of them were around him.

He was really struggling to see through the rain and the darkness. He didn't know who these men were, but for some reason he felt like he had some sort of idea. He just put his fists up and prepared for them to attack. One of the 3 large, bulky men charged for #17 dead on and aimed a fist at his face. #17 grabbed the fist and tried his own, but suddenly something grabbed on to his arm. He looked over his shoulder and saw that the smallest of all four of them had held his arm back.

The Android attempted to kick back at the man, but suddenly he felt something grab his leg as another of the larger men had ran in. He then tried the other leg, but the same man caught that one as well. The only choice #17 had right now was to let go of the other one's hand, but that wouldn't help his situation. He had no choice.

#17 let go and let the man throw a punch, but he managed to twist a little and the fist sailed past. The man ended up punching one of his own allies and that meant #17 had his legs free. He swung one forward and kicked the one who had attempted the punch and that had knocked him away. The Android then twisted again and kicked the man behind him in the side of the head. #17 landed on his feet and looked to the one who had yet to attack. The large man ran forward and #17 attempted to jump up and kick him in the head, but the man had moved so quickly that he managed to grab #17's leg and then slammed him down in the ground. He then started punching the Android in the face, repeatedly.

The other men had recovered and were starting to crowd around the Android and looked down on him. #17 took another opportunity to use his energy and shouted out, blasting an explosive wave that knocked all 4 four men away. They all landed on their backs and #17 slowly got to his feet. He was about to attempt to fly away, until something seemed to grab him and hold him place.

Whatever had #17 frozen in the air had also managed to cause a stinging sensation to course through his body. The Android was slowly turned around in the air and was now facing another person. Only, #17 knew who this one was. He recognised the mask and hood.

" **Ye…Yento…"** #17 uttered, but he knew that the man couldn't hear him. The Android looked around him and saw that the other 4 men were slowly getting to their feet and looked unfazed by it all.

" **Hahaha! Hasn't it been a long time? Android 17…"** A shrill, maniacal voice said from behind Yento. The Android managed to keep one of his eyes open and noticed the very small man that was walking forward. **"Did you miss me?"**

" **Y…You…D…Da…Dazir?"** #17 managed to mutter, despite still being in pain. Dazir was certainly enjoying what he could see. He then lifted his hand up and clicked his fingers. Suddenly the cloud above started to disperse just a little and finally some moonlight was shining down on them. The wind had also died down. (He is a Wizard after all)

" **I've been looking for you,"** Dazir said as he walked right up to the Android. **"Yento, put him on the floor and hold him there…"**

The hooded figure nodded and lowered #17's body quite abruptly and more pain shot through the Android's body.

" **Our plan…is now in motion!"** Dazir muttered with an evil smirk plastered on his face. He then held his hand to #17's head and said hand started to glow with a bright red light. The little Wizard started laughing out loud hysterically as the magical energy intensified.

What is Dazir's new plan…and how will it affect Noca and friends? Find out in **Arc II: THE WIZARD'S REVENGE**

* * *

So that is the end of a very long story arc. I'm happy with how it all turned out, so I hope you enjoyed it.

Arc II will be released in a couple of weeks so that I have time to complete it. I'm really sorry about not having it done yet, but I've been extremely busy. But in the mean time, don't forget to review or even check out the first Backstory for my Spin-Off story. It will have some important moments as time goes on. I hope you can enjoy it!

Don't forget to review!

Next Time... _The Beginning of Arc II! (No Chapter Titles Yet)_

Also... **STOP THE TPP!**


	8. Arc II: No Fighting in the Halls

Here we are! DBAGs! Arc II is finally here. Much later than I had hoped, but still uploaded on the right day. Hope you enjoy!

Also, my Spin-Off story has certainly not received the reception I would've hoped. I mean...yeah I'm only on backstories at the moment, but I certainly expected more views. It has around 30...on 2 chapters...and I have 35 author follows...I mean...do the math. Doesn't mean I'm going to stop the Spin-Off because you'll realise in Saga 6 that it will introduce some of the characters that Noca is scheduled to meet.

I actually have information available for Saga 6 now. I can't divulge too much, but I have decided to make my own adaptions of Battle of Gods and Resurrection 'F'. They will be similar to the films, but with my own twists on them. Saga 6 will also have a total of 6 Arcs. They are:

Arc I: Battle of Gods  
Arc II: Untitled (Filler)  
Arc III: Resurrection 'F'  
Arc IV: Untitled (Story)  
Arc V: Untitled (Story)  
Arc VI: Untitled (Story)

It will be my main project for next year, but probably won't even get started on it until Spring. Either way, it is going to be very good! I'm really looking forward to it.

* * *

 _ **Arc II: The Wizards Revenge**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: No Fighting in the Halls**_

 _Saturday 24_ _th_ _November Age 792_

Much to the annoyance of Noca, just over one month after his birthday party and he was already attending another one. This was the birthday party of a certain blue-haired, Quarter-Saiyan, teenage, Brief girl. It was Bra's turn to celebrate her 14th birthday.

She had invited her closest friends as always and pretty much the same people that attended Noca's party. This one seemed to be a bigger deal as Bra certainly liked to have all the attention. It felt strange to her that this was a year since Kareshi had come face-to-face with her family for the first time. She hoped that, one-year on, her father had relaxed a little and wouldn't make ay sort of fuss about the two of them being close.

When Kareshi had arrived, Bra instructed Noca to keep close to him so that she could be sure Vegeta wouldn't lay a finger on him. Noca was certainly disappointed that he had to stay by the side of someone that he still wasn't overly fond of, but due to Bra being one of his best friends, he wasn't about to say no to her. At least he still got to spend time with the girls at the same time, especially Pan.

As it started to get later into the night, it seemed that Vegeta wasn't bothered by Kareshi hanging around Bra, but he certainly had to control himself when he caught the boy kissing his daughter. Luckily he had learned to let his daughter live her life the way she wanted, but that didn't mean he always liked it.

As the night continued, the teens had all decided to hang out away from the adults and the girls had all pushed to get Noca and Kareshi to join them with dancing to some of their favourite songs. Bra had managed to pull Kareshi up from his seat and this just made Noca laugh, but soon enough Pan, Holline and Kiera were all attempting to get Noca up from his seat as well. The boy had proved to be stubborn and strong by remaining seated and watching as the three girls struggled to move him.

Noca just chuckled at their attempts and this only annoyed them. Pan got to a point where she decided to power up and put all her strength into trying to get him up. Noca would just power up a little and try to hold back, but he knew it would end up getting on the girls' nerves. Even Holline and Kiera had put all their strength into it, but that didn't really add much help.

" **Come on Noca, dance with us!"** Kiera exclaimed, still trying to put all her strength into getting him up. Noca just slowly shook his head.

" **We're not gonna give up!"** Holline said with a smirk. **"You will be up on that dance floor with us any minute now."**

Noca just continued to shake his head and it was actually starting to really annoy the girls. Pan started to glare at her boyfriend, but she knew he would be taking her seriously. She just hoped that she could try and look as if she was genuinely annoyed at him and maybe he would stop being so stubborn and boring.

" **Look, even Kareshi is dancing with Bra,"** Kiera said, letting go and putting her hands on her hips. Holline had also given up and stood there with her arms folded. Pan had just stopped trying to pull him up and stood there with her hands still on his arm. She continued to glare at him and hoped to get some sort of reaction.

Noca just looked into her eyes and the smirk on his face soon vanished. He wasn't scared, nor was he worried. He just didn't expect Pan to be so determined to get him to do this. It just wasn't in her nature. The boy knew that he would have to give in. He had no choice. Pan seemed too focussed on it. Holline and Kiera had said they were giving up and would just dance together, but Pan was still standing there in the exact same position.

" **You really are determined..."** Noca said to her in quite a hushed tone. Pan sighed and closed her eyes, letting go of Noca's arm in the process.

" **I just thought it would be fun,"** Pan replied in a disappointed tone. She was about to sit down, but Noca quickly stood up and took hold of her hand. Pan looked down to their hands and then up to look Noca in the eyes. **"What? You mean it?"**

Noca just nodded this time and then Pan blushed. Noca chuckled a little, again and then the two of them made their way to the dance-floor to join the rest of their friends.

* * *

The group of six seemed to have a lot of fun throughout the rest of the night, but the time for people to leave soon came and they were all a bit disappointed that the night was finally beginning to wind down. Kareshi had to leave to make his way back to Satan City, so he didn't want to be staying too late. This upset Bra a little, but she knew she would see him at school on Monday. Noca, Pan, Kiera and Holline all stayed at the Compound with Bra and they ended up staying up all night and talking.

This had one negative outcome. Sure, the next day was a Sunday and they could all just relax and rest all day. WRONG. Noca was abruptly awoken at 6am so that he could take part in a sparring session with Vegeta. Not something a very tired Quarter-Saiyan should have to do, but he had no choice in the matter.

 _Sunday 25_ _th_ _November Age 792_

The session was just like the others, except there seemed to be more of a push from Vegeta. It seemed that he really wanted to hurry up and get Noca to become a Super Saiyan 2 so that they could begin training to find a way to turn that into a full powered form. Noca had already come close many times, but it was still far too difficult right now. He had to remember the words that Goku had told him in Other World.

He knew that he would need to use emotional control and perhaps some more memory training, but there was no true need to become a Super Saiyan 2 right now. But as Vegeta would always inform him, "You always need to be prepared, even in times of peace." Noca agreed with that, but he still liked his sleep. He took out his anger on the Saiyan prince whilst training and for a while it seemed that the teen would come out on top, until Vegeta went all out. It then ended with Noca backing off and deciding that he had lost, annoying Vegeta. The proud Saiyan didn't bother after that and decided that Noca wasn't at his best right now, so he decided to let him off.

Once Noca was out of the Gravity Room, showered and dressed Pan reminded him that they still needed to get some of their homework finished for the coming week. Noca let out a heavy sigh and the two of them soon took off to fly back home to the Moori Forest. On the way there, Pan was a little surprised by the silence between them, but one look at the boy told her he was exhausted. He certainly didn't have enough sleep the previous night and now he really wasn't enjoying the journey home.

As soon as they were home and inside the house, the couple went straight upstairs and made a start on their History homework. Not the best homework and in fact it was probably going to be the death of Noca. They were reviewing some old books that the teacher had given them and they were so boring that within minutes…Noca was asleep. Pan didn't notice until she asked him a question about something in the book and didn't get any response.

" **Hey Noca…are you ignoring me?"** Pan asked in a bit of a huff. She turned to face him and instantly stopped from saying anything else. She looked at him…he looked so peaceful, but she knew he couldn't stay like that. The raven-haired girl moved closer to him and whispered in his ear to see if that would earn a response.

Nothing though…

Pan took the next option and slammed his book shut, causing him to wake-up in a shock.

" **Huh…I wasn't sleeping!"** He yelled as he jumped up out of his seat, accidently knocking Pan back a little and he then stumbled back and fell to the ground with a thud. **"Ow."**

He slowly picked himself up off of the floor and Pan was laughing at him, but he was still so confused and had no idea what had just happened. He looked to Pan with a very tired and blank expression and this only earned him some more laughter.

" **You need to wake-up a little,"** Pan said to Noca as she walked over to him and held his hand, **"Come on. Let's go for a walk."**

" **A walk?"** Noca groaned as he walked with Pan out of the door and downstairs. **"I'd rather go to bed…can't I do that instead?"**

" **No, we're going for a walk…"** Pan said sternly. **"It'll help you clear you head and then we can get back to this homework."**

Noca groaned again. He wasn't in the mood for a walk and he still had to go back and complete homework that he didn't care for. He couldn't win. The two of them had their walk around the forest and once the fresh air had got to Noca, he seemed to have woken up some more and then they went back to their homework.

The work was completed pretty quickly, but due to tiredness Noca decided he would get rest as soon as possible. He fell asleep rather quickly and even missed out on dinner. He didn't care…well…he was asleep. It just meant that he would be rested up and ready for school the next day.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Far South from the Moori Forest, in a small village…

" **Master Dazir, I believe we are ready to initiate the next step of our plan,"** The masked and cloaked fighter, Yento, said to his wizard leader. **"He appears to have integrated perfectly…no one should suspect a thing."**

" **Good…then we shall be ready to take the first steps tomorrow…"** Dazir replied. He stood with his back to the rest of his team. He was facing out from the entrance to the small Village and was looking over a mountainous valley. **"It is time…"**

* * *

 _Monday 26_ _th_ _November Age 792_

Noca, Pan and the other girls had all met up and made their way to school together that morning. It was a very wintery day. There was a strong cold wind that blew throughout Satan City, but there was a light drizzle that made the day that much more depressing. All the students would have preferred snow, but that's only for the possibility of a closed school.

The trio of Noca, Pan and Bra were all sitting in their usual spots in the math class and none of them really wanted to be there at the moment. It didn't make any difference though. They had to be there. Noca was dozing off as usual, whilst Pan was feeling the same so she had taken to doodling on her paper to keep herself from being like Noca and falling asleep. Bra meanwhile…loved math and was working hard to solve the problems and equations.

Sitting across on the opposite side of the classroom was the new boy Dom. Sure he had been here for just over a month, but he was still relatively new and it didn't appear as if he had any friends. One thing that was noticed was how quiet he was in the classes and even out of them. People had tried to approach him, but he would just ignore them.

Something was different today though. Noca was sure that throughout the entire lesson, Dom was watching him, but every time Noca tried to look it seemed that Dom had never even turned his head. It was really confusing and it was starting to get on the teen's nerves. Then again…he had been very suspicious about Dom ever since he started.

Noca decided he would ignore it, until he sensed something out of the ordinary that was. He instantly turned to face Dom as he had felt a huge flux in power. Noca refocused his senses and realised that Dom's power had returned to a human average. It wasn't making sense. Had he been sensing something else? That question was answered when the teen's power shot up to the higher level once more. Noca snapped his attention back to Dom and this time it caught Pan's eye.

" **What's wrong?"** She asked in a hushed voice. Noca seemed to be in his own world and almost ignoring Pan.

" _ **That can't be his power I'm sensing…wait…it's like with Tenura…it isn't his own power…it doesn't agree,"**_ Noca thought to himself whilst sitting in silence and staring in Dom's direction. Pan wanted his attention so she elbowed him lightly in the ribs and it certainly got him to turn.

" **What?"** Noca asked in a shocked tone.

" **What's wrong?"** Pan asked again. **"You seem to be distracted right now."**

" **Nothing, just…"** Noca shook his head to turn his attention to something else, **"It's nothing."**

Pan just accepted this response and placed a comforting hand on his arm. Noca smiled at her and then turned back to his paper. He wasn't ignoring what had happened today. He needed to get answers somehow. There was only one person he could really speak to about his concerns toward Dom right now…and that was Mr Teki. He was the only other person who had noticed Dom's unusual interest in Noca. As soon as the first break rolled around Noca made sure to go to Mr Teki's classroom, but he had to ensure that no one else followed him.

" **I gotta go to the bathroom guys, I'll see you in a bit…"** He lied as he rushed away from the classroom and up the hall. Both girls turned to look at each other and then turned to the wall next to them. There was a door. And on that door it said "Boys Bathroom" so the two girls were fairly confused.

" **That's not right…"** Pan said as she raised an eyebrow. Bra turned to face her and just shrugged her shoulders. They thought not to pry. Maybe he just hadn't noticed it.

Noca had made it to Mr Teki's classroom just as the last of his class had got out. He made sure to enter straight away and closed the door behind him. Teki looked up from his desk and was surprised to see that Noca was standing there.

" **Ah…Noca…didn't expect to see you,"** The teacher said, quite defensively.

" **Sorry…didn't meant to surprise you sir, but…"** Noca checked behind him and looked out the door window to see who was walking by and then turned to face Teki again. **"I need to speak to you about Dom."**

" **Has he caused you any trouble?"** Teki asked, leaning back in his chair and putting his hand to his chin. Noca shook his head.

" **No…he hasn't done anything, but he's been paying me a lot more attention than usual,"** Noca informed the teacher.

" **Anything else…out of the ordinary?"** Teki asked, standing up and walking to his window. Noca followed the man with his eyes and couldn't read his reaction. It was as if he was shocked, but he remained calm and composed. Noca thought back over the lesson and remembered that there had been a huge spike in Dom's power and surely that would be noteworthy.

" **Yeah…I felt his power shoot up to a strong level, but it suddenly returned to an average…It felt…artificial,"** Noca explained. Teki turned to look over shoulder and took in those words. The teacher had no response. He knew the answer, but he didn't know what to do. He hardly thought on it and walked straight to his desk. Teki opened the bottom draw and pulled out a small communicator. Noca just watched, not knowing what he was doing.

Teki clicked the button on the side of the communicator and then spoke into it. **"Mr Oliver…I'm here with a student and he's given me some big news."**

There was no response. Teki looked down at the device with a furrowed brow and then he looked to Noca. He inwardly cursed knowing that it was a big mistake to let Noca hear this conversation. There was a risk that he may figure out their secrets.

" **A student..."** The voice replied. Noca's ears perked up, but he didn't know why he recognised the voice. **"What…student?"**

The voice seemed very commanding and metallic and it was quite off-putting for the teen Saiyan. He didn't feel like he should be here and was about to speak up and inform Teki that he was leaving. The teacher just put his hand up and was about to speak into the device.

" **The student's name is Noca…"** Teki informed his boss, but he made sure not to seem suspicious when he said the name. It didn't help that "Mr Oliver" wasn't responding. **"He…he found out some important information…"**

There was still no response, so Teki took as a signal to just go on and inform his master of the news he had discovered.

" **It appears that another student has been continuing to show abilities brought on by one of our machines…"** Teki explained, hoping that he wouldn't anger his boss.

" **What kind of abilities has he shown?"** The metallic voice questioned. Teki proceeded to explain, but it just caused the man on the other end to fall silent once more. The two of them stood there for a while and Noca soon realised he needed to get to his next class quickly. Teki just said bye and focussed on his master once more.

Once Noca was out of the room, Teki locked the door and sat down at his desk. He had a lot of explaining to do.

" **Listen, Master Omega…I…"** Teki was going to start his explanations, but he was stopped by a surprising outburst.

" **What the hell were you thinking? You pathetic man! You spoke to me, whilst he was in the room! Are you fucking stupid?!"** Omega screamed down the line. Teki dropped the communicator on the desk and cursed at how much of a fool he had been. **"You really have a lot of explaining to do, but right now I think you need to focus on what is going on with this other boy."**

Teki breathed a sigh of relief at the fact that his master was letting him off on this one, but he knew he hadn't heard the end. The young teacher would just need to make sure he was smarter in future and make sure he did no more to upset his master.

The break came to an end and everyone was back in their classrooms. Noca and the girls now had Science and by chance, Noca happened to be sitting just behind the same person he was suspicious of. Would that be advantageous, or would it prove dangerous. He wasn't sure, but he would end up finding out. He just hoped it wasn't the latter.

Down in front of the Saiyan trio, the strange human teen was sitting there in silence. He was staring forward just like he always had. It didn't even seem like he had ever paid attention in classes, but he always had some sort of answer if he was ever asked a question. Even if he was wrong or had made a slight mistake, it just made him seem as normal as everyone else. But Noca knew better than to think this boy was normal.

Dom was sitting in silence, but something seemed to interrupt him. It hadn't been noticeable to anyone else in the class except Noca noticed that the teen had tensed up for a second and his power level skyrocketed for a second. The Saiyan looked down at him and was just about ready to make an attempt to confront Dom, but first he wanted to see what came of this surprising turn of events. Dom had remained tensed and he was feeling something else within his mind.

" _ **It's time…time…It's time…TIME TO WAKE UP!"**_ The voice had echoed through Dom's mind and was gradually getting louder, until the pain within the boy's head became external. Dom shouted out and stood up out of his seat. Everyone in the class turned and looked at Noca first, but then noticed it wasn't him…it was the new kid. Dom was standing there just as neutral and blank as ever. Which was weird because he had just screamed in pain.

" **Is there a problem?"** The teacher asked nervously. Dom just ignored the man at the front of the room and slowly turned until he was face to face with Noca. The Quarter-Saiyan held his ground and stared right back at the overpowered human. He wanted to say something, but he was too engrossed in trying to sense what was going on within the teen.

That look on Dom's face told Noca that this teen was truly focussed right now. It managed to strike concern through Noca's mind and he had no idea how he should react in this situation. He could feel a huge rise in Dom's power and that helped to distract Noca from the moment that the strange teen sprung from his position and plunged his fist into Noca's face.

Noca was knocked over his chair, but managed to put a hand out to stop himself landing awkwardly. He shot up to his feet and as he did, Dom was preparing to swing another fist for the Saiyan. Noca flipped up and over Dom and landed behind him. He wasn't going to attack though. He needed to see just how much control Dom had. The teen spun around and swung his fist for Noca's head, but the Quarter-Saiyan stuck up an arm and blocked the fist before it had a chance to connect. Dom tried to follow up by using his free hand and aimed for Noca's gut this time, but Noca used his speed as an advantage and just grabbed onto Dom's hand.

Noca smirked, showing that he was starting to get into this fight, and he swung the teen around and slammed his body into the back wall. Dom quickly pushed off of the now cracked wall and pushed his strength on Noca. He managed to take an advantage this time and flew towards the right wall and crashed straight through it, Noca first. The two teens had let go of each other and rolled across the hard hallway floor.

Both were back to their feet very swiftly, but Dom was prepared to continue his assault and threw his right fist towards Noca's face. The young Saiyan stuck up his left hand to block, but wasn't quick enough with his right to block the other fist that crunched into his stomach. Noca bent over, letting go of Dom's fist and stumbled back a little. Dom was moving in once more, but Noca straightened up and swung a right hook towards the teen's head. Dom was quick and managed to duck and roll back away from his Saiyan opponent.

As he rolled onto his back he kicked up both of his feet into Noca's face and made the Saiyan stumble back some more. Noca shook his head and was about to move back in for an attack, but the human fighter lunged at the Saiyan and was about to land a strong punch. Noca blocked it using both of his hands and then shot his knee straight up into Dom's gut. Noca drops back a little as his opponent bends over and starts to stumble forward a bit and then he performs a very rapid roundhouse kick that clashed with the teen's head and sends him firing into the Lockers.

Dom's body caused a huge dent in those lockers. He fell to the ground just after impact and was on his hands and knees, gradually trying to make his way back to his feet. Noca focussed on the teen and charged, knee-first towards him only for this strangely powerful student to suddenly phase out of the way. Noca stopped himself from crashing into the lockers and tried to focus his senses as he turned around, but he wasn't given enough time as Dom had gripped onto Noca's shoulders and swung him over to the other side, slamming his body into the wall. He then slams Noca's body down on the ground, cracking it in the process, and then jumps into the air a little and let loose a Ki blast that was strong enough to send Noca crashing through the ground into the classroom below.

Noca slammed into the hard ground of the classroom and slowly pushed himself up, grunting in the process. He certainly hadn't expected that amount of energy to come from this unknown person. He really should have been a lot more cautious. Teki had tried to help him, but Noca didn't really believe that Dom could be a big enough threat. He considered going Super Saiyan, but he was using this as a training session. He didn't need to transform just yet.

Noca looked towards the class and recognised two faces, sitting a couple of rows back. It was Holline and Kiera. They both stood up and were about to rush over to Noca.

" **Don't!"** Noca commanded, holding his hand up in a stopping motion. He checked the hole in the ceiling and saw that Dom was standing there, glaring down on him.

" **What's going on Noca?"** Holline called out in a very concerned tone. Kiera was equally as concerned. Noca just looked back to them and up at the ceiling. He was about to respond, but Dom dropped through the hole to answer for the Saiyan.

No one in the class seemed too fazed by this teen that dropped in, but Noca started to back off a little and this signified to Holline and Kiera that he was a potential threat. Noca turns around and is about to tell the class to clear out, but he wasn't given any time as Dom rushed to him and grabs him around the throat. The powerful teen lifted the Quarter-Saiyan off of the ground and turned to throw him towards the front of the classroom where he crashed into the white board. The teacher had to dive away to avoid an impact although it was very close. Noca had flown through the screen of the board and had even cracked through the wall a little.

He slowly pulls himself out and falls to his knees. He looks up to see what Dom is preparing for now, but the teen just decides to charge for Noca with a fist aimed and ready. Noca rushes to his feet and throws his hand up managing to block the attack. He then uses his free hand to send an uppercut up into Dom's chin. The attack is strong and managed to knock Dom away, but Noca doesn't finish there. He performs a swift spinning kick that send the teen firing into the back way.

" **Everyone, get out!"** Noca yelled at all the people in the classroom. They started to move very quickly to get away, but Holline and Kiera stop behind him.

" **You need help,"** Holline says to her friend, clenching her fists. Noca just takes a hold of he hands and looks her in the eyes.

" **You need to get out of here,"** He says seriously, but in a soft tone. **"I can't have anyone getting hurt here, ok?"**

Holline sighed and realised that she had to listen to him. He would know what to do after all. She grabbed onto Kiera's hand and the two girls rushed away. Noca watched as they moved through the hall, but when he heard the sound of Dom lifting himself back up, he had to focus his attention back there. He turned just a Dom was on his feet and flying towards the Saiyan. Noca didn't get much time to react as Dom moved above him and kicked him down into the ground.

Noca lands on his back and wants to get back up instantly despite the slight shock pain up his spine. He doesn't get that chance to get up though, not when Dom immediately drops in with his knee crashing right into Noca's stomach. Noca coughs up some saliva and it earns a smirk from Dom, but the Saiyan certainly doesn't give up there. He glared at the teen just above him and he quickly powers up a Ki attack and throws it up at Dom's face. The attack was so shocking for Dom, he had no time to prepare or even put a block up and the explosion of the attack sends the teen flying up through the school.

Noca gets to his feet and phases to follow after his enemy. He appears next to him and attempts to kick Dom through the wall and ultimately out of the school, but a swift phase from Dom causes that attempt to fail. Noca kicked at nothing and as he turned to try and prepare for whatever the student would throw at him, he himself was kicked in the side and was sent blazing through another wall and further through the school. This certainly wasn't what Noca wanted. He needed to move this fight away from the school so that he could ensure the safety of everyone inside, but Dom saw right through what Noca had attempted.

Noca crashed through one final wall and it appeared that he had ended up inside the school's library. He looked up and around the room and saw that no one was inside so there was definitely some advantage to coming in here. He slowly lifted himself up off of the floor, but just as he did Dom had come charging through the wall and smashed right into the Saiyan, propelling him through numerous bookshelves.

The Saiyan crashed through about 5 tall book shelves and came to a stop against the last one, but the strength at which he hit the shelf caused lots of books to fall out and even part of the shelf to crack and collapse on the Saiyan. Dom smirked as he watched Noca get buried underneath a pile of wood and books. He was certainly pleased that he was fulfilling his orders just as planned.

Noca was moving around underneath the pile of rubble and books very slowly, but when it appeared that there was difficulty in getting out he let his Ki explode out of him and blasted all the rubble away. He was now standing in a crater of wood and books, glaring in the direction that Dom was currently hovering. Noca seemed out of breath and surprised by the power he was witnessing.

" _ **Maybe I should ramp it up a bit…I'm just toying with him…I shouldn't be…"**_ Noca thought to himself as he looked at all the damage that had been caused just because he was taking it very easy. He shook his head and let his Ki raise some more. Dom noticed the power rise and darted into towards Noca, but the Saiyan wasn't having any of it and he simply put an arm up and blocked the hit with his forearm. There was a slight shockwave that blew a few of the lighter pieces of rubble away. Noca kept a glare fixed up Dom as the teen flipped away and stared at the Saiyan.

Dom prepares to move back in, but upon seeing that Noca made no effort to even adjust his stance on make any movement what so ever, he stopped and raised an eyebrow.

" **What's your problem Saiyan?"** Dom called out in frustration. Noca continued to glare at him and then looked around the room once more.

" **I want to stop this damage…we need to move this away from the school,"** Noca stated with a very stern tone. Dom just tilted his head slight and let a small smirk crawl across his mouth.

" **Fine. We can take it outside,"** Dom said as he charged for Noca with immense speed, catching the Saiyan by surprise. He kicked Noca up into the air and then powered up a two handed Ki wave that blasted Noca through the ceiling and all the way up out of the school. Noca was twisting through the air, but he came to a stop fairly soon and looked down on the new hole he had just made. He grunted in annoyance and was about to move off, but before he could something very powerful crashed into the back of his head and fired him towards the playground.

Noca crashed down, cracking the concrete and he slowly managed to push himself up and saw that all the school had been evacuated. Noca cursed, as he knew this could well work against him when Dom descended down. He looked over to the crowd and saw that Pan, Bra, Kareshi, Kiera and Holline were all together. He turned and was about to approach them to let them know they needed to get everyone out of here, but he doesn't get the chance as Dom fires a barrage of Ki blasts that crash into the ground in front of Noca.

The Saiyan stumbles back a little as Dom drops right beside him and attempts to punch him in the head. Noca easily arches his back to avoid it, but the Dom attempts to hook his arm around. Noca then drops back onto his hand and kicks up into Dom's chest. He stumbles back and once Noca is up he attempts a barrage of punches, only to have Noca simply dodge them all. The teen then drops to the floor and attempts to sweep the Saiyan's legs out from under him. Noca simply jumps and kicks Dom in the face before flipping through the air and landing.

Dom gets up whilst holding his face and charges for Noca whilst screaming. He throws a fist, but Noca just catches it and pushes back to the ground. Dom falls on his backside and glares at his opponent. Dom gets up and smirks.

" **Fine…"** He mutters. Noca's brow furrowed. He didn't understand what the change in Dom was about. **"If I can't hurt you right now…I'll hurt them."**

Dom slowly lifted his hand up and aimed it towards the students. A Ki blast was soon powering up very rapidly and Noca knew this wasn't going to be good. He cried out for Dom to stop, but the blast was unleashed. Noca rapidly phased and moved in front of the blast to take the full strength of it. The blast exploded and sent Noca into the crowd of people. Dom smirked at managing to inflict pain on his opponent.

Noca had ended up landing next to his friends and he quickly got up off of the ground and rushed to Pan.

" **You guys need to get out of here,"** He said to his girlfriend with genuine worry for her in this moment. He looked over his shoulder and saw Dom had stopped and this worried him.

* * *

" **Did you see that Master Dazir?"** A deep voice questioned.

" **Yes…I did see it Yento…it will work to out advantage,"** The small Wizard said as he continued to look into his crystal ball. **"Tell the men what to do!"**

" **As you wish."**

* * *

Up above Satan City there was a group of four men that hovered there and watched as Noca walked away from the crowd of students and focussed his attention back on Dom. Those four men were Shai, Zala, Avure and Dole. Well…it was certainly strange that these four men were flying in the sky. They had never shown that it was possible for them to do this before.

" **Just got a message from master Dazir,"** Shai, one of the bulkiest of the four men said to the rest of his allies.

" **What is it?"** Dole asked in his shrill voice.

" **He noticed that the kid focussed on protecting his friends,"** Shai responded. Dole was satisfied with this and didn't seem to catch on.

" **What's that got to do with anything?"** Dole questioned in his high pitched, scratchy voice.

" **Dazir wants us to capture them so that we can draw Noca to us,"** Shai explained.

" **But then why did we send the boy to fight him?"** Avure asked, scratching his head and not understanding the situation, as per usual.

" **So that we could antagonise him enough to bring out as much of his energy as possible, remember?"** Shai stated giving a raised eyebrow expression to Avure. The slow man just continued to scratch his head whilst thinking about it. The other men decided to ignore him and they all slowly descended towards the ground.

As Noca and Dom continued with their fight, which was gradually becoming more one-sided, Shai and the other three had made their way through the crowd of students towards the four girls. They managed to go unnoticed due to the fight going on in front of them. The entire crowd were focussed on the battle between the two teens. Noca had a feeling that something was out of the ordinary, but he just believed it was the teen in front of him that he could sense. But his concerns were very much confirmed when a scream distracted him.

Noca turned swiftly to see that a few men he recognised had grabbed onto his friends and were slowly taking off with them. He could see that Pan was struggling and almost getting away, but Noca was shocked to notice that these men seemed stronger than before. There was no way that Pan should be finding this difficult, but wait…they could fly as well.

Noca was about to dash off from Dom and chase after Pan, but the teen grabbed onto the Saiyan's leg and slammed him back into the ground. Noca jumped up rapidly and kicked Dom in the head, knocking him into the ground. The four men taking the girls could notice that Noca was now overpowering Dom and heading towards them.

" **It's working! He's using his power!"** Zala, the black haired, tall man exclaimed proudly. Shai looked back at Noca and then back to Zala.

" **Yeah, but he's coming right for us!"** Shai bellowed in annoyance and slight worry.

" **Send in the Asset!"** Dole suggested in a loud shriek. The other three men looked back to Dole and then towards Noca. He was about to get to them and he was looking very determined, but all of a sudden and blur flashed past them and crashed into the quarter-Saiyan, firing him back down into the ground below.

" **Good, lets go!"** Shai yelled as the four of them all flew off away from the school towards…wherever they needed to be. Noca picked himself up off of the ground and looked up into the air and yelled. He powered up some more and charged up into the air towards the group, but a figure phased in front of the Saiyan both shocking and stopping him. Noca had to pull back so not to crash into this new person and when he looked up at their face…he was very, very surprised by what he saw.

" **#17?"** The Saiyan questioned in a very stunned tone, but hovering in front of him right now, was in fact Android 17. He didn't say a word as he pulled his arm back and then smashed it into Noca's face. The Saiyan shot into the ground and crashed down hard, but managed to flip up and land on all fours.

Noca glared up at the Android and was worried about what he was witnessing right now, but upon seeing the other four men he was sure that a certain small wizard had possessed his old friend. He didn't want to believe that he would have to fight the Android, but he needed to get to Pan and make sure she was safe.

" **#17…please stop this…"** Noca pleaded with the black-haired Android. **"You know better than this...Dazir is controlling you…"**

Noca's words fell on deaf ears. #17 had no control over his mind or body right now so Noca was just wasting his time. Noca tried to fly up into the air again, but this time Dom had grabbed onto the Saiyan and brought him back down.

" **You wanna save your friends, you have to beat Dom,"** #17 explained, as a sadistic smirk crawled across his face. Noca kept his glare fixed on the Android before slowly turning to face his other opponent, Dom.

" **Fine…"** Noca uttered in a low tone, as he glared at the teen he needed to fight. Noca started to raise his power level to a very intimidating level and let a smirk of his own appear. **"I guess I'll do just that."**

" _ **I need to help the girls…no need to enjoy this now…better finish it quick."**_ Noca was prepared to take a completely altered approach towards the rest of this fight. He had been trying to enjoy the battle against the teen by drawing it out, but now that he had an idea about who was involved and the lives of his best friends and girlfriend had been put at risk…he was not happy…at all…

Noca sprung off his feet and cannoned towards Dom, landing a very powerful fist into the teen's gut. He then pulled back and sent a strong uppercut into Dom's chin, lifting him up into the air. Dom didn't go far as Noca grabbed onto his leg and slammed him down on the ground behind him. Keeping a hold of his leg, he then lifted him up again and swung him around in a circle before letting go and watching the teen fly into one of the school buses.

Dom's body was indented in the side of the vehicle, but the Saiyan saw him slowly peel himself out of the dent only to land on the floor, on his hands and knees. Noca slowly walked over and lifted him up by the scruff of his neck. He let Dom stand on his own, but after seeing him stumble for a second Noca decided that he was done. The Saiyan sent a quick chop to the back of his neck and knocked the teen unconscious.

" **I'm done…"** Noca said in a powerful tone as he returned his stare to the Android's position.

" **Well then…"** #17 muttered as he started to take a few steps forward, whilst looking down to the ground. He slowly looked up at Noca, still with that same smirk. **"Looks like it's my turn."**

Noca could tell that this was going to get very serious so he moved into a much stronger stance and raised his energy. He hadn't fought #17 in a very long time so he didn't know how strong he would be in comparison. The Android had made no attempts to take a stance and instead continued to stand straight.

Noca was sure he was prepared for this. After all…he still hadn't become a Super Saiyan. He may need to if he wants to get to the girls very quickly.

" **Enough standing around!"** Noca exclaimed as he charged forward onto the attack straight away. #17 started to snigger a little. He was looking forward to this.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this action packed chapter. This has been an interesting Arc to write and in all honesty I haven't even finished it yet. Hope you guys enjoy the rest of it!

Don't forget to review!

Next Time… _Chapter 9: Unbelievable Resolve_


	9. Arc II: Unbelievable Resolve

Hey DBAGs! Not going to lie, I've only got two more chapters written after this one. I've been extremely busy at the moment, but don't worry. I'll find the time to get into it again very soon and it will be good. Hope you enjoy!

And because it came up, Dom is a human, but (if you paid attention to the conversation between Teki and Omega in the last chapter) you know that it's because of a machine and it has granted him this power up. It's also what has been used to give power ups to Shai, Zala Dole and Avure.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: Unbelievable Resolve**_

Despite the tough struggle, Pan had a very hard time trying to free herself and her friends. All four of them were scared about where they were being taken and what would happen to them. The Quarter-Saiyan could see that Bra and Kiera were very worried, but Holline seemed to be just that little bit calmer. Pan tried to move to make a signal for her red-haired friend, but she didn't have much luck.

She looked down to the ground and saw they were entering into a huge mountainous region. Pan didn't recognise any of this strange area, but she didn't let any of this knock her confidence. She needed to keep pushing and trying to get away from these men. She struggled and moved as much as she could, but the Saiyan teen could just feel the grip of her captors tighten after each movement. Shai looked down at the raven-haired girl he was holding and glared.

" **Stop struggling before I drop you to your death!"** The tough man shouted down at the teen. Pan just tried to show her continued determination to get away and carried on moving. This just continued to annoy Shai. **"I said stop it or I drop you!"**

" **You won't drop me,"** Pan muttered confidently.

" **What was that?!"** Shai yelled some more.

" **I said you won't drop me…if you didn't realise, I can fly,"** Pan spoke up with a smirk. She could see this had annoyed Shai and she was somewhat proud of herself, but that pride was knocked when Shai pulled her up to him.

" **Well I'll just make sure to kill you when we land!"** The large man shouted right in Pan's face. The teen Saiyan was a little shocked by this, but maintained her confidence. Shai's partners all seemed to be a little surprised by how much trouble he was having.

" **Uh…Shai…are you ok?"** Avure asked with a concerned expression.

" **Of course I'm ok, but this little bitch is causing me problems!"** Shai yelled. Pan seemed a bit offended by one of the words used in Shai's sentence.

" **What did you call me?"** She questioned with a slightly angered tone.

" **I said…you're a bit…"** Shai wasn't given the opportunity to finish his sentence as Pan swung her knee up and crashed it straight into her captor's gut. Pan had managed to gain her freedom, but she still had the others to take on. Shai had managed to regain his control and glared back at the girl.

He slowly began to advance on her and swiftly smashed his hands down on her head, propelling her towards the ground.

" **Dammit Shai! We ain't meant to kill her yet!"** Dole screeched at the larger man.

" **Fuck you! That girl was getting on my nerves!"** Shai screamed back, before descending after the girl.

The other three men all looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and followed after their angered comrade. The girls were scared that Pan would be in some serious danger and they all wished for Noca to get there soon.

As Shai got lower he saw that Pan had hit against part of the mountain and she certainly looked a little injured. He started chuckling to himself and descended to her side and lifted her up. He wanted to kill her there and then, but he had been ordered to use them as bait for Noca…not kill them. Shai cursed under his breath, but just grabbed her and lifted up into the air to meet up with his team. They weren't far away now so they would get what they wanted soon enough.

It only took them about 5 more minutes to get to their location and the four men touched down in a quaint little village high up in this mountainous region. They made sure to land right in the centre and practically threw the girls to the ground. There were no complaints from any of the girls because they were far too worried about what may happen to them, especially with Pan laying unconscious to the side of them. Holline noticed that Shai seemed so much more powerful than the last time she had seen him, and that had only be brief anyway.

They tried their best to get Pan to get up. They were somewhat successful, but it seemed that she had hit her head and was a little dizzy. She definitely knew that something was wrong and she needed to help, but she couldn't yet stand.

" **Master Dazir! We have a gift for you…"** Avure called out in an excited manner.

" **Well actually…we have four of them!"** Dole continued with his shrill tone.

" **Very good…very good indeed,"** The small, evil wizard said as he walked out of the village hall and towards the group of girls sitting on the ground. **"Hello there girls, my name is Dazir."**

At this point Holline had brought herself to stand up and was glaring right at the little man. She certainly remembered him and they weren't fond memories. She was aching to advance on him and beat him to a pulp, but she knew that his men were far too strong.

" **It is nice to see your pretty face again, Holline…"** Dazir said, in quite a creepy manner.

" **Fuck off!"** Holline shouted at him. Dazir just started chuckling and turned his back on them. Pan was still in a daze, but she knew her friends needed her in a fit state. She slowly stood up and looked towards the enemy.

" **What do you want…with us?"** Pan questioned. Still feeling quite sick and dizzy. Dazir stopped walking and stopped chuckling.

" **You are going to help me exact my revenge on the Saiyan that ruined my plans…"** Dazir explained, proud with how his plan was going so far.

" **To hell we are!"** Pan exclaimed as she charged towards the Wizard. Her friends tried to persuade her not to, but she was too quick. The large fighter, Zala, managed to move in the way to stop her, but Pan was clever and managed to use the afterimage and phased next to him. She swung her leg and landed a kick into the left side of his face and that knocked him into a stumble. He wasn't very happy though.

Zala turned to face her and growled in annoyance before deciding to advance on her. Pan powered up revealing a lot of her energy and definitely worried Dazir, just a little. Shai knew his partner would need help and stepped in. The other two were about to join, but Holline noticed their movement.

" **Oh no you don't,"** The redhead exclaimed as she pounced towards them. Kiera had tried to stop her, but it was no use. Holline was already standing in Avure's and Dole's way and was prepared to do her part to help. Both girls were standing back to back with their enemies in front of them. They nodded to each other quickly and then went on the attack.

Pan charged forwards into a barrage of punches aimed at Zala, but all of them were being blocked quite easily. Shai had used this and charged in from the right to try and grab her, but Pan had jumped into the air and managed to push off of his back and threw a Ki blast down at the two of them. Before the blasts hit though, both of them had managed to phase out and appear behind her.

Zala punched first and Pan had just about managed to duck under it, but as she came back up Shai's fist crashed straight into her face. She flew back towards the ground, but managed to bounce off of it and land on her feet perfectly. She then charged back towards them and phased. They assumed she would appear behind them so they turned. She did appear, but phased almost instantly again. She appeared behind them again, but as they turned she phased again.

They had been too slow on the final time as Pan had phased right behind them and as they turned she threw Ki blasts into both of their faces. The explosion of the blasts knocked them away and Pan flew safely out of the smoke cloud.

Holline was having a bit more trouble than Pan, but she was just about holding her own. Avure ran towards her in a manic fashion and due to his size and power increase, he had proved quite a problem. He managed to knock her into the air with her arm and as she flew up, Dole would phased above her and slam her back down. As she flew back towards the ground she managed to land with control and lift up over the charging Avure. As she did this she bounced off of his back to propel herself back towards Dole. She grabbed onto the little man and swung him towards his partner.

Avure managed to catch him just fine, but Holline used it to send in an energy barrage. It had proven to be ineffective and she was just draining her energy. She wasn't a fighter, so this was just far too difficult for her. Avure charged towards her and grabbed her leg, and then prepared to swing her towards the ground. As he let go Holline flew down towards Dole, who was standing ready to knock her flying back into the sky. He swung around and smashed his fists into her, sending her flying up.

Pan knew that her friend would be needing help, but she was about to have some more trouble. After her last attack both of the opponents were pretty pissed with her and they charged up at her. Pan tried flying away to avoid them, but they had some pretty enhanced speed. Pan tried to fly towards Holline so that she could get her to safety, but as she was coming close, Shai phased in front of her and attempted to grab her.

Pan managed to halt and dart up quickly to avoid it, but Shai proved too quick once again as he appeared next to her and landed a pretty powerful fist, right into her face. She was knocked out of the sky and couldn't quite sort her balance out, which proved problematic when Zala grabbed her and started to attempt to crush her.

Pan was feeling helpless at the moment. It was unfair how strong they seemed. She just wanted Noca to fly in and save her, but one quick sense of Noca's emotions showed her just how worried he was. She could feel tears coming as her bones were getting to cracking point. But she was relieved to hear the sound of a Ki blast exploding and then felt the grip loosen.

She opened her eyes and saw that Uub was floating right in front of her.

She hardly had the chance to thank him when he suddenly flew away towards Holline and managed to free her from her conflict. He flew in and kicked Avure in the gut and punched Dole in the face. He then lifted Holline up and put her with the other two girls before turning back and looking up at the four men again. They all seemed to have recovered and were surrounding him now.

" **So who do we have here?"** Zala asked in an amused tone.

" **Does it matter? We're gonna kill him anyway!"** Dole screeched.

" **I say you guys take him on…"** Shai said in a confident tone before turning to face the raven-haired Quarter-Saiyan, **"That girl is mine."**

" **But it seems you're the strongest, surely you want the challenge of fighting me?"** Uub questioned, trying to stop Pan from being involved any further.

" **Oh don't worry…"** Shai said to Uub with a smirk before turning back to Pan once more, **"This won't take long."**

Uub looked to the girl and could see that she was extremely exhausted. She looked in no state to be fighting and there was nothing he could do. Honestly, he didn't even feel that he could beat these three. Their power levels seemed impossible right now. Suddenly there was a big explosive rise of energy and Pan's aura had extended a few feet and there was a strong wind surrounding her body. She looked raring to go.

" **I'm ready to take you down!"** She cried at the large opponent. Shai smirked and flew up to be level with the girl.

" **I look forward to this challenge,"** He said with smirk. He then looked down and chuckled manically. **"I look forward to ending you."**

Suddenly the fighting had all kicked off once more and Pan was fighting Shai rapidly through the skies, whilst Uub was trying to take on the other three all at once. Holline and the other girls tried to use this as a chance to move on away from the action and get to safety, but that plan was scuppered by the arrival of a dark cloaked figure with a metal mask.

" **I don't think you want to be going anywhere…"** The man said to them with a very deep, metallic voice. Holline instantly remembered who this man was. His name was Yento and he was Dazir's right hand man. Bra and Kiera were completely silent and they could see that Holline was a little scared. Even though they had never seen him actually do anything, Holline's life had been put at risk when he threatened to kill her. She backed away from him, but he stepped forward.

" **I said…don't go…anywhere…"** He spoke with relative restraint, but he was still far too intimidating. Although she couldn't tell, Holline felt as if the mysterious man was staring right at her. It was making her feel uneasy and she just couldn't bring herself to move again. She feared what he might do.

Uub was having a hard time. He knew taking on three at once was going to be a difficult task, but this was beyond what he expected. Zala and Avure seemed to be the better fighters, whilst Dole was just quick at flying in, getting an attack on Uub and then flying out again. He was strong, but it was his speed that seemed to benefit the most from whatever method had been used to make these men stronger.

Pan was trying her hardest, but Shai was besting her at every turn. Pan charged up high to try and draw Shai into a more beneficial position. She wanted to make sure no one else could try and interfere. As the large man closed in on Pan she managed to quickly flip through the air behind Shai and as he turned around she phased away. The man swung his arm around, but struck nothing. Next minute, Pan dropped from above and landed a kick right to his face.

Shai didn't move a muscle. He seemed unaffected by the attack and it just made him laugh. He lifted his arm and grabbed onto Pan's leg and pulled her down. He swung his fist at the same time and connected it right in the centre of her face. Pan felt something crack, but she was lucky that there was no blood drawn. She backed away and shook her head, but had taken time that she didn't really have to spare. Shai was flying forward once more and aimed a right hook.

Pan ducked under the arm, but Shai was quickly in with an uppercut with his left. Pan was rapid enough to drop back away from that, but Shai was persistent and carried on forward. He aimed to drive his knee forward, but pan just put her hands out in front of her, placed them on Shai's knee and used that to lift herself up and flipped. She ended up managing to land and strong kick right into Shai's head that managed to knock him down a few feet.

It was his turn to shake his head now, but as he did Pan had phased in front of him and punched him in the face with her right, and then her left. She then propelled her knee up into his chin before performing a spinning kick and knocking him flying through the air.

" **Now I will beat you!"** She screamed before putting her hands by her right side and began to power up her attack. Shai managed to open his eye and saw that Pan was preparing something, he just couldn't move at the moment.

" **Kaaaa…Meeee!"** Pan was beginning to draw in all the power she needed for this attack and the blue energy was gathering in her hands. **"Haaaa…Meeee!"**

She only needed to unleash the attack now and surely it would be strong enough to beat this large opponent. Especially since he hadn't even demonstrated any Ki abilities.

" **HAAAA!"** Pan screamed as she thrust her hands forward and released the energy wave. It soared towards Shai and a tremendous speed, but the large fighter had been waiting for this moment and he was very happy. He smirked and straightened himself up.

The wave was very much going to smash into the man's body and would most probably injure him, but he looked far to confident with himself. He put one arm out in front of him and as the wave came close…he swung the arm and swatted the energy wave away like it was nothing. It just carried on soaring up higher through the sky. Pan watched as one of her last hopes flew away and she cursed under her breath. Shai kept his stare fixated upon her and he just started laughing.

" **And here I thought you would have some abilities worth noting…"** Shai lifted his arm up and aimed it at the Saiyan girl. A red light started to form just in front of his hand and his Ki was gathering. **"Pity really…"**

The overpowered man let his attack go and the energy blast flew towards Pan. She didn't know what to do. She had no idea how to win this fight, but that didn't mean she was going to give up. After all…Goku wouldn't…Vegeta wouldn't…Gohan wouldn't…and Noca most certainly wouldn't. She would fight until her last breath…if that were what it took to beat him.

Pan focused her energy and swiftly phased away, letting the blast continue to sail away. Shai wasn't happy about this.

" **Do you not know how to give up when you're about to lose?"** Shai questioned with that same smirk still on his face.

" **I won't give up when people like you threaten me and my friends!"** Pan yelled as she let more of her power exploded out of hiding and her aura was shining bright. **"I will find a way to beat you!"**

Pan versus Shai part two was about to begin, but Uub was still fighting down on the ground and he was managing to take an advantage over Dazir's weaker men and the little wizard knew what could be done about that.

" **Hey! Avure, Dole, Zala!"** All three men stopped fighting with Uub and looked down to their Wizard master. **"You guys should get down and keep an eye on these girls. Yento…"**

Dazir turned to look and the cloaked figure standing next to the three girls.

" **I want you to fight this one."** The Wizard ordered as he pointed up at Uub. Yento didn't respond with any words. Instead he stepped away from the girls and ascended into the air. He lifted his arms to his cloak and pulled it off with a swift motion. He was revealed to be wearing armour underneath the black cloak he wore so often. The armour itself was dark, but there were numerous metal features about it. Metal shoulder pads, a metal feature around his waist and it were revealed that his mask was very much a helmet instead. _(Think Revan from Star Wars: KOTOR or Kylo Ren from Star Wars: The Force Awakens or Sith Stalker from Star Wars: Force Unleashed. Really wanted that Sith lord look.)_

" **As you wish Master Dazir…"** Yento responded in his metallic voice. The other three men descended from the sky and just stood next to the girls. Although Dazir soon made it clear that he wanted two of them to protect him so he left Dole to watch over the girls whilst Avure and Zala stood by his side.

Uub had nothing to say so he just moved into his stance and prepared to fight with this threatening looking man. Yento was just as ready to get on with the fight as well. Yento folded his arms and one would assume he was staring at Uub. He didn't move his head and it would seem his gaze was firmly fixed upon the former student of Goku. The Majin reincarnate wasn't sure of what to expect from this very threatening man. Uub raised his power level and focused on the opponent. Yento still remained fixed in the same position in the air.

The young fighter knew he needed to take the advantage against this opponent, and that he did. Uub charged forward and swung his fist for the man, but Yento simply moved to the right and watched Uub's punch pass by his chest. The young fighter was very quick though. He swung around and attempted to thrust his left fist into Yento's face, but he simply arched his neck and then sent his knee up into Uub's chin. The attack caught Uub off-guard and he had to pull away from Yento to try and regain his composure.

Yento didn't allow Uub the time he needed and flew towards him, spinning to send a roundhouse kick into Uub's face. It was a powerful connection and Uub was sent soaring through the air. Yento had phased and was ready to meet Uub's body. He reappeared above where Uub would end up and as the Majin-Human came within feet, Yento flipped and kicked Uub down towards the Village. Yento had clearly just over-powered Uub…and he had done all of that without once unfolding his arms.

Uub was still dropping from the sky, but he had managed to just power up and stopped himself in time. He then soared back towards Yento with a determined look in his eye. Yento remained in the same position, not feeling the need to put up any sort of guard. Uub was coming within inches of his opponent and decided to phase very quickly. Yento wasn't surprised. He knew Uub wouldn't try the same thing twice. The armoured man turned to where he expected Uub to appear, but he was incorrect. Uub had in fact attempted to trick Yento and phased back to the exact same position as before. He swung his fist rapidly, expecting to land the hit, but one swift movement and the fist was caught.

Uub's eyes were wide with surprise. Yento had managed to catch his fist with relative ease and this was annoying him. Yento slowly turned his head and looked at Uub. The Majin-Human knew he wouldn't be bested that easily and powered up. He pulled his fist away from Yento and phased again. He appeared on the opposite side and attempted a spinning kick this time, but Yento lifted his arm and blocked the attack. Uub growled in annoyance and pulled away again.

" **It's no use…"** Yento muttered. Uub was about to fly in, but was caught off-guard by Yento speaking. **"I'm far too strong for you."**

Uub wasn't going to take that. He had trained with Goku. Goku! One of the strongest fighters in the entire universe! He was not about to be treated like a weakling by this man in armour. Uub yelled out in frustration and his power soared to a very high level. His aura had exploded emphatically and shook the entire mountain region. It even caused Shai and Pan to stop fighting. It was a new level of power for Uub and they were eager to see it.

Uub's aura took on a dark pink, similar to that of Majin Buu's and there was a lot of static energy sparking around his body. Uub's hair was blowing in the wind that his power had created and his eyes had turned red, similar to how Super Buu's went when he was fighting Gotenks. No one noticed the eyes, but it certainly caused Uub to shake his head. His eyes returned to normal after that.

Uub glared at his opponent and his new energy had brought a lot of new confidence with it. Uub didn't even say a word. He just charged towards Yento and swung his fist towards the armoured man's face. Yento dodged the fist and was amused by yet another failed attempt, but suddenly Uub had swung in another fist and this one crashed straight into the centre of Yento's face.

Even though he was wearing the mask, it didn't stop him from feeling the full effect of the punch. Yento was knocked back through the air, but he shook it off almost instantly and was already flying at Uub. He swung a fist that Uub easily ducked underneath. The Majin-Human was about to punch up into Yento's gut, but the masked man managed to phase away and appeared behind Uub. He was about to grab the Majin-Human, but Uub managed to phase just in time. Yento grabbed at thin air and was surprised by the increase in speed.

He wasn't given time to adjust to the situation though, as Uub dropped from above and drilled his foot down into Yento's back. Uub knocked the man out of the sky a little, but once again Yento managed to regain control and threw a Ki blast up at his opponent. Uub arched his back and was lucky to just avoid the blast, but as he straightened up he came face-to-face with Yento who then proceeded to head-butt his young opponent. The forehead of the helmet connected with Uub's nose and caused some blood to drop down his face.

Yento pulled back and watched as Uub wiped away the blood. He still had that very same determination as he did at the beginning of the fight, but it still didn't seem like he could beat this fighter. Wherever he had received this power up from, it was certainly very big. These were exactly Holline's thoughts as well. Having already come into contact with Yento in the past, she was surprised by how strong he seemed now when back then he had run with Dazir when Noca had transformed into the great ape.

She didn't understand where the power-up had come from, but she wanted to find out. She just needed to get away from Dole. He didn't look too strong, but if Yento's power-up was anything to go by then she still had to be careful. She didn't want to try anything yet. She had to wait for the right time.

Meanwhile, just a little further away than Uub versus Yento, Pan versus Shai was still taking place and the female Saiyan was still finding things extra difficult. Shai was making sure to stop Pan from gaining any sort of upper hand. He wouldn't even do much. He would let Pan come on the offensive, but every time it seemed she was settling into a rhythm that could benefit her in this conflict he would just knock her away and she would have to start all over again. Pan was getting tired and knew she couldn't go on like this forever.

She charged in and aimed a fist for Shai's head, but the fighter arched his neck and narrowly avoided the fist. Pan growled in annoyance, pulled her arm back and thrust it forward in another attacking motion, but it was simply dodged again. Pan pulled away once more and then proceeded to spin in and try to strike the fighter in the head with a kick. Shai lifted a hand and caught Pan's leg. He then smirked in a sadistic way and Pan knew to be worried. He started to spin around in a circle before launching Pan's body towards some of the sharper rocks along the mountains. It was a struggle for her to notice this, but when she did it wasn't too difficult to adjust quickly and stop herself from crashing into it.

That was until she heard the unmistakable sound of a Ki blast powering up. She turned her head swiftly and saw the red energy ball barrelling towards her at a tremendous speed. She tried her best to move out of the way, but the strong energy crashed into her legs and threw her off-course. Pan twisted through the air and did end up crashing into some more rocky terrain, but that previous rock was one that could have impaled her at great strength.

Shai smirked and chuckled to himself upon seeing Pan's body rolling down a steep mountainside. He immediately started flying towards her body once noticing that she was slowing down. Pan came to a rest against another large rock and she was looking, for lack of a better word, ruffled. She was in a slight daze and her head wouldn't stop spinning.

" _ **This isn't going well…"**_ She thought to herself, all the while slowly trying to get to her feet. She turned to face Shai, but wasn't prepared. He instantly stuck out a hand and grabbed her around the face, then proceeded to lift her off of the ground and bring her to eye level.

" **It's a pity that my master doesn't want you dead yet…"** Shai said with a grumble before lightening up a bit, **"But he never said anything about hurting you."**

With that, the buff man threw Pan against the hard ground and was about to punch down on her face until a huge explosion of Ki erupted from in his hands and then Shai was chucked away from the sheer force. He came to a crashing halt against the same rock Pan had hit just moments ago and he was staggered to say the least. He slowly looked up at the girl, who now donned a very bright shining aura and her power level seemed to have risen astronomically. Her hair was blowing with the wind of her aura, but there was not colour change. This wasn't Super Saiyan, but it sure wasn't far away from the legendary transformation.

" **So where did this come from?"** Shai asked whilst lazily picking himself up off of the ground. He clearly didn't see this as any difference in their battle, but he was certainly a little surprised by the change.

" **You need to know a couple of things…my father…is Gohan and my grandfather…is Goku,"** Pan said in a confident and quite heroic manner. Shai just stared at her in confusion. He didn't recognise the names and wasn't sure why they were important. Pan just chuckled and looked him dead in the eyes. **"You don't know those names…but I'll show you why you must fear them!"**

Pan screamed out before charging towards the bulky fighter once more. She wasn't sure if this power-up was only temporary, but she would surely try to make the most of it and finish this quick.

She managed to land a very strong blow right in her opponent's gut. He bent over in pain and coughed up some saliva before Pan pulled her fist back and then struck an uppercut. Shai lifted into the air, but before he could get far Pan pulled him back and slammed him into the ground. She rose into the air and dropped down onto his gut with her knee first. It clearly winded the fighter, but he wouldn't quit.

Shai grabbed her leg and managed to slam her on the ground behind. She managed to perform a roll and kick Shai in the head, managing to free herself from his grip. She was instantly back on her feet and before waiting for Shai to get up Pan rushed in and grabbed his leg, taking him for a ride up higher into the sky. She reached a suitable height and then let go of the bulky fighter, letting him fall back towards the rocky terrain.

The Quarter-Saiyan girl pulled her arms back and began to power up the signature move. The blue energy gathered quicker than usual and Pan poured a lot of energy into the attack. She unleashed the wave just as it looked like Shai was getting ready to come back. The Kamehameha fired down at breakneck pace and crashed into the opponent's body. Pan smirked before unleashing more energy to help propel the stupid thug into the ground.

Shai's body crashed into the rocks and his body was indented in the ground and he could do nothing, but let the rest of the energy wave wash over him. He was feeling the full strength of Pan's Super Kamehameha and it wasn't an experience he could say was fun. Just as the blast dissipated and Pan believed she had done enough to take a very strong lead, possibly win it, the power-up stopped and she appeared exhausted.

" **Uh…no…n…not now…"** Pan was really out of breath. That power-up had taken far too much of her energy and she wasn't in a good state. That attack hadn't helped. It just seemed she had poured far too much energy into it and that wasn't a good thing to do. Guess that's what happens when you get ahead of yourself.

At least Shai was…wait…OH COME ON!

Down in the pile of rocks, mud and debris from the mountain there was a little bit of movement and Pan had just about noticed it. She was feeling too dizzy again and couldn't focus her attention. Out of the rubble came a hand and shortly after…another…not long until the entire upper half of Shai had burst out of the rubble and was gradually getting to his feet.

" **That wasn't bad…but unfortunately…this power-up…"** Shai suddenly phased from view and appeared behind Pan. She started to turn around to see that Shai was hovering there, looking just as ready to fight as before. **"…is the greatest kind of power-up!"**

He pulled back a leg and unleashed a strong kick that crashed into Pan's back sending her hurtling towards the ground some more. This…wasn't going well.

* * *

Meanwhile, in West City…

" **Vegeta! Let me go!"** Gohan requested, not liking the fact that he was being instructed to stay put and keep worrying about what he could sense going on.

" **No! You are busy here…"** Vegeta replied grabbing Gohan's arm and making sure the edgy father remained.

" **I can still beat your ass…and will,"** Gohan yelled in the face of his Saiyan-Prince. **"My daughter is there and I can sense it…Bra is there as well! Aren't you worried?"**

Gohan wrestled his arm from Vegeta whilst the Saiyan-Prince stopped and just stared at the Half-Saiyan in front of him.

" **Do you even care?"** Gohan uttered before preparing to leave. But unfortunately he had hit a nerve. Vegeta growled in annoyance and charged for Gohan, grabbing him around the throat and smashing his body into the wall.

" **Of course I fucking care, but they are ready to take care of themselves. Can you not sense how strong Pan is becoming? Even Uub is beginning to improve."** Vegeta shouted in the anxious father's face.

" **But…Holline, Kiera…Bra…they're not made for fighting…"** Gohan tried to plead. He could easily try and break out of Vegeta's grip, but there was already a big fight, taking place right now.

" **I know, but we have to trust that Uub and Pan can handle it until Noca can get there…if Noca can't do it…we'll know…and then we help."** Vegeta explained, letting go of the Son man and then turning away. **"I have faith…even your father would have faith in you, Trunks and Goten when you were children."**

Gohan just stared at the proud Saiyan and tried to pinpoint what was going on in his mind, but realised it was too complex for him to understand so he just resigned to listening to the Prince and he sat down to try and relax.

* * *

Shockwaves continued to shake the entire school grounds and even parts of the City. Noca and #17 were only just starting their fight, but with the huge power-up #17 had received and how strong Noca had gotten since leaving his home…this was really only just the beginning. Their fight had not yet left the school grounds, even though Noca really needed to move it so that there would be less damage and he could also get to Pan. He could sense that she was in trouble and he wanted to get there and help her.

Noca allowed #17 to come on the attack and he slowly tried to make sure that as he was dodging he was moving the fight away from the school. It didn't always work because #17 was very fast and managed to phase behind Noca and kick him back towards the school. It wasn't easy.

Noca was slammed down into the concrete of the playground, but as #17 dropped down with his foot aimed and the teen's head, Noca managed quickly jump up and flip away. #17 quickly managed to pounce up and charged for Noca once again. He aimed a fist right for Noca's chest, but the young Saiyan stuck his arms up and blocked. The Android drew his arm back again and punched in the same spot harder than before. This time it managed to break through and knock Noca in the chest.

The impact forced him to stumble back, but he wasn't that easily beaten. He glared up at the Android who was already charging towards him. He caught the oncoming fist and twisted #17's arm before plunging a fist deep in the Android's gut. Noca withdrew the arm and then sent an uppercut into #17's face. This certainly took the black-haired Android by surprise and he stumbled back, but once again…he was straight on the attack.

Noca was getting annoyed with this and charged in at the same time. Both of them had lifted off the ground and crashed straight into each other. Each one had attempted to punch the other with their right hands, so both had used their left hands to catch the other's fist. Noca, realising his back was towards the city, decided to lift #17 up and over his head before kicking him away. #17 backed away through the air, but just as he prepared to charge the Saiyan once more, Noca had powered up a Ki blast and launched it at the Android.

The yellow energy ball crashed into #17's stomach and carried him through the air, away from the school. #17 managed to slow himself down and straighten out, but as soon as he did…Noca charged in and punched him in the face just knocking him closer to the City. It still wasn't the most ideal of situations for Noca and he knew that getting #17 away from civilisation was the best option right now.

" _ **I can't leave him near the people…he's just too dangerous right now!"**_ Noca thought to himself as he charged towards the android once again. #17 was getting frustrated, but felt he wouldn't get hit next time. Just as Noca knocked into him again, #17 spun after the hit and this threw his trajectory off a little and allowed him a little more time to compose himself. Noca threw a punch, but it missed and even when he tried to recover by kicking out, that also missed.

#17 managed to catch Noca's leg and swung him down to the city. Noca smashed into the side of the tallest skyscraper and cursed at the slight damage he had caused, but incidentally that damage was nothing compared to…

SMASH! #17 had charged in just after Noca had hit the building and pushed him right through the wall and continued to push his body all the way through to the other side. They had even managed to descend a couple of floors as well. They exited on the opposite side of the building and #17 kicked out at Noca, slamming him in through the window of another building. Noca smashed through and bounced across the ground of a large office. The Saiyan slowly got to his feet and looked up to see…well…nothing, but a fist…smashing into his face.

Once again Noca was flung to the opposite side of a room, but this time he didn't exit, he just cracked into the wall and dropped to the ground. He fell to his knees, but he wasn't injured enough to be in a losing position. He just wasn't doing what he was supposed to. Noca pushed up and glared at #17.

" **Aw, is somebody angry and little old me?"** #17 asked in a teasing manner. He cocked his head ever so slightly and a proud grin crawled across his face. He looked so smug and Noca didn't want to keep looking at it.

" **You need to snap out of it…"** Noca started as he stumbled for a little before straightening up and sending a serious look in his old friend's direction, **"Or I'll make you."**

#17 just smirked at this threat. He didn't fear Noca. In fact, he was looking forward to the challenge of trying to best this Saiyan. Noca moved into a stance and beckoned for #17 to come towards him. The Android didn't waste any time. He zapped across the room and crashed a knee right into Noca's face and that managed to push him through the wall and back into the air. Noca managed to spin and straighten up, but #17 was no longer in front of him.

Noca started looking around in a slight panic, knowing that he was unable to sense the Android's energy. #17 took a huge advantage and dropped in from up high to smash his fist into Noca's head and send him flying towards the ground. Noca was still as quick as ever and prepared for the next attack, but something sparked in his mind. Pan's power had taken a huge increase and it certainly drew Noca's attention. He looked in her direction and knew he needed to get there soon.

Noca lost complete focus of the battle he was already in and was caught off guard when #17 dropped in and smashed a kick right into Noca's ribs and sent him flying down some more. The Android then phased next to Noca and smashed down on the Boy's stomach with his fists, sending him flying down faster. Once again, he phased next to the Saiyan and spun around, kicking him straight across into yet another building.

The Android followed in this time and sent a powerful barrage of punches into Noca's face, knocking him through several walls in the process. Noca had lost a lot of focus and #17 had taken a huge advantage from this momentary lapse of attention. The punches weren't slowing down and eventually #17 had managed to knock Noca out into the open air again. Only then did he finally stop, but only to rise up and hammer his fists down, sending Noca shooting into the ground below. The Saiyan's body was embedded in the concrete and he could only look up as #17 lowered himself.

" _ **I can't let #17 keep this up…"**_ Noca thought to himself as he stood up and looked around and saw the people were very scared. _**"Damage has been caused…and It's because of my loss of focus…I can't let that happen again."**_

Noca jumped up out of the ground suddenly and smashed a fist into #17's face, forcing him to stumble back. The Android shook it off and glared at Noca. The Saiyan was focusing once more. He powered up a little and charged forward, throwing another fist towards the Android's head. #17 blocked it with one hand, but Noca attempted with the other fist only to have #17 push that one away. The only consolation was that #17 had to move very quickly to ensure he didn't let one hit him. Noca finally had his full attention on this battle.

Noca continued with punch-after-punch coming in. He wasn't putting too much power in them, but he was giving #17 a hard time trying to block each and every one of them. Eventually Noca pulled back and smashed a stronger one in. The punch connected with #17's mouth and caused his head to turn to the right. Noca pulled his fist away and dropped back.

A small smirk appeared on #17's face just as a little bit of blood trickled from the side of his mouth. The Android licked at the blood and turned to face Noca whilst chuckling. Noca tensed up, not sure what to expect next.

" **Get ready…"** #17 uttered, as he completely faced Noca and lifted a hand to wipe the blood away. **"Now I'm getting real serious!"**

* * *

Ok, interesting right? I teased something pretty big for the future of my story in this chapter. Leave a review and see if you can guess what the big hint was!

But seriously, want to say something nice? Have a question? Please, please…LEAVE A REVIEW! I love reading them!

Thanks DBAGs. Until next week!

 _Next Time…Chapter 10: Too Much Fighting_


	10. Arc II: Too Much Fighting

Almost postponed this chapter to next week, but I tried my hardest to get it done.

Now, some bad news: I have been suffering from the worst bout of writers block I have ever had and I have been unable to actually write any new content for about a month. I am really sorry about this as it means there will most likely be no chapter next week and quite possibly, the week after. I just need to get myself together and take some time to relax and write some new stuff at my own pace. This is the final chapter that I actually have written at this time and I have only got about 1,400 words for chapter 11.

I am truly sorry about this and will try my best to get motivated!

Now…the good part…HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10: Too Much Fighting**_

Up in the mountains, where Pan, Uub and the girls were taking part in a struggle of their own, the weather seemed to take a huge turn as some really grey clouds started to appear and a lot of snow started to heave down from the sky above. It certainly made the fights difficult for the participants, but it didn't stop them. The snow had forced Dazir to change his mind about sitting outside as he was getting wet and cold.

" **Grr…Avure! Zala! Let's go inside. I need to make sure the machine doesn't get damaged!"** Dazir commanded to his men as he turned and walked away.

" **Uh…right away Master!"** Both of the men said before turning and rushing after the little man. Dole watched as they disappeared inside and was getting a little annoyed.

" **HEY WAIT!"** But it was no use. They couldn't hear him, and even if they could he had a task to keep on top. **"I'm cold too…"**

Now Holline finally had the chance that she had been waiting for. The red-haired teen stood up and moved towards Dole quietly. She got herself ready and prepared to act really innocent. She seemed to be acting timid and it certainly confused the other two girls. They were also a little worried. Holline reached out an arm and tapped on Dole's shoulder.

" **Uh…sir…"** She said sweetly as the man sighed and turned around in a mood.

" **WHAT?!"**

SMASH!

Dole's body fell unconscious to the floor and Holline stood there with her arm out full stretch. She had punched him right in the nose and that had been enough to knock him out. Surprising really. She was stronger than she had previously assumed. The other two girls jumped up and rushed over to their friend.

" **That was surprising!"** Bra exclaimed in a bit of shock. Kiera just nodded, not really having anything to follow-up with.

" **It doesn't matter, what matters is that I just realised where we are,"** Holline replied as she took another quick look around the area.

" **What do you mean?"** The blue-haired teen questioned.

" **I knew I recognised the area…"** Both Kiera and Bra looked at Holline with vacant expressions. They just wanted her to tell them. **"This is the Kayu Village…Noca's home."**

Both girls gasped, not really sure what to make of that. This meant that Dazir planned to draw Noca back to his home for some reason, but why could that be? Holline went on to inform the girls that she heard Dazir mention something about a machine and she suggested that they look for it. There must be some importance if Dazir was worried about it being damaged. They all agreed that they should leave Pan and Uub to the fighting and they needed to look for this machine, even if it meant coming into contact with Dazir, Avure or Zala.

They started to move away from the square and towards the main village hall. The snow was falling thick and fast now and their vision had been completely clouded. It was setting quickly and the ground was becoming slippery. It had become difficult to move towards the hall and they were becoming more wary of slipping and falling, but that was the least of their problems. Ahead of them, the girls could spot a lot of shadows standing in a line. They were certainly people, but there were more people there than Dazir had followers.

It only became apparent whom these people were when the girls were literally a few feet from them. Holline instantly noticed that they were the villagers. Holline was concerned with why they were all standing there in a line like that, but unlike the other girls, she decided to walk up to them. She needed to see what was wrong with them. One look at their blank expressions told the girl that they were under some sort of trance.

" **This is Dazir's work!"** Holline yelled to her friends as she clenched her fists. She was about to push past them and go after Dazir, but as she got close one of the villager stuck out a hand and grabbed her arm.

" **You are not allowed to enter the Village hall,"** The man said in a monotone voice. He was certainly possessed, but why was it different to when Dazir possessed his fighters. Holline got annoyed and tried to pull her arm away, but found that she couldn't move it. She tried her hardest to pull away, but they were far too strong. The more she pulled, the more the grip tightened. Holline turned to look at her friends.

" **You guys! Run!"** Holline commanded them. She didn't want them to get hurt by the villagers, but it seemed it was too late. Four silhouettes appeared behind the other two and each of the girls had two people take them into a strong grip. **"No…"**

" **You are not allowed to enter. You must remain here."** All the villagers said in unison. Holline looked around and started to pull again. She just had to get away. Her friends needed her help.

" **Let me go! Let me go!"** Holline screamed at them, but nothing seemed to work. The grip only tightened more. Holline had to resort to different measures and started to punch at the man over and over. This seemed to get on the possessed man's nerves and he let go of the girl and smacked her in the face, knocking her to the ground.

" **NO!"** Kiera screamed. She was now desperately trying to get free so that she could rush over to her friend, but it was no use. She watched as Holline slowly tried to stand, but another silhouette seemed to approach her. She instantly saw it was Dole. **"HOLLINE! RUN!"**

As Holline turned and saw Dole, the man lifted a hand and grabbed the girl around the throat.

" **That was a dirty trick you pulled girl. I'll teach you to attack me."** Dole said to her in an angered tone. Holline lifted her hands to Dole's and frantically tried to pull his hand away. She was losing a lot of oxygen. Kiera was still screaming out for her friend, but the surprise of it all…was the silence of Bra.

Well that silence was suddenly broken when there was a loud scream and the blue-haired teen had burst away from her captors and flew towards Dole, punching him in the face and sending him flying towards the Village hall. Both Holline and Kiera just stared at Bra in shock, but were disappointed to see that whatever had given her power, seemed to have disappeared. Bra also seemed to be extremely out of breath. Guess they just got a look at Bra's Saiyan half…and it was a little scary. She was the daughter of Vegeta after all.

Holline and Bra both managed to help get Kiera away from her captors, but now they were surrounded. The girls looked at each other and then to the Villagers. Was there really a way they could get out of this? Uub was having a very difficult time fighting Yento up in the air, whilst Pan was off fighting Shai somewhere and what were the chances that she had won?

Meanwhile, inside the village hall, Dazir and his men were looking up at a large wall with a lot of confusion, mainly because one of their allies was currently halfway through it.

" **Dole…what are you doing there?"** Dazir questioned with a raise brow.

" **The…the girls, master…they fought back…"** He shouted in his shrill voice. Dazir looked to the door and growled in annoyance.

" **Damn them!"** He exclaimed, **"Don't they ever give up!"**

Dazir stormed outside and looked up into the air and could just about see that Yento and Uub were still going at it. He could also sense that there was still some fighting going on between Shai and Pan. He growled in annoyance once again when he could sense that Noca was still fighting #17.

" **That Android is strong, but he isn't sticking to the plan. The boy hasn't made it here yet!"** Dazir shouted out in annoyance. **"SHAI! YENTO! FINISH UP QUCIKLY!"**

Both of the men heard the little Wizards voice echo through their heads and they knew that he was getting annoyed with how long things were taking. Yento knew not to argue with his master and agreed before continuing with the fight, trying to tire out Uub just a little more. Shai on the other hand, he didn't want to listen. He was having a lot of fun beating Pan. Even though he had pretty much shown that his power-up made him far stronger than her, she had annoyed him and Shai wanted to inflict as much pain as possible. If Dazir says that he isn't allowed to kill her, then he won't kill her, but he certainly won't go easy on the young Saiyan either.

Shai had just knocked Pan down into the rocks again and this seemed to be working. Pan was hardly able to stand now and this really pleased the strong man. He knew he really happy with how things were going, but there was also that slight air of disappointment when he noticed Pan didn't have as much fight in her now. Shai groaned and dropped by her side. He lifted the teen up by her neck and threw her away, into cluster of rocks. Pan's body crashed into them, but once again she was trying to stand.

Pan didn't want to continue with this fight, she was willing to admit that she had been beaten, but this wasn't a competition and Shai didn't look like stopping anytime soon. Pan had to come up with something to try and best her opponent. She glared in the large man's direction as he slowly sauntered over to her. Something needed to be done. She needed to try her best to get back into this and cause some problems. The girl began to focus all her energy and let it rise. As a Saiyan she was only going to get stronger as this fight went on, but that didn't mean she would definitely win it. Pan only wanted to prolong the conflict long enough for Noca to get here without anyone being significantly hurt.

Pan shouted out as her power was rising and the wind started to pick-up around her once again. She had her eyes focussed solely on the man ahead of her and that was her one and only target. Shai just smirked once more before moving into a stance and blasting towards the girl. Pan stood perfectly still, using up as much time as she could before making any sort of move. Shai was inches away when Pan cartwheeled to the left and went into a flip, moving further back. Shai had managed to slow himself and turned to follow after the girl.

Shai was coming in close again, but this time Pan jumped up and bicycle kicked the man in the head, knocking him onto his back. Shai wasn't going to waste his time. He jumped straight back up and threw a rapid punch in Pan's direction and the girl had little time to react. She tried to hold up her arms in a block form, but the sheer strength from Shai's punch still managed to knock her through the air and into some more rocks. Pan just slid down and fell flat on the ground.

" **It's pathetic how you can't even keep up an attack…"** Shai said, cracking his neck and walking towards the girl on the floor. **"No wonder Noca has to protect you…"**

Shai reached down and grabbed a hold of Pan's hair and lifted her up by that. She couldn't stop herself from screaming at the pain of his strong grip wrapped around her hair. She had been lifted all the way off the ground and was hanging from his hand. She tried to move, but it was no use. The Raven-Haired girl was far too weak right now. Pan needed rest before trying to fight back anymore.

Shai started to laugh as he pulled his arm back and threw a punch right towards Pan. As the punch connected with her body, Shai let go of her hair and the girl was sent soaring through the air. She rose up and over a small hill proceeding to roll down the other side, back down towards the Village.

At the same time, Uub was still trying to land some really strong hits on his strange opponent. Yento had proven to be far too quick for the former student of Son Goku. Uub would try to follow as best as he could, but Yento bested him at every chance he got. Uub charged through the air and tried to punch Yento in the head, but the armoured man just arched his neck a little and then sent a swift punch into Uub's gut. The Human-Majin was unable to land any promising hits and he just felt like continuing would waste a lot of time.

Uub was beginning to get out of breath and he was in need of a long rest. He slowly descended back to the ground and fell to his knees.

" **What is this? I…I can't win…he…he's…t…too fast…"** Uub muttered to himself as he punched at the ground. Yento slowly descended to the ground after his opponent and stood right in front of him.

" **It's no use fighting me…"** Yento said in a very restrained and almost relaxed tone. **"I'm far too strong, so you're only wasting your time."**

Dazir noticed that Yento had finally returned to the ground and lucky for them all the flurry of snow had passed by. Sure the area was a lot colder know, and whiter due to a lot of the snow settling on the ground, but this didn't change any of his plans.

" **Good work Yento,"** The wizard said as he walked over to his soldier whilst clapping in approval. **"Avure, move this boy over to where those girls are."**

Avure agreed and walked over to Uub, grabbed him by his arm and dragged him over to where the girls had been surrounded by the possessed villagers. The girls were indeed shocked by the sight of an exhausted Uub and they didn't know where to put their hopes. Noca still hadn't arrived and that just served to worry all three of them. Their friend would never leave them to do this alone, so if he hadn't managed to get to the village then surely something bad must have happened.

Bra had something else on her mind in this moment. She looked over to Uub and then to Dazir and his men, before turning back to face her friends.

" **Where's Pan?"** She asked in a panic. Holline and Kiera could only shrug their shoulders and try to look around, but there was no sight of her or Shai. Once they realised she was nowhere nearby they all started to get worked-up and believed that Pan had been beaten.

Suddenly there was a huge explosive sound from behind the village. Dazir almost jumped completely out of his skin.

" **What in blazes was that?!"** The little wizard screamed as he turned to see a smoke cloud and then a person shaped spec fly out of it. **"Who is that?"**

Yento turned and looked up to see if he could recognise the person. After a couple of seconds he looked back down to Dazir.

" **I believe it's the other Girl, my Lord,"** Yento told his master, again in a relaxed tone.

" **Ah, I think you're right Yento, but what is Shai up to?"** Dazir seemed to be ever so slightly annoyed by Shai's continued ignorance. Yento's fight had ended soon after the wizard made his command, but Shai seemed to want to go on.

The little spec that had been confirmed as Pan, seemed to be dropping from the sky towards the village, but was fairly far away right now. But the girl was about to be helped down to the village as a larger spec phased behind he and fired a huge yellow Ki blast at her. The blast smashed into the Quarter-Saiyan's body and propelled her towards the village at a tremendous pace.

The girls were scared that Pan was going to crash down and be severely injured…or worse. Bra had jumped up and wanted to run and try to catch her friend, but was instantly held back by a village member, as were the other girls. There was no one to catch Pan or stop the blast from connecting with this ground. Uub was still down and there were no other allies nearby.

That's why there was a shock when someone phased up to the sky, knocked the blast away and grabbed onto Pan. Bra had already looked away, believing it would be the end and didn't want to see her friend hit the ground, but when she noticed the sound of the energy blast moving away, she looked up. It's fair to say that the person who stopped Pan from falling any further, was not an ally. In fact…it was Yento. What was his reasoning though?

Yento had just caught the girl and noticed she was unconscious. He then looked up to Shai as he slowly descended.

" **Why did you stop it Yento?"** The large fighter asked in a huff.

" **Because it seems you ignored the fact that we're not meant to kill anyone…not yet at least. You went and pulled a stunt that we had no need for. That's why I stopped you from killing her…we need her alive otherwise our plans won't completely work with the boy."** Yento was yelling now. The relaxed man was gone and he now had a temper. Shai was about to question something, but Yento had more to say. **"We know that his power is based on emotion and if he was to see the girl or any of his allies dead then his power would rise significantly and we would no longer have a chance. Do you understand?"**

Shai didn't say anything. It seemed that he was ashamed by what he had done. Even though he was annoyed at not being given a chance to kill someone, he knew he had done wrong. He just couldn't bring himself to answer the armoured man.

" **GET DOWN THERE NOW!"** Yento screamed as he twisted through the air and kicked his ally down to the floor at a tremendous pace. Whatever had given all these men Power-Ups…it had worked better on some more so that others. After Shai's body crashed into the snowy ground, Yento made sure to keep his composure and then descended down, placing Pan's body next to her friends.

" **I think you need to remain calm Yento…"** Dazir said quietly to his right-hand man.

" **I am calm, master."** Yento replied as he walked over to a bench and sat down. Dazir was confused and started to scratch his head, but then realised that everything was calm now and all he had to do was wait for Noca to arrive. Surely that wouldn't be too long now.

* * *

Usually he would do his best to try and avoid any distractions whilst in a fight, but this time, Noca couldn't just brush it off. Pan's energy had just dropped to a level that he just couldn't ignore. She needed his help right now and Noca knew that #17 wasn't going to let him fly away. He would have to step up his game and try to keep the Android at bay long enough for him to blast off to find Pan. But for some reason, Noca couldn't bring himself to transform into a Super Saiyan yet. It was almost as if he was trying to prove something to himself. Either way…there was more determination for him now.

#17 had just knocked the teen Saiyan through a building and had chased after him. Noca managed to get to his feet and turn to the side quickly and at the same time he had managed to grab onto the Android's arm and swing him around. He slammed #17 down into the ground before lifting him up and kneeing him in the gut. #17 reacted quickly by pushing off of Noca and charging in instantly. The Android crashed a fist into Noca's face, but as he came in for a gut punch, Noca caught that fist and delivered a powerful right hook into the centre of his friend's face.

#17 stumbled away and had to shake his head, but as he looked up at Noca all he could see was another fist flying at his face. The connection was powerful and #17 bounced across the ground before slamming against a wall. The Android looked up at Noca and glared before getting to his feet and powering up a Ki blast in each hand.

" **Try and dodge these!"** #17 yelled at the teen. Noca knew there was a lot of power in those attacks and had to do something to stop them from damaging anything. The Android chuckled before throwing both attacks at Noca at the same time. Both green Ki blasts spun through the air towards Noca and the teen had a decision to make. He jumped up to meet the blasts and smashed one of them up into the air and the other one sailed past and headed towards a building.

Noca turned and was terrified of witnessing a huge explosion, but he was lucky to have a little bit of time before the blast was going to hit the building. He had to act quickly to get to that blast, but wasn't sure he could fly after it in time. He turned and was about to charge, but something grabbed him and threw him into another building. Noca slammed into the side and was embedded in. #17 flew up to meet him and started punching the teen in the gut over and over. Noca was running low on options.

" _ **Noca, use the instant transmission…"**_ The friendly and familiar voice echoed through Noca's mind and it surprised him. _**"Just focus your senses on the power of that blast and move to it…"**_

Noca instantly recognised the voice. It belonged to Goku and he knew better than to argue with Goku, especially when it came to fighting. Noca focused his senses on the Android's blast and did just as he was instructed to. It was swift and shocking to #17 as his fist suddenly connected with brick and Noca had completely disappeared. The Android turned and noticed that his green energy was flying up into the air, away from any danger. The Android growled and looked down to see that Noca hovering there.

" **Now I can use instant transmission to find Pan…"** Noca turned away from #17 and put his fingers to his forehead just like Goku had and he tried to find where his girlfriend's energy was. There was a problem though. He noticed that something was off. Her energy must've been too low because he couldn't find it. He didn't want to believe she had died, but he couldn't get the negative thought out of his head and decided that he couldn't waste any more of his time with his possessed friend. Noca powered up and prepared to blast off into the air, but his was caught off-guard by a strong kick into his back. The young Saiyan had been knocked right off of his feet and was sent sailing towards yet another building.

He smashed through the wall and slid across the hard ground. Once he came to a halt Noca slowly pushed himself to his hands and knees and noticed that he was in what looked like a train station. He looked around at all the people and he could tell that this was a bad place for their fight to take place. Noca stood up and prepared to fly up right out of the station, but #17 dropped through the ceiling and grabbed onto Noca's body. The Android continued right down towards the ground and smashed right through.

The two fighters continued to smash down a couple of levels until they game to more of an opening. It was a tunnel…a subway tunnel. Noca realised this after #17 had let go of the Saiyan and the boy was almost hit by an oncoming train. Lucky he was so quick.

" **This isn't funny #17! A lot of people could get hurt!"** Noca shouted out, trying to find his friend at the same time. Suddenly the Android flew in and smashed a fist into Noca's face, knocking him back. Noca bounced across the ground some more before rolling to a stop, but as he did stop he noticed he was on the opposite track and another train was coming his way. Noca managed to jump over it, but #17 smashed Noca down onto the roof of that train and the Saiyan crashed through, landing in the carriage.

Noca managed to get up quickly and saw the fear on everyone's faces. He tried to inform them to back away, but none of them moved. #17 finally dropped down and kicked Noca away. The Saiyan managed to flip back and landed on his feet and moved towards #17. He punched the android in the gut and as he bent over, uppercut him in the face and then punched him in the throat. #17 stumbled back clutching his neck and as he looked forward again Noca grabbed onto him and flew up through the hole in the roof. They were both on top of the train again as it continued to speed through the tunnels.

#17 smirked, looked around at where they were and then back to Noca.

" **Like so many action movies…am I right?"** The Android questioned in an amused tone. Noca wasn't prepared for any banter with his opponent though. He wanted to make sure that #17 was done and beaten so that he could move on to save Pan and the other girls.

" **Shut up #17…this is far too serious to make jokes!"** Noca shouted as he charged for his opponent once more. #17 was ready to charge as well, but Noca decided to phase quickly and appeared behind #17. He then noticed an opening above him and also something coming his way. The Saiyan checked back to see where the Android was before deciding to blast up through the opening. #17 spun around, but as he did Noca was just taking off and before the Android could blast off and follow he was caught off-guard by a low Tunnel wall and was knocked back along the roof of the train before falling off the back.

He looked up through the opening and cursed to himself. Meanwhile, Noca had managed to blast up and out of the subway area. He continued heading up until he was above the city. The Saiyan had to quickly get his bearings before blasting off in the direction of his friends.

" _ **I'm coming now! Please…no more distractions!"**_ Noca thought to himself as he increased his speed to the maximum he could go. #17 had just managed to rise up out of the opening and watched as the Saiyan flew off.

" **It's not over yet…!"**

Noca was far away from the City now and began to head south. He didn't really know where he was headed, but as long as he found Pan. Even though he couldn't really sense her energy, his emotional senses told him where he had to go and this was all he had to go on. There was no telling just how strong Dazir and his soldiers were right now, but none of that mattered as long as Pan were alive and well. He would worry about the power of his enemies once he got there.

Noca knew he was getting close when he noticed that he was coming up on a very mountainous area. Even without using the emotional connection he shared with Pan, he knew he was in the correct place and without him really realising…he knew it felt strangely familiar. The teen just passed it off and knew that the reason he was here was more important than anything else right now. Noca needed to get down there and save his friends from any danger that may come their way.

Unfortunately a certain Android had received increased speed from his big power-up and was headed Noca's way right now. In fact, he had managed to catch up with Noca and was ready to create more problems. The Saiyan was completely unaware of #17's imminent arrival, so it came as quite a shock to him when there was a sudden impact in his back. Noca was knocked from the sky and fell to the ground rapidly. He landed with a crash and a few rolls before coming to a stop in some sort of ditch.

The Saiyan pulled himself up and noticed that it was in fact #17 that had arrived to continue fighting him. Noca didn't want to waste his time trying to reason with #17 so he just jumped straight up and punched the Android right in the gut and then slammed both his fist down on his back. #17 was knocked towards the ground and crashed down, but he hopped up straight away and charged for Noca. He threw a punch, but Noca swung to the side and then kicked his old friend in the ribs.

#17 rolled through the air and then fired straight towards Noca again. He struck a powerful punch right into Noca's face and it sent the teen flying into the side of a mountain. The Saiyan cracked into the side, but had to act quickly when #17 came charging in to attack. He could see that the Android was powering up a Ki blast in his fist as well. Noca managed to swiftly jump to the left and watched #17's fist crash into the mountainside and then it suddenly exploded creating a large hole and blowing rocks in all directions. Noca had to shield his face, but as he did #17 had turned around and was aiming another attack for the teen.

Noca lowered his arms, but that was a small mistake as #17 was given the opening he needed. The Android lifted up and slammed a strong kick right in Noca's face. The young Saiyan was lifted up, but #17 grabbed his leg, slammed him into the ground and then slammed a fist into Noca's face and this caused the Saiyan's head to dig into the hard ground. The Android wasn't slowing his attack down at any time though as he pulled Noca out by the front of his shredded top and threw him high into the sky. #17 then prepared the same attack that he had used earlier and this time he was adamant that they would hit their target.

Noca managed to open one of his eyes and saw the green energy gathering in both the Android's hands, but there wasn't enough time to even bother making a move as #17 was already firing the attack. Both the energy blasts sailed through the air side-by-side and before they reached Noca they had blended into one. The impact created a spectacular green explosion that was bright enough to be seen in the little Village.

Dazir and his men all looked up and were wondering what they were witnessing, but they would soon get their confirmation. #17 jumped up into the cloud and saw Noca's body slowly falling. He rushed to the boy and grabbed his arm and pulled him eye-level.

" **I guess, I've done what I needed to for now…Now…Dazir awaits…"** #17 let go of Noca's body and then performed a rapid spin and kicked Noca towards the village. Just to speed things up, the Android threw a Ki blast after the boy and it exploded giving Noca's body the force it actually needed to reach the village. He crashed down on the ground right in front of the village hall and Dazir was proud to see #17 had succeeded.

" **Very good #17…you brought him here…relatively uninjured,"** Dazir told his newest ally as the black-haired man stopped beside the small wizard. The red-haired girl that was currently with her friends surrounded by villagers was angry to see #17 there.

" **What do you think you're doing #17? You're working for Dazir now?"** She shouted out, but the man just kept a blank face and ignored the girl. Dazir turned to face her and laughed.

" **He's under my mind control and there is nothing he can do about it!"** Dazir was laughing out maniacally and that was enough to get Noca to remember what was going on. He instantly got to his feet and stared towards the little man. He glared at him and started to walk forwards. Dazir stuck his hand out and ordered his men to surround the boy…and that's exactly what they did.

Noca looked at the four men he had encountered before and he couldn't get any sort of proper reading on their power level and it really worried him. He looked back to Dazir and saw that the only people by him were #17 and Yento. Noca remembered Yento, but he was getting a more uneasy feeling than ever before right now. He then looked to his right and finally noticed his friends. Bra, Kiera and Holline were all sitting around an injured…was that…is that?

" **Pan…"** Noca uttered before turning to face Dazir once more and then his fight intensity finally returned, **"What the fuck did you do to her, you little creep?!"**

Dazir was taken back by the way Noca had just spoken to him.

" **My, my…you have grown up…haven't you?"** Dazir muttered in response before chuckling to himself. Noca didn't respond, instead he looked back to the girls and saw that Uub was there as well. This made Noca think of something. He remembered something he had learned in Other World and decided to put it into action.

" _ **Bra, it's Noca…this is a psychic link, don't bother with any questions, but check Uub's pocket…he should have some Senzu beans on him."**_ Noca said to the Blue-Haired girl, through this psychic connection he had opened. Something else he had to thank Goku for. Bra didn't say anything and instead she subtly grabbed the Senzus and gave one to Pan and Uub. She also gave one to Holline after she had been a part of the fight.

Both of the unconscious people woke up and were shocked to see that Noca had finally made it there.

" **Noca!"** Pan shouted in relief as she jumped up and almost ran to him, but was unfortunately stopped by the Villagers. **"I'm so happy to see you."**

" **Sorry I wasn't here sooner…been having problems, but I'm here now."** Noca said to her as he turned and sent his girlfriend a very serious expression. Pan and Uub both looked like they were itching to get fighting with their opponents once more, but they needed to see how things would unfold now that Noca was back.

Noca's emotions were getting out of control especially after seeing Pan injured that badly. The wind was starting to pick up around him and his hair was starting to lift up, but no transformation was taking place yet. Before anything could happen Holline called out to inform Noca of what she considered to be very important information.

" **Noca, before you go smashing everything…take a look at the village…"** Holline said softly so that she could ease Noca into what he would probably realise on his own. He looked to her and then looked around. There wasn't really anything that seemed out of place, but it did look awfully familiar…especially when his eyes fell upon…that house…

It had been rebuilt, but the position was unchanged. That's it…that's where his journey had begun. It was his childhood home. This…was the Kayu village. Noca looked down to the ground and tried to think about why he was there.

" **You!"** Noca said as he pointed at Dazir, **"Why are we here?"**

" **It was Yento's idea…he didn't give me a reason,"** Dazir responded with a smirk. **"Well…I mean…we're here because of my plan, but why here? That was all up to Yento."**

Noca powered up significantly and then prepared to charge after Dazir. The little wizard got scared and ordered his men to attack the boy. All four of them (and #17) jumped up and attempted to hold him back, but two of Noca's allies had decided to re-enter the fight. Pan and Uub had jumped up and knocked away the four men and left #17 to Noca.

" **Noca, We'll take care of these guy…you take #17,"** Uub yelled to his ally before turning to face the opponents. Noca nodded in response and gave Pan a reassuring smile to show that he had faith in her abilities. The Saiyan boy turned to face the Android and was preparing to get this fight over and done with.

Noca couldn't waste any more time and he knew that things needed to go to the next level. #17 couldn't be reasoned with and now he realised there were plenty more enemies in this area. He had to do it. There was a flash of gold and Noca became a Full Powered Super Saiyan on the spot. #17 smirked, but Noca wasn't aiming for any sort of satisfaction in this fight. He was fighting to win.

The Super Saiyan charged towards #17 and smashed a fist into his gut and lifted the Android up into the air. He then followed up and thrust his knee into the Android's face and then performed a front flip and kicked him back into the ground. #17 hit down and bounced up, but then Noca had phased down and spun around kicking #17 towards a building. The Android crashed right through the building and fell to the ground on the other side.

The Android hopped straight up onto his feet and flew right back through the building towards his Saiyan opponent once more. The Android didn't get very far as Noca had charged right at his opponent and sent an uppercut into #17's face sending him flying up into the air. Noca then powered up and followed the Android into the sky.

Meanwhile Uub was coming up against Dole, Avure and Zala, leaving Pan to have her rematch with Shai and after being able to recover from her previous conflict with the large fighter she seemed raring to go again. Shai seemed to be just as happy to take her on, but now he was adamant he could end it.

" **Now that Noca's here…I'm sure my master will let me kill you…"** Shai cracked his knuckles and glared at the girl, **"And it will be…satisfying!"**

Pan was taken back by Shai's composure, but she was prepared for this. She powered up and her energy flashed around her. The female Saiyan pounced towards her opponent and kicked the large fighter in the face, sending him stumbling back. She flipped back away and then charged forward again. She threw a right hook at Shai's face and then kicked the exact same side. Shai was lifted off the ground and the bounced across to the side, but he managed to stand up and as Pan flew in again he threw a fist forward and the Saiyan girl didn't have time to throw up a strong enough guard and she was knocked away.

Shai then grabbed on to her arm and swung her around, throwing her through a building. She crashed through and landed in a dining room, but Pan managed to jump up very quickly and wasn't going to go down easy this time. She powered up some more and phased towards Shai, but her punch didn't connect with the opponent as he stuck a hand out and grabbed her arm. He slowly lifted the girl up, but as he did Pan threw a Ki blast in his face and then kicked out of his grip and flipped away to gain some distance.

Uub seemed to have it easy as Dole ran in towards him, but the Human Majin just jumped over the smaller man and kicked him back in the head. The little man fell to the ground and Uub landed next to him and kicked the man away. Avure was the next one to charge in, but there was no ambition in his attack and he simply ran at Uub. The young man just phased away and reappeared right next to Avure's head. He threw a strong punch into the large man's head and it sent him bouncing across the ground. Both Avure and Dole jumped up and charged in from each side of the Human Majin.

Uub knew it was simple and he just jumped at the last minute letting them smash into each other. Uub sniggered to himself, but there was a momentary lapse of concentration and that let Zala run in and attack the opponent. Uub turned at the last minute, but it wasn't good enough as the fighter punched Uub in the face, but he only slid to the side rather than falling to the ground. He looked straight back at the opponent to see that he was running in again, but Uub managed to avoid the fist this time and strike his own attack into Zala's gut. As the large man bent over he grabbed onto Uub and jumped high in the air. Once at a good height he threw Uub back towards the ground.

As the Human Majin came in closer to the hard ground he phased at the last minute, reappearing behind Zala and proceeded to kick him in the ribs, then punched him in the face before hammering his hands down, sending Zala back to the ground. The large man twisted a bit and landed on his back. Uub dropped down and stared towards Zala's still body. He wasn't quite beaten, but he wasn't getting up yet. Uub looked over to see that Pan was having a hard time and would need help, but as he was about to move something struck him in the back and Uub flew across the village and crashed into some sort of shopping stall.

He pulled up out of the rubble slowly and saw Yento standing in that spot. Uub glared to him and then got to his feet. The Majin was about to move forward, but Yento phased quite suddenly. Uub was shocked by the speed and didn't have time to react when Yento reappeared behind him and struck a punch right in the back of his head. Uub stumbled forward, but swung around and attempted to punch out at Yento, but the mysterious man had already phased. He appeared next to Uub again and swept his legs out from under him before phasing once more. He reappeared immediately and managed to do it before Uub even hit the ground. He then kicked the Majin up into the air and followed on after him.

Uub managed to power up and stop himself from travelling any further, but Yento was travelling fast. He smashed a fist right towards Uub's chest, but the Majin blocked it in time and there was a big shockwave. Yento then pulled back and threw a fist towards Uub's head, but it was narrowly avoided and then Uub managed to kick up into Yento's face and as the mysterious man's head shot up Uub sent a rapid barrage of punches into Yento's gut before pulling back and throwing one in much harder.

It sent Yento swirling through the air and then Uub followed on after and slammed a strong kick into Yento's back and it sent the armoured fighter down towards the ground. Yento just had another chance to show that he had a lot of skills as he swiftly straightened up and then flew up at Uub as he flew back down. The two clashed into each other and both were throwing punches and kicks at an equal pace and they were locked in this combat for some time.

Pan and Shai were still going, but it really didn't seem like Pan could actually beat the large fighter. He seemed far too powerful for her. Every time that Pan would get Shai knocked down for any time, he would just jump back up as powerful as before. This wasn't good as Pan was just getting tired out. She didn't want to give up though. Pan had just charged in for a barrage of punches, but Shai blocked them all and threw a fist back at the girl and it knocked her back into the ground. Pan stood up slowly and then charged back at her opponent.

Noca and #17 were still fighting, but it seemed to be level now. #17 had improved and was holding his own against Noca as a Super Saiyan. Seeing this just annoyed Dazir. The Wizard opened up the psychic link with his soldiers and started speaking with them all.

" _ **Noca is still holding back a lot of his power. Yento, you stick with your opponent. Shai, Avure, Dole, Zala…I want all four of you to attack Pan. I'm sure that will affect him in some way…and we will finally see his power!"**_ Dazir gave the command to his men and then closed the link. All the men nodded in Dazir's direction and Yento started to move the fight with Uub away from them a little so that only Noca and Pan were in closer. The three men that were fighting with Uub before were now slowly approaching Pan. The raven-haired girl didn't notice them coming in and still continued to try and hit Shai.

Noca turned to look in his girlfriend's direction and saw that Dazir's men had her surrounded. Noca looked back to #17 and then to Pan and saw that she would be in trouble. He knew he had to focus on this some more.

Shai seemed to let his guard down a little and backed away from Pan, but this was so the others could get involved in some way. Pan was a little surprised by Shai's decision to move away, but she then sensed something coming in towards her. She turned to see Dole running in. He threw a fist and hit Pan right in the face and it caused her to stumble towards Avure. He grabbed onto her head and turned her to face him. He lifted the teen up and then head-butted her in the face and kicked her over to Zala. That larger man punched Pan in the side and sent her towards Shai and he got the finishing blow by slamming his fists down on her and that knocked her into the ground.

She landed flat on her back and was clearly in a lot of pain. Noca looked over his shoulder and saw her pain and now he had really had enough of what he was seeing. He glared at Dazir and then set his sights back on #17. He was going to end this now. Noca yelled out in anger and his Aura grew and his power also. He charged towards #17 and smashed a fist right into his face. The Android bounced across the ground, but Noca phased behind him and kicked #17 up into the air. He then followed up with him, grabbed onto the Android's leg and launched him back down towards the ground.

As #17 was soaring towards the ground and Noca took this time to charge in quickly and slammed a punch right into #17's head and it added so much more speed to his body. The next second, #17 was down on his back and struggling to move, but he was still clearly under Dazir's control and Noca noticed this. He charged back down and landed with a knee down in his Android opponents gut.

" **Sorry about this #17…but I need your help…"** Noca muttered to his old friend as he pulled back his arm and slammed a powerful fist right into the Android's face. But…he didn't stop there. He needed to be sure that it worked. Noca started to pound punch after punch into #17s face until he appeared to fall unconscious and even then…he decided to throw one stronger punch in for luck.

He pulled off of #17 and then quickly grabbed a Senzu from Bra and shot back over to him and fed him the Senzu. The Android quickly got up and back to his senses and looked around him. He saw that there seemed to be plenty of fighting going on around him.

Noca had got away from the Android and knew he would figure out what to do. The Saiyan teen flew into the middle of the four possessed warriors, grabbed onto Pan's body and powered up massively to knock them all away. All of them fell to the ground and were slow at trying to get back to their feet. Noca held on to Pan and decided the safest place for her was next to the other girls that were still surrounded by possessed villagers.

" **Bra, please look after her…"** Noca said seriously before turning around quickly and glaring at the four fighters. Dazir was watching everything unfold and he was certainly pleased by how much Noca had increased his power in that moment.

" _ **If he focuses enough…he may well be able to beat them all…this may go the way I want!"**_ Dazir thought to himself with a sinister smirk appearing across his face. Shai, Avure, Zala and Dole all stood up again and they were raring to fight with Noca, but Dazir had other plans. _**"Dole, Avure…I want you guys to come a keep me protected. Zala and Shai, you two fight Uub and #17…Yento…I want you to take on Noca."**_

Yento was certainly shocked by what his master had commanded of him and stopped mid-way through his fight with Uub and looked back in his master's direction.

" _ **Are you sure about that master…are you sure it's time?"**_ The mysterious, armoured man questioned.

" _ **Of course…I want to get this over and done with…"**_ Dazir replied. Dole and Avure walked over to their master and stood right by his side whilst Shai and Zala stood next to each other waiting for Yento to come back. Uub was wondering why Yento was no longer fighting with him, but he wasn't bothering to attack or take an advantage. He just let the armoured man stop.

" **Follow me…"** Yento uttered to Uub with his metallic voice. Uub raised an eyebrow, but he simply complied and followed Yento back to the others. Yento landed in front of Shai and Zala whilst Uub landed next to Noca.

" **You ok Noca?"** The Majin asked seeing that Pan was injured once more and Noca looked very angry.

" **I am…I'm just concerned about what is going on now,"** Noca replied as he moved closer to them. Dazir finally spoke up and informed them all of how he wanted things to play out this time.

" **I will decided who faces whom this time around,"** Dazir began. **"Shai…you will fight Uub. Zala…you will fight #17…and Yento…you know what to do."**

" **Yes master,"** Yento uttered as he turned to face Noca. The Saiyan was surprised by the sudden shake-up, but he knew Dazir had some sort of sinister plot brewing. He would just need to keep his senses open while in battle and make sure he can maintain control of the situation.

Noca, Uub and #17 all stood in a line whilst Yento, Shai and Zala stood opposite them. This was the next stage of an already confusing battle, but could this finally lead to a resolution?

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW!

Remember, very unlikely there's a chapter next week or the week after. I may even change releases up to every other week. We'll see what happens.

Next Time… _Chapter 11_


	11. Arc II: Sins of the Father - Part 1

Greetings, DBAGs! I have returned with what I feel is a very good chapter and is the beginning of the end of this story arc. Now, the events that take place in this story have been all a part of the plan since I began the planning process for the whole thing. That was 7 years ago. So, to finally be uploading these chapters is really exciting for me.

I would love it if all of you were to leave some sort of review or comment because this is really important for me. I feel that the second part will be better, but this one certainly has plenty of great moments, and one huge moment in particular.

Please, enjoy.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11: Sins of the Father - Part 1**_

Android #17 wasn't happy with how things had played out. He had no idea what had been going on throughout this day and it had just made him feel truly disoriented. Last thing he could remember was fighting Dazir's men on a very wet day, but now he was fighting them in a village. It didn't take long for the Android to realise that Dazir had been controlling his mind and was using him to do his dirty deeds. That truly annoyed the Android.

" **So you think you can make me your pawn and you'll get away with it. I'm going to make you pay…"** #17 yelled whilst glaring in Dazir's direction. The Wizard felt protected enough and knew nothing was going to affect him now and he was sure that his fighters would deal with this.

Zala stepped up to #17 and looked down on him with a smirk. The Android stepped back a little, but only so that he could get a good look at his opponent. #17 chuckled to himself before charging forward and he struck a powerful fist into the large fighter's gut. Zala started to stumble back from #17 and was also bent over a little. #17 jumped up and hammered his fists down on Zala's head and the large fighter slammed down to the ground.

Zala quickly flipped up and tried to perform the same technique on the Android, but #17 was quick and just phased out of view, Zala struck at air and #17 appeared behind him and tapped the large fighter on the shoulder. Zala swung around to try and hit the android, but he rose above Zala's fist and planted his foot flat in the larger fighter's face. Zala dropped back to the ground, but #17 quickly flew down and kicked Zala in the face, lifting him up and then giving the Android a new opening. #17 threw his fist forward and thrust it into Zala's gut. He then powered up some Ki and opened his fist.

There was a flash of green and then an explosion and Zala's body was thrown back several feet. His body bounced and rolled across the ground until he came to a stop against a wall. #17 slowly walked towards the fighter, but Zala had plenty of time to get back to his feet and attempt an attack of his own. The large fighter was to his feet, but almost stumbled over again. He managed to shake his head and regain focus. Zala locked on to #17 and charged forward at a tremendous pace.

#17 smirked, closed his eyes and jumped up at just the right moment. He placed a foot on Zala's back just as the large man was coming past and he used this to push himself into the air. As he moved up he turned around and looked back down at the man. #17 powered up a Ki blast and fired it down at the unsuspecting man. Fortunately for Zala, he managed to turn around and see the blast coming and without thinking he quickly hopped to the left away from the blast and managed to roll away before it hit the ground.

The blast hit and exploded, leaving a tiny little crater, but #17 felt like he had wasted his time. He turned to face Zala and saw that the fighter had already managed to regain his composure and was flying up to meet the Android. #17 had actually been taken off-guard and Zala managed to land a powerful punch into his gut. As #17 bent over the large fist Zala threw his other fist in and uppercut the Android in the face. The uppercut straightened #17s body and forced him to look directly up. Zala shot out a hand and grabbed a hold of #17 around the throat and attempted to crush. The Android squirmed in his opponent's grip, but eventually managed to twist Zala's arm and this made the fighter loosen his grip and #17 slipped out.

Before the Android decided to get distance he kicked out and struck Zala in the chest and then he rose up and performed a spinning kick right into the possessed fighter's face. Zala was knocked back a few feet, but not too much. #17 needed a brief moment to catch his breath before bothering to try and go in for another attack. Zala had already managed to regain his balance once more and was glaring towards #17. The large fighter charged forward once more and the Android had to quickly throw up a strong block, but he had reacted too late and the punch had already smashed into his face and #17 was flying back across the sky. Zala chased after the Android and flip kicked him back towards the ground.

#17 shot down at a pace, but he had managed to flip and land on his feet only to look up and see that Zala was dropping in for an attack very quickly. #17 narrowly managed to jump back out of the way and hoped that Zala would hit the ground himself, but the larger man had turned and followed #17 as he flew across the ground. The Android kept checking behind him and saw that Zala wasn't falling back. He had to lead the fighter up into the air and started flying in a radical pattern to try and confuse Zala, but it didn't really do him any good.

Once #17 got them back on a straight path he turned back and shot a barrage of Ki blasts, but they were all swatted away with relative ease. #17 cursed and then decided to carry on flying higher. Zala didn't think anything of it and continued to follow up higher and higher. The air was getting thinner and Zala could certainly feel it. #17 looked back and saw his opponent was starting to struggle in this atmosphere and this brought a smile to his face. #17 continued to rise higher, but slowed down a little so that he could allow Zala some time to catch up to him. #17 eventually came to a position that he felt was suitable and he turned around to face Zala.

The larger fighter was getting really slow and was just coming with inches of #17. He looked up into the Android's face, but #17 just put out a hand jabbed a light punch into Zala's face and watched as he fell from this astronomical height. Zala was practically unconscious so he would likely have no chance of surviving the fall and although he shouldn't care, #17 decided he wasn't going to let the man fall to his death.

He cursed at how soft a person he had actually become and started to descend rather quickly so that he could ensure Zala was caught before he could connect with any other part of the mountain. Zala was still flying down towards the ground and #17 was having a relatively difficult time trying to locate his body as it was just moving around through the air far too much. #17 was scouting the area the best he could and eventually he managed to see the spec that was Zala. He charged up and shot towards the man faster than a bullet. He managed to swoop in and catch the man before anything too dangerous could've happened.

#17 started to head back towards the village until something shocked him and certainly took him by surprised. It was such a swift movement, but #17 somehow found himself in a bear hug. He looked up and saw that Zala was fine. Zala had tricked him. The altitude hadn't affected him at all. The Android certainly felt stupid at falling for that…he should've known that the power up was so significant that something like atmosphere wouldn't actually be able to affect him. Now he was in a tough spot. This wasn't going his way.

Zala started to tighten his grip a lot and #17 was being crushed. Yes, it would take a lot to cause him that much significant damage, but you could never be too cautious. #17 was frantically tryin to kick back at Zala and tried anything to break out of the grip. He couldn't move his arms and didn't want to try using any Ki just in case his aiming was off and the attack went somewhere dangerous. He tilted his head forward and hoped that what was about to be attempted would actually do something of significance. #17 swung his head back and actually connected with something. Well…he must've hit his target…especially since he felt the warm trickle of blood hit the back of his head…not to mention the cracking sound he had heard before that.

His assumptions were confirmed when Zala released his grip and #17 turned to see the man clutching his nose. The Android was on top again…or so he thought. #17 tried to throw punch into Zala's gut, but the possessed fighter caught the Android's fist and twisted his arm, almost breaking it. He then grabbed a hold of #17's head with both of his hands and attempted to knee the Android I the face, but #17 managed to put his hands out and stopped it from happening. Zala was frustrated by his failed attempt, so he lifted #17 up by one hand and then threw his left fist forward and crashed a fist right into his face. As #17 was about to fire away, Zala then grabs his leg and pulled him back, but swiftly threw another fist in towards the Android's face.

#17 was finally allowed to soar away, but the possessed fighter wasn't finished just yet. Zala followed after #17 and rose above the Android, into his ideal position and then slammed his fists down on #17's body sending him crashing and bouncing into the rocks below. The Android slowly lifted himself up, but stumbled and fell flat again. Zala remained in the air and glared down and watched the Android struggle to get to his feet and stay there. He found amusement in the sight and laughed out loud.

#17 looked up and grunted in annoyance. He lifted himself to his feet, his knees almost buckling in the process, but he managed to stay still. He kept a determined glare fixed upon Zala and started to float up towards his opponent. He was an Android, there was no way he was down and out yet.

Whilst Android #17 continued on with his attempts to defeat the possessed thug, Zala, Uub was having his troubles taking on Shai. The large fighter may have proven far too tough for the Quarter-Saiyan Pan, but Uub had a lot more experience and was giving Shai a hard time. The possessed fighter had realised he wasn't going to beat Uub by just rushing in and aiming to beat him down. Shai decided to try and take a more movement based approach and aimed to try and tire out the Human-Majin.

Uub may have a lot more experience, but he was unable to tell what Shai's plan was. The young fighter just assumed that Shai knew he couldn't beat Uub and was just trying to survive the battle. Uub was striving to make sure that he took a strong lead and wanted to get through this quickly. He needed to prove that all that time training with Goku hadn't been for nothing. He had plenty of skill that he had yet shown and this was an opportune moment to do so. He quickly charged in with a attempted punch with his right, but Shai managed to very swiftly dodge to the left and let the fist sail past his face. Uub quickly pulled his right arm back and then swung his left, but Shai was once again very quick and managed to duck under it.

Uub took this as an opportunity to try something else and tried to smash his knee into the possessed fighter's face. Shai was proving to be a challenging opponent as he quickly vaulted back through the air. The Majin Human was getting a little frustrated a kicked out in a week attempt to strike his opponent, but once again Shai managed to dodge, this time is was only narrow. Uub charged back towards Shai and swung in two rapid punches, but Shai dodged both of them before phasing out of sight and causing Uub to once again hit thin air. The Majin Human grunted in annoyance and then turned his attention up into the sky and charged back towards his enemy.

Uub attempted to strike in with a powerful uppercut, but Shai straightened up his body and the punch basically skimmed his face. This was an amateur mistake to make as the large fighter had left himself with quite a big opening and Uub crashed a powerful punch right into Shai's gut. The possessed thug rapidly bent over in pain and proceeded into a coughing fit. Uub wasn't going to stop there. He lifted his fists into the air and hammered his fists down, crashing into Shai's head and sending him flying towards the ground. Uub didn't want to allow Shai any time to regain his composure so he shot after the fighter and attempted a powerful spinning kick that shoots the opponent to the ground quicker.

Shai's body had picked up a lot of pace and was going to smash down hard…if he didn't have a huge power up that was. He had managed to concentrate enough and was able to stop himself literally inches from the ground. He was face to face with the dirt and breathed a sigh of relief. Uub was very disappointed that this had to happen and proceeded to power up and charge back down to get back into this fight. Shai looked over his shoulder and noticed that Uub was very close. He quickly turned and flipped away from the incoming Uub, but the student of Goku was very quickly to alter his direction and follow after Shai. The possessed fighter wasn't really prepared for that speed, but he made an attempt to get out of the way once more and boy was he lucky. He narrowly managed to jump above Uub and then attempted to fly away. Uub was moving rather fast, but he did manage to slow and alter his trajectory.

The Majin Human was once again charging after Shai, but the large thug had managed to slow himself and turned to finally make his attack. Uub was moving far to quickly to avoid the attack and as Shai swung his arm back, Uub had to brace himself. He was flying right into Shai's oncoming fist and there was nothing he could do. The punch connected with its target and Uub was knocked back though the air a couple of feet. He quickly shook it off, but Shai had already moved away, wanting to continue with his original plan. Uub quickly narrowed his senses and Shai's energy spark behind him. The Majin opened his eyes quickly and swung around and landed a strong right hook into the centre of Shai's face. The possessed fighter certainly didn't see it coming.

Uub knew to take advantage of this and lifted up and performed a very swift spinning kick that landed squarely in Shai's face once again and knocked him flying across the sky. Uub bolted after his opponent and when he had caught up he sent his knee smashing into Shai's face and then rose up a little once more. He then performed an overhead kick and Shai was once again heading towards the ground. Uub watched as Shai's body crunched down against the ground and then he was very rapid in blasting down to the ground and landing a powerful knee deep in Shai's gut. Shai cried out in pain and had begun coughing up quite a bit of blood.

Uub smirked in satisfaction before reaching down and lifting the man up off of the ground a little. He rose into the air to make sure that Shai was no longer touching the ground. He pulled the large man towards him and thrust his fist right into Shai's gut, and then swung around, throwing Shai's body higher into the sky. Uub then lifts a single hand aims it towards the target. A quick gathering of Ki energy and a strong blast is sailing towards the unsuspecting man. The blast makes its and the following explosion sends Shai soaring through the sky once more. Shai decided that this was the right time to make some changes and rethink his strategy. Uub wasn't going to tire out anytime soon.

Shai was prepared to take control of this scenario and flashed through the air towards Uub. He wasn't about to hold anything back. He was going right in for the kill. Uub wasn't expecting Shai to come in that quick so it was shocking, to say the least, when Shai cracked a strong punch right into Uub's gut. As the Majin bent over Shai pulled that same arm back and then swung an uppercut in and smacked it into Uub's face. Shai then grabbed onto Uub's shoulders, pulled his head back and then smacked a head-butt right into the bridge of the Majin Human's nose. Uub couldn't help the grunt of pain that escaped his lips.

Shai let go and let Uub float back through the air a little, as he tried to regain his concentration. But was Shai really about to let him get another chance? The answer to that one…is no. Shai moved in and had risen above Uub to smash his fist down on the young adult's head and that knocks him down through the air. Shai smirked and charged down after his opponent and prepared to throw a strong punch, but Uub spun round and managed to catch the fist. Shai was quite surprised by this and panicked, knowing he didn't want to lose control. He attempted to throw another fist towards Uub's face, but that was avoided by a simple tilt of the head. He then grabs that arm, lets go of the other one and pulls Shai in towards him. Uub plants his fist deep in Shai's gut once more and lets go so that he can sail back.

Uub shouldn't have given his opponent any breathing room though. It certainly wasn't a clever thing to do. As Uub attempted to move back in towards his opponent, Shai was up very quickly and threw his arm out and grabbed Uub around the throat. It didn't take a genius to know where things were going from here. Shai pulled his free arm back, made a fist and then started to punch Uub in the face over and over. The possessed fighter had made the mistake of letting Uub keep his hands free and the young adult fighter managed to throw up a hand and catch Shai's fist. He then kicked out and pushed himself out of Shai's grip. The young Majin-Human managed to twist through the air and attempts to get into a defensive position upon noticing that Shai had already made his attempt to fly in for an attack. Uub wasn't given enough time to prepare his block and Shai's head managed to break through it with relative ease, he then stuck out his arms and grabbed onto Uub's head.

The next thing Uub knew, his face was on a collision course with Shai's knee. The two connected with a crack and Uub was knocked back through the air. He managed to roll and quickly move in on the attack once again. He sent in a strong right hook and then used his left to perform a powerful and disarming gut punch. The right was once again reeled back and a strong uppercut was next on the action list. Shai was completely open now and there were no chances of a last minute defence. Uub pulled his arms down to his right side and yelled out the name of Goku's signature move.

" **KAMEHAMEHA!"** The Majin Human shouted as he thrust the blue energy forward at Shai. The blast crashes into the possessed fighter's chest and propels him back through the air. The large fighter still wasn't going down easy and simply powered up to stop himself and cancel out the Kamehameha. Uub certainly couldn't believe that another one of his moves had been passed off like it was nothing. He still needed to prove himself. Both fighters began to charge their power and immediately charged at the same time.

Clashing together in the sky they began to unleash their attacks on one another. Shai took the lead with a right punch that hit Uub in the face. As the young fighter arched back he lifted his leg and struck a strong kick in Shai's chin. The possessed thug attempted to continue his own attack by hammering his fist down, but Uub has flipped away to avoid the attack and then performed an overhead kick that knocks into Shai's head and caused him to stubble through the air a little. It wasn't a difficult attack to come back from and he was more than prepared when Uub attempted a punch.

Shai catches the fist with barely any effort and then twists the arm, earning a cracking sound and half a yelp from Uub. The young fighter was once again open and Shai ploughed his fist right into Uub's stomach, but when Shai pulled his arm back and attempted to go back in with an uppercut it was easily blocked by Uub. Shai then found himself easily pushed to the side and a left hook soon planted itself squarely in the thugs face. Shai had to roll through the air once more, but once balance he was rather nettled and decided to throw in a barrage of Ki blasts - a messy barrage at that.

Uub managed to dodge and avoid every single one of those energy blasts and started to decide he had enough of playing games with Shai. He wanted to finish this fight, now. He flew through the centre of the Ki barrage and smashes a fist right into Shai's face and knocked him back some more. Shai rolled through the air and was starting to get very annoyed.

" **STOP!"** He shouted, getting Uub's immediate attention and causing him to stall. **"You're making me very mad!"**

" **Then why don't you stop?"** Uub question, letting out a little chuckle at the end.

" _ **He's a lot stronger than the girl…certainly didn't expect that. I need to act very quickly."**_ Shai thought to himself before deciding to take action. He powered up and charged right for Uub. Taking hum off-guard, Shai managed to land a striking gut punch. Uub was shocked and bent over, but an uppercut flew in and straight him out once more. Another fist then flew right into the Majin's face before a rapid left and right hook. Uub wasn't being give any time to throw up a guard or even get some breathing space. Soon enough, Shai's knee was sailing up into Uub's gut and then a kicking uppercut was performed and Uub was straightened out once more. This then gave Shai yet another one of his favourite openings.

He threw his fist out and grabbed the Majin Human around the throat and began to tighten his grip as much as possible. He not only wanted to crack the bones in Uub's neck, but he wanted to crush them and leave Uub to lie in the dirt and die. But there's something that Shai never really took into account, Uub had been trained by Goku, and he had managed to pick up some of that never-give-up attitude. Uub powered up a Ki blast in his hand and lifted it up to Shai's face and it blew up throwing the two of them away from each other.

Uub flipped away and descended back to the rocky terrain. He landed down and fell to his knees, breathing heavily. Shai was still up in the air and shaking off the effects of the blast before finally noticing Uub and getting riled up once more. Uub sighs and gets back to his feet.

" **I can't give in…"**

Away from the fighting the girls were still being kept hostage and watched over by all the possessed villagers. Not a single one of them looked away from their position and it just scared the hell out of the teens. Bra had made sure that Pan was ok and was no longer hurting from her fight with Shai, but she was far too focused on wanting to see how Noca was doing to even pay attention to Bra fussing over her. Pan was up on her feet and really wanted to push through the villagers and assist her boyfriend, but Bra had to stop her. Holline and Kiera both knew that it was dangerous so they had to make sure to talk Pan down as well.

Holline was in the same position as Pan, in one sense. She really wanted to watch Noca's fight with Yento, but mainly because the man had caused problems in their travels before and she wanted to know how Noca felt about all of that. Pan meanwhile, was just really happy that he was here to help them and her confidence was at a very high level. That may have been one of the reasons that she believed she could take part in the fight again, but she knew Noca wouldn't want her to get hurt anymore.

Noca was raring to continue fighting and he was happy to be given the chance to fight with Yento, and judging by the fact that his friends had been struggling he knew this man must have some strength to him. The masked and cloaked man was about 5 inches taller than Noca and with his outfit it certainly helped make him look that much more intimidating. Noca may have been confident, but he was sure it would be very tough trying to beat this guy.

Already a Super Saiyan, Noca saw no point in wasting any more time. He charged from his spot and aimed a fist towards Yento. The pace was blistering and Yento was forced to make a very narrow dodge, but it was successful and the speed that he showed off was brilliant. Noca's brow furrowed as he realised there may be quite a bit of difficulty here. Noca turns back in to try another attack, but yet another punch was dodged, as were a couple of kicks and even a few more punches. Yento really knew how to take advantage of the speed available to him right now.

As Noca continued his barrage of punches and kicks, Yento started to rise up into the air some more. All the while, dodging each and every one of Noca's attempts, not only frustrating the teen, but it also made his attempts much more messy and rushed. Nothing was hitting target, but boy was he cutting it very close. Noca attempted to kick Yento in the side of the head, but there was a quick duck and the Saiyan would then attempt to punch the man in the head, but the he would turn to the side. Noca would repeat punch after punch and kick after kick, but nothing was going his way.

Only when Noca realised he was getting close did he decided to ramp up his own pace some more and even though there was still some sloppy movements, he was still coming in very close. One punch almost crashed right into Yento's mask, but the quick fighter had lifted an arm and caught the fist easily. He then twisted the boy and kicked him in the gut. Yento pulled his leg back and then placed a hand on Noca's chest, powering up an energy blast and sending the teen flying away from a cloud of smoke. The mysterious man decided to follow after the boy and did so at such a pace that Kiera and Bra were finding it impossible to keep up.

The man was firing towards Noca and he was sure that his attack would pay off. Yento altered his position and was about to land a crushing kick, but out of nowhere the leg was caught and then a fist was flying towards the metallic helmet. Yento quickly threw up his arm and blocked the fist. Noca swung around, placed his foot on Yento's knee and then kicked off and flipped away through the air. Both fighters then stared each other down…sort of…and then they charged in at the same time. Noca managed to throw the first punch, but it was simply blocked by a forearm and then Yento threw in his own punch, but that too was blocked. This led to Noca finally taking some sort of advantage and threw in yet another punch. This one actually managed to crash into its target and Yento was knocked back a little. Once more, Yento was quickly to focus on his enemy and charged in and landed a powerful kick right into Noca's head.

The Saiyan felt the full brunt of the kick and started to fall a little, but a couple of rolls and he was straightened up and ready to get back into the fight. He charged back up to the mysterious man and smashed in with a couple of hooks that were really rapid and caught Yento off guard. The young Saiyan then stuck out his hands and grabbed onto Yento's head, proceeding to drive it down into his knee. He let go and watched as Yento stumbled back through the air. When he finally straightened up and focussed Noca was coming in and he knew he needed to act very quickly. As soon as Noca was inches away Yento swung his arm and landed a powerful backhand that sent Noca soaring in the opposite direction.

Yento turned and blasted after Noca. The young Saiyan easily managed to turn and stop, but Yento was coming in for too quick. The mysterious man spun and kicked Noca in the face and then hammered his fist down on his head, sending him flying towards the ground at a great pace. Yento immediately phased out and reappeared down below Noca's oncoming body. The young Saiyan was dropping in at a blistering pace, but he was also very fast and twisted in the air to regain an appropriate position and fired a Ki blast down at his enemy.

Yento wasn't expecting this from the boy and quickly threw up his arms to block the attack. Whilst it crashed down and exploded against Yento's arms, Noca had phased out and charged towards the man once more. He stuck out his elbow and charged it deep into Yento's ribs. There was a cracking sound and the disguised man stumbled off to the side a little. He lifted a hand to his ribs, but there wasn't really any time to focus on his injury. Noca had already charged towards Yento once more and struck a powerful punch against the side of Yento's mask and sent him stumbling again. Noca then quickly phased and flew in from behind, landing a knee to Yento's lower back.

The man arched in pain, but Noca had phased yet again and then charged in a strong uppercut that sent Yento up in the air. The young Saiyan smirked, before phasing once more. He appeared up above the oncoming foe and sent a power Ki wave down onto his unsuspecting body. The blast crashed into him and fired him towards the ground. Yento landed with a powerful crash and with the continuation of the blast a slight crater had formed. Noca wasn't done with his onslaught yet though. He charged down towards Yento once more and when he was close enough he altered his positioning and was prepared to kick into his opponent.

Yento had seen something like this coming and managed to get up a little and phase away. Noca's foot crashed into the ground and he cursed at missing. He looked to the side, but was instantly greeted with a kick to the face as Yento prepared to take control of the situation again. Noca was knocked off-guard and rather than knocking him away, Yento decided to go for more closed in combat for now. He threw a strong barrage of punches into the boy's gut. Noca had no way to defend at the moment. Yento stopped the barrage, but continued his attack.

He sent an uppercut into Noca's chin and then a powerful punch into Noca's chest. The Saiyan stumbled a little, but then Yento threw in a powerful right hook and then a left hook. He then grabbed Noca around the throat and threw a punch straight for his face. Noca's nose cracked from the strength and a little blood started to flow. Yento releases Noca's throat, but then grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled Noca in and crunched his knee into the boy's stomach. Noca coughed up saliva and Yento pulled back.

Noca stood there and tried to regain his control, but Yento jumped in the air a little and span around to kick Noca in the side of the face. The kick was powerful and Noca stumbled off to the side and lost his balance a little. He dropped to his knees, but was quickly trying to get up. Yento was already coming back in for another attack though. He charged in from the side, striking Noca, but continued to fly in the other direction. Noca looked up and turned, but once he had Yento was already charging in again. He struck Noca again and still continued in the other direction before quickly turning and flying in once again.

The speed at which Yento was performing this attack was too difficult for Noca to keep track of at this moment. The technique was very well thought out, but due to his speed Yento would always maintain the advantage in this situation unless Noca could somehow predict what direction he would come in from. Noca put up a block and hoped that somehow Yento wouldn't see it and crash into that instead. Yento hadn't spotted the block, but he wasn't flying in at that direction. He crashed into Noca's back this time and sent the boy stumbling forward. The impact had caused to Noca to release his block and this meant that when Yento flew in from the front he managed to land his hit this time. Noca was almost knocked off of his feet that time, but was lucky to remain standing.

Yento turned around once more and Noca quickly closed his eyes hoping to get a focus on the enemy's energy. He some how got some sort of spike, but he wasn't given enough time to block this time, but now that he had a tag on his energy, surely he would be able to prepare against the next attack. Yento turned again and was flying in. Noca was confident. He threw up the block and just as he expected…Yento hit it. The Saiyan still felt some of the impact obviously, but he had at least managed to stop the attack. Yento was surprised and prepared to fly away, but Noca was quicker this time. He grabbed onto Yento's arms and quickly charged up his aura, raising his power in the process. Noca smirked and then charged up into the air, still holding onto Yento's arms. They were rising higher and higher into the sky and Yento was really struggling to break free of Noca's Super Saiyan grip.

Once he reached the height he was satisfied with, Noca turned back to face the ground and charged in at his top pace. Yento started to get an idea of what was about to happen, but he wasn't prepared to try and defend against it. Noca's pace grew and grew and Yento was starting to fear the end of this attack. Noca was coming closer to the ground and was getting prepared for the finishing touch on his attack. He was about to pull up into the air, but before he did he made sure to let go of Yento and let his body carry sailing down.

The disguised man crashed down on the ground with a great crash that left his body deep in the dirt. Yento looked up at Noca and saw that the Saiyan was about to fly in once more. Noca dropped down fast and Yento had to act. He managed to jump up out of the ground and threw a barrage of Ki blasts up at the boy, but due to the panic in which he sent the attack they weren't very powerful. Noca managed to carry on his route and simply swatted away all of the blast headed his way. The teen continued right through the barrage until he came right up to Yento and plunged his elbow into the unsuspecting man's gut. Yento bent over in pain and Noca dropped back, twisted and then landed and strong kick into his face. Yento was sent stumbling and Noca flew forward and landed a knee in his face. The Saiyan then flipped away and dropped back before through his hands forward and firing a Ki blast at his opponent. Yento shook his head and looked up, but he didn't have the time to react and at the moment the Ki blast connected with Yento's body there was an explosion and the man was sent flying back into a valley behind him.

Noca knew the fight wasn't over yet and followed down into the valley. Noca dropped in and charged towards Yento, but the mysterious man quickly twisted in the air and let Noca sail past. Yento grabbed onto Noca's leg as he went passed and then swung him around, slamming him into the wall of the valley. Noca's back cracked against the rock, but he didn't lose focus. He noticed that Yento's fist was coming in quick and he managed to kick out and knock Yento away. Noca then rolled off of the wall and sprung off of it, firing a rally of blasts back in Yento's direction, but the possessed warrior managed to dodge them all and fly for Noca.

The Saiyan was punched in the face, but he quickly ducked under the second fist and managed to send his own up into Yento's gut. The masked man backed away and threw in his left fist. Noca caught that fist in his right hand with relative ease and then Yento shot in his right fist and Noca caught that one as well. Yento grunted in annoyance and Noca knew he had an advantage here. The young Saiyan lifted a leg and placed it on Yento torso and used it to give himself a step up and in the process he kicked Yento in the head and then slammed his fists down on the man, propelling him towards ground.

Yento managed to stall himself and look up to notice Noca was flying down as well. The masked man dodged away and carried on flying and caused Noca to have to change his route at the last minute and follow on. Yento turned back and altered his positioning so that he could fire blasts back at Noca as he flew towards him at great speed. The Saiyan was moving at such a pace that he had some difficulty in avoiding all the blasts and once hit by one he was knock out of his stride and fell back against the ground. Yento stalled and swung around to head back towards the boy. He charged in at a tremendous pace, but the teen Saiyan couldn't be beat by such a simple blast. He jumped up and fly kicked Yento in the face as he continued to fly in, but the impact sent him in the opposite direction. Noca managed to drop and land on his feet and watched Yento fall back into the dirt. Noca phased forward, grabbed onto Yento's leg and flew into the sky and swung him around in a circle. He let his speed grow and waited until his arms were tired before he finally decided to let go of the man and let his body sail towards the ground. Noca looked down and smirked before phasing below the man.

As Yento's body quickly came in Noca got prepared to make his move and he knew that this one was all about the timing. Yento would need to be in the perfect position for this to pull off. Noca jumped off the ground a little and started to swing his legs and with great timing and a little bit of luck Noca managed to perform a scissor kick that sent Yento skimming across the ground towards an imaginary goal. Noca landed on his feet with satisfaction and then charged on after Yento. He managed to get beside him before he hit the ground a swung his arm around and punched the masked man in the gut and sent him flying up into the sky once more. Noca had a target to send Yento towards this time.

The Saiyan came level with the possessed man and put his fists together in a fashion as if he was holding a bat and then swung it into Yento. The man was sent flying towards the small village and Noca was going to make sure this was swift…and attention grabbing. He held his arms out wide to gather energy and then put them together, outstretched in front of him. The yellow energy started to flash around his hands as it finally started to prepare to fire. Noca remembered the promise he made Vegeta and rather than using the Kamehameha, he decided to go with the Final Flash. The attack didn't need too much power. He was only using it to propel Yento to the village so he fired as soon as the energy started to gather. The yellow energy wave exploded towards Yento and the masked man knew this was going to be a very vital attack.

The blast connected with Yento and he was indeed thrown towards the village at a fantastic speed. The blast dissipated long before Yento reached the village, but there was no way Yento would recover mid-air. The man crashed through a building on his way to the village ground and the impact he created managed to grab the attention of the other four fighters that were currently busy. Yento crashed into the dirt and rolled all the way towards Dazir's feet.

The old wizard stumbled back upon seeing that Yento had been pretty badly beaten by Noca. He was trembling, but was it with fear…or excitement?

" **Ma…master Dazir…"** Yento muttered as he looked up at the old wrinkled man. Dazir looked down on him wide-eyed and then up to Noca, whom was currently descending to the village. The Saiyan walked forward and Dazir stepped back in fear. Yento was currently getting up to his feet and stumbling around a little. Due to the other fights stopping #17 and Uub each took a spot beside Noca.

" **Doing ok, old friend?"** #17 asked with a slight smirk.

" **Of course. He was barely a challenge. I just needed to power up a little more."** Noca replied with a friendly chuckle.

" **Wait!"** Dazir cried out. **"Only a little? You mean to say you're not at your full power yet?"**

" **Definitely not. I still have plenty of reserves. Why? Do you have stronger fighters waiting for me?"** Noca asked with a smirk appearing on his face. **"That would certainly make things a little more interesting."**

Dazir was certainly shocked by this revelation, but once again was he scared or excited? It was difficult to tell right now. Shai and Zala landed beside their mast and turned to face him.

" **What shall we do?"** Shai asked, **"Can we keep fighting them yet?"**

Dazir remained silent. He had no idea what to tell his men right now. Noca was looking to be far too strong and would probably tear through them. He knew the machine had given the men a great power-up, but he wasn't sure it could take their powers any further. He didn't really know how to use the machine and he really didn't want to break it. He looked over at Yento to see that the man was struggling to remain standing, but there was something about him that gave Dazir the best idea yet. He saw that part of Yento's helmet was broken and one of his eyes was visible. He then looked towards Noca and smirked.

" **I don't need you to fight for me now…but Yento…"** Dazir muttered looking over to the weakened man. Yento looked back and cocked his head slightly. **"I think you know what I need to do."**

The mysterious masked man straightened up and faced Noca once more. **"Yes sir."**

Yento started to stumble closer to Noca and the Saiyan teen just breathed a heavy sigh.

" **You don't know when to give up Dazir…"** Noca looked to the ground and shook his head. **"Your men will never be strong enough to beat me, but thanks…this has been a great training session."**

" **I wouldn't celebrate just yet! I still have my greatest weapon!"** Dazir screamed in Noca's direction. The Saiyan just scoffed and turned away. But Yento's voice managed to grasp his attention.

" **I think it's time I told you the truth…"** Yento uttered in a pained voice. Noca turned to face him and furrowed his brow.

" **What do you mean?"** Noca questioned.

" **You're mother…she never told you…why would she?"** Yento was starting to sound even more mysterious than even before and it was really putting Noca on edge. Dazir's smile was getting all the more wider. **"She never told you who I was…only what I did…"**

It actually sounded as if there was disappointment in Yento's voice, but that couldn't be so. Noca started to step forward a little and completely let his guard down.

" **I left you…"** Yento lifted his hands to the helmet he was wearing and started to loosen it. **"I walked away from you both…"**

Noca was starting to very scared and he had an idea about what was coming, but how could he really believe this.

" **Noca…"** Yento finally lifted his helmet away and what was left was an ordinary man with a couple of scars on his face and very, very dark, short, receding, spiky brown hair and…and those eyes…

" **I…I am your father."**

…

…

…

Just letting that sink in for a moment. Not done yet?

…

…

…

Dazir couldn't help himself. The truth had finally been revealed and he couldn't stop himself from bursting out in laughter.

" **HAHAHA! Oh it's better than I ever expected!"** Dazir screeched as he carried on laughing. Yento had a clearly blank expression on his face and you could hardly tell whether or not what he had said had any sort of meaning to him, but Noca knew it was true. He couldn't explain it, but he really recognised the face. It may be because they looked quite similar, but it could also be some sort of memory from his childhood. Either way, Noca didn't know what to say right now. He was shocked.

Meanwhile, the girls were also very shocked to hear that piece of news. Holline was especially shocked.

" **He…he can't be Noca's father...he tried to kill us!"** Holline shouted out, but the other girls couldn't deny they were looking at someone that looked a lot like Noca.

" **Holline, it has to be the truth…look at them."** Kiera said. She knew it would be difficult for Holline as well. Considering the girl knew Noca from a very young age. But there was someone else who was also very shocked to hear this and that was Pan. She looked from Yento and then to Noca and she knew that she wanted to go over there and comfort her boyfriend. His emotions were pretty explosive at the moment and he couldn't control any of them. It was as if he was feeling every emotion at once. It was weird.

Noca was standing on the spot and staring right into Yento's eyes. This was the first time he had ever seen this mysterious man's eyes and…well…can we really say mysterious man anymore. This was the first time he was seeing his father and it had come as a huge shock. He had no idea how to feel right now and it was painful. Happiness at finally meeting father. Sadness at the circumstances. Anger at his Father for leaving he and his mother. Confusion at why he was working for Dazir. Disgusted with him working for Dazir. There was no way he could explain any of this to anyone and expect them to fully understand.

Noca was striving to keep control of his emotions, but that proved to be a much harder task that he had previously anticipated. This wasn't something that he could just shut away and expect to forget about. This was one of the worst things to happen to him…a moment in which he was about to lose all control. The power was all swirling with in him and he was coming to point that would prove terrible for the people around him if he wasn't careful. Noca's aura started to grow around him and lots of static energy sparked everywhere. Everyone had to shield their faces from the sheer amount of energy filling the area.

" **I…I can't believe this…I…just can't…"** Noca muttered to himself whilst trying to keep a lid on his power. He fell to his knees and pounded the floor. Each time he did it felt as if an Earthquake shook through the entire village. It harkened back to the day that Noca's mother had died and he was pounding the floor that time, but this time he couldn't understand why he was feeling this way.

#17 tried to get in close to Noca to at least try to calm him down, but it didn't appear to have any effect. As he came close there was another explosion of Aura and #17 was sent stumbling away.

" **Everybody! Stay back from him…it's too dangerous."** #17 told the rest of the group. He wasn't sure what was even happening either and he couldn't even stop it. Everyone felt utterly helpless. Noca would have to fight it all on his own.

There was spark after spark of energy and his Aura would grow out wider and wider. Everyone was finding it extremely difficult to stand and all the villagers surrounding the girls had fallen to the ground and the girls managed to get away. Pan was about to run to Noca, but she couldn't make it through the static energy surrounding his body. It was as if a bubble of energy was forming around him and no one could get it. It was as if Noca wanted to shut himself off from the world. He needed to deal with his emotions, but he couldn't do it with the others that closer. It may be harmful to them.

The only person who was trying to get closer to Noca at the moment was Dazir, surprisingly. He took a couple of steps forward, but he was far too weak to maintain his footing and slipped over and was blown back a couple of feet. This was exactly what he hoped would happen, but was it too much power. Would Dazir ever be able to actually take control of Noca in this state? He would sure give it a go.

Noca slowly stood up and couldn't stop his extremely heavy breathing. He was exerting far too much energy and without knowing how to control it he was just draining himself. The young Saiyan felt as if he was going to pass out before too long. He was swaying on the spot and upon looking up and meeting Yento's eyes once more…the situation took a turn for the worse. He tensed up and all of a sudden there was a scream and another explosion of energy and the power stored within Noca was all released in one go. The scream that erupted from the young Saiyan was ear piercing and uncomfortable to everyone around.

Yento stumbled back and looked up at his Son with minor concern. He didn't know why he was so concerned, but he couldn't shake that feeling. Dazir, meanwhile, was carrying on trying to get close to Noca. He held his hands up and directed them towards the teen. They flashed red, as did Noca. All of a sudden, the energy around Noca started to die down a little and the Saiyan fell to his knees once more. No one knew what was happening until they noticed the red aura starting to form around Noca and the same red aura around Dazir's hands.

" **No! He's taking control of Noca's mind!"** #17 yelled as he turned to Uub and the two nodded at each other. They both pounced towards Dazir, but Shai and Zala instantly moved in the way and knocked them away. There was no way anyone would wreck this for Dazir now. Not after all the effort he had put in to getting this far. He wasn't going to lay back and give up so easily. He had been preparing for far too long.

Pan and the other girls looked up at Noca and didn't know how to react about any of this. This was the worst situation any of them could be in right now and the only person that could have a chance at stopping Noca would probably be Vegeta…maybe Gohan could come close. This was not an ideal situation and everyone was extremely worried. The girls needed to go and check on Noca. They wanted to see how he was, but it just wasn't safe. #17 and Uub made sure to stand in their way to ensure they were safe, but nothing was guaranteed.

Noca was screaming in pain and it was hurting Pan inside. The boy could feel the emotion of his girlfriend and it was the only thing that gave him some strength, but it wasn't any use. Dazir was putting all his magic into this takeover and Noca couldn't withstand it. He tensed up and started to rise off of the ground and let an unbelievable amount of energy explode from within and he stretched out his body. The light of his Super Saiyan form flashed brighter than ever before and everyone had to avert their gaze.

The light eventually died down and there was Noca, hovering in the air. He was facing the ground and he looked almost lifeless. It looked as if he was in Super Saiyan 2, but the energy sparking around his body wasn't the same light blue, but a dark red and the aura seemed to have a very dark outline. When Noca looked up and faced Dazir the little Wizard noticed that his eyes were just making their transition from normal – to black – to red. Noca was under his control and the little old man just wanted to squeal with excitement.

" **Ahaha! Yes! I am successful!"** Dazir shouted before pumping both fists in the air. **"I'M UNSTOPPABLE!"**

Pan looked at Dazir and then back to Noca who was now slowly descending to the ground. She couldn't believe what was happening and wanted to cry, but she had to try and remain strong. Someone needed to. #17 looked at Noca and clenched his fists. Uub was backing away, he had fought Noca and lost, and looking at this power output almost terrified him. He gulped and stepped forward again. He needed to be there to help #17. Bra approached Pan in an attempt to comfort her whilst Holline and Kiera stayed back. Kiera was scare, but Holline…Holline was horrified…this was her best friend…

Noca touched down on the ground and looked towards Dazir with possibly the hardest glare you will ever see. It made Dazir feel so giddy, but even his men were scared of this new ally. Noca opened his mouth and prepared to speak.

" **What would you like me to do...Master?"** The Sentence escaped from Noca's mouth in such a hushed and deep tone that it made Dazir laugh in glee. But the sentence had a different effect on the others. Pan felt like she was stabbed through the heart and she collapsed to her knees. Dazir finally stopped his laughing and pointed at the group behind Noca.

" **Them…"** Dazir replied. Noca turned and faced them all, giving them all a good look at his face. **"You will kill them…"**

There was silence. A strong wind blew through the area and then Noca clenched both fists.

" **Yes…Master…"**

* * *

So, do you guys hate me for that ending? I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter that took me 2 months to write. I am already halfway through the next chapter and there will be a sort of epilogue to this arc because I don't want to make Chapter 12 too long.

Chapter 12 won't be uploaded for another 2 weeks so that I have time to actually complete it.

Thanks for reading, thanks for following…and please, please, please, please, PLEASE…REVIEW!

Until next time…

…

…

REVIEW…

Next Time… _Chapter 12: Sins of the Father – Part 2_


	12. Arc II: Sins of the Father - Part 2

Hello DBAGs, and welcome back to Dragon Ball AG: Saga 5 – Awakening of a Guardian!

This is the end…of Arc II.

There was meant to be an epilogue, but I just attached it to the end of this chapter. Now…before we start…this is a very long chapter! The longest I have ever written, so I really hope you enjoy every moment that lies before you.

Some questions will be answered…new ones will arise, but ultimately, it will be great.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12: Sins of the Father – Part 2**_

A strong wind swept through this mountainous area. The Kayu village was quiet after the events that had just unfolded and everyone was eagerly anticipating what would happen next. The evil Wizard Dazir was standing with all his thugs around him and he had the widest smile on his face. He had finally achieved what was one of his biggest targets for a while now. The Teen Quarter-Saiyan, Noca, was finally under the Wizard's mind control. What plans did Dazir have now? How are things going to pan out for Noca's friends? However things went, it would certainly be very difficult to take on the powerful Super Saiyan.

Noca was standing with his fists clenched and a glare in the direction of his friends. Uub and #17 were the ones who had stepped forward to make their attempts at getting Noca back to being himself, but they weren't overly optimistic. They knew that by working together would give them some form of advantage, but how much? Noca's stare intensified and he moved into a slight stance. A small smirk crawled across the young Saiyan's face as he beckoned for the fighters to come at him. Both of them looked to each other, nodded and then charged forward at top pace.

They were closing in on Noca and started to swing their attacks, but both of them struck nothing. Noca had phased at the final second and caught them completely by surprise. He reappeared behind them and waited for them to turn. #17 was first around so Noca threw in a strong right fist that hit the Android in the side of the head and sent him stumbling away. The possessed Saiyan quickly swung around and sent his knee crashing into Uub's gut and then very swiftly slammed his fists down on the Majin Human's head. Uub crashed into the ground and Noca instantly phased away. He reappeared right by #17 and as the Android straightened up Noca kicked him in the ribs and that lifted him into the air and sent him through the sky.

Uub had quickly jumped up and flew towards Noca in a, somewhat, desperate attempt to catch him off-guard. Noca wasn't one to be fooled, even in a possessed state. He phased out just in time and flashed behind Uub. The Saiyan cracked his fist into Uub's lower back and then threw the fighter into a tough headlock. #17 had managed to get control up in the air and decided to come charging in. Once again, it seemed like a very desperate attempt and Noca basically proved this simple point when he swung around and threw Uub into the oncoming android. The Majin fighter crashed into the android and it completely stalled #17. Noca swiftly lifted his arm up and powered up a strong Ki blast that shot towards the two fighters and exploded instantly, propelling them back up through the sky.

Both managed to turn and stop rapidly, but Noca came firing back into the fight and landed a deep, shocking blow right into Uub's gut. The young fighter bent over and coughed up saliva, whilst Noca dropped away and spun in with a strong kick to the face that sent Uub away into the distance. The possessed Saiyan then turned his attention back to the Android and instantly phase-charged towards him. #17 wasn't expecting that blistering pace. Noca landed a mighty head-butt to the androids nose and cracked it. #17 was knocked back through the air just a little, but Noca didn't want to give him the time to recover. He moved in towards #17 and threw a strong right hook that snapped #17's head to the side, but then he landed a left hook that turned it the other. Noca then grabbed the android by the shoulders and slammed yet another head-butt onto the bridge of #17's nose.

#17 sailed back a little once more and he lifted his hand to check the blood coming from his nose, but Noca was quickly right in front of him once more. The Saiyan lifted his hands up into the air and brought them down of #17's head once more and sent him falling towards the ground. Noca then looked to the side and noticed Uub was still falling. Another smirk was brought to the Saiyan's face as he darted towards the Majin Fighter once more. Once level in with Uub, Noca caught him by the shirt and lifted him face-to-face. He started to slap Uub around a bit and was chuckling to himself lightly. #17 had managed to roll through the air and noticed that Uub was in trouble. He wouldn't give up and wanted to make sure that Noca was put back to normal. He powered up and charged towards Noca. The Saiyan was still slapping Uub around a little, but decided to up the ante a bit. He was soon punching Uub in the face over-and-over, very rapidly. The blood actually burst from Uub's mouth and nose, but none of it fazed Noca.

#17 couldn't bear to see his old friend acting this way and sped up to try and stop it. He barged into Noca before punching him in the cheek and sending him rolling away through the air. Uub quickly shook off his pain and faced Noca once more. The Saiyan had very simply flipped through the air and straightened up ready to continue. He stared at the two fighters in front of him for a second before cracking his neck both ways and then focussing forward. #17 and Uub were both put off by the dark stare, but they tried to remain confident.

Noca charged in swiftly and sent a powerful knee up into #17's chin before lowering and then charging up a strong uppercut to knock the android further. Uub aimed a fist right towards Noca's head, but the possessed Saiyan easily stuck up a hand and caught the fist. Uub panicked and decided to go with another quick attack. He swung in for a kick, but Noca simply caught his leg as well. The Saiyan then slowly turned to face Uub and smirked again. He twisted the Majin Human's arm, earning a pained squeal and then he kicked Uub in the gut sending him away once more. Noca then swung around and slammed his hands together, shooting a Ki blast into the fighter's body. The blast exploded against Uub's body and he was sent travelling through the air once more. He eventually came to a crash in the side of a mountain and Noca was about to charge back in, but he could feel some sort of presence near him.

#17 dropped in front of Noca and threw a quick punch forward, but the Saiyan easily dodged by moving back in the air just out of the android's reach. #17 was in no mood for these games and he was getting really tired so he just decided to make the attempt to go all out. He was throwing a rapid barrage of punches, but wasn't being all that successful. Noca was simply dodging all of the punches and was getting frustrated with all of this. He shook his head and threw an arm forward. His hand wrapped around #17's throat and he started to tighten the grip. #17 was struggling to breathe, but Noca wasn't going to give the android any mercy right now.

Noca looked down to the ground, smirked and then looked back up to #17's face. He then suddenly bolted towards the ground with #17 still in his grip. The Saiyan slammed #17 down into the muddy, rocky surface and managed to dig deep into the ground. Noca continued to press lots of power down onto #17 and the ground. The strength managed to not only put #17 deeper into the ground but he then he continued forward, pushing #17 across, leading to the formation of some sort of trench. #17 had no way to move out of the attack and was certainly feeling the pain of it. Noca eventually turned up into the air with #17 still in tow and then he threw the android up in the air above him. Noca stalled and powered up before charging further and sent a crunching knee into the android's gut.

#17 bent over Noca's knee and then the Saiyan rose up into the air a little more and slammed his fist down on the android's spine. That forced #17 into arching his back and crying out in pain. The impact was also strong enough to fire the android further down to the ground. Noca then straightened up and watched as his android opponent crashed down.

Noca had somehow lost a little focus and didn't realise that Uub was still around and hadn't yet been knocked out of the battle. He charged in behind the Saiyan and took him into a headlock. Noca just turned to look over his shoulder a little and he was clearly unfazed by the situation he had been placed in. He just grunted in annoyance and then elbowed back into Uub's ribs. The Majin fighter moved a little in reaction to the pain, but he made sure not to release his grip. Noca was going to keep pushing on though. He sent his head back into Uub's nose and heard it crunch from the impact. Uub still made sure not to loosen his grip. He had only one thing to do right now.

" **Noca, please…"** Uub started, with deep seriousness in his voice. **"Please come back to your senses."**

Noca just grunted and elbowed back once again. Uub took the pain, but made sure not to release his grip. This may just be their best chance at actually being able to bring him back to normal, but Noca had absolutely no control over himself.

" **You need to remember who you are! You need to realise that we…we are your friends!"**

Noca continued to elbow back at Uub and bash his head back, but he was struggling to actually break from Uub's grip. Perhaps his concentration lacked when under Dazir's influence and that affected his abilities. He was still as strong as always, but certainly not as tactical. #17 finally managed to get back up and was flying back into the battle. Uub certainly couldn't bring the Saiyan down alone. The Android stopped in front of Noca and started punching him in the gut and face. A crushing blow to the gut and then a powerful right hook to the face, but Noca was prepared to take the hits.

" **Listen to us Noca! This isn't you..."** #17 began pleading with the teen, but was cut off when the young Saiyan tried to kick out at the android. #17 simply caught Noca's leg and then plunged another strong punch into his stomach. Noca just grunted and coughed a little. He was getting very annoyed with the position he was in and wouldn't take it anymore. He looked up and glared in #17's direction. It was a look that #17 had never really seen on Noca before, but it told him he should be worried. The Saiyan pulled his leg from #17's grip and then kicked the android in the face. Uub tried to keep restraining Noca, but he wasn't too successful. Especially once Noca opened his hands and a large amount of Ki exploded from within the Saiyan's body.

Both #17 and Uub couldn't fight back against the explosive wave and were each flung far away from the possessed boy. Noca began to power up significantly and then charged towards #17. He was successful in landing a deep, crushing kick deep into #17's gut and then performed a spinning kick to get rid of him. Uub took his chance and flew in behind Noca and was aiming a strong fist towards the back of his head, but Noca turned to the side and let the fist sail across his chest. The Saiyan grabbed Uub's wrist with his right hand and then used his left arm to elbow the Majin Human in the face.

Noca then pulled Uub down again and sent his left fist deep into the fighter's gut before quickly pulled back and then sending an uppercut. He let go of Uub's arm in the process and this gave the Majin Human a chance to give himself some room. As he rose higher he flipped up and managed to straighten out once more. He quickly threw his arms to his right side and began to power up his attack.

" **KAMEHAMEHA!"** Uub shouted quickly as the blue energy rapidly gathered and was then fired towards Noca at a great pace. This wasn't enough to catch Noca off-guard though. The Saiyan phased out of view and reappeared just behind Uub. The Kamehameha finished firing and Uub was breathing quite heavily. Noca slowly lifted his arm and aimed his palm towards Uub before clearing his throat and grabbing the opponent's attention. Uub swung around, but just as he did Noca powered up a Big Bang Attack and fired it right for Uub. The attack exploded immediately upon connection with Uub's body and then sent him soaring through the air. Noca smirked and was then about to charge towards Uub again, but something caught his attention. A small Ki blast sailed just past Noca's face and it certainly stopped him. Noca turned to the side and then saw that #17 was powering up two large Ki balls. Suddenly both were soaring towards the young Saiyan, one behind the other.

Noca turned fully and faced both attacks without fear. He was very confident that there was nothing dangerous about those attacks and he knew he could stop them. #17 wanted this to happen, it was a distraction. The Android had charged through the air and was aiming to get to Uub before he landed too far away. The two fighters stopped and turned to see what Noca would do with the attacks. The first ball was incoming and Noca simply swatted it away without second thought.

" **Damn…there was a lot of power in those…"** #17 said, cursing as he clenched his fists and grit his teeth.

" **We'll need to power up as much as we can and fire our attacks together…"** Uub suggested, but #17 turned to face him with scepticism. **"It's the only chance right now…"**

#17 nodded and then both fighters started putting a lot of energy into their signature Ki waves. Noca had just swatted away the second blast and turned to see that his opponents were already very busy getting prepared for their next attack. They were unsure of whether they had put enough energy into their attacks, but they had no choice but to fire right away.

" **NOW!"** #17 and Uub shouted together as they threw their hands forward and let the attacks sail through the air at breakneck pace. Noca didn't react to the blasts and just tilted his head to the side. The huge energy continued to sail right up towards Noca, but he still seemed very unfazed by all of this. He just started smirking like nothing was wrong.

At the last minute he threw up both of his hands and blocked one of the attacks with each hand. He started to gather all of the energy into a huge ball right in front of him and this certainly worried the opponents. That was a lot of energy and if Noca got to unleash it then they may not survive…or even if they dodge it there might be a lot of damage caused somewhere around the world. They needed to act quickly. They needed to do…something. Both of them looked to each other and then nodded. They each powered up a simple Ki blast in each hand and then decided to throw those towards the ball of energy and hoped that what they were expecting to happen…would happen.

As soon as the blasts connected to the huge ball of energy it acted as a detonator and the entire Ki blast exploded, shaking the whole area and blowing Uub and #17 out of the sky. Both of the fighters had to drop down to the ground very quickly and the energy slowly dissipated. Both Uub and #17 were very exhausted and just wanted to rest. They looked up believing they would see Noca's body falling from the sky. They knew it wasn't enough to kill him, but they were sure it was enough to actually beat him. They were wrong…

The energy had completely dissipated as had the giant smoke cloud and the sight that remained was one that made Uub and #17 both want to give up. Floating there in the middle of the sky…was Noca…relatively unharmed. Uub cursed and dropped to his knees and pounded the ground once.

" **I can't go on…I….I can't beat him…"** Uub said, sounding extremely disappointed in himself. He was giving up all hope, but #17 knew better than to let that happen.

" **We can't give up."** #17 said sternly as he looked back to the sky and watched as Noca descended to the ground. Uub looked at #17 and then to Noca. **"He may be too strong…but he's our friend. We need to bring him back."**

" **But can we really do it?"** Uub questioned as he slowly stood and shook off any injury.

" **I don't know…but I'll keep going until I die…"** #17 said very seriously. Uub turned to look at #17 and nodded before returning his eyes to Noca.

" **I guess I can't let you do that alone then,"** Uub replied as he powered up significantly and the two of them looked to each other and nodded. They both sprung from the ground and charged to Noca at the same time and they hoped that whatever they attempted would catch the Saiyan off-guard. This didn't seem apparent as Noca just started moving away and avoid all their barraging punches and kicks. He didn't seem to be fazed by any of this.

It seemed that the Teen Saiyan was putting hardly any effort into this attempt and it was almost as if he was amused. This didn't really make Uub and #17 feel good about themselves, but like they said…they weren't planning on giving up. The two of them reeled back their arms and charged in a punch at the same time, but Noca simply raised both hands and caught both fists. Everything seemed to suddenly stop and this gave Noca the advantage. He easily slammed Uub and #17 into each other and then pulled back and phased out.

Both fighters focused once more, but they couldn't spot Noca anywhere. They were looking around in every direction with their guards up, but nothing. They turned and faced each other with worried looks, but were suddenly distracted when Noca reappeared between them and just stood there. Both of the fighters backed off out of surprise, but Noca still didn't move. They didn't give it a second thought before charging in a trying to attack him once more. They continued their barraging punches and kicks, but Noca used his arms to block every single one of their attempts. One arm each as well.

All of this rapid movement finally came to a halt when Noca caught a fist each hand once more. Everything fell silent again and Noca was back in the most powerful position. He was standing with Uub to his left and #17 to his right. Noca was just teasing them right now. He was proving that he was far superior and could take control of the fight at any point. He made sure to attack this time though. He let go of Uub's fist and quickly plunged his left fist deep in #17's gut and then pulled back and crashed his elbow into Uub's gut. Noca then punched up into Uub's face and performed yet another spinning kick to knock the fighter away into the distance.

Uub's body shot through the air before coming to a halt when he crashed into a mountainside and remain there. Noca had charged on after Uub and stopped right in front of him before unleashing his own barrage of strong and rapid punches. Only difference is that every one of Noca's actually landed on their target. Uub couldn't make any sort of move and he would certainly need #17 to help him. That was exactly what the android planned to do though. He had managed to recover from Noca's attack and was charging in behind him, but Noca knew he was coming.

The Saiyan managed to flip up into the air over #17 and due to the speed at which he was flying, #17 continued going, but he was very lucky to stop before crashing into Uub. That was until Noca was level again and kicked the android in the back, sending him crashing into the side of the mountain with Uub. Noca then lowered down in front of them and lifted his hand to power up another Big Bang style attack. Uub and #17 could do nothing as the blast crashed into them and blew up in a very large explosion. It had managed to create a massive crater in the side of the mountain and both Uub and #17 fell to the ground and rolled down a steep slope.

Noca phased down to a lower part of the mountain and waited for the bodies of his opponents to come to a halt. They eventually managed to stop themselves rolling any further and stood up slowly and in pain. Noca smirked once more as he saw them swaying and looking as if they were about ready to pass out. They looked towards Noca and threw up their fists in an attempt to show they were committed to helping him. Noca just tilted his head a suddenly phased out of view. Neither Uub nor #17 knew what had happened, but they knew it wasn't good.

Noca finally reappeared right in front of #17 and shot his fist into the android's gut once more. #17 coughed up blood this time. Noca quickly pulled the fist back and then sent a powerful uppercut in. #17 was lifted into the air, but Noca quickly grabbed a hold of the android by his hair and then slammed him back down into the ground. #17's face was deep in the dirt and Noca couldn't stop the smirk on his face. He lifted his leg and brought his foot down on the android's head and was pushing him further into the ground.

Uub didn't want to keep watching what Noca was doing and charged in towards him and aimed a punch right for the teen, but Noca easily grabbed onto his wrist and turned to face the Majin Human. Uub couldn't do anything, but curse. He had failed once again and things were looking very bleak. Noca started to tighten his grip around Uub's wrist, but without restraint. Within seconds Uub felt the bones crushing and he tried to pull away, but Noca swiftly twisted his arm and with a loud crack and snap, Uub's arm was effectively broken. He cried out in pain and so badly wanted to get out of Noca's grip. The Saiyan just smirked once more and smashed his knee into Uub's gut and let him drop to the ground.

Uub was effective in one thing…he had distracted Noca and now #17 was back to his feet. Noca turned around to face the android, but was very quickly knocked back by #17 exerting his Ki and managing to knock Noca back a little. #17 then tried to rapidly fly in, but Noca quickly grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled it behind his back. He was going to break it, but something caught the Saiyan before he had the chance.

" _ **Noca my slave…it is your Master. I want you to bring this battle of yours back to the village…especially if you're about to win."**_ Dazir's voice echoed through Noca's skull. He didn't answer the wizard, but he didn't disobey his order either. He blasted off from this little valley and flew towards the Village. When he made it back, he lowered into the village and threw #17's body through a building. The possessed Saiyan touched down on the ground and looked around him. Suddenly Noca found himself trapped in an arm lock. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Uub had made yet another attempt to stop him.

Noca simply flipped out of the grip and over Uub. He landed behind him and then kneed the Majin Human in the lower back and was about to let him drop to the floor, but decided to put his arm around Uub's neck instead. He then started to crash punch after punch into the fighter's kidneys. Uub cried out in pain each time, but they were pretty muffled by the fact that Noca had his arm tightly around the Majin's throat. He started to rise back into the air and just dropped Uub to the ground. The landing was enough to cause Uub plenty more pain as he landed right on his broken arm. Noca then descended back to the ground, but right in front on Dazir this time.

" **Good…this…this is so good! Hahaha! I AM FINALLY VICTORIOUS!"** Dazir screamed in such joy. Everything was silent except from the pained groans coming from Uub and the maniacal laughter coming from Dazir. **"You know what Noca…I want you to kill them…all of them."**

Noca nodded to Dazir and then turned and slowly started to approach Uub's writhing body. He stood over him and slowly raised his hand a little. He was about to power up the energy blast, but…

" **STOP!"**

Everyone looked to the direction that the scream had come from. It was Pan. The Saiyan girl was running towards Noca and no one had been able to stop her, despite Bra making an attempt.

" **Pan, please don't do it!"** The blue-haired girl screamed, but Pan had no choice. She stopped right in front of Noca and looked up into his eyes.

" **Stop this Noca…you…you are better than this. You know this isn't you!"** Pan pleaded with all her heart. She wasn't stupid, she knew Noca was still in there. If it wasn't for their emotional connection then she would be unsure, but she knew exactly how he felt right now. His emotions were all at a conflict with each other. She was sensing Anger, Fear, Sadness, Excitement, but most of all…confusion. Noca had no idea what was going on and Pan needed to help him.

" **You need to come back…we need you…I…need you…"** Pan continued, but Noca just stared at her with a blank expression. **"I feel everything you feel…I know that you are in there, but you need to fight it! You need to fight back against that evil bastard!"**

" **WHAT?! I'll show you who's evil! NOCA, KILL HER!"** Dazir yelled in a pure rage, but there was no response from Noca. Pan just continued to stare up and Noca. She was trying to see the love within him, but there was nothing in his face that gave her any hints about if he was still in there or not. She was making all these assumptions via her emotions.

" **You're trapped inside your own mind…but only you should know your way around there. You can't let Dazir take that away from you…you can't let him beat you…because…because…"** Pan was finding it difficult to finish her sentence as the tears started to come and she was starting to get very choked up. Finally she found the strength to go on, **"Because I can't live without you…I love you Noca!"**

Noca still had no reactions to anything that Pan said and it just made Pan feel so much more upset and scared.

" **Please Noca…please stop this…come back to me…please! I LOVE YOU!"** Pan yelled as the tears were starting to flow now.

On the surface, Noca had no reactions, but there had to be some effect otherwise he would have killed her. Inside his head Noca was fighting with himself. He knew Pan. He recognised her and he was trying to fight against Dazir's power and Pan was certainly helping him. As Noca started to push through just a little his body started to react.

Noca began shaking his head to get the thoughts of Pan out of there, but the conflict within him was getting far too dangerous. His Ki was flaring up around him and he was struggling to control himself. Pan was finally starting to see she was getting somewhere and she knew she had to keep pushing on.

" **You know all of this is wrong Noca! You know that you're not the villain. You are the hero! Please Noca, stop this now. COME BACK!"** Pan screamed once more. #17 had finally managed to pull himself out of the rubble and was limping away from the building and saw what was going on.

" **Pan…stop…it's too dangerous…get away from him…"** #17 yelled as he limped towards them, but he fell to his knees and knew he was helpless right now. Noca looked towards #17 and then back to Pan. He looked her right in the eyes and his brow furrowed. Pan realised this and knew she was finally making progress. Noca opened his mouth a little and Pan was starting to feel very optimistic.

" **Pan…"** He muttered very. She moved in closer to him and he raised his hand to her cheek a little. He brushed her cheek with his fingers and looked her right in the eyes. He was about to say something and Pan really needed to hear it, but she could hardly make it out as it only came out in the slightest bit of a whisper… **"Run…"**

" **NOCA! I am your Master and I order you to ATTACK!"**

Dazir's voice suddenly resonated in Noca's head and he dropped his arms to his sides and clenched his fists. He tenses up a lot and nobody could tell what was going on, but it certainly wasn't looking good. Pan muttered Noca's name one last time, but all of a sudden…there was a swift movement…Noca had raised his hand…and…he had backhanded Pan across the village. His hand crashed into her face and lifted her off the ground sending her flying across the ground and she eventually hit the floor and rolled into a wall. Everyone around them all went silent, except for Bra who had screamed out in shock. #17 looked very disappointed with himself and punched the ground with full power.

Noca turned to face Pan and started to walk over towards her body. Bra, Kiera and Holline all tried to shout at Noca and plead with him to stop what he was doing, but none of it was successful. Dazir continued to laugh out loud and kept telling Noca to keep going. Noca finally reached Pan and he lifted the girl up off of the ground and brought her to eye level. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to say his name, but Noca punched her in the face once and then pulled back to land another one. He then threw her body to the other side of the village and she crashed through a bench. He didn't turn around this time though.

" **Hahaha! This is so amazing. With Noca on our side I am forever unbeatable! This is the greatest thing to ever happen to me!"** Dazir couldn't stop cheering and laughing, but he managed to stop himself to say one more thing to Noca. **"I think it's about time you finish her off!"**

" **Don't do it Noca!"** Holline screamed at the top of her lungs, but there was no response. Noca turned around and walked towards Pan slowly. All the while Dazir was cheering and the girls were screaming for him to stop. He stopped right in front of Pan's body and looked down on her as she squirmed a little and turned to face him.

" **P…please…re…remember…remember who…you are…"** Pan uttered and she continued to wince in pain. She tried her hardest to move and try to stand, but she was far too much pain. Noca continued to stare down on her, but he was finally starting to realise that something was very wrong with all of this. His mind was finally seeing what was happening.

" _ **You can't keep doing this. Can't you see what you're doing? You're hurting all the people that you care about! Look! That's Pan down there on the ground. She's in pain and you know what…you put her there!"**_ Noca told himself. He couldn't believe what was happening. He knew it wasn't really him doing any of this, but…it was all him. _**"You're weak. Listen to your friends…and remember who you are…what you stand for!"**_

Pan slowly started to get up to her feet and continued to look Noca in the eye. She had tears in her eyes as she limped towards him. Noca finally gets a good look at her and he spots blood. He sees that she has cuts and bruises on her arms, face and neck. Her clothes are also very torn. He sees the blood running down her face and notices that it was coming from a cut just under her eye. He lifts his hand slowly, wanting to wipe the blood and tears away, but he noticed something else. He looked to his hand and saw that there was blood on his knuckles.

His hands start shaking as he looks back to Pan and finally realises that he has been forced to cause pain to the person that he loves…and it was all because of Dazir. He shakes his head and starts breathing very heavily.

" **Noca! I said finish her!"** Dazir yelled once more.

There was no response from Noca. He just continue to stare at his hand whilst breathing heavily.

" **I said…finish her!"**

Noca still didn't move. He looks up to Pan and takes in all the damage he has caused. He mutters her name quietly and raises his hand to her cheek.

" **Pan…I…"** Noca started, he wanted to apologise, but the words just wouldn't come out. She took a step forward, but her body finally gave up and she faints and collapses into his arms. Noca dropped into his base form and caught the girl in his arms.

" **What is going on?!"** Dazir yelled in annoyance.

Noca slowly placed the girl on the ground and stood up and backed away from her. He couldn't stop looking at the pain he had caused, but he so badly wanted to turn away. It was as if he was punishing himself. He was still shaking his head and breathing heavily. He clenches his fist and now he starts to shake in a pure, blind rage.

" **I…hurt her…you…"** Noca turns to face Dazir and points at him. His gold aura starts to flare up around him and his currently natural hair starts to wave in the air. **"You made me hurt Pan!"**

There was blinding flash of light and an explosive energy output as the Ki radius widened by a huge amount and the amount of static energy that filled the air was immense. Noca was screaming out in anger as he ascended to Super Saiyan 2. The light finally died down and Noca was there with a huge gold aura, with blue static energy sparking around his body and all his hair was pointed up. He was definitely a Super Saiyan 2.

The energy started to die down and the Aura decreased quite a bit. His hair fell back into its normal position for Super Saiyan and the blue static energy disappeared. Noca looked at his hands and felt his energy coursing through.

" **Full power…damn. I need to train some more. I need to control Super Saiyan 2."** Noca mentioned to himself before he returned his focus back to the main target. Dazir.

" **You will pay for everything…"** Noca said in a very intense tone as he glared towards the little wizard. **"You have made a very, very big mistake...and I will not let you get away with it."**

Dazir started to back away and he was feeling very scared and weak. He looked at all his men and even they seemed scared of what was going on. The wizard had no idea what to say. No one had ever broken out his control on their own. How was any of this even possible?

Pan, still on the floor, managed to come back to consciousness for a second to see that Noca was back to who he really is. He started advancing on Dazir and preparing to finally beat these enemies. Pan utters his name one last time and passes out with a slight smile on her face. Noca turns to face the girl and then continues walking towards his opponents. They all back away, but Dazir knew that he still had a chance.

" **The machine is still working! Men…all of you…KILL HIM!"** They all turn and nod at Dazir before returning their focus to Noca and slowly make their way forward. They don't want to, but with Dazir's powerful mind control abilities they can't deny him. Whilst all the fighting was close to kicking off once more, Bra realised something that could be very helpful to ending this strange situation.

" **Hey, he keeps mentioning a machine. I say we go and find this thing. I'm sure it's what is giving his men all their power."** Bra suggests to the other two. They both agree knowing that it couldn't hurt to at least try to find it. They needed to do something other than cowering away. They look over to the battle and Pan's body and notice that #17 signals he will take care of her. Bra nods and then motions for the other girls to follow her.

Shai, Zala, Avure and Dole all move forward and surround Noca. They all look raring to go for yet another fight, even though they know that they haven't got a chance in hell. Yento remains back for this part of the fight, as he knows he is the strongest and his battle would have the most meaning anyway. If any of them could have a chance at stopping Noca again, it would probably be his own father. Noca looks at the four men and then over to #17. The Android had finally managed to return to his feet and moved over to Uub's body and started to drag him to a safe distance. He then moved to Pan's body and moved hers as well. Noca nodded to him as if to say thank you and #17 nodded back. The teen Saiyan returned his focus to the battle about to happen and he was prepared for this to go smoothly.

Noca knew exactly who the strongest of these 4 fighters was and he knew who the weakest would be. He would take out the weakest first. The enraged teen Saiyan turned to face Dole and charged at him. Dole had absolutely no time to react as Noca plunged a fist deep into the little man's gut and then watched as he passed out from the pain. Dole dropped to the ground and he was certainly finished in this battle. Noca then phased out of view and reappeared right in front of Avure. He sent in a powerful right hook and then a left uppercut. Avure lifted up into the air and landed with a crash on the ground. He too was unconscious.

Zala didn't want to suffer the same fate so he decided to make a panicked attempt at an attack. He charged toward Noca, but the Saiyan easily flipped over the large man and upon landing behind him, he sent a strong punch into the base of the possessed fighter's spine. Zala arched and grunted in pain and due to the arch there was a certain unbalance to the man so Noca finished off by swiping his legs out from underneath him. As soon as Zala hit the ground Noca jumped back to his feet and sent a powerful punch right into the centre of his chest, knocking the man out.

Shai was the last one standing now. The tall blond haired man looked around at his allies. All of them were lying on the ground, completely unconscious. Shai didn't want to end up in the same boat. He wanted to run, but Dazir had already made his order, so he had to follow it. Shai puts up a weak guard and tries moving forward slowly. Noca just glared in his direction. There was another reason that Noca had left this one until the end. He wanted to ensure Shai was dealt with in the perfect way. After all…Shai was the one to fight Pan earlier and it had certainly annoyed Noca. Shai decided to finally make his move and started running towards Noca in a very desperate attempt. Noca just used his time wisely and as soon as Shai came in close enough, the young Saiyan sent a powerful fist up into Shai's throat and lifted him high into the air. His body then crashed down and he was also unconscious.

" **That was for Pan…"** Noca muttered as he turned away from Shai's unconscious body and slowly approached Yento. He knew the next part of this fight would probably have some difficulty, but not because of power. It was due to how Noca was feeling right now. Sure, he wanted revenge, but this man was apparently his father and he needed answers. Even though Noca was telling himself this, he wasn't listening. He was far too angry to stop fighting now. He had some rage to work out and Yento would be the perfect punching bag.

Yento sent the boy an intense stare. He knew Noca was his son, but that wasn't resonating right now. He was under Dazir's control so he had to follow the evil wizard's orders and fight with his son. Even if he didn't want to, it still had to be done. Both fighters stare at each other for a minute or so before finally charging towards each other at a blistering speed. They each threw a punch towards the other, both using their right hands. Their targets were the other person's face, but neither fist hit their target. Noca caught Yento's fist easily in his left hand, and Yento performed the exact same feat. The powerful clash was able to cause a huge shockwave to emit throughout the entire area and sparks of energy dashed around the two fighters.

Both of them remained in that position for another minute or so before Noca pulled his fist free and sent a crushing punch into Yento's face. The possessed man backed away and Noca tried to come in with a left-handed punch, but Yento put his arm up and simply blocked the punch and continued to back away. Noca charged forward and threw two rapid punches. One right aimed for Yento's face, Yento moved his head to his right. Noca then tried to the same thing with his left fist, but Yento avoided in the same way. The man finally decided to throw his own punch and it flew forward and crashed into Noca's face.

The Saiyan backed away quickly and shook it off before charging in for yet another attack. The teen tackled Yento in the air and continued to fly forward until the two of them come to a halt by crashing against some rocks. Noca then pulled back a little and starts to punch him over and over in the face and gut. Noca was going all out and didn't care about the pain he was causing…that was until he finally looked at Yento's face and couldn't help, but stop and look for a second. That second was too long though and it gave Yento the chance he needed to make another move. He powers up with an explosive wave and that sends Noca away just a bit, but it was enough space for Yento. He charged at the young Saiyan and sends a left punch into the gut before crashing in a right hook. He then sends a strong left right into the centre of Noca's face and as the boy backs away to try and regain focus, Yento sends another left handed punch to Noca's face.

As the boy is knocked back once more, Yento puts his left arm around his Son's shoulders and then sends a deep cracking blow into the teen's gut. Noca coughs up a little saliva and then the man throws the boy towards the ground. Yento then takes his position and fired a Ki barrage at the falling body. The blasts weren't performed quickly enough as Noca is able to flip and regain control again. He shakes his head and then fires a one-handed Ki wave up towards his opponent. The wave sailed through the centre of the oncoming barrage and right towards Yento. His eyes went wide in surprise as the light came ever closer to his face, but he was quick to dodge to the side and let the wave fly past him. He then looked down to see that his blasts all hit the ground, but there was no Noca.

He was about to move down, but then Noca phased behind Yento and performed an overhead kick on the unsuspecting enemy. Yento was knocked from the sky and now he was the one flying towards the ground. Noca quickly followed him down and was going to catch up, until Yento flipped and regained composure. Noca may not have got there in the time he wanted to, but he was still able to keep his advantage. He managed to land a strong knee right into Yento's face that made him back away through the air once more. Noca then acted very rapidly in an act to retain his advantage and landed a very quick barrage in his father's chest and gut, before pulling back and then kicking the man away. The kick sent Yento sailing through the air at quite a pace.

Noca made sure to follow on quicker this time and managed to catch up before Yento got too far. He grabbed onto the man's leg and started to spin him in a diagonal circle through the air. Noca must have performed the full 3604 or 5 times before he finally let go of Yento's leg and sent him flying towards some rocks. As Yento crashed down Noca threw up his hands and fired a very quick Ki blast in a style similar to that of the Final Flash. The blast bolted towards Yento and crashed causing the rock to explode the area was filled with dust and smoke.

The cloud gave Yento the chance he needed to catch Noca off-guard. He charged up out of the cloud and shot right towards the teen Saiyan and acted quick enough to land powerful punch to the boy's face. Noca rolled away through the air to gain some distance and eventually came to a halt. The two fighters continued to stare each other down again. They both stayed in the air for about a minute and a half, just staring at each other. They weren't looking for an opening or anything like that. It was just a tense moment where these two opponents just took the time to regain composure and focus. But as previously stated, it only lasted close to a minute and half before both fighters phased at the exact same time and then there was a sudden clash and the battle continued.

Both of the fighters were exchanging lots of blows. Punches, kicks…anything. Some were avoided, some were blocked and some hit target, but most of all…it seemed like a rushed attack and there was little thinking involved. Whilst this continued up in the air Bra, Holline and Kiera were off looking for where Dazir may have hid his machine. They knew it was inside the village hall, but it was a reasonably large building and they needed to get there without being spotted first. They were lucky that Dazir was focussing on the fight, his men were unconscious and the other possessed villagers hadn't received any orders.

The girls made their way behind some houses and stalls and they were heading towards the back entrance to the hall. They were lucky that Holline knew her way around the village. When they arrived at the door they were caught by surprise when someone called for them to stop. All three girls turned around slowly and saw four male villagers standing there, glaring at them. All three of the girls froze up even though they knew they couldn't be that strong and Holline should be able to take them out. In fact, Holline wasn't going to just sit back this time. She stepped forward and moved into a stance.

" **I'll deal with these guys,"** Holline stated confidently. Bra nodded to the redhead whilst Kiera just told her to be safe. Holline looked over her shoulder and smiled at her friends before returning her focus back to the four men preparing to stop them from entering. Holline charged over to them and landed a strong kick into the head of one and then flipped over to another. She punched him in the face then in the stomach before kicking in the chest. She turned to another and threw a small Ki blast in his face before spinning in and kicking him in a wall. This only left one more villager. The man ran to her and she just rolled past him, grabbing his leg in the process. The man fell over and then Holline jumped on top of him and punched him in the face, knocking him out.

" **That was…awesome!"** Bra said with a slight giggle. Holline just smiled up at the blue-haired girl as she slowly returned to her feet.

" **It was nothing, they weren't strong. Which means that Dazir is only using the energy this machine emits to power his thugs."** Holline explained, but she still wasn't so sure.

" **We can only know if we go check it out ourselves, right?"** Bra stated as she turned to the door and turned the handle to open it. Holline nodded and the trio prepared to enter the building. They slowly edged into the room, careful not to draw any attention to themselves. They quietly moved inside and closed the door behind them. Holline continued to lead the way whilst Kiera and Bra made sure to stay close. They didn't want anyone being distracted or left behind. There may be more of the villagers inside here somewhere and it wouldn't be good if one of them were to be hurt.

Holline stopped when she reached the end of a short hallway and turned to face the other two. **"I'm sure the machine will be through here…"**

" **Are you totally sure?"** Bra questioned, not wanting to fall in some sort of trap.

" **To be honest…it's just a hunch, but if I was a betting girl…"** Holline turned to face the door once more and placed her hand on the handle, **"Then I'm sure they would choose the largest room."**

Holline carefully opened the door and pushed into the room, her eyes immediately falling upon a large dome shaped machine in the centre of the room. The red head would have been happy about it had she not then noticed the large group of villagers sitting against the back wall. The elderly, women, & children were all sitting there looking exhausted, weak and frightened. Holline quickly scanned the room and saw that there were some more of the stronger villagers standing there ready to fight. They were standing reasonably close to the machine, showing they were there to protect it.

Holline cursed, but knew she couldn't give up. Bra needed to get to that machine and shut it down. Holline was the only one who could fight these villagers right now and by God would she do her best. The red head took a couple of steps forward, but Kiera had moved forward and grabbed onto her hand. Holline turned and looked into the blonde's eyes.

" **Please be careful…"** Kiera said with some genuine fear in her eyes. Holline just smiled back at her friend to help reassure her.

" **I'll be fine,"** Holline told her before returning to a serious mode. She then turned to face Bra, **"You need to get to the machine, I'll give you as much time as you need."**

Bra nodded in response and then started to walk forward with her red haired friend. Kiera stayed by the doorway, but only because she was unsure of what to do in this moment. The villagers moved forward in an attempt to intimidate the two approaching girls, but neither of them backed down. Holline charged forward and started fighting with the villagers. She made sure to grab the attention of all of them so that Bra could get a clear run at the machine.

The blue-haired Saiyan sprinted forward and managed to get around to the control panel on the machine. Holline was successful in distracting all the villagers, but that didn't mean Bra wouldn't try to put a stop to her fight as soon as possible. Well…as soon as she figure out how the machine worked. Kiera remained frozen in the same position, until she too noticed the villagers that were sitting against the wall. She knew they would need assurance that the situation was going to improve. She ran over to them and started to tell the children that the heroes had come and the bad people were going to go away. They weren't immediately convinced, but in this moment, they were just happy someone was trying to fight to help.

Holline needed to keep moving in this fight, mainly because it was one of the hardest things she had done. Taking on 10 of the strongest villagers, and with this weird power up the machine had granted them, it was certainly proving to be very difficult and frustrating. She lunged at one of them, punched them in the gut and then performed an uppercut kick, but was quickly to flip away and attack another person. She couldn't spend too much time fighting one because then someone may gain an advantage over her or try to attack Bra or Kiera. She had to protect her friends and she was doing it the only way she knew how. By fighting. She had seen Dazir's tricks in use and knew that there was no reasoning with the villagers when they were under his control. Fighting them was the only way.

" **Hey Bra…how's it going?"** Holline managed to call out as she quickly dodged under a punch and then sent her own one flying up into an opponent's gut.

" **It's…uh…this machine is...complicated…"** Bra was scanning over a few different panels and trying to determine a weak spot, whilst trying to hack its computer system. It wasn't something she was familiar with, but that was when she saw the logo. **"Alpha industries…of course."**

Bra sighed and carried on tapping away at the keyboard, but there wasn't much success right now. She knows not to give up with computers. She had her mother's mind in that regard. She eventually managed to get into the system, but didn't have any control over the machine itself. She was only able to locate the panel that held the power core. She saw from the specs the screen showed her that it had some sort of reinforced panel that would be almost impenetrable to an ordinary Ki blast. Bra cursed, but tried hitting the panel anyway.

The Saiyan quickly glanced over to her friend and knew she needed to be quick. Holline was doing reasonably well right now. She was managing to dodge punches and kicks, but it was very obvious that she was getting really tired. Bra had to be as quick as possible. She got out her Capsule-Case and eventually found her tool-capsule. She opened it up and selected the tool she needed and began trying to open up the panel.

Holline performed a flip to avoid an incoming kick, but had an awkward landing and slipped to the side a little. This gave the next villager an advantage as they managed to swing in a kick that smashed right into her jaw and knocked her to the side. Holline fell to her stomach, but jumped up straight away and wanted to keep going. Ignoring the blood pouring from her gum, she charged in with a punch, but it was blocked. Just as the girl tried to pull away and do something else one of the villagers ran in and bundled her away. Holline stumbled back and fell to the ground. Another villager was dropping in foot first, but Holline managed to roll to the side and get to her feet in time to throw a punch into their face and then knee them in the side of the head.

Bra glanced around the machine and saw Holline was in a struggle and had to act very quickly. She did manage to get the panel open rather quickly after that, but knew she had to get deep inside to find the wires that would actually shut the machine down. She didn't want to accidently give all the fighters a bigger power increase. They were challenging enough right now, but luckily…Noca wasn't really having much trouble right now.

The young Saiyan and his possessed opponent were currently exchanging blows up in the air above and around the village. Punches and kicks were flying between the two and some would connect, some were blocked and some were avoided. Noca was still in the driver's seat though. He had risen above Yento and slammed his fist down on the possessed fighters head and this sent him flying down towards the ground, but Noca quickly powered up and followed on. He sent a rapid barrage of punches crunching into Yento's gut before unleashing a finishing kick that sent the man towards the ground at a blistering pace, but Noca was still faster. He phased out and reappeared at the ground. Yento was dropping down at speed, but Noca was prepared. He lifted his right leg up as Yento approached and when he was in the ideal position, Noca swung the leg and crashed another kick into his opponent and this one sent him skimming across the hard surface.

Yento exerted a Ki wave around his body that stopped him mid-air and gave him that chance to balance himself out again. Noca had already charged in to attack again, but Yento was prepared this time and managed to have success in blocking Noca's attempted charging attack. The Saiyan wasn't too easily stopped though. Noca rose up into the air slightly and kicked out, hitting Yento squarely in the chest. Yento is knocked back through the air, but as Noca comes charging in once more, he crashed a fist right into his father's face and sent the man flying towards the village. Noca made sure to get close once more. He didn't want to give Yento a chance to take the lead. Noca wanted to ensure that he beat this opponent, but all the while he wondered whether or not it would lead to death.

Noca's attacks were getting sloppier the more he rushed with them and Yento was able to find opportunities to dodge and move away, but Noca's determination to keep going was something else. Yento couldn't describe it, but he was certainly impressed…at least somewhere in that possessed mind. The man managed to get in a good attack as he landed a strong kick that sent Noca flying into a building. The Saiyan crashed through a wall and landed inside someone's kitchen. He quickly jumped to his feet, powered up and blasted out towards Yento once more. He had flown through with such power that he pretty much left the house to fall to the ground. Noca aimed a fist towards Yento, but the man managed to slide through the air and avoid it. He then sent in his own punch, but Noca twisted to avoid it and landed a strong kick right into Yento's cheek. The man was smashed into the hard ground, but tried to get to his feet as quickly as possible.

Noca dropped to the ground, but immediately sprung off and charged in towards Yento once more. Yento was quick to act and actually managed to jump over Noca before falling down and he then kicked back at the boy, landing a strong foot to the back of the Saiyan's head. Noca stumbled forward and due to his speed almost lost control. He managed to turn around and regain balance, but Yento's incoming fist certainly changed that. The punch crashed into Noca's mouth and he stumbled back once more. Yento then threw another punch, but that one was blocked. Noca had simply caught the fist and quickly moved his right leg forward and around Yento's left leg. He then pulled and this caused Yento to fall backwards. He never hit the ground though, no, Noca had kicked him up into the air.

He chose not to follow on this time, for some reason. Yento knew it was odd, but once he regained his positioning he didn't take any time to worry about it. He just decided to try and go for a Ki barrage this time. All the blasts sailed towards the ground and Noca just simply avoided all of them. He was giving up on putting a whole lot of effort into this fight he was just finding amusement in watching Yento struggle. Yento begins to realise that all his attempts are useless, so he decided to go for a last resort. He finished his Ki barrage and slowly descended to the ground. He was feeling really dejected and exhausted, but he knew this last attack would be very strong and may be his chance at a victory. He lifted his arms into the air and was beginning to draw in a lot of Ki energy. Yento was preparing his powerful attack and was prepared for what he assumed would be a great victory.

Noca looked up at the Ki and was very surprised by how powerful it felt and how quickly the energy gathered. He would certainly need to act very swiftly if he was to put a stop to this. He would need some help though, and Bra was doing all she could to get the machine shut down. Holline was also doing her part, but she was still struggling. A larger villager charged at her and she jumped up and pushed off of the back of his head and sprung for another villager. She swung a fist and landed a strong punch to the other man's face. She then dropped to her feet, but then the man in front of her walked forward and swung a punch right into her face and she stumbled back into the other villager behind her. Holline tried to shake off the pain, but was quickly taken into the villager's grip and he quickly started to tighten his grip.

Kiera couldn't bear to watch what was happening to her friend and had to cover her eyes. Bra took a quick look to see what was happening and knew she had to act really quickly now. The young aspiring scientist returned her complete focus to the machine and moved inside the machine in an attempt to find exactly what wire she needed to break and what commands she needed to give the computer. The only thing distracting her from this task…were the pained screams of Holline as she desperately tried to break out of her enemies grip. Bra was scanning through the machine as quickly as she could and then…finally! She found the wire grabbed it and tore it out of the machine and then quickly got to the computer and made sure to input the correct commands.

The machine was still giving off power at this time, but Bra was so close. However, there was another villager getting ready to charge towards Holline and anybody could tell it would be a crushing blow. The man began running and Holline closed her eyes, preparing to welcome a powerful attack. Kiera had her eyes covered and fell to her knees, starting to cry a little. Bra quickly put the command in the computer and watched as the machine said, "Deactivated." She let a sigh of relief and then shouted out to her friends.

" **IT'S DONE!"**

Holline opened her eyes and watched as the man running towards her slowed down and the man holding her had also severely loosened his grip. They were still under the control of Dazir, so they did however, continue their attack. Holline was on top of it now though. She sent her elbow crashing back into one man and then threw a punch at the oncoming man and knocked him out. She then relaxed herself. Kiera finally realised that Bra had been successful and Holline was fine. The blonde started crying tears of joy and then ran to her red haired friend. The two of them hugged each other and both of them were calm now. Bra shut down the machine properly and then leant against the machine. She was very relieved…but now the fight outside was also about to be affected.

Yento had moved into the position to fire the energy, but Noca wasn't ready for the incoming attack. He threw up a block and closed his eyes, but the attack didn't strike him. The Saiyan opened his eyes and looked up to see that nothing was coming towards him and Yento was looking very exhausted. The teen didn't know what to think of this situation, but he knew better than to waste any time thinking about it. He powered up, charged towards the tired man and struck a powerful fist deep into Yento's stomach. He then sent a quick head-butt into his father's nose and this knocked the man into the ground. He was beaten and it had been simple…in the end.

Noca knew it wasn't over yet though. He turned around slowly and sent a death stare in Dazir's direction. The little wizard's eyes widened in pure shock and he turned to start running for the Village exit. He wasn't going to let Noca catch him and do whatever he had planned, but remember that Noca isn't an ordinary person. The Saiyan teen phased out and reappeared right in front of the terrified wizard and kneed the man right in the face and that impact was enough to propel him about 30 feet away and sent him crashing through a building. There was a loud crash and then silence befell the entire village.

Noca stood in the centre and relaxed his body, but he never for a second looked pleased with himself. Noca took a chance to lower his energy and returned to his base level. #17 looked and tried to determine exactly what would happen next. Bra, Holline and Kiera emerged from the Village Hall and saw that things were finally over. All of Dazir's thugs were on the ground holding their heads and it was certainly a confusing sight. Suddenly there was a flash of light that shone from each of them and they all seemed to be different.

All of them looked scared and worried as they stood up looked at themselves and then all around them. None of them spoke because they knew exactly what happened. Noca sent them all one last evil glare and they took that as their cue to exit. All four of them ran away as fast as they could, not looking back. Even all the possessed villagers were back to normal, but were holding their heads as if in pain. Noca looked around at everyone, but then his gaze fell upon someone…

Yento had stood up and walked towards a window and took a loot at his face. He sighed as he took in the detail. It was as if he hadn't seen his own face in so long. Noca turned to face his father completely, but didn't move towards him. He still wasn't exactly sure how to act and didn't really want to believe what he had been told.

" **I'm free…"** Yento muttered as he looked at his hands and turned around to face the others. He had tears in his eyes and looked happy. **"I'm…I'm finally free from that bastard's power!"**

" **What do you mean?"** Noca questioned in a tough tone. Yento looked up at his son and took in the image.

" **Son…"** Yento murmured as he started to limp towards the teen. Noca backed away a little and this took the man by surprise, but only for a second. He realised exactly what his son actually thought of him and contemplated everything.

As father and son stood there staring at each other #17 had taken the time to give Uub and Pan Senzu beans. The girls had also rushed over to check on their friend, but all the while checking what was happening between Noca and Yento. #17 stood there dealing with his injuries. Uub was slowly getting to his feet and shaking everything off. Kiera was trying to clear the blood off of Holline's face and Bra was fussing over Pan, but the girl only wanted to check on Noca. She could still feel his emotions and she knew just how bad he felt right now.

" **Tell me everything. Why you left, why you were working with Dazir. Every…last…detail."** Noca requested in a very stern tone. Yento looked into his son's eyes and then down to the ground and he tried to compose himself.

" **I know there's a lot you don't understand…but I need you to accept that I will only tell you the truth,"** Yento pleaded with the boy. Noca continued to look dead ahead so Yento accepted he just needed to get on with his story. He took a deep breath and then began. **"I left the village to find a way to become stronger…I not only left for my own safety, but also for yours and your mother's."**

Noca didn't seem to accept this and still didn't fully understood, but he didn't interrupt his father. He let the man continue his story.

" **I didn't want…I didn't want you or her to end up like…like Cilu and Daisy…"** Yento said, whilst seemingly getting upset about it. Noca looked at him and it was as if he was trying to analyse the man. **"I didn't want you two to be killed just…just because of your blood…your species…"**

" **How do you know why they were killed? I only learned this year…"** Noca questioned, getting quite aggravated now. Yento held up his hands in defence and Noca calmed a little.

" **The elder explained it to me…I was close to your mother when we were younger, so when her father died…I was there to comfort her. Sala knew it was only right to tell me what had happened."** Yento leant against the wall as he started to go over those memories in his head. He wasn't sure he could actually tell his son this part of the story. **"When the people who killed Daisy returned to the planet…they wanted to meet with Cilu. He took Sala with him to watch from a hiding spot. These people…"**

" **What were their names?"** Noca interrupted rapidly. He knew that Tenura couldn't be the only one who had something to do with this.

" **I…I don't know…nor do I know what they looked like."** Yento said in a very apologetic tone. Noca cursed and turned away in annoyance. He then looked back at the man as if to tell him to continue. **"Anyway, they explained to Cilu that Daisy was killed as a warning…they wanted to exterminate Cilu's bloodline, but first they wanted to hurt the people near to him. Apparently their leader had some sort of personal vendetta against your Grandfather."**

Yento stopped to looked up at Noca and saw that they boy had an idea about this. He looked shocked, but somehow seemed to understand that they must have been connected.

" **Sala obviously heard it all. He watched Cilu die…then he told me all about it. He told me that if I was going to get involved with Emna that I had to be careful. I was young at the time so I paid it no attention. After all…he didn't fully explain the reason to me. He only told me that it was because of something Cilu had done…"** Yento stopped again, but knew he had to get it all out. **"But he told me the truth once you were born…"**

" **I started to fear for our safety. I didn't want you…or her to be killed just because of who you were. I feared for my safety…I…I thought I was going to be killed as a threat just like Daisy."** Yento placed his head in his hands after finishing this sentence. Noca just looked at him. **"I left to become stronger…I wanted to protect you. I didn't want my family to die…but…I have to admit…I was terrified for my own safety…"**

Noca was completely silent and Yento didn't know how to continue right now. He looked at the others and the back to his son and he watched him process all the knowledge.

" **Why…why didn't you tell her? Why did you keep it a secret?"** Noca questioned, his angered tone returning.

" **I…I didn't want to worry her…"** Yento replied, believing it was the appropriate answer. Noca didn't seem to accept that answer though.

" **Why didn't Elder Sala tell her either?"** Noca asked. He wanted an answer to his question that wasn't stupid. Yento just told him it was for the same some reason. Noca takes a couple of deep breaths, looks to the ground and then turns away from the man. **"Thank you for telling me the truth…but I need to go now."**

Noca began to walk away and Yento seemed surprised by the sudden change from his son. Yento couldn't let it end this way.

" **Wait…son…stay."**

Noca stopped and stood still.

" **Why?"**

" **I…I'm your father. I may not be a very good one…I made one mistake, but it was the worst decision of my life. I left you to become stronger…I met Dazir…and I lost control. He said he'd give me power…I couldn't reject it. I just didn't know he would…take my mind…take me from you. I can't imagine what it was like to have your mother die and you not understand…"** Yento was explaining until interrupted.

" **I watched it…"** Noca said out of the blue, catching Yento off-guard.

" **What?"** He questioned.

" **I watched her…die…I couldn't save her,"** Noca turned around and faced his father. **"I was helpless…I had no one. I left home. You weren't there…you're the one who doesn't understand how I felt. So what makes you think you can try and be here for me now…"**

Noca couldn't stop the tears coming to his eyes as he thought over it all once more. Yento took a step back and thought about what his son was saying and it killed him…it really broke his heart.

" **I wasn't there for you…I can never make up for what I did. I was selfish…and I am truly sorry…but…I am all the family you have left…"** Yento made one last attempt at convincing his son to stay and accept him, but he wasn't so sure it would actually work.

" **I have family…a new family. I have Gohan, Videl, Holline, Bra, Vegeta, Kiera…and I have Pan…but most of all…most of all, I have the memory of my mother…"** Noca looked up to Yento and stared right at him. **"So don't tell me I don't have any family."**

Noca turned around once more and Yento was almost completely beaten.

" **But…I'm your father…and I should be given a chance to redeem myself…"** Yento said in a lower voice, but Noca heard him and he stopped walking. Yento looked up when he realised that Noca had stopped and he moved forward a little. Noca slowly turned around once more and looked at his father. **"Please…give me a chance…son…"**

Yento held his arms out and beckoned for his son to come to him. Noca was starting to get somewhat emotional and he could feel tears coming to his eyes. He tried to blink them away and he even tried looking away from the man, but he was at such a conflict now.

" **Son…please…come here,"** Yento said in a nice tone…a friendly tone. Noca was caught off-guard. He looked up and saw the smile on Yento's face and he sort of put him at ease. Noca almost let a smile form, but he couldn't quite do it right now. He did, however, start moving forward. Had he made his decision…was he actually going to give his father the chance he wanted? Well…he may have…

But…

There was a surprising flash of light and a small streak of energy shot from behind Yento and sliced its way right through the man's chest. The light was thin and strong and left a hole in the right side of Yento's chest…there was a splatter of blood and Yento collapsed to the floor. Noca yelled out in shock and soon a very sinister and annoying sound met his ears. It was the laughter of a certain evil Wizard. Noca watched as Dazir ran out from behind a wall, cackling at the same time. He was trying to make a break for the exit, but Noca was too quick. He flashed Super Saiyan, phased to Dazir and lifted him off of the ground.

He was fuming and had no idea what he would do. Sure, he still didn't fully trust his father, but Dazir may have just ruined a big chance for Noca and the young Saiyan couldn't control his emotions right now. Noca was probably about to kill Dazir had the sounds of his dying father not caught his attention. There were a few coughs and splutters, but Yento managed to call Noca's name. The Saiyan dropped Dazir and turned to move to his father's side. He rushed over and dropped down next to him.

Dazir looked around and then turned to try and run away again. However…he found his path blocked by a certain Android.

" **I don't think you're going anywhere,"** #17 said with a smirk as he picked the wizard up and looked right into his eyes. He was terrified. **"I think it's time to say goodbye…"**

#17 lifted a hand and then shot a small beam right through Dazir's body. He smiled again and then threw Dazir's body out of the village. Dazir…the wizard…was now dead. Quick wasn't it? Oh well, he doesn't deserve a good death.

#17 then remembered that the machine had still been left unattended in the hall and he rushed off to check it. Noca was still at his father's side, but he didn't know how to act in this moment. He was certainly sad, but he wasn't quite showing it. Pan and Holline took this chance to get to the teen and be there for him. They both noticed that he was fighting back his emotions, as much as he was trying to deny it. Pan could feel his emotions and Holline knew him well enough to know he was sad.

" **Noca…my son…I will deserve the days I spend in hell…"** Yento uttered whilst looking up into his son's eyes. **"But…I can say…I'm proud of you…I regret missing out on your life…not getting to see you grow into this great person…powerful…courageous…you…you really are…a hero…"**

Noca looked down at Yento as the man smiled up at him. He was finally starting to show some of his emotions as the tears were clearly there in his eyes now. Noca had nothing to say except one thing that he had never really been able to say to this person. It wasn't much, but it was hard enough for the boy.

" **Father…"**

Yento took the words in and closed his eyes whilst that same smile remained on his face. Noca had finally met his father…but…he would never speak to him again. Yento may have been an enemy…he may have been a disappointment…but in his last moments…he showed his true self. A caring man that just wanted to help his family. Noca would remember this man for what he was in his last moments…not the horrible person that Dazir had made him.

Noca remained in complete silence whilst holding the man dead in his arms. Pan looked into his eyes and saw the blank expression. She couldn't read him at this moment, but knew he would need to reassurance from someone that cares for him. Pan knelt beside him and tried to pull him into an embrace, but upon feeling her touch Noca snapped back to reality. He dropped his father's body and stood up. His heavy breathing and anger slowly started to return…and was only made worse when Elder Sala decided to speak up.

" **I…I'm sorry Noca…I can't understand how you mu…"** The Elder sounded very sincere, but Noca didn't want to hear it right now. He turned around rushed over to the elder and lifted him off of his feet. Noca glared right at the mum and he truly seething.

" **You…complete…and utter…BASTARD!"** Noca screamed in the old man's face. **"Why didn't you say something?" Why didn't you tell me or my mother about them?"**

The Elder was about to answer but Noca didn't want to hear any excuses.

" **Because you're weak! You…you are a disgrace!"** Noca shouted as he threw the man to the ground. **"You are part of the reason my mother is dead! You're almost as bad as Tenura! My father…my father had way more honour than you will ever have."**

" **But Noca…the truth…would it really have made a difference?"** The elder questioned whilst trying to push away.

" **Maybe not, but it's disgusting how you could lie to our faces for that long…it's…it's horrible. But you know…I found out anyway. I found out who did it and I beat him…"** Noca turned away and took a deep breath. **"My mother would be ashamed of you."**

The elder looked up at Noca in surprise and then back to the ground. He had raised the girl from her teenage years and even promised Cilu he would always be there for her. Noca was right.

" **I looked up to you Sala…and you just left my mother and I to die…"** Noca shook his head and looked over his shoulder one last time. **"I now have way more respect for my father than I do for you…and he's almost as guilty as you."**

Noca started walking towards the village exit and passed his father's body on the way. He didn't even look at it.

" **I now have no reason to ever return to this village. I wanted to make you proud of me Sala…but now…"** Noca turned around and looked at his Elder one last time. **"You deserve to die…"**

There were definitely a number of audible gasps from the villagers and even from Noca's friends. None of them expected to hear something so dark from Noca. Before Noca could actually leave #17 rushed out of the hall and had a Capsule in his hand.

" **Hey Noca, I have the machine here. What you gonna do with it?"** The Android questioned.

" **It's Alpha Tech, right?"** Noca asked Bra. The blue haired girl nodded. **"Guess I'll return it to Teki then. Thanks for your help #17, but I would like you to do something for me…"**

" **Go ahead, what is it?"** #17 asked with a smirk on his face.

" **I want you to give my father a proper burial…please."**

" **Of course…"** #17 responded as he walked over to the body and lifted it up. He sent one last smile in Noca's direction and then took off to fly to wherever he goes. Noca turned to Uub and thanked him for all his help as well and the Majin-Human appreciated it and also stated he needed to do quite a bit more training. He then took off back to the Lookout whilst Noca, Pan, Kiera, Bra and Holline all remained.

Noca uttered a simple lets go and then he took off to fly back towards Satan City. Pan and Holline followed whilst Bra and Kiera got in a jet and flew alongside them. They were finally leaving the Kayu Village behind and Noca believed it was truly the last time this time. He didn't look back, just like the first time. He was going to leave that part of his life behind him forever. He had a much better life to focus on now and he would make the most of it.

* * *

 _ **Arc II Epilogue**_

The battle was finally over. Noca and the four girls all continued towards Satan City and were planning on returning to the school, but only to confirm to everyone that they were actually alive and well. Noca, however, wanted to return the machine to Teki. He still didn't like what it was capable of, but Teki worked for Alpha Industries and it only seemed right to return it. Once they had all landed in the school grounds everyone looked in their direction with some confusion. The teachers seemed pretty relieved that no students had actually been killed.

The school had obviously been closed. There were police around the area and there were still a lot of students gathered around. Guess it wasn't everyday a huge battle happened in your school. The group walked towards the teachers and Noca walked straight towards Teki. Bra had split from the group to find Kareshi whilst Pan remained with Holline and Kiera. She couldn't quite understand why Noca was being silent with them…her in particular.

Noca had walked up to Teki and held out his hand to pass the capsule. The teacher seemed fairly confused by what was happening.

" **What's this about?"** He asked with a raised eyebrow.

" **The machine…"** Noca said as he placed the capsule in the man's hand.

" **What…what happened with it? Was it…actually working?"** Teki asked. He looked eager to hear an answer from Noca, but the Saiyan still wasn't too sure what it was actually about. The teen just nodded and Teki seemed taken back. **"Wow…it works…"**

Noca sent the teacher a concerned look, but he assumed it was just something to do with that unlimited source of energy the teacher had told them about on his first day.

" **What happened to Dom?"** Noca asked as he started to look around at everyone in the area.

" **He was taken to hospital. He should be fine…but the police will want to talk to him."** Teki explained, but Noca seemed surprised by this.

" **But he's innocent…it was all Dazir's mind control…"** Noca tried explaining, but Teki just shrugged his shoulders.

" **I'm sure if you brought this…Dazir…to the police then they'll deal with him…"** Teki suggested. Noca cursed under his breath a little and turned away. **"What is it?"**

" **He…he's dead…"** Noca said with a sigh as he turned and started to walk off.

" **Well…thanks for returning this Noca..."** Teki called after him before turning around and heading off out of the school grounds. Noca watched after him one last time and he was finally starting to feel something really strange about him. Guess there was nothing he could do about it. Noca was just about to get back to his friends, but a voice called out to him and caught his attention. Noca stopped in his tracks and turned slowly only to come face to face with the Principal.

" **I'd like to speak with you Noca, if its not too much trouble?"** The Principal requested as he beckoned for the Saiyan to follow him. Noca looked around him and then followed on. The two of them walked into the school and up to the Principal's office. They entered and the man motioned for Noca to take a seat. The Saiyan sat down and took a chance to relax a little.

" **Guess you're wondering what this is about?"** The man questioned, but Noca just chuckled to himself.

" **No…it's about the fight I had with Dom that destroyed parts of the school…"** Noca simply stated whilst shaking his head in a disapproving manner. The Principal didn't like the attitude that Noca was showing, but continued anyway.

" **Right…well…there were a lot of damages. I guess that we can close off that part of the school whilst repairs take place, but I feel someone needs to be punished."** The Principal explained. Noca just looked up and chuckled some more.

" **I'm going to be punished for protecting your students…yeah, 'cause that makes sense…"** The teen Saiyan responded with more attitude and then stood up and started to leave the room.

" **Noca, you are suspended for 2 weeks,"** The principal called out as Noca left the room, but he simply waved back in the man's direction and continued right on out of the school. He didn't see a need to hang around there anymore.

As he got outside he approached his friends as they were speaking and only really caught the end of their conversations. He told them he was being suspended for two weeks and would probably just do a lot of training when at home. Kareshi recommended that the two of them find time to hang out at some point. Noca just shrugged his shoulders and said "Why not." Kareshi seemed very happy about that. He and Bra then left to go back to his house. Kiera and Holline said they were just going to head home. Noca and Pan said goodbye to the other four and then it was their time to leave and go home. Pan looked to Noca and gave him a loving smile. The boy, however, just let a weak smile form as he turned away from her and took to the sky.

Pan still couldn't understand what Noca's problem with her was, but she thought that maybe he just needed time to himself. She sighed and then slowly took off into the air to make her way home with him. The journey felt really awkward for the two though. It was completely silent all the way there and Pan couldn't deal with it. She was starting to get really frustrated with Noca, but she didn't really know what to say. He had been through a lot that day, but what exactly was it that he had something against even speaking to her…wait…he couldn't even look at her.

Pan couldn't take it. She sped up and moved in front of the boy, catching him off-guard. Noca had to reposition himself and make an abrupt stop. As he stopped he turned so he was side on and wasn't even looking at her.

" **What's your problem with me at the moment?"** Pan practically yelled at her boyfriend. Noca didn't answer. He just sighed and closed his eyes. **"Hey! Explain it to me. I can't help you if you don't talk."**

" **You can't help me at the moment…"** Noca muttered in response. **"If you don't understand already…how can you expect to?"**

" **Maybe if you explain yourself to me then I'll have a chance understand. If you just bottle it all up then no one can help you!"** Pan explained to him. The boy knew what she was on about. He knew she was just trying to help him, but he still found it far to difficult.

" **I…I'm ashamed…I can't look at you…not when…not when I caused those injuries on your face…"** Noca finally explained, giving in. Pan hadn't forgot about that, but she didn't think it would affect Noca that much. She lifted a hand to her eye and felt the cut there. Senzus didn't heal injuries that quickly so there was still a clear cut there.

" **That isn't your fault…Dazir made you…"** She tries to tell him, but Noca interrupted Pan immediately.

" **I'm still the one who did it to you…it was still me…"** Noca stopped and looked towards the ground, **"It's just like how I held my father responsible for all the actions in his life…and still do."**

Pan didn't know what to do. She just wanted to fly towards him and kiss him. She felt that all Noca needed to feel good about himself was to just spend time alone with her and that was all she really wanted right now. Pan wanted to fly home with him and just sit there with her boyfriend all night.

" **I…I know you feel awful…"** Pan slowly started to move closer to Noca and reached out an arm and wrapped it around his. **"But…I will never hold you responsible for what happened today…"**

Noca finally turned and looked into Pan's eyes and couldn't help but wince a little when he saw the cut under her eye. He tried to turn away again, but Pan put a hand out and turned his head so he faced her. She looked deep into his eyes and small smile started to form. Even Noca couldn't stop the smile that slowly started to form. The two leaned in towards each other and their lips locked in a simple kiss. As always, Pan just wanted to stay there in that position and right now it was all Noca wanted as well. They both knew that they needed to explain everything that had happened with Dazir and the school today.

The duo finally returned to their home in the Moori Forest and they were surprised to see that Gohan and Videl were actually waiting for them to return. One of the surprises that met them when they returned home was that Vegeta was also there waiting for Noca. Videl practically ran to her daughter and gave her a big hug. She started fussing over the teen, especially after seeing the scar on her face.

" **Oh my…how did that happen?!"** The mother asked in a panic. Pan looked to Noca and gave him a weak smile. Noca sent one back before turning to face Vegeta and Gohan.

" **It's nothing Mom…just got in a fight…I wasn't strong enough…"** Pan explained, shrugging her shoulders.

" **I think you were brilliant today Pan…"** Noca said to her, turning and actually sending her a genuine smile this time. Pan smiled and blushed in response.

" **What actually happened?"** Gohan asked, obviously not actually understanding any of what was going on.

One explanation later…

Gohan was very surprised by what Noca had told him and Vegeta seemed pretty intrigued. It reminded him of Babidi quite a bit, although Noca did leave out the part about him being controlled by Dazir temporarily. Videl was the only one who got annoyed about what she heard and was ringing the school straight away to talk them into changing their minds about Noca's suspension.

Pan and Gohan were both trying to explain to her that it wasn't that big of a deal and in this time Noca had approached Vegeta.

" **Vegeta…we need to seriously step-up in our training,"** Noca said to the Saiyan Prince in quite a serious tone. Vegeta turned to face the boy and smirked at his confidence. **"I want to control Super Saiyan 2…and I want to bring it to its full power…"**

Noca had never been this determined to get back into training with Vegeta, but after what happened today…he needed to be ready to end things quickly in future. There were still other threats that would come along and next time…he needed to be ready…and he would.

" **Fine…we get back into training in a couple of days. You do need some rest after all."** Vegeta instructed the boy. He nodded at Noca, turned to say bye to Gohan and then left the Son/Satan household.

Later that evening, Pan and Noca were really happy to get a great meal from Chi-Chi and appreciated every moment of it. They thanked the brilliant chef and then spent some time together in Pan's room watching a film. The two teens ended up falling asleep together. Both of them were really exhausted and needed a really long nights sleep and luckily neither of them would have school the next day. Hopefully…now…they would actually get to do relationship things.

* * *

Ok, hope you enjoyed that chapter and it probably serve as my Christmas present for you guys! I probably won't put a new chapter up here until January. I have a very busy Christmas ahead of me, but I am currently in the planning stages of Arc III. I have a layout of major events, but now its all about solidifying the events and how many chapters. Probably going to be 3 chapters. It is only a small arc to set up the fourth and final arc of this story.

Arc IV will be very eventful so I hope you are ready for all of it.

I ask this every time, but I would really like it if everyone could leave a review on this chapter or even on previous chapters! This is an arc that I am really proud of and all the events in this chapter have been planned since day one of this story. I have looked forward to uploading them so I would really like to hear your opinions on it.

Also…where have all my regular reviewers disappeared to? I miss you guys!

Anyway…hope you all enjoy the holiday season and I will have a great new chapter in January.

Want to know exactly when I upload things, then like my Facebook page (Dragon Ball AG – FanFiction) or follow me on Twitter (KuyatiroAG15). I will answer any questions you have for me!

Next Time… _Arc III: The Calm Before – Chapter 13_

 **Don't forget to review!**


	13. Arc III: A New Friend

Hello Readers! I'm back. Really hope you enjoy this chapter people!

* * *

 _ **Arc III: The Calm Before**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13: A New Friend**_

 _Wednesday 28_ _th_ _November Age 792_

*Beep, Beep*

Pan really never got used to some of the abrupt awakenings she had to deal with in her life and this one wasn't just annoying because she had the pain of going to school. She didn't mind having to go to school, but having to be the only one going was really what frustrated her. She envied Noca for getting suspended without so much as any sort of punishment. Sure, Noca wasn't actually their child and they couldn't really punish him, but Pan felt her parents should actually have done something about it. That wasn't the first think on her mind though. Noca wasn't next to her and that really upset her. She had him right by her side the previous morning, but today, nope.

Still, having that Tuesday off together was certainly relaxing. All they did was sleep in until about 2pm. Both of them were very exhausted and needed the rest after what they had been through. Pan eventually decided that she really did have to get out of bed today. School, after all. She lazily made her way to the bathroom and started to very slowly get ready. She knew a shower was needed, but once in there and feeling the hot water falling onto her body just relaxed her so much and she wanted to go back to bed. She just stood in one place before realising she really needed to get ready.

She finished up her shower, brushed her teeth and got dressed. Taking a look in the mirror she knew she was ready for her day and sighed to go downstairs and get some much needed breakfast. She slumped her way down those stairs and dragged herself into the kitchen and dropped down at the table. Gohan was already eating his food, but Pan didn't actually feel like eating. She just dropped her head on the table and wanted to sleep.

" **Dad…"** Pan mumbled in the table, getting her father's attention.

" **What is it Pan?"** He asked his daughter with a smile on his face. The teen slowly lifted her head up and looked at the spiky black haired man.

" **Do I have to go to school…can't I sleep?"** She asked, having an almost pleading look in her eyes.

" **No."** Gohan said flat out, earning a groan from his daughter. **"I'm sorry, but you need to get an education. Noca will have to catch up with whatever he misses, I'm sure."**

" **Probably not..."** Pan muttered as she started to lazily pick at her food. Chi-Chi, whom had just entered the room, decided to have her input.

" **I say you make him study loads at home, that way he'll never be behind."** She never changes.

" **I don't think so, Mom."** Gohan said, with a chuckle. **"Noca isn't our son, therefore we don't get to dictate his life."**

Chi-Chi seemed to take that in a negative way, judging by her response.

" **So, you think I dictated your life? Do you?"** Chi-Chi asked her sun with a very stern look on her face.

" **Yea…"** Gohan had to stop himself immediately. Was he really about to say "yeah" to that? **"No…no…of course not…no Mom…no."**

" **Good save Dad,"** Pan said sarcastically as she stood up, took her plate to the sink and then went back upstairs. As she ascended the staircase she could hear Chi-Chi lecturing Gohan about how she was doing what was best for her son otherwise he'd have ended up just like Goku. There was also the odd response of "Yes Mom" from Gohan.

The teen was about to enter her room and get the rest of her school stuff together, but stopped just at the door and looked down the hall to see that Noca's door was a little ajar. She knew he closed his door before going to bed each night, so this must mean he had been up. Pan knew it was a little nosy, but she decided to go and check to see if he was ok. She couldn't deny that she wanted to see him anyway, but this was just an excuse…not like she needed one.

She gets to his door and slowly pushes in. She didn't want him to be asleep and she accidently wake him up, so she made sure to be as quiet as she could. Once the door was open enough, Pan was able to look in and saw that Noca was sitting cross-legged on his bed with headphones on. His eyes were closed so Pan could only come to one conclusion. He was in a meditative state. Lucky she had been quiet, last time she came in a disturbed him he fell to the floor.

Now in a closer presence, Pan could feel some of the power fluctuating within him and she was quite mesmerised by it. The girl just stood there and watched him in this peaceful, calming state.

Inside Noca's head was pretty much just as peaceful and calming. Yes, he was still trying to find a way to break into Super Saiyan 2, but now he was taking a much more subtle approach to it. Rather than diving right in and scouring through his mind in search of that potential he was searching at a much slower pace. The music playing through his headphones was to serve as a distraction so that he could also train his concentration at the same time. Finally, Noca came to a wall and this meant he had made as much progress as he could in this one sitting…really…Noca could sense Pan in the room and knew he had to take a break. He opened his eyes and looked towards his girlfriend standing there in his doorway.

" **Looks like you've made progress then,"** Pan stated with a smile as she walked over and took a seat on the bed next to him.

" **I have in the meditation department…still having problems with Super Saiyan 2 though…"** Noca replied as he removed the headphones and stretched out. He gave Pan a hug and quick kiss on the cheek to say good morning and then stood up to stretch his legs.

" **How long you been up?"** Pan asked as she too stood. Noca stopped to think for a second and then looked at this clock.

" **Uh…about 3 hours…"** Noca said with a raised eyebrow. Pan seemed really shocked.

" **Why weren't you sleeping?"** She asked in a somewhat worried tone.

" **I just couldn't…"** Noca replied, shrugging his shoulders and smiling. **"When you leaving for school?"**

" **Soon…"** Pan said in a groan as she looked at the clock and then walked up to Noca. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. Noca just chuckled at how Pan was acting and he hugged her back.

" **Need me to fly with you?"** He asked.

" **I'm meeting Bra and the others…should be ok,"** Pan answered as she looked up at her boyfriend and smiled whilst looking into his eyes. He smiled back, but became a little concerned when Pan just kept staring up at him.

" **Anything wrong?"** He asked. She shook her head and then laid it back on Noca's chest.

" **No…of course not. I just love you."** Pan answered, Noca chuckled lightly again.

" **I love you too,"** He replied. Pan breaks out of the hug and then gives Noca a quick kiss on the lips before turning and starting to head back to her room. She turned back and smiled at him again, Noca just smiled smirked in response.

Eventually Pan managed to get all of her stuff for school ready for school and was ready to head off to meet her friends. She said bye to Noca and her parents and took off. Noca found it strange to be watching Pan fly off to school without him. He didn't really know what he was going to be doing with himself during the day. He sat at the kitchen table for a bit with Gohan, Videl & Chi-Chi. Soon enough, Gohan went off to work and Chi-Chi went to work on all the chores that she was always doing.

Noca did offer to help Chi-Chi numerous times, but the woman insisted that she was just fine doing it alone. She went on to say that she was always looking after her husband and children whilst they did nothing, but train. So this led to Noca sitting in the living room with Videl for a bit, not knowing what to do. She could tell it bored him.

" **So what do you have planned today?"** Videl asked.

" **I don't really know…"** Noca answered with an awkward laugh.

" **This is why the school shouldn't have suspended you,"** Videl stated, still believing it was a stupid decision. Something seemed to come to Noca's head when Videl brought up the school and it may just lead to giving him plans for the day.

" **I should visit Dom in the hospital…"** Noca stated with a questioning look on his face. Was it really a good idea?

" **Dom?"**

" **Yeah, the kid that I fought against at school. He's experienced Dazir's mind control abilities…I should check on him."**

" **Sounds like a good idea,"** Videl replied with a smile. **"I'm still gonna try and speak to the school later."**

Noca just chuckled as he stood up, gave Videl a quick hug and went to get ready to go out.

Meanwhile…

Pan had arrived in Satan City and met with the rest of her friends. She was walking into the school with Bra and the other girls.

" **I hate this…coming to school without Noca isn't the same…"** Pan complained as the group entered through the gates and continued towards the main building. There were still some damaged areas so it was really surprising that they were even allowing students back, but whatever.

" **It's only for a few hours, you with the boy…you'll see him later,"** Bra explained to her friend, trying to cheer her up.

Pan just sighed and tried to get on with it. They all go to their first classes and sit in their regular seats. Pan couldn't help but look in the seat next to her and start to get quite annoyed that Noca wouldn't be sitting next to her at all throughout the day. She did all she could think of doing in this situation and put her head on the desk and sighed.

Hopefully the day would go quickly for Pan, but Noca was just arriving in Satan City and heading towards the hospital.

If he had thought of it earlier he could've come to the city with Pan after all, but there was nothing he could do about it now, he could at least meet up with her immediately after school and that would certainly make her feel better. He couldn't stop himself from feeling guilty about not being there with her, but it wasn't entirely his fault.

Noca arrived at the hospital he was looking for and headed inside. He wasn't actually sure where he was going so he knew he'd need to ask around. He approached the front desk where there was a girl sitting there that looked quite tired and a little annoyed. Her name badge read "Becky" and it also said "Student Nurse." Noca just cleared his throat in a polite manner and she looked up looking annoyed at being disturbed, but that quickly changed.

She immediately brightened up at the moment she noticed Noca and stood up to show that she could be happy and polite.

" **Good Morning, how may I be of assistance?"** She said in a very sweet tone whilst smiling at Noca. The teen didn't really understand where this came from and was a little speechless. But all the time in this girl's mind all she was thinking was, _**"Damn, he's cute!"**_

" **Uh…yeah…please,"** Noca cleared his throat and continued, **"I'm looking for a Dom…uh…I don't know his last name…"**

The girl nodded to him and looked in the book.

" **There is a Dom here, Dom Kagaku. He came in a couple of days ago."** She replied with another sweet smile. Noca was still pretty ignorant to it though.

" **Could you tell me what room he's in?"** Noca asked hopefully.

" **I could, but first I'll need to check if he knows you…what's your name?"** She asked. This almost completely destroyed Noca chances.

" **Uh…I don't know if he'll remember me…my name's Noca Brief,"** Noca responded and that was where his luck apparently seemed to turn because she seemed to get a little flustered after that.

" **Oh…a member of the Brief family…he's in room 204, you just take that staircase up two floors,"** She responded almost immediately as she pointed the way for him to go, **"And…uh…make sure to come this way on your way out…"**

Noca didn't really know how to respond to any of that. He looked behind him to the staircase and then back to the girl. He nodded and said a quick "thank you" before heading off to find Dom. He looked back and saw the girl sit down and start to apparently reapply her make-up. He still didn't see what was really going on.

He went up the stairs to the second floor and almost wished he'd just taken the elevator, but this wasn't exactly a difficult staircase. He was just feeling rather lazy today. He made it to the floor and walked down the hall looking for room 204. Upon arrival at the door he didn't know what to do. He wasn't really familiar with Dom so the polite thing to do would be to knock and hope for a reply to enter. He knocked.

" **Come in,"** Dom's voice called from the other side. He sounded rather energetic in the way he said it and that was of course a shock to Noca. He entered the room and was met with another minor shock. He noticed that the boy's neat, curly blond hair was no longer in that way. His hair seemed quite messy and based on how things were in this hospital room he was quite messy.

" **Uh…Hi…do you recognise me?"** Noca asked, trying to get the boy's attention. Dom turned to face Noca said a quick "no" but then had to a double take as he clearly did recognise the teen.

" **Ye…yeah…I do…"** Dom seemed to change a lot now and was in fact a little worried. He was no longer focussing on the TV so he decided to switch it off. **"Listen, I don't want trouble."**

Dom started to sit up in his bed and was beginning to get a little scared. He seemed to think Noca was here to hurt him or something.

" **I'm just here to check on you,"** Noca explained. **"I don't want to hurt you."**

Dom seemed to relax and sat back a little more. He still kept a concerned eye on Noca, but based on how the teen was just standing there with his hands in his jackets pockets, he realised there was nothing to worry about. He gestured for Noca to take a seat. The Saiyan did so and also removed his jacket. Neither of them knew what to say and sat there in silence for a bit. Noca finally decided to speak up.

" **I guess you're a little confused by what happened the other day?"** Noca questioned. Dom sighed and looked down into his bed covers.

" **I saw it on TV…"** Dom replied. Noca looked at him and noticed that the boy seemed really sad about it. He really wasn't in control. Noca knew this, but the people of Satan City wouldn't.

" **It wasn't you…it was…"** Noca was about to explain some more about it, but Dom cut him off.

" **It was Dazir."**

" **I…yeah…Dazir,"** Noca confirmed. So Dom did have some sort of interaction with the strange Wizard and it certainly affected him. **"You had no control over what happened…I know all too well what his powers are like."**

" **You've experienced them?"** Dom asked quickly. Noca just nodded lightly in answer to the question. **"Will he come back for me?"**

" **No,"** Noca answered plain and simple. Dom looked to him with a questioning look. **"He's dead."**

Dom certainly seemed surprised by that revelation. He wasn't expecting to hear that the man who had recently taken control of his mind was now in fact dead.

" **I…did…did you kill him?"** Dom asked Noca. He shook his head.

" **No, a friend of mine did."**

Dom just nodded, but was still confused. There was obviously going to be a lot on his mind and it appeared he hadn't really thought about any of it until Noca came.

" **Until seeing you today…I thought I dreamt the whole thing. Somehow I got injured and ended up in hospital. I saw the news and didn't believe it could've been me. It was just a coincidence. That's what I told myself."**

" **None of it was your fault…it was Dazir's, that bastard."** Noca reiterated his point. He already knew what it was like to blame yourself for something that Dazir had made you do and it was a hard thing to deal with, but he didn't want Dom to feel that pain.

" **But…I wrecked the school…I…I could've hurt people…"** Dom stated, looking at his hands and feeling truly ashamed.

" **No…as long as I was there…you weren't hurting anyone…"** Noca explained with a smirk on his face, although the arrogance came as quite a shock to him.

" **But what if you weren't there?"** Dom questioned.

" **Not possible…you were there to fight me,"** Noca revealed. It Dom a moment, but there was a sudden realisation.

" **I was…I was meant to get you mad…why?"** Dom asked. He had loads of questions and Noca was getting a bit tired with them all, but he had to be polite.

" **Dazir wanted me at my strongest before he attempted to take control of my mind. My emotions make me stronger. But it's ok…because you failed."** Noca explained to him. **"You have nothing to worry about…and in terms of the school...I was already suspended so if I find a way to shift the blame to myself, you can go back."**

" **You'd do that…for me?"** Dom wondered.

" **Of course, you did nothing wrong. No sense in letting this ruin your life is there?"** Noca replied, with a smile. Dom seemed to be pleased with that and thanked Noca. The Saiyan was humble with it and just nodded. **"I have no problem with helping you…you seem like an ok person."**

" **Thank you, you seem ok as well."** Dom responded with a smile. **"But…I'm sure the people at school will remember."**

" **Hey, I've done a lot of outrageous things in that school. You've got no problems,"** Noca said with a chuckle. **"Plus if you stick with us you'll be in great company."**

" **Awesome, thanks for visiting."** Dom said as he sat up and shook Noca's hand.

" **No problem, when do you get out of here?"** Noca asked, finally shifting the conversation to something else.

" **Well…I don't really know...my dad isn't around at the moment…so…there isn't anyone to sign my papers,"** Dom explained, looking a little frustrated.

" **Well we can't have that, can we?"** Noca stated as he pushed the button to call in a nurse and much to his surprise the one that walked in was the same from the front desk. Noca knew he could play this to his advantage.

" **How can I help?"** Becky asked with a sweet smile on her face.

" **I was hoping you could, you know, signs those papers to…uh…clear Dom,"** Noca seemed to just exude confidence when he did this and leant on the wall as he spoke to her casually. She still seemed to get a little flustered with Noca around her. Dom seemed to pick up on this and smirked and winked at the nurse. She just started to blush with that.

" **Uh…I can…uh…I'll do that…right away…M…Mr Brief…"** She stammered as she rushed out of the room to retrieve the paperwork. Dom was about to congratulate the boy, but something else crossed his mind.

" **Hold on…"** Dom started, but unfortunately couldn't get the rest out as Becky re-entered with the papers.

" **If you could just write your surname here…that will be all Mr Brief,"** She said quickly, not looking at him this time trying to avoid showing her blushing.

" **Thanks Becky,"** Noca said as he wrote "Brief" in the space and handed back the paper.

" **Ok…you're all clear to leave Mr Kagaku,"** Becky told him. Dom practically jumped out of the bed and cheered. Noca chuckled and saw Becky out.

" **How the hell did you do that?"** Dom asked.

" **I'll explain to you when we get out, now get your proper clothes on and we can get out of here."**

Dom nodded and went over to the clothes hew as brought in wearing. He held up the ripped shirt and trousers.

" **Uh…can we stop by my house…like…immediately?"** Dom showed Noca the clothes and the two started laughing.

" **Of course,"** Noca replied. He turned around and started to walk down the hall towards the stairs. He couldn't help thinking that he and Dom could be good friends. He and Dom made it downstairs and were heading to the exit when Becky calls out saying bye to the boys.

" **Bye cutie,"** She said to Noca and even winked whilst she waved. Noca just smiled and got out of there. Dom was still a bit confused.

" **Man, you were so in there,"** He said to Noca, **"Why didn't you go for it?"**

" **I have a girlfriend,"** Noca responded flat out.

" **Who?"** Dom asked, suddenly really interested in Noca's life.

" **Pan,"** Noca answered.

" **Wait…Pan as in…granddaughter of Hercule Satan?"** Dom asked. He was very surprised by that revelation. Noca just nodded with a smirk. **"Wow, and you're a Brief as well…what's it like being related to Bra?"**

" **Huh? What do you mean?"** Noca asked, he didn't understand why Bra was the one he asked about. **"I'm not really a Brief…they just gave me their last name…it's a long story."**

" **Oh…well you're still a Brief. What's she like?"** Dom continued with the questions.

" **She's nice, very friendly, caring…why do you ask?"** Noca asked, as he turned to look at Dom as he responded. He seemed to be getting a little nervous and didn't want to answer the question that Noca had asked him. The Saiyan was finally starting to understand it. **"She has a boyfriend by the way."**

Dom was a bit disappointed by that news, but just shrugged it off and the two of them continued on the walk towards Dom's house. The continued to chat along the way and Dom finally had a chance to ask Noca about his life. Noca made sure to leave out bits about his past and how he has basically had a hand in saving the world, twice. And also the fact he's part alien. He didn't really want to divulge that information just yet. Their walk had been a bit longer than expected and Noca realised that he should head to the school soon to meet Pan, and he also had a plan to help Dom a little bit.

They eventually made it to Dom's house and the two bid their farewells and Noca told the boy he would probably be back to school in a week or so. He said they would speak again soon. Dom made sure they exchanged phone numbers and told the boy he'd text him at some point. They said bye and went in opposite directions, Dom inside his home and Noca towards the school.

On the way there Noca thought over a plan of how to help Dom get back into the school without any issues, but he knew that to do so he would need to have a discussion with the Principal. This wouldn't be easy, the man already didn't like him, but Noca didn't care about that man's opinion. He just wanted to ensure that his new friend could get a simple life. Upon arriving at the school he noticed he had about an hour until Pan would be getting out so he decided to get in there and speak to the Principal. Noca felt a little weird walking into the school when everyone else was in their classes. It seemed pretty empty and that really just felt really creepy. Noca made his way through the halls and up the stairs to the Principals office.

Once he arrived at the door he didn't even bother waiting, he just knocked once and entered. He caught the man completely off-guard. The man stood up out of the shock and stared at the boy as he entered.

" **What are you doing here? You're suspended!"** The principal said to Noca. The boy just rolled his eyes and moved on to what he was there for.

" **I want to talk to you about Dom Kagaku."** Noca said simply. The principal raised his eyebrow and wondered what this was all about.

" **He destroyed parts of the school…and tried to kill you."** The man replied, believing this was stupid.

" **Actually…he was just trying to get me to power up and well…both of us destroyed parts of the school. But you've already suspended me, so I want you to accept him back when his father rings you later this week."** Noca explained to the man. He wasn't going to take no for an answer and would ensure that everything was normal for Dom.

" **Why?"**

" **Because it isn't his fault…none of this had anything to do with him. A wizard by the name of Dazir was controlling his mind. If you don't believe me…well…that's too bad. I just don't want Dom's life to be wrecked because of what Dazir did."**

Noca's explanation seemed to be taken in by the Principal and in all fairness he just wanted to get Noca out of his office so he accepted. He told Noca that Dom would be accepted back into the school, but Noca would still serve his suspension. Noca accepted and just left. He still had plenty of time to waste before meeting with Pan so he decided to go to a café and wait.

When it finally reached about 2:45 Noca knew it was a good time to head back to the school and meet with Pan. He just hoped he didn't get there and she left almost immediately. He actually wanted to surprise her and it would be a little embarrassing if she were already gone by the time he got there. That drove him to walk at a faster than average pace. He got back to the school at about five minutes to 3pm. He waited just outside the gates for his girlfriend and her friends.

Pan was leaving the school in somewhat of a tired and depressed state. She hadn't enjoyed the day and she just wanted to get back home and relax with her boyfriend. Unfortunately she had agreed to go with Bra and the girls to the Mall for some reason.

Noca managed to spot her through the crowd and moved towards her. She was yet to notice him so Noca used this to his advantage. He walked behind Pan and cleared his throat and tapped on her shoulder. She turned slowly and when she saw Noca's face staring down at her with a smile her day immediately looked up, although the right words didn't come out.

" **What are you doing here?"** She asked, in a fairly surprised manner.

" **I thought I'd come and surprise you…"** Noca replied as he put his arm around the Raven-Haired girl's shoulder.

" **Well that's nice of you,"** Pan replied as she looked up and planted kiss on his chin.

" **So what're you guys up to?"** Noca asked them all.

" **We're just waiting for Kareshi and then we're going to the Mall,"** Bra answered. Noca just nodded in response and heard Pan sigh a little. **"You should come with us."**

Noca didn't really want to go, but he had nothing else on and he knew it would make Pan happy.

" **I don't see why not…"** Noca replied, shrugging his shoulders. The group were happy Noca would be with them and when Kareshi finally joined the group they all headed off together. Noca had spent a lot of this day walking through Satan City, but he didn't once complain about any of it. After all…he did walk from his village almost all the way to West City.

The group didn't particular want to spend too long in the Mall. Bra actually just wanted to get a few things and the other girls said they would go with her. Pan still hated shopping, but always found herself looking at a nice item of clothing and thinking "I wonder if Noca will think I look good in that." She never really thought too much about what she was wearing unless Bra was helping or if it was when she was with Noca. She had certainly changed a lot since getting a boyfriend, but she knew she wanted to improve her fighting skills. She didn't want to end up like Chi-Chi and her Mother by giving up on fighting so early in her life.

Once the shopping was done the group left the Mall, but something managed to catch Noca's attention and it made him feel really disappointed. Pan didn't understand it, but then she started to feel exactly what he felt. She looked up to the sky and saw a certainly Saiyan Prince floating up there. She looked to Noca and saw him sigh. The prince slowly descended until he touched down right in front of Noca. The teen just stared at the man and even shook his head.

" **Disturbing me when I'm out with friends,"** Noca said with some attitude.

" **Was it not you who said they wanted to train more?"** Vegeta questioned with a smirk on his face. Noca realised he was speaking the truth and sighed whilst looking towards the ground. **"Come on boy…"**

Pan looked between Noca and Vegeta as the stare-down intensified. She could tell that Noca was getting in the mood for a fight, but she really didn't want him to go off training.

" **So…I don't get to spend time with you today?"** Pan questioned. Noca looked to her and saw she was rather upset by it. She had been waiting all day to see Noca and get home to have some alone time, but right now she could tell she wouldn't get that tonight.

" **I'm sorry Pan…it won't be for long. I promise,"** Noca said to the girl as he took a hold of her hand and looked her in the eyes. He smiled weakly and Pan just returned the smile. She was annoyed, but she would have to deal with it. She knew how Vegeta could be so there was no arguing with him.

" **Come on boy,"** Vegeta repeated as he slowly took off into the air. Noca looked over his shoulder as the man started flying away. He said a quick sorry to Pan and planted a kiss on her cheek before taking off and following on after Vegeta. Pan watched the two of them leave and she was still feeling rather annoyed, but just returned her attention to her friends.

Noca had no idea where Vegeta planned for them to have their training, but he didn't dare speak to the prince at all on the way. He knew Vegeta would just want to get to their location and get on with the training. It would be tough, but Noca would be ready for whatever the man would throw his way. He hoped. They had finally reached a location that seemed to resemble some kind of wasteland. It was far enough from civilisation to be a fitting enough fighting location. Vegeta finally descended and Noca followed suit.

" **We're going to fight here,"** Vegeta stated firmly. He then turned around and faced the teen. **"And I'm going to fight from Super Saiyan 2."**

Noca didn't like how that sentence finished and had no way to answer. He knew this training was about breaking the boundaries of what a Super Saiyan 2 can do without using the power draining transformation that is Super Saiyan 3, but Noca couldn't control Super Saiyan 2 at all at the moment.

" **I…I won't have a chance…"** Noca muttered. Vegeta just scoffed.

" **Then become a Super Saiyan 2,"** Vegeta had an amused smirk and Noca didn't like that.

" **If it were that easy I'd be one already wouldn't I?"** Noca said as he cocked his head to the side and rolled his eyes at the man. Vegeta returned to his serious mode and wanted to get fighting.

" **Enough talking, I want to fight."**

Noca sighed and took off the coat and hooded jacket he had been wearing. It was winter after all, very cold. He dropped them to the ground and started to feel the cold wind against his skin. Vegeta was envying Vegeta for the armour he was wearing, but he certainly wasn't going to go around wearing his armour all the time. He'd look stupid.

Noca shook off the weather and focussed his attention on the imminent "Training session" with Vegeta. It was never really training, just two people going up against each other and fighting to see who was the strongest. Most of the time whoever wasn't the strongest would end up becoming stronger due to the whole "get stronger every time they are beaten" thing that Saiyans have. Noca didn't really understand it all too well, but he just thought it was rather convenient.

Vegeta nodded to show he was ready, powered up to become a Super Saiyan 2 and then moved into a stance. Noca took a deep breath, flashed to a Full Power Super Saiyan and moved into his stance. He wasn't really sure he would do that well in this fight, but he wasn't about to back out and disappoint Vegeta. The Prince wanted a fight and he was about to get one. Neither wasted time and flashed towards each other. They clashed in the air and the output of energy rippled through the air and you could almost feel the static emanating from their bodies. Noca was pushed back by the clash and that was his confirmation that Vegeta would certainly have the advantage in this fight.

Noca pulled away and the energy output let up just a little bit. Noca started to rise up away from Vegeta a little and just as expected, the Prince started to follow. He bolted towards the teen and swung a rapid fist towards the boy's face. Noca was shocked at the pace and had to dart to the side to avoid it. That was new. He'd fought Vegeta at this level before, but something was a bit different. The Prince managed to turn quickly and darted towards Noca again. The teen was about to put up a block, but Vegeta phased out of view and the boy let up on the guard. Suddenly Vegeta phased back into view right in front of the boy and slammed a powerful fist straight into his face. First attack had connected and Noca had to shake his head.

When he looked up, Vegeta wasn't there and Noca wasn't sure of his next location. The pair of feet that connected to the back of Noca's head confirmed that though. The boy fell forward, but one more phase from Vegeta and Noca was being knocked back up into the air again. He had to perform a little twist to level himself out and as he did he saw the proud Saiyan already charging in again. Noca threw up an arm and blocked the punch. It did hurt though. Noca still wasn't sure about why he wasn't doing well.

" **You need to focus!"** Vegeta yelled as he dropped back and swung a kick into Noca's ribs. The teen Saiyan dropped away and had to hold onto his side. Vegeta was right though. He wasn't focussing on this enough. Maybe he was still tired from the previous battle…or maybe thoughts of Pan were clouding his judgement. Whatever it was, he needed to learn to push out the distractions when it came to fighting…right?

Noca closed his eyes for some focus and then charged towards Vegeta. He aimed a strong punch for towards the Prince, but Vegeta simply dropped to the side and sent a fist up into Noca's gut. The teen bent over in pain and Vegeta took his chance to rise above Noca and then throw his fists down in a hammer motion to send the boy soaring towards the ground. Noca managed to twist as he approached the ground and looked up as Vegeta was dropping in. The Prince was coming down very rapidly and Noca had to act instantly to dodge out of the way. He was lucky to get out of the way and this meant Vegeta needed to quickly alter his direction and follow on. Noca quickly turned back and aimed a strong punch forward, but Vegeta had a way to counter that attack by throwing his own fist forward. Both punches clashed and there was certainly a power shock wave that emanated through the area.

Vegeta's punch was far stronger than Noca's though and the teen Saiyan was flung away and had to put a hand to the ground to slow himself. At the moment Noca looked up Vegeta crashed his knee right into Noca's face and sent him falling back again. Noca had flipped back and slammed into the ground. Vegeta jumped up into the air and proceeded to charge down foot first. The kick landed in Noca's gut and the boy coughed up Saliva. The Prince then jumped up and landed next to Noca.

" **You're pathetic right now,"** Vegeta said simply as he turned his back on the teen. Noca slowly started to get back to his feet and was looking up at Vegeta as he did. He wasn't prepared to listen to anything Vegeta had to say yet. He just wanted to go for it and make some more attempts to beat the proud Saiyan Prince. He swung a fist for the back of Vegeta's head, but the Saiyan simply ducked and turned around. He plunged his fist into Noca's gut and then kneed him up in the face. Noca stumbled back again as Vegeta just started to saunter towards the teen.

Noca shook off the last hit and charged forward rapidly and aimed a fist for Vegeta's head. The Saiyan was prepared to dodge, but Noca swung around and kicked him in the leg. The Prince let out a growl of pain and dropped to the side a little. Noca took his opportunity and smashed a punch into the side of Vegeta's face. The Saiyan Prince dropped down, but rapidly flipped away and then threw a few Ki blasts towards Noca. The teen powered up and avoided all the blasts before sending in a Big Bang style attack. The ball of energy soared towards Vegeta, but the Prince simply swatted the attack away and charged towards Noca.

Noca threw up a block and Vegeta crashed into it. The impact made the teen stumble back a little and Vegeta had another opening. He threw a right hook that smacked into Noca's cheek and caused him to drop to the side. Noca quickly shook it off and turned around to throw a Ki blast into Vegeta's face. The attack wasn't intended to have power, but to be a distraction. Noca phased up into the air and charged down on the unsuspecting Vegeta. The teen dropped in with his foot aimed towards Vegeta's head, but at the last minute the Saiyan Prince moved his head to the side and Noca's foot sailed past. Vegeta then grabbed Noca's leg and slammed him into the hard ground. Noca was lying on his back and looking up at a blank faced Vegeta. The Prince held up a hand and powered up a blast that smashed into the ground and threw Noca away.

The teen bounced across the hard ground a couple of times before putting a hand out to stop. He looked up and saw Vegeta charging in again. Noca jumped up to avoid the flying Vegeta and bounced away to gain some distance and regain his focus. He shook his head of the distractions he was currently encountering and charged forwards once more. Both Saiyans were now flying at one another and it wasn't surprising when Vegeta came out on top by grabbing on to Noca's face and slamming him back into the ground. Vegeta then flipped away and stood with his arms crossed as Noca slowly lifted himself up. The teen is feeling really frustrated and attempts powering up. He was taking his Super Saiyan abilities to their very limits and Vegeta knew this was a mistake and wouldn't actually help him become a Super Saiyan 2, but he stood there and watched Noca make that mistake.

Suddenly there was a flash and Noca dropped back to his base level. He then dropped to his knees and felt exhausted. Vegeta shook his head and dropped back to base. He then started to walk towards Noca.

" **Well, that could have been better,"** He stated, as he got closer to Noca. He could see that Noca was very disappointed with himself, but he was just going to tell him to focus on the training more. Vegeta just felt Noca didn't seem to care that much and it definitely showed when they fought.

" **I was doing my best…I was trying to push out all my distractions and focus on the battle…"** Noca stated in annoyance as he punched the ground. Vegeta just huffed.

" **Did you learn nothing from the Namekian's meditation session?"** Vegeta questioned. Noca looked up at the Prince and really didn't understand what his meaning was. **"You don't push out distractions…you embrace them and learn to focus despite their presence…"**

Noca stopped and looked into the distance. It was true. He had already used those methods in meditation. He even started listening to music whilst meditating to give himself a distraction, but how did he miss the fact that it applied to fighting as well. He felt so stupid right now. He stood up and nodded to Vegeta.

" **I…I understand now…I'm ready to go again!"** Noca said enthusiastically. Vegeta scoffed as he turned around.

" **You're not, but if you're willing to give it another go…I still plan on going all out."** Vegeta stated. Noca nodded and flashed Super Saiyan. Vegeta smirked and then powered up to Super Saiyan and then as he turned around he became a Super Saiyan 2. **"Let's go then."**

Vegeta powered up some more before charging at Noca with full speed. The teen wasn't expecting this right from the get-go and not at such a short distance. Vegeta's fist smashed into Noca's gut and then a knee went up into his chin. As Noca lifted off of the ground, Vegeta grabbed his leg and then swung him around and threw him in the opposite direction. The Prince then charged after the teen and smashed a kick into his back and that slammed him into the dirt again. Noca pushed himself up and managed to roll away as Vegeta kicked down into the ground. The teen took his chance to charge at Vegeta this time and was confident of an easy attack, but the Prince shocked the boy by throwing a punch that seemed almost too quick to be possible. It smashed right into Noca's nose and sent him soaring in the opposite direction.

The teen came to a halt as he slammed into a rock and dropped to the floor. Vegeta knew Noca was done for the day and powered down before flying off without even saying anything. Noca didn't even look up as Vegeta flew away. He was far too disappointed in himself and started punching the ground again. He could see the blood from his nose dropping to the dirt and he couldn't shake the stinging pain he felt in his back. Vegeta really hadn't held back…or at least it felt like he wasn't. He had certainly been getting a lot stronger in his own time as well. After about ten minutes Noca finally had the strength to get up and grab his coat before making his journey home.

All the way the only thing he could think about was how hard Vegeta would be in future sessions and it not only worried him, but, to be honest, it excited him. Noca had a strong instinct for fighting and he could never shake the excitement of actually being in a fight…it was just when he was with Pan she was all that mattered to him. Vegeta still never really explained why their training was going to be so hard, but ever since the fight with Tenura…it changed him…

Noca continued on his journey home and, despite being quite exhausted and injured, he managed to get there in ok time. It was nearly 7pm though and that annoyed the teen a little bit, but oh well. Noca limps into the house and makes his way upstairs. Nobody really noticed him walk it, but they were all too busy. He reach the top of the stairs and of course had to walk past Pan's room to get to his own. He glanced into her room because of the open door and saw that both she and Bra were sitting there at the desk doing homework. Bra seemed to be chatting away about something while Pan had her hands on her head. Noca just smiled and knocked on the door.

" **Need some extra company?"** He asked as the two of them turned around and saw Noca standing there in his damaged and dirty clothes. He smirked as Pan practically jumped up and rushed to get him to the bed. **"I'm ok…just a little tired."**

Noca sat on the bed and Pan sat beside him.

" **How did the training go then?"** She asked. Noca just chuckled lightly.

" **About as well as you think…how's homework going?"** He asked, shifting the topic away from his poor training session.

" **Uh…what do you think?"** Pan said as she rolled her eyes and went back over to get on with it.

" **I think it's easy,"** Bra said with a smile on her face.

" **You always think it's easy…"** Pan muttered as she sent evils to Bra. Noca laughed lightly again as he took off his coat and lay down on Pan's bed. He just needed to rest at the moment. Both girls looked at Noca and felt a little frustrated.

" **It's a bit unfair how you don't have any homework to do!"** Bra said as she crossed her arms and glared at the boy.

" **It's not really unfair…I was suspended for trying to protect people…couldn't you say that was unfair?"** Noca responded with a smile. Neither of the girls made any comments about the homework after that and Noca got his chance to rest.

Bra left very soon after Noca had returned. She and Pan had finished their homework and Bulma was done helping Chi-Chi sort out wedding stuff with Goten and Valese so they went home. Goten and Valese however, were staying for dinner.

After Bra had left Pan and Noca said goodbye and then Pan finally got to get away from her desk. She stood up, stretched and instantly got on her bed with Noca and cuddled up with her boyfriend. The boy was a bit surprised, but of course he was going to embrace this. They both found a lot of comfort in each other's company so they were going to stay like this as long as they felt like it.

When in this position Noca decided to kiss Pan on the head, but after doing so she looked up to him and decided that she wanted a proper kiss. She turned his head to hers and went in for a kiss on the lips. The two locked into the act and enjoyed their moment, but that was all shattered when someone had to walk in. That someone…was Goten.

" **Hey guys…dinner's rea…"** Goten didn't get the opportunity to finish his sentence as Pan had shot up and screamed, shooting a Ki blast at her uncle in the process. Goten was really not expecting that to happen and he slammed into the opposite wall.

" **KNOCK NEXT TIME!"** Pan screamed at the half-Saiyan as he picked himself up off the floor and rushed away. Noca slowly sat and wasn't sure how to react, but he could see that Pan was really annoyed about the disturbance when they were having a moment. **"Grr! It would be so much better if we lived alone!"**

Noca chuckled as Pan sat against her headboard with her arms crossed.

" **You know…that'll happen someday…"** Noca stated simply, as he turned to look at Pan with a smile. She seemed quite shocked by what Noca had suggested, but then she remembered that she had basically suggested it first.

" **You really think so?"** She questioned. Noca nodded.

" **Of course, no question about that,"** Noca replied. The two smiled at each other and quickly kissed before deciding it was best they go down and have their dinner. Pan was a little embarrassed, but after what she did to Goten, he would be too.

The young couple got off the bed, quickly tidied themselves up, Noca had to go get changed, and then they went down for their dinner. Afterwards they were both pretty tired so they decided to go and get some sleep. Although, Pan sat up for a bit and was thinking about the type of future she and Noca would have together. She couldn't stop herself from smiling all the time she was thinking about that. Noca, meanwhile, was going over thinking more about how he was going to do better in his training and improve his abilities and focus enough so that he could become a Super Saiyan 2. He would need to take the time to focus on some solo training, but he was yet to actually see how often Vegeta would force him to train.

" _ **Guess I'll find out."**_

* * *

Thank you for reading! I took a long time with this chapter and I apologise, but I do have the entire arc planned and ready to begin writing. Chapter 14 isn't yet ready to come out, but I may have it ready by next Tuesday, we'll see. I certainly hope to have it ready.

As always, please review. They're always great to read. Thanks. Until next time!

Next Time… _Chapter 14: Cold Hearted Man_


	14. Arc III: Cold Hearted Man

Hello Readers! Here is a chapter that I wasn't sure would be completed in time, but the bulk of it took me a day to write and that day happened to be yesterday. I, as always, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14: Cold Hearted Man**_

 _Thursday 29_ _th_ _November Age 791_

The sun was a couple of hours away from rising, but that didn't stop the Prince of all Saiyans from getting up and making the journey the house of his student and getting him of bed for a training session. Vegeta was adamant that Noca needed to have complete focus on his training and this meant he needed to ignore rest…at least that's what Noca thought when he was abruptly woken up by Vegeta arriving outside in his bedroom at 5am. Gohan had already been up and was the one to let Vegeta in. Noca would've blamed him, but Vegeta would have found a way otherwise.

Noca woke up to the soothing sound of…

" **Hey, boy, wake up!"**

Noca shot up in his bed and looked forward to see that Vegeta was standing in the doorway wearing his Armour…as always. The light coming in from the hallway had blinded Noca and he had to shield his eyes. The teen looked to the window, Darkness. He then turned and checked out his clock. He wasn't happy to with what he saw, but because it was early he had to be quiet.

" **What the hell Vegeta? 5am, are you kidding?"** Noca said in as hushed a tone he could produce when this annoyed.

" **Perfect time for training,"** Vegeta stated with a smirk.

" **Hell no…I want to rest. Especially after yesterday's session…you're out of your mind."** Noca said in an angered tone as he turned around to go back to sleep.

" **You go back to sleep and I'll drag you out of here and beat you within an inch of your life!"** Vegeta threatened, hoping that would get the boy out of his bed. Noca was just shocked.

" **And you have children…"**

" **Now is not the time for jokes, it's time to train!"** Vegeta was getting to a level where he was close to shouting and Noca was more respectful than that. He sat up again and glared at the Prince. He stayed there for about 10 seconds before sighing and realising there really wasn't away out of this. He got out of the bed and went the wardrobe to get his armour.

" **I'll be down in about 10 minutes…"** Noca said in a semi-depressed tone. Vegeta nodded and turned to walk away. Noca found the armour and then went to the bathroom quickly before deciding to put it on and meet Vegeta. He looked in the mirror and saw that he was very tired, but he needed to be focussed for this session, especially if he wanted to end it quickly.

Once ready he went downstairs and met with Vegeta. The Prince told Noca that he wasn't allowed to eat anything until their session was finished and Noca felt that was crossing a line. He took a look at the food that Gohan was eating and was starting to really envy the Half-Saiyan. Gohan simply shrugged his shoulders in an apologetic fashion and Noca just sighed as he followed Vegeta. Once outside Vegeta took off and Noca just had to continue following. He didn't really know where they would be training today, but the location didn't matter.

Soon enough the temperature seemed to drop a lot. It had been cold anyway, but it seemed that Vegeta was taking them further north. Noca could feel the stinging of the icy cold wind on his face whilst flying and it was very uncomfortable. Eventually, Vegeta started to descend and Noca thanked the heavens, but they ended landing in one of the glacial regions and it didn't really make Noca feel any better. Vegeta could see that Noca wasn't enjoying the effects of the temperature and it amused him. Noca could tell that Vegeta was enjoying his pain and this just made Noca feel more obliged to make Vegeta feel a lot of Pain once their training began. Noca started doing some stretches and was getting himself pumped for the fight. It was the only type of training Vegeta made him do.

" **Spar until you can spar no more!"** That should've been Vegeta's catchphrase.

" **You ready to go, boy?"** Vegeta questioned. The teen Saiyan looked at Vegeta with a hard glare and instantly flashed Super Saiyan. The Prince looked satisfied with this response. He turned to face Noca completely and he too flashed Super Saiyan, but instead of powering to Super Saiyan 2 he just took this level to its maximum. **"I should go a little easier on you after yesterday."**

Noca didn't like this and moved into a stance.

" **Just watch your back Vegeta, 'cause I'm going to kick your ass!"** Noca threatened.

" **Ooh! A challenge, you're finally serious?"**

" **I'm always serious, but this time…you really better watch out!"** Noca threatened again, but it just wasn't getting the response he wanted. Vegeta was more amused by the teen and it only served to rile him up even more. Vegeta noticed this.

" **Go into a fight like that and you will certainly have a lack of focus,"** Vegeta explained to the teen. Ok. Even though Vegeta always wanted to spar, he did have some good tips and was kind of a good teacher. Both powered to their Maximums when as a Super Saiyan and glared towards each other. Vegeta beckoned for Noca to make the first move, and that he did. The teen lifted off the ground and charged towards Vegeta at a blistering pace. The Prince moved into a defensive stance and prepared for the impact of the teen Saiyan.

CRASH!

* * *

Pan's alarm was there to get her up once again this morning and it served its purpose well. After going to bed earlier the previous night she really felt properly rested and actually got up in a semi-good mood. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to make a start on her normal morning routine. She had just had her shower and brushed her teeth when she felt a very powerful spike in Noca's power level. It was almost as if he was in some sort of conflict.

Pan rushed to dry herself and throw something comfortable on so she could go and check on her boyfriend. She got to his door and knocked a couple of times before realising that he wasn't going to answer. She slowly pushed into the room half expecting him to be sitting on his bed meditating again, but it wasn't to be. Upon walking into the bedroom she saw the empty bed and her she was certainly confused.

" **Hey Dad?"** Pan called out.

" **Yeah Pan?"** The man called back as he walked up the stairs to see what his daughter wanted, rather than shouting up the stairs. He saw Pan standing in the doorway to Noca's room and knew what she was thinking.

" **Where's Noca?"** She questioned, looking up at him.

" **Vegeta came earlier this morning and took him for training,"** Gohan answered. Pan seemed a little upset by that.

" **Oh…I was hoping to see him this morning…"** Pan said as she looked down.

" **Hey don't worry Pan, he'll be back home later. No need to dwell on it. They can take care of themselves,"** Gohan assured his daughter and he placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her before turning and going back downstairs. Pan looked back into Noca's room and closed the door. She went back to her own room so she could continue getting ready for school.

* * *

Noca and Vegeta were both going all out in their current forms and this gave them both a better chance to find out who was the better fighter. Their power was close to being level when at their maximums as Super Saiyans, but of course Vegeta was the better fighter overall. Noca crashed a fit in towards Vegeta's face, but the Prince put up his hands and blocked the punch. He pushed Noca back and then spun around and kicked up into Noca's face. The teen was very quick to avoid it by phasing to the side and then attempting another punch. Vegeta reacted at the last minute and ducked under Vegeta's arm to finally land a punch. He struck Vegeta right in the gut and the Prince had to pull away to avoid another quick attack.

Vegeta ignored the pain from his gut and swiftly flashed towards Noca. He struck a powerful knee into the boy's face and that flung him away and into the side of a cliff. The force of the attack was enough to smash Noca right into the ice. It all cracked around him and the cold started stinging his skin. He started to pull himself out of the walls, but Vegeta wasn't one to give his opponents a chance…well, he wasn't like that anymore. Vegeta fired forwards and pushed Noca further into the cliff and they charged all the way through until emerging from the other side. Vegeta slammed Noca down into the ground and threw a barrage of Ki blasts at the boy that almost all hit their target. A lot of the blasts were used to crack the ground around the teen and make it difficult for him to navigate the ice.

Vegeta stopped with his blasts and watched as the ice around Noca started to crack and almost great apart. Noca slowly made it to his feet and as he tried to move forward he soon realised that the ice wasn't going to support him. It started to collapse in on itself and Noca had to do something to act quickly. He powered up a strong blast in his hands and did something to confuse Vegeta. He threw the blast into the ice below him creating an explosion and causing the ground to completely break up. The teen used the cover of the massive smoke cloud to charge up towards Vegeta and inflict yet another attack. He was right in Vegeta's face and the Prince was short on time to react. Noca reeled his arm back and slammed it, full power into Vegeta's face. The punch knocked Vegeta back into the air and he had to twist to get himself back into a suitable position.

Once straightened up Vegeta had to react quick as Noca charged in. The Prince threw up a block at the last second and Noca crashed into that and realised he would need to try something new. That something new would have to wait as Vegeta lifted his hands into the air and smashed them down on Noca's head, once again throwing him to the ice. Noca smashed down and slid across the surface. He came to a halt against a rock and quickly stood up, powered up and Ki blast and threw it towards the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta swatted the attack away and flew down towards Noca. The teen powered up and followed suit. The two Saiyans were charging towards each other at powerful speeds and they smashed into each other in the air, emitting a shock wave that shattered a lot of the weaker rocks and even parts of the larger glaciers in this region.

The Saiyans remained in this position as they both tried to prove who had the advantage in this scenario. Both were pushing all their might against the other and hoped to come out on top, but Noca had an idea that he hoped would work. He held back a lot of power and let Vegeta press forward, but the sudden jolt came as a shock and Noca pulled back so that Vegeta would move forward too fast and lose control of the scenario. Noca span around, whilst still holding onto Vegeta's arms and then he threw the Prince towards the ground. Vegeta span through the air, eventually coming to a halt just before the ground, but Noca had already charged in and the two of them smashed right through the ice and right into the freezing cold water below.

The area had suddenly fallen silent as the battle continued underneath the ground. Suddenly, a bright flash of golden light shone through the cracks and out from the water shot two Saiyans. The difference, one of them was now in control of the scenario and flew up further into the sky with his student in his grip. Vegeta was also in a different form. He had taken this chance to power up to Super Saiyan 2 and that meant he now held the advantage. Noca tried to pull out of Vegeta's grip, but the Prince was far stronger now and Noca wasn't prepared. Vegeta stopped high up in the air and held Noca around the throat.

He powered up some more and then flew back towards the ground. Noca knew what Vegeta was planning to do, so he upped his efforts in trying to break away. It wasn't doing him much help though. Vegeta had taken a major advantage and this bothered the teen. He struggled and moved around trying to break from Vegeta's strong grip, but he couldn't do it. He saw the ground coming very quickly and he braced for the pain. Vegeta pulled up when he was about a quarter of the way from the ground and then he released Noca. The teen was launched towards the solid ground, but at a pace far too quick for him to have the time to react. He smashed down into the hard ground as it cracked around him. He was out of this fight.

Vegeta smirked to himself and landed beside Noca's weakened body.

" **You still haven't improved…"** Vegeta stated with a disappointed tone, **"You beat Tenura, but you can't beat me…"**

Noca didn't respond, he just grunted as he tried to move. Vegeta placed his foot on Noca's chest and held him to the ground.

" **Take some time to train yourself, boy…we'll continue in a day or two,"** The Prince turned away from his student and then took off. He left Noca there to ponder what had just happened and what he must do from here. He slowly pulled himself out of the ice and got to his knees. He looked down at the ground and was starting to get pretty angry with himself. It was just like before. If only he had managed to go Super Saiyan 2, but no…nothing was going right for him in training. He wasn't making any progress and his concentration just kept getting worse. He hated himself right now, but he knew not to give up. He couldn't give up.

He punched the ground once as he slowly stood up and looked around at the environment. He was still far too angry with himself and noticed his breathing was getting heavier the more he thought about his complacency. He powers up and takes off, flying back towards his home. As he approached the area, he knew he didn't just want to go home yet, he decided to land in one of the nearby fields and attempt some meditation to help overcome some of the issues he was feeling right now. He needed to improve his concentration, focus and drive. He needed to push himself more, but he also needed to think about why he was really doing this. As Goku said "Power comes in response to a need, not a desire." At this moment, he didn't need to become stronger…Vegeta wanted him to.

A fair few hours passed and Pan was out of school and making her way back towards the forest home. She wasn't with Bra today and had decided to come straight home after school because she really didn't feel like doing anything else at this moment. The girl wanted to get back home and see Noca, and just wanted to rest after a long day at school. She had felt Noca's power spike a couple of times during the day, but that was down to his training session with Vegeta. Sometimes Pan resented that Noca was spending so much time training. She didn't fully understand why he needed to. Sure, she understood the Saiyan need to fight, she had to admit that sometimes she even felt that desire, but the thing is there didn't appear to be any sort of danger at this time. Considering what Pan had heard about the past, she knew that everyone needed to remain vigilant.

Pan was finally reaching her home and a warm feeling of relief swept over her. She hadn't felt any sort of energy spike from Noca in a while so she knew he was done with training for the day. She couldn't wait to get inside and speak to him. The girl wanted to know all about her boyfriend's training session, but she also wanted to talk about her day, no matter how boring it had been. She landed outside the front door and almost rushed in. She walked straight into the living room and said hello to her mother and Chi-Chi, but made sure to be quick and then she rushed upstairs to find Noca.

She knocked on his door, but wasn't given any sort of reply. That concerned her a little, but perhaps he was in another meditative state. She knocked again and slowly pushed the door open. She peeked in, but saw nothing. That was really odd and certainly surprised the girl. Pan continued in anyway and assumed that maybe he was in the bathroom. She knocked on the bathroom door and noticed it was unlocked. Pan made yet another assumption and thought that he couldn't be in there because of the door being unlocked. She pushed in slowly and yet again, nothing. This was getting really strange. She hadn't sense any power level from him for a while, but she knew he was in this area.

She rushed back down the stairs and into the kitchen, but it was empty as well. Back to the living room it was. Perhaps he would be in there now. She entered and looked around, but he wasn't there either. Pan audibly groaned in annoyance and it drew the attention of both maternal figures.

" **What's wrong?"** Videl asked, clearly hearing the disappointment coming from her daughter.

" **Where's Noca?"** Pan asked in response. Videl shrugged her shoulders and looked to Chi-Chi, who too hadn't seen the boy.

" **I'm not sure Pan, maybe he's out somewhere…"** Videl answered and then suggested. Pan pondered it for a second and tried to think about where he would've gone. She would have to try and sense out his power level, which she would find just that bit more difficult if he was either far away or trying to hide it. She walked outside the front door and widened her senses. She managed to pick up the levels of the stronger fighters on the planet, but those weren't the ones she was looking for.

She realised that maybe she had widened her senses a little too much, so the girl decided to narrow them a little and sweep the areas around her. She took to the sky and started to fly around the areas she assumed Noca could be. She kept her eye on the ground below her, but she didn't spot him anywhere. This was a little annoying now. She descended to the ground and stood there with her arms folded. A little more sensing would probably do some help. Pan focussed her senses once more and made she to keep them narrow enough to this area. He just had to be near the house.

It took a few minutes, but…there it was! Noca's signature basically flagged itself up in Pan's mind and she knew where she needed to look. She cheered for herself and moved on to find him.

The closer to his location Pan got the more she felt. She realised he was alone so that was a good thing, but what exactly was he doing all the way out here? Training maybe? She couldn't be sure until she found him. Eventually, Pan made her way up a long path and made it to an opening above a waterfall. Pan already knew this waterfall very well and it was somewhere she had been as a child. She looked off to her left and saw Noca sitting on a protruding rock, right over the waterfall. He was sitting there with his legs over the side and he was just looking down into it. There was no meditation…was he just resting. Pan made her way towards her boyfriend and stopped just behind him.

She didn't really like interrupting him, but seeing as he wasn't meditating or training she saw no problem in letting him know she was there. Pan cleared her throat and Noca turned his head a little to acknowledge she was there. The Raven-Haired girl didn't understand what was wrong with her boyfriend and quickly sat down beside him.

" **What's up?"** She asked in a gentle and caring tone. **"You haven't been home all day…"**

Noca turned to face her and for a second just looked at his girlfriend. He let a weak smile form on his face and then turned to face the waterfall again.

" **I've just been training with Vegeta…and a little bit of meditation,"** Noca answered.

" **All day? Why?"** Pan questioned further. Noca took a deep breath as he thought about the struggling sessions he had with Vegeta.

" **I just need to try and break into Super Saiyan 2 and prove to Vegeta that I'm not slacking, that I can do it,"** Noca responded as he clenched his fist and looked right ahead of him. Pan placed a gentle hand on his arm to relax him a little. She had to think of something to say.

" **I…hm…It will happen…I'm sure of it. You just need to…"** Pan started, not really knowing how that sentence was going to finish. Noca turned to look at here, thinking she actually had some really good advice. **"You just need to focus on you emotions…and…stuff…"**

Noca just blinks at the girl and looks away. She started to feel a little disappointed with herself, but that changed when Noca started to laugh a little. Pan's advice hadn't been any different to what he already knew, but he just loved that she was trying to help him. He really needed that and he made sure to let Pan know. He moved to her and put his arm around her. He thanked her and then the two of them sat and looked out over the waterfall. Pan laid her head on his shoulder and pulled in really close. Noca smiled to himself and continued to look out.

" **I won't give up."**

* * *

The next few days passed by without any real concerns for our young couple. Pan still had school on the Friday and had unfortunately been left with a lot of homework to do over the weekend. Noca had been meditating during the day and had also spoken to Goten, who had been there with Valese and Chi-Chi discussing plans for their wedding. Goten always found this a little annoying and thought they were planning it far too early. They wanted a summer wedding, but the excitement had really got to Valese and Chi-Chi. There were a couple of times during the day that Goten had tried to sneak away and even used Noca as an excuse so that he could train, but Chi-Chi always managed to get him to stay. He was also being shouted at for suggesting the wrong things all day. Goten was really starting to feel like he had nothing to do with his own wedding.

Once Pan came home and started complaining about her homework, Noca said that he would be happy to do his best to help her. She, of course, not only appreciated the help, but she really liked getting to spend more time with her boyfriend. Noca had been lucky to not have an encounter with Vegeta, but that just left him vigilant about when the Saiyan Prince may next show up.

Saturday morning was when Vegeta decided to make his move and intrude on Noca's life once more. He and Pan had been making a start on her homework when the proud Saiyan arrived and forced Noca into a training session. Even though Noca didn't try to get out of it, he was still forced into the sessions. He never really wanted to do them, but he was the one who suggested more training sessions. He just didn't expect them to be this often and this tough. Their session on that day was very rigorous and took place in a mountainous region. Vegeta preferred isolation when training and having space was also a priority where he was concerned. Noca agreed with that logic.

Pan was probably the person to take these training sessions the worst. She never liked watching Noca leave with Vegeta to just spar and then he'd come home injured and she would always be so worried about him. Vegeta never went easy on her boyfriend and it just made her start to resent the man. She knew that there was always a reason behind what Vegeta did, but this just annoyed her. Her day looked up a bit when Kiera had decided to make the journey to come see her. She had convinced Erasa to visit Videl so that she could come see Pan. Holline was still working in the bakery so she had that today.

The Sunday looked up for the young couple as they finally got to spend much more time together. The only two downsides were that it was spent doing a lot of homework and Noca was feeling quite exhausted and dejected after his training session. He was still really struggling to break Super Saiyan 2 and it meant Vegeta had inflicted a beating on him. Noca mentioned that there must be some sort of laws against beating a 14-year-old to near death, even if he does happen to be a Saiyan. Nevertheless, Noca would keep pushing on and put in as much effort as he always has.

That was all for the Sunday and then Monday happened and that just led to a little more misery. Pan, as usual, complained about having to go to school whilst Noca didn't, but her parents were resigned to telling her she was acting childish. In a way, she agreed, but she just wanted Noca with her. Things seemed a lot better when he was there. Noca on the other hand, he said he wouldn't have minded going to school. He was being forced into yet another training session with Vegeta and that was always annoying and there were never any results at the end of it. All that Noca discovered in this session as that he and Vegeta were almost completely level when at their Maximum in Super Saiyan. The downside to this was Vegeta saying he would approach every session as a Super Saiyan 2, but claimed that this was the help push his power to the level of Full-Powered Super Saiyan 2. This was still only something that the two Saiyans assumed was possible, but Vegeta was now taking to steps to try and prove that theory.

Both fighters still continued to push their maximums as well, but Noca couldn't just push his maximum all the time, he needed to become a Super Saiyan 2 and then his maximum would be existentially higher. After the tiring session, Noca had a whole day of rest on Tuesday and was ready and rested for whatever the next day had for him.

* * *

 _Wednesday 5_ _th_ _December Age 792_

Noca had nothing to do during the day and this surprised him. He still woke up somewhat early and managed to speak to Pan before she left for school, but he wasn't greeted by Vegeta's ugly presence. Was he actually giving Noca and extra day off? The teen certainly hoped. This meant he had enough time to rest and maybe even head out to meet Pan after school. She would certainly like that, so he decided that's what he would do. He made sure to do all her could to help tidy up around the house before setting off so that he'd arrive in Satan City on time to meet his girlfriend as she left the school.

Pan had spent everyday hoping to have Noca waiting outside the school for her. He had only done it the once, but it got her hopes up that it would become a regular thing. She had been wrong so far, but that didn't mean she stopped hoping. Normal she would want to take-off from within the school grounds, but with friends living in the city and the possibility of Noca waiting for her she would leave the grounds with them. After the boring and uneventful day Pan was very happy to see that he dark-haired boyfriend was in fact waiting for her on this cold afternoon.

She rushed over to her boyfriend and fell into a comfortable and warm embrace. This had been a surprise for Noca, but one he accepted. He loved how much Pan adored being with him and it really made him very happy. The two of them said their goodbyes to the other friends as they decided they would head home straight away. Before they had their chance to take off and fly back, Kareshi came forward and called out for Noca's attention. Noca had stopped to let Kareshi say what he needed, but he didn't really want to. Whilst he was becoming friends with Kareshi he did still find him ever so slightly intolerable.

" **Hey, I was just thinkin' maybe we should hang out on Friday?"** Kareshi suggested in his normal, casual tone. Noca didn't really have a response. He wasn't very good at lying off the top of his head and he didn't want to flat out say yes. Pan looked up at her boyfriend, wondering what answer he would end up giving.

" **I…uh, maybe,"** Noca eventually let out, **"We'll see what happens..."**

" **I really hope you can,"** Kareshi responded. He seemed to look hopeful and that really made Noca feel quite uncomfortable, but he hadn't said yes so Kareshi wasn't actually expecting anything at the moment. Noca and Pan waved and said bye to their friends before turning away and starting off home.

Once the couple got into the air Pan decided to speak up and mention something that was on her mind.

" **You know, you should hang out with Kareshi,"** Pan brought up. Noca had to quickly stop and look at her with a confused expression.

" **Why should I? He kinda annoys me…"** Noca explained to his girlfriend. She turned and moved towards him.

" **Yeah, he really annoys me too, but he's Bra's boyfriend and so that makes him out friend,"** Pan explained with a smile.

" **But…"** Noca wanted to plead his case, but he didn't really have anything to say. Sure he could always make out he was busy, but it was something Pan wanted him to do so he should just accept.

" **You should go out with him on Friday, I'm sure it will be fun,"** Pan said as she held her hand out for Noca and then turned to show she wanted to head home. Noca groaned some more as he took Pan's hand in his and they started to fly off. **"At least consider it, Noca."**

The boy turned to face Pan nodded whilst muttering an "ok." Pan smiled and thanked him, but Noca was really dreading it. He knew that her and Kareshi both had different ideas of what was fun and that would definitely show on Friday.

Once the young couple returned home they were greeted by something that they both found a little unfortunate and quite frustrating. Well, in Pan's case it was almost quite infuriating. Vegeta was standing there waiting for Noca, as usual. Noca heard Pan's very audible sigh and could sense the anger brewing in her as the two approached the door. Noca turned to face her and saw that she looked very annoyed and upset. This made Noca feel extremely guilty, but he knew that there was no way to convince Vegeta that they leave it for the day.

" **We're training today, or did you forget?"** Vegeta questioned as Noca and Pan walked towards him.

" **No Vegeta, I didn't forget…I just got my hopes up…"** Noca answered truthfully. **"I would prefer we give it a miss so I can spend time with…"**

" **There is never any time to rest when you're a Saiyan,"** Vegeta interrupted. Noca watched as Pan carried on walking past Vegeta and towards the house, but what Vegeta had said annoyed him. Pan stopped at the door and turned to face Noca again.

" **Just come see me when you're done,"** She said to Noca, forcing a weak smile before she walked in, slamming the door behind her. Noca winced a little bit when this happened. He really hated it when Pan was annoyed with him, but this was all Vegeta's fault. Pan's emotions changed from anger to sadness and Noca was starting to feel really bad. He glared at Vegeta and he earned himself a smirk. This was just what Vegeta wanted, but Noca would make sure to show him that it was bad to want this.

" **You ready?"** Vegeta asked as he powered up and took off.

" **If you were going to fly off anyway, why'd you ask?"** Noca muttered under his breath as he removed the coat he had been wearing and followed after the Prince.

Vegeta continued to fly at some pace to get to the ideal fighting location. He had chosen something close to Noca's home. While on the way Vegeta could feel that Noca was very annoyed with him and he knew this would play out as an advantage in their training session. The two of them landed at the fighting area and Vegeta proceeded to do a couple of stretches, as did Noca.

" **I can feel that you're quite angry right now, use that as an advantage when you fight me."** Vegeta explained to the boy. He had his back turned on Noca as he performed his stretches and the teen noticed this.

" **Fine…"** Noca responded as he flashed Super Saiyan and charged towards Vegeta at an extreme pace. The Saiyan prince turned around just in time to block the punch Noca had thrown. He, however, didn't have the time to become a Super Saiyan so the punch broke through the guard and cracked into Vegeta's face. The Prince was sent stumbling back and even fell to a knee. Vegeta looked up at Noca as the teen powered up more and then charge forwards once again. This time he crashed his knee right into the centre of Vegeta's face and the prince flew back and slid across the dirt.

The Prince slowly started to get back to his feet and looked towards Noca with an angered expression. Sure, he liked it when Noca actually took it serious, but he didn't like being made a fool of. Vegeta stood up and powered up to Super Saiyan 2.

" **Come on then, boy. You obviously have some anger to work out. Bring it on."** Vegeta taunted. Noca smirked and cracked his knuckles.

" **With pleasure."**

The teen charge forwards once again and this time Vegeta charged forward as well. The two of them crashed into each other fist first, both striking the other in the face and knocking one another back. The two Saiyans twisted in the air to get themselves back into decent positions and charge for each other once more. Vegeta swung his right arm and Noca had to quickly arch his body to avoid the punch and thought he had succeeded, but then Vegeta swung a left hook around and crashed it into the side of Noca's face. He was pushed back and had to flip to gain a little more distance and give himself time to prepare for the next attack. Vegeta followed on and threw a rapid barrage of punches.

Noca managed to avoid all of the punches and then flew up to gain even more distance. Vegeta grunted and then shot up in his attempt to follow the teen. He managed to get ahead of Noca and threw a fist for the boy, but Noca caught it and then charged his own punch into the Prince's gut. Vegeta bent over and Noca pulled back before performing a spinning kick that struck Vegeta right in the jaw and sent him shooting to the side.

Noca powered up and followed on. He arrived above Vegeta and smashed his fists down on Vegeta's gut. You would've expected Vegeta to fly towards the ground, but Noca acted so swiftly that he stuck his knee underneath Vegeta as he slammed his fists down and cracked the Prince's back over his leg. It was something Vegeta would recover from in seconds, but it still earned quite a loud cry of pain. Noca then moved away and only then did he decided to slam Vegeta's body down towards the ground.

The Prince soared down, but he never reached the ground. At the very last second he powered up, turned around and charged back up towards Noca at a blistering pace. Noca panicked and threw a Big Bang style Ki blast towards Vegeta. The Prince flew head-on straight into the blast. It, of course, exploded and formed a huge smoke cloud. Noca had a momentary sense of relief, but that was cut extremely short when Vegeta shot up out of the cloud and smashed his head right into Noca's nose. The blood gushed out and Noca was knocked back. Vegeta grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt and pulled him forward. He punched him in the face again and let go.

The teen was sent flying away and Vegeta followed up by throwing a huge barrage of blasts at the unsuspecting and injured boy. All the blood on his face clouded Noca's vision, but he could certainly feel the power of the blasts and knew exactly where Vegeta was. He would need to focus on his senses right now. Vegeta continued with the blasts and Noca was feeling the impact of most of them, but some of them he was blocking or cancelling out with Ki blasts of his own. The smoke cloud around the boy was growing ever larger and Vegeta was just shooting and hoping by now. He was soon shocked by a voice behind him though.

" **I didn't actually tell Pan what I did the other day,"** Noca said to Vegeta in a slightly amused tone, **"But I guess there's no harm in telling you."**

Noca swung a strong fist that smashed right into Vegeta's face and sent him soaring across the sky. The teen then lifted his hand to his forehead and then placed two fingers to it. Suddenly he disappeared and reappeared right where Vegeta was going to end up. The Prince twisted and stopped just short of the teen. Noca smirked at Vegeta before lowering his hand.

" **I managed to perfect Instant Transmission…KAME-HAME-HA!"** Noca pulled his hands to the side and powered up a rapid Kamehameha and shot it right into Vegeta's torso. The blast pounded right into the Saiyan's body and sent him flying through the sky at an amazing speed. Noca took the chance to show his use of Instant Transmission again, but let's just say…he didn't really perfect it. The technique ended up dropping him some 20 feet closer to the ground. Noca cursed and tried again. This time he ended up closer to Vegeta, but far enough that once the Prince had recovered there was no longer an advantage.

" **Perfected it?"** Vegeta said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

" **Ok…maybe no…I kinda lose concentration after a little bit, but I'm getting there,"** Noca pointed out. Vegeta just rolled his eyes. Noca seemed to find this annoying. **"Hey, it's better progress than you've made with it!"**

" **I don't need it,"** Vegeta said simply. Noca knew Vegeta would love to have that technique under his belt, but maybe he just didn't have the patience for it. The Prince had enough of the talking and wanted to get back into the fight. He charged back towards Noca and spun to try and kick him in the head. Noca lifted an arm to block the kick and then attempted to punch Vegeta in the gut, but the Prince flipped away from Noca and threw a blast in his face. The blast struck it's target hard and Noca was blinded. Sure, he still had a fair bit of blood on his face as well, but at least it wasn't in his eyes anymore. That blast that made things a little more difficult because his eyes were stinging.

He attempted to shake it off, but Vegeta continued to take the advantage. He sent a tough barrage into Noca's gut and then pulled back his right arm to unleash one hell of an uppercut the sent Noca's head shooting up so fast there was a loud crack. Vegeta then punched Noca in the throat and the boy had to pull away and gripped it in pain. He started cough a bit profusely and felt like he was about to vomit, but luckily he managed to hold back. He sent a death glare at Vegeta a charged for him again.

Vegeta quickly moved to the side and avoided the boy and then swung a kick into his ribs. Noca fell to the side a little and due to his weakened state he was starting to lose altitude. Vegeta capitalised on this by flying towards the boy and grabbing him by the throat and charging towards the ground. Vegeta moved at complete pace and slammed Noca's body into the ground. There was a crater formed by the impact and Noca was looking quite beaten. He slowly picked himself out of the crater and looked right into Vegeta's eyes.

" **You can't beat me that easily!"** Noca stated as he powered up and charged in for another attack.

Meanwhile, Pan was still sitting in her room and was waiting for Noca to finally come home and see her. She could sense the fight still going on and knew Noca was being dealt some damage. She hated him coming in beaten up, but she'd have to deal with it. She looks at the time and notices that almost 2 hours have passed. (Believe me, it took longer than two hours to write)

Pan decided she might as well have a shower and relax a little bit before Noca returned. She didn't really want to do anything else right now. She went into the bathroom got undressed and then entered the shower.

Back with the training, Noca was finding out that he really didn't have the energy to keep going and Vegeta was finding it easy to beat down the young Saiyan. He threw a few punched and managed to get the boy to stumble back and then with a simple charge forward he sent a powerful punch into Noca's gut that lifted him off the ground and smashed him into a rock. He was worn out, and he was beaten. Noca fell to the floor and could hardly move. Vegeta had seen enough.

" **We're done for today, disappointing…"** Vegeta stated as he turned around and blasted off home. Noca was left to make some pretty dismal attempts at picking himself up off of the ground. He started to stumble around a little more and fell to his knees. He did learn something from this session. Instant Transmission could be a powerful asset.

Noca made his way home slowly and upon arrival he certainly shocked Chi-Chi. Noca had gone into the kitchen to get some much-needed water and then washed his face off and dried it. Chi-Chi was complaining about how he shouldn't be allowed to just go off with Vegeta and get beaten to a pulp. Noca ignored her as he walked towards the hallway. He was exhausted. Videl had come out of the living room to see what Chi-Chi was going on about and she was shocked to see Noca in this state. Noca just continued and said he'll be fine.

He reached the top of the stairs and remembered that Pan had asked him to come and see her. He stretched himself a little and winced at some of the pain he was feeling. He slowly makes his way down the hall towards Pan's door. Pan was just getting out of the shower and grabbed her towel. She was in her room and was getting some comfortable clothes out of her drawer. She set them on her bed and removed her towel.

This is where the moment happens…not one either person wanted to remember.

Noca entered the room and the exact moment Pan's towel hit the floor. This meant that the next thing that happened was perhaps the most awkward encounter between the young couple yet.

Pan had no idea what to do and just completely froze. She stared right at Noca with really wide eyes. Once Noca's eyes actually fell upon Pan's naked body, he too froze up and his eyes were just as wide. He didn't know where his eyes should go and even if he did, he couldn't move a muscle right now. Both teens were blushing so profusely it looked like they would both pass out. Suddenly Pan was brought back to reality and reacted just as you'd expect.

" **Get out!"** She yelled at her boyfriend. Noca just nodded and quickly turned on the spot and rushed out of the room whilst saying sorry. He closed the door behind him and rushed off to his own bedroom where he too slammed the door behind him. Once in his room he managed to stop, calm down and headed to his bed. He sat at the end of it and tried to think on something else. He couldn't get the image of Pan's naked body out of his head. He slaps himself, but to no avail. It wasn't helpful in any way, except it hurt.

Pan had finally got dressed and sat on her bed as well. She was in the same predicament as Noca except there wasn't really an image she had to get out. She was just blushing so much. She was going over the whole scenario in her head some more and in a way she didn't really blame Noca for what had happened. She did tell him to come and see her when he was done after all. Maybe she should've been more specific and said, "make sure to knock." She wasn't saying it was her fault, but it wasn't really Noca's. She was just a little embarrassed and shocked by it. But that was it…she was only a little embarrassed.

Noca, meanwhile, didn't really know what to do. He had taken to pacing around his room whilst thinking about what had just happened and he really didn't want to be thinking about it right now. It was such a shock to him that it just wouldn't leave his mind. He really didn't mean for it to happen and now Pan would be a lot angrier than she already was.

He knew he loved Pan, a lot at that, but he really didn't feel ready for this and he was sure Pan felt the same about that. They were still quite young and neither was ready for that level of their relationship, maybe a year or two at the least. This was far too strange a way for to happen and he was a little embarrassed as well. They were only teens and it felt far too odd. He decided to have a shower to get his mind off of things. He was still filthy from his fight and really exhausted so he was going to shower and then get some sleep.

After a nice shower Noca emerged to see that his phone was flashing on the bedside table. He went over to it and saw that there was a text message from Pan. He was a little hesitant to open it, but went ahead with it anyway.

 _Pan - Sorry about how I reacted. Really didn't expect that today xx_

Noca smiled down at the phone and then wrote his reply.

 _Noca - It's ok. I think it's justified. I'm sorry for entering and not thinking xx_

 _Pan - Don't worry about it, mistakes happen. I'm just feeling embarrassed by it xx_

Noca's next reply was sent with hardly any thinking used, to go right along with what he had previously sent.

 _Noca - Don't be. You don't need to be. I kinda liked what I saw xx_

It took Noca a couple of seconds to truly read what he had just sent and then he had to stick with it. It was already sent. He almost cursed out loud, but had managed to refrain himself from doing so.

Pan received that text and was certainly surprised by that honesty. It just didn't seem like something Noca would say. Sure, it was only in a text, but still…he said it. She was blushing all over again and didn't know how to respond. It took her some time and that made Noca feel really anxious.

 _Pan - Thank you. I knew you would haha. I'm going to bed now, speak to you in the morning xx_

Noca was surprised by that reply from Pan and could help the small chuckle that escaped. He sent his reply and then turned around to go to sleep.

 _Noca – Good night. Love you xx_

* * *

Thank you for reading, humans. Now I could really use some Reviews…those are always nice. Something else you could do it go and Subscribe to my YouTube channel. I'm the leader of a group of YouTube gamers. We're only just starting up, but we are hoping to gain a fan-base. The channel is Teddy Bear Destruction. There is a link in my profile, just copy and paste that.

Please leave some reviews. Leave all the reviews you can. I will read them all, and I will respond to them if you ask a question. REVIEW!

Next Time… _Chapter 15: (Currently Untitled)_


	15. Arc III: That's What I go to School for

Bet you weren't expecting me to have a chapter so soon! It is a Tuesday and I completed this chapter about an hour ago so I figured why not upload it today and try to push myself back into a weekly schedule. I can't promise the next chapter next week, but I'll give it my best shot!

Enjoy.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15: That's what I go to School for**_

After a very embarrassing moment the previous night, Noca and Pan had to experience a very tense and nervous interaction the next morning. Pan had gone down for her breakfast after waiting right by her door and thinking about all the possible circumstances from them seeing each other. She knew that they seemed to sort things out over text, but they hadn't actually seen each other since "the moment." Pan also couldn't shake the last words she had seen sent to her. She had to keep looking at the text to ensure that Noca had actually said it. Wasn't something she had expected to see come from him.

Noca, on the other hand, was feeling exactly the same, but just wanted to get it over with. He knew once they saw and spoke to each other then all those nerves would completely disappear. He had made an effort to get ready and go down for his breakfast so that he could ensure he saw Pan before she left for school. Pan had eventually descended the stairs and when she sat at the table they had to act like nothing was wrong because they both knew the adult would know something was wrong. The tension didn't have much time to exist in that dining room because Noca said good morning to Pan instantly and smiled at her.

That just relaxed her and she went over to her boyfriend and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. Well that wasn't so difficult, but they would need to speak to each other properly. The managed to get that opportunity before Pan left and they both agreed that they would move on from the incident and look back on it as a funny story in their future. Quite a cliché response to the situation, but it was the easiest and most logical conclusion.

The rest of that Thursday was quite boring. There were a few interesting moments on the Friday though…

 _Friday 7_ _th_ _December Age 792_

A boring day in Satan City was finally coming to an end, but Noca certainly wasn't going to enjoy the rest of it. He had been walking through Satan City pretty much all day while waiting for Pan to finish school and it was one of the coldest days he had experienced since his blizzard experience a year ago. Noca wasn't enjoying the cold, but at least it was nearly time for school to finish. The teen was standing outside the Satan City gates and thinking about what the rest of the day would bring him…and the worst part wasn't the training with Vegeta.

Pan and her friends left the school and saw Noca standing and shivering, waiting for them. They all made comments about how he must be freezing and Noca just gave them all quite a frustrated look. They all found it annoying, but Noca was cheered up when Pan came over and wrapped her arms around his torso.

" **So what's on for the evening?"** Noca asked, even though he knew what the answer was going to be.

" **Well, Kareshi will be out in a second and then you two are doing whatever he has planned,"** Bra answered. She sent Noca a smile that showed she was grateful that he was making the effort with Kareshi. Noca just rolled his eyes and smiled back.

" **I'd rather go home though, I do have training I'm going to be forced to do…"** Noca groaned. He did hope it would be a valid excuse, but none of the girls bought it.

" **No, you can't back out of it,"** Pan told her boyfriend. She had actually used a semi-strict tone. **"That would be unfair."**

Noca looked down into his girlfriend's eyes and saw that she was serious about it. She cared a lot about Bra so even she was trying harder to make an effort with Kareshi. It wasn't like they always got along. Noca knew, just by looking in her eyes, that he didn't want to argue with the tough, raven-haired girl. He nodded and muttered an Ok.

Kareshi eventually emerged from the school. He had been ten minutes late for some reason. Bra just assumed it was something to do with his sport stuff and didn't bother to ask about it. Noca sighed to himself and knew he was really going to have to make an effort. Pan heard the sigh and nudged him lightly in the ribs. It may have been light, but right in the ribs. Noca reacted a little and moved to the side. The sudden movement distracted Kareshi from talking to Bra and he went over to Noca.

" **Hey man! Looking forward to this?"** The boy questioned. Noca nodded and smiled weakly.

" **Yeah, wouldn't miss it…"** He answered, Kareshi clearly didn't notice the almost obvious sarcasm, but the girls did. All of them sent him a look of slight amusement by disappointment. Noca decided to move on. **"What do you have planned anyway?"**

" **Don't worry, I'll tell you on the way…I guess we'll see you girls later,"** Kareshi said as he turned around and winked at his girlfriend.

" **Wait, what are the girls doing?"** Noca questioned as he turned to look at Pan.

" **We're all going to Kiera's house,"** Pan answered before Bra took over with the pure excitement she had.

" **We're having a girly-night!"** She squealed with excitement.

" **Well, you girls enjoy…"** Noca said to the four as he sent them all pleading looks. They all either shook their heads or giggled at his predicament. Noca sighed and turned go Kareshi, "Shall we get going then?"

" **Yeah, let's go."**

The duo said bye to the four girls and then started walking in the opposite direction to them. Sent one last look back to Pan as he continued to walk and she turned to wave and blow a kiss at him. Noca smiled and turned forward to make sure he kept an eye on where he was going.

" **So I managed to get us VIP tickets to see the Satan City Raiders face the East City Westmen!"** Kareshi revealed in an excited squeal very similar to Bra's. Noca was shocked.

 _(East City Westmen is a TeamFourStar reference – See DragonBall Z Abridged)_

" **VIP tickets? How?"** He was very surprised by Kareshi's ability to get these tickets.

" **My Dad knows the owner, pretty cool, huh?"** Kareshi explained as he nudged Noca and smiled. Noca was actually pretty impressed. The only thing he could say was that knowing Bra and Pan…he could probably get the same treatment due to Bulma and Mr Satan.

" **So…what sport do they play?"**

Kareshi wasn't actually expecting that question from Noca, but figured he probably would understand the rules either, so he proceeded to explain it all to him and he honestly seemed to find some enjoyment in that fact. Noca was a little confused by all the rules getting thrown at him and they were pretty much just flying out the other side so he just had to pretend he was listening.

Kareshi spent pretty much the whole journey explaining the rules of the sport they were going to watch and Noca was getting very bored, but they did eventually reach the stadium and even Noca had to admit it was pretty magnificent looking. He had only seen it from above, which was just as cool, but seeing it this close up was something far different. The amount of people there was amazing. He never really knew anything could be this popular, except maybe the World's Martial Arts Tournament.

Noca was looking at all the crowds and feeling quite surprised by the lines of people waiting to get inside, but Kareshi showed Noca that they didn't need to wait. The VIP tickets served as their key to a much pacier route into the stadium and not only that, but they would be given some pretty luxurious treatment upon entry. They were in the owners box so they were treated to something brilliant once they walked through the doors. Only six chairs and three tables had been set up close to the window overlooking the field and at the back of the room there was a massive buffet table. Noca had to take it all in and was quite pleased with the experience he would be treated to.

Kareshi had gone over to speak to a man who was easily in his early 60s. The two walked over to Noca shortly after their small exchange.

" **Hello, young man. I understand you're with Kareshi. What's your name?"** Then older gentlemen asked. Noca almost forgot who to speak, but he was confident and quickly brought back to reality.

" **I'm Noca sir..."** The Saiyan answered as he held out his hand for it to be shaken.

" **Noca who? May I ask?"** The man followed up with.

" **Noca Brief."**

" **Ah, a member of the Brief clan. That's interesting. I am Nick Landis, Majority shareholder in Alpha Industries and Owner of the Satan City Raiders."** The man introduced himself and nodded to Noca with a smile.

" **Alpha…that's interesting,"** Noca said as he thought about it a bit. Landis seemed to take a minor offence to it, but had to clear something up.

" **Please believe me, I have no issues with Capsule Corp., I just thought Alpha was a more interesting company."**

" **What? Oh right…the rivalry…No, I was just remembering that we have a teacher in our school called Teki…he works for Alpha,"** Noca explained, ensuring he made sure that he had no problems with the man standing before him.

" **That's good to hear, there is no hostility in this room then…unless of course you support the East City Westmen."** The trio chuckled with each other before deciding to take their seats. Noca and Kareshi were seated left of Landis and his wife, whilst another couple were sat on the other side.

Once they were finally seated comfortably, Kareshi decided to try and make some more conversation.

" **So, how are things with you and Pan?"** Now that wasn't a question Noca really had an answer for. He wanted to say fine, and whilst things were fine there was still the issue of Pan not liking Noca training too much and the incident the other night was also something that caused some changes.

" **Well, I guess you could say things are great…we do have some slight issues, but nothing really worth noting,"** Noca responded.

" **Man, you can't just leave it at that, tell me!"** Kareshi replied. Noca didn't really want to go into the whole story, but had brought this on himself. He explained the whole issue with training and Pan not being too fond on that and then he went on to tell him about the "incident."

Kareshi took to that story with interest and Noca thought it to be a bit inappropriate. He told Kareshi that he was getting something to eat, but the other teen got up and followed the young Saiyan.

" **Come on, tell me. What was it like? How did she look?"** Noca really didn't like these questions and just took and plate and was about to get some food. **"Is she hot?"**

Noca clenched his hand and the plate in his hand started to crack a little.

" **I bet she's quite ho…"** Kareshi didn't get to finish. Noca crushed the plate and grabbed the other teen by the front of his shirt. Kareshi hadn't expected such a swift movement from Noca and was actually worried.

" **Don't say inappropriate comments about my girlfriend you complete…"**

" **Everything ok boys?"** The voice of Landis brought them both back to reality. Noca let go of Kareshi and turned around with a fake smile.

" **Yeah, just a little friend banter…sorry about the plate though…"** Noca responded. Landis chuckled and told them it wasn't a problem. He then returned his focus to the match. Noca turned to look at Kareshi and sent a very serious and almost threatening expression. The boy backed away from Noca a little and was getting rather scared. The Saiyan took a deep breath and turned to face Kareshi completely.

" **Sorry about that…but you were being an asshole,"** Noca told him.

" **I…I'm sorry…won't happen again,"** Kareshi responded through a stammering voice. Noca nodded and smiled weakly before returning to his seat. Kareshi took a moment to compose himself and returned to his seat also. Don't get on the wrong side of Noca was the moral of his story that day.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in Satan City, the same topic was being discussed between four teenage girls. It had been brought up after Bra mentioned that the topic of Sex had come up in conversation with Kareshi and they were talking about when it was appropriate. The general consensus was 16 for all the girls, but anyway, this led to Pan realising that her girl friends were the only people she could actually confide in. This was a very personal story and only her closest friends were allowed to know.

Pan started to tell the story about how it happened and the other three girls all seemed to be listening very intently. The Raven-Haired girl didn't like that they were basically absorbing every little detail, but that's what her friends were like. Pan was even starting to blush a little bit as she told them the biggest part of it.

"… **and then Noca walked in."**

Cue squeals of excitement from Bra and some curiosity from Kiera and Holline.

" **What did you do?"** Holline asked.

" **What else? I shouted and told him to get out…but…"**

" **But what?"** Bra yelled as she hopped forwards.

" **But…after I froze up…"**

" **He didn't leave immediately then?"** Kiera asked.

" **No, he froze up as well…it was really awkward…"**

" **Did he like what he saw? I bet he liked what he saw!"** Bra was getting far too excited by all of this and it made Pan feel really uncomfortable.

" **Bra, you have a little bit of a sick mind…he did make a comment though."**

" **Ooh! Tell us!"** Bra begged.

" **Well, it was after the incident…we were in our rooms and texting. I said was embarrassed…"** Pan then got our her phone and went to her messages, **"and he replied with this…"**

Pan held up the phone and showed her three friends the exact message he sent. They were all stunned by that response from Noca. Yeah, he didn't really say much, but it was still something not usually expected from Noca. Holline certainly confirmed that.

" **That's so cute!"** Kiera said, getting quite excited.

" **He knows how to be sweet,"** Holline followed up.

" **Now you need to catch him after a shower!"** Bra yelled out, managing to draw all the attention to her. She couldn't stop herself from giggling after what she had suggested.

" **You really are inappropriate Bra,"** Pan stated whilst shaking her head and the blue-haired girl.

" **I am, but you couldn't have me any other way."**

Throughout the rest of their night Bra kept trying to keep the topic on how Pan could get back at Noca and whilst that did peak Pan's curiosity about one little aspect. He had seen her naked, but she hadn't seen him. Sure they were both young and it was obvious that neither had finished growing, but she knew that Saiyan's had advanced growth spurts during certain stages of their lives and she, Noca and Bra, like Gohan, seemed to all have grown up a lot around the age of 11.

Pan didn't really want those thought invading her mind right now. She just wanted to spend some time with her friends and relax, but Bra had just got the quarter-Saiyan thinking way too much and it was a little unnerving. They did eventually shift the topic. Well Bra did, to the discussions about getting Holline and Kiera boyfriends. Bra was disappointed when the girls said that they weren't too fussed about having boyfriends. They didn't want to think about relationships or anything like that. Pan supported that decision saying that they had a right to choose what they wanted to do, but Bra was just getting too excited about the possibility of four couples going on a date at once. Wasn't likely though.

Pan was just left thinking about whether or not she should get even…

* * *

Back at the Satan City Stadium, the sport match was just finishing and Noca was beginning to have that warm sense of relief wash over him. He wasn't a fan of the sport, mainly because he was new to it, but also because he didn't really want to be there. He was shocked by the support the teams had. Kareshi had, at one point, jumped out of his chair and shouted in excitement over a point. Even the owner did it. It was ironic that Noca kind of felt like a sportsman. He had competed in the World's Martial Arts Tournament and made it to the final. The crowd was even cheering his name so he certainly felt liked. Too bad they all thought he was dead now.

Everyone in the stadium had begun the process of leaving and Noca finally stood up and stretched his arms and legs. He looked at Kareshi and nodded. The other boy stood up as well and the two teens said bye to the owner before leaving the area and making their way out of the stadium. On the way towards the exit Kareshi asked Noca what he thought of it. Noca answered truthfully and said that he wasn't really interested in it. Kareshi felt a little bad, but Noca assured him it was good to spend time with a friend. Kareshi liked hearing that.

" **Ah, it was so good to win that game!"** Kareshi basically called out, as he left the stadium. It drew the attention of some passers-by and other people in the area. Kareshi didn't notice though. Noca just looked around as if he was confused. He caught the eye of a rough looking man standing with his group of friends and Noca felt like he was trying to intimidate him. The Saiyan obviously wasn't intimidated though, but he didn't want any trouble so he turned to Kareshi.

" **Let's get out of here, eh?"** Noca suggested in a friendly tone. Kareshi agreed, not realising Noca was trying to avoid a confrontation. He sent a quick glance over his shoulder as the two of them continued down the path. The group of men didn't move…for a second. They then decided they would follow after the boys and made their move.

Noca could sense their movements, but he didn't do anything to let Kareshi know. For all he knew the boy would freak out and be embarrassing. Noca wasn't prepared for that today. He just wanted to go home, but this may get ugly. The men started to pick up the pace. Noca cursed Kareshi for taking a "shortcut" to get home. If they stayed near the main streets they would be safe. This wouldn't be good…for the men. Noca heard one of them break into a run, but didn't react hoping that the guy would run past. He was wrong. The guy grabbed Kareshi and turned him around.

" **Hey you…flashy boys…you were in the VIP area, right?"** The man questioned. Noca watched Kareshi stammer, but changed the direction in which he looked. He started to scan the man and was a little bit confused by something he saw. He looked at the logo on the man's top and then Kareshi's. They were different…they were fans of the other team. It started to click with Noca. He saw the passion some of them had in the stadium…he saw Kareshi cheer when they got outside…these men were fans of the opposition.

" _ **Kareshi, you moron!"**_ Noca thought to himself.

" **I…I was…yeah…why? What do you…I…I don't want trouble…"** Kareshi stammered out, while backing away slightly. Noca stayed in position. One of the other men moved behind Kareshi and pushed him back towards the other.

" **Where'd ya think ya goin?"** The man questioned. It was obviously rhetorical. Could they even spell rhetorical? Noca sniggered to himself a little and that got the attention of the third man.

" **What's so fucking funny?"** The guy asked in a very violent tone. He moved towards Noca and the Saiyan stood his ground and looked at the man with a smirk on his face. **"You think you're so tough?"**

Noca wasn't going to dignify that with any sort of response.

" **You two obviously got money…we wannit…"** The first man said as he took Kareshi by the front of his shirt.

" **Please…I really don't…please…don't hurt me…"** Kareshi pleaded. The men all started laughing and teasing the boy. Noca felt for him, but he wanted Kareshi to realise he could control the situation. If Kareshi stood by Noca's side and remained calm, nothing would happen to him. One of them men pulled out a knife and Noca knew things would get dangerous and he had to intervene somehow.

" **He may not have money, but I'm a member of the Brief family,"** Noca told them casually. They all turned to face him and converged on the Saiyan.

" **You gots money? We want it?"**

" **Oh, I heard. What I didn't hear was please,"** Noca teased, smirking up at them all. They didn't like his tone.

" **I'll cut you, boy."**

" **I'm sure you will, but can you make it quick…I need to go and train,"** Noca teased some more, while looking at his watch.

" **Train?"** One of the men questioned.

" **Yeah, I'm a martial artist…was in the final earlier this year."** The all looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, but then one of them realised.

" **Wait…yeah…I recognise ya…were you the one that…uh…died?"** The guy questioned. The others all looked at their friend and didn't think he was making sense. Noca chuckled a little bit before answering.

" **Yeah...that was unfortunate…but I'm here now. So…why don't you do me a solid and…Fuck off!"** Noca called out right into one of their faces. The man wasn't taking too kindly to that and swiftly moved the arm with the knife in. Noca had plenty of time to react, but he wanted to show this guy what he was dealing with. Noca was a little too cocky though and didn't power up at all so the knife actually cut his skin. The man had swipe the blade across Noca's face and it sliced through his cheek. Noca turned his face to the side and stayed in that position.

He watched the blood drip to the floor and that was all he needed. Nobody humiliates a Saiyan. The man went for another swipe, but Noca swiftly grabbed his wrist and crushed it. The knife dropped, as did the man. Noca had to restrain as he kicked the guy in the face and knocked him out. The other two tried to remain tough and advanced on Noca. The Saiyan teen jumped over them and then dropped to the floor. He swiped their legs out from underneath them and then knocked them both out in a punch each. He then returned upright and wiped the blood away.

Kareshi was speechless. Noca turned and smiled at him.

" **You ok?"** He asked, seemingly with nothing wrong with him. Kareshi couldn't muster up any words, so a nod sufficed. **"Let's get you home then."**

The two teens continued on their route and just left the three men lying on the ground. Kareshi had to look back to make sure everything was safe, but there was no way they were getting up for a few hours. Not after what Noca had done. Kareshi was really grateful and when he got his words back he wouldn't shut up. Luckily they got back to the teen's house and Noca was able to say bye quickly and then make his way home. He turned to walk up the street, but was met by the sudden appearance of a wild Vegeta.

" **Damn, Vegeta!"** The Saiyan said as he dropped back and clutched his chest, **"You could've said something."**

" **Bet those men weren't a challenge enough?"** Vegeta questioned with a smirk.

" **What do you think?"** Noca replied sarcastically. **"Training then?"**

Vegeta nodded and then turned and took off. Noca sighed and followed the Saiyan prince. They flew all the way back to West City and Noca threw on armour to go in for his training. He checked his face in the mirror and saw the blood was dried up a bit and the wound was already healing, nothing too bad though. He washed off his face and that helped wake him up for the fight that was about to happen. Noca entered the GR flashed to Super Saiyan and Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan 2. Noca knew this would be hard, but he wouldn't do any less than he usually did. He would go all out just as he always did.

The training session didn't go particularly well, but at least this time it didn't stop because Noca was beaten. He had to call the quits because he was just far too tired. His body wasn't used to this much training and he was drenched in sweat. Didn't help that Vegeta had the Gravity set rather high. It was lucky that Vegeta was training Noca because the teen always wanted to punch that man.

Noca exited the Gravity room and went to the changing room to get out of his armour. He took off the armour and top and was just left in the pants and boots. He looked in the mirror and was really noticing how much his body had actually changed since leaving his village. Even though he was pretty toned because of all the manual labour, he was nowhere near what his body was like now. Noca always made sure to keep up with all his exercises so that was one reason.

Vegeta entered the changing room moments later and just sat on the bench and took a big gulp of water. Noca looked over to him and started to think of a question he was considering asking. He knew it needed to be done. Even though the teen had loads of opportunities, there was no harm doing it now. It needed to be done.

" **Hey, Vegeta…"** Noca started. The Prince replied with a grunt to show he was listening. **"I want to know about the whole…protective thing we Saiyans have over loved ones…"**

Vegeta sniggered lightly and then stood up.

" **Yes, we Saiyans are sometimes protective of our mates, but back on our home planet it wasn't so much a protective measure as it was a way to try and impress them whilst exerting how strong we were to the other members of our race."**

Noca nodded as he thought about how much it actually made sense for Saiyans to act that way, especially with potential threats.

" **Sure, we are protective as well, but the strong women always assured the men that they could stand up for themselves…here on Earth, we have to protect our mates…but…"**

Noca didn't like that.

" **But what?"** He questioned.

" **But you and Pan will be the first couple where both of you have Saiyan and human blood…I have no idea how that will play out…"**

Noca didn't really have a response to that so he just nodded in agreement. Vegeta stood there and looked at Noca for a second. As if he was expecting something more…another question maybe, but there weren't any.

" **Are we done here?"** The Prince asked. Noca looked up and then nodded again.

" **Yeah, of course…sorry,"** Noca then went to go for his shower and Vegeta left the changing room to go to his own shower. Noca still had plenty to know about the way Saiyan relationships operated, but he never knew much about Saiyan relationships himself. He was far too young when he left planet Vegeta and he only really had Nappa to tell him about their race. Vegeta knew it would be fine though. What little knowledge he did have was probably some of the most crucial anyway.

After his shower Noca headed straight back home where a boring weekend was about to ensue. Noca managed to get a fairly long lie-in on Saturday, but Pan made sure to wake him up around midday. They spent the day helping Chi-Chi, doing homework, going to the specific market that Chi-Chi got all her food from and mainly just helping around the house. It wasn't the most relaxing day, but they were together the whole time and managed to make some of it fun. Pan still had the thoughts of getting even on her mind, but she really wasn't going to act on them. Sunday was a little less fun. Noca woke up to the horrible news that he was going back to school. Well, horrible in his opinion, but he accepted that he did need some sort of education. Pan was happy to hear that, but soon enough, Vegeta would arrive to spoil the day some more and take Noca to train. Luckily the training was only light.

There was then an early night, so that the couple would be ready for…

 _Monday 10_ _th_ _December Age 792_

Noca was always up early, and today happened to be not different. The young Saiyan found himself waking up and turning around to see that the clock was at 5am. Now if that wasn't frustrating to the teen, what is? He had no choice, but to actually get out of bed. The problem that came from that was that he didn't know what he could do to kill time. He knew what Vegeta would suggest were he here, but fortunately for him, Noca was free to make his own decision right now. Not that Vegeta made his decisions for him. He was just hard to argue with. The boy just dropped to the floor and started to do some push-ups. He knew he could easily get in a few hundred, maybe a thousand before Pan woke up, which would probably be around 6:30-7am.

After plenty of push-ups Noca decided to change it up and moved on to sit-ups. He got these done relatively quickly as well and finally decided he would get ready. He was dreading walking back into that school and the looks people would give him. Not that he cared about their opinions he just didn't want to have to deal with that attention. It would be distracting.

Noca just breezed through the morning routine and was ready for school before he knew it. And he still had plenty of time before he had to leave and that annoyed him. He made his way down to the kitchen and sat at the table to have some breakfast. A good meal would do him good and make sure he was at least satisfied until lunch. Pan was up and ready shortly before 7:30am and was honestly happy that she would be the only one travelling to the school that day. She would be with Noca and she could no longer be jealous of his days at home.

Both teens had their breakfast, got their school supplies and headed off to meet their friends in Satan City. The routine was such a regular one usually that Noca managed to slip back into it perfectly. He was just a little bit annoyed that he was made to go back this week, when this was the last week of the term. One-week back and then it was Christmas. As the Saiyan couple took off Pan remarked that she was pleased Noca wouldn't be allowed to rest at home. Noca had his response to that though.

" **I don't remember getting that much rest with Vegeta hounding me every other day…"**

" **Well…fine,"** Pan answered, rolling her eyes. **"But I don't care. Now you have to go to school and be normal."**

Noca turned to see Pan wink and smile at him. He smirked and looked forward once more.

" **Trust me…no one in that school is normal,"** He stated matter-of-factly before speeding up and continuing on. Pan didn't take kindly to the sudden change in speed.

" **HEY! Wait up!"** She yelled, as she too picked up her speed and chased after her boyfriend.

The rest of the journey towards Satan City became a race. A race that Noca would inevitably win easily had he not stuck to one speed so that Pan would be in with a chance. This meant that they made it to Satan City rather quickly and had a bit of time to kill. Bra was on her way and thanks to the upgrade her mother had given the jet it only took her just under half-an-hour now. _(Sorry if that's not correct to the timings early on in this story, but it's Dragon Ball. When did consistency matter?)_

The couple took the time to got and sit in a café close to the school. They got themselves drinks to go, but decided to take a seat since they still had time. Pan contacted Bra and told the blue-haired teen to come meet them in that café. Kiera and Holline were closer to the school so they would meet them there, and Kareshi would be at the school as well.

Bra arrived and she also decided to make fun at Noca having to come back to school. Noca didn't know why it was so amusing, but just played along and acted as if it was the hardest thing he had to do. Luckily this didn't have to last too long because they made it to the school and into the grounds where they met with Kiera and Holline. Noca found himself distracted soon after entering the grounds when he spotted someone he recognised. He looked a lot tidier from when Noca last saw him, but he definitely didn't look the same as when he first saw that boy.

It was Dom. He was sitting at a bench and he was wearing a grey winter-coat (unzipped) with blue jeans and white trainers. Under the coat he was wearing a red polo top. His hair was clearly no longer curly and shorter than before, but it was clearly styled. Noca almost felt that Dom was unrecognisable. He was considering whether or not he should go over, but one thing convinced him he should. He was alone…and looked rather unhappy. Noca knew he could brighten up his day.

The Saiyan turned and walked away from his group of friends without a saying anything and started to walk towards Dom. All four of the girls seemed a little surprised and almost felt that something bad would happen. Pan was going to follow, but she was a little scared Noca would do something to hurt Dom. She had no idea that he and Dom had actually spoken and become friends. They watched as Noca stopped in front of Dom and were left shocked when the blond boy practically jumped up and threw Noca into a hug.

" **Man, I'm so happy to see you back here…it's been hell!"** Dom half shouted.

" **I'm sure it has. This school's awful,"** Noca joked.

" **It sure is. Doesn't seem like anyone likes or trusts me…"** Dom said, looking rather glum.

" **So I guess you didn't have a great first week back?"** Noca asked, sort of knowing what the answer will be.

" **You could say that…but…I've been getting on with it,"** Dom responded, smiling weakly. **"But hey, you're back now."**

" **I am…and now you have friends,"** Noca stated, **"I'll introduce you to the girls."**

Noca put his arm around Dom's shoulder and led him over to the girls. They were a little hesitant to see Noca being friendly with Dom and it certainly left Pan feeling like she had been left in the dark about something. Noca was telling Dom that he didn't have to worry about whether or not they'll accept him because the girls had all seen the effects of Dazir's power. Hell, even Noca had succumbed to it.

" **Guys, you remember Dom…I assume?"** Noca asked, knowing what answer would come out. They all just stared at him, more surprised that Noca was already friends with the teen than they were worried about him. Pan was a little annoyed.

" **When did you two become friends, Noca?"** She asked in a reasonably strict tone. Noca stumbled over his words a little.

" **Well…I…I visited him…at the hospital…and before you ask, I don't know why I didn't tell you,"** Noca responded. Pan seemed to be satisfied with the answer, but was honestly still a little annoyed he hadn't said anything about it.

" **If I might add something,"** Dom spoke up, **"I'm not a bad person…Dazir got to me and…well…there was nothing I could do…"**

" **Believe us, we know what Dazir is capable,"** Holline answered.

" **Was,"** Noca corrected her.

" **Well, I want you all to know that I'm not a threat…I want to be your friend,"** Dom said to all of them. None of them actually seemed put-off by Dom, they just were a little unsure. Bra was the one to step forward and sort of speak for the others.

" **Of course we'll be your friends, who better to help you understand that weird situation than a bunch of weirdos?"** Bra stated, adding a little giggle at the end. Dom really seemed to appreciate their hospitality.

" **Thanks all of you,"** Dom said before taking a look down at his watch, **"Looks like its time for class…"**

Holline and Kiera said bye and headed off to their own class while Dom, Bra, Pan and Noca all walked up to the school and went to their class. On the way there a lot of the other pupils were sending strange looks in Dom and Noca's direction.

" **Why do they have to be so judging?"** Dom questioned as he tried to keep his head down and avoid eye contact with everyone. Luckily the confident Noca was there.

" **They're all assholes, just ignore them,"** Noca instructed. Dom looked to Noca and couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Some of the people in the hall had heard Noca and sent him dirty looks, but they knew Noca wasn't to be messed with…at all.

Upon entering the room for the first class all the students in the room glanced over to the door to see who it was, but they all had to do a double take when they noticed it was Noca, but he was standing with…Dom. None of the teens could quite make any sense of it and just watched as the group of four moved to their seats. They all sat down at the end of one of the rows. Dom was at the end with Noca next to him and then Pan, then Bra. The class was history…and they were all prepared to be bored. Dom was just sat there twirling his pen in his hand and looking ahead blankly.

" **Uh…I hate history…when do we have science?"** The blond questioned looking to his right at the three next to him. They all turned to face him, but Bra sat forward a little.

" **You like Science?"** She questioned, with a half-smile on her face. Dom seemed to get a little nervous, but shook it off and smiled back.

" **Yeah, of course. It's my best subject."**

" **I'd say the same, if not for technology,"** Bra replied as she sat back in her chair.

" **Well, of course you'd be good at Science and Technology. You are a Brief after all,"** Dom stated. The two continued to talk about Science and Technology a bit more and it made Pan think some more. The raven-haired teen looked at both of them talking and then turned to Noca. She sent him a questioning look and Noca shrugged his shoulders in return.

This seemed to continue throughout the school day. The two of them just seemed to click and having the same interests made their conversations fun. Pan was starting to understand a bit more of why Dom was like this, but she couldn't quite understand why Bra was enjoying this. The day went by without any issues, which was a change of pace for Noca's school life recently. At least he was able to just get some peace. They came to their final class of the day and it happened to be Science. This meant that Bra and Dom would be happy to have their favourite lesson. Pan and Noca didn't really care, they were just happy the day was nearly ending.

It was ironic that in this very lesson, the teacher decided to start them on a project that would mean paired work. All four of this group were pleased about this, but they still needed to organise their pairs. Dom suggests that he and Bra go together as they have a similar amount of knowledge and Bra did agree with that. She actually seemed excited at the prospect of working with Dom, but Pan decided to speak up.

" **Hold on a second!"** Pan called out, getting their attention. **"It is unfair for you two to go together when you both have far better knowledge than Noca and I."**

Bra and Dom both looked at each other with some confusion and then looked back at Pan. The Quarter-Saiyan girl turned to Noca for some help, but he seemed to be half zoned-out. Pan had to elbow him in the ribs to regain his attention. Noca winced slightly and looked to the side with a questioning look on his face.

" **What?"** He asked. Pan was frustrated at Noca's ignorance.

" **Tell them they can't pair up!"** Pan instructed.

" **Uh…ok…"** Noca replied as he turned to face the other two. **"You can't pair up…apparently."**

Pan dropped her face into he hands and shook her head. Noca shrugged his shoulders and looked at her.

" **What is it?"** Noca asked.

" **It's unfair for them to pair up because we'll really struggle otherwise!"** Pan almost yelled at her boyfriend. Noca finally understood.

" **Oh, I get it,"** Noca finally said, coming to his senses. **"Bra, you go with Pan. Dom, you're with me."**

The other two looked to each other seemed to agree and then went with their respective partners. Noca nodded at Pan, hoping he had done the right thing. She smiled back and closed her eyes to show he handled the situation correctly and went off to set-up with Bra. Before Noca and Dom go off though, Pan quickly grabbed Noca and told him to tell Dom that Bra has a boyfriend. Noca agrees, but says he had already told him. Pan understands, but tells Noca to make sure of it. Obviously, the boy agreed.

Noca and Dom went over to a workspace and started to get prepared on their project. Noca quickly decided to take the time to inform Dom about Kareshi.

" **Listen Dom, I know you like Bra, but you need to remember that she does have a boyfriend,"** Noca informed the blond teen. Dom didn't seem to like the assumptions that Noca was making and took a little offence to it.

" **I'm not trying anything, I just want to be her friend!"** Dom said in a hushed tone. Noca could tell he was a little upset about the conversation.

" **Ok Dom, just don't get your hopes up about anything,"** Noca said in a friendly matter as he put his hand on Dom's shoulder. **"Don't want my new friend getting his feelings hurt."**

Dom definitely seemed to respect that in Noca and the two of them managed to get on with the rest of the lesson. Noca sent a quick look over to Pan to show that he had a successful conversation. Pan smiled in return. The rest of the class went rather quickly and the day was soon over. Once they were all out of school the group of four met up with Holline and Kiera briefly before saying goodbye and heading off back to their homes. Noca, wanting to avoid Vegeta unfortunately had to reject the invite to Bra's, but that did upset the blue-haired girl. She understood the scenario though. Noca would certainly want to do his best to avoid a training session.

No training session for that day though and that was a relief for the teen. He managed to have a relaxing evening with his girlfriend and a great meal cooked by Chi-Chi before then having a short workout and finally getting to sleep. He was prepared for the next day, and being back to school meant having to stick to the routine.

* * *

As always, do what you do best and leave me a lovely review. I always want to hear what you have to say. And for another shameless plug, go subscribe to my YouTube channel. Teddy Bear Destruction. We do gaming. Link in my profile.

Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!

Next Time… _Chapter 16: Holidays are Coming_


	16. Arc III: Holidays are Coming

Hey there! I did try my hardest to get this chapter out last week, but I just didn't finish it in time! Apologies, but here it is now. I think there will be a minimum of 2 more chapters in this arc. I planned far too much for the arc. I will try my best to shorten some moments, but it will still most likely be 2 chapters.

Also, because the question came up again...I will never write any Lemon content in this story. There may be stuff in the future that will warrant a change in rating, but other than that I will never write sex scenes. They will be hinted at in the future as the characters get older, but it will never be something I'll feel comfortable writing. I apologise to anyone hoping to see that content in the future, but it isn't appropriate to the tone I've taken in this story. Do expect some more intimate moments with Noca and Pan as they get older though.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16: Holidays are Coming**_

 _Tuesday 11_ _th_ _December Age 792_

After another hard day at school, the group of friends decided they would meet up and do something to waste time. Noca wasn't really up for it, knowing that Vegeta was almost completely likely to show up and force him into a training session, but after Dom was invited along Noca knew he had to be there to ensure that he and Kareshi were ok with each other. Kareshi didn't actually know that Dom was a member of their friendship group now and he may still hold it against the boy for what he had done to the school and Noca. Well no one really held it against him, but they were certainly scared of him and those who weren't thought he was a freak. All Noca could think was about how they would deal with Dazir's mind control abilities. Not very well by his guesses.

Noca, Pan, Bra and Dom were standing outside the school gates waiting for Kiera, Holline and Kareshi to come and meet with them. It was going to be a rather large group of friends this time. Very different from when it was just Pan and Bra that would hang out together. The addition of Kiera was cool and then Noca came along and after that Kareshi started to hang out with them some more. The came the tournament and Holline became a friend. Dom was the newbie this time, but none of them would treat him any differently. There was honestly nothing normal about most of this group. In fact, 3 of them had Saiyan blood and if that wasn't considered strange then what was.

Kiera and Holline finally joined them so it was just Kareshi they were waiting for. Noca was standing by Dom's side to make sure that Kareshi didn't see him as a threat. He knew how the sporty boy could be sometimes. He was already scared of Noca so the Saiyan kind of wanted Kareshi to not feel like the lowest member of the group, but he usually did that to himself. He walked up to the group and said hello to his girlfriend and then to Noca. He wasn't really the politest of people so it was only a simple hello to the girls and his eyes seemed to almost pass over Dom, but he did have to do a double take. After the second take the teen stumbled back and fell to the ground mumbling something inaudible. Noca sighed and lifted the boy off the ground.

" **Kareshi, don't be a dick,"** Noca commanded as he dragged Kareshi to his feet, **"This is Dom…he is not a threat."**

Kareshi was actually quite shaken by seeing this boy with his friends. He was stammering and this seemed to annoy the entire group. Bra had to step forward and say something. She knew she was the only person who could truly get through to him.

" **Hey! Kareshi,"** Bra called into his face while snapping her fingers. Kareshi shook his head and looked at her. **"Don't be rude."**

Kareshi shook his head again and then looked up at Dom. The blond just looked up, smiled weakly and then looked back down. He seemed to feel pretty bad about himself right now. Kareshi just demonstrated how almost everyone in the school felt when they saw him after coming back. He couldn't help what had happened to him and he hated having memories of it all. Noca looked at Dom and saw the pain he was feeling. The Saiyan went up to him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He sent a smile back to his Saiyan friend and looked up again.

" **Please Kareshi, I'm not going to hurt anyone…I just want to be your friend,"** Dom said in a very sophisticated tone as he held out his hand for Kareshi. The other teen looked down at the hand and was rather hesitant about doing anything. He slowly reached his hand out and started to shake Dom's

" **Hi, I guess…"** Kareshi managed to let out. Bra breathed a sigh of relief at he and Dom managing to not make things difficult. The group agreed they were ready and started to walk through the city to find something worth doing. Once they started walking the girls went ahead and had their conversation whilst Noca, Kareshi and Dom were left to follow. There was an awkward silence for a little bit before Dom decided to start the conversation somewhere. He randomly came out with some scientific fact that he assumed would be fun for the others to know. Noca listened and seemed to find it rather interesting. Kareshi, on the other hand, found it a little confusing and just raised his eyebrow as he tried to think about it.

Dom proceeded to explain a little further, but even though Kareshi pretended to listen the blond knew none of it was sinking in. Noca just shook his head in Dom's direction to show it was a lost cause. The blond stopped and tried to think about something else, although nothing seemed to come, so Kareshi took control. He came up with some facts about his favourite sport team and sent them in Noca's direction. The Saiyan honestly didn't care and he showed that by nodding along. Dom actually decided to speak up about it and say that he found that rather interesting and seemed to know a few facts about his former local team. Although Kareshi shot that down.

" **Well the Satan City Raiders are by far the best around!"** Kareshi said proudly while punching the air.

" **Didn't the finish 5** **th** **in the division 7 years in a row?"** Dom said in a questioning tone. He knew the truth of the matter and he did and a little chuckle to show he was joking, but that seemed to offend Kareshi a little and it returned to the same awkward silence as before. Noca couldn't continue to put up with it so he called out a suggestion to the girls.

" **Can we get something to eat?"** He asked. All four girls turned around, looked to each other and nodded in agreement. Noca thanked the Kais and caught up with Pan. Dom and Kareshi were left at the back of the group so they had to catch up. Dom ended up between Pan and Bra and Kareshi on the other side of Bra. They continued towards the restaurant they had decided to eat in and thanks to the amount of "famous" names in their group they got served pretty quickly.

They only had a table for six available, but the waiter added another chair and to the table for them. They all took their seats and the plan was as followed. Dom, Noca and Pan on one side and on the other Bra, Kareshi and Kiera. Holline had taken the extra chair and pulled it around so she was sitting closer to Kiera. The strange thing was that Dom was sitting opposite Bra and he seemed to find this a little uncomfortable at first, but a smile from Bra and a gentle nudge from Noca seemed to bring him back to his senses. Throughout the meal there were a couple of occasions where Bra caught Dom looking at her, but she passed it off as nothing except maybe he was just nervous around them all still.

It started to get later into the evening and the group were still at the restaurant just chatting amongst themselves. They had finished their meals and were just having some more drinks. Pan had taken to leaning her head on Noca's shoulder and wrapping her arms around his torso. Noca embraced the comfort and sat back in his seat. Bra looked at them and wanted the same thing, but Kareshi was already slumped in his chair. What could she expect? He never changed, but that didn't change the fact that she really liked being with him.

Their time in the restaurant was coming to an end and it was close to 7pm so it was about time. They had spent a lot of time out and really needed to head home. As they all stood up and started leaving Holline managed to get Noca alone to ask him a question.

" **What are you getting Pan for Christmas?"**

That question made the Saiyan teen stop in his tracks and turn to face the girl slowly. He had both his eyebrows raised and didn't have a clue about what to say. He opened his mouth to answer, but nothing seemed to give. He closed his mouth and then tilted his head to the side a little.

" **I don't really know…"** He finally answered, chuckling to himself. Holline just smiled and shook her head. She certainly found his predicament amusing, but she didn't want him to do a bad job when it came to Christmas, she had to remind him because of how much he didn't really pay attention to things like his own birthday and Christmas. After all, his last Christmas was pretty tame…right?

" **You need to make sure you get her something nice, ok Noca?"** Holline explained to him. She had a rather serious tone to her voice so Noca knew he had to listen. She was his bossy little sister, so she would stand up to that role with pride. Noca started to think about ideas for a gift as he continued to walk down the street. Holline watched as his brain got working as he tried his hardest to get the right idea, but he wasn't having a good time with it. She had to assure him that he still had some time so he didn't need to rush. Noca took this piece of advice with some heavy relief. Kareshi heard the conversation that the two were having and decided to step in.

" **Hey Noca, I need to get something for Bra so we can go shopping together this weekend. What do ya say?"** Kareshi suggested with a smile on his face. Noca looked back at Kareshi and thought about, but before he could answer Kareshi had turned to face Dom. **"You're welcome to come as well."**

Noca seemed surprised by that sudden act of kindness from Kareshi. He definitely had a friendly side, that much was clear. Dom really appreciated being involved and was quite happy to be given the chance to show he is a good person. Noca decided that he had to agree to it now and a time and date was set for the trio to go out and do the shopping. It would be the coming Saturday.

After that was settled everyone else decided it was time to part ways and return to their homes. Kiera and Holline continued walking on back to their house. Dom lived in the same direction as them so he walked with those two as well, but before he left he was treated to the sight of Kareshi kissing Bra. That struck him a little, but he understood it was something he needed to ignore and move on from. Kareshi said bye to Noca and Pan before heading off in the direction of his home. Bra then boarded her Capsule-Jet and lifted off then blasting towards West City. Noca and Pan turned to each other and held hands as they flew back home.

Noca decided to address something he had to right now. He didn't want to get any sort of negative reaction from Pan upon arriving at home.

" **You realise Vegeta will be waiting for me, right?"** He said in a gentle tone. He was just as disappointed as she would obviously be about it. Pan sighed and turned to Noca with a smile.

" **I know, you kick his ass for me, ok?"** Pan requested, adding a little giggle to the end. Noca smirked and faced forward.

" **I'll do my best."**

Just as Noca predicted, Vegeta was waiting for him once he returned home and he did want train. Noca was used to so he quickly changed into his Gi to ensure comfort and then followed to where Vegeta had chosen to fight. It was just like usual. A large open field that already seemed to be battle damaged so it was a some what ideal location. Noca and Vegeta both dropped to the ground and powered up. Noca flashed Super Saiyan and Vegeta continued to Super Saiyan 2. He was still pushing Noca and so badly wanted to see that boy become a Super Saiyan 2 as well. The Prince had been trying his hardest with Noca, but it just wasn't happening. He had done it before, but for some reason Noca couldn't replicate those abilities in an all-out battle with Vegeta.

Something had to give sooner or later. Whether it was Vegeta's commitment or Noca's power…something really had to give. Noca moved into a stance, but Vegeta maintaining his confidence and high stature, chose not to. The teen knew this was one of his many ways of trying to intimidate his opponents, so Noca knew to ignore that and push forward with his attempts at trying to beat Vegeta. Noca hadn't been able to walk away from a training session with some sort of victory under his belt and that was beginning to frustrate him.

Noca focussed in Vegeta's direction and pounced towards him at a startling pace. Vegeta closed his eyes and let the smug smirk crawl across his face. Noca didn't notice this confidence and continued his attack. He swung a fist towards Vegeta's face, but that was so easily blocked when the prince lifted his hand in time to stop the punch in its tracks. He then opened his eyes and swiftly phased away. Noca fell forward a little, but quickly straightened up and turned to the right. He knew that's where Vegeta was, but he still wasn't prepared. The proud Saiyan charged in and smashed a kick into Noca's face and sent the boy rolling across the ground. Noca's body scraped across the dirt and he had to throw out a hand and grab onto the ground to stop himself.

He returned to his feet, but only to see Vegeta dropping in towards him with a punch. Noca had to step back and jump away as Vegeta's fist slammed down on the hard surface. The Prince looked up as Noca was quickly ascending. In an attempt to take advantage Noca threw a blast down at his superior in the hopes of it being a surprise. Vegeta was unfazed by the attack and simply swatted the blast back in the teen's direction. Noca's eyes widened as the light slashed right past his face, narrowly missing his skin, Noca did feel the breeze from it though. The teen almost froze due to the slight surprise of that attack and it allowed Vegeta to capitalize. The prince was already charging up at Noca and managed to land a strong gut-punch due to Noca's lapse in concentration.

The boy bent over due to the swift impact and as he did Vegeta pulled his arm back and then unleashed another punch, but this one hit Noca squarely in the face catching Noca off-guard and causing him to fall back ever so slightly. As he did, Vegeta grabbed Noca's leg and swung him in the opposite direction and launched him towards the ground. As he let go Vegeta also began his next movement, which was to follow Noca and continue attacking. Vegeta was going to speed up Noca's journey towards the ground and he did this by hammering his fist into the boy's gut and letting him slam down, back first, into the ground.

Noca felt the pain sting all the way along his spine and it cause him to open his eyes almost as wide as they could go. This meant he had clear view of the next attack, but whether or not he would be able to avoid it would be left to his perception. Luckily, Noca managed to roll to the side just as Vegeta's foot slammed down right beside his. Noca needed to claim the momentum from here. He spun on the floor and managed to take Vegeta's legs out from under him. The Prince landed on his back and Noca quickly jumped up and was about to crash his knee down into the Prince's gut, but he managed to phase at the right moment and Noca instead struck the dirt.

The teen was give no time to focus or look up as Vegeta blazed in from the left and slammed his knee right into the side of Noca's head. The impact was certainly surprising and Noca was not prepared for how much strength was put into the attack. The teen was lifted from the ground and flew across the ground and slammed into a huge rock formation. He was indented deep into the formation and had to power up to get the strength to charge out. As he blasted from the rock, Noca shattered the entire thing due to the sheer force he exerted. He aimed right for Vegeta and attempted to slam a damaging punch right into Vegeta's face, but the Prince was easily able to throw up his right arm to block it. The power was absorbed by Vegeta like nothing ever hit him and Noca was certainly disappointed by another failed attempt, but he knew not to give in. Vegeta swung his left arm around to try and land a punch on Noca, but the teen saw it coming and was able to dodge underneath it mere seconds before it struck its target.

Noca then spun and landed a crushing kick into Vegeta's ribs. The blow was enough to get Vegeta back to the ground and he had to back away a little to get used to the pain and prepare for another attack, but Noca moved swiftly to shoot his knee right into Vegeta's gut. The teen then followed up with a strong right hook, and then he continued with an equally powerful left hook. Noca was hoping to take a very heavy advantage with the finisher of this small combo. He was about to end it with punch right into the centre of Vegeta's face, but this simple finish wasn't allowed to hit its target. Vegeta had shot up a hand and caught the fist with no problems. Noca was certainly crushed but yet another failed attempt to take the advantage and was left to cry out in pain as Vegeta twisted Noca's arm until he heard the satisfying crack and then he plunged his fist deep into Noca's torso. He then rose up and launched his knee right up into the teen's face and then performed a spinning kick that threw Noca through the air one again.

As Noca was sent away through the air, Vegeta took a brief moment to crack his neck before rapidly phasing behind the teen and he was prepared to make an attempt, but all of a sudden Noca phased from view and reappeared behind the Prince. To say Vegeta was shocked was certainly an understatement, but the Prince made a quick move and he too phased again and this time he was behind Noca. The teen had just narrowly missed his kick and with Vegeta now behind him he was caught off-guard by the sudden fist into the back of his head. Noca fired towards the ground and upon making connection with the dirt he bounced up and across the surface until rolling to an eventual stop. Unfortunately, his final position happened to be in a load of mud…face-first to make things worse.

The teen slowly lifted up to his feet and attempted to wipe the mud off with his arm, but that arm was also covered in dirt. Noca saw the futility in his attempt and instead hastily turned around to look up at a charging Vegeta. Noca furrowed his brow and narrowed his vision. He aimed his focus on the Saiyan Prince and powered up as extensively as he could, before rising off the ground ever so slightly and then blasting off at a tremendous pace. Both Saiyans continued towards each other and then crashed into each other in mid-air creating a massive shock wave that vibrated throughout the whole of the fight area. The ground shook for a few miles and all the animals in the area decided to vacate their resting areas and leave the Saiyans to their battle.

Instantly after the clash occurred and the shockwaves erupted, Noca was flung back from the sheer output of power from the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta certainly held the upper hand and was in the perfect position to hold his advantage as Noca crashed back into the ground once again. The teen struck the ground and immediately jumped up and blasted towards Vegeta again, but a swift movement and phasing from the Prince meant that Noca missed his target. Vegeta reappeared right behind Noca and slowly raised his arm. Noca's lapse in concentration meant he was almost oblivious to Vegeta's presence, but when he did finally feel the power level, he was already too late. Noca swung around to try and land a punch, but Vegeta unleased a Ki blast from that one hand and it exploded against Noca's head and the boy was sent blitzing through the sky again.

Vegeta phased again and this time he was above the teen. He performed a quick overhead kick and sent Noca's rolling towards the ground again. The Prince turned to face down and flew at a fizzling pace to catch up with the boy. Vegeta made it to Noca's body, but instead of turning there and then to perform an attack he instead flew past him and was about to punch up at the oncoming body. This plan scarpered when Noca managed to twist awkwardly in the air and despite the pace at which he was moving, managed to maintain control. Noca aimed his hands towards Vegeta and fired a large Ki blast at his superior. The energy flashed through the air and struck the ground right in front of Vegeta. The resulting explosion was enough to make Noca feel as if he had accomplished part of his attack, but when Vegeta flicked his wrist and the energy that came with it caused the smoked cloud to disappear, Noca couldn't help but feel dejected.

The Prince had remained unaffected by the attack and was appearing to be quite smug about it. Noca cursed to himself and then started to back away in an attempt to gain a fair distance between the two. Vegeta smirked at Noca's attempt and then threw his arms out and started to power up a little more. Despite what seemed like a reasonably small power increase, Vegeta's pace certainly grew and he shot towards Noca at a brilliant speed. The teen was give no chance to make even the slightest attempt at a block, as Vegeta plunged a powerful fist right into the centre of Noca's chest and the teen was sent stumbling away. He had been effectively winded and would need to regain his breath before being able to make his own attack.

Vegeta, obviously, capitalised on this and sent an uppercut into Noca's throat and then to finish off this little onslaught, the Prince span and performed the perfect roundhouse kick that sent Noca's skimming across the ground and bouncing against a few rocks before coming to a stop against a plateau. Noca pulled out of the rock and dropped to his hands and knees. He was tired and really needed to get some rest right now, but he knew that Vegeta wanted Noca to think like this. The Prince was waiting for Noca to show a truly large weakness in this session, but the teen was certain of his ability to keep going.

He quickly got to his feet and was about to move forwards, but he collapsed to one knee this time and his breathing was quite erratic. Noca wasn't in a state of mind to keep going, but he wanted to prove himself. Vegeta sighed and rolled his eyes before rising to the air and then charging towards the boy. Noca looked up and knew he needed to act as swiftly as his body would allow. He jumped back to his feet and then performed a couple of backflips to gain a distance. Vegeta quickly altered his direction though and managed to fly right up to Noca and smashed a powerful fist into his face. The impact lifted Noca from his feet once more and he was carried through the air until he eventually connected with the ground again.

Once still, Noca tried standing up to make a point of continuing, but Vegeta had stopped. He sent the boy one last look before dropping to base level and turning his back on the teen.

" **You are no concentrating enough and there is a lack of progress,"** Vegeta stated before lifting into the air and shooting off back home. Noca just stood there and stared up into the sky wondering what he should do. He was far to tired to attempt any training on his own so he just needed to head back to the house and get some rest.

The teen returned to base level and finally started to make his way back to the house. He was far too exhausted to fly it though so a simple walk would have to suffice.

Upon his return, Pan had come to his aid and wanted to help clean him up and get him settled in, but Noca just let her know he was going to sleep and regain his strength. Luckily, Noca did in fact have a Senzu bean so he could use one of those, but…Noca knew this could certainly be of some help to his power, perhaps even his endurance. If he could recover from these injuries without use of a machine or bean, then maybe it could have some sort of affect on his power or even his endurance.

Those thoughts were on Noca's mind as he decided to sink into the bath rather than have a shower. He was in too much pain to stand for that time so he preferred the choice of relaxing. After some time, he realised he needed to get out and make it to his bed. He limped through the bathroom and then from the door to his bed and besides a couple of stumbles he made it with relative ease.

Pan, meanwhile, wanted to go and see her boyfriend, but he not only seemed really exhausted…he was also quite disheartened by something. She didn't really know what happened with those training sessions, but the more Noca returned in pain, the more she felt a strong need to say something about it. And you know what? She was going to!

Pan hopped out of bed and made her way out into the hallway and quickly to Noca's door. She even contemplated walking in unannounced, but decided that it was best she knock. Noca replied by simply telling her to come in. The Raven-Haired teen pushed in and saw Noca laying on the bed, still in his towel from the bathroom and he looked completely exhausted and the bruises and cuts on his body made her want to look away. Pan only had one thing to say about this as she rushed to his side.

" **Take a damn Senzu, Noca!"** She half yelled at her boyfriend. Noca just groaned and sly sat up, wincing all the while. Noca's winces even made Pan wince.

" **Pan, I'll be fine…I just need rest…"** Noca had more to say, but Pan interrupted him far too quickly.

" **Yes, you need to rest from all this stupid training with Vegeta!"** Pan wasn't suggesting this…she was commanding it. Noca understood her concern, but he had too much of that Saiyan stubbornness to listen. He just sighed and lay back down, but kept his eyes open and face the ceiling. Pan dropped to her knees beside Noca's bed and lay her head beside him. **"I hate seeing you in this pain…I want it to stop…"**

Noca didn't know what to say to her. She wanted something that he could so easily give to her, but Vegeta would always find a way to force Noca into training and he certainly wasn't strong enough to make Vegeta understand otherwise. Pan began to sob a little and Noca didn't want to hear it. He was feeling far to guilty and he had no idea of what he should be doing. He lifted a hand to his face and rubbed his eyes. He had no idea what to say. Pan got up and got on the bed and lay next to Noca, cuddling up to him and tightly as she could.

" **If you need to keep training then promise me something…"** She whispered her request. Noca looked down at her and wondered what her request could be. **"Cause him as much pain as he does you."**

Noca was surprised by that. He wasn't really expecting Pan to actually come out with something like that, but he couldn't deny that he had already been trying his hardest to do exactly what Pan had just asked of him. He wouldn't let up any time soon though and now that Pan really wanted him to do this then he would carry on with all his attempts and continued to try his hardest in every single training session.

" **I will Pan…don't worry,"** Noca assured her. He put his arms around her and she curled into him a little more and nuzzled her head against his chest. The two of them were really comfortable like this, but they knew they could stay this way. For one, Noca was still in his towel and they both needed to get to sleep for school the next day.

Pan reluctantly got up off of Noca's bed, planted a quick kiss on his lips and then went back to her own room. Noca sat up properly and quickly grabbed a shirt and pair of shorts to wear to bed and he lazily dumped the towel on the floor. He turned in his bed, got comfortable and fell asleep almost instantly.

The next day brought about a strange phone-call for Noca. Of all the people to contact him during the school day, he could honestly say he never expected Mr Satan to ring him. It was a little confusing and uncomfortable. While he had spoken to Mr Satan in the past, they never really had a proper conversation. Apparently he had finally received money from the revenue that the tournament had brought it and felt guilty about not distributing it among the people that really deserved it. He had already given some to Videl and even helped out Chi-Chi, but he had also decided that Noca deserved something for his efforts in helping to save the city. While Noca had died in that fight and technically failed, Mr Satan recognised that Noca would certainly be someone to lay his life on the line for others. And the added point that he primarily did it for Pan, well…that made Mr Satan love him that much more.

He presented Noca with a small sum of 100,000 Zeni (Roughly $900). Noca felt that it was a bit of a large fee for him. He had never had that much money. Sure he now lived with a wealthy family, but that money wasn't his. The money Satan was presenting him with would 100% be his. Noca arrived at the Satan Mansion after school, without Pan, to collect the money and thank Mr Satan. When asked what he would spend it on, Noca knew the one true answer…

He was going to use it to buy Pan the perfect Christmas present.

That was what happened on that interesting Wednesday. Thursday also had school, but instead of seeing Mr Satan, Noca had to see Vegeta and that meant he had to train. Noca was still committed to ascending and finally beating Vegeta in one of these sessions, but he fully understood it would still be a great struggle. Friday didn't have a training session and Noca wasn't given any more money, but he did finally organise meeting up with Kareshi and Dom on the Saturday. The girls also decided they would be getting their Christmas shopping that day as well, but they would have to make sure not to bump into each other. Noca and Pan would meet their friends at the mall and then the boys would go off to get their presents for the girls and vice-versa.

It would be interesting. The first Christmas that Noca would be buying someone a present and he could actually say the money was his own. (Kind of)

* * *

 _Saturday 15_ _th_ _December Age 792_

Walking through the mall, Noca and Kareshi were both at a complete loss for what gifts they should be trying to buy for Pan and Bra respectively. Both of them argued that neither knew what to buy for someone who basically had everything and that was severely frustrating. Dom was lucky not to really have to buy anyone a gift, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to be helpful. He would try his best to assist the new friends.

" **What kind of things do you want to get the girls?"** Dom questioned as the trio stood by a fountain.

" **It needs to be something personal…"** Noca mentioned while looking to the ground and concentrating.

" **Well, unless the gift you want to get her is on the floor in front of you, I guess you should get that head up and really think about it,"** Dom responded in almost quite a commanding tone. Noca cocked his head to the side and smirked at his new friend. **"What about you Kareshi?"**

" **Bra really needs to like whatever I get her!"** Kareshi exclaimed. He looked really worried about this.

" **Ok, well I think you'll need more help than Noca then,"** Dom stated as he sighed and turned around to look at the shops around them. He explained to the two of them that they will need to head around a lot of different shops to get a few ideas. Dom spotted a bookshop and that led to an idea that he was sure could help Kareshi out. He smirked to himself and told the others to come with him.

The trio headed into the bookstore and Dom knew what section he wanted to go to. Kareshi had other ideas and his attention was caught by a book that had a picture of a half-naked woman on the front. Dom had to grab the boy's arm and pull him along so they could keep on task. Noca stopped to check out the book quickly, but realised what it was a quickly put it down. He looked around nervously and then walked towards the fiction section. He knew that if he was to find something for Pan in here it was most likely in that part.

He scouted across a fair amount of Novels, Comics, Graphic Novels & Manga, but didn't actually find anything he saw as good enough. He did see something interesting though. An author with the surname Brief. He picked up the book, titled Chako the Space Policeman and flicked through the pages. At the back of the back was a picture of the novelist. A blonde haired woman by the name of Tights Brief. He was sure he had seen her picture somewhere before. Based on the face her name was Brief she must be some relation to Bulma. Noca just put the book back and continued on to find Kareshi and Dom.

When he got to them he saw that Dom was searching through a large section of books and that Kareshi wasn't paying too much attention and just looking around. He was probably just glancing at the books and ignoring the titles. He wasn't the best person to buy books with. The section was Science and Technology so Noca instantly knew what Dom's idea was.

" **Do you really think you can help him?"** Noca asked Dom, quietly.

" **I think I have an idea on a book Bra would love…she'll definitely appreciate it as a gift,"** Dom stated with a weak smile. He then added another part to his sentence, but in a mumble, **"Even if Kareshi's the one giving it to her…"**

Noca looked back at Dom and smiled before carrying on with his search.

The girls weren't having that good of a time either. They weren't struggling as much as the boys were, but they weren't doing perfectly with their searching. Bra had decided that she was pretty much going to buy clothes that she wanted Kareshi to wear and she tried to convince Pan to do the same thing, but she was adamant that she was fine with Noca making his own fashion choices. Bra said that she would find Noca some nice clothes then. Pan let her, after all…she wanted to get something different and special for Noca. If she could find something that is. We all know how her gift search turned out last time. Even though Pan did disagree with Bra and buying clothes for Noca she went and did that anyway, only she approached it differently to Bra. Pan decided she would buy what she thought Noca would like to wear. Holline and Kiera had decided they were gonna buy their gifts together to make things easier for them.

Back with the boys and the trio had just left the bookstore and Dom had managed to convince Kareshi to get the two books he had picked up.

" **Listen Kareshi. Bra loves this type of technology and I know she'll love this author. These two books are perfect for her, trust me,"** Dom pleaded with the other teen. Kareshi still wasn't quite convinced even though he had already gone ahead and purchased the two books. Noca was a little bored of hearing them bicker over the books. He knew they were good choices and knew that Kareshi should respect Dom's judgement based on the fact that he and Bra shared similar interests.

" **Stop arguing you too, Bra will love the books Kareshi,"** Noca explained, helping to but the boy at ease.

" **You sure?"** Kareshi questioned.

" **Does Dom say she'll like them?"** Noca followed up.

" **Yeah,"** Kareshi murmured in response. Noca had nothing left to say and neither did Kareshi or Dom. Noca nodded to the two of them before turning on the spot and walking off to carry on his search for Pan's present. It was advised that Kareshi go off and try to find another present he can get Bra as well so that he was actually giving her something of personal value. This meant that Dom would be able to assist Noca this time around.

" **Does she happen to like books?"** Dom asked in a sarcastic tone. Noca knew it was a joke and just chuckled along with his new friend. Noca told Dom that he had an idea of something that Pan wanted, but wasn't sure if he should buy it or not. Dom, obviously wanting to prove how helpful he could be, asked Noca what it was. The Saiyan didn't answer and instead guided him to the store that he needed to go to.

The two of them stood outside of a small, but very nice looking jewellery store. Yes, this meant that the present Noca was thinking of purchasing would be rather expensive. Maybe not overly so, but a lot in terms of a 14-year-old buying something for his girlfriend at Christmas.

" **Are you sure?"** Dom questioned. There was no sense of concern or negativity from Dom and instead he was genuinely asking if this was what Noca wanted to buy her. Dom's positivity was encouraging to Noca and made him feel as if he would be making the right decision in buying this.

" **She pointed it out the last time we were here and I just felt…"** Noca paused and looked back at the window and at the price. 70,000 Zeni wasn't exactly cheap, but he saw the look on Pan's face and he knew he had to get it for her. **"I felt it was the perfect present to get her."**

Dom looked back at the jewellery, which was a very nice and shiny necklace/bracelet combo. The blond teen the returned his gaze to Noca and thought on what he could say.

" **I know it isn't necessarily the nicest thing in the store, the most expensive thing or even the shiniest, but…but it's what she wanted,"** Noca explained to Dom and those words alone were enough to confirm exactly what he should say.

" **Get it for her,"** Dom finally said. Noca turned to face his new friend and had a slight look of questioning.

" **You sure it's appropriate?"**

" **Do you love her?"** Dom asked in response to the question posed by the Saiyan. Noca looked back to the window and nodded once. **"That's your answer."**

Noca turned to his friend once more. Smiled at him. Patted him on the back and then walked into the shop to make his purchase. Dom was certainly happy to have been able to help today, but he couldn't deny to himself that he was jealous of Kareshi being able to give Bra those books. He would much rather be the person to do it, but the girl had a boyfriend and Dom had morals. And besides, he didn't really feel that he could get a girl like Bra, but after what he's done…what girl would take him?

Dom finally shook these thought out of his head and entered the store as Noca was about to finalise his purchase.

Back with the girls and Pan was starting to get into quite a panic about how she didn't find anything "special" for Noca and the evening was coming to an end. She was rushing from store-to-store desperately trying to find something before the girls decided to go and meet the boys. The other three were trying their hardest to keep the raven-haired Saiyan calm, but it was proving to be quite the task. Pan took a moment to sit herself down and relax a bit, but only at the request of her friends.

" **Why is it so hard to shop for him?"** Pan exclaimed as he sunk into a chair and put her hands over her face. The other girls finally sat down too and they were pretty tired.

" **You'll be ok, Pan. Sometimes these things take time,"** Kiera said, in her best attempt at trying to keep her calm. Pan took her hands off her face and glared in the blonde's direction.

" **I didn't even get him anything last time…"** Pan's expression softened and she looked dead ahead again. **"I'm the worst girlfriend…"**

Pan's hands were back on her face and she just felt like screaming. She was getting really frustrated and letting he emotions get the better of her. She didn't know whether to feel angry or sad about this. Bra certainly didn't like her friend speaking like this and moved to comfort the girl. She put her arm around her long-time best friend.

" **Listen Pan, you'll find something very soon, I know it,"** Bra said in a very assuring tone. **"I don't have the best time shopping for Kareshi, but I always keep at it."**

" **Yeah Pan!"** Holline said as she sat down as well. **"Noca was fine with it last time and remember what he's come from and what he has now. Anything would be special to him, as long as it came from you!"**

" **Noca wouldn't want you getting yourself into a mess over some gift…all he wants is to spend time with you!"** Kiera said, getting her point in there as well. Pan looked up and at her three closest friends and knew that they were all right. They were saying exactly what Pan needed to hear right now. She was getting into a panic about something small and really needed to relax herself. She shook her head and stood up.

" **Thank you, I needed to hear all that, I can't let myself get into a mess about some gift. I need to remain strong and confident!"** Pan stated in her most confident and proud tone. The other three stood up and they all hugged each other before deciding to call it a day and then go to meet the boys.

The group all returned to their homes after what had been a pretty exhausting day of shopping. It had been reasonably busy during the Christmas season and they had spent all day at the Satan City mall. By the end of it Noca had decided that he hated people and never wanted to experience that again. The only response he received from Pan was "Get used to it." That certainly didn't make him feel any better about Christmas in the future. He didn't have to think about it for too long though as once the couple got home they both hid their presents in their rooms before returning downstairs and relaxing in the living room together.

Gohan was yet to get home from work so it was just Videl and Chi-Chi there, but the the pregnant mother reminded Noca of something that he had somehow managed to push to the back of his head.

" **Vegeta's still coming here later."**

Noca's heart felt like it had been crushed by those words and he felt like crying. All he did was close his eyes and slouch into the chair. He was in no mood to be training after the day he had. Sure, Saiyans had way better stamina than humans so after a day of shopping he really should be able to train, but he was back at school and had still be sticking to the same training schedule so that definitely burned him out this week.

Pan knew Noca was feeling really annoyed about the coming training session so she decided to help him feel better by wrapping her arms around him and snuggling up with him on the sofa. Noca embraced the contact from Pan and wrapped his arms around her as well. The two of them were so comfortable laying there together and didn't pay attention to the fact that they were both drifting off to sleep. For a split second Noca remembered he would need to be awake for training, but he was just far too comfortable with Pan right now that the only words going through his mind were, "Screw Vegeta."

Of course, as expected, Vegeta arrived. The only difference was, for the first time since he had known Noca and had been training him, he had a change of heart upon seeing the teen couple together. He saw them both sleeping on the sofa together and he noticed that not only was Noca peaceful, but even Pan looked really content there. Vegeta somehow realised he was a better man than to disturb the couple. The Prince turned around walked back out of the house and took off back home.

Lucky Noca.

* * *

Sorry if you're here for the big story moments and the important fights, but I do need to make this filler content. This story is also classed as romance so I do need to focus some moments on Noca and Pan. I'm also just trying to develop characters as they go through their lives. It's the way I always wanted to write this story, but I will definitely take a step back with the filler content in the next story.

Remember, the next story will have 6 arcs in all and only 1 of those is a filler arc. 2 are based on the recent movies and the other three are all plot advancing. The movie arcs will be canon to the story as a whole, but they aren't necessarily important. I just wanted to have Beerus in my universe in some way and really wanted to write for Freeza. Although having Beerus and Whis does help set up for the future of this story as a whole!

Enough from me for today though. I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did, please leave me a very friendly REVIEW! I am just 2 away from equalling my record of 33 on a story, so please help me smash that!

REVIEW! I will answer all appropriate questions!

Next Time… _Chapter 17: 'Tis the Season_

P.S. Sorry the Christmas stuff has all come in February…didn't plan for that.


	17. Arc III: 'Tis the Season

Hey…well…it has certainly been quite a while, but don't worry. I'm always working on this story…I've just been very busy recently so I haven't had as much time as I would like when it comes to working on this story, but here is Chapter 17 and I feel it's quite good. Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17: 'Tis the Season**_

Noca seemed to endure quite an uneventful weekend, aside from the whole Saturday shopping, but Vegeta didn't show up on Sunday so Noca managed to get an extra day of rest from his tough training sessions. Pan and Noca both had a relaxed day and considering the following week would be the last before the Christmas holidays there wasn't actually much homework that needed doing. Monday rolled around next and the teens were back at school, but once the day was over Noca was forced to take part in a tough training session that would help make up for the last three days without one.

Noca's progress had pretty much peaked. He wasn't getting anywhere with the simple training sessions with Vegeta and that was beginning to annoy him to the point where he really wanted to give up. The Prince would never allow that so Noca vowed never to let him know those thoughts had crossed his mind. Tuesday was an ordinary school day, as was Wednesday, but Vegeta's onslaught of training sessions continued and Noca was struggling to hide his frustration. Thursday had things returning to the ordinary, and finally we come to Friday. The last day of the current term.

 _Friday 21_ _st_ _December Age 792_

The teens all managed to have a semi-relaxed last day and once it was over they agreed to meet each other outside the gates to talk about what they would all be up to during the holidays. Both Dom and Kareshi suggested to Noca that they should all arrange some time to meet up and hang out during the holidays.

" **I just think we could probably all hang out, it would be fun,"** Kareshi suggested as he leant against the school fence. Noca just shrugged his shoulders in a "Maybe" fashion.

" **I agree,"** Dom spoke up, **"I think we could like…I don't know…meet up for New Years…"**

Kareshi seemed to take a strong liking to Dom's suggestion and became rather excited.

" **That would be awesome!"** The Brief boyfriend half exclaimed. **"I was thinking of coming to see Bra for New Year anyway. If we all meet up…"**

" **It would be rather interesting,"** Dom finished off as he smirked in Noca's direction.

Noca looked between the two of them and then to Bra and Pan. The two girls didn't seem fazed by the talk of these plans and Bra was quite supportive of the idea.

" **We've promised to see Holline and Kiera as well so we can get them to come over as well,"** The Blue-Haired girl suggested as she turned to the year-younger teens. They both seemed open to the idea as well.

" **Awesome,"** Kareshi said as he patted Noca on the back.

" **My Mom was thinking of having some sort of party for New Year so I guess we can get this to be a rather big party and invite a few people,"** Bra explained to all her friends. After solidifying that this would be the main plans for them to meet up during the holidays, they all decided to say bye for the time being and the group split. Dom, Kiera and Holline headed towards their homes. Bra and Kareshi went off together as they wanted to spend a little time together before Christmas/New Year and all that was left was Pan and Noca as they took off and started to head toward their home.

Pan had actually been looking forward to this night all week. Her parents were visiting Mr Satan for the night so the teens were hoping to have a quiet night in together. It would be the first time in a while that they would actually be alone and she was struggling to hide her excitement. Noca was looking forward to it as well, but he knew that something would come along and wreck it, but he just didn't want to upset Pan yet. She was far too happy right now and Noca didn't want to be the one to ruin that.

Upon arriving home, Pan was finally informed about the reason their night wouldn't go the way they wanted it to be. Standing just outside their door was a certain Saiyan Prince that just loved to ruin the happiness of others.

" **Doesn't look like we'll be getting any time together, not with our babysitter here…"** Noca stated as he sighed and turned expecting to see a pretty upset or enraged Pan. The raven-haired girl sighed and cursed under her breath before taking a deep breath and making her decision.

" **Guess I may as well watch you guys train…"** She suggested as Noca proceeded indoors to get his training gear on. Noca was going to take his time getting ready but knew he would only antagonise Vegeta and make the training session exponentially tougher for himself.

Meanwhile, outside Vegeta and Pan stood waiting for Noca to return downstairs so they could get on with their training session, but there weren't any words being exchange between the two. Vegeta was stood facing away from the house with his arms folded and his eyes closed and Pan just leant against the wall by the front door as she waited for Noca. She was glaring in Vegeta's direction at the same time as well. This man was ruining any chance that Noca and Pan had of actually spending quality time together and she wanted to voice her concerns, but the Prince would just brush them off and that would only serve to infuriate her much more so it wasn't worth doing.

Noca eventually returned down the stairs and the trio moved to a safe distance away from the house so that the training could commence. Vegeta took his normal, relaxed stance and waited for Noca to be ready. The Prince was looking forward to this session, he knew that with Pan's presence there would certainly be a different approach from Noca.

" **Just going to let you know boy, I don't want to hurt your pride…"** Vegeta said in an almost sarcastic tone. That was enough to ruffle Noca's feathers a little. The teen grunted in annoyance and flashed to his full powered state. Vegeta proceeded to power up to his Super Saiyan limit and waited for Noca to make the first move.

He didn't have to wait very long. Less than 10 seconds probably. Noca charged instantly and struck a powerful right hook into the side of Vegeta's face. The older Saiyan stumbled to the side and had to shake off the attack, but Noca still wasn't giving him time. He proceeded forward again and smashed his fist squarely into the centre of Vegeta's face and watched him fall back. The teen then swung his leg around in a very swift motion and was about to kick him in the side of the head, but the Prince threw up a hand and caught the foot. A slight movement and Vegeta was aiming a fist towards Noca's gut, but a quick phase certainly sorted out that situation and Noca landed his knee into Vegeta's lower back.

Vegeta arched in pain and fell forward a little, but Noca wasn't about giving him a chance to recuperate and take any sort of advantage so his kicked the Prince in the back and sent him stumbling forward a lot quicker and he eventually fell to the ground. Noca lowered his leg and then moved into a stance, finally giving Vegeta some much needed breathing room.

" **I think it's me that's hurting your pride…right Vegeta?"** Noca questioned in a patronising tone. Vegeta got back to his feet and glared in the teen's direction. He quickly cracked his neck and phased at such a pace that Noca certainly wasn't ready. The Prince reappeared in front of Noca about half-a-second before he smashed his fist right into the Teen's gut. Noca coughed up some Saliva and bent forward after that hit. Vegeta pulled his fist back and almost let Noca stumble into the ground, but he quickly grabbed the boy by his chest and threw him across the ground until he smashed against a rock. Noca's back cracked as he landed against the rock and he let out a pained grunt. Pan winced a little, but knew Noca had endured far worse and knew he would pull through.

" **You need to think again, Boy."** Vegeta said as he looked over at Noca as he slowly pulled up whilst wincing due to the pain. **"My Pride is intact."**

Vegeta smirked and then powered up, charging forward to proceed with the next attack, but Noca wasn't going to be bested again. The teen too made the decision to power up, giving himself a better chance. Vegeta was coming in a lot closer and Noca knew he needed to move quickly to give himself the chance to take the lead back for himself. He powered up a lot and that caused his aura to explode out of him and shattered the rock he was above. The teen then charged forward and aimed to smash a strong punch at Vegeta, but the Prince too had the same idea and the two had to catch the others fist to ensure neither was hit.

The connection resulted in a slight wave of energy emanating from their bodies and shaking the area a little and unsettling the raven-haired girl watching by the side. Both Saiyans were shown to be rather equal in strength at the time and Pan was happy that Noca wasn't struggling too much. The boy knew that he wasn't equal though. Vegeta was holding back and that was pretty surprising considering he usually went all out. Was it something to do with Pan watching, or did Vegeta realise that he couldn't just keep throwing everything at Noca and hope it will make a difference? Whatever it was, Noca wanted to take the advantage.

Noca powered up some more and pushed his energy onto Vegeta and managed to free his fist from the Prince's grip and then sent his knee up into Vegeta's gut. The Prince pulled back and swung his own fist forward in a rather rushed attempt at striking Noca. The teen was caught ever so slightly off-guard, but slightly threw up a hand and caught the punch. He quickly twisted the arm and charged a fist right into Vegeta's chest and that sent him falling back in the air a little bit more. The Prince slowly looked up at the teen and smirked slightly. He then charged his energy some more and flashed into a Super Saiyan 2. Noca wasn't looking forward to this now and hoped that Vegeta would get it over and done with quickly.

The Prince rocketed towards Noca and smashed his head against the teen's and that knocked Noca out of the air a little bit. The boy struggled to steady himself, but managed to get it done rather quickly only to have Vegeta drop down and land a powerful kick into Noca's face. There was a slight crack and Noca was sent falling into the ground below. He twisted through the air on the way down and ended up landing on his front. It sent some pain through his body, but he was able to pull himself back up simply. He was about to charge back towards Vegeta, but was caught by surprise when Pan called out.

" **Hey!"** The girl said, grabbing Noca's attention and causing him to stumble a little. He turned around to see that Pan was busy stretching, but he wasn't really sure why. **"I'm getting kinda cold, maybe I could join you guys?"**

Noca wasn't sure what he should say to that and just seemed to stare at his girlfriend for a second. Vegeta looked down to the ground and started to get some sort of idea. He knew that Noca needed his training, but this could be something interesting. Vegeta folded his arms and started to descend to the ground at an easy pace. The Prince touched down and walked towards the house.

" **Why not?"** Vegeta uttered casually as he passed the teens. **"Let's see what you've got."**

Pan looked at Vegeta as he walked past her and she smirked at this chance to test her skills some more. Noca still didn't know how to react to these new developments. He was still quiet and just looking from Pan to Vegeta over and over. Pan walked up to him and smiled up at her boyfriend.

" **What do you say? Wanna fight me?"** Pan questioned with a challenging grin plastered on her face. Noca was still very unsure, but knew Pan wouldn't take too kindly to being told she wasn't strong enough to face him. He would just have to go with it. He just nodded and Pan did a little hop before walking off to the fighting space. Noca shook his head and then turned around to follow his girlfriend. He took a big gulp as he prepared for this. What would Pan do if he beat her? He really didn't want to fight his own girlfriend, that just seemed far too strange.

Pan was just performing a couple last few stretches and was ready to go. Noca moved into a defensive stance, implying that he wanted Pan to take the starting attack. Pan knew Noca was trying to make it so that she would have the advantage because he didn't really want to be fighting her, but she would give him a reason to fight back. The two of them were almost ready to go, but just before Pan jumped forward to begin her attack Noca lowered his power so that Pan would still have a chance. He still remained Super Saiyan, but due to his comfort in that form he didn't even feel it.

Pan threw a strong punch and Noca threw up his arm to easily block it and he even saw a chance for an opening and the perfect opportunity to take control, but he didn't. Pan pulled back and then threw another fist in, this one connected with Noca's shoulder as he hadn't bothered to move for it. This gave him a chance to measure Pan's level of seriousness. Pan hadn't actually inflicted damage on Noca, but she did notice that her boyfriend wasn't really trying and that was frustrating her a little, but then she realised she could take this to her advantage and teach Noca a thing or two about her power.

She flipped away again and threw an ordinary Ki blast towards Noca's face. The teen swatted it away, but Pan had followed in behind her Ki blast and Noca hadn't noticed. He was about to dodge to the side, but stopped halfway and Pan managed to strike a kick against the side of his face. Noca fell to the side just a little and shook off the attack, but Pan was already coming in with another. She charged in with an uppercut, but the boy managed to arch his body and avoid the fist. He then grabbed Pan's arm and swung her around and let go to make he fly across the sky. She didn't land against anything so that was the sign that Noca wasn't intending to cause damage with that attack. Pan flipped and managed to level herself out in the air.

She saw that Noca was still pretty held back in terms of how much power he was letting out. She knew that she would struggle if he did try harder, but then she was also offended that he wasn't bothering to fight her. Pan would just have to frustrate him. The Raven-Haired teen charged up and took her power to a fair enough level before flashing forward and attempting to land a punch to her boyfriend's face. The Super Saiyan found it easy enough to move to the side and avoid the punch, but then Pan made an attacking attempt with her elbow, but the boy threw up his hand and caught the elbow without a problem. Pan was starting to grow a little frustrated and attempted a kick towards Noca's gut, but the Super Saiyan was once again quick to catch the attack.

All she wanted right now was for Noca to fight back and actually give her the chance to go all out. Pan was holding back as well, but she didn't have a reason to go all out if he wasn't even going to make any sort of attempt. It was making Pan feel bad and a little angry with him. Pan pulled herself from Noca's grip and twisted before charging in with a powerful barrage of punches. Noca had no trouble with avoiding or knocking away the punches, but he still didn't make any attempts towards his own offensive. Pan didn't give up with her attempts though. She just kept throwing punches and hoped that some of them would land.

Noca realised that Pan's movements were getting very sloppy and he was starting to feel guilty about that. He knew she wanted to try her best, but he was the one not giving her that chance. He took some time to think to himself about what he should do in the scenario, but he really didn't want to hurt her. Pan attempted to kick up into Noca's face and he easily caught the foot, but then Pan swung the other leg around and managed to kick Noca in the face after all. The Super Saiyan dropped back and shook it off again, but this time Pan didn't charge forward to continue her attack and instead she just hovered there in front of him. Vegeta ascended up towards the fighters and wanted to say what he needed to.

" **Noca, you're holding back a lot…why?"** The Prince questioned. Pan nodded in his direction and then glared at Noca.

" **Am I not good enough for you? Am I not a challenge?"** Pan questioned in a somewhat aggressive tone.

" **Well…I just…I don't want to hurt you…"** Noca said softly hoping that Pan would understand, but she clearly didn't like being treated like a weakling.

" **I can handle myself thank you!"** She burst out.

" **She's a Saiyan, Noca,"** Vegeta spoke up again. **"You should treat her as such and fight back."**

Noca looked between the two of them and was starting to clearly feel like he was on the losing side. He sighed, looked towards the ground and then shook his head before returning his eyes towards Pan.

" **Fine…I'll try harder, but you better fight at your best as well Pan."** Noca instructed her. She just raised her eyebrows and then moved into an attack stance and showed she was ready. Vegeta returned to the ground and before Noca even got a chance to move Pan had charged forward. She attempted to smash a fist against Noca's face, but the boy lifted up his arm and blocked it before twisting around Pan and taking her arms into a lock. The girl managed to react quickly to this and flipped up, managing to land a knee to Noca's face as she turned in the air. Noca fell away, but then he felt Pan's energy coming towards him and he had to move out of the way. Pan was quick though and managed to alter her direction and kick Noca in the ribs.

The boy bent in slight pain, but recovered without any issues and was prepared for any other oncoming attack. Pan flew towards him and started unleashing a barrage of punches, but she seemed to have put a lot more power into her attempts and was coming closer to actually striking Noca this time. He was having a harder time of trying to knock away any punches or dodge some of the easier ones. Pan smirked to herself as she knew she was essentially backing Noca into a corner and then he would have to make an attack. However, in Noca's mind he was telling himself that he couldn't attack her and that he really shouldn't.

Pan had a punch that narrowly scraped past Noca's cheek and this caused a certain reaction from Noca. He didn't attack, but instead he chose to phase and gain some distance. He had moved higher into the air and because of his attempts at avoiding the fight Pan got annoyed and charged up to continue an attack. Pan threw a punch with her right that Noca dodged by moving to her left, but then Pan attempted another punch with her left and this time aimed for Noca's gut. The Super Saiyan avoided by arching and dodging back. Pan swiped at the air in a frustrated manner, hoping to land an attack, but to no avail. She shouted out in annoyance and then blasted a rather large Ki attack towards her boyfriend.

Noca's eyes widened and he moved to kick the Ki blast up into the air, but he left himself completely open for Pan as she powered in and thumped a power kick in Noca's gut. The boy bent over in pain and Pan had dropped off slightly and then performed a quick twist and smashed a kick against the right side of Noca's face. This had certainly been an attack that caught Noca off-guard and he was surprised by the sudden burst of energy from Pan, but he knew it was stemming from the anger she had towards the fact Noca wasn't putting in any real effort. She glared at her boyfriend as she turned around and moved in for another attack.

Pan powered up extensively and charged forwards at a tremendous pace, but Noca lifted his power a little and managed to get out of the way quickly. Pan growled in annoyance and turned around with Ki in her hand and thrust it right in Noca's face. The energy exploded upon impact and threw the boy back a little. He knew Pan's frustration was getting the better of her and she would soon become sloppy with her attacks. Noca knew that feeling all too well…it used to happen to him all the time when he had no concentration.

Pan had come to a complete halt and was just hovering there staring away from Noca. The boy knew he had really annoyed her and he felt bad, but he just didn't want to fight her.

" **Why haven't you tried to fight me?"** Pan asked, still not looking in Noca's direction. Noca didn't know what to tell her. He looked to ground and then back to Pan. She still wouldn't look at him. **"When you have an answer come tell me…"**

Pan dropped her power and then descended to the ground. Once she touched down she instantly made her way towards the house and slammed the door as she walked in. Noca shook his head and cursed to himself before finally returning to the ground and heading towards the house as well. Vegeta stopped him on the way.

" **Why didn't you fight her?"** The Prince asked in a genuinely curious tone.

" **You don't understand…"** Noca replied. That was all he had to say. He wasn't about to tell Vegeta his reasoning when he couldn't bring himself to even tell Pan yet. Vegeta just huffed and turned away.

" **Whatever…I'll see you for our next session soon."** The Prince said what he needed to and then blasted off back to West City. Noca watched as Vegeta turned into a tiny dot in the sky and then decided to head on inside. He needed to get the courage to actually tell Pan why he wouldn't fight her.

As Noca headed in and walked towards the kitchen he saw that Pan was sitting at the table, but was facing away from her boyfriend and just looking out of the window. Noca just stopped when he reached the doorway and stood there in silence. He still didn't know what to say and he kind of wanted Pan to speak first, but he still wouldn't know what to say and that would make things worse. She slowly turned around to face him and indicated towards the chair opposite her. Noca knew what she meant. He walked around the table and slowly sat in that seat and just stared at Pan. She didn't look angry, in fact she looked disappointed.

" **Tell me why...please,"** Pan requested in a calm and restrained tone. Noca could still sense the frustration there, but it wasn't as big now.

" **I…"** Noca still didn't know what to tell the girl. The words just weren't coming to mind. Pan slammed her hand down on the table as she started to let the anger show.

" **Just tell me! Do you think I'm too weak?"**

" **No…"** Noca answered quickly. He never thought that about her.

" **Then why?!"** Pan exclaimed as she threw her chair back.

" **I didn't want to hurt you again!"** Noca replied in a shout as he too pushed out of his chair. The two of them just continued to stare each other, but what Noca had said definitely resonated with his girlfriend. She pulled away from the table and brought her hands to her chest.

" **Do you mean...?"** Pan started to question, knowing what Noca meant by again. She had stopped short knowing it was sensitive topic for them both. Noca dropped back into his chair.

" **I know I didn't have control then…but it's still fresh in my memory…it hurts me…"** Noca put his hands on his head and looked down at the table. Pan slowly started to move and made her way towards Noca. She sat on his lap and slowly lifted his head so that it was level with hers. She then gingerly pushed in and placed her lips on his. The two shared a short kiss before embracing.

The rest of the evening was uneventful with Pan and Noca just spending it together. They did sit up until a little too late though and slept through most of their Saturday meaning they lost a lot of the weekend. Sunday was also a boring day just with some early preparations for Christmas at the Capsule Corp. compound. This meant that Gohan, Videl, Pan, Noca and Chi-Chi had already decided to go to the compound and stay there. This led to Noca having a training session with Vegeta in the Gravity Room, but it was cut short when Bulma requested Vegeta's assistance. This meant that we land on Monday…better known as…

 _Christmas Eve – Monday 24_ _th_ _December Age 792_

Noca had finally found a moment, during what had been a busy morning, to get some alone time and check over his gift for Pan. He still questioned his choice whenever he looked at it, but he did need to remember that Pan was the one who pointed it out to him and she had directly said she would like it. Noca had to just believe he had made the correct decision. Pan would love it.

Speaking of Pan, she too had a similar moment during the day where she was thinking about whether or not what she had got Noca would be good enough. She may not have got him a "special" present, but she just needed to remember what her friends had told her. Noca wouldn't mind, he wasn't the type of person to want all kinds of crap. He was just happy with the way life seemed to be at the moment. Pan used this time to wrap the presents she got Noca and the boy did the same thing. Once they were done it was time for Lunch and all the people staying at Capsule Corp. over Christmas were down in the dining room preparing to eat their lunch. Well…almost everyone staying there. Vegeta was currently off training on his own as always.

It had been a weird experience for Noca this Christmas. He had never paid the holiday much attention in the past and with his experiences on the same day the previous year this one was certainly looking better. He was around people that cared about him and not almost dying on a mountain. Life was good. Other reasons for this being a strange experience also stemmed from the fact that Gohan and Goten were eager to help Chi-Chi with all the food preparation she was doing. Noca later learned that this was how it had been all those years without Goku and it was always a way the family would spend time together on the holiday.

Now, Capsule Corp. would be very busy this Christmas. The list of people staying was fairly long. Bulma, Vegeta and Bra were the Capsule Corp. residents that would definitely be there and Trunks had also come to stay home for Christmas, although without Marron. Chi-Chi had brought her entire clan of Gohan, Goten, Videl, Valese, Pan and the addition of Noca. Even Erasa, Kiera and Holline had been invited to spend Christmas here. Bra would be seeing her Kareshi on the 27th and Dom was coming for New Years. Going from spending Christmas alone to spending it with so many people that cared about him…things had really changed for Noca.

The day had been busy for the teenagers as they were roped into helping everyone with sorting things out so that Christmas day itself would be really easy and relaxed. All the food would be prepared and that meant that no one would be needing to spend too much time in the kitchen. There wouldn't be any forced training session for Noca and Vegeta had also given him the next day off, but that meant things would be back to normal as soon as the 26th. That didn't get Noca excited, but he knew Vegeta thought it was important so he'd continue to put in his best effort.

When it finally came time to get some sleep the girls decided they didn't want to have Noca staying in a room on his own when they would all be sharing and agreed to let the boy stay with them. Pan really loved this because it meant she would wake up Christmas morning with Noca's beside her. No one went to bed early though and they all just stayed up until really late just talking. Even though the parents did tell them to get to sleep…they didn't listen.

They did finally get some sleep though, but for the first time in a long while…Noca had a nightmare. Nothing like what he had experienced in the past, but it was still fairly distressing. He was basically reliving the moments of his last Christmas, but some warped and more dangerous version of events. The pure white of the snow and the low visibility really made Noca feel uneasy. He was feeling the pain of his broken leg all over again, but his strength to live on was the only thing driving him. All the emotions flowing through Noca were exactly the same as what he had felt during the actual events…so this triggered those same feelings within someone else.

Pan was still laying beside Noca and she could feel that he was in some distress. It almost seemed that she was having the same dream, but she was just watching on. She too felt the icy wind against her skin and the snow at her feet. She could also see images of Noca bloodied and bruise with his shredded clothes. It was a horrific sight. Her boyfriend dragging his leg through the snow as he tried to avoid the falling rocks from a tremendous avalanche. It was unreal. Pan started to recognise all the emotions and feelings she was feeling about this situation…because she had experienced this before…a year earlier. She remembered this was the time when she believed that the strange energy she was attached to had perished…the energy that turned out to be Noca.

Pan was the first to wake up and saw that Noca was almost laying completely still and he was shivering uncontrollably. She was unsure of what to do and didn't know what would happen if she was to wake him. So she instead decided she would cuddle up close with him and hoped that this would someone influence his dream and calm him. She was half right. Noca's temperature did start to return to normal, but he was still rather unsettled. The whole scenario ended rather quickly after that though and Noca shot up awake and in a shocked state. He took a minute to register where he was and that his dream was just that…a dream.

He sat there for a second and just let his breathing return to a steady level. It certainly wasn't the worst dream, but none of them had ever been enjoyable. He turned to his right and saw that Pan was sitting up and looked fairly concerned. She wrapped her arms around him and he returned to gesture. The two of them sat in that position for a minute of so before realising what time it was.

Close to 6am. It was Christmas morning.

 _Christmas Day – Tuesday 25_ _th_ _December Age 792_

Pan pulled away from the embrace and planted a quick kiss on Noca's lips.

" **Merry Christmas,"** she said as she pulled away and stood up to stretch.

" **Merry Christmas, Pan,"** Noca replied as he too stood up to stretch. There was some other movement in the room as Bra had finally woken up and then being the same excited person as she was she decided to wake up Holline and Kiera as well. The other girls weren't too thrilled with being awoken, but when they saw that the other were all up they realised they shouldn't be rude. It was Christmas morning after all. The group all finally decided to head downstairs after after wishing a Merry Christmas to each other.

When the teens all entered the living they soon realised they weren't the only ones who had woken up early on this day. Goten and Trunks were already sitting and watching crappy Christmas morning TV, Videl was sitting there relaxing as well whilst chatting with Erasa. Pan instantly went over to her mother and gave her a big hug and Kiera had done the same with her own mother. Noca wasn't sure what to do so he went over to Goten and Trunks.

" **Guys, give me a hug, everyone else is getting one,"** Noca joked as he sat next to them. They both chuckled at Noca's attempted joke and then everyone said Merry Christmas to each other. Bra gave her brother a quick hug before going into the kitchen, assuming her mother would be in there. Pan followed after her. Noca had decided to remain in the living room and sat with Holline. The two of them didn't have any family here, even though Holline did have family back in her village. She had since left that life behind though.

" **You ok?"** Noca asked when he saw Holline looked a little down.

" **Yeah I am…"** The red head replied as she lay her head on Noca's shoulder. **"I do miss my village sometimes…but that wasn't the life I wanted."**

" **Well…maybe we'll go back there and visit some point…I think we should,"** Noca suggested, hoping that would cheer her up.

" **You would?"** She asked, looking up at the boy that had become like such a older brother to her.

" **Of course, you're my best friend…I'd do anything for you,"** Noca said as he put his arm around the girl. She returned the gesture by hugging him. Noca didn't realise it until this moment, but he was actually happy to have people around him at this point in his life.

In the kitchen Chi-Chi, Gohan, Bulma and Valese were the ones taking part in the final early morning food preparation. Pan gave her Grandmother and Father a hug while Bra went to her Mother. The girls had made one mistake by going to the kitchen though…they were given the task of laying the table. Both of them complained until told that they should get Noca and the other two girls to help as well. At least all five of them would have to feel the pain.

As they took out the task they all complained that there were far too many people there that year and it was making their job difficult. Just normal teens moaning about doing something helpful…especially on Christmas. Breakfast was the rewards though and none of them were going to turn that down. The only person who hadn't emerged yet this morning was Vegeta. One would assume that he was training as he wasn't the type of man to still be stuck in bed. Someone could go and check the GR, but it was best to just let Vegeta do what he wanted. It saved any sort of arguments especially on this day.

At about 7:30am everyone finally decided they were all hungry and wanted to have their breakfast. The table was already set and the food was put out. There was so much of it. Someone new to this would say that Chi-Chi had outdone herself, but this had sort of become the standard for the former Martial Artist turned Housewife. This was Vegeta's time to emerge from his Gravity Room as he always enjoyed one of Chi-Chi's meals and had to eat after his long training. Once she got the opportunity to talk to him, Bulma managed to somehow convince Vegeta that he should spend time with his family. Everyone enjoyed their breakfast and had a bit of a conversation at the same time, but once that was done…it was time for presents.

(Focus will only be on Pan and Noca for gifts.)

The teens all sat together on the floor and prepared to receive the gifts. This still sort of comes down to the whole "what do you get someone who has everything" debate. Pan and Bra both had families with vast wealth so it was hard to get them gifts because there was hardly ever anything they didn't have. So these events really became more about spending time together just resting. The gifts weren't really important to anyone.

Bulma had decided to give all the teens some new Capsule Gadgets and upgrades of things they already had. That was also a great thing about being in with the Brief family. You got all the newest gadgets before they even hit the market. Gohan and Videl got Noca and Pan both smart clothes for when there were any big events. Pan didn't really like her clothes being chosen for her, but she did have to respect that her mother had good taste. Noca was just grateful for anything he was given. He was certainly surprised that Bra and Pan seemed to have bought him clothes as well. He felt that he had far too much to choose from in terms of clothing when he would probably just like to relax in his Gi. Noca had obviously also become a little bit of a gamer due to Kareshi and liked films, so all the girls had all seemed to get things like that for Noca, courtesy of suggestions from Kareshi.

Noca still hadn't handed over his gift to Pan yet. He was still a little concerned about what she would think of it, but he just had to tell himself he was being stupid and she would definitely like what he had got her. He let Pan finish with any other gifts first. Some make-up, more clothes, and a pair of earrings from her mother. Noca was getting nervous. It didn't help when Bra turned to him and said something. It also didn't help that the room seemed to quieten down at that point.

" **So where's Pan's present, Noca?"** The blue-haired teen questioned. Everyone turned to face Noca.

" _ **Thanks Bra,"**_ Noca thought to himself, sarcastically. He sent her a weak smile and then turned to Pan. The gift was in the pocket of the hooded-jacket her was wearing…all he had to do was take it out and hand it to her, but why was he still so nervous about it. _**"Grow up, Noca!"**_

He slowly put his hand in the pocket and started to take the gift out. It was in a rectangular shaped box and anyone could guess that it was some sort of jewellery piece. The wrapping was a little poor and earned a slight chuckle from Pan as she took it from him. She looked up at him and saw he was really nervous and that surprised her and even started to make her feel nervous. She slowly started to unwrap the gift and was feeling a little self-conscious now, realising that everyone was watching. Noca realised his mistake in giving it to her last. She finally got the wrapping off and placed it on the ground. She read the brand on the box and her heart seemed to start beating faster as she realised…

" _ **It's the same shop…"**_ She thought to herself as she took another look at Noca, before slowly opening the box to reveal the shiny, silver necklace and bracelet combo that she had pointed out to her boyfriend a few months ago. Even Bra recognised it as something Pan had previously said she wanted. Pan put her hand to her mouth and fought to hold back the tears of joy that were coming to her eyes. She turned to Noca and practically jumped at him and took him in the tightest embrace that she was capable of.

" **I can't believe you remembered!"** She half squealed into his ear. The people in the room couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of them as the teens sat there hugging each other. Pan eventually pulled out of the hug and decided she had to thank him properly and gave him a kiss…right there…in front of everyone. Once the short kiss ended there was certainly a lot of blushing. Noca was happy that Pan liked the gift and it had lifted a great weight off of his chest.

A couple of hours had passed due to the gift giving and now everyone felt the need to relax and they just sat there and watched a couple of bad movies together. The rest of the day was just really chilled out until I came to dinner and everyone had built up an appetite and were ready to dig into the spectacular meal that had been prepared. It was some of the nicest food Noca had ever eaten. Chi-Chi had really gone all out for her family and friends. Compliments had come from everyone…even Vegeta found to time to muster up one nice comment.

After the lovely big dinner everyone was exhausted. Some people sat up and continued to talk and what not, but the teens all decided they would head up to Bra's room and prepare for bed. They didn't go to bed though…not for a while. Again, they all sat up talking with each other. It was probably about 1 or 2am before any of them fell asleep, but once one was out the rest seemed to follow. Pan and Noca had made sure to cuddle up with each other and feel the comfort of one another. It had been a good Christmas...

 _Wednesday 26_ _th_ _December Age 792_

After going to bed late and having a very busy day what is the last thing anyone wants? Top of Noca's list right now was; to be woken up at 5am by a Saiyan Prince. That's right, Vegeta had decided that 5am was the perfect time to wake up the teen and get him to go to the Gravity Room for a tough training session. Noca didn't want to wake up the girls around him, but the fact that Vegeta had actually come into a room full of sleeping teenagers and disturbed him just to get him for a training session…that annoyed Noca.

" **What the hell are you doing, Vegeta?"** Noca questioned in an angered, but hushed voice. Noca didn't give Vegeta a chance to answer though. **"You think its funny to invade my privacy when all I want to do is rest with my girlfriend."**

" **Your enemies won't be resting,"** Vegeta replied. That was such a stupid comment in Noca's opinion and he didn't want to hear it.

" **Seriously? You're going to right way to being my enemy…"** Noca said as he slowly started to get to his feet. He knew there was no beating Vegeta in this situation. If he wanted to beat him, it would have to be in a spar.

" **You need to shut up and come train,"** Vegeta told the teen, but he didn't expect the response Noca gave.

" **You need to fuck off,"** Noca muttered, but loud enough for Vegeta to hear. Noca just didn't want to disturb the girls. Vegeta chuckled as they exited the bedroom.

" **You should save your anger for the GR,"** The Prince stated. Noca just glared at him and let the older Saiyan lead the way. He would certainly be giving it all in this session. He wanted to cause some serious pain to Vegeta at the moment. He was so unbelievably annoyed at Vegeta for what he had done this morning, but he knew he wouldn't be able to show that until they went down into the GR because then he could show it in an all out spar. Noca grabbed the armour he kept down there and put it on.

As soon as he stepped inside the GR and let the door lock behind him he turned to face the Saiyan Prince and instantly exploded into Full Power Super Saiyan. He had charged all the way to him limit and that shocked Vegeta. Noca rarely ever went all out in a spar, but he was letting his emotions get the better of him and that would make for an interesting session. Vegeta followed suit and also transformed, but right as he did…Noca had instantly charged forward and smashed a strong fist into Vegeta's face and that threw him back against the wall.

The Prince pulled back to his feet and quickly put in a control in the system and let the gravity machine power up. 500x. Vegeta wanted to see how Noca's anger dealt with that. There was a clear difficulty at first. Noca hadn't had too much gravity training, but he had at least done 500x before. He powered up his aura and that gave him the boost he needed to get in control of his body and once again…he charged forward to attack Vegeta. This time phased out at the last minute and then flew into Vegeta's left and tried to kick him in the side of the head. The Prince lifted a hand and grabbed onto Noca's left and swung the teen around. He smashed Noca against the wall and then attempted to power his fist into the teen's gut, but Noca twisted and managed to push away.

He was behind Vegeta now and charged his knee in the Prince's back and that slammed him into the fall. Vegeta didn't get any chance to move as Noca then punched him in the back of the head and that made his face crash against the wall. The Prince didn't have control of the situation and that both angered and thrilled him. Noca jumped away to give Vegeta some breathing room, but as the older Saiyan turned around Noca was already rushing in again. He aimed a right hook in to his teacher, but Vegeta ducked and tried to sweep Noca's legs out from under him, but the teen jumped up and then kicked out. The kick narrowly missed the top of Vegeta's head and it gave the man an advantage. Vegeta saw the opening and charged a fist up into Noca's gut.

Noca had to gain some distance as he dealt with the pain, but Vegeta didn't give him that chance as he instantly followed up with an uppercut. The teen was knocked up into the air and tried to shake off another pain, but once again Vegeta wasn't going to give him any time. Noca could sense the movements of the Prince this time and managed to twist away and then hammered his fist into Vegeta's head. That attack managed to send Vegeta crashing down into the hard ground of the GR. Noca dropped in afterwards and crashed his knee in the Prince's back. There was a crack and a sort of yelp from Vegeta as he rolled to side in an attempt to gain distance, but Noca wasn't done. He grabbed a hold of Vegeta's arm and swung him in the opposite direction, flinging him against the far wall of the GR. Before Vegeta got the chance to reach the wall Noca had raised his hands and fired a powerful Ki blast that made sure the Prince not only greeted the wall at pace, but with an almighty smash.

Noca was at an advantage in this fight and Vegeta realised he may need to max out to give himself a chance to get back into this. The Prince dropped to the ground and slowly pushed up to his knees, but didn't make any rapid attempts to get to his feet yet. He wanted to see how far Noca was willing to go in this spar. The teen fired back in and sent a mighty kick that collided with Vegeta's face and lifted him up at such a pace that he cracked against the wall once again. Noca continued to capitalise on his opening and started throwing a strong barrage of punches into Vegeta's torso and that made sure he didn't get the chance to move, but he was slowly raising his power so that once Noca didn't give him that chance then he would surprise the teen.

Noca took a little bit of time and pulled back to go for a more powerful punch, but as he went to throw it Vegeta had taken his chance and with a flash of power he managed to transform in a Super Saiyan 2. Noca had to shield his eyes from the bright light until the transformation was done. Vegeta had effectively taken an advantage now and he would certainly prove it. The Prince instantly phased right to Noca and pounded a punch deep into Noca's gut. The teen bent over and coughed up saliva at the same time. Vegeta then pulled back and took a hold of the boy's hair and started to pound punched into his face over and over. The Prince had started to lift into the air in this process and then let go of Noca, but before he had a chance to really drop anywhere Vegeta swung around and smashed in a powerful kick that sent the boy soaring into the wall.

Noca fell to the ground and now it was his turn to try and stand up before Vegeta could attack, but the Prince was ruthless. He flew in and grabbed Noca's head and smashed it against the wall with such ferocity that not only was there a crack, but a cut burst open on the boy's cheek and blood spilled out. Vegeta wasn't restraining himself right now. He then swung Noca around and slammed down into the ground, right on his back. Noca felt a sharp pain up his spine, but he withstood it. What he didn't deal with was when Vegeta crashed his foot down on the boy's chest. Noca felt all the oxygen rush out of his lungs and he felt really faint, but he was still conscious.

The Prince then reached down to the ground and lifted Noca up by the front of his armour. He then punched as hard as he could right into the gut and managed to crack the armour. Vegeta then place his hand on the same spot and powered up a Ki blast that exploded instantly and propelled Noca across the room and shattered the front of the armour. Noca crashed against the wall and slid down. He stayed in that position and could barely move, but he was in no mood to give up. He started to think over how Vegeta had really been mistreating him and not being fair on that fact that the teen had a life. Noca looked up and glared right at the Prince and then he slowly tried to move to his feet, but he had no control over balance at the moment and had to fall against the wall again.

Noca wasn't giving up though. He continued to push himself to move and even though it was pure pain he couldn't give up. He had to be strong. The teen's energy was starting flash around him as he slowly regained his balance and freedom of movement. Soon there were sparks around his body as well and Vegeta finally realised what happening.

" **You…need…to…Respect…MY LIFE!"** Noca screamed out as his energy exploded from within him and engulfed the entire GR. Vegeta was almost knocked to the ground by the sheer power that emerged from Noca. The boy had ascended to Super Saiyan 2 once more, but would this be his moment? Would this be a controlled transformation? Vegeta finally started to move towards Noca, but now it was the teen's turn again. Noca phased out and reappeared behind Vegeta. He sent in a striking chop that crunched into Vegeta's neck and sent him to his knees. Noca then grabbed Vegeta by the head and slammed it into his knee. Vegeta's body lifted into the air and then Noca performed a rapid Kamehameha that shot Vegeta into the ceiling of the GR at a tremendous pace that it sent a huge pain through Vegeta's entire body.

Once the wave dissipated he started to fall towards the ground, but Noca phased again and performed an overhead kick that made sure Vegeta got there a lot quicker that was normally possible. The Prince crashed down and Noca followed in, landing with his knee right in Vegeta's gut. The Prince coughed up blood due to the strength of it and Noca was proud of himself. The teen flipped away and landed a few feet from the Prince a took a brief moment to look at his great work. That moment was all his body needed to realise something was wrong. There was a flash of light and Noca's hair returned to normal and the boy began to sway on his feet a little.

Vegeta sat up and looked at the teen with a bit of disappointment. The transformation had failed again. Noca tried to take a step forward, but Vegeta realised he needed to end it. He jumped up and phased towards Noca and punched him in the gut. The impact caused Noca to lift up and smack against the wall once more, but when he fell to the ground this time, he knew the session was over. Vegeta took a moment to settle before he went over to the boy and fed him a Senzu Bean. The bean did its job and Noca's recovery was sped up. He was still pretty exhausted and in pain, but at least injuries wouldn't be severe. He took one look at Vegeta as he stormed out of the GR and went to the showers. He was still really annoyed by the Prince's actions this morning and he sort of felt like he had taken a gut punch to his pride.

Once Noca had finished with his relaxing shower he decided he was going to head straight back upstairs and back to bed, it was nearly 6am and he knew that the girls wanted to have a lazy day and just sleep in so he would have to do his best not to disturb them. Noca snuck back into the bedroom and managed to crawl into the bed and did his best not to wake Pan up, but she stirred a little bit at the wrong time and woke up. She took one look at Noca and the first thing that came to her mind was a little bit of shock mixed with anger. She knew what had happened when she saw the gash on Noca's cheek, but still all she could say was…

" **What happened?"** Noca just waved it off as Pan tried to inspect the injury.

" **It's ok…Vegeta got me up at 4am for training, but it's ok…don't worry."** Noca could tell that Pan was getting a little annoyed because of Vegeta, but Noca just wanted her to calm down. **"Please, just forget about it and let's get back to sleep."**

The two of them cuddled up together once more and were soon back to sleep and that is what most of the day was spent doing. No one really wanted to get up that morning so almost everyone had slept in until way past midday. It was a relaxing day and it was just what everyone had wanted. The Christmas had been good and then there was a very frustrating morning of painful training, but it was capped off by a very lazy day. It was shaping up to be a good holiday season, hopefully it would stay that way.

* * *

I have started work on Chapter 18 already and that one will be the end of this Arc. Arc IV is still in the planning stages, but I should get to work on writing it very soon. My Uni year ends soon so I'll have a lot of time to work on things again.

Hope you all enjoyed this. Please review because those are the best things in the world. Seriously, reviews always give me that drive to keep working at this story. REVIEW!

Next Time… _Chapter 18: New Year, New Life_


	18. Arc III: New Year, New Life

Here it is people! Final chapter of Arc III. This took me a while to write and I apologise, but life was a factor and it certainly affected my progress with this story! But please enjoy and there will be some info about Arc IV at the end!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18: New Year, New Life**_

The days leading up to New Year's Eve were pretty uneventful. Kareshi came to visit on the 27th and Noca and Pan were dragged along to go visit Mr Satan with Videl and Gohan, but otherwise that was pretty much the only things that actually happened. Vegeta hadn't even come to disturb Noca for training. This was a good thing really. Both Saiyans needed to get some distance from each other so they can calm down after the tough spar they had the other day…if you can call it a spar. This did mean that Noca and Pan got to spend all 4 days together and enjoy each other's company. It was great, they just wished they could get lots more time together, but with Vegeta's strict training…things were always difficult.

But now it was time for celebration as the Capsule Corp. Compound was ready to ring in the New Year.

 _New Year's Eve – Monday 31_ _st_ _December Age 792_

A whole dome had been cleared out and prepared for what would be a reasonably large New Year's party. What originally started off as a family and friends gathering someone become a business opportunity for Capsule Corp. and Bulma had to invite along some of the executives from her company as well as companies she had to work with. For example, Teki from Alpha Industries had come along to represent his company. People had brought their families with them so the dome seemed to fill out really quickly and the party had begun. Those of the Z-group that had been invited were advised to restrain themselves a little, but as usual…that wasn't going to happen.

The teen all seemed to stick together and avoid the adults. It was the best thing to do. They just didn't fit in with them, for obvious reasons. The friends all decided to go and get their drinks and with Bulma hiring someone to run an open bar, there were endless drinks available. Although it was only the soft drinks for the teens. But…this didn't stop a certain Saiyan Prince from trying his best to find a way to entertain himself. He had been using his ability to move a such a great pace to take advantage of Kareshi's ignorance. Vegeta had been slipping alcohol in Kareshi's drinks from the moment he started so this meant that the boy was getting…let's say…rather drunk.

Noca could tell something was up with Kareshi, but he couldn't put his finger on it until he actually decided to pay some attention. He had a great enough focus that he was able to see Vegeta rapidly move past the group and slip something in Kareshi's drink. It was only after he witnessed this a couple of times did he decide to speak up about it.

Vegeta was leaning against a wall just watching a things happened around him, but when he saw Noca approaching it did make him a little concerned.

" **I've seen it, Vegeta,"** Noca stated as he leant against the wall, right next to Vegeta.

" **I don't know what you're talking about,"** Vegeta said in as convincing a tone as he could. Noca chuckled as he turned to face the Prince.

" **I'd believe you…if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes,"** Noca replied, a smirk forming across his face. Vegeta looked at the teen in the corner of his eye and then turned away, cursing under breath.

" **Damn it…now what do I do for fun?"** The Prince questioned himself. Noca let out another chuckle.

" **I'm not going to tell anyone…"** The teen said and this earned a quick reaction from Vegeta.

" **What? Why not?"** Vegeta asked.

" **I find it interesting…give it a little more time, it could be rather amusing,"** Noca stated as he and Vegeta both smirked to each other and then looked over to the group of teens again. **"You keep doing what you're doing…and I'll pretend to ignore."**

Vegeta nodded to Noca and the teen returned the gesture before returning his friends. Pan had been watching the exchange between the two and wondered what it was about.

" **You two talking again?"** Pan asked once her boyfriend returned to her side. Noca looked at her with a slight look of misunderstanding, but remembered.

" **Oh…right, yeah…I guess we're ok now."**

" **What were you talking about?"** Pan asked, just trying to make conversation really.

" **Uh…nothing really. Just that I wanna get back to training at some point soon…you know,"** Noca told her. It was pretty unconvincing, but Pan just took the answer and then had to respond to the fact Bra was trying to get her attention.

" **Oh, looks like Bra and the girls want me to go dance…"** Pan said with a half sigh. She then turned back to Noca and her expression seemed to really brighten up. **"Why don't you join me?"**

Noca looked back at Pan with quite a daunting expression. He didn't know what to say to that. He didn't really want to go and dance, but he did know Pan would enjoy it if he did. He had to think of something to say so that he could at least avoid it for a bit.

" **Later…ok?"** Noca kind of asked. Pan looked at him with a slight look of disappointment, but then thought her way around it.

" **Only if you promise…"** Was her comeback to Noca's suggestion. Noca looked up and then back to Pan and nodded to show he was indeed ok with that. Pan liked this and smiled. She planted a very quick kiss on Noca's cheek before going off to finally join Bra and the other girls. Noca decided to re-join Dom and Kareshi, he at least needed to make sure that Vegeta didn't kill Kareshi. That wouldn't be very good.

Pan and the other girls had a lot of fun on the dance-floor and even though they weren't drinking any alcohol they were certainly drunk on the good feeling. Noca was just a little amused at the way Pan was acting as it was an entirely new experience to see her like this at a party. There was that last party that Noca went to with Pan, but the fun had to be cut short that night. It didn't take too long for Kareshi to be in such a state that Noca and Dom knew they should let him rest. Vegeta wasn't happy with this, but he didn't really complain. In fact, he just left. It was close to 11pm when Noca and Dom were taking Kareshi up to the bedroom to lay him down on one of the spare beds set up in Bra's bedroom.

Dom made a comment about how it didn't make sense how Kareshi was drunk. Noca had to just act surprised as well. It was just easier than having to explain Vegeta. The two teens made sure Kareshi would be ok and then decided they better head back to the party. This was the first chance Noca and Dom had got alone so the Blond teen decided to ask Noca a question that had been on his mind all night.

" **So, Noca…"** Dom started, nervously. Noca looked to him and smirked. **"What did Bra think of Kareshi's gift?"**

Noca slowed down a little and sort of realised that he should've expected that question at some point during the night. Dom looked quite hopeful when Noca looked up in his eyes.

" **She was very surprised that Kareshi actually managed to get her such an appropriate gift,"** Noca answered. It may not have been the answer Dom wanted to hear, but it was a good enough one either way. **"Although…when she asked Kareshi how he thought of it, he told her it was because of you."**

Noca that was something Dom definitely didn't expect to hear. He seemed to really perk up with that response, but at the same time Noca could feel his slight fear.

" **So…she knows it was my idea?"** He asked, nervously. Noca nodded in response to the question and watched as Dom stopped and pondered something for a while.

" **Is something wrong?"** Noca asked, feeling that this was a little weird now. Dom looked back at the Saiyan with a confused expression, but quickly shook it off.

" **No…no, everything's ok…"** Dom replied. Noca furrowed his brow, but realised it was best to move on and get back to the party. When they returned to the dome they were immediately greeted by Pan and Bra who requested that the two of them join the dance-floor. Noca was a little hesitant, but Pan brought up his promise from earlier and that defeated him. Dom was very hesitant, but didn't have much choice when Bra grabbed his arm and dragged him along. Noca and Pan watched with a mix of amusement and surprise, but in the back of their minds they were both thinking that it could be a mistake. They let it happen either way. Bra wasn't about to do something stupid, and Dom was a good person.

Holline and Kiera were still dancing together while Noca and Pan were just getting into it. To be honest, Noca had never really danced before. Except for when he was a little younger and Holline and his Mother had forced him to, but that seemed too long ago now and Pan was having an amusing time watching Noca, but it was all good fun. Dom and Bra were also dancing and due to the amount of people they were pushed quite close together at times and Dom was rather uncomfortable, but Bra would just laugh the situation off. Dom would try to, but it was a little difficult for him.

A fair amount of time had passed and it was getting closer to midnight and the countdown to New Year. Bra was a little tired now so she decided to get a drink and rest. She, of course, invited Dom to join her, to which he agreed. He didn't want to be rude. When the two were standing at the bar, Bra decided to bring something up that Dom hoped wouldn't come up.

" **So, about the gift Kareshi got me?"** Was Bra's opening statement. Dom instantly froze up and almost choked on his drink, but managed to play it cool.

" **Yeah…about it?"** He said, trying to distance himself from the topic, even though it was pointless.

" **I know that you chose it…"** Bra said straight away and Dom practically felt his heart sink, but he didn't know why. **"I just wanted to thank you."**

Dom looked to her with a raised eyebrow and was almost sent into shock when Bra decided to give him a hug. The blond didn't know how to act, but didn't want to seem too weird so he returned the hug.

" **Uh…you're welcome…I guess** ," Dom responded. The two split apart and Bra smiled up at Dom. The teen found his confidence again and smiled back. **"Kareshi needed help…and…you know…what are friends for, right?"**

Dom laughed awkwardly after his statement and Bra just smiled at him before grabbing her drink and then turning to head towards Holline and Kiera. She took a hold of Dom's arm before she walked off though so that he could join them. Pan and Noca were still enjoying themselves and watched as the two interacted.

The night was finally into the last 10 minutes before midnight and the DJ was starting to play a few more slow songs and there seemed to be more couples on the dance-floor. Pan was thinking she would have to stop, believing Noca wouldn't want to dance to a slow song, but when she realised that he wasn't trying to get away her hopes seemed to stay up. It seemed like Noca was willing to go as long as Pan did and she really liked this. The slower songs were starting so Pan helped Noca by showing him how you were really meant to dance to slow song. She placed his right hand on her waist and took his left in her right. She then started off by leading to help get him into the spin of things and when the time seemed right Noca took over. He was always a fast learner.

Bra and the others got a chance to see Noca and Pan together and remarked at how cute the two of them were together. Holline suggested to Kiera that they get back in there for the last few dances before midnight. Bra was a little disappointed that Kareshi had disappeared, but didn't really let it show. Dom knew it would be something on her mind though and decided to be a good friend.

" **Uh…ma'am…can I…uh…have this dance?"** Dom asked very nervously as he held his hand out for the blue-haired girl to take. Bra was very surprised by the gesture, but accepted and the two re-joined the others.

Finally, the New Year's countdown started and people started to count down from 10. Noca and Pan remained in their dancing position. Noca had both his hands on her waist and she had her hands around his neck. Their faces were very close together and the mood just seemed very romantic between them. Noca was feeling really upbeat and happy. Things had been really hard for him in Age 792. A lot of training, finding out part of the truth behind his mother's death, the tournament…dying…coming back to life, Dazir…so much! But now…now Noca was happy and he wanted to remain this way for the rest of his life…the rest of his life…with Pan. The clock struck midnight, cheers of "Happy New Year" and during all the commotion and celebration, Noca stole a kiss from Pan and it was a moment that the two of them just sunk into and hoped would last forever.

* * *

 _New Year's Day – Tuesday 1_ _st_ _January Age 793_

After a very, very late night everyone was getting a much needed late start. All throughout Capsule Corp. people were sleeping and it was looking to be a rather peaceful start to Age 793. Some of the adults were a little hung-over so that was one big reason for it being very quiet this morning. It was already about 9am and no one appeared to be awake yet so that just showed it. In Bra's bedroom, all the teens were still sleeping, but one of them was just starting to stir and wake up. It was Noca. He was the first to wake up and luckily, he wasn't woken up by Vegeta. He actually had the chance to wake up of his accord.

He turned to his left and noticed that Pan was curled up very close to him and the Saiyan couldn't help but smiled to himself. This was how he wanted to start every morning and he knew Pan thought the same way. Noca took a chance to quickly glance around the room to make make sure he was actually the only person awake. He saw that Bra was alone in her bed, with Kareshi still in one of the others. Guess no one wanted to really go near him just in case the alcohol beat him. In another bed was Dom and the last one had Holline and Kiera together. They had opted to share that night, but Noca saw something that surprised him.

Holline and Kiera were pretty much in the same position as Noca and Pan were and it was a bit confusing for the Saiyan. The two girls soon woke up and noticed what position they were in and quickly shot up to move away from each other. They both scanned the room to make sure no one caught sight of that. It would've been very embarrassing for the two of them. Then it suddenly dawned on them. Noca was awake. They both stared at him in shock, but Noca just smiled and waved at them. They smiled back awkwardly and then turned away from each other and decided to try and go back to sleep.

Noca decided that wasn't a bad idea and tried to get back to sleep himself, until he felt something that was clearly meant for him. A spike in Ki. Super Saiyan Ki. Vegeta's Super Saiyan Ki. Noca realised what this meant. He wasn't happy about it, but he would just get it over with. He sighed to himself as he slowly and quietly got out of the bed and made his way to the door. He made his way through the halls to the GR and before entering, he grabbed his armour and then walked in to see Vegeta as a Super Saiyan waiting for him.

Noca nodded to Vegeta, performed his stretches to get properly warmed up and the flashed Full Powered Super Saiyan to be ready for this battle. His first training session of the year. He was going to perform at his very best and that meant no holding back. All out it was! Vegeta noticed the determination in Noca's attitude and took this as a good sign.

" **You're planning to go all out…"** Vegeta remarked as he closed his eyes. He then proceeded to power up some more and flashed to Super Saiyan 2. **"Then so am I."**

Noca smirked and decided it was time to make a move. The teen charged forward and a blistering pace and threw a punch as he came within inches of Vegeta, but the Prince was already prepared with a block. Noca saw this coming and phased at the last second giving Vegeta quite a shock. The teen then appeared up and behind the Prince and was about to land a pivotal kick to the back of the Saiyan's head, but Vegeta showed just how quick he was and swung around to catch the foot, but Noca took a chance and attempted to twist away from it. He did so successfully and dropped beside Vegeta. He attempted to kick the Prince's legs out from under him, but Vegeta jumped over the leg and twisted in the air and managed to land a powerful kick to Noca's side.

The teen was propelled across the GR and crashed against the wall. He dropped to the ground and was left far too open. Vegeta phased forward and tried to smash his knee into the side of Noca's head, but the teen dropped flat to the ground and rolled underneath and managed to spin and get to his feet. Vegeta turned and swung his arm around at the same time hoping to catch Noca off-guard, but the teen phased a foot forwards and managed to land a fist straight into Vegeta's face. The impact managed to knock him against the wall, but when Noca shot in a fist Vegeta ducked underneath it and sent to crushing punches into Noca's gut before powering in an uppercut that lifted Noca off of his feet. Taking advantage of his great speed Vegeta spun and kicked Noca towards the opposite side of the GR.

Noca managed to regain control in the air and looked forward, but Vegeta had already moved. The Saiyan Prince dropped in from behind Noca and tried to hammer down, but the teen dropped to the right and Vegeta moved to the left. Noca tried to swing around a kick. Vegeta rose above it and then tried to punch down only for Noca to drop back. Both Saiyans found themselves at a distance that they thought gave them enough space for a better attack and both started to power up a Ki blast in their right hand. They swung around at the exact same time, threw their arms towards each other and yelled…

" **BIG BANG ATTACK!"**

Their right hands were practically touching when they unleashed their attacks and they could see the looks of pure shock on each other's faces. The blasts exploded against each other and there was a massive explosion that took place in the centre of the GR. It filled the entire thing with raw energy and shook the whole room. It also shook the whole section of Capsule Corp. they were in. And the rest of the compound. Oh yeah…and the entirety of West City! This was proof that both fighters were giving it there complete all and they each surprised each other.

The light inside the GR started to die down and the damaged was revealed. It seemed that the energy had actually managed to tear through the walls a little and there were some sparking wires. Vegeta slowly got to his feet and looked around his damaged GR and rather than being angry about it he was really surprised that Noca had actually managed to help cause this. He then turned to face Noca, who seemed to have taken the worst of that collision. The energy seemed to have cut up his arm pretty badly and there was a fair bit of blood around. That appeared to be the only damage although Vegeta knew there must be some damage to his pride as well.

Vegeta was about to head over to Noca, but the teen slowly stood up on his own and took a look at his arm. Noca just sighed and looked towards Vegeta. Before either of them said anything to each other there was a huge banging at the door and all of a sudden a very angry Bulma blitzed into the room.

" **What do you think you're do…oh my! Noca are you ok?"** Bulma had to save her rant for later after she got a look at Noca's arm.

" **Heh, it's nothing. It looks worse than it is. My fault really…"** Noca said with a chuckle as he looked towards Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince smirked and turned away.

" **Guess we're not training again today. I just wanted a quick spar anyway."** Vegeta said as he turned away and started to tidy up some of the mess to his precious GR. Soon enough, the others made their way down to the GR to see what the huge commotion was about. Some were surprised, some thought it was typical, Pan was very worried and let's just say this was Dom's first time actually experiencing what these Saiyans were capable of…without being possessed of course. Luckiest thing to happen, Piccolo had come to the party the previous night and Dende healed Noca up good.

" **Thanks Dende, I really appreciate this. Painless healing,"** Noca said to the Namekian Guardian with a chuckle.

" **Not a problem. I'm always here to help."**

Everyone returned to whatever it was they were doing before this commotion while Bulma continued to scold Vegeta. Noca decided he would help clean up the GR mess considering it was partly his fault. During this time Vegeta mentioned something to Noca that he wasn't actually expecting to hear. Vegeta told him that he would be Super Saiyan 2 in every training session from now on after the boy managed to prove that he could hold his own against that form. It would help to push his abilities to a whole new level. Noca agreed realising that something needed to give sooner or later and he would have control of Super Saiyan 2 at some point.

After everything had settled down, Bulma had stopped yelling and the GR was tidy, everyone decided to return to their day of doing absolutely nothing. Kareshi still had quite recovered from his fun night so Noca, Dom and the girls decided to leave him to rest alone. The day seemed to pass by rather rapidly and everyone decided they best return to their own homes. There wasn't long left of the term break so everyone wanted to spend time with their families before school came back into their lives.

Soon enough, school returns. Noca, Pan and the others all back to what they could consider a misery, but it was life and they all accepted that it was potentially a very important part. Nothing happened of interest at school so there's nothing to report here. Noca continued to have numerous training sessions with Vegeta as well. He was certainly getting stronger, but Super Saiyan 2 wasn't looking like that much of a reality. Noca was just boosting his base and Super Saiyan forms much more and that just meant that the multiplier of Super Saiyan 2 would have a rather huge effect when it finally happened for real.

Also happening in the month of January was Pan's birthday. Noca didn't have to panic for this one after he had decided to shop with Videl, Bulma and Bra for Pan's present and had their assistance. Noca settled on something that was rather sweet and important for the two of them. The 26th of January arrived and Noca presented the gift to Pan and she was thrilled by it. It was very nice thought and had a strong emotional attachment to the both of them. The gift was a photo of Pan and Noca and the world tournament where their relationship was still in the very early stages. The photo was in a frame that had been customised with some sort of fancy design that Noca didn't honestly pay attention…except for one feature. It had Pan's date of birth on it. There was a reason for this. Not only was it of course Pan's birthday, but it was the day that Noca came into her life. Sure it had been a rocky start, but Noca had now been a part of this family for a year. And that was a very, very eventful 365 days.

Pan loved the gift and she also loved Noca. Life was good. Now, more things happened that are really not worth saying at the moment, but we do come to a very big thing. Noca was thinking of something else special he could do for Pan after he realised that Valentine's Day was approaching. He had an idea and was in the process of organising it, but he only had one day left to get it sorted.

* * *

 _Wednesday 13_ _th_ _February Age 793_

Unfortunately, this also happened to fall on a training day, but Noca would do his best to get out of it. It was a big ask of Vegeta though. Noca wasn't looking forward to talking to the Prince about this topic. Luckily he and Pan were stopping by at Capsule Corp. before school so Noca could ask talk to him about it then.

The two teens touched down inside the compound and of course just let themselves through and they knew exactly where they were going. It was close to 7:45am so the teens would all have plenty of time to get to school. Noca let Pan know that he was going to find Vegeta so he could have a word with the Saiyan Prince. She continued to Bra's room to meet with her friend. Noca walked down the hall towards the GR and was a little worried about asking Vegeta this, but he hoped that the Prince did actually have a heart. Let's see.

Noca entered the GR and immediately, without so much as a slight warning, Vegeta charged towards the teen and aimed a punch right for his face. Noca had to quickly drop to the side and threw his arms up in defence.

" **Wait Vegeta! I'm just here to talk…"** Noca slowly lowered his arms and got back to his feet as the worn out Prince pulled his arm back and walked away towards the console at the wall.

" **What do you want? Don't you have school?"** Vegeta questioned with a slight snigger to himself. Noca just shook his head.

" **I do, but I need to ask you something,"** Noca told the Prince as he walked over to the console and leant against the wall beside it. Vegeta grumbled a little, but he would help as best as he could.

" **What do you need?"**

" **We're training this evening, right?"** Noca started, wanting to ease into his question. Vegeta sighed and straightened up to look Noca in the eye. He was ever so slightly taller than the teen so there was always going to be some intimidation there.

" **You're not getting out of it,"** Vegeta stated, to Noca's surprise. The teen cursed as he turned away from Vegeta and scratched his head.

" **How did you know?"** Noca asked, turning back to face the Prince. Vegeta just cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. **"Was it that obvious?"**

Vegeta shook his head and walked to grab his towel to dry himself of sweat due to his training.

" **Why?"** The Prince asked. Noca swallowed and walked forward.

" **It's Valentine's Day tomorrow…and I have…I have some plans for Pan and I, but I need some time today to finalise them."**

" **After training."** Vegeta didn't even look at Noca when he gave his response and the teen didn't quite like it. He was about to protest but Vegeta swiftly turned around and grabbed Noca by the front of shirt. **"Listen, we're training today. End of…got that?"**

Noca looked right into Vegeta's eyes and knew the Prince wasn't going to let go until he gave his answer. Noca looked down at the shirt and back up to Vegeta.

" **You may want to let go…Pan bought me this for Christmas…and I** kinda like it," Noca replied. Vegeta always respected Noca's cockiness in battle, but he knew this wasn't one and just agreed to let go. Noca straightened out his shirt and then turned to walk back to the door. **"Fine Vegeta, I'll train…"**

" **Good. I want you here immediately after school."**

Noca stalled at the exit and turned around to face the Prince. Vegeta now had his back to Noca again and was just warming down before getting ready to leave the chamber. Noca was a little confused.

" **You said that you wanted me here at 6pm after last session…"**

" **Well…"** Vegeta started as he turned around and smirked. **"You need plenty of time to sort out your little plan for Pan."**

Noca smiled back to Vegeta and nodded to him in thanks before finally leaving the GR and heading to meet with Pan and Bra. The teens left for Satan City immediately and made it there in good time. The day at school went by without any problems and Noca was actually quite eager to get to this training session. He knew that he wanted to make sure everything he wanted to do for Pan was set. To be honest, it was actually something that had been suggested to him by Gohan. It was something he had planned to do for Videl, but due to the Pregnancy getting into it's last few weeks it seemed best not to. Gohan actually told Noca to do it for Pan as she would appreciate it. Noca was extremely thankful for Gohan's generosity.

School eventually ended and Noca had to drop the news that he was being forced to train with Vegeta immediately. Pan was a little frustrated but told him she would be hanging out with Bra and the others in Satan City for the afternoon. Noca accepted this, gave Pan a quick kiss goodbye, told them all to have fun and told Dom and Kareshi to play nice. He blasted off and made his way towards West City as fast as he could. Once he went Full Powered Super Saiyan it didn't take him too long to get there and Vegeta was pleased with his speed.

" **You're tiring yourself out before our session, but I like your eagerness,"** Vegeta said quite smugly once the teen arrived. Noca was in a relatively good mood so he just wanted to get into this training session. It may be quite fun. Noca actually had a Senzu bean on him, so he took that before getting ready for training. He just wanted to make sure he would be in perfect shape for the session. Noca put on his armour and met Vegeta in the GR.

Both Saiyans were ready and proceeded to transform. Noca flashed to Full Powered and Vegeta, almost at perfect control of Super Saiyan 2, flashed to that form. They stared each other down for about a minute, just letting the mood set in and then they blazed towards each other. The both went with the right fists and both fists crashed into each other, but rather than remaining in that position they both phased instantly after. It seemed they were taking up each other's techniques and understood each other. It was strange, but Noca like this feeling because it would certainly help make him a better fighter.

They reappeared right in front of each other again and Vegeta tried to punch Noca in the gut, but Noca quickly lifted up and twist around Vegeta and managed to land a kick to the Prince's back. Vegeta was shoved forward and had to turn around quickly to keep his eye on Noca, but the teen showed his speed by phasing instantly. Vegeta smirked and continued to sense out for the boy's energy and soon found it. He threw out his left fist, right to the side and Noca was brought back into view. The teen had managed to stop just before Vegeta's arm and avoid it, but just by half-an-inch. Noca looked up and realised he'd made a mistake in stopping for this long as Vegeta threw in his right and smacked it against Noca's cheek.

The teen shot to the side and stumbled over, but he let himself drop to the ground and sprung himself up with his right hand and managed to get into the air, above Vegeta. The Prince looked up as Noca flashed forwards and sent his knee crashing against Vegeta's head. This knocked the Prince down into the ground and let Vegeta have an advantage. Noca grabbed onto the front of Vegeta's armour and lifted him up. He attempted to punch the Prince in the face, but Vegeta quickly react by lifting his leg really quickly and kneed Noca in the chin. That certainly got the boy by surprise and made him let go.

Noca shook his head as he dropped back, but seemed to lose focus as Vegeta charged towards him and sent in a right hook and then a left uppercut. Noca lifted up into the air and looked down to a yellow Ki wave coming towards his face. Noca was certainly surprised by this attack and knew he couldn't move quick enough, so he threw his arms up in an X shape and that managed to divert the power of the attack around his body. Noca lowered his arms after the blinding light of the attack finally faded, but he was only greeted by Vegeta's foot to his face. That certainly shocked him and he was falling back, but Vegeta grabbed the front of his armour and the teen towards him very quickly and head-butted Noca right on the nose. This led to a crack and some blood, but it was nothing for a Saiyan. Noca wiped the blood away and he felt some of his instinct kicking in.

The scent of his own blood was enough to anger the Saiyan within and he exploded with an immense power-up and was soon charging towards Vegeta. The Prince smirked as Noca came very close, but the young Saiyan phased at the last moment and less than a second later he reappeared beside the Prince and was punching him in the side of the head. Vegeta was caught off-guard by that and attempted to turn around only to have another fist greet his face. Noca then rose up a little and performed a rapid spinning kick with Noca's foot connecting with Vegeta's ribs. The Prince shot across the room and would have crashed against the wall had Noca not phased been there to knock him back the way he came. Vegeta had lost control and needed to take it back.

He was soaring back across the GR and Noca had phased once again. This time, the teen was above Vegeta and intended to slam his fists down in a hammer motion and send Vegeta crashing into the ground below, but Vegeta raised his power and thus raised his speed. It was now his turn to phase out and when he did he reappeared above Noca and instead it was the teen being hammered down towards the ground. He smacked down so hard that he actually bounced back up a couple of inches, but Vegeta used his speed to a huge advantage and capitalised on that bounce as a means to continue his attack.

He managed to sweep his foot underneath and kicked Noca back up into the air. The teen was gradually managing to get back in control of himself and performed a couple of flips in the air before coming to a stop. He was starting to feel Vegeta's attacks and it was getting harsh. He needed to power up and he needed to do it now. Noca clenched his fists and started to let all his Ki energy flow through his body. The golden aura that was around him started to grow a lot more and soon the GR began to shake. Vegeta knew exactly what was happening. Noca was going to transform…but not into what he expected.

Noca felt the energy putting a huge strain on his body and it was an unusual feeling, but he told himself not to stop and thus he continued. He felt his muscles tensing up and he could've sworn that he was getting larger as well. Soon enough Noca was starting to feel immense pain from the power up, but he told himself to keep going. Vegeta stopped and just watched as Noca experience something that the Prince himself had once before. Noca was ascending…but he was making a huge mistake. One that Vegeta and Trunks from the future had made before him. Vegeta assured himself that this would teach Noca a harsh, but understandable lesson about power.

The around his body was getting out of control and Noca felt like he was being crushed by the weight of his own Ki, but that just didn't make any sense. Ki didn't have mass. Noca opened his eyes and looked at his body and knew something was wrong. He was finding it very difficult to move and even though he had stopped trying to power up, he couldn't power down. He was tiring very quickly and it felt really quite fatal. Soon enough Noca started to scream out, but it was a pure shout of pain and Vegeta finally realised it…Noca had lost control and would burn out or put so much of a strain on his body that it could be potentially very damaging. The Prince rose up to Noca and had to get his full attention.

" **Boy, stop this! You're going to hurt yourself!"** Vegeta shouted at him. Noca listened, but he was still having a very, very hard time. Vegeta saw the pain in Noca's eyes, but he didn't know what to do. This was why he had stopped. He knew the form was never going to be helpful against Cell because of his drop in speed, but this just showed how much more violent the repercussions could've been for he and Trunks all those years ago. Suddenly there was another huge flash of power and Noca's body returned to normal. His hair was standing completely on edge briefly and there were a couple of sparks, but there was no way Noca could retain control in this moment. He instantly returned to his base form and then started to fall towards the ground.

Vegeta made sure to catch him immediately and then returned Noca to the ground carefully. The Prince then stood up and backed off a little. He just looked down at the young Saiyan and was just thinking to himself.

" _ **He has a lot of power within…well, of course he does…Kayu's Great-Grandson…"**_ Vegeta sat down against the wall and continued to look towards the boy. _**"He may not become a Super Saiyan 2 just yet…but he can go toe-to-toe with me…he'll surpass me one day…"**_

Vegeta looked down to the ground and closed his eyes as a small smirk crawled across his face.

" _ **My student…will surpass both me…"**_ Vegeta then opened his eyes and looked back over to Noca. _**"And Kakarot."**_

Noca started to stir and slowly managed to sit up. He was very disoriented as he tried to stand and his head was pounding. He struggled to hold himself up and ended up dropping to his knees. Noca looked over to Vegeta and saw the smirk on his face.

" **What are you smiling about?"** Noca asked, still feeling a little out of energy.

" **You. You're still very much committed to this training and I like that."** Vegeta stood up again and then walked over to the teen and helped him up to his feet. **"We'll keep training and then…then I'll make sure you become stronger than any of us…"**

Noca's ears certainly perked up at this. Vegeta had always been trying to make Noca stronger, but hearing that was a little weird…especially coming from Vegeta.

" **I want you to be stronger than I am,"** Vegeta finished as he set Noca down on the bench and handed him a Senzu. Noca took the bean and ate it, but he was still thinking about what Vegeta had said. He only had one thing to say.

" **Why?"**

Vegeta was walking towards the console on the wall, but Noca speaking up stalled him. The Prince turned around slowly and looked at Noca with a furrowed brow.

" **Why what?"** He questioned.

" **Why do you want me to be stronger than you? Aren't you the one that always claims to want to be stronger than everyone?"** Noca asked. He was pointing out facts about Vegeta and the Prince could just agree with Noca, but that would only answer one of his questions. He wasn't sure the teen was ready to hear what needed to be said, but maybe he would give it a try. Maybe now was as good a time as any.

" **Like Kakarot…I won't be around forever..."** Vegeta stated as he kept his eyes off of Noca. He would just say it, he was a Saiyan and deserved to hear it. **"It is your birth right to be the strongest…"**

Noca looked at Vegeta with a furrowed brow and a very confused expression. He didn't understand what the Prince was on about with birth right. It just wasn't making any sense at all. Vegeta was prepared to continue though.

" **You need to follow in the footsteps of Kayu…"**

Noca didn't need to hear this and he very quickly stood up and made sure that his voice was heard.

" **I have to stop you right there Vegeta. Why, because of my great-grandfather, do you treat me like I'm some sort of God?"** Noca didn't care for all of this talk about Kayu, it meant nothing to him. **"I never met the man and I don't enough about him to think of him as a grandfather. He's just a relative…I'm not him. I don't know why you, the Prince of all Saiyans, hold this guy with such high regard when he was just a soldier in the army, but newsflash Vegeta…I'm not him…nor will I ever be…so get over it!"**

Vegeta was fairly shocked by this outburst from Noca.

" **If that was why you've been training me so hard then you need to really lay-off. You need to forget about the Saiyan culture or whatever. We're on Earth. You're not the Prince of anyone anymore, and I'm just an ordinary teenager that happens to have extraordinary abilities. Here…we're not Saiyans. We're Earthlings."**

Noca took a break to let the words settle into Vegeta's mind, but the Prince was starting to get rather annoyed, but he wasn't actually showing any anger. In fact, it was obviously he was trying to calm himself.

" **I will always train to be stronger Vegeta, but forget about Kayu and whatever he did…whatever reason you have high respect for him…and whatever reason you have that respect for me…Just for…"**

Noca didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as Vegeta finally decided to speak up again.

" **Kayu wasn't just the powerful Saiyan that saved our planet!"** Vegeta made sure that Noca was silence as it was now his turn to talk and say something that truly needed to be said. **"He…he was my Uncle."**

Noca's mind seemed to stall for a second as something else started up and he was beginning to process that new piece of information.

" **In fact…had he not died…my Father was to step down as King and let him take the throne."**

" **So…they were brothers? Cilu was your Cousin…we…"** Noca stopped and had to have one last think to himself before saying those words. **"We're related?"**

" **Yes. You're my first cousin, twice removed,"** Vegeta confirmed. Noca just raised an eyebrow and looked away.

" **Whatever that means…"**

 _[First cousin, twice removed means that he is the grandson of Vegeta's first cousin. The twice removed comes from the fact that they are two generations apart. At least on a family tree they would be. This makes Bra and Trunks Noca's first cousins, once removed.]_

Both Saiyans stood there staring at each other for a second as they let the information settle. Noca was going to question why he hadn't been told before, but decided it wasn't important. He knew now and it wasn't going to make much difference, but he now realised he felt very differently about his heritage. Noca accepted this was where Vegeta's respect had come from and decided he would ensure he returned that in future.

" **I can't believe Cilu didn't tell me in Other World either…"** Noca stated to himself.

" **Maybe he wanted you to hear it from me…at least you know now."**

" **Yeah…I guess,"** Noca said as he turned around and walked towards the door to the GR. Before he left Vegeta said one last thing.

" **I'll let the others know,"** The words caused Noca to turn around again. **"You truly are part of our family now."**

The two Saiyans nodded to each other and parted for the day. Their relationship was now different and there was definitely something between them that had finally shown itself. They were always rather similar. But right now…Noca could think about that. He needed to wash up and then head off to complete his plans for the following day.

Once out of the shower he put his normal clothes back on and walked outside of the building. He then started to focus on a specific Ki signature and put his fingers to his forehead.

" **Let's see if I can do better than last time…"** Noca suddenly disappeared and we all know he reappeared somewhere else.

He opened his eyes and looked out. The only things he could see were clouds…clouds and sky. Until he turned around. Then he saw the magnificence that was the Earth's Lookout. Noca smiled to himself. His plan should be perfect now.

* * *

 _Valentine's Day – Thursday 14_ _th_ _February Age 793_

The morning was quite pleasant. Noca woke up to Pan coming in and giving him a kiss to say Happy Valentine's day. It was something he could really get used to and was looking forward to his future with Pan. The couple had agreed they wouldn't bother with gifts for each other considering that their birthdays and Christmas were all fairly close to each other. Noca was looking forward to the plans he had made though, but one thing. Maybe he should let Pan know about them.

Just as the teens were grabbing their things for school Noca told Pan that she best be free that evening. He didn't tell her what he had planned, but did say that she should wear something nice. It wasn't normal for Noca to be like that so Pan was very nervous and thanks to Noca telling her in the morning she spent the whole day thinking about it and that was very annoying for her. Luckily Bra would always do her best to help. Speaking of Bra…a topic came up when they were at school and Noca sort of forgot that he hadn't told Pan something else.

" **Hey there Cousin!"** Was what Bra said when she greeted the boy. Kareshi was the only to comment something stupid, but it was a good point to make.

" **I thought that was just a lie to get him into the school?"**

" **It was, but after what Vegeta told me last night…it turns our that he and I are kind related…so…yeah, Bra and I are really cousins after all,"** Noca confirmed. Pan was really quite shocked by this revelation and it managed to take her mind off of the whole thin Noca had planned…for a little bit at least. Noca did go on to explain exactly how he and Vegeta were related but that topic was lost on Kareshi and Dom who didn't really understand anything about Saiyans.

The day passed by as it normally did. Slow, uneventful and boring, but in the end Noca was beginning to get rather excited about his plan. He was doing a very good job at not showing it though. Pan was a little panicked, but when school finished she went with Bra back to the house in the forest while Noca went to the lookout to make sure that the final arrangements for his plan were made.

Pan didn't have a very hard time getting dressed for Noca's event. He had told her that it wasn't formal, just dress nice. She decided to just go with a nice blue dress. Noca meanwhile wore a burgundy shirt with a pair of black jeans and some smart shoes, but enough about clothes what you really want to know about it Noca's plan. Well…

Noca arrived to meet Pan back home at 6pm and he glad to see she was dressed nice. She was also very happy to see the effort Noca had put in to wearing some of the clothes she had helped chose out for him.

" **You look…you look beautiful, Pan. As always,"** Noca said to his wonderful girlfriend. She blushed and tried to compliment him back, but she was feeling rather nervous about this and just wanted to know what was going on. Noca walked over to Pan and held his arm out for her to take. She did so and then Noca did what he needed to and transported to his destination.

They arrived at the Lookout and Pan was really shocked by the sudden teleporting, but managed to get over it. She had to look around and truly confirm they were at the Lookout. She wasn't expecting Noca to have that much control of Instant Transmission.

" **Why are we here?"** She asked, getting really impatient. Noca smiled at her and looked towards the main building.

" **Let's go inside…and you'll see,"** Noca continued to smile at her as they began to walk towards the main building.

" **Where are the others?"** Pan questioned.

" **Dende and Popo are here, Piccolo is off training with Uub and Buu."** Noca answered. The couple entered into the main building and then walked through the hall until they reached a magnificent room that Pan had never seen before. It looked really comfortable, it had dimmed lights and right in the middle was a round table that had two chairs and a candle sitting in the middle. Pan looked up to Noca and around the room once more. She was astounded.

" **You did all this for me?"** Pan questioned as she was starting to feel tears come to her eyes. Tears of joy.

" **Of course. I wanted to spend the night with you…I wanted us to be alone…and I wanted it to be perfect,"** Noca told her as he took a hold of her hands and looked her in the eyes. **"Just like you."**

Pan started smiling and blushing uncontrollably and couldn't stop the odd giggle that came out. Noca just chuckled and led her over to the table and they took their seats. He told her that Popo had prepared a wondrous meal for them and they would spend the night looking out at the stars. Pan was about ask how, but then the back wall of this room was shown to be a huge door that opened right out to show all the sky behind the Lookout. Pan looked out with a wide smile and then back to the table.

" **You really shouldn't have done all this,"** Pan stated. Noca just scoffed.

" **Yes I should. You always deserve things like this…because I love you. And I'll love you everyday from now until the end of eternity."**

And with that, Pan couldn't help but start crying. She tried to hide her face from Noca as she didn't want him to see her like that, but the boy just stood up and walked around the table to Pan and gave her a big hug and kiss. Pan was in heaven and she wished she could stay there with Noca forever.

Their night was completely undisturbed and they really enjoyed each other's company, but eventually they did have to head home, but they were both really happy because they had each other. And like Noca said…they would always have each other.

* * *

 _Thursday 21_ _st_ _February Age 793_

Noca and Pan walked into the house after what was a very, very boring and painful day at school. They were completely bombarded by homework and all of that just seemed to destroy their hopes for the coming weekend. They entered the living room and slumped down on the sofa together and just stared blankly at the television. A very pregnant Videl was sitting to the side of them and tried to make conversation with the tired teens.

" **So, how was school, you two?"** Not the best topic to strike up a conversation about right now. Both teens grunted and lay down. Videl just chuckled and remarked that was exactly how she felt in her school days. Chi-Chi, who was still around, made her claims that school was the most important thing ever and this just slayed the teens inside. They didn't want to be hearing that, not when they were at home. They had that pushed on them far too much 5 days a week already.

" **I just wanna lay here and relax…"** Noca said as he put his head on Pan's shoulder and pretend to sleep, but then something happened to disturb his peace. Vegeta's power level. **"Son of a bi…"**

Noca didn't get a chance to finish as Pan playfully slapped him.

" **Language!"** She said with a giggle. Noca shook his head as he slowly got up and walked to the door. He opened it and saw Vegeta just landing.

" **Ok, give me a second Vegeta, just need to grab my Gi,"** the teen Said. Vegeta just nodded and turned to face away from the house. Noca was about to walk upstairs until a female voice caught the attention of everyone.

" **Holy Crap…uh…Gohaaan! My water broke! GOHAN!"**

The loud yell had come from Videl and judging by what she had said…it appeared she was giving birth. Gohan rushed into the living room from the kitchen, but he seemed very calm and composed. Guess he had done this before so that helped. Chi-Chi was getting very excited as was Pan. Noca and Vegeta just kind of stood there, but Noca did want to be helpful.

Gohan and Chi-Chi helped Videl into the Capsule Jet as the prepared to make their way to the hospital they were registered at. Happened to be Satan City, but that wasn't too far so they would make it no problems. Pan turned to Noca and grabbed his arm.

" **Come on, let's go as well. I don't wanna miss this!"** Pan then rushed off with Noca in tow, but Vegeta stopped Noca.

" **We have training."**

Noca stalled and turned to face the Prince, with a stern expression.

" **I think even you can realise I can't train today, not now…"** Noca stated. Vegeta looked at Pan who was very impatient and then he looked back to Noca.

" **Fine…tomorrow."** The Prince said as he turned around and flew off back to West City.

Pan and Noca looked to each other, nodded and then took off and flew towards Satan City at their fastest speeds. They managed to catch up with the Capsule Jet, but continued on so they could let the hospital know that Videl was coming in. It didn't take them very long and they touched down right in front of the hospital. Pan rushed in and went straight to the desk.

" **Uh…hi…my Mother is on her way…she's pregnant…well…her water broke…I…uh…"**

The nurse behind the counter was looking rather confused by Pan's panicked explanation so Noca decided to take over. Since he had been keeping an eye out for the arrival of Gohan he was by the door so he had to turn around and approach the desk, but before he could speak the nurse spoke.

" **Hey, it's you. Remember me?"** The nurse questioned. Noca just stared blankly at here and thought about it for a second.

" **I do, but that's not important…Pan's mother's name is Son Videl. She's on her way here now, so I think we kinda need her room prepared. Could you let someone know, please…uh…"** Noca looked at her badge to get her name. **"Becky…"**

" **You didn't remember my name?"** Becky questioned, looking rather upset. Pan was beginning to get annoyed.

" **Who the hell is she Noca?"** Pan asked with a very angered tone. Noca stared at her not really knowing what to say. Duh, the truth of course.

" **Who are you?"** Becky asked Pan with an attitude.

" **I'm his girlfriend,"** Pan half shouted back at the nurse. Noca was bored of this.

" **Listen! Pan, I'll explain it to you in a second. Becky, do your job please."** Noca said, taking control of the situation. Pan instantly calmed herself, but Becky was upset. Just then Gohan and Chi-Chi walked in with Videl. Another nurse came over and led them towards the maternity ward and then Noca and Pan started to follow. When they arrived in the ward the teens were told to stay in the waiting room, which they did so without question. This was Noca's opportunity.

" **Ok Pan. Becky was the nurse working the desk when I came to visit Dom. She took a liking to me…I ignored it, ok?"** Noca explained to her hoping it was a satisfying response.

" **Is that all?"** She asked, but did so in such a tone that it said she didn't believe him completely.

" **Yes…do you not trust me, Pan?"** Noca asked, seeming quite offended and possibly a little upset by the possible accusation. Pan realised she was being stupid.

" **Sorry…yeah, of course. It's just the moment we're in,"** Pan said as she shook her head and then put her hands over her face. Noca stood up from the chair he was in and went over to sit with Pan and comfort her.

" **It's ok, don't worry though. Everything will be fine…you know that right?"** Noca said in his most reassuring tone. Pan looked at him and nodded with a smile. They quickly kissed and then sat there to wait until they got some sort of announcement from Gohan or Chi-Chi about what was going. It didn't take long, but Bulma, Bra, Goten and Trunks soon arrived to be there. The first three wanted to be there to see the baby as soon as it was born whilst Trunks tagged along because he happened to be with Gohan at the same time.

The teens sat together as normal and discussed what they thought the sex might be.

" **I hope it's a boy,"** Pan said, **"I want a little brother."**

The other two didn't really know what to say though Bra agreed with Pan and said that she would like it to be a boy. Noca had no opinion of the matter. He just said he hoped that they liked him. The girls assured Noca that the baby would love him.

Trunks and Goten were also having a conversation that was suitably on topic and they happened to be overhead by the teens.

" **So Trunks,"** Goten started. **"When do you think you'll be ready for kids?"**

" **Uh…I wasn't really thinking about it…"** Trunks replied, **"I am now…"**

" **Valese says we should try after the wedding…I'm hoping I'll be ready by then,"** Goten told Trunks. The lavender-haired man nodded.

" **Yeah, well…I think Marron and I should probably get married first as well…"** Trunks stated, but someone else jumped into their conversation.

" **My son's gonna get married?"** Bulma half yelled at the man.

" **Uh…one day…I don't know when…shall we let Goten get married first?"** Trunks joked as he and his lifelong best friend started laughing together. Bulma seemed disappointed by that answer, but realised that he was basically saying once one wedding was out of the way that there may be another one. Trunks didn't confirm nor deny any of this. In fact, he just switched off.

Bra, wanting to keep in tune with the topics had her own question for Pan and Noca.

" **When are you two getting married?"** Bra asked with a giggle. Both Pan and Noca turned to face her with wide eyes of shock. Obviously that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Some more time passed and finally, it had happened. Gohan came out to confirm that Videl had in fact given birth to a wonderful, healthy, quarter-Saiyan, baby Boy. Tail to be removed. Gohan told Pan to come in and meet her brother and she was about to walk forward, but grabbed onto Noca's hand first. Gohan noticed and told her that he could come in as well. They just didn't want too many people at once. You know how it is with new born babies.

They slowly and reasonably quietly entered to see Videl looking worn out, lying in bed holding her son in her arms. His tail was waving around slowly. Pan didn't know how to react. She kind of stood near the door for a while, clutching onto Noca's hand with all her strength. Noca winced a little in pain, but knew she needed support as well. She was really excited for this moment and it had finally come.

" **Pan, come over here and meet your brother,"** Videl said to her daughter with a supporting tone. Pan looked up to Noca and he smiled at her and she let go of his hand to go over. Noca watched her walk over slowly and come to the side of her mother's bed. **"This…is Rei. Say hello to Pan, Rei."**

(Rei is said like Ray & This is anime Fanfiction, so…)

The baby slowly opened his eyes and could only see his mother for the time being, but Videl turned him to face Pan and make their introductions. Pan looked down and held out her hand slowly.

" **Hi…I'm Pan…I'm your sister…"** Pan said, although she was having quite a hard time holding back her tears of joy as she looked down at Rei. Videl looked over to Gohan and smiled at her husband as the family experienced this moment.

" **Do you want to hold him?"** Videl asked. Pan looked at her mother, half in shock, but she did accept the opportunity. She took a hold of the boy and held him close to her as she took a seat in the chair beside the bed. Soon enough Rei started smiling at his sister and Pan practically burst into tears. Noca continued to watch as his girlfriend sat there holding her new-born little brother. Soon enough he started to feel the tears come to his eyes and lifted his arm to wipe them away. This didn't go unnoticed by Videl.

" **Come over here as well, Noca,"** Videl told him. Noca smiled at her and then walked over to his girlfriend and placed a hand on her shoulder and looked down at Rei. Noca was unsure of how to act with babies so he pretty much stood there in silence, looking down. Rei looked at Noca and stopped smiling for a second, but then started again. Noca winked at the boy in return.

A little more time had passed and it was time for Noca and Pan to head back home. Videl was staying at the hospital for the night now and Chi-Chi was going to stay with her. Gohan would head back home with the teens. Pan was still feeling all the emotions from meeting brother for the first and those weren't going anywhere yet. Once the teens were back home Pan asked Noca to stay with her that night so he did. It was rather late when they go back home and with school the next day it seemed like they may as well head to bed.

When lying in bed Pan brought something up that she had been thinking about.

" **I can't wait until Rei is home and we get to spend lots of time with him,"** The girl said. Noca agreed with her and that then led to Pan saying another thing that was on her mind. **"It will prepare us for when have kids…I uh…I mean…"**

" **It's ok Pan. I agree,"** Noca looked down into his girlfriend's eyes and then kissed her on the forehead. Pan blushed and turned around because she really didn't want to be seen like this. It was embarrassing her. They decided to move on from that topic for now and get some sleep. It had been a strange afternoon and evening, but now…well now…

Nothing could spoil the mood.

* * *

So, yeah…ominous ending right. Well, Arc IV. It is the final arc of this story so that of course means…it will be the most important. I want it to be the longest, but we'll see what happens. I have a lot of ideas for this and it is one of my favourite moments in Noca's story. I've been looking forward to writing this arc, but first…I need to solidify the plan so that I can have something very good for you all! I will be taking my time with it again and I want it to be it's best before I start writing any chapters. I finish my first year of Uni soon so hopefully I find plenty of time to work on my story during the massive amount of time I have between May and September.

See you guys soon and I know you all want to review for me…so please…review! Love you all!

Next Time… _Arc IV: Awakening of a Guardian_


	19. Arc IV: Attention Seeking

First off, I can only apologise for the long absence, but that's because I was taking my time with this arc to make it as enjoyable as possible. I'm really excited about some moments in this Arc and I know you guys must be pleased to see me uploading again.

Life just got in the way, but now I have finished my first year of University and have lots of time for you guys and gals. I do also have a YouTube channel to run (link in Profile), so that takes some time, what with editing and that…but I have so much focus on this story as well.

Second main point, I am no longer NP Johnson. Whilst this was the Pseudonym I took on for this story, I am now going to start using my own name. I feel more comfortable having my own name labelled on this story since I can actually say I'm proud of it. So say Goodbye to NP Johnson and hello to Connor J. Nagi.

ENJOY!

* * *

 _ **Arc IV: Awakening of a Guardian**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 19: Attention Seeking**_

 _Space – Unknown Territory_

Rubble and Debris floated in the emptiness of this vacuum. Wreckage from many vehicles that had, in the past, tried to venture through this rumoured dangerous system. At the centre there shone a bright burning star that served as the power and heat source of the region. The emptiness was always mysterious. Not even a planet in sight, instead…rocks, asteroids…remains of some sort. Towards the centre of the larger rocks there was a building of sorts. Built into the large rock itself. Serving as a base, a house…a sanctuary.

The emptiness and lack of movement was soon disturbed by a small one-man spaceship zooming through. It was headed towards the building. The vehicle landed down inside a sort of hangar and the cockpit opened to reveal a very injured alien. To be specific…it was a Vosan. He was coated in his own blood and had many wounds on his body. It was Tenura. After his extremely difficult mission to Earth he had finally returned to his master and was preparing to deliver the bad news. The Vosan slowly picked himself up and pushed out of the cockpit. His body was far too weak to hold himself up and fell to the ground. He let out a small cry of pain and soon started to pull himself across the ground. He had to head towards the main hall. He needed to let his Master know about the mission…no matter how much he was worried.

Tenura managed to enter the hall and picked himself up and limped down the hall while leaning against the wall. A trail of blood followed him down the hall and there was certainly a lot of it. The alien started to believe that he had made a huge mistake in coming back here. He knew that he would certainly be punished for his failure. Tenura finally reached the door at the end of the hall and pushed the button on the panel next to it.

The door slowly opened and Tenura fell through, hitting the ground hard and letting out a pained cry. Another figure stepped forward and stood above Tenura. The Vosan looked up to see his Master's strongest fighter looking down at him. He had short spiky black hair, some battle scars on his face and was wearing an outfit similar to that of the one Tenura had.

" **We wondered when you would return,"** The man said with a gruff yet calm voice. He also had a smirk on his face as if he expected this. **"You're looking a little worse for wear."**

Tenura grabbed onto the front of this other man's outfit and pulled himself up to eye level. Tenura glared right at his ally and then pushed past him.

" **Get out of my way, Vernege…"** Tenura managed to mumble as he slowly limped forward. So, this man…he was the Saiyan, Vernege…son of Cilu. He just smirked as Tenura slowly made his way towards the throne. To their master.

The Vosan managed to get halfway across the room before he finally started to stumble again. His leg buckled and Tenura hit the ground with a thud. He tried to pull himself up, but that just wasn't happening. He started to drag himself across the floor until he finally reached the foot of the stairs that led up to the throne. Tenura slowly looked up and saw that his master was sitting there, draped in his usual black cloak, concealing himself from view.

" **I'd like to hope you bring me good news,"** The cloaked figure muttered in a low growling tone. Tenura took a big gulp and tried to find the confidence to speak up.

" **Ma…Master…the boy…he…he has powerful allies…"** Tenura started. He didn't want to go right in and make his reveal so he hoped that easing into it would benefit him. **"He too has become extremely strong…I…I couldn't keep up with him…"**

The master says nothing. Tenura kept his eyes fixated upon the hard ground in front of him and he could feel the extreme dread flooding through his body. The Vosan slowly looked up and hoped that his master would speak soon.

" **Did you fail your mission?"** There was a strong hint of a brewing rage in that tone and Tenura knew he was truly in for it now.

" **Yes…master…"**

The master started to clutch onto the arm rests on his seat and slowly began to rise to his feet. He was certainly angered by the news, but he was doing a good job and remaining reasonably composed. Tenura looked to the side at two of his other allies and saw that they retain neutral expressions. He knew no one would help him in this situation. Footsteps started to sound behind Tenura and then all of a sudden he was flung back across the room and landed against the back wall.

Tenura was already in extreme pain as it was so this was certainly another big blow. He let out a pained cry and slumped to the ground. His back was definitely damaged a great deal and he wouldn't be moving anytime soon. Vernege was the one who threw the Vosan and he looked rather angry.

" **How could you fail against a simple hybrid child?"** Vernege questioned, the pure Saiyan ferocity sounding through his growling voice. Tenura tried to reply but just started coughing uncontrollably with blood dropping to the floor. Vernege turned from the weak Vosan and faced his master. The cloaked being simply waved his hand and returned to his seat. The Saiyan turned to face Tenura again and lifted his hand to aim it at the Vosan's head. One quick flash and a small blast shot across the room and right through Tenura's face, killing him instantly.

One of the two warriors standing to the side of the room seemed visibly shaken by this moment. He knew he wasn't one of the strongest fighters and hoped this wouldn't happen to him in the future. His name was Wain and he was from the planet Garlo. He had yellow skin and black hair that was shoulder length and covered half of his face.

The other of the two warriors was a larger being with gray-ish/blue skin. He was bald and had deep black eyes. He wore the same outfit as Wain, Tenura and Vernege, only his had no top to it. He was from the planet Proxia. His name was Naiga. He didn't seem to react to anything going on around him.

" **Failure…"** This was all the master could say as he relaxed back into his chair. **"Vernege…you, Wain and Naiga will travel to that planet and finish Tenura's mission. You fail…you know what happens."**

Vernege nodded to his master and then signalled to the other two warriors to follow him. The three of them headed straight up the hall towards the hangar so they could board a ship and head for Earth. Another threat was on its way.

* * *

 _Earth - Tuesday 18_ _th_ _June Age 793_

Summer was always a great time of year. The weather would be so nice. You could make plans with your friends and then head out to enjoy the great weather as much as you wanted. Unless of course it was Tuesday in mid-June and you were a 14-year-old. That meant you'd be spending the day stuck inside a classroom. This was exactly where Noca, Pan, Bra and Dom were right now. History wasn't always an enjoyable subject, but right now the weather was probably the worst part of it. The heat was regulating very well through this classroom and this made a lot of the students feel rather drowsy. One student in particular actually had his head on the desk and was very much in a deep sleep.

Yes, it was Noca.

The students would all just look out the window and long to be outside enjoying the weather. The city was pretty busy on this day as well. Lot's of people had decided to walk wherever they were going for that day. The mood was rather peaceful. But still…inside the school was not the place to right now. Every now and then the teacher would spare a passing glance in Noca's direction and see that the boy still had his head on the desk. He didn't know whether or not the boy was sleeping, but didn't press on just yet.

Every time she noticed the teacher look in their direction, Pan would nudge Noca to try and get him to pay attention, but that didn't work. Eventually she would just give up and return to focussing on what was going on in class…or at least try.

Over in West City, in the Capsule Corp. Compound, Vegeta was inside his GR getting what he called some much needed training. Well, he called it much needed training, but the Saiyan would train everyday. Also in West City, buy across the city a little at the Capsule Corp. tower, another powerful Saiyan was also up to something. Maybe it wasn't quite as exciting as training, and on a day like this Gohan could only wish to get some training under his belt. Instead he was stuck in his office looking out of the open window. It was definitely windier in West City today though and that allowed for a nice cool breeze.

Everything seemed peaceful today and to further amplify that feeling, even Dende was up at the Lookout relaxing while Popo tended to the plants. Majin Buu and Uub were also there getting some training done. Piccolo was the one looking down on the planet today and even he just had his eyes closed and legs crossed. Everything was nice and calm…

It's always when things are at their calmest that something comes along to ruin the good feeling though.

A small ship came into Orbit around planet Earth and entered the atmosphere. The ship was powering through the air towards the ground. The occupants of this vehicle were certainly eager to make their arrival.

Back at the Lookout, Piccolo's legs uncrossed and he was standing upright staring over the edge of the Lookout. He couldn't quite explain what he just felt, but whatever it was…wasn't good. Dende and Popo where the only ones to notice something was wrong and the small Guardian headed towards the older Namekian. Piccolo was oblivious to the fact Dende had joined his side and was deep in thought.

" _ **This feeling…what is it? I know I felt something strange, but I can't see it…are my senses tricking me."**_ Piccolo thought to himself as Dende tried to question it. Whatever it was, if it had Piccolo spooked then it must be something big. Both Namekians were looking over the entire planet, but for some unknown reason they could not see what it was that had disturbed this peace. This was not a feeling he understood.

Even the others around the planet could sense that something was up. Vegeta took a moment to stop in the GR and try to focus on whatever it was that had spiked through his mind. He started to look around the room and focussed his energy has hard as he could. Nothing seemed to stand out to him though. He resumed training, but he was no longer as focussed as before. Gohan had also felt something disturb him. He just thought it was his mind begging for some excitement, but he knew that was selfish of him and he resumed working on his computer, but couldn't help glancing out of the window after every word.

All the way over a Mt. Paozu even the youngest Saiyan was suddenly disturbed. Rei had started to cry uncontrollably despite being reasonably calm throughout most of the day. Goten, who was also there, could also feel something was wrong, but his instinct as the protective uncle kicked in and he was already outside looking around for any signs of disturbance. It was the Saiyans in school that were most oblivious to the problem. As far as they knew, nothing had changed and everything was just a calm and peaceful as it was before. Although, deep in his mind, Noca almost felt like something was clawing at a door in there. As if it was trying to wake him up and get him to focus on this unusual feeling.

The ship that had entered the atmosphere finally found a place to land in a very empty wasteland. The rocky terrain was the perfect hiding place for their vehicle and whomever was inside would be able to travel through without attracting any unwanted attention…right now at least. The three warriors exited their ship and began to rise into the air. The scouted the area around them to find something perhaps out of the ordinary or interesting.

" **This is rather dull…"** Wain muttered to himself as he looked around, acting rather disgusted by what her saw.

" **Indeed it is…but we are here for a reason. I think we needed to draw out these so called 'powerful allies' and deal with them as soon as,"** Vernege suggested as he started to head away from the ship's location. Wain looked to Naiga and then followed after the leader. Naiga began following immediately after. They very quickly arrived above a large city and looked down upon it.

" **What a lively looking place,"** Wain stated in an almost bored tone.

" **It will serve its purpose,"** Vernege informed his allies before turning to face the blue-skinned warrior. **"Naiga, I'll let you deal with this one."**

Naiga nodded to his leader and then moved to the front of the trio and looked down upon the city. He cracked his neck both ways and the phased from view. Vernege smirked as Wain looked to him and wondered what Naiga would actually do. Suddenly, there was a flash of light from within the city and then the entire thing went up with a huge explosion.

That was enough to spark through the minds of all the strongest fighters on the planet. Up on the Lookout Piccolo certainly felt what had happened. He let out an angered growl and Dende dropped to his knees.

" **All…all of those people…"** Dende muttered to himself. Piccolo didn't speak and instead continued to stare down on the planet. Even Uub and Buu had finally stopped fighting and the human fighter rushed over to the Namekians.

" **What the hell was that?"** Uub questioned in a very concerned tone. Piccolo didn't answer and just clenched his fists.

" **That…that was Parsley City…being destroyed…"** Dende let out as he too clenched his fists. **"How didn't I see who did this?!"**

Piccolo turned to face Uub and told him to head down there. Uub took a brief moment to question Piccolo.

" **Alone?"** He asked, somewhat worried about what could happen. Piccolo focussed on his senses and found that someone else was going to be there.

" **Don't worry, Vegeta will meet you there…"** Piccolo informed him.

The Namekian had indeed been correct. Vegeta had to completely stop his training and rushed outside of the GR and the compound and instantly blasted off in the direction of that unusual energy. He didn't hold back either. Full speed ahead. Gohan would have followed, but believed that Vegeta would be able to handle it. He did take some time to think about what had just happened and couldn't put his finger on it though. He had certainly been lacking in training recently so it didn't seem worth getting involved at this time.

Back over in Satan City, this History teacher was beginning to get rather annoyed by the ignorant students. He could understand that weather was playing was playing a massive part in how they were all feeling, but he didn't like it either. He looked around at all the students that just seemed so exhausted and swamped by the heat, but there was one student in particular that drew his attention. Noca. The teen was still sleeping and even with Pan making occasional attempts to wake him up, none of them appeared to be working.

The teacher started to make his way towards the back of the room and where the group of teens were sitting and Pan continued to try her hardest to get him to wake up. Nothing would get him up though and the teacher stopped right in front of the table.

" **Mr Brief, if you wouldn't mind waking up…"** The teacher said in a calm, but audibly frustrated tone. Nothing happened. Noca didn't budge and the teacher took a deep breath. **"Please, Mr Brief…wake up!"**

That still didn't do anything and some people in the class had started laughing quietly amongst themselves. That certainly angered the teacher. He lifted his hand and slammed it on the desk, right beside Noca's head and yelled for him to wake up. Silence fell over the room as all the students turned to look in their direction, but what they saw was still something to find amusing. Noca…was still asleep. Pan couldn't help the giggle that escaped from her mouth, but then something else changed the mood entirely.

Pan turned to face the window as she felt a massive power surge in the distance. There was spark of energy beside her and Noca lifted out of his chair really rapidly and looked towards the window as well. His speed had been so intense that the teacher fell back to the ground and was left stunned.

" **What the hell is that?"** Noca questioned as he continues to look out of the window. Pan turned to face him and saw the look in his eyes.

" **You're going after it?"** She questioned. Noca looked to her and nodded.

" **I have to. But please…stay here, ok?"** Noca confirmed before making the reasonable request. Pan was a little annoyed by being told to stay, but in the end nodded and agreed with him. Noca nodded to her and then after a single flash he turned Super Saiyan and the next second he was already blasting out of the window. The teacher and the rest of the class were left shocked as Pan returned to her seat and sighed.

Three great fighters were headed towards Parsley City to find out what had just happened. Noca, Vegeta and Uub. Three of the strongest fighters this planet had to offer. Who dares to challenge them on such an ordinary day?

The opposite three that were currently hovering above the remains of Parsley City finally took the time to think over their next move.

" **Wain, check your Scouter and let me know if any sort of energy signature is headed this way,"** Vernege requested as he turned around and looked around at more of the land around them. Wain lifted his hand to the left side of his head and pushed the side of the scouter. The small machine flashed a couple of times and then the map showed the three powers approaching.

" **It seemed our little show worked. We've gained their attention. Now what, Vernege?"** Wain questioned.

" **Next phase. Eradicate them,"** Vernege stated with a smirk. Naiga punched his own hand to signify excitement at what was just suggested. **"Naiga and I will head North from here and draw these fighters with us. Wain, you will disguise your power and head to find any smaller Saiyan powers and deal with us."**

Wain accepted the orders given to him and nodded to show this. He then used the scouter again to find the next power level and blasted off to find them. Vernege and Naiga turned in a different direction and also flew off. They made sure to leave their powers at least a little bit noticeable so they could draw these stronger fighters away from anywhere Wain would be. They left the smoking ruins of Parsley City behind and flew without bothering to look back on the awful damage they had created.

Noca, Uub and Vegeta were all on their way to Parsley City and none of them expected to see what they did upon arrival. Uub was the first to arrive and instantly froze up in the air. So much damage. So many lives lost. Uub closed his eyes and clenched his fists with his power rising. Vegeta arrived next and was also surprised by it all. He looked down and growled in annoyance. He looked around to try and spot another fighter, but only Uub was in his vision.

" **Damn it! You, did you see anyone?"** Vegeta questioned the younger fighter. Uub shook his head and kept his eyes fixated upon the wreckage. Vegeta rapidly turned to face the other way just as Noca finally arrived.

" **What happened?"** He questioned as he came to a halt in front of the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta folded his arms and directed Noca towards the City. The teen slowly turned his head and looked down. He gasped at what he witnessed and backed away. He too, clenched his fists and growled in anger. **"Who the fuck did this?!"**

" **It doesn't matter who right now!"** Uub called out, obtaining their attention. **"All that matters is we stop them before they cause any more damage!"**

Noca nodded and then looked to Vegeta. The Prince focused his senses and found where the two energies were heading.

" **They're currently travelling North. Two of them."** Vegeta looked to the two of them and then blasted off in their direction. Noca and Uub both followed on as soon as possible. The three warriors were firing through the sky with so much urgency. After seeing how much damage had been caused with just one spike of energy, there was certainly reason to be worried or at least nervous.

On the journey North, Noca managed to catch up with Vegeta and had some questions.

" **Who do you think could've done it?"** Was the first enquiry from Noca. Vegeta turned to face the teen, but the look on his face told Noca that he had no idea.

" **It's hard to tell. Someone wants our attention…and it looks like they're getting it**." Vegeta responded. Getting a bit annoyed, but couldn't deny the slight excitement he was feeling because of a true battle. Uub noticed the smirk appear on his face and questioned it.

" **Do you even care that people have been killed?"** Uub questioned in a slightly angered tone. Vegeta instantly stopped and faced Uub.

" **Don't take that tone with me. We still have the Dragon Balls."** Vegeta responded, taking a calm approach. Uub stalled and didn't know what to do next. He couldn't grab onto any words. **"Why don't you focus on stopping them first and then we'll bring those people back to life."**

Vegeta did actually speak some sense and that told Uub to adjust his focus and keep it fixed on stopping these murderers before they take any more names. They all nodded to each other and blasted off once again.

The two new arrivals were still heading North, but what about their third. Wain seemed to have slipped completely under the radar of Noca, Vegeta and Uub and he was certainly pleased about it. He was the weakest of this trio that had arrived to Earth and this was why he had been selected to deal with the weaker Saiyans. Wain almost questioned Vernege when he was given this order. Their mission was only to kill the boy, but Vernege made sure to instruct the other two that they needed to execute any other Saiyans. He must hold some sort of grudge. Either way, Wain didn't dare to speak up or call his leader on it. He had to go ahead with any orders sent his way. He just hoped these 'weaker' Saiyans were indeed weaker.

Wain decided to go to the strongest power he could sense in the East and that happened to be in a mountain region far from all the cities. There was a large house located up a mountain and surrounded by nothing but beautiful scenery. This must be the home to one of those Saiyans.

Down inside that home were 5 people. Chi-Chi, Videl, Valese, Goten…and Rei. Something sparked in the back of Goten's head and he suddenly felt really anxious. He couldn't actually sense any energy levels, not since that massive spike, but he was certainly spooked by something. The same could be said for Rei as he started crying out of the blue.

" **Oh What's wrong, Rei, is someone hungry?"** Videl questioned as she cradled her baby boy in her arms. She looked to the now upstanding Goten and questioned what he felt. The man didn't know and couldn't bring any words out. He turned to face his Mother, Fiancée, Sister-in-law and Nephew and instantly knew he needed to protect them.

" **Make sure you all stay here. I'm going to check it out."** Goten said as he started for the door. Valese jumped up and rushed to him. She grabbed onto his arm and told him she was worried. Goten looked her in the eyes and gave her a quick kiss. **"I'll be ok."**

He turned away and made his way outside. As soon as he stepped out the Saiyan looked up to see someone hovering in the air above their home. Goten cleared his throat and tried to build up his confidence.

" **Who are you? What do you want?"** Goten asked. He tried to make it sound aggressive, but that didn't really work. Wain didn't respond and instead just descended to the ground and started walking towards the Saiyan. Goten moved into a stance and made sure he was defensive. "Why are you here?!"

Wain continued to walk with a smirk on his face. Goten wanted to back away, but knew he needed to make sure he moved away from the house. He phased quickly and flew right past Wain and moved towards the fields. Wain turned around and watched Goten fly through the trees. He chuckled to himself and then phased from view.

Goten was continuing at a fair pace and decided to look back. He was surprised that Wain didn't appear to be following him, but his opinion was changed when he finally turned and saw Wain was there. Goten tried to pull back, but a swift kick flew in and smashed right into the Saiyan's face. Goten had let his guard down and this allowed Wain to capitalise on his main attribute; His speed.

Wain phased again and this time he was behind Goten and sent a punch into his ribs. Goten twisted away and felt the pain, but had to try and act fast. Wain was already rushing in again and sent a strong right hook, a left uppercut and then a left footed kick into his chest. The Saiyan was sent crashing into a tree. He tried to pick himself up, but the Wain threw a powerful Ki blast down that exploded in front of the Saiyan and sent him flying through the woods some more.

He came to a halt on the ground of a large field filled with rocks. Goten picked himself up this time and looked around to find where Wain might come from. He had no luck trying to figure it out though and was taken by complete surprise when Wain showed off his great speed once more and smashed Goten in the back and that sent the Saiyan flying across the field and crashing into a rock, head first. There was a cracking sound, but fortunately the crack had come from the rock, not Goten's head. He had been knocked out cold, but at least he wasn't dead.

He might be soon though. Wain slowly rose into the air and swiftly threw a huge blast down on the area and there was a huge explosion that shook the whole area and was certainly going to cause plenty of damage to poor Goten. Wain didn't even wait for the dust and light to settle before blasting off in the next direction. He still had a mission to complete.

Currently continuing on his route North, Noca could feel something scratching in the back of his head, but all the way he was unsure if it was just his worries about Pan or something much worse. He was given his answer when he felt a huge spike and Goten's power level almost completely disappear. He stalled in the air and clenched up. His sudden stop took Vegeta and Uub completely by surprise and they too stopped.

" **What is it?"** Vegeta questioned. Noca looked up and was mildly shocked.

" **Did you not feel that?"** Noca questioned both of them. **"Goten is in trouble…I need to go and help him."**

Noca turned around and blasted his way towards Mount Paozu. Vegeta and Uub watched him disappear into the distance and then turned to face each other. They then continued on their route North. Noca would catch up.

All the way, Noca only had his thoughts to listen to. All they were telling him was that if Goten was in trouble then Mount Paozu was close to Satan City and that meant there was a chance Pan would be in trouble as well. Noca couldn't take that risk, even if it was only slight. He had to be sure Pan was safe before he left her.

Unfortunately, Noca wouldn't get to Satan City in time to beat Wain. The alien warrior had already arrived before Noca even got to check on Goten. The alien was hovering there looking down upon the city and wondering what the best way to take out the two weaker Saiyans really was. He could just destroy the whole city, but he was sure he could have way more fun by attempting to fight them. He just hoped that things would run just as smoothly as they had with the previous Saiyan he encountered.

Inside the school, Pan was sitting there staring down at the sheet of paper in front of her. It was blank. She just couldn't bring herself to focus on her work, not after that massive spike of energy that she felt. Noca had told her not to follow him, but the teen wasn't sure she could really just sit out of it. Pan really believed she had become a better fighter now and would actually be of some help, plus if she was stuck in the school, all she could do was worry about her friends and family when they go off to fight. Bra knew there was something wrong with her raven haired friend and wanted to suggest something, but didn't really know what to say in this situation.

The Brief girl had noticed Pan hadn't actually moved since Noca left, so she was sure to notice when the girl did finally move. Pan seemed to twitch a bit in reaction to something and turned to face out of the window. Pan clenched her fists as she clearly felt something that she could only describe as unusual and strong. She was sure she could do something to help now. Pan jumped out of her chair and faced the rest of the class.

" **Everybody get down!"** Pan screamed as she flew towards the window. Nobody else had moved, but as Pan came in line with the window there was a flash of light and a slight explosion that blew the windows in and shredded parts of the wall. Pan powered up as much as she could to contain the impact, but she wasn't prepared for it and was flung into the wall behind her. A few people in the room shouted and scream in terror and finally began to rush out of the room. Bra and Dom both rushed to Pan to try and do all they could to help her out.

As the two tried to help Pan to her feet, the teen Saiyan pushed them both away and stood up on her own.

" **You two need to get out of here…get somewhere safe,"** Pan told them strictly as she looked through the hole in the wall to see someone coming down towards the building. Bra tried to protest.

" **I'm not just going to leave you alone!"** Bra yelled, but Pan wasn't going to listen to it.

" **You're not a fighter like me, Bra."** Pan said in a very serious tone. She then looked to Dom, but the boy seemed shocked by this. **"You, get Bra out of here. Now."**

Dom heard the seriousness in her voice and immediately agreed. He took a hold of Bra's hand and rushed out of the room. Bra called back for her friend, but Dom made sure not to let her back in there. It was best to let Pan do what she needed. Pan was certainly scared of the possibilities, but she was a Saiyan and knew that she could do her best to fight back. She began to release her energy and the aura around her began to pick up and caused a strong gust to sweep up around her body. There was a flash and Pan powered up. Luckily that she knew a way to tap into her potential that wasn't Super Saiyan. She should thank her father for that. Her aura was white and there were a slight few sparks around her body.

Wain finally descended into the window space and was blocking out the sun. Pan squinted a bit to see if she could actually get a good view of the currently silhouetted figure. She could tell he was alien and the outfit was certainly recognisable. Pan moved into defensive stance and waited for this being to make the first move. She certainly wasn't confident enough in her abilities to go first…and she needed to get a true idea of what power this guy had. That last attack certainly wasn't a true representation of his power. It was just to announce his arrival.

" **Looks like another Saiyan is trying to stand up to me. That's a shame…I thought I'd be able to kill you without much effort. You are weaker than the last one, after all."** Wain explained in very sinister tone. Pan was taking his words very seriously and was feeling very nervous, but something in what he said surely hit her a little close to home.

" **What do you mean 'Other one?'"** Pan questioned, getting rather worried for her family now. Wain just started to laugh maniacally and it certainly started to anger Pan. She powered up a little more and charged forward in her first attempt to fight this alien. She couldn't believe that he had actually got to another Saiyan before her, and by the way he was speaking it only suggested he had killed this other person. Pan's anger had gotten the better of her, she could only hope that she retained her concentration.

Pan rushed up towards the alien, but he performed a swift kick and that knocked her speeding back towards the ground and smashing into the back wall again. This time the attack had been harder and the wall cracked. Wain then lifted a hand and threw down a powerful blast that exploded upon impact and sent Pan right through the wall. She crashed through and into the set of lockers that were in the hallway.

Once she landed, Pan struggled to lift herself back up, but she certainly tried her best. Wain charged down at a speed and Pan managed to catch it in the corner of her eye and jumped up just in time. Wain crashed his foot down into the ground and turned to see Pan back away. She threw her hands out in front of her and blasted a Ki barrage as quickly as she could. The blasts all surrounded Wain and exploded up impact, creating a massive cloud of smoke around him.

Pan assumed she had made a great effort at causing a good enough distraction and found the perfect attempt to power up and rapidly fly through the hole in the wall and get out of the school. She needed to draw the fight away. Wain was faster than Pan and managed to pull away from the smoke and shot past her at a fantastic pace. He then descended back on her and grabbed her leg. The alien swung around rapidly before letting go and launching her body back down through the school.

Pan smashed through a couple of walls, but ultimately managed to fall into yet another classroom. She rolled a couple of times and then had the struggle of getting up. She was feeling a fair bit of the pain, but had to ignore it a fight against it. She got back to her feet and stumbled a little. Wain looked down and saw the fight in her eyes and smirked. Pan powered up some more and fired herself up to the alien warrior.

When she made it level with the warrior she tried her hardest by throwing loads of rapid punches and kicks in his direction. Wain simply dodged a few, but had to knock some away. Pan may not have appeared powerful at the start, but she had certainly picked up her abilities as she eased into this fight. Pan was a Saiyan after all, and she could adapt herself to numerous situations. Wain could tell that Pan was getting stronger as the fight went on and he knew he needed to do something to change things.

She managed to throw a left hook that came very close to Wain's face, but the follow up was the one that hit. Pan threw her left leg forward and struck a kick right into Wain's gut. The alien fighter bent over and Pan threw in a right hook that knocked him the other way. Wain didn't take too kindly to that. He turned to face Pan and then threw his own right fist forward. The punch struck Pan in the jaw and completely knocked her off guard. Wain followed up with another punch with his right.

This one sent her shooting through the sky at a strong pace and Wain decided to follow on. He phased and shot after her and when he came into the perfect position he flipped and kicked down. The fist clashed with Pan's torso and shot her down towards the city below. People in the city could see something happening in the air and something falling at a great pace, but were unsure on what it was. People all backed away from what they assumed was the landing point and made sure they got to a far enough distance. Pan wasn't slowing at all. Something had to happen quick otherwise she would hit the ground and be in great pain.

She pulled at all her power and opened her eyes. She took a strong hold of her focus and then let the energy explode out of her. The energy output was immense and caused a small shockwave to emanate through the city. Pan had managed to stop herself inches from the ground. She was so relieved. She dropped to her knees and took in as much air as she could before looking up to spot the small figure that was her opponent. She looked down once more, gritted her teeth and stood up. She powered up again and faced her opponent. This time, with a glare on her face.

Wain was certainly entertained, but was he able to beat her?

Meanwhile, Noca finally arrived at the Mount Paozu area and knew he would need to search around to find Goten. He could still feel his energy, no matter how faint it was. He was still alive and needed some urgent help. Noca knew that there was clearly someone behind this, but he had to be sure Goten was safe before he tried to find that enemy. Noca scouted all the places he could see from above and there were no apparent signs of a fight or struggle…until.

The young Saiyan spotted a field that had a crate and it was right inside a valley that had a waterfall and large lake. Noca rapidly descended and looked around. He could sense Goten's ever dwindling power and then he realised. He was underwater. Noca quickly turned around and dived in. About 45 seconds passed before Noca returned to the surface with Goten's body. He quickly returned to the land and started to pump Goten's chest and perform CPR. It doesn't take very long and Goten is soon awake and coughing up the water that remained in his lungs. The Saiyan was now on his hands and knees and breathing heavily.

" **I…I…I'm sorry…N…Noca…"** Goten said quietly. Noca didn't quite understand.

" **What do you mean?"** Noca questioned.

" **He…he was allied…with Tenura…"** Goten revealed. Noca's brow furrowed and he shook his head.

" **How do you know?"** Noca asked.

" **The…the outfit…it…was the same…"** Goten revealed before sitting against a rock. Noca placed his hand on Goten's shoulder and asked if he knew anything else. **"I just know he needs to be stopped…"**

Noca turned away from Goten and tried to feel out his energy. It was appearing quite difficult to do. As if his senses were somehow being messed with. Goten looked up at Noca and saw that he was focussing his hardest.

" **Sorry I didn't figure out more…"** Goten apologised as he slowly tried to get to his feet. He stumbled a little and Noca had to rush over to stop him from collapsing again. Noca makes sure the older Saiyan is kept on his feet.

" **We better get you back home,"** Noca said as he slowly raised into the air with Goten's help of course.

Noca carries the Saiyan back to his home and takes him inside. The others are all extremely worried for him and panicking around him. Noca backs away and walks to the window and looks out. Videl is the first of the others to walk over to him.

" **What happened?"** The mother asked Noca calmly. Noca sighed and turned to her.

" **Allies of Tenura's have come here…three of them so far…"** Videl seemed shocked by this reveal. **"They must be after me again…I need to find them."**

" **You need to be careful,"** Videl said strictly.

" **They destroyed Parsley City…they need to be sto…"** Noca stopped short as something spiked in his senses and this worried Videl.

" **What is it?"** She asked, feeling a little more concerned now.

" **One of them is in Satan City,"** Noca said, coming to the realisation. **"PAN!"**

Noca rushed outside and powered up some more to help boost his speed. He then blasted off at an immense pace and made sure he got to Satan City as quick as possible. He wouldn't let anything happen to Pan.

* * *

Good Chapter? Yes? No? Why not let me know in a lovely review!

The name change will happen after I have posted this chapter.

Next Time… _Chapter 20 (Currently Untitled)_

Don't Forget to Review!


	20. Arc IV: Space Invaders

Hey people! Here is the new Chapter! I think I forgot to mention that I'm changing releases to Thursday, but yeah…I'm changing releases to Thursday. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20: Space Invaders**_

Vegeta and Uub knew that there would be some trouble happening in the East right now, but there really wasn't anything either of them could do. They knew that at least two strong power levels were heading North and both of these fighters needed to be there to do their part. The two fighters didn't say a word to each other as they continued on their route. Uub would occasionally glance over at Vegeta, but the Saiyan Prince had hardly even acknowledged Uub's presence. The Majin Reincarnate knew that he had to be careful not to say the wrong thing around Vegeta, but he didn't like the uneasy silence.

The duo was rapidly approaching North City and by now they had noticed the shift in weather. It wasn't quite as hot as it was in the Central regions right now, but it was certainly still warm. Vegeta could sense the two power levels ahead of him still so he was fully prepared to continue flying until one glance up told him to stop. The Prince came to a rapid halt and this came as a surprise to Uub who struggled to avoid crashing into Vegeta. He managed it though, and moved around to face the Prince.

" **What is it, Vegeta?"** Uub asked, but he could tell that Vegeta was facing up and then turned to face in the same direction. Up there in the air, the two of them could see two silhouetted figures. He couldn't explain why, but Uub was stumped. He could hardly get a read on their power, but he knew they were dangerous. Vegeta just retained the same stern look he always held, but this never helped his allies know whether or not he was actually confident about any scenarios.

The two mysterious figures started descending until they were level with Vegeta and Uub. This gave both Earth Fighters a chance to see who they were really up against. Uub didn't know what to make, but he could tell they were both alien despite one of them having black, spiky hair and similar skin colour to…Vegeta. Was this guy also a Saiyan? Whoever they were, they both seemed intimidating. The larger, blue-skinned one had a vacant expression, but looked like he would be violent. The one with spiky, black hair had a smirk on his face and that just made him seem really confident and it worried Uub a little.

No one was speaking…until one of the enemies finally took charge.

" **It's really been a while…hasn't it Vegeta?"** Vernege said in a genuinely friendly tone. Vegeta didn't bat an eye at his name being mentioned, but Uub was surprised that they knew each other.

" **It has…old friend,"** Vegeta said as a smirk also started to form on his face. Uub looked from Vegeta to Vernege and seemed lost.

" **Wait…friend?"** Uub questioned, but neither of them paid him any notice. **"You're a Saiyan?"**

Vernege turned to face Uub and nodded once.

" **I'm not just any ordinary Saiyan though, am I, Vegeta?"** Vernege answered as he looked back to the Prince. **"But…we're family."**

Vegeta's eye seemed to twitch at that mention and that didn't go unnoticed by Vernege. Uub was oblivious to it though. Vernege's smirk didn't fade and he seemed to be taking some enjoyment from making the Prince feel uncomfortable. Vegeta moved forward slowly and approached Vernege. No one else dared move and Uub was really expecting Vegeta to outright attack Vernege, but after hearing Saiyan, Old-Friend and Family…he was unsure about whose side Vegeta would actually be on during this fight.

" **Listen to me, Vernege…I know why you're here, but you won't get to him,"** Vegeta informed the other Saiyan. Vernege shook his head and chuckled lightly.

" **You're going to stop me? The boy must be killed,"** Vernege told his Prince, getting a little angrier. Vegeta noticed the shift in tone and was wary of an attack now. Uub was also getting primed and clenched his fists. **"You should join me, cousin"**

Vegeta started chuckling and shaking his head now.

" **Sorry, but I happen to be on Noca's side,"** Vegeta said with a smirk, **"Cousin."**

Both Saiyans fell silent and were just staring each other down. This certainly built up a very tense situation and worried Uub some more.

" **You better not stand in my way!"** Vernege threatened as his Ki began to rise. Vegeta was getting worked up as well.

" **If you don't leave, I'll kill you!"** Vegeta responded. These Saiyans certainly did share the same thoughts…kind of. Uub wanted to back away, but knew that Vegeta wouldn't be able to take on both of them. Vernege was slightly shocked by Vegeta's threat.

" **I don't get it Vegeta. You, the Prince of all Saiyans, will stand on the side of that disgusting little hybrid…it's wrong!"** Vernege yelled in anger.

" **What's wrong with a hybrid? My Son and Daughter are hybrids…our race needed to continue somehow,"** Vegeta explained to the younger, adult Saiyan. He was clearly offended by what Vernege had said about hybrids. He knew he probably would've had similar thoughts when he was younger, but now he understood there was no other way for their race to continue. They had to find a compatible species and were lucky the humans were so similar.

" **You disgust me, Prince…but…I guess I'll have to deal with you, then I'll complete my mission,"** Vernege explained as he backed away from Vegeta and moved back next to he ally. Vegeta was unsure of what would happen next, but those questioning thoughts were soon answered. **"Naiga, kill him."**

Vegeta turned to face the blue-skinned fighter and was caught completely off-guard by the large warrior as he struck a power fist right against Vegeta's face. The Prince was knocked away slightly and had to regain control of the situation quickly, but Naiga was already back in on the attack and was trying to follow through on his orders of killing the Saiyan. Vegeta was just trying to avoid attacks for now, just until he got an idea of Naiga's fighting style. There was no sense of rushing into something. Not when he still had two levels of Super Saiyan to use. As Vegeta and Naiga moved through the sky, Uub decided he would have to make himself useful and give it a go against Vernege.

He started powering up and charged forward to throw in a power attack. Uub shot towards the enemy and swung his leg towards Vernege's head. The Saiyan simply phased and let Uub move forward a little more. The Human was very surprised when he didn't hit anything and as he turned around, there was more shock when he came face-to-face with Vernege. Uub just backed off quickly rather than trying to attack straight away. He couldn't rush into this one and expect to come on top immediately. He needed to take his time with this fight. Needed to feel out his opponent and understand their fighting style.

It didn't really help if your opponent didn't even bother to take it seriously. Uub found that offending and it only served to let his anger get the better of him. Uub charged in again and attempted a barrage of punches and kicks. He was giving it his all and hoping that just one of his attacks would actually strike the target. Things really weren't going his way though and Uub was just rushing all his attack. Vernege's smirk returned and he was starting to question how Tenura had ever had any trouble against any of these people. Vernege was unsure if he wanted to attack Uub just yet, he was more interested in teasing the young fighter and dealing his damage when the young man least expected it. Just the mere thought of it amused the Renegade Saiyan.

Annoyingly, Uub wasn't the only fighter struggling in their fight with an alien. Vegeta didn't understand how Naiga was actually such a skilled fighter, but he was allied with a Saiyan so that would serve to help answer his question. The Prince wasn't going to let himself be shown up by this…whatever he was. Vegeta powered up a fair bit, but decided against going Super Saiyan just yet. He threw a fist towards Naiga's gut, but the blue-skinned warrior grabbed onto the Prince's arm and then swung him through the air and released him, letting him soar. Vegeta regained control rather quickly and looked back in Naiga's direction. The alien was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, something flagged in Vegeta's mind. His eyes widened and he swiftly swung around and grabbed onto an oncoming fist. It belonged to Naiga. Vegeta smirked and threw his fist towards Naiga's gut again.

The fist was probably millimetres from connecting with the target, but Naiga managed to phase from that spot and let Vegeta's fist sail comfortable into nothing. Vegeta grunted in annoyance and yet another flagged alerted his mind. The Prince swung around and this time he unleashed a Ki blast from his hand. The blast soared majestically through the air, but it didn't connect with anything. Naiga had managed to showcase his speed abilities to Vegeta and this made the Saiyan very uncomfortable, but none of that meant he had lost. Their fight was only just beginning and it was about to get interesting.

After her immense power-up, Pan was raring to charge ahead and get this fight with the Alien Invader out of the way. She wasn't feeling confident before, but after she let her power take over she now understood that she did have the ability within her. Wain was provoking Pan just by straightening up and crossing his arms. The alien was feeling far too confident in himself and Pan wanted to put him down. She fired up towards him in an explosion of energy and swung a strong punch towards the man. Wain simply dodged out of the way and performed a quick overhead kick and then smashed her down towards the ground.

Pan shot down at a powerful pace and Wain quickly phased out of view to follow after her. He arrived right next to her and rapidly swung his leg around again and hit the girl with yet another kick. Pan was sent flying across the ground and smashing into the side of a building. Her body was indented in the side and the impact caused the entire structure to shake. People inside the building had rushed to the windows and looked down to see Pan stuck in the side. They looked forward to see the Alien warrior land on the ground and start walking towards their building. The people all started to freak out and running for exits.

Pan started to pull herself out of the wall and she dropped to her knees, feeling the pain as she struck the ground. Wain continued to walk forward and Pan could sense his power approaching. She looked up to him and knew she couldn't just sit around and wait for an attack, she needed to fight. The teen Saiyan slowly made it to her feet and yelled out in anger as her power raised some more. There was a flash of energy and Pan had charged forward at the same time. Wain certainly wasn't expecting that and was given absolutely no time to avoid the attack. Pan's fist smashed against Wain's face and the alien stumbled back and fell to the ground.

Pan continued into a rush and grabbed onto Wain's leg and swung him around, releasing him to the sky. Wain's body flew up into the air and Pan threw a barrage of Ki blasts to follow up her attack. The blasts all exploded around the Alien's body and started to form a smoke cloud that completely hid him from view. Pan finally gave up with her barrage and expected to see Wain's body falling from the cloud, but nothing happened. Then there was a sudden wave of energy that shot out from the smoke cloud and Pan managed to move to narrowly avoid the attack.

The attack had completely caught her by surprise and she lost her balance, almost falling from the sky. She managed to quickly stable herself, but Wain wasn't going to give her a chance. He was a little annoyed with that last attack. The Alien shot down towards Pan again and swung to punch her in the gut. The teen girl twisted and managed to avoid the fist before following up with her own attempt of an attack. She swung out a leg and hoped to make contact with Wain's back, but the Alien flipped up over her leg and attempted to drop in with a punch. Pan backed away from the attack and kicked out again, managing to connect with Wain's gut. The Alien managed to have his arms in close, but it didn't look like he managed to block the attack. He was bent over in pain and Pan's leg was still in place.

Wanting to carry on and react quickly to this moment of luck, Pan tried to pull her leg back, but found that something was holding it in place. That was when fear started to fill her. She took a gulp as Wain looked up to her with a smirk on his face and as he straightened up, Pan saw that he had a strong hold on her leg. Pan tried to pull away once again, but Wain's grip was too strong for her. She threw an energy blast towards his face in a panicked attempt, but the Alien simply moved his head out of the way and let the blast sail into the distance.

Pan wasn't sure how to get out of this. It had come as too much of a shock that she just seemed to freeze up and lose all confidence in herself. The more she struggled to move her leg, the tighten Wain's grip would get. She could feel the bones in her leg cracking, and this only made her act without thought far more often. She attempted to kick her enemy with the leg she had free, but that just led to another bad situation. Wain released one of his hands from Pan's right leg and used that one to grab on to the incoming left leg. Pan only had use of her arms now, but she could reach Wain from the position she was in.

" _ **Come on Pan…think…THINK!"**_ She screamed at herself from inside her head. She couldn't believe that she ended up in such a predicament and was actually struggling with what should be done next. She grunted in annoyance and threw her hands towards Wain again and shot a couple more blasts. Neither of them were very strong, but they certainly appeared as a threat to Wain so it only led to his grip become far tougher. Pan let out a yelp of pain as she felt a couple of bones crunch in his grip. Wain knew he could just give her time to figure a way out of this grip. He needed to finish it.

The Alien warrior kept his grip on Pan's legs and then flew down towards the ground and as he came in close, lifted his arms above his head, only to swing them back down in a swift motion…and smashing Pan down on the ground in the process. The teen smacked into the ground with a lot of ferocity and there were a few more cracking sensations sent through her body, mostly through her back. Pan cried out in pain, but couldn't bring herself to attempt regaining control right now. Wain continued with this process a few more times, hoping that the more he did it, the more Pan would attempt to break free and make this more interesting. He didn't want to end their conflict just yet.

The only thing that was getting to Pan right now, was all that pain, but this only brought her rage out from within and she wasn't well versed in using her anger to help her power in battle. If this was to happen then her anger would just take control of her and make things potentially a lot worse in this conflict. With each crushing blow into the ground, more tears would fill Pan's eyes, but this wasn't because of the pain…it was from her failed attempts at trying to keep her power within. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed to attack. She couldn't let this rage consume her. The Saiyan teen started to divert a lot of her energy to her hands and this was very difficult because of the amount of times her body was hitting the ground. Plus the blood she was starting to see certainly didn't help her confidence.

Once the girl felt satisfied with what she had achieved, she closed her eyes tightly, threw her hands towards Wain and screamed…

" **KAME-HAME-HAAA!"**

The blast fired towards Wain, but it was in no way focussed so the impact was certainly not what either of them expected and Wain was certainly relieved when the attack narrowly scraped past his face, causing him to let go of Pan. This gave her the perfect chance to rush off and take some time to recompose herself before carrying on with this fight. She rushed down a backstreet and slumped against the way and took this time to regain her breath and focus. She saw the blood on her clothes and could feel the warm trickle on her forehead as well. Her back was killing her too. This wasn't going well. Why did Noca have to rush off and leave her?

Wain had finally stood back up after that narrow miss and shook his head. The Alien warrior started to look around and aimed to find where Pan had run off to. He knew it couldn't be far, she may be strong, but she was injured right now. She could exactly leave the city without it being a slow journey. Wain started to raise into the air and in one swift swipe of his arm, he released a wave of energy to slashed right through a large building and destroyed it.

Pan was still trying to regain her breath, but the sound of something exploding caught her attention. There was a collapsing sound that followed afterwards and this certainly forced Pan to move to a position where she could actually see what was going on. She moved out of an alley and saw one of the larger buildings falling to the ground. The sound of people screaming was also heard and this made Pan feel really guilty. She down in the Alley again and didn't know what she should do. She tried to build up her confidence, but it just wasn't happening.

Wain's scouter had flashed for a second and he knew that Pan was nearby. He smirked to himself and then powered up another blast. He unleased the new Ki attack and destroyed a whole street with one swift blow. He couldn't care less if he killed Pan in the process. That was meant to be his task after all. Pan was still hidden and knew that she couldn't stay in one position for too long otherwise Wain would find her, would destroy her, or probably kill loads of people in the process and she didn't want to deal with that.

She regained some energy and now her confidence reached a new level. She rushed out of the alley and shot up towards Wain. The Alien warrior smirked and kept his back to the girl. She felt that she was moving fast enough to be able to come in and hit him entirely by surprise, but she was wrong. Wain swiftly turned around and whacked Pan with a backhand and then teen was fired like a bullet down through a building. She shot down through a couple of floors and exited through a window before smacking against another wall and falling to the ground.

She opened her eyes and looked around to see there were a lot of people there. Pan was in a public place. She could see Mothers with their children and this brought some tears to her eyes. She didn't want these people to get involved. She made an attempt to get herself up to her feet, but kept falling to her knees. She managed to look up and then saw Wain slowly descending. He stayed above this public area and looked around at all the people in the area.

" **It's a pity that all these people are here to die with you…Saiyan,"** Wain yelled in a very menacing, but humoured tone. Pan looked up, closed her eyes and then stared down at the ground again. She could do anything right now. She had lost and all these people would pay the price. Unless…

Pan looked up again and tapped into what energy she had left. She charged up towards Wain again, but there was no chance to do anything. Wain swiftly moved and caught Pan around the throat. The girl could feel the air leaving her body and was silently hoping and praying for something to save her. She closed her eyes to avoid witnessing her death, she was far too scared. Wain was going to kill her. It would happen any moment now…

All Pan could hear was a swooping sound and she felt a huge, comforting power level close to her. Pan's eyes snapped open and she saw Wain suddenly get knocked away flying by something very quick and rapid. When the girl finally settled down, she noticed it was the most comforting person to arrive…at just the right time.

" **Noca…"** Pan let out in a weakened breath as she started falling towards the ground. Noca swung around and grabbed a hold of his girlfriend and returned to the ground and set her down. He lay he down, perching her top half up a little by keeping his arm around her back. He kneeled down beside her a looked at her with a worryingly look that was slowly softening into relief. Noca finally let out a sigh and laid a quick kiss on her lips.

" **I was so scared…"** Noca revealed as he moved her into a more comfortable position, she looked up at him with a half-smile, but was still in pain. **"He almost killed Goten, I had a reason to be scared…"**

Pan lifted an arm and placed her hand on Noca's face, but soon felt a pain in her side and the wince grabbed Noca's urgent attention. He quickly went for his capsule case and pulled one out. He released the capsule and a Senzu bean was revealed. Noca fed the bean to his girlfriend and then set her down to let the effects take over. The girl was quickly to her feet as the pain slowly faded and she was feeling confident to carry on.

" **I want to fight,"** She stated with a firm tone. Noca shook his head and strictly told her that she could. Pan was visibly offended by this and backed off one step, but Noca quickly pulled himself out of the situation.

" **I need you to get these people away from here…then go back to the school, check on our friends,"** Noca said to her in a very serious tone. Pan wanted to argue back, but she knew he was talking sense. It really was the best option in this scenario.

" **Fine…but please be careful,"** Pan responded before she quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek and rushed off to lead people away. Noca watched as Pan moved on and helped the others and he had a smirk come to his face. He was just so relieved Pan wasn't hurt too badly. Noca was pulled out of these thoughts by the sound of rubble moving and someone grunting. Noca took a breath and waited to see what this Alien would do or say.

Wain started to stumble forward, but he managed to regain control relatively quickly and straightened up again. He dusted himself off and stared towards Noca. The teen Saiyan still had his back to the Alien Warrior and this kind of intimidated him. Tenura had struggled to beat this boy and now it was Wain's turn.

" **I really wasn't expecting you to come for me…"** Wain said with a smirk on his face, **"I guess this gives me a chance to prove myself against you."**

Noca still didn't react to the Alien and just stood there in the exact same position. Pan was out of sight now and Noca felt confident of getting into this fight. He was still a Super Saiyan and that was certainly enough to worry Wain a little.

" **You've caused a lot of damage here…and you almost killed people I care about…"** Noca uttered in a deep, unusually calm tone. He slowly turned around and faced the Alien fighter and looked up at him with a powerful glare plastered on his face. **"You're going to pay for that."**

Wain took a step back after seeing the sheer intensity in Noca's eyes and wasn't ready for the moment the teen started charging forward. Noca had fired towards the Alien and swung a strong fist. The punch connected with Wain's face and knocked him bouncing along the ground. The Alien bounced a couple of times before slamming against a wall. He was about to drop to the ground, but Noca's speed was truly great and he sped in and kicked Wain back up against the wall. The teen followed up swiftly once more and grabbed the Alien by the throat, holding against that wall.

Noca took a moment to stare into Wain's eyes and show him just how seriously mad he was right now. Wain could feel so much intensity and anger just by that look and knew he was messing with someone pretty strong. Wain still had hopes deep down that he could get out of this unscathed. The Alien lifted his hands to Noca's arm and was going to make an attempt to get away, but Noca acted quickly once more and flung Wain away, in the opposite direction. As Wain dropped to the ground he moved into a roll and put a hand out to steady himself. He started to move to his feet and did so rapidly in the belief that Noca was ready to attack.

The teen, however, had not moved. Noca slowly turned around again and faced the invader. Wain glared in his direction and started to power up, he need to exert some more of the energy his Master had been kind enough to bless him with. Noca felt the Alien's power level raise, but he certainly wasn't worried about what was coming. This was a situation that was simple enough for him to deal with, but Wain was starting to feel a lot more confident in his abilities and this may make for a different challenge.

Noca raised an eyebrow as he saw Wain throw his arms out straight. The Saiyan kind of expected an attack was about to come from this, but instead of moving, he decided to stand still and wait for it. The energy around Wain's hands increased and then a small blast was launched towards the teen Saiyan. Noca wasn't worried about the attack, but he knew it wasn't meant to be an attack. It was a distraction.

The blast crashed against Noca's torso and exploded, covering Noca in a smoke cloud. Wain lifted up and flew around in an arc to come in and attack Noca. He aimed a strong punch down through the centre of the smoke cloud…but came out on the other side with nothing to show for it, except a very confused expression. Wain turned around as the smoke dissipated and hoped to see Noca there, but unfortunately…nothing. He started to look around very anxiously, hoping to find some trace of his opponent, but there was nothing.

Until Noca dropped in from the air and aimed in his own punch. Wain turned around as Noca was dropping in and the Saiyan landed a powerful right fisted punch into the Alien's cheek. It was almost as if time slowed down briefly as Wain started moving through the air slightly, but sped up around ten times as the Alien Warrior was propelled towards the ground at a furious pace. Wain shot through the air and smashed down into the ground with such power that the whole area shook and cracks formed around his body. After his successful attack Noca touched down on the ground and kept his strong glare fixated upon the weakened Alien.

He slowly started to move and push himself up. First to his knees and the gradually up to his feet, but the Alien slightly lost balance and fell back down to one knee and winced in pain. Noca didn't make a move and seemed to have no drive to attack this Alien. He just seemed so pathetic in his current position. Wain started to pull himself up again and glared in Noca's direction.

" **How…how are you so powerful…"** Wain let out in an aggressive mumble. Noca just carried on staring in the Alien's direction.

" **You're not even trying hard enough,"** Noca responded, remaining in the same position. **"Plus I guess, in part, it's to do with the fact I descend from elites."**

Upon hearing that last part Wain actually started chuckling. Noca was definitely confused and pretty shaken by this sudden reaction. After the semi-beating that Noca had just delivered to this mysterious Alien he certainly wasn't expecting this reaction. The Saiyan continued to aim his glare towards Wain, hoping he would receive some answers.

" **I know…"** Wain muttered, before continuing with his chuckling. Noca didn't understand.

" **What?"** The Saiyan questioned.

" **I know where you descend from…"** Wain clarified, **"I know…your family were elites in the Saiyan Royal Army."**

Noca was surprised by this new knowledge and took one step back and turned away from the Alien. He was starting to think over everything he knew about Wain. He was clearly an ally of Tenura's based on the outfit and this meant he was here due to some orders some powerful being had given them. The biggest question had to be…

" **How do you all know so much about me?"** Noca questioned angrily as he turned to face the Alien. Noca reacted very quickly and sent a powerful punch into Wain's gut. Then as the Alien dropped towards the ground Noca grabbed him by the hair and lifted him up to eye level, clearly angered a lot more now. **"How do you know where I descend from?!"**

Wain just laughed in Noca's face now, but the Saiyan teen wasn't in the mood to be witnessing this right now.

" **Tell me!"** Noca yelled as he pounded his fist into Wain's face. This still led to way more chuckling from Wain even though it was painful. This led to Noca smashing his fist into Wain's face again and there was another yell of **"Tell me!"**

Noca punched a few more times and let go of a still chuckling Wain and watching him fall flat on the ground. Noca stood up straight and walked away little to try and get rid of this new rage building up inside him. He was looking around and everything and trying to make sure he didn't absorb the location, but focussed instead on calming himself. Wain's chuckling had been drowned out by Noca's thoughts and now things were starting to level out.

What Noca didn't notice was Wain's movements. The Alien had stood up straight once more and was preparing for yet another attack. Noca's focus was completely off and Wain had the perfect chance to take an advantage. Wain powered up some more and this was the strike that grabbed Noca's attention once again. The Saiyan teen turned around as Wain's fist smashed against his face and sent him flying into the building behind him.

" **Looks like I've finally received my power-up…"** Wain uttered menacingly as he started to move slowly towards the building Noca had just been slammed through.

This fight was taking a different turn.

Far off in North City, Uub and Vegeta were still busy with their opponents meaning they had no idea what Noca was up to in that very moment. Things certainly weren't easy for these Earth based fighters. Naiga continued to prove he was not only silent, but extremely deadly. He was giving Vegeta challenge he hadn't been ready for and this excited the Saiyan Prince, but also gave him concerns. Uub on the other hand, was doing a lot worse than Vegeta. The Human warrior hadn't managed to land a single hit on his opponent and their conflict contained Vernege hovering in the air and moving around to avoid Uub's attempts at attacks. This only frustrated Uub and gave some amusement to the Saiyan invader.

Uub charged in from Vernege's left and threw his right fist towards the Saiyan's face, but all Vernege did to avoid said fist was move back an inch. Uub reacted with speed and tried to kick up with his left leg, but Vernege had simply risen into the air and flipped over the leg. The Saiyan landed behind Uub and the Human tried to throw his elbow back into his opponent's gut, but Vernege turned and moved around it. Uub was frustrated with yet another miss and yelled in anger as he arched around and tried to power his fist right into Vernege's face. The Saiyan moved his head a little and the fist sailed past, but this time he also decided to react and charged his own fist forward, deep into Uub's stomach. The power caused Uub to cough out saliva and back away, bent over in pain. Vernege cocked his head to the side a little and smirked in the direction of his opponent.

" **Why are you fighting me, boy?"** Vernege questioned in a semi-friendly tone. Uub looked up with a glare aimed right towards the Saiyan's patronising smirk.

" **This…is my home…"** Uub started as he straightened up and cracked his neck, **"And I won't let you cause any more harm!"**

Uub screamed out as his power exploded and there was a huge build-up of energy. Vernege was amused by the attempt and wanted to know what would come from this. He just remained floating in the air as Uub's power-up continued. He may as well let the Human have his brief moment of hope…that would make the humiliation of his loss all the more interesting.

Uub's power-up continued to vibrate through the air and everyone down in the city below knew something was going on up in the air, but they couldn't explain it. The Human was slowly reaching a point that he would call his limit, but that was just a checkpoint in his opinion. Vernege would be shocked by the amount of energy he had, Uub was sure of that. He was unbelievably confident in his abilities right now. He'd be giving it everything he had and Vernege wouldn't be able to handle it.

He hoped.

There was a final flash of energy and Uub had finally reached the level he was aiming for. The Aura shook around his body and Uub's muscles bulged slightly before settling. He knew that the bulkier he was the less movement he'd have so he made sure to keep his size under control. Vernege had to close his eyes because of the flash, but when he opened them the brown skinned fighter with the black Mohawk was still glaring towards him and the intensity was clear. Vernege raised an eyebrow and let his smirk disappear. Uub was sure this meant the Saiyan invader was shocked, but was he?

Uub decided not to speak and instead fired towards the Saiyan again and this time he smashed a fist against Vernege's face with a lot of sheer force. Vernege was unaffected. Uub's confidence was shattered in that very moment and he backed away to see the Saiyan's smirk had returned.

" **What…what?!"** Uub clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. **"How strong are you?!"**

Uub's question was answered as Vernege phased and appeared behind the Human.

" **Very."**

Vernege's answer was short, snappy…just like his next move. He spun and smashed a kick into the young fighter's back and Uub was propelled to the ground at a tremendous pace. No one was there to stop Uub from connecting with the hard concrete of the city ground. When he smashed down there was clear damage caused to the road and people around were all distracted from their daily activities, had they not already been due to all the fighting in the sky. Uub was in pain and could hardly move at that moment. The only thing that grabbed a hold of his attention once more was the sound of Vegeta's fight with Naiga. It was near.

Very near. Naiga had just performed a powerful punching barrage that sent Vegeta rolling through the sky, down towards the city. He was still very much in control of his body though and just used his aura to stabilise himself. The good Saiyan warrior was still fighting with his base energy, but remained very confident that it was all he needed. Naiga was just a warrior, it didn't seem like there was much intelligence there. Just sheer brute force. Vegeta had both and he was sure he could show those traits off in this fight. He just needed a little more time to ease into it and find out what the extent of Naiga's abilities were.

Naiga dropped in and attempted a kick right to the side of Vegeta's head. The Prince ducked under the leg and threw his fist up towards Naiga's gut, but the Proxian warrior phased immediately, meaning Vegeta struck nothing. The Alien appeared behind Vegeta and attempted to hammer his fists down on the Saiyan, but Vegeta felt the movements behind him and acted swiftly. He threw his hands above his head and caught Naiga's hands. He then swung the Alien over his head and tried throwing him ahead, but Naiga easily managed to stabilise himself and charge in towards Vegeta once again. A strong right fist was thrown forward, but Vegeta managed to counter it by knocking it away with his left arm and then throwing his own right fist forward.

This one finally connected with the target and Naiga bent over the fist, seemingly in pain. Vegeta let a smirk appear on his face and went to pull his arm back, but found he couldn't He tried again and nothing happened. Naiga then started to look up slowly and he was the one to wear the smirk now. Vegeta growled in annoyance and drove his fist forward again. He didn't get enough movement though, and that created problems. Naiga had a slight advantage and he went ahead to take control of the situation. He threw Vegeta up into the air and threw a huge Ki blast towards his opponent. Vegeta was rolling through the air as he rose and saw the blast coming. He managed to move into a block position, but wasn't ready for what came next.

Naiga had rapidly moved behind Vegeta once more and slammed a strong kick into the Saiyan Prince's spine. This caused Vegeta to cry out in main, lose his guard and be propelled into the oncoming blast…all at the same time. As soon as the Saiyan's body smashed against the energy ball there was an explosion and Vegeta was flung through the air. Naiga watched as Vegeta powered up and managed to stabilise himself once again. Whatever had just happened wasn't enough to make him feel sorry for himself, in fact it was the opposite. It only gave him that extra drive to keep the fight going. His aura grew an extra size or two and the Prince then shot towards his opponent with pure ferocity.

Vegeta slammed a fist against Naiga's face and the Alien was fired across the sky. Vegeta didn't stop it there. He carried on after the Alien and kicked him further up into the sky before altering his direction and continuing to follow Naiga. As he flew up, Vegeta was also firing a strong barrage of Ki blasts. All of them were exploding against or around Naiga and causing the sky to be full with the light and smoke of the attack. This meant that Vegeta could no longer see Naiga and Vice Versa. Well, at least Vegeta thought it was Vice Versa. That was until Naiga suddenly dropped towards the rising Prince and smashed one of his big, blue fists against Vegeta's face and sent the Saiyan shooting all the way back down towards the city and even through the roof of one of the larger towers.

That impact caught the attention of another fighter. Uub was still in the city, recovering from Vernege's attack and he was now focussing on the fight going on above him. He needed to do something. Vegeta wasn't doing too well right now. Uub was about to power up and fly towards the fight until he heard the voices of alerted citizens. He started to look around them and then glared towards the fighters. He witnessed Vegeta blasting back out of the roof and towards Naiga once more. If Vegeta focussed on keeping the fight up in the sky, then the young Human fighter could try and help clear people from the centre of the city. His new objective was to ensure the people of this city were safe and away from this fight. It didn't concern them and he didn't want to see any casualties. Spending time on the lookout had helped him understand what it means to keep the people of the planet safe. It didn't mean just relying on the Dragon Balls.

Uub started running around and telling people to clear away from these areas. He warned them the fight may make it to the city. Some people were stubborn and said it was up in the sky so there were no problems, but others, such as women and children, were smart enough to clear away. Uub felt good about helping these people. Some even thanked him. He just wished he could be up helping, but this was just as important right now.

Vegeta was fighting with a lot of pace, but couldn't explain why he was struggling to even lay a single finger on Naiga. The Blue-skinned warrior's speed seemed to have increased majorly and this was frustrating for the Prince. He wasn't one to like being showed up, but he was still telling himself that he didn't need to become a Super Saiyan. He kept telling himself that he was strong enough to not need the transformation in this battle. All that training with Noca hadn't been for nothing. Vegeta had just thrown a fist towards Naiga's head, but the alien moved his head to avoid it and then kneed him in the gut and as Vegeta bent over Naiga grabbed the Prince around the throat. With his left hand wrapped around Vegeta's neck, Naiga's right hand was free for use. Naiga took the opportunity and started to smash his fist into Vegeta's gut over and over. Each time the fist connected, the Prince let out a pained sound, but he was doing well to show that it was doing too much.

Vegeta tried to remain as tough as possible as he could in this situation. He needed to stay calm and sort out a way to break out of the predicament and take an advantage. Naiga kept repeating his punches and that meant Vegeta would soon find a weakness in his tactic and it would give the Prince a chance. The good thing. It really didn't take him long to figure out that his hands were free. Vegeta powered up a Ki blast in one of those hands and threw it in Naiga's face. As the blast exploded and knocked Naiga back Vegeta threw a fist forward and smashed that into Naiga's face as well. The Blue Alien fell away and this gave Vegeta more time to address the situation. He glanced up towards Vernege once again, but he noticed something that gave him a little satisfaction. Vernege was alone.

Vegeta had to use this to his advantage. Vernege was obviously the stronger fighter and if he could be dealt with first then this battle could be over a lot sooner than it seemed like it would be. Noca was nowhere to be seen so Vegeta had to hope that Naiga wouldn't interrupt, or maybe Uub could get involved, wherever he ended up. Vegeta looked around and saw nothing, so he decided to go for it. He glared up at Vernege and then started to fly towards him. He didn't get very far as something grabbed onto Vegeta's leg. The Prince turned to see Naiga and a fist coming towards his face. The fist connected, Vegeta's head shot back and his neck cracked in the process. There was another impact felt in Vegeta's gut as Naiga continued his attack. The Prince had missed his opportunity. Naiga swung Vegeta around in a circle and then launched him back towards the city.

Vegeta crashed down through a few floors of a building and this certainly angered him, but at least he could see one thing. This fight was going to be a challenge. Vegeta pulled himself out of the rubble and glared up through the holes caused. He saw that Naiga was floating there at the entrance and Vegeta saw a new chance. The Prince began to yell and gather his energy. The yell echoed through the building and that told people they needed to get out. The energy around Vegeta picked up and started to shake the building and parts of the city. Uub could feel it a knew he needed to really get people away. There was an explosion of Aura that shattered many windows of the building that Vegeta was in and there was a blinding Gold flash to go with it.

Vegeta had become a Super Saiyan, the Golden Glow around fizzing around his body. He decided it was too early for Super Saiyan 2, but this was a good chance to show something to his enemies.

" **Now you will see what a Full Powered Super Saiyan is truly capable of!"** Vegeta yelled as he fired up through the holes towards Naiga.

Round 2…begin!

* * *

Thank you for reading. If there was anything you liked, weren't sure about, or didn't like, please drop me a review or even a PM, but I'd prefer reviews. Also, if you know any other Dragon Ball Fanfic lovers that would appreciate this story, then let them know about this story. Maybe they would enjoy it. Thanks again.

Next Time... _Chapter 21: North Sky Battle_

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	21. Arc IV: Bright Lights, Big City

I've been doing a good job with these weekly releases! Hopefully I'm back to these for good now!

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 21: Bright Lights, Big City**_

Vegeta had just exploded up through the tower and upon exit he grabbed a hold of Naiga's head and smashed it down onto his knee. The impact cracked against Naiga's nose and caused some of his purple blood to flow. The Alien was knocked up into the air, but Vegeta grabbed onto the Proxian's leg and pulled him down. Vegeta threw his fist forward at the same time and it connected with Naiga's chin, cracking his neck. The Prince continued by rising above Naiga and kicking him down towards the city now. The Alien rolled and balanced himself again. He charged back toward Vegeta and attempted an attack, but Vegeta showed the advantages of his increased speed and easily dodged out of the way. Naiga continued forward, but stopped abruptly. He wasn't sure how the Saiyan had become better, but that wouldn't stop him. Naiga turned around, but Vegeta had charged back up and continued attacking.

Meanwhile, Vernege was also surprised by what was happening.

" _ **I can't believe this…this is a Super Saiyan. So the legends were true…and by the looks of things, it's a multiplier. So…if I could do that…"**_ Vernege was thinking to himself. A smirk started to form across his face as an idea formulated in his head. He would hold back for now. _**"I need to see just how powerful Vegeta is…I need to know more about what a Super Saiyan can do…"**_

" **Naiga!"** Vernege called out to his Alien. This caused both fighters to stop their conflict and look up to see what Vernege was doing. **"I want you to show him exactly what you are capable of. I want you to draw out more of his power."**

Vegeta looked to Naiga and then to Vernege again. He glared up at the other Saiyan and wondered what he was doing. Naiga nodded in agreement and turned to face Vegeta. The Prince was still trying to think about what Vernege could be trying, but he had to keep focus on Naiga as well. He could let his mind wander. The blue-skinned Alien's energy started to build and there was also a new aura building up. It had a purple-ish shine and his power was increasing a lot. It wasn't anything Vegeta was afraid of, but it would still prove to be difficult to handle. That didn't mean he was going to back off and let Naiga take control. This Saiyan was far to confident for that to happen. He wouldn't lose this battle no matter what, plus he didn't want to beat Naiga too quickly.

Not realising he had just contradicted his earlier thoughts of ending it quickly, Vegeta let Naiga's power-up happen. Uub, still down in the city, looked up to see that Vegeta was just hovering there, metres away from Naiga as the Alien powered up and this annoyed him. Why was Vegeta giving Naiga this perfect opportunity when he could be attack him right now. It angered him, but he knew it wasn't his worry right now. He needed to make sure these people were safe.

Naiga had a big flash of energy and explosion of Aura that managed to knock Vegeta away a little and then his power-up was completed. There he was, hovering in front of Vegeta, with his deep black eyes fixed upon the Prince. Vegeta cocked his head and smirked.

" **You're strong, I'll admit that…"** Vegeta said with his eyes closed. The smirk faded and the Saiyan slowly looked towards his opponent. **"But I'll sto…gah!"**

Vegeta's sentence was cut off as Naiga fired forwards and punched the Prince in the face and then kicked him back. The Prince flipped and regained his balance. He felt the warm trickle of blood on his mouth and checked it out. This just annoyed him and that wasn't usually a good thing. He knew to avoid anymore talking, Naiga obviously wasn't sophisticated enough. Fighting was probably the only language he was fluent in. Vegeta powered up some more and charged forward. Naiga did exactly the same and the two warriors clashed in the air, causing a shockwave that was heard all the way down in the City.

Uub looked up again and was relieved to see that they were at least fighting again. He took another glance at Vernege and wondered what he could be up to, but at least he wasn't fighting. He was clearly very strong and Vegeta would have a lot of problems if he had to fight them both. That did just beg the question, why was Uub avoiding the fight, but he saw it wouldn't be an easy one for him. The best thing for him to do right now was continue to save the people and make sure there were no lives lost…well, no more lives lost.

Naiga's power up gave Vegeta quite a shock so it had actually taken away the Prince's advantage. He wasn't adapting well enough to the the new power and it was only causing him much frustration. Naiga charged in and head-butted the Saiyan and then grabbed the front of his armour, only to head-butt him again. The Prince felt more blood on his face and his anger was growing. Naiga phased next to Vegeta and kicked him in the face, only to phase to his other side and punch him in the ribs. Another phase and Naiga was in front of Vegeta and hammering him down towards the City. The Prince was rolling through the air, but Naiga once again phased towards the Saiyan and this time kicked him up again.

Naiga then charged and punched up into Vegeta's spine. There was a cracking sound and a cry of pain from Vegeta, but the Prince managed to twist and kick Naiga in the face, while exclaiming **"That's enough!"**

Naiga flipped away and charged back in again. Fist aimed right for Vegeta's fist. The Prince acted swiftly and caught the fist. He then twisted Naiga's arm away and punched the Alien in the face, three times in a row before letting go of his arm and pulling back for a more extensively powered punch. The fist crashed against Naiga's face and now it was his turn to bleed some more. Naiga was knocked back in the air and Vegeta then flipped and kicked the Proxian in the face at the same time. Naiga was knocked sideways, but wasn't out of action yet. Before Vegeta managed to get back into a controlled position, Naiga had shot in again and grabbed onto the Saiyan's arm and twisted it behind his back before punching him hard in the kidneys.

Vegeta tried to move, but he only felt his arm bend in an awkward direction and that was a frustrating pain. He performed an explosive wave, as that was his only means of escape right now and he turned around and threw a Ki blast against Naiga's face. The blast exploded, temporarily blinding Naiga and Vegeta took this chance and punched him in the gut twice, before performing an uppercut and then kicking him in the chest. Naiga was knocked away and had was shaking his head, trying to regain his focus. That last blast had really messed with him and he wasn't sure what was even going on.

Vegeta took this as his perfect chance to continue to attack. He shot it towards Naiga and aimed a punch, but was amazed when he hit nothing. The Prince wasn't given any time to think on this situation as the Alien flew in from behind and punched him in the base of his spine and then hammered another fist into the back of his head. Naiga then grabbed both of Vegeta's arms and held them behind his back. The Proxian then redirected himself and blasted down towards the City. Before he got to close he released Vegeta and let the Prince shoot into the streets and crash through. People in cars were forced to swerve as Vegeta's body bounced past them and that caused many accidents and possible life loss.

Uub heard the commotion and turned to see that Naiga was descending into the Eastern part of the City. The young fighter cursed and continued to help the people around him.

Vegeta had finally come to a halt against a large sign. He propped himself up against it and turned to see that Naiga had landed in the streets. Vegeta glared forward and knew he needed to keep this going. He yelled as his power began to increase extensively and then blasted towards his opponent once more, damaging the sign in the process. Naiga smirked and he too started charging forward. Vegeta was increasing his Ki in one hand as he ran, as was Naiga. When they came within inches of each other they threw their hands forward and the two Ki powered fists connected and the resulting shock wave was outstanding. The explosion of power and light engulfed about four blocks and Naiga could see it from above. It just brought a smirk to his face.

His Master's mission may finally be complete…with something extra to brag about.

Wain wouldn't be allowed any of those bragging rights. Not with how things were going in his confrontation with Noca. The Teen Saiyan was clearly too powerful for the Warrior from Garlo. Wain was still trying his hardest, believing he was strong enough, but that just wasn't true. Noca was blocking most of his attacks and simply dodging the others. He had no need to fight just yet, plus his Saiyan confidence was taking over and preventing him from going all out against this opponent. He knew arrogance could be a weakness, but not when your opponent doesn't stand a chance.

Wain attempted a fist towards Noca's face, but the teen just lifted a hand and caught the fist. He twisted Wain's arm and then charged his own fist into the Alien's gut. He then swung Wain around and smashed him against a wall, and then continued punching him rapidly. Wain could feel bones cracking and he was in an extreme amount of pain. Noca was certainly a very strong fighter, but Wain was an Alien Warrior and had been granted powers from his very powerful master, so surely he had some chance. Wain powered up an explosive wave. It didn't hurt Noca, but the bright light and close proximity was enough to get him by surprise and knock him back a little.

Noca was shaking his head to get rid of the effects, but it wasn't helping him. Wain took his chance and charged into Noca and kicked him up into the air. He then used his speed as an advantage and started pounding loads of attacks into Noca as he moved around the teen in a circle. It was like there were two of him attacking, but Noca wasn't feeling the effects too badly. The biggest weakness the Saiyan had right now was the lack of focus due to the Explosive wave. He closed his eyes tightly and then produced his own Explosive Wave. That wave energy was very attacking and knocked Wain into a building with a crash.

Noca turned to face his opponent and charged towards him. He grabbed a hold of the front of Wain's outfit and threw him up into the air. He then charged up and pounded both of his fists into the Alien's back. There was a crack and a cry of pain and then Noca had flipped up above the Garlo warrior and kicked him back down into the ground. As Wain shot into the ground Noca carried on flying down behind him and smashed him down into the ground with his follow up. Wain's body was embedded in the concrete and Noca flipped away to gain some distance.

The Teen Saiyan was just being arrogant and teasing his opponent now. Letting him have space wasn't something Noca would let any other opponent do, but due to how much confidence he actually felt in this scenario it only felt right. Wain slowly pulled himself out of the ground and was crawling across the floor for the moment before pushing up to his knees and then his feet. He glared in Noca's direction and then smirked. He threw a few Ki blasts towards Noca, but the Teen Saiyan simply swatted them away. Wain had used them as a distraction and charged right towards Noca, but the teen acted without thinking and phased out of the way.

Wain skidded to a halt and cursed. He turned to the right and saw Noca standing there in the exact same stance. This annoyed the Alien warrior and that was clearly shown when he unleashed the strong blast he could. The blast travelled right towards Noca and engulfed the teen, after that it continued travelling and went right through a shop window, blowing up the entire store. Wain smirked to himself, but wasn't prepared for what happened next. A strong knee smashed against his head and sent him smashing into the ground and sliding across the road. Wain came to a halt against a fire hydrant, knocking it over. The water sprayed everywhere and the Garlo warrior slowly lifted himself up to get away from the spray.

After doing so he saw that it was Noca that had knocked him away and he was completely unscathed. He had moved so fast and got away before the blast had actually hit him.

" **How…how are you so strong?"** Wain questioned, clenching his fists and charging towards the Saiyan once again. Noca phased and reappeared right behind the Alien, grabbing onto the scruff of his collar. This completely brought Wain to a halt and he fell to the ground. Noca just stood above him and looked down.

" **You know why,"** Noca uttered simply, before kicking Wain in the head and then lifting him up. Noca just continued to glare into his opponent's eyes and Wain was beginning to feel really awkward. He had no way out of this. That was until a group of people that had been hiding in a building across the street exited and started running away. Wain took a chance and threw a blast towards them. Noca had somehow completely missed it. He dropped Wain and turned around to fly after the blast and knock it away. That was when several more were fired and Noca saw them go past him. He increased his speed and flew to the group and had to power up his aura so it was big enough to protect them all. The blast all exploded upon connection with his aura and impaired his vision of where the Alien had been.

Noca was starting to realise it had been a distraction and cursed himself for falling for it, but he wasn't going to let these people die. The smoked cleared and he saw that Wain had in fact run off. Just as he expected. Noca dropped his aura and landed on the floor. He cursed and looked around to see the terrified people. They all came up to him and thanked him. Noca smiled at them and then returned to serious mode as he tracked Wain's energy. He had masked it, but that didn't mean Noca didn't have an idea of where the Warrior would be headed. North.

Noca could probably catch up to him without any issues, but if he followed from a far distance and kept his power low then he could surprise them all. That was his new plan. He supressed his energy completely, still in his Full Powered Super Saiyan state and took off to head North. Meanwhile, Pan had seen Noca take off and after making sure the people in school were fine, she was going to follow him and make sure she could actually be involved in this battle. She took off slowly and followed after Noca at a very slow pace. She didn't want to catch up with him.

Up in the sky above North City, Vernege remained in that same exact position, watching as Naiga was tearing through the city battling with Vegeta. He was causing as much destruction as he could, while having the Prince of Saiyans trying to stop him. Vernege was satisfied with the damaged caused and was eager to do some himself. He had decided against showing any of his power just yet. He liked observing the major improvement of his favourite ally. Naiga had always been powerful and destruction was exactly what he was good at.

Vegeta was trying his hardest to keep Naiga down, but the fighter's power-up had made him unstoppable. Vegeta threw two Ki blasts down at the Proxian. Naiga stood his ground and whacked both blasts away. They floated in opposite directions and crashed into two large buildings, bringing them down, including any people left inside. Vegeta cursed, clenched his fist and fired himself towards the Alien. He attempted a punch to the face, but found it blocked. He swung around and tried to land a kick to the side of Naiga's head, but the Alien blocked that one as well. Vegeta slipped away and threw down another energy blast. It landed right in front of Naiga and exploded, sending him flying back into a car.

Naiga pulled himself up and lifted up the vehicle, tearing it in half and tossing one half towards Vegeta. The Prince kicked it out of the way, but had twisted at the same time, meaning he wasn't ready for the other half. The piece of the vehicle crashed against him and knocked him to the ground. Vegeta bounced down, but managed to flip back to his feet. Naiga was already charging in towards him. Vegeta decided to follow suit. He powered up some more and he fired towards Naiga. The Alien began to pick up pace as did Vegeta. The two clashed together, although it was shown that Vegeta had more power in the situation and was the one pushing Naiga back. The warrior was managing to hold his position, but the ground around him was cracking and his feet were digging in. Vegeta was putting more and more power in the attack hoping that a little extra strain was all it would take to make Naiga lose his footing and be knocked away.

The strain was getting larger and some small pieces of rock and gravel started to pick up around them and rise. Vegeta was yelling in annoyance now, hoping that something would give and the advantage would be his. Naiga was still so powerful and holding his own. He was even starting to push back on Vegeta and it was becoming far more level. The amount of power output was getting really immense and the wind around them was really starting to get out of control and windows in all the buildings were starting to crack under the sheer pressure. It really only took one slip up to let this one go, but who would it be.

Naiga intense, almost blank stare made Vegeta feel awkward, but he was still focussed fully on exerting his power upon Naiga to get him down. This was getting out of hand and something needed to happen. Vegeta powered up his aura some more, hoping that could do something new, but Naiga just followed by doing the same thing. Everything was even. Vegeta still had Super Saiyan 2, but it was clear he wasn't open to to taking that form yet. The Prince could feel the strain being put on his body though and it was unlike anything. All the energy that had been exerted was gather between the two Warriors' fists and it was becoming unstable. It was almost as if the two of them had managed to create a huge Ki blast that was surround their entire fists and was still expanding. Neither through anything of it…until it finally became too unstable and then…

BOOM!

The energy exploded knocking Vegeta back down the street and through a few building and Naiga was sent about the same distance away in the opposite direction. The blast worked as if it was some sort of bomb, the impact had formed a huge crater about three and a half blocks wide. Many windows in the radius further than that had been shattered and an Earthquake was felt throughout the entire city. Uub made sure everyone was protected from anything that could cause them injury until the shaking finally stopped.

Up in the air, Vernege was still looking down and now he had a very wide eyes expression with half a smirk on his face. He hadn't expected that much damage to be caused.

Naiga started to pick himself up after being flung six or seven blocks away from the centre. Vegeta was in the same position, but he was up a lot quicker and already searching for Naiga. Vegeta blasted straight back in the direction he had been flung and bypassed all the people and damage caused, not paying it any attention. He soon saw Naiga who was powering up an energy blast and this caused Vegeta to halt. There was a lot of Energy in that attack and it was giving him a good opportunity to show off one of his own attacks. That was until Naiga decided to throw his immediately.

Vegeta could sense that it wasn't too powerful, but the size of it was enough to cause plenty of damage to the streets that it soared through. Vegeta knew he had to divert this attack away and the only safe place, was up. He shot towards the blast and placed his hands against it to slow it down. This worked simply and now all he had to do was direct it up into the air…and he knew just where. The Prince caught a glimpse of Vernege and repositioned himself before adding some of his own energy to the blast and throwing it up.

The big ball shot up towards Vernege and all the other Saiyan could think to do was hold out a hand and then…in a method similar to that of Dr Gero, he absorbed the energy into his hand. Vegeta was certainly shocked by that, but there was no time to dwell on it as Naiga had only used the blast as a distraction and charged forward to punch Vegeta in the gut and then hammered his fist into the Saiyan's head. Vegeta smashed down in the concrete and then Naiga only smashed it down harder as a follow up.

Vegeta flashed his aura and that blinded Naiga. This gave the Prince a small attempt to jump up and take an advantage. He spun around and kicked Naiga in the head, knocking him flying into a building. The Saiyan followed on and stared throwing a barrage of power punches. Their fight had started taking them through the now emptied shops, houses and whatnot. Although the odd person would still be behind and perhaps they would get injured or worse.

Vernege was satisfied with everything going on until he heard something approach from behind. He slowly turned to see a battered, bruised and bloodied Wain. Vernege looked him up and down with a blank expression on his face.

" **What happened to you?"** Vernege said in such a plain and simple tone. Wain was breathing heavily and shock his head to regain focus.

" **The boy was too strong…too…powerful…"** Wain said, wincing in pain. Vernege seemed a little confused by this excuse.

" **What?"**

" **The boy…was too strong…"** Wain repeated, not understanding what Vernege was confused by. Vernege was losing patience with Wain and grabbed him by the front of his outfit.

" **What…Boy?!"** Vernege half yelled in his soldier's face. Wain took a gulp and decided to just tell him.

" **Noca…the boy…we have to kill…"**

Vernege let go of Wain and the warrior almost fell out of the sky, but held himself up. Vernege turned away and started to think about what Wain could be trying to tell him. He was stronger than Tenura, but was this boy that much stronger that he could beat Wain.

" **Why did you even fight him?"** Vernege questioned further.

" **I didn't have a choice…he came out of nowhere…"** Wain answered, truthfully.

" **What about those weaker Saiyans?"** Vernege asked, hoping for some good news. Not going to happen though.

" **I…I didn't get a chance…"** Wain responded, Vernege was about to attack Wain, but restrained. He clenched his fist and put his arm down. **"How did they manage to get so much stronger…how is any of this possible? Vegeta could've beaten Tenura six or seven times over in his current form, but Noca was the one to do it…"**

Vernege was really confused and trying to use all this knowledge to truly figure out how strong this boy actually was. Those thoughts were soon cut off as another figure arrived on the scene. Vernege turned to see another Super Saiyan stop in about Fifteen metres away from him. Vernege looked right at the boy's face and instantly knew he was looking at the face of the boy…Noca…his Nephew.

Soon after Noca's arrival, Pan pulled up by his side and this sent some anger through Vernege's mind. He instantly knew it was another Saiyan and another Hybrid at that. He powered up a Ki blast, but this went unnoticed by Noca and Pan and that moment.

" **Why are you here?"** Noca asked in annoyance, but Pan didn't get the chance to answer as Vernege threw the blast towards her. Noca noticed it and charged in front of Pan and took the attack for her. It singed against his skin and burned one side of his clothing. Noca winced in pain.

" **Are you ok?"** Pan asked, worried for her boyfriend. Noca held his hand out to her.

" **I'm ok…you're safe…that's all that matters…"** Noca told her. She smiled at him, but that soon disappeared when Vernege started to move closer. Pan was visibly scared of him. Noca saw Pan's face and turned to look at the other fighter.

" **I like your power…"** Vernege said in a calmed tone, even with a smirk on his face. **"Too bad you have to die anyway."**

Noca wasn't paying attention, he was too fixated upon Vernege's face. Whoever this mysterious warrior was…he looked awfully similar to someone Noca knew. He couldn't quite put his finger on it…not in this state of mind anyway. Noca moved around to try and get a better look, but he was soon distracted once again. Uub had come up to meet Noca and be of some assistance after realising another enemy had arrived as well.

" **Noca…you ok?"** Uub questioned, seeing the injury caused.

" **I'm fine…it's nothing I can't fix…"** Noca responded. Uub questioned this. Noca touched a button on his watch and it replaced his ruined clothing with the Blue Gi that Noca received from Gohan on his Birthday. Noca moved a little bit to get used to the new, more spacious clothing.

" **I'm going to help out now, the people in the City should be safe for now…you're gonna need my help,"** Uub explained to Noca. The Teen Saiyan nodded and focussed his attention forward. He is still distracted by that Warrior's appearance. He was just far too familiar and no one else seemed to think so as they hadn't said anything.

Vernege turned to Wain and glared right at him.

" **Seeing as there are three of them…you're going to fight. I'm giving you one last chance,"** Wain explained to his soldier. Wain nodded and focussed towards Uub, knowing he didn't want to try fighting Noca again. The Garlo warrior didn't want to waste any more time by waiting beside Vernege, so he powered up and charged right towards Uub. The young fighter was caught off-guard and had a fist pounded into his face. Uub fell through the sky a little, but managed to move and reposition himself.

Wain just continued in and dropped into Uub, knee first. The knee crashed against Uub and the Human had to flip in the air to gain enough distance so that he could be in a position to defend against another attack. Wain had already shot towards Uub once more, but this time the Human managed to through up an arm and block a punch before attempting his own. Uub's right arm passed by Wain's head and the Alien grabbed a hold of it. He was about to throw Uub away, but the young fighter managed to use his strength to keep steady. Uub then used his free arm to drive a fist into Wain's gut.

The Alien let go of Uub's arm as he bent down and this gave the Human a chance to attempt hammering his fist down. Wain managed to pull up fast and avoid the fist. He followed up that movement by kicking out at Uub, but found his foot caught easily. Uub twisted the leg towards him and managed to land a fist in Wain's face. The Alien was knocked away and stabilised himself. Uub charged after him and knocked him further down in the air.

Their fight continued as Noca prepared to go up against Vernege. He turned to Pan to make sure she was away from the conflict. The girl started to back away from Noca and Vernege, all the while wondering what Noca was going to do. The Saiyan boy started to expand his Aura and power up a lot more. Vernege still had a smirk on his face and was amazed to see that Noca was intending to go all out from the beginning. Vernege too began to raise his power level and this was truly the first time today that someone would see just how much he held.

A huge Aura built up around the Invader Saiyan and it shone with a bright red, just like Tenura's had. The only difference with this was the appearance of a black aura as well. Noca was amazed by the power he was exerting and knew that he was about to be involved in a furiously difficult fight. Both fighters continued to raise their powers and were getting ready for a large conflict. The huge energy output forced Pan to start backing away some more and it was also grabbing the attentions of the other fighters.

Vegeta looked up to the sky and noticed that Vernege was powering up and that power was too much for one person to handle. The Prince may still be confident in his abilities, but with Naiga still getting in his way he couldn't do much to help. That was the moment Vegeta noticed that Noca had arrived and that only worried him some more. The boy wasn't ready for such a big fight. The Prince turned away from Naiga and attempted blasting up to the sky again, but Naiga had moved quick enough to grab onto his opponent's leg. Vegeta continued trying to fly up, but Naiga managed to overpower him and throw him back down into the street. Vegeta smashed against the ground and rolled onto his back.

He stared up into the sky and tried yelling as loud as possible to get Noca's attention, but the Teen Saiyan was far too distracted to even pay attention to the fact that Vegeta was even down there.

Noca's power-up was complete and he had a strong glare fixed upon Vernege. The older fighter's smirk faded and their fight was ready to start. Noca charged forward first and attempted to smash a powerful fist into the invader's face. Vernege simply phased to the side, but Noca followed up by twisting and trying to kick Vernege in the side of the head. This led to the older Saiyan phasing again and Noca striking nothing. The teen quickly turned back and threw a Ki blast straight ahead of him and heard a pretty satisfying explosion sound. The blast had clearly connected.

The smoke faded and Vernege was still hovering there in a very straight and simple stance. He just seemed overly relaxed and that frustrated Noca. He didn't like it when his opponents wouldn't take any conflict seriously, especially when so many lives were at stake. Noca charged forward again and punched down towards Vernege, but the Saiyan simply backed away. Noca then followed up with an uppercut, but the other Saiyan continued to back off. Noca then threw a rapid barrage of four or five punches, but they were all avoided without so much as the breaking of a sweat. Vernege grabbed onto the last punch that Noca threw and then pounded his own fist right into the Teen's face and followed up by kicking him away.

Noca rolled through the air and charged his Aura to steady himself, only to have Vernege charge forward once again and grab the teen around the throat. Vernege thrust his knee up into Noca's gut and then threw him down towards the city. Noca rolled again to try and steady himself, but once he looked up there was a Ki blast soaring towards him. The Saiyan was about to move out of the way, but though about the people in the city. He changed his plan and knocked the blast back towards Vernege. The enemy Saiyan phased away from it and appeared next to Noca.

He punched Noca in the side of the head and then kicked up into his face and grabbed him around the throat again. Noca lifted his hands and grabbed onto Vernege's arm. He used that grip to lift the lower half of his body up and he wrapped a leg around Vernege's arm and twisted it. The enemy grunted in pain and let go of Noca, giving the Saiyan Teen a chance to gather his thoughts and prepare for the next move. Noca shook his head and focussed towards Vernege. He charged up and flew towards the other Saiyan at an explosive pace. He smashed a fist into the left side of Vernege's face and then crashed another one into his unprotected ribs. Vernege bent away awkwardly and started firing a barrage of blasts after Noca.

The teen Saiyan continued to fly up in an effort to keep ahead of the blasts. That was until he altered movements into a nose dive headed directly towards Vernege. The enemy Saiyan continued with his barrage, but Noca was doing a great job at dodging them all. This only led to a lot more frustrated fire from Vernege and that meant it was sloppier and less focussed. Noca managed to twist through all the blasts and would have a clear opening to attack his target. Vernege not wanting that to happen threw one last attempted blast towards Noca. The teen was given seconds to adjust to the attack and quickly threw up his own hand and fired a blast in response.

Both blasts crashed into one another and there was a mighty explosion that filled the sky. Vernege was sure it was his own blast that had caused that attack, but from out of the smoke cloud Noca emerged. He had carried on with his nose dive and then smashed a powerful fist right into the centre of Vernege's face. The Enemy Saiyan was knocked away with a lot of force and Noca had to halt himself from continuing any further towards the ground.

Now that Vernege was knocked completely off-guard, the teen could follow up with the last part of that plan. He pulled his hands to his right side and powered up his Ki.

" **Kame…Hame…"** Noca threw his hands forward and yelled as the powerful blue energy wave soared towards the enemy. **"HAAA!"**

The blast crashed into Vernege's body and completely engulfed it. The Saiyan was surely being propelled towards the ground as well so Noca kept feeding the blast to make sure it connected with the ground. He could feel a slight smirk come across his face. It was a smirk of satisfaction. He was sure Vernege had been dealt with.

That was all until there was a large flash and the Kamehameha was cut out and dissipated without so much as a second's notice. Noca was jolted by the sudden drop of energy and was surprised to see that Vernege was there dusting himself off. The invader seemed to have a blank expression so Noca couldn't whether he was mad or not. Either way…Noca wasn't prepared for this power.

Vegeta was still in a conflict with Naiga that just seemed helpless and going nowhere, but he they were both distracted when Noca had fired his Kamehameha and they remained distracted all the way until the Kamehameha was cut out by Vernege. Even then the two fighters had their attentions gripped and were unsure of what would happen next.

The Prince realised that he had to have faith in Noca's abilities to keep their conflict going so he turned back to face Naiga and focus on finish this fight. Naiga noticed Vegeta turn to face him and he did the same. Vegeta was determined to get on with the fight and Naiga still had plenty left in him. Vegeta exploded from the spot and smashed a fist into Naiga's chest and the Proxian was pushed back across the ground, but he still managed to stay standing. Vegeta jumped back and threw a barrage of energy blasts the Alien's way, but Naiga simply swatted them away and started charging towards the Prince.

Vegeta was caught by surprise when he saw just how much Naiga had increased in terms of speed. It was difficult to understand because it seemed that the fighter had gotten a little larger due to his earlier power-up. Vegeta jumped out of the way of Naiga's charge, but the Alien managed to grab Vegeta's arm and then twisted, smashing Vegeta down into the ground next to him. Vegeta landed directly on his spine and arched in pain. Naiga turned and smashed his fist down on Vegeta's chest. That certainly drove all the wind out of him.

Vegeta tried to gather his breath but then he saw Naiga dropping another fist in towards his face this time. The Prince gathered some energy and launched a blast up towards Naiga. The energy crashed into his face and Vegeta jumped up and performed a spinning kick that sent him away. Naiga bounced along the ground and came to a half against a building. The Prince started flipping away to gain some more distance and then put his hands together by the left side of his head and pulled back. He was powering up a Galick Gun and he was putting a lot of power into it.

Even if it didn't kill Naiga, it would certainly weaken him and keep him down. Vegeta's power raised around him and the purple energy gathered. Naiga slowly picked himself up and saw that Vegeta had a powerful attack in preparation. This only amused him, but that just infuriated Vegeta. The Prince continued to gather energy and then found his moment. Naiga started walking towards Vegeta, but before he could get very far Vegeta thrust his hands forward and the blast fired. It travelled across the ground and tore up the concrete and tarmac. Naiga continued to walk towards it and was feeling mighty confident that he wouldn't experience any problems.

The Proxian warrior simply swatted an arm at the blast and that was enough to cause the energy to divert from it's original course and travel away to the right of Naiga. Vegeta's eyes widened in slight shock as he watched that happen. He tried with all his power to move the blast away, but there was nothing he could do, but watch as the energy crashed right through the lower level of a large tower. The attack caused a lot of damage to thee structure and the building began to collapse towards the ground. Vegeta cursed loudly as the he took off and flew away from the debris falling down. Naiga stayed in the exact position and let the building collapse on him.

The amount of dust that filled the area impaired Vegeta's vision, but there was soon a large flash of light that managed to clear that dust. The light was coming from within the debris, meaning that Naiga was fine, but even worse…it meant he still had hidden power. There was a blast of energy that cleared all the debris and then…standing in the middle was Naiga. Only this time…he looked different. He was significantly larger. Was it a new form? Or did the fighter just bulk up a lot? Vegeta believed this would be a power up very similar to what Ultra Super Saiyan was, but those thoughts were quickly cleared.

How were they cleared? Well…about a few seconds after Vegeta had made his suspicions, Naiga blasted up towards him at a tremendous pace and smashed the Prince back down into the damaged streets. His transformation not only made him bigger, but it made him a lot quicker. Naiga powered back towards the ground and landed on top of Vegeta, semi-crushing him. Vegeta cried out in pain and tried to push Naiga off of him, but he was heavier now as well. That only made Vegeta further question the build-up of pace.

When Naiga finally moved, Vegeta shot away to gain a little distance and then charged back in with a barrage of punches aimed towards Naiga's chest. The now large warrior knocked Vegeta away and shot after him with a huge fist. He punched Vegeta down into the streets again and the Prince bounced up and started to flip away. The Proxian was dropping in once again and Vegeta phased to move this time and was lucky to narrowly avoid Naiga as he smashed a strong fist into the ground. Vegeta moved behind a building to gain some time to himself. The Prince regained breath and energy before preparing to head back out to fight Naiga…the only problem…

Naiga knew where Vegeta was and smashed right through the building, grabbing a hold of Vegeta and driving him further into the city centre. Naiga sent a crushing punch into Vegeta's body and that sent the Prince crashing through numerous building before coming to a halt in the middle of some park. Vegeta pushed back up to his feet and stumbled forward a little. He managed to regain balance and looked around to see this was an untouched section of the city. The Prince knew it was best that he moves it away from here. Only then could he truly go all out. The Prince just had to hope Noca could handle Vernege.

Vegeta took off into the air and started to fly towards the most North Western part of the city. At least he would have if Naiga didn't jump up and immediately slam the Prince back down towards the ground. Vegeta managed to regain control before he hit the ground and looked up as Naiga dropped back in towards him. Vegeta flipped back a few times and avoided the landing of the powered up Proxian. He was about triple the size of Vegeta right now and that would've hurt the proud Saiyan. Vegeta moved into a stance and beckoned Naiga to come for him.

If Vegeta couldn't get Naiga to follow him, he would just have to lead him away through a fight.

* * *

Hope that was a satisfying chapter for my awesome fans!

If there is anything you wish to say, please do. Leave a review, I will read them all and I will answer any questions you ask me. You just need to have an account. I can't respond to guest reviews.

Thanks for reading, and as always, Don't Forget to Review!

Next Time… _Chapter 22: Obstacles to Overcome_


	22. Arc IV: Obstacles to Overcome

Boom, there it is. Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 22: Obstacles to Overcome**_

Leading a reckless fighter like Naiga away from a populated area proved to be a rather tough task for Vegeta. He wasn't one to admit that he really cared about what happened to the people of Earth, but considering his family and the ones he considered "friends" lived there, he kind of had to protect it. Naiga wasn't making it easy. Vegeta took a couple of leaps back as Naiga smashed his fist down into the ground right in front of the Prince. It was really unfortunate that Naiga's speed had increased with this power-up. Vegeta barely managed to get away from the follow-up attempt which had Naiga aiming to grab Vegeta's legs. The Prince pulled his leg a little higher and threw a blast into Naiga's face to push him back, just a little.

The blast did nothing to divert Naiga from his attack and the powered Proxian leapt up and smashed a powerful fist against Vegeta and the Saiyan was propelled through the sky and then through a skyscraper. The glass shattered against Vegeta's skin and so did the pillar he also smashed through. The Prince exited through the opposite side and managed to roll and reposition himself in the air. He looked around to get an idea of where he was and where Naiga was, but he couldn't spot the invader anywhere.

Naiga wasn't one for hiding and had just found a new way to come around and attack. He smashed through one of the skyscrapers on the other side of Vegeta and smashed the Prince through yet another one. Vegeta managed to reposition himself on one of the floors of this one and powered up a Ki blast. He wasn't given much time to release it as Naiga had unleashed his own one. The blast shocked right through the building and took a huge chunk out of the side. Vegeta had been pushed through the other side yet again and was left to contend with the energy gathering in his hands. He had done a good job of keeping the energy under control, but Naiga fired another blast and that one worked as a detonator. The energy all exploded around Vegeta and damaged many more of the skyscrapers they were near.

So much for avoiding damages. The Saiyan Prince would really have to up his game now. The Prince powered up some more and charged towards Naiga and unleased a powerful barrage of punches and kicks. Naiga had thrown up his arms in a block, but Vegeta managed to hit in such a position that he knocked through the block and performed a right hook. Naiga's head turned to the side as Vegeta reared his right arm back once again and then smashed it back into that very same side of Naiga's face. Naiga was propelled back through the air and crashed into the side of a building. He didn't move at a fast enough speed to go through, but he did indent in the side of it.

Vegeta sped up again and released a barrage of about 20 punches. Naiga found it hard to move with all those punches coming in really quickly, but he slowly moved his left arm and without Vegeta even noticing the Proxian took a hold of both of Vegeta's arms. He then pulled himself out of the building and in one swift movement he swung Vegeta around and smashed him into the wall instead. The Prince hadn't expected that turn of events, but he was prepared…he hoped.

Naiga was about to smash his own fist into the wall, but the Saiyan had managed to transmit a lot of Ki into his hands and a small detonation happened within Naiga's hand and that certainly caused enough pain for him to let go. As he let go, the punch he was throwing lost some momentum and Vegeta had a new choice. The Prince used his right knee to knock Naiga's arm away and with a quick flip he used his left leg to power in a kick that struck against the right side of Naiga's face. The Proxian was sent rolling through the air again, but this was a very even fight…it wasn't over yet.

Vegeta decided to gain some distance in the brief moment he was given and raised up above the city. As soon as Naiga recuperated, which didn't take long, he looked up and shot towards the Prince. As soon as Naiga came close Vegeta phased and reappeared behind the invader and shot a very quick blast, but one that contained a lot of power. The blast served as enough of a distraction and Vegeta shot right past the alien and finally made it past the City outskirts. As soon as Naiga's vision returned, he saw that Vegeta was moving away and charged after him.

The Prince's plan had worked. Now he just had to hope the other two managed to move their fights away from the City.

Noca was still in a tough conflict with Vernege. In terms of who was making the attacks, it was extremely one-sided in Noca's case, but in terms of who held the control…well that was Vernege. The Invading Saiyan was by far a more experienced warrior than Noca and this was causing plenty of problems for the teenager. Noca's attacks just seemed far too sloppy, but why did this always seem to happen to him in a big fight? Was it nerves? The teenage Saiyan was sure he had full focus on the fight, but that just wasn't translating into his attacks and it was irritating.

Another thing! Letting his emotions get the better of him was always another experience the boy would have in any sort of fight.

The teen Saiyan swung a punch for Vernege's face, but the opponent simply dodged back. Noca reacted by swinging his right leg out wildly only to have it caught by Vernege. The enemy Saiyan twisted Noca's leg and pulled the boy towards him only to slam a fist against his face and then send a knee crashing into the kid's gut. Noca coughed up saliva and air, but managed to have his own quick reaction and spun around, landing a kick against the side of Vernege's face.

The Saiyan's head turned to the right very quickly and this was heard through the crack in his neck. Vernege didn't like that and was ready for Noca's follow-up. The Teen had shot towards Vernege and aimed his fist towards his opponent's face. Vernege arched his body to avoid this and then spun very quickly to strike a fist against Noca's head. As the teen fell forward Vernege grabbed him by his hair and then smashed another fist into the back of Noca's head, still holding his hair. Noca grunted in pain and used the tight grip that Vernege held to lift himself up towards the enemies face and managed to land a knee right against Vernege's nose.

That certainly caused Vernege to let go of Noca's hair and also grunt as he fell away. There was also an audible crack when Noca's knee made contact and there was also some blood visible on the Evil Saiyan's face. Vernege felt the warm liquid that had exited his nose and this certainly hit one of his Saiyan nerves. The invader screamed in anger and his Ki exploded out of him. The Black/Red aura raged around his body and the wind picked up. Noca had to shield his eyes, but this had been a bad idea. He had lost focus and Vernege made a move.

The Enemy Saiyan charged instantly and grabbed Noca around the neck with some sort of vice grip. The boy could feel his air being cut off and that wasn't a good sign. Vernege then unleashed a powerful punch right to Noca's mouth and that must have knocked a tooth loose or something as Noca could feel the blood flowing rather quickly. He didn't want to choke from lack of air, or on his own blood, so the teen had to act quick. The first thing that came to his head may have been vile, but what else was there.

Noca collected the blood at the back of his mouth and with a lot of intensity, he spat the blood right into Vernege's face. That was enough to distract him. Noca was free from the grip and it was time to make an attack. He twisted in the air and punted a kick against the side of Vernege's face once again and then pounded two or three punches into the invader's chest. This was followed by an uppercut to Vernege's chin and then a strong punch into his throat. Vernege fell away, clutching his throat with his left hand and trying to wipe the blood off of his face with his right. Noca's escape and reaction had been very swift so Vernege had no time to prepare for or predict what Noca would do.

" **I can see you've had decent training…Vegeta, no doubt?"** Vernege stated with a very determined and angered expression. Noca smirked with ever so slight satisfaction before shrugging his shoulders.

" **I've had a few teachers…"** Noca answered, still reeling from that satisfaction, not realising what he was getting himself into.

" **You picked something up from Vegeta that you should be worried about…"** Vernege stated as he looked up to face Noca slowly. The teen wasn't given any time to enquire about what on Earth Vernege meant by that statement. The Enemy Saiyan darted right for Noca and crunched a punch deep into his gut before pulling back and sending another one right into the teen's face. **"…His arrogance."**

Vernege finished his sentence and then used his elbow to smash Noca down towards the ground. They were high enough up that Noca had a fair amount of time to get control over himself once more and return his focus to the task ahead. He cursed himself for being caught out by Vernege's blabbering, but he wouldn't be distracted by the same thing twice. Either way, his conflict with Vernege was still proving to be a challenge…and he wasn't sure if it was one he was prepared for.

Uub's encounter with Wain certainly wasn't having the same impact as Noca's and Vegeta's fights, but he was feeling useful in this fight. He just couldn't get over the fact that so much damage was being caused to the city they were in and Vegeta didn't seem to give a damn about any of that. This did touch a nerve in Uub, but he had to retain focus on the current fight. Once that one was done then he could focus on helping to stop the destruction. The only good thing Uub could notice was that Vegeta was trying to take the fight away from the City, but wasn't doing the best job at it. Uub knew he had to do the same thing. Move Wain away from here. He would do that. He just needed a little time.

Uub's brief look away to see what Vegeta was doing did lead to a momentary lapse of concentration and Wain had shot in for an attack. The Alien had charged in with a right fist, but Uub managed to move back in time and let Wain's arm just pass by his chest. Wain did react quickly and threw a left hook towards Uub's head, but Uub was rapid and moved above the attack, letting the fist sail underneath his right arm. Uub found himself in a new position and slammed a left hook into the right side of Wain's head and the Alien invader was sent shooting to the side.

Uub instantly phased towards the warrior and was set to hammer his fists down on the alien with all he had. Wain opened his eyes to see Uub moving into position and used his speed to flash out of the way and Uub struck nothing. This came as a shock to the human as he hadn't been expecting such a last minute escape. Uub soon felt something building up behind him. He swung around to see that Wain had prepared a Ki blast to fire his way. Uub raised the power in his left arm to a level similar to that of the blast. Wain fired the energy and Uub was ready to swat it away with his very first chance. The blast was knocked far away and after the hit Uub swiftly phased towards Wain once more and thumped his right fist square into the face of his opponent. Wain was knocked back in a slight arch. Uub followed up his attack by moving down a little and then charging his left into Wain's gut. He followed that one up with a right handed uppercut and then proceed to attempt another gut punch.

Much to Uub's surprise, Wain had recovered and moved his leg in the way to block the next attack. This gave the conflict its next reset and now it was Wain's attempt to attack again. He attempted to swing out his left leg in the hopes it would smash into Uub's face. Luckily Uub was faster and managed to dodge back to let the leg pass by his head. Uub began to drop back a little and then threw an instant Ki blast towards Wain. There was enough power in the blast for it to sustain for some time, but not enough for it to be a proper attack. Wain noticed this and let a confident smirk form on his face as he took the blast into his hands and redirected it so it was sent away. Wain looked back down to where Uub had been only to see he had already moved on. The blast wasn't meant to be a strong one. It was purely meant to be a distraction…and it had worked.

Wain's expression turned to one of anger and he looked around to try and spot the human warrior, but he didn't check behind him. Uub dropped in rapidly and landed a strong foot to the back of Wain's head. It had enough power in it to propel Wain's body and the alien warrior was sent flying into the side of a large skyscraper. Uub cursed at the fact he had caused some more damage to the city, but he had got so caught up in the conflict.

Wain didn't move away from the building instantly. In fact, it was almost as if he had chosen this time to take a break. That wasn't the case though, he was just hoping to find the right moment to catch Uub off-guard. The Human warrior wasn't making any big attempts to attack on so was he using this time to also take a break. Both were just sizing each other up and that was making things more intense. Uub had his eyes focused on Wain in case he made any strange moves, but something flashed in the corner of Uub's eye. There had been some sort of explosion in the distance. Uub turned around to see a building collapsing and shouted out in annoyance. Wain had his chance.

The Alien warrior flashed out of the building and thundered towards Uub. The human warrior had heard the movement and swung around in time throw his arm up in a block. Wain's fist crashed against Uub's arm and then the Alien decided to follow-up with his free arm, but Uub also blocked this one. The Human used the strength in his arms to move Wain's arms away from his centre and then he created a new opening for himself. Uub reared back his head and then swiftly smashed it forwards into Wain's face. The blood started to flow from Wain's now broken nose and some of it made its way onto Uub's forehead. Wain dropped away shaking his head and Uub now decided to let Wain come for him. He would move this fight away from the city…finally.

Wain had finally finished shaking his head and was pretty aggravated. He glared in Uub's direction and it was clear he had his sights set on the Human warrior. He charged forward with immense pace and was throwing basically blind punches at Uub. The Human fighter wasn't having any issues avoiding all the attacks coming for him and this was frustrating Wain. Uub was clearly using this as his method of leading Wain away. He would much rather be fighting this enemy, but the safety of the people had to come first. Wain was starting to get an idea of what Uub was doing, but decided to play along…for now.

Once they started to reach the outer regions of the city, Wain stalled and swung around to power up an intense blast. He had it aimed towards the city and Uub instantly knew what he was planning…and he couldn't let it happen. The blast had a lot of immense power within and Uub was sure that it would cause far too much damage. It had to be stopped. Uub charged towards Wain, phased to the other right side of the Alien and barged into him, knocking his aim and moving the attack away from the city.

At least he though it had moved away from the city. Wain still fired the blast, but if we consider that Uub and Wain are located on the far North West side, the blast was heading towards the East of the city and now…nothing could be done to stop it. The blast eradicated the few buildings it passed by, or through, and it crashed into the ground. This cause a massive explosion with an intense blast radius that took out little over a quarter of the city. Uub was utterly shocked by that attack and it certainly touched his last nerve. Wain started to chuckle and that was almost like another explosion to Uub's ears.

" **Well…I do always like to go out with a bang,"** Wain exclaimed, still laughing, but he was soon shut up. Uub swung around and smashed a kick into Wain's face and then sent a huge blast into his body, sending him flying into the distance. Now…we move away from the city.

The destruction of such a huge chunk of the city was certain to draw some extra attention. Vegeta and Naiga had already moved clear of the city so they weren't exactly caught by the explosion and they were deep in their own fight, but there was another Saiyan that had his eye caught by what was happening. Noca had stopped in his fight confrontation with Vernege to look down on the destruction that had happened. He was definitely shocked and saddened by what he saw, but he had to keep the Dragon Balls in mind. That's when Noca finally noticed something.

He started to look around him to catch sight of that one person. The most important person to him. She was nowhere to be seen. This only led to one question in Noca's mind right now. The city had been pushed out, but the real worry was…

" **Where is Pan?"** Noca questioned himself out loud. Fortunately, Vernege was in earshot.

" **The girl went into the city while we were fighting. Guess she wanted to help the people** …" Vernege stated without a single care. Noca was unsure of where in the city she could have been and he was starting to get very worried about her. He had too much focus on this fight that he had completely lost sight of where she could have gone to and whether or not she could be in trouble. Noca turned to face Vernege and notices the enemy wasn't even bothering to attack right now. Noca was very questioning of this, but tried not to let it show. Vernege just let a smirk appear on his face and turned to face the city.

This was the best chance Noca had to actually get a good look at his opponent and there was an uncomfortable level of familiarity there. It was uneasy and Noca couldn't quite put his finger on why, but this villain looked far too much like his Grandfather…like Cilu. Noca shook these thoughts from his head and knew Pan was the main importance right now. He charged up and flashed down towards the city. He had to make sure she was safe. Vernege gave it a second and chuckled to himself before phasing from view. Who knows where he was planning on going?

Noca hadn't noticed Vernege phase away, his thoughts were too focussed on finding Pan, but there was something else scratching in there and it was confusing him more and more. This new enemy looked like Cilu…he was allied with Tenura…who was he working for…and more importantly…who was he?

Down in the rubble of the Eastern part of the city, there was some slight movement. A few people who were uninjured started to climb out and run away or stayed to help find any other people. Some distance away from the larger group of people though, was a child on his own and he was terrified of everything going on around him. He was hurt and stuck in a dangerous area. Someone had to help him out of there. The boy did the only thing you would expect a child to do in this situation and that was to cry. This attracted the attention of some adults who were making their best attempts to get the child away from where he was…underneath a half destroyed subway bridge. There was a train hanging over the edge as the kid wandered past, but it wasn't going to hold.

The adults were screaming for the child to run to them, but he was far too terrified. The train started to move forward towards the ground and it wasn't doing so at a slow or gentle pace. It dropped at a magnificent speed and all the people were beginning to get more erratic with their screams and commands. There was a whipping sound and then a huge crash as the train smashed into the ground where the child had been standing. One more whipping sound and the boy was standing beside the adult with a teen girl holding him. The girl was Pan. She was ok. Battered and injured, but ok.

The people all praised her for saving the child, but all she did was tell them to get away quickly. Pan carried on into the damaged City to see if any stragglers were left behind. She was moving very fast, but her injuries were getting to her. She had hurt her ankle in the damage and had many cuts and scrapes on her face. She didn't understand what had happened…it had been so sudden and she couldn't see how she didn't even sense any of it.

Pan finally arrived in a small opening and saw that it was clear. She used her senses to see if any life-forms were near by, but it didn't seem like anyone was left in this area. If there were people here…they were certainly dead. Pan dropped to her knees and was finally taking in some much needed air. She looked up around her and saw that the large skyscrapers were collapsing into each other and they certainly wouldn't hold like that for too long. This was all awful…even if the Dragon Balls bring everyone back and return things to normal…it is still awful to see all this destruction and death.

Pan had finally finished taking her break and was ready to keep going further into the city to help anyone she could find. That was until she was abruptly stopped when someone appeared in front of her. Pan stumbled back and hit the ground hard. She looked up in front of her, but she didn't like what she saw. Upon seeing the outfit worn by the person…she knew it wasn't good. The worst came when she saw their face. It was the one Noca had been fighting…and he had a look on his face that terrified Pan. It was only a smirk, but this guy was far too strong for Pan to take on by herself…that doesn't mean she would back down though.

She slowly got up to her feet, but as soon as she was up Vernege threw out his arm in an attempt to knock her out of the way. Pan leaned to the left and threw up her right arm to block the incoming attack, but let's just say that wasn't enough. Pan felt a very sharp pain shoot right through her arm before she was sent rocketing into a pile of rubble to the side. Her block had done nothing. Pan wasn't one to give up though. She slowly, and painfully, pulled herself out of the rubble and stumbled forward, only to fall to her knees. Vernege walked towards her and when he was right in front of her…kicked her in the head and sent her flying to the side once more. Pan smashed through some more rubble and let out a very audible yelp.

Once the dust settled from that attack, Vernege smirked to himself and started to walk towards the place Pan had landed. He basically sauntered over at a slow pace, exerting his confidence and control over the situation. That was until Noca descended upon the situation and slammed his fist into the side of Vernege's face. The enemy Saiyan was certainly shocked by that sudden moment. He had been flung towards a small building and flew through a window. Noca steadied himself and started to rush towards Pan's location. He wouldn't make it though.

Vernege shot through the building and grabbed a hold of Noca's Gi and threw him in a circle through the air. He finished up by launching the Saiyan towards the ground and then pounding his fist down on Noca's face. Vernege reeled back for another punch, but Noca let out an explosive wave and lifted up over his opponent and threw a small Ki blast in his face. The blast pushed Vernege back along the ground, but the enemy Saiyan managed to redirect the attack and then flew towards Noca once more.

Noca smashed a fist against Vernege's cheek as his opponent came close, but it was shown to be less effective than he expected. Vernege smashed his own fist forward, but Noca managed to throw up a guard just in time. That didn't do too much as Noca was still sent stumbling back a little. He lost control of his guard and this gave Vernege a new opening. The Saiyan kicked Noca in the chest and then used his Ki to send a strong wave of wind in the teen's direction.

That wave completely knocked Noca off of his feet and sent him soaring into a wall. It wasn't hard enough for Noca to smash through it, but it did cause him some pain. The teen fell to the ground hard, but quickly rolled onto his front and started running towards Vernege again. Vernege just decided to stand his ground and see what Noca would try. The teen threw his hand up and shot a blast of energy right towards Vernege's feet. The Invader didn't bother to move and let the blast strike the ground. The impact caused a lot of dust and dirt to fill the space in front of Vernege and now the enemy Saiyan was finally starting to figure out what Noca was attempting.

He prepared to have his guard up to prepare for the expected attack, but the dust settled and nothing came towards him. Vernege had a small level of confusion in his mind, but he realised that Noca was smarter than he looked. He had other techniques that this invader was not yet aware of. Vernege turned behind him expecting Noca to come from that direction, but nothing. While Vernege was facing that way something from behind him caught his attention once again.

" **Surprise."** Was all Noca said as he unleased a powerful kick to the side of Vernege's head and then phased out once again. Vernege was sent stumbling into the ground to his left, but quickly flipped back up to his feet. He shook off the pain of that impact and for the first time during this fight he had a serious expression on his face. Noca was a little confused by the sudden change and moved into a stance. Vernege stood up straight and cracked his neck. He then flashed towards Noca and slammed a fist down onto the teen's arm. Noca had thrown a block up just in time.

Vernege pulled his fist back and threw it down again. This time he managed to break through that guard and pound his fist into Noca's face. The teen was sent stumbling back and Vernege followed in with a kick to Noca's chin that lifted him into the air. Not for long though, as Vernege quickly grabbed Noca's leg and slammed him down into the ground. He then jumped away a couple of metres and shot a blast right into Noca. That attack exploded and propelled Noca through the air. The teen hit the ground and rolled across it. His body was smoking from the attack and he was feeling a stinging pain from the effect of that blast. He looked up at Vernege as the invader started to walk slowly towards Noca again. The enemy Saiyan was quite riled up now and he was going to take it all out on Noca.

The teen wasn't about to roll over and let Vernege take control of this situation. He needed to fight to ensure everyone on this planet was saved. It was what he wanted to do. He slowly made it to his feet and stumbled a little, but seemed ready to continue. Vernege continued to walk towards him with energy sparking around his body. Noca wasn't sure what would come next, but he had to be ready for it. Vernege finally made it within touching distance of Noca and the teen went for his chance. He aimed a fist towards Vernege's head, but one swift movement and Noca found that a fist had been slammed deep into his gut. Vernege had moved so fast…Noca didn't even see it. The teen looked down at the fist and then up at Vernege. He couldn't move. The attack had been so strong. He just wanted to collapse to the ground and rest, but he needed to fight through that pain. He kept his gaze fixed upon Vernege as the Saiyan lifted his hand to Noca's face and powered up his energy.

There was an explosion and Noca was shot straight through the air, back through a few walls and piles of rubble before coming to a dead stop against a larger building and then falling to the ground. Noca was out of this battle. That close range blast to his face had managed to slash through his skin and there was a lot of blood coating his face now. Vernege took a deep breath and smirked to himself. He was about to go check on Noca to see if he was still alive and if not, he would finish the teen, but a small Ki blast shot right by his face. It took Vernege completely by surprise, but he wasn't scared. It hadn't been strong enough to cause him any sort of trouble.

The Saiyan turned to the side and saw that Pan was standing there with her arm raised. Her legs looked a little wobbly and she was certainly in pain. This amused Vernege. His chuckling really annoyed Pan and she started to throw a couple more blasts in his direction. Vernege noticed her aim was very inaccurate right now and none of them were hitting him. He just looked to the ground and shook his head. Pan was getting a lot more infuriated by the way Vernege was treating the situation.

" **You're pathetic…just standing there,"** Pan shouted, that certainly drew Vernege's attention and he was shocked, but still amused. **"You're not taking this seriously…you won't take me seriously…fight me."**

Pan knew she would regret the words she was saying, but anything to help Noca in this situation. If she could stall Vernege for as much time as Noca would need to recover, then she would truly feel useful. Vernege was always going to be far too strong an opponent for her, but that didn't matter. Her instinct was in control right now. Vernege started to slowly walk towards her and Pan was starting to get pretty fearful.

" **Fine…I'll kill you first,"** The Enemy Saiyan said as he slowly made his way towards the teen. Pan started to back away slowly. She had got herself in this situation and now she had to deal with it. She could only hope that Noca would recover quickly.

Finally, clear of the City and any other Civilisation, Vegeta was free to be as completely brutal with Naiga as he wished. If only it was that easy. Naiga wasn't a pushover and even with Vegeta taking the time to step up to a new level in speed, skill and strength, Naiga was having none of it. The large Alien warrior just made sure to keep on the attacking move and stop the Saiyan from having any chance to gain the offensive hand. This wasn't a usual position for Vegeta and he was having trouble adjusting. For a brief moment the Prince did consider going Super Saiyan 2, but something told him Noca wasn't strong enough for Vernege and that he may need to use that form later on. It would be a shame to waste that moment on Naiga.

The Alien's advantage had Vegeta pushed into a position where he could only dodge or block attacks. Both of them were almost on equal ground in terms of strength, but Naiga was holding the advantage in speed at this moment in time and that was a big shock for the Prince. Vegeta dodged past a fist driven forward by Naiga, but as he turned towards the Alien there was another fist shooting towards him. Naiga's movements were too hard to keep up with right now and Vegeta was getting angry. The only thing that came from Vegeta getting angry was that he became far more erratic and his attacks were damaging to those around him. Luckily they were well away from any cities and Vegeta had freedom. He just needed to find his moments.

Naiga had risen above Vegeta and proceeded to slam his fist down in a rapid, jackhammer like way and that propelled the Prince towards the ground. Vegeta was rolling through the air and managed to position himself so that he landed on his feet. Naiga had continued towards the ground and was coming right for Vegeta, meaning the Prince was forced to act on impulse and he decided to spring back away from the landing spot so that he could gain a comfortable distance away from Naiga. As the Alien reached the ground he managed to pull up at the last moment and shot for Vegeta almost instantly. Vegeta finally landed on his feet and was shocked that Naiga was already charging towards him once more.

Vegeta made his attempt to jump up and over Naiga, but the alien dug his feet in and twisted around. He threw up an arm and grabbed Vegeta's leg. The Prince turned around and threw a blast towards Naiga's face, but the Proxian simply moved his head to the side and then slammed Vegeta down into the ground. Naiga then lifted the Prince up and chucked him in the opposite direction. Vegeta shot at such a pace that when he crashed into a hill-side he was pushed right through. He fell into a large cave and splashed down into a small body of water.

The Prince slowly pushed himself up and could feel that he had blood coming from his mouth. Vegeta lifted his hand and brushed it away, staining his glove. He looked at the white glove, now stained with the red of his own blood and that angered the Prince. Vegeta never liked having to look at his own blood and this made his energy rise as well. He was about to blast back out of this cave, but that feat was achieved by someone else. Naiga had crashed his way through the rocks and was headed down towards Vegeta once more.

The Prince wasn't about to just dodge away without giving it his all this time around. He raised his hands towards Naiga and screamed as he unleashed a powerful Ki wave that blasted around Naiga's body and right back through the rocks. The rocks were shattered and Naiga was propelled in that direction. The Alien finally hit the ground. He took a few seconds to get himself back up, and even then, he only got up to one knee. That was when Vegeta started to rise up through the gap and he had his glare fixed upon the position of his opponent.

" **You were the one who dared to cross I, Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans,"** Vegeta said in a confident and sinister tone. He continued to keep his glare fixed upon the warrior down on the ground. He was hoping to provoke some sort of worded response, but it was obviously clear that Naiga wasn't one for words. The Proxian finally pushed up so he was on both feet again, but he didn't even look at Vegeta. The Prince was annoyed by this disrespect and decided to go in for his attack. He charged down from his position in the air and swept towards Naiga. He swung his fist towards the Alien's chest, but Naiga moved an arm in the way and easily defended the attack.

Vegeta pulled back and then went in for another attack this time he aimed a kick for Naiga's neck. The Alien just lifted his arm up again and blocked it in time. This time, Naiga attempted to follow up with an attack of his own, but it wasn't a very good one and Vegeta managed to avoid it. He moved towards Naiga and this time landed a kick to the side of his opponent's head and he was pleased by this new development. Naiga retaliated by swinging his arm towards Vegeta rapidly and he actually managed to strike his target. Vegeta fell away and this gave Naiga some space to get back in complete control of his movements.

Vegeta managed to flip in the air and power up to completely position himself. He stared back down in Naiga's direction and waited to see what the invader's next plan would be. It didn't seem like he had actually made much of an attempt at killing him, but maybe Naiga was just enjoying himself. Vernege had ordered Naiga to deal with Vegeta, but in their minds did that include killing?

Vegeta had chosen the complete wrong time to start overthinking this fight. Naiga had used that brief moment to move into a stronger position and was flying up towards the Prince. Vegeta's eyes widened in shock as Naiga proceed to smash his fist squarely into Vegeta's face. That sent the Prince shooting down in the opposite direction towards the hard ground once more, but he managed to power up and stop himself in time. Naiga was already dropping in and smashed the Saiyan down into the ground. Naiga then flipped up and grabbed a hold of Vegeta's head and started charging towards a nearby forest.

The Proxian charged through the wooded area, all the while keeping Vegeta's head in his grip and aimed forwards. Any trees that managed to find themselves caught in Naiga's path were easily cleared by the Alien's strength and Vegeta's body. This seemed like a pretty pointless effort. It certainly wouldn't be enough to kill a Full-Powered Super Saiyan Vegeta, so why was Naiga wasting his time with this? Sure, it would hurt, but kill…never. Naiga finally came through the wooded area and reached an opening where he had freedom and a wide open space. He launched Vegeta's body into the air and threw a barrage of three or four energy blasts towards the Prince. They all crashed into the Saiyan and exploded upon impact. A rather large explosion at that.

Vegeta fell towards the ground, his body smoking from the attacks. He crashed down and lay there for a second. He was so confused about the way things were going. Naiga was fighting the same since they moved away from the City. He wasn't as focused. Vegeta sat up and looked towards Naiga as the Alien slowly walked towards the Prince. This fight was nearing its end. Vegeta knew it and he knew he would come out victorious. He just needed to ensure it happened quickly.

While this fight continued, Uub and Wain were also fighting together. Their fight had finally made it away from anywhere too civilised and Uub was finally taking the time to completely open up. Vegeta had only held back a little when in North City, buy Uub had certainly held back as much as possible to ensure no people would be injured as a direct result of his actions. Now he was away and free to do what he needed to win this fight. Also, Wain's last action had been to blow up a large section of the city and Uub was doing a good job at keeping a lid on his rage.

Uub surprised Wain by stopping as soon as they entered a wasteland area. Wain was the one chasing after Uub and had finally found a reason to stop. He was too confused by what the Human's plans were and didn't carry on fighting him just yet. They were both stopped in the large open area, just staring in each other's direction.

" **So why did you bring me here?"** Wain questioned, folding his arms and visibly relaxing at the same time.

" **I wouldn't rest just yet, murderer,"** Uub stated in a very deep and dark tone. He continued to glare towards Wain and clenched his fists in anger. **"You still have a lot of deaths to pay for…you monster."**

" **And you seem to think that killing me will make up for what I did?"** Wain asked, trying to find a way to break Uub's spirit.

" **Not right away, but once I'm done with you I can finally fix things** ," Uub responded, keeping up with the threating tone and managing to put Wain on the guard just by his choice of words. The Alien Invader unfolded his arms and looked around him to get a good idea of where they were.

" **Ah…I see, you brought me a way from any civilisation…why? So you could go all out and fight me…unrestrained?"** Wain asked in an amused tone. He even started chuckling to himself, but this only made Uub smirk before he gave his response.

" **Yep."**

Wain wasn't expecting his answer and his chuckling started to fizzle out to nothing. He was staring towards Uub and saw that the Human was finally going to take things completely seriously and that was thrilling, but most of all…it was worrying. Wain made sure to completely focus on what would happen next. He was unsure of what Uub's full power's might be and that scared him. Even his scouter wouldn't give the answer to that question. He didn't have the blasted thing right now anyway.

" **Fine…come at me with all you've got, but I'm going to warn you…I'll do the same,"** Wain said, giving his final warning and making a threat of his own. Uub wasn't shaken by those words and just remained rooted to the spot, in the exact same position. His body started to glow with a white aura and the air around them started to pick up. Wain watched as Uub's energy increased to a new level…an unrestrained level. Something that he hadn't shown very often in the past. Something that only Goku and Piccolo knew about. Just a glimpse…into his true power.

The white aura exploded from within and was filled with a bright pink. It was a power unlike anything Wain had experienced from an opponent and it was so…strange. Uub's eyes were completely white for the time being. His teeth were gritted together and his fist remained tightly clenched. Tapping into his true power had always been something borderline dangerous and anybody that knew Uub's origin would agree. Uub's eyes finally returned to how they normally were as he looked up to face Wain with the pink aura and static energy shaking around his body.

For a brief moment Wain would swear on his life that he saw an 'M' appear on Uub's forehead, but that was an ancient symbol. Not one he knew too much about, but one he knew to fear.

" **Majin…"** Wain murmured to himself as he finally realised where he recognised the 'M' from and now he knew that things would be dangerous. Uub suddenly phased from his position and appeared behind Wain.

" **I heard you say Majin…"** Uub revealed. That knowledge cut though Wain and he was questioning everything about the fighter he was up against. **"I should let you know that I am the reincarnated form of the true version of Majin Buu."**

Wain was visibly scared by this new knowledge, but he managed to phase to gain distance and take time to rethink over the situation and decide on what his next move should be. Uub didn't move and allowed Wain this time. He wanted to make sure that he had an interesting fight before he defeated this murderer once and for all.

* * *

Hope that was somewhat enjoyable. I know we're into the heat of things and we also have so much going on at once and for that, I apologise. In my head I always imagined it coming off way better, but it does lead to some confusion.

Things are starting to level out in the next chapter and I choose my focusses for the main fights. There is still a lot to go in this arc. My guess is about 3 or 4 chapters. Possibly 5. I can't believe I'm so close to finishing Awakening of a Guardian.

There was a point back in September where I had stopped writing for a while and was suffering from really severe depression and writer's block and feared for the future of Dragon Ball AG, but now I'm doing so much better and I have a brilliant future planned for this story.

Also, 2 days before this chapter was released, the word document that I have been writing this in actually crossed the 200,000 word mark and boy was I thrilled by that.

Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you all decided to drop me a lovely review. You know I love those.

One last thing, when I have finished writing 'Awakening' I will be going back to finally finish the re-edits of 'Tournament' and 'Hero' that I promised a year ago. Thanks again.

Next Time… _Chapter 23: Into the Crossfire_


	23. Arc IV: Into the Crossfire

Hey there! Here's the new chapter, but my biggest issue is the lack of a chapter for next week. And I'm away for the weekend so I may not get a lot of writing done in time. I hope to get a chapter to you by the end of next week, but I can't make any promises.

Be patient, friends!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 23: Into the Crossfire**_

The city was half in ruins and this was exactly what the fighters had all been trying to avoid. Granted, some were trying harder than others, but that didn't mean they weren't all striving to fight for the same agenda. The current status of the conflict was a difficult one to describe. Vegeta was in a tough battle with Naiga and he had successfully managed to lead his opponent away from civilisation, but that wasn't yet helping him completely. Vegeta was still encountering several difficulties, but that just made him hungrier to prove himself and surpass his limits. Uub, on the other had, had shown he had deep power within him that wasn't easy to tap into, but it was a deep well that would come in very handy in tough conflicts like this.

Vernege had proven he was a very powerful foe and even Noca was finding it extremely difficult to lay many effective attacks on him. This invading Saiyan just seemed to have so much power and that half terrified Noca, but due to his own Saiyan genes, it also intrigued him. Noca wasn't the one involved in any conflict right now though. That would have to be Pan. The female Saiyan had made sure to give her boyfriend the time he would need to recover from Vernege last brutal attack and now she was the target and it terrified her. She knew that her power wasn't enough to take on Vernege and it was looking really bleak. Her main aim right now was to buy Noca enough time to get at least a little bit of rest. She just needed to keep leading Vernege away from the boy. Would the girl do a good job? That remained to be seen.

Vernege was slowly edging his way towards Pan and the smirk on his face was one to be feared.

 **"** **Girl…why don't you run off and leave me to kill the boy?"** Vernege suggested, trying his best to sound friendly, but it just came off as even more scary. Pan started to back off, but knew she needed to stand her ground. She screamed out in anger and started throwing random energy blasts towards the alien, even though they were all relatively weak and the aim was way off.

Vernege just continued to take each step towards her and Pan had regressed to just throwing the blasts with her eyes closed. Hoping that she would hit her targets, but that just didn't seem to be the best option. She could feel tears coming to her eyes, but she had no idea why. She couldn't just return to being an ordinary teenager. She had to shut up and prove that she was a Saiyan. She was a strong Saiyan. Pan could do this.

She opened her eyes and let her aura start flaring up around her body. This caused Vernege to slow down a little as he appeared to be quite curious to see what was going on. He had come to a complete standstill as the energy around Pan began to spark and fizzle. Her Aura was white and the sparks around her were like a light blue. Vernege started to question exactly what he was witnessing. There wasn't an explanation coming to his head. Sure she was a Saiyan, but this wasn't like anything he had seen before. Sure, he had never even seen a Super Saiyan before today, but he was sure that would be the full extent of their secret abilities.

Pan was starting to reach a breaking point and was really unsure about what was going to happen next. Her power was reaching such a strange level that her control was starting to dwindle and the girl was worried about what she would now be capable of. There weren't any thoughts in her head about trying to take this opponent on, but the best she could do was distract him and move on. Maybe Pan could get Vernege to follow her. She did notice that his attention was drawn and Noca was a second thought. Luckily, Noca was always the first thought on Pan's mind.

Pan managed to push all her power into one blast and noticed she was becoming increasingly exhausted and drained. It would be worth it in the end. The blast was growing and Pan was just about ready to release it. She just needed to be sure her speed was good enough to rush on immediately. The energy had reached a barrier and Pan no longer had control. The blast started to sail forwards a little and then as soon as Pan dropped to her knees…it fired towards Vernege at an immense pace. The invading Saiyan hadn't expected such a thing to happen and dodged out of the way. The blast crashed into the ground and let off a powerful explosion that blew debris everywhere. Vernege shielded his eyes from the attack, but was getting really annoyed about it all. He lifted his energy and let out a powerful burst of aura. That energy managed to burn through all the rubble and incinerate it in the air. The dust all blew away in the wind and Vernege was left standing there, alone.

He glanced back in Pan's direction, but noticed something very surprising. Something that made him clench his fists and crack his neck. Pan had moved. She was no longer in that spot. The girl had run. She had escaped.

 **"** **No one escapes me…"** Vernege muttered to himself as he started to look around, hoping to stumble upon something that would give him a good clue as to what would happen next. **"Where are you?!"**

Pan could sense a huge increase in Vernege's power, but she was lucky, for now. The girl had managed to pick her energy up to a level that was suitable enough to give her the chance to move away quickly. She had rushed off when the blast was fired and was running through what was left of the back alleys of this half destroyed city. Vernege couldn't been avoided for too long…at least it felt that way. He would surely find a way to catch up to her and then Pan would be screwed. She hardly had the power to attack anymore. Running is basically the extent of what she had left.

She took the time to have a small rest up against a wall. She was feeling exhausted and was definitely aching all over. She wasn't cut out for this type of conflict and it always made her hate that she didn't focus on training. Sure, she didn't want to be that type of girlfriend now, but she knew Noca wouldn't have a problem with any of it. He would be perfectly happy to help Pan with any training. She was getting tired of always have to protected. Right now though, making sure to survive this attack was the main thing on her mind.

Pan looked up the remains of the alley to make sure she was still alone before rushing off in the opposite direction. Vernege would surely look for her. It was urgent to get away as quick as possible. As Pan rounded the corner and headed underneath part of a half collapsed building she heard an explosive sound behind her. She turned around urgently and saw a lot of smoke, dust and rubble fly out of the alleyway she had just occupied. The girl felt her heart sink. Vernege was definitely after her.

The teen returned focus ahead and continued moving onwards. Vernege busted through the side of building and scouted the area below him to try and get a fix on the girl's position. He didn't seem at all angered by this chase. He actually seemed to find it all amusing. He had a smile on his face that would tell anyone he was enjoying himself. This game of cat and mouse. He was clearly the superior Saiyan and he was ready to prove that. Vernege wasn't about to show any mercy to the girl once he finally managed to catch her. Pan was aware of his capabilities and that's why she was ensuring her safety came first.

 **"** **Come on, girl!"** Vernege yelled out in a patronising tone, **"Where are you? I just want to play a game."**

Pan cringed upon hearing those words, but she didn't let the monster get through to her. She needed to keep going.

 **"** **The more you run, the more I'll make sure it hurts when I kill you."**

Pan stopped and hid inside the ruins of an old shop to make sure she could get some sort of eye on Vernege. That wasn't easy, but at least she felt safe for the time being. She took the chance to sit down and rest properly. She so badly needed rest and needed to get the thoughts of Noca being injured out of her head. He had come through so much in the past so it was foolish to believe this would be the battle that defeats him. Pan still couldn't quite understand what this fighter was here for. Ally of Tenura's…but he didn't look Alien. Pan pondered these thoughts while she sat in a small chair.

She was knocked out of these thoughts by a sudden explosion that felt like it only took place a little bit down the street from where the girl was hiding out. Vernege was getting even more violent with his search tactics. Pan had fallen to the floor from the shock of the attack and had just got back to her feet. She started to walk towards the window to try and get a view of where Vernege was. She didn't see him, but a sudden light flashed across the street an another half damaged store was blown to pieces. Pan leapt back from the window and took cover under a table to hide away. She made sure to supress her power level to the best of her ability to help avoid what was going on.

 **"** **Girl! Where are you?!"** Vernege shouted from out in the street. **"I'm not above destroying this entire city!"**

Pan heard those words loud and clear, and they cut through her. She couldn't explain it, but something was telling her to stay and avoid fighting him. The teenager didn't like this. She wasn't confident enough to challenge him, but she sure as hell felt weak for avoiding the fight.

 **"** **If you don't come out…the I guess I could go off and find your dear Mother."**

Those words certainly gripped onto Pan's attention and they certainly weren't about to let go. Pan stood up from under the table and started to move towards the door. She avoided stepping out, but just wanted to try and spot the alien.

 **"** **I know she has a couple of Saiyans with her…so when I execute them she'll probably get caught in the crossfire."**

Pan was questioning how this monster could know so much about her family and the fact they were Saiyans. Tenura had something against Vegeta, so was that what this was about? Was this the whole reason for the new invader coming to attack the planet? She didn't even know who he was. He hadn't given his name, nor where he had come from. Pan felt like she was in the dark on everything, but that wasn't the thing that angered her right now. The teens power level was beginning to flux and Vernege's attention was being bothered by a small signal in the back of his head. He could feel a low power level nearby, it was like a scratch on his head. A tiny, insignificant little scratch. And now he knew how to scratch that itch. Family.

 **"** **I guess even your little Saiyan friends will be put down as well. I'm sorry it couldn't be different, but…I'm going to torture them. I want them to beg me for death…and then…maybe I won't give it to them. Maybe I'll drive them crazier. Gather them all in one place…and maybe…"**

Pan's energy was getting to a high level. She was infuriated. Vernege could sense it clearly now. He turned to face the building she was in and stared towards it.

 **"** **Maybe…I'll start with the youngest."**

That was it. The last straw for Pan. She wouldn't listen to anymore. Her power exploded from within and she blasted through the store and charged right for Vernege. The Invader Saiyan turned completely and swung out his arm to swat Pan away. The teen was sent firing down into the ground below at such a pace that she cracked into the ground. Vernege raised his hand and fired a powerful blast towards the girl and started laughing out loud. Pan looked up at the light of the Ki blast and she felt a huge amount of terror through her entire body. She had just broken through her limits to attack this monster and she was knocked away like a simple fly. She closed her eyes, but the impact of the attack never came.

Noca had come in time to save the day. The boy had charged in at the right time and knocked the blast away from Pan. It sailed through the air and crashed into some more half destroyed buildings. Vernege's amused look had faded and he was shocked to see that Noca was relatively unscathed. Vernege couldn't think of anything witty to say to the boy and Noca had no more time for words. He powered up some more and charged back towards Vernege. He had managed to rest up just enough and was ready for another load of fighting. At least he hoped he was.

Noca swung a fist towards Vernege's face, but the enemy Saiyan backed off. Noca missed, but he wasn't about to give up because of such a simple mistake. The teen phased and moved right to Vernege's side. He aimed a fist up into the invader's face, but that was simply blocked by the enemy. Noca jumped up and attempted to slam a kick into the back of Vernege's head, but the invader Saiyan ducked underneath the attempt, let Noca continued forward and then Vernege grabbed onto the back of the teen's clothes and smashed him down into the dirt. He was about to stamp on Noca's face, but the teen reacted rapidly by throwing a Ki blast up. That blast exploded against Vernege's and filled his face with dirt. Noca had managed to move away fast enough to get another attack ready.

The teen flew back in towards his opponent and aimed a punch through the dust. He made contact with something and attempted to pull his fist back for another attack, but couldn't. The dust cleared to reveal that Vernege had caught the fist without much problem. Noca cursed and pulled his free arm back in an attempt to attack with that one, but Vernege acted first by slamming his fist into Noca's gut and at the same time he let go of the boy's hand. Noca was sent crashing into a lot of rubble, but instantly burst out of it. Vernege hadn't expected that to happen so fast and was able to move out of the way properly and Noca landed a punch against the invader's right shoulder. That sent Vernege twisting and stumbling to the left, but he managed to stabilise himself by using his energy.

Noca cursed again, but at least he landed a hit. Vernege straightened up and composed himself, but cracked his neck at the end and glared towards the boy. Noca wasn't sure what this meant, but he knew this wouldn't be good. All the teen had to do was make sure to remember everything Vegeta had taught him and then he would have plenty of techniques for this enemy. Vernege flashed forward at such a pace that Noca wasn't even sure he had seen anything happen. The alien stopped right in front of the teen and sent out his left arm and whacked Noca around the face with his elbow. Noca stumbled to the left, but turned back and attempted to punch. Vernege used his right arm to push away the punch and then kicked Noca in the gut.

The teen stumbled backwards this time and fell to one knee. He pushed himself up very quickly, but then Vernege grabbed him around the throat and sent a cracking punch into the boy's gut. The punch had sent a massive wave of energy right through Noca's body and it was unlike any pain he had felt before. Vernege dropped Noca to the floor and the teen instantly grabbed his stomach and shook in pain. Vernege chuckled to himself and then started to bring some energy around his right hand. Noca could sense the power and he knew it was an attempt at a killing blow. Vernege really was an ally of Tenura's if he was here to kill him, but why? Noca looked up as Vernege raised a hand and once again he noticed those recognisable facial features. Just like Cilu. Noca couldn't explain himself, but for some reason that sent a lot of anger to his brain and Noca just wanted to hurt this monster. He jumped up at the exact moment Vernege swiped down with his attempt. The teen had avoiding it by inches…almost. Some of the energy had managed to burn through the front of his Gi and also through his skin. It was in a slash motion so Noca had a slight gash across his chest.

He ignored the pain and blood as he jumped back. Once he saw that Vernege was in a position where he had no defence, the teen knew it was time to attack. Noca charged up his energy as he flew forwards and landed a smashing right hook against the left side of Vernege's face. He twisted around as a follow-up and landed a crunching left footed kick against the right side of Vernege's jaw. There was a cracking sound and then Vernege was knocked into the ground. Noca, hovering above where Vernege had been, used his slight elevation to put more speed into his attack as he descended in with a power punch, aimed for the back of Vernege's head. The enemy quickly rolled to the right and Noca's fist did nothing but smash into the hard ground. Vernege used this as his attempt and kick Noca in the face and then swiftly returned to his feet.

Noca managed to flip up and back away to gain some much needed space so that Vernege couldn't follow up immediately. Vernege clenched his fists and continued to glare towards the teen. He was proving to be far stronger than originally anticipated, but not just that…he had incredible endurance. Vernege was starting to get really annoyed about this. He flashed forward at a blistering pace, but Noca had managed to move away in time. Vernege threw a fist, but it hit nothing. He looked around him and saw Noca about ten metres to the left of him. The invader swung around and charged back towards Noca and as the teen move, this time, Vernege caught a hold of his leg and smashed the boy into the ground. Vernege landed next to Noca and lifted the boy off of the ground. He then smashed a fist against Noca's chest, let go and then kicked him away.

Noca was flung through a huge wall and then that wall and half the structure of the building proceeded to collapse upon him. Noca was knocked unconscious and this fight was surely taking a massive turn for the worst. An unconscious Noca. A severely weakened Pan. A hugely skilled and powerful Invader with some sort of vendetta against Saiyans. This was looking horrible.

Pan knew the best option for her right now was to try and sneak away and get Vegeta's, Uub's or someone else's help. She started to stumble away, but that created noise that in turn…drew Vernege's attention. This didn't stop her from trying to move away. Vernege hadn't even turned to face Pan and instead swung around and threw a blast at the same time. He hadn't taken any time to aim it, but it was going in Pan's direction. The girl saw the blast and tried to turn away from it, but it crashed into the ground a couple of feet in front of her and threw her back against a wall. She collapsed to the ground and now…she wasn't running anywhere.

Vernege walked towards her slowly as a low chuckle started to emerge. He was truly finding all of this very interesting and entertaining. His chuckled started to get louder as he got ever closer to Pan. Once the invader was standing over her, he reached down, grabbed onto her hair lifted her quite high. Pan started to let out squeals of pain and this would have been horror to Noca's ears…were he not buried under rubble and unconscious. Vernege's laughter was getting ever more maniacal and louder and someone had to silence it.

There was a loud smashing sound as Vernege was sent crashing back into a half torn down building and then Pan found herself land in a pair of rather large arms. She had no idea who it could've been and she didn't dare open her eyes just yet. She had no fears once this person finally spoke up.

 **"** **I'm not going to watch another one of my girls be put through that much pain."**

Pan's eyes snapped open and she looked up into her father's eyes. Gohan had come to save his daughter, wearing his Orange Gi. A smile actually started to form on Pan's face as she continued to look into her father's eyes, but that soon faded when she saw the sheer intensity in his eyes. He was already in his Ultimate form and Pan knew this meant everything was about to get much more serious. Gohan was no joke in this form. He swiftly moved away from this dangerous position and set Pan down somewhere much safer.

 **"** **Stay here,"** He told her strictly before moving back into the battlefield. Vernege had managed to pull himself back into the area and was very confused.

 **"** **And who might you be?"** Vernege questioned, with a half-smirk on his face. **"That's a mean kick you had there."**

Gohan continued to glare at this invader and Vernege instantly knew this man wasn't going to be a walk in the park.

 **"** **Just tell me who you are,"** Vernege stated a little more forward about it this time.

 **"** **I'm Gohan, and you just messed with the wrong guy's daughter!"** Gohan answered in what would be the most sinister tone he had ever taken, especially since his fight with Majin Buu. Vernege smirked, but when the ground around Gohan seemed to form a crater and then the Saiyan's aura exploded out of him. The white of his power crackled through the air and Vernege was starting to get pretty worried. This was unlike any power he had witnessed, when out on a mission anyway. Gohan phased right in front of Vernege and the enemy fighter stumbled back a little.

When Gohan was this intense he was never one to be messed with, and Vernege was about to find out the hard way. The two stared at each other despite only standing inches apart. The two warriors were about the same height and both had spiky black hair. It didn't take Gohan long to figure something out about this fighter, but he didn't bother to bring it up. Vernege was clearly intimidated by Gohan's presence, but that didn't affect his abilities or thoughts about the fight.

In an instant flash the two opponents threw their arms out and they smashed together creating a massive shock wave the rumbled through the whole city. They both phased at the exact same time and clashed again, but this time they were in the air. Their clash lasted less than a couple of seconds and they had phased and were gone again. The two reappeared down on the ground and this time, Gohan was throwing a barrage of punches at such a rapid pace that it was hard to tell exactly how many punches were being thrown. Vernege kept his arms up in front of his face as a block, but Gohan's power was close to breaking through.

The strength and speed was enough to push Vernege back and the further he moved, the closer he was getting to a rather large wall. Gohan knew exactly what he was doing with this attempt, but Vernege was yet to notice. The Invader was trying to figure a way to move out of this attack, but Gohan's persistence was very hard to deal with. He felt the wall towering behind him and finally had an idea on what he could do. Gohan continued with his rapid punches and it wasn't long before Vernege had his back flat up against the wall. Vernege smirked to himself as he started to push himself up against the wall some more and continued to let Gohan keep his attack going.

The amount of power and pressure being put through was enough to crack the wall and the Invading Saiyan soon realised it wouldn't last much longer. He was in the prime position to start a new attack now, but all he needed was for that wall to break. Gohan had also realised the wall was close to collapse, but he didn't think much of it and made the assumption that it would have a greater effect on his opponent. Gohan stopped with the barrage and pulled back for one last punch. He smashed that one forward and such a shattering pace that when it smashed against Vernege, he not only went through the wall, but he shot through it like a bullet and was sent flying back at a rapid pace.

Vernege continued until he smashed against a large pile of rubble. Gohan had been one step ahead of him and noticed the wall was breaking. The Invader was certainly surprised by this outcome, but it wasn't a scared type of surprise. He was thrilled by this challenge. How could he have possibly known there was another Saiyan out there that could rival him in battle…at least for a little bit.

Gohan started to rise up into the air and kept his gaze focussed on the position Vernege currently occupied. The Invader Saiyan slowly stood up and then began to rise so that he was level with Gohan. The two stared at each other once again, but someone had to make the next attack. Gohan phased and flashed towards Vernege, striking his head against his opponents and then kicking him in the stomach. The Demi-Saiyan then pulled back and spun in with another kick that landed in the left side of Vernege's ribs. Gohan spun away again and attempted the exact same trick, but from the opposite side. This didn't go off too well as Vernege simply raised his right arm and caught the leg.

Gohan was shocked that his leg was stopped so simply. This guy must really be strong. Then again…Gohan could have assumed that by the fact that Noca was beaten. Sure, Noca had a much better potential than Gohan right now, but he definitely wasn't stronger than the Demi-Saiyan, but Gohan did expect Noca to last longer in this type of fight. At least he wasn't dead. Anyway, back to the fight.

Gohan attempted to pull his leg away, but Vernege twisted around and landed his elbow right in the Demi-Saiyan's face and by then he had let go. Vernege then rose up a little bit more and performed a smashing overhead kick that propelled Gohan towards the ground. He managed to spin through the air and regain his control and balanced himself far above the ground. Vernege smirked down and now it was his time to show just how powerful he could be. Gohan wouldn't say he was prepared for what was coming, but that didn't mean he was going to just step away from it and give up. He was not only a powerful Saiyan, but he was his Father's Son!

He started to charge up, as did Vernege and then when they both reach a level they could be happy with the two of them shot towards each other and clashed in the air once again. This created a shock wave on the same scale as the previous one, but they didn't stop there. Gohan pulled back and the threw his left fist towards Vernege's head. Vernege ducked underneath and aimed his right fist up into Gohan's gut. The Demi-Saiyan moved his own right hand in the way and caught that his, twisting the arm in the process and then using his left arm to send an elbow towards the Invader's head. This was dealt with by Vernege's free left arm and he then caught that elbow.

All that exchange meant was that the two fighters were in a very awkward position and each of them were waiting to see how would make a move first because they would be the one in the weakest position. Gohan was in a slightly twisted position so this meant he was the more uncomfortable of the two and this meant Vernege would remain far more relaxed and composed. Gohan would certainly need to move first to ensure he didn't injure himself, but it was clear that if he did move, he would be injured in some way anyway. Gohan needed to think it through, but unfortunately nothing was coming to mind at this time. He could attempt to use a leg…wait, that was it!

Both of them had their arms temporarily out of use, but if Gohan brought his legs into the equation then Vernege would need to move if he planned to dodge. Judging by their positioning, Vernege could only use one arm to protect himself; his left. This was because Gohan had a strong grip on the Invader's right fist. If Vernege were to move his left hand, then Gohan's left arm would become free again. This could only work in his favour. Gohan sprung out his right leg and Vernege was completely unprepared. He moved his left arm as a reflex, but he didn't manage to get any strength in his block and Gohan's leg pushed through into his opponent's gut. Vernege floated away a little in a pained position. He looked up and was about to straighten himself again, but Gohan's left fist dropped in and smashed against the right side of Vernege's face.

The Invader shot down from the sky and Gohan decided it best to follow after him. The Demi-Saiyan charged past his target and then as the enemy was flying in to him, Gohan simply grabbed onto his outfit and held the Invader up. Gohan was about to move instantly and start a couple more fatal blows, but Vernege seemed to spring to life once more and shot a blast right into Gohan's face. As the good Saiyan backed away to clear his vision and retain focus Vernege shot forwards and smashed his fist against Gohan's nose and then spun around insanely fast and kicked Gohan down towards the ground. This time, Gohan struck the ground and bounced along a couple times. He came to stop and pushed up to his feet as quick as he could, but he was feeling a bit put down by that surprise attack.

Vernege crossed his arms and descended towards Gohan, slowly. The two were face-to-face once more only this time, Gohan was in the weaker position. That would certainly prove to be change of pace in this battle, but overall…Vernege as just besting another of Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

Over by a large pile of debris and other rubble, Noca was starting to squirm and come back to the moment. He had no idea where he was, but he was in pain, being crushed and couldn't open his eyes. A quick flash of energy and all the rubble around him exploded, revealing a pretty battered and bruised Noca. What didn't help, was the large rip in his Gi top and the cut on his chest. The teen started to stand, but found that both his legs were pretty dead. He collapsed again and the pained yelp he let out was enough to draw Pan's attention. She may have been hidden, but she could both hear and feel Noca's energy.

The girl, worried, rushed out of her hiding spot and made her way towards Noca. She found him attempting to drag himself towards the two warriors, but Pan quickly dropped by his side and stopped him.

 **"** **Noca, you need to rest!"** She said urgently. Noca was half shocked to hear another voice, but it took him mere seconds to realise that it was in fact Pan. The relief showed when he finally got to see that she was safe and sound. He finally started to get life back in his body and began to sit up.

 **"** **Get out of here,"** Noca said very sternly. It almost sounded harsh, but Pan knew what her meant. She still found it pretty harsh.

 **"** **I'm fine,"** Pan said confidently with a small smile on her face, but Noca wasn't having any of that.

 **"** **Pan, listen to me and get the Hell out of here!"** Noca repeated, sounding a lot fiercer that time. He had finally made it to his feet and looked from her, towards the fight. Pan just looked up at Noca blankly and felt a bit of annoyance bubbling inside her.

 **"** **I can look after myself!"** She bit back, but Noca wasn't focussed on her right now. He was feeling out both Gohan's and Vernege's power and feeling mighty shocked by the levels both of them were reaching. Noca couldn't hope to beat Vernege in his current state…but neither could Gohan. Pan was glad that Noca got distracted, because the truth was…she couldn't handle herself in this situation. She tried to fight Vernege and look where it got her. She knew it was pointless, but she didn't want to hide away just because she couldn't fight. She at least wanted to watch it all.

 **"** **He can't win…"** Noca muttered. Pan was pulled from her thoughts and looked up at Noca to see the almost blank expression on his face. This just made it so difficult to read into what he meant.

 **"** **That guy is gonna lose?"** Pan questioned, but she received her answer. Not through words, but through Noca clenching his fist and gritting his teeth.

 **"** **None of us can win…"**

Pan started to back away from Noca in disbelief. She couldn't bare to accept the words she was hearing. That was when Noca did something to stun the girl.

 **"** **At least not alone!"** Noca yelled as his energy flashed, his aura exploded out of him and his power spiked dramatically. The teen fired from his spot and soared towards Vernege and Gohan. Both of them turned to see Noca approaching and knew things were gonna get a little more complicated here.

This was a fight that was exerting a lot of energy and power. So much so, that it could be felt clearly by the other two Z-Fighters currently battling. Vegeta and Uub could feel that Gohan had shown up and they were surprised to feel Noca get involved as well. This certainly changed things up and it made these two feel a bit more anxious about how powerful Vernege truly was. This all led to a momentary lapse of concentration for both fighters and that wasn't going to prove helpful.

Vegeta had completely stopped to focus on Noca's energy and he could tell there was an edge of panic in there. The Prince needed to get involved and help out his student. Naiga could tell Vegeta's focus was someone else for the time being and that was his opportunity. He leapt towards the Prince and sent his head cracking into the Prince's spine. Vegeta's back arched and he let out a cry of pain, but that wasn't the last of it. Naiga pulled away and then grabbed Vegeta's head in his hand and swung around. The large fighter then started to power towards the ground at an immense pace. The two of them touched down with an almighty crash and Vegeta's body had been planted into the ground. Naiga stepped away and admired his handiwork and just as the Saiyan started to twitch and move, the Proxian fired a large blast of energy right at the ground.

That created a large explosion that sent Vegeta flying back across the ground and smashing against a fairly large rock. Vegeta fell flat on his front and wasn't moving, but that was just recovery time. He needed Naiga to, at least for a second, believe he had beaten the Prince. It didn't seem like the Alien thought that way and was slowly making his way towards the injured Prince. Vegeta finally started to move a little. He shouldn't be taking any time to just rest. This was important. He had to finish things quickly so that he could finally go and help his allies.

The Prince made it to one knee and had his glare fixed forward on Naiga as the Alien continued to saunter forward. This would be it. His moment had to be now. There was no other time to beat Naiga. He was getting far too strong and that was causing problems. Vegeta had to do it. The Prince finally made it to both feet and clenched his fists, all the while keeping his glare fixed on Naiga. Vegeta's aura started to flare up around him and it was getting bigger and more immense than it had been at any stage of this battle so far. There was the new appearance of static energy around Vegeta's body as he made the first steps of tapping into his Super Saiyan 2 abilities.

Naiga stopped for a second and admired the spectacle that was Vegeta powering up. A smirk crawled across the Prince's face and he was prepared for the next step. Vegeta let out a loud yell as he exploded into his next form and the energy exploded around him, creating a crater and sending sparks through the air. Vegeta started to collect energy in both of his hands and started to throw a huge barrage of energy towards Naiga. The blast all exploded upon impact, but they didn't pose any sort of problem to Naiga. That just confused the alien.

All became clear seconds later though. Vegeta had flashed forward, through the cloud of smoke created by the blast and Naiga had no chance to even spot the Prince's movements. The Saiyan stopped inches from Naiga and sent a crashing fist up into Naiga's gut and dug in deep. He looked up at his opponent slowly and smirk right at him. Naiga was angered by this and tried to smash his fist down on Vegeta's head, but there was a rapid phase and then there was a foot being struck against the side of Naiga's head.

Naiga was knocked off of his feet and across the ground, but a second later he found himself being kicked up into the air. Vegeta's speed had increased by such a massive amount that Naiga wasn't being given any opportunities. The Prince fired up towards Naiga at such a shattering pace that he managed to get above Naiga before he even started to slow down in his ascent. Vegeta levelled out and then sent a Ki wave down into Naiga's body. He found himself engulfed by the blast and was propelled towards the ground. When he crashed down the blast exploded and shards of rock were scattered everywhere.

Vegeta remained in the air with his hand held out and glared down towards the ground. Naiga would be finished soon. The Prince would make sure of that.

Naiga pulled himself out of the ground and was starting to look fairly enraged at everything going on. He fixed his vision on Vegeta and shot towards the Prince with all the speed he could produce. Vegeta smirked. This was just what he wanted to happen. Naiga reeled his right arm back as he continued forward and it was clear he intended to go with a punch attack, but whatever attack he had planned wouldn't matter to Vegeta anyway. Naiga was getting really close.

Vegeta was ready. Hand still held out. Aim firmly fixed on Naiga. Everything was ready. It was time.

The energy started to form around Vegeta's hand and Naiga was basically right there. Now…

 **"** **BIG BANG ATTACK!"**

Vegeta yelled the name of his attack. Naiga threw his fist forward. Vegeta fired…

The energy completely surrounded Naiga and started to blast towards the ground. It would never reach the ground though. It was in the name. The attack was a big bang. A few seconds after being fired and…BOOM!

The blast exploded and Naiga's body dropped from the huge smoke cloud that had formed in the air. The Alien crashed down into the ground and Vegeta knew his work was done. He could see just how bloodied and broken Naiga was and that meant things were over...at least for now. Vernege was the next target.

Just as Vegeta had beaten Naiga, Uub finally had a great upper hand over Wain and he wasn't far from ending that fight. Wain was terrified of the speed that Uub was showing at this time. There was nothing he could do to try and combat it. Uub was phasing around Wain in a circle so fast that it made it seem like there were more than one of him. This was just a taste of Uub's true capabilities. The Human fired into the centre of the circle he had created and smashed a fist against Wain's face. The Alien was sent to the side a little, but Uub was immediately there and kicked Wain in the gut.

The invader bent over, but soon found a knee crashing into his face. Another second and there was a sharp pain shot up his spine as Uub had landed another punch. Wain arched awkwardly and Uub had phased in front of the enemy and sent one last punch in. This one struck Wain in the throat and seriously affected him. Wain threw his hands up around his throat and stumbled backwards, falling to his knees in the process. Uub had his chance to put an end to the fight. He stepped towards Wain, grabbed onto his head and sent it smashing into his knee.

That impact was enough to completely crack Wain's nose and knock him unconscious. The Alien fell backwards and like Uub had intended…the fight was over. Uub stared down at his opponent as he finally relaxed his energy and made his way towards Vegeta to see what the next plan of action was.

The Saiyan Prince had descended back to the ground and reverted to his base energy level. He needed to regain a lot of the energy he used in that last conflict. He hadn't experienced a challenge like that in a while and it was shocking. He looked up to see Uub walking towards him.

 **"** **What's the next plan?"** Uub asked, immediately.

 **"** **We need to help the others…Vernege is too tough an opponent,"** Vegeta informed the young Human fighter. It was convincing when he looked tired out.

 **"** **Who is he?"** Uub questioned. Vegeta turned to face Uub and was about to brush it off, but he knew Uub was entitled to know.

 **"** **Vernege…is my cousin. He's Noca's Uncle,"** Vegeta explained. Uub seemed even more confused by that new information.

 **"** **Wait…so why does he want Noca dead?"**

 **"** **He seems to have something against Hybrids, but…I feel like it's much more than that…"** Vegeta looked away for a second and started to think about why Vernege was really doing all this. **"Vernege was only a child when he went missing…presumed dead…that would do a lot to a young Man. Someone must've got inside his head…"**

Uub didn't know what to say next and instead questioned what they would do to help. Vegeta gave him a simple, but blunt answer. It was an obvious response though.

 **"** **We go back to help them,"** Vegeta stood up and was about to lift off, but Uub stopped him.

 **"** **No."**

Vegeta turned back to face the young man and was shocked by the rejection of that plan.

 **"** **What do you mean, no?"** Vegeta asked. Uub was intimidated by his tone, but he had to stand up for himself in this moment.

 **"** **That city has seen enough damage…we wait for them to come to us."** Uub suggested. Vegeta thought that wasn't a good idea and was ready to make that clear.

 **"** **You're a moron if you think they'll just fly this way. We needed to help stop the fight as soon as possible,"** Vegeta argued.

 **"** **But I will not see anymore innocent blood spilled!"** Uub yelled at the Prince. Vegeta turned around and completely faced the young man and smirked a little.

 **"** **Fine…have it your way,"** Vegeta responded without any hint of annoyance. He turned away from Uub and moved a further distance away. Uub wanted to say more, but knew Vegeta was the wrong person, so he just let it roll around in his mind.

 ** _"_** ** _They've come here to kill one person…but it's not even just that. They've caused so much destruction and death…just for one Saiyan."_** Uub thought to himself as he started to glare in Vegeta's direction. He shook those thoughts from his head for now and decided it was best to rest up in this time.

Picking up where we left off with Noca, Vernege and Gohan…

The teen Saiyan had just decided to join in with the conflict, but something new caught Vernege's attention. Naiga and Wain were beaten. Even Gohan and Noca could sense it and they were surprised and pleased by the new development. They looked to each other and then to Vernege. What they saw wasn't what they had expected. Vernege had a smirk on his face. He looked up and glanced at the two of his opponents and started to chuckled to himself.

This worked as a semi-distraction for both Noca and Gohan. They were completely take out of the fight by the way he was acting. Vernege stared in Gohan's direction and then suddenly phased. He reappeared right in front of Gohan and sent a power fist into the Demi-Saiyan's gut and that lifted him up into the air. Vernege then ascended so he was level with Gohan and blasted the Saiyan, sending him crashing through a skyscraper. The blast exploded upon impact so the large building started to collapse with Gohan.

Noca and Pan were shocked by what had just happened and yelled out for Gohan. Pan immediately charged off to go and help her father, but Vernege wasn't about to let Noca help. The Invader Saiyan moved towards Noca at a tremendous pace. The teen tried to through up a block, but Vernege crashed through that and sent Noca stumbling backwards. The teen had no defence and that was exactly what Vernege had intended.

"Doesn't look like you were that powerful after all," Vernege stated matter-of-factly and that earned a questioning look from Noca. He wasn't beaten yet. That was until Vernege raised his hand and sent a small Ki blast right thought the centre of Noca's chest. The blast went right through to the other side and a lot of blood started to flow from both sides of the wound. He fell to his knees and could feel himself becoming faint.

Pan had just got to her father, but she could feel an attack and sense Noca's energy slipping away. She stood up and looked back in the direction where Noca was and she was frozen still. She had no idea what she should do in this situation. She slowly started to move in that direction.

Vernege held his arm out once more and had it aimed to the ground, right in front of Noca. He sent another Ki blast and that exploded sending Noca flying back through loads of half collapsed buildings and rubble. Pan stopped after seeing the explosion and fell to her knees. She was so scared and worried all at once that it just served to make her utterly confused.

Vernege had started to ascend into the air and he found himself in an ideal position to finally end it. He held his arm out once more and collected a lot of energy. Once satisfied he unleashed a power Ki blast that was guided towards the area Noca would be in. Pan could feel the energy and made sure to rush back towards her father and tried to clear all the rubble so she could get him out. It was no use.

The blast crashed down and exploded upon impact blowing parts of building and others rubble and debris within the City everywhere. Once the smoke, dust and rubble of the explosion had settled all Vernege could see was the wreckage that remained of the once huge and vibrant city. Over towards where Noca had been there was a huge hole that was the effect of that blast Vernege had fired.

Vernege was satisfied with his work.

 **"** **I have finally completed the mission,"** He stated to himself before turning to face North West from the city. Where Vegeta, Uub and his failed allies were. **"Now to finish this."**

The Saiyan blasted off and all that remained over North City…was an uneasy silence.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that great chapter and I look forward to some fantastic reviews. Thanks!

Next Time… _Chapter 24: Untitled_


	24. Arc IV: Power from the Underworld

Hey there! Sorry about the delay with this chapter, but I was busy. Went to SunnyCon in Newcastle so I had a long weekend up there and didn't get any time to start the story, but I'm back in the swing of things and I'm proud with how this one turned out. Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 24: Power from the Underworld**_

Silence fell over the remains of North City. An uneasy gust of wind decided to creep through. Everything felt unsettled, but strangely calm. Any onlookers would believe the conflict was over, but there weren't any people around. The only sounds came from bits of rubble falling down and the odd creak of a half collapsed building. Movement was at an all time low. A stray Cat found this to be the most appropriate time to come out of hiding. It was a miracle the animal had survived, but now it had to return to instinct and find something to eat.

The feline started to run through the area, trying its hardest to sniff out some food. It came to a halt by a large amount of debris and rubble. The animal started to sniff at the pile and it seemed to peak up. Something had caught the cat's attention and now he was clawing at the pile of rubble, but to no avail. It would never dig through it, but it could smell something in there. It could be food.

There was an ever so slight movement from within the pile and the cat practically jumped back a couple of feet. Whatever was in there, was alive. The cat started to approach again, albeit a little more warily this time around. Suddenly a hand came out of the pile and was desperately trying to pull out. The cat had run away and hidden now, but not too far away. It was scared, hungry and alone, so if this was company…maybe it would be helpful.

By now a whole arm had emerged from the pile and was till desperately pulling up towards the surface. Soon, a head was visible and some dusty and messy black hair was visible. Soon enough, this Person's whole head was above the rubble. It was Pan. Her black hair in a terrible state and her face with cuts and scrapes on it. At this time, it appeared Pan only had control over one of her arms. The other one was doing nothing of assistance, but the reason for this was soon apparent. There was some more black hair revealed to the light. This time it was spiky and belonged to a Man. Gohan.

Pan helped her father out of the pile and dragged him to the ground. She desperately tried to wake him up. She was lucky he was breathing. The Demi-Saiyan started to cough up dust and then moved over onto his front. The man moved to one knee and started taking in some much needed air. Pan tried to stay standing, but her legs were far too wobbly. She fell to her knees and has breathing really heavily. The cat had finally decided to come out of hiding and approached the girl. It started touching its nose against Pan's hand as it started to familiarise with the scent. In seconds the cat was already rubbing his head against Pan's had, seeking attention. Pan stroked the cat for a second, but the movement of her father caught her attention.

Gohan was back to his feet and was rather angered by all that.

" **Pan, you better get away from here,"** Gohan said in a strict and commanding voice. Pan just looked at him and wanted to protest, but was far too exhausted. That was when something came back to her.

" **But Noca is out there!"** She yelled at her father as she jumped up to her feet. The cat was surprised, but didn't scurry off this time. Gohan half-looked over his shoulder. **"He could be badly hurt…or…worse."**

Pan stepped back as she played the event over in her head. She hadn't seen what had happened to Noca, but his energy had started slipping away rapidly and now she couldn't sense him. Gohan turned to face forward and closed his eyes. Pan had no idea what her father was doing, but it seemed as if he didn't even care.

It was quite the opposite though.

" _ **Dende, look for Noca. If you find him send Piccolo down here to help him,"**_ Gohan said to the Guardian of Earth through his mind. The Namekian Guardian heard the message loud and clear. He began his search instantly.

Gohan opened his eyes and looked up into the sky. He had to follow after Vernege. Vegeta would need help with this one. The energy exploded from within Gohan and he blasted off into the air at a powerful pace. Pan was left shocked by Gohan's apparent ignorance.

" **DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT HIM?!"** Pan screamed out to the man, but he was already out of sight. Pan yelled in annoyance as she kicked a rock away and dropped to her knees. She started to sob, but then her new friend came over and started to rub his head against her arm again. Pan smiled weakly at the cat and then stood up to begin her search.

" **Noca…where are you?"** She whispered to herself as she stared into the distance. She started to contemplate that she may be the only one left in all of this and that was a haunting thought. The Saiyan teen started to walk on and the little cat started to follow. The search begins.

Up at the Lookout, Dende was exhausting all his energy to find Noca's Ki. This was looking really hard and worrying for the Guardian, but he had to keep up hope. Piccolo watched on knowing that the blow had been so damaging that if Noca had survived his energy would be at such a low level.

" **I can't sense him, Piccolo,"** Dende finally revealed as he turned away from the edge and had a rather disappointed look on his face. Piccolo, who was sitting cross-legged on the ground, stood up and walked towards the younger Namekian.

" **Looks like I'll have to go down and search with Pan,"** Piccolo suggested. Dende nodded and agreed with this idea and the older Namekian lifted off and charged down towards North City.

Meanwhile, Uub and Vegeta were still waiting to see how things would play out, but with the sudden spike of power heading towards them Vegeta realised he had missed a lot. Noca's energy had basically vanished and Gohan was weak. Vegeta stood up when he realised Vernege was heading this way.

" **Your plan to wait may have been the wrong one,"** Vegeta stated to Uub. The young man stood up when he too sensed the power heading their way.

" **No…what happened?"** Uub asked.

" **Vernege was too strong for them…he's on his way here,"** Vegeta responded, **"Possibly a few more dead I would think."**

That last part cut through Uub and had him feeling a little bit guilty. He didn't want to believe there would be any more death on this world, but he had to keep in mind that the Dragon Balls could still do their thing.

" **He's nearly here…we have to be ready!"** Vegeta yelled as he flashed Super Saiyan. Uub took a step back, he didn't feel ready for this. They both had their eyes fixed in the same direction as they waited for Vernege to appear in the distance and make his arrival. Suddenly there was a small, but fast gust of wind that shot through and then, standing about 10 metres in front of them…Vernege was there.

" **Please, you didn't have to greet me,"** Vernege said with a confident and amused tone.

Uub took a step forward, but Vegeta held out his arm and turned to face the human. He shook his head to say no and then looked back Vernege. The invader Saiyan started to look around and was feeling slightly amused by what had transpired here.

" **Congratulations are in order,"** Vernege told the two of them. He had a fake, but intimidating smile on his face.

Uub and Vegeta looked to each other again and then back to Vernege.

" **You don't know why? Well, for beating my strongest allies of course,"** Vernege informed them. **"It's a shame though…you're both still going to die."**

Vegeta clenched his fists and was about to shoot forward, but something else caught his attention. Gohan had arrived. He was up in the air behind Vernege and looked down on everything. He slowly descended until he was on the ground, but still behind Vernege. The invader Saiyan looked over his shoulder and then smirked to himself.

The enemy phased out of view and reappeared up in the air. He was high enough to overlook everything and could see the unconscious bodies of both his allies. The three good guys were trying to understand what Vernege would do next, but it wasn't apparent just yet.

Vernege held both of his hands out and a dark red energy started to shine around both of his hands. The fighters all moved into defensive stances, but they weren't sure of such an obvious attack from this opponent. Small amounts of energy appeared to be making their way towards Vernege's hands and up through his body somehow. None of them had realised what was going on, but soon enough, Gohan realised.

" **He has the same ability as Tenura. He's absorbing energy from his allies!" Gohan** called out to his allies and they lifted into the air and powered towards Vernege.

" **He's going for all of their energy!"** Vegeta called out as they moved. Uub turned away to look down on the enemy's bodies and saw they were starting to disappear. Vernege really was taking every last drop of energy.

They didn't reach him in time as the bodies had finally disappeared and a huge explosive wave erupted from Vernege's position. The power was so shocking that it knocked Vegeta, Gohan and Uub back towards the ground. The three of them fired down at a powerful pace, but managed to land safely. Vernege had taken every last bit of energy from his own allies, killing them in the process and now all that energy was fizzing around his body. He was going through some sort of transformation.

The dark red aura began to grow wider around Vernege's body and the air was starting to feel thin. This transformation was certainly making an example. There was the appearance of powerful static energy around the evil Saiyan and his eyes were currently blank. His hair had become more defined and spiked. This was similar to a Super Saiyan transformation, but it was still something else entirely. The three onlookers were rather fearful of what the final outcome would be, but they had to hide those feelings.

Vernege's body seemed to buff up a little bit and there was a very violent smile plastered on his face. The dark red aura exploded and a huge amount of static energy was sent flying towards the ground. The fighters had to shield themselves from the static, but it still proved to have an effect on them. Some of it seemed to scratch against the skin of those fighters, but they made sure they acted unaffected.

The aura around Vernege had finally returned to a natural setting, but it was apparent that the transformation was still in place. His eyes started to return to normal…somewhat. There was now the appearance of a dark red in those eyes. Vernege still had that same smile on his face and he certainly looked satisfied with that transformation. The evil Saiyan seemed to take some time to himself to just settle into the transformation and looked at both of his hands for a second before returning his focus to the fighters on the ground.

He took this moment to look over the three that dared to challenge him and he began to analyse them. He was getting a perfect example of just how strong the three of them were, he even accounted for the fact they may still be holding back. Vernege was sure this would be fun, but he wanted to ensure that the best possible fight came from all this. After all, he was a Saiyan.

Using his newfound power, Vernege phased from view and powered down towards the weakest of the trio. Uub. The young Human was completely unaware of Vernege's movements because they had happened far too quickly. The Invader Saiyan hand crashed his knee into Uub's chest and the young fighter had been flung back into a large plateau. The man went right through the the other side and fell down to the ground in pain. Vernege remained still after his attack and took another brief moment to drink in all the new power he had to his disposal. It was like a gift. He felt so special to have all this and it was all thanks to his Master. Vernege could never be too grateful about what his Master had done for him.

Vernege looked up at Vegeta and smirked.

" **This may not be like your precious Super Saiyan transformation, but I can tell you that this one does have a very big kick to it,"** The Saiyan stopped short and looked over his shoulder at Gohan and gave the Demi-Saiyan a smirk, **"After all…it is the power of the true underworld demons."**

Both Saiyans were taken aback by that reveal, but neither broke their guard. It was just a new question on their minds that had to be pushed to the back for now. None of them wanted to waste any more time. They were all ready to fight. Gohan grunted in anger and decided to make the first move. He pounced towards Vernege and the Invader Saiyan simply turned back to face Vegeta.

This would be interesting.

Back in the now horrible location that once was the thriving North City, a figure had just arrived in the sky and was finally getting to look down on the disgusting image. Piccolo hovered there and glared towards the city. He cursed to himself and clenched both his fists, but he wasn't here to look at the place. He had to go down there, help Pan and find Noca. He senses out for the girl and can feel that her power is very low. He flashes down and heads towards her.

Pan was limping through the wreckage and calling out for Noca, but she wouldn't get any response except the echo of her own voice. She wasn't liking any of this and the longer it took to find him, the worse she felt. That was when something caught her attention. It was a familiar power level. Pan swung around to see the flowing white cape and green skin of Piccolo. She was thrilled to see him.

" **Piccolo, what are you doing here?"** Pan questioned as the tall Namekian walked towards her. The cat beside Pan was wary of this being.

" **Gohan contacted us for help,"** Piccolo responded. He looked down at the cat and smirked, but his serious expression returned straight away. **"You're hurt, let me heal you."**

The Namekian moved towards the girl again and started to do the process that Dende would when he healed someone. Pan also made Piccolo heal the cat as well. Once both were healed the two of them agreed that it was best they split up and search for Noca. Piccolo tells her he will sweep the city from the sky and Pan should stay down on the ground. The girl agreed and immediately rushed off to begin her search. She had no idea where she was. The attack had caused her to lose her bearings and everything looked the same in this moment in time so this search would be hard. If only she knew what direction Noca had been in when the attack hit.

Pan was adamant Noca was still alive. She didn't want to believe that anything bad could have happened to him, but things just weren't looking good right now. Something deep inside told Pan that she would undoubtedly know whether or not Noca was dead. Sure, the connection they shared didn't flare up as often as before, but Pan knew it still existed and if it were to be broken once again, Pan would know. She could never forget what had happened when Noca was killed during the tournament and how that had changed her.

Up in the air, Piccolo was stationary, but he was scouting the area as best as he could. He was looking and sensing thoroughly. The damage was terrible, there were massive wholes in the ground where it had collapsed in on itself and much of the damaged subway system was revealed. Piccolo started to move over to other parts of the city to try those areas now, but it still wasn't looking good.

What were they hoping would happen? Noca would just be laying somewhere out in the open? With how damaged things were and how big the city was, this would certainly take a long time and all they could do was hope Noca wasn't injured to a point where the longer he's left…well…no one wanted to think about that possibility. Pan started approaching large piles of rubble and debris to try and move things and hopefully spot a sign that Noca was nearby. She would continue to call out Noca's name and each time she did, the more worried she became. He just had to be somewhere.

* * *

He didn't know where he was, but wherever it was…it was very, very dark. Nothing could be seen. Not his arm in front of him and no light in the distance. What was this? He tried powering up, but nothing came to him. He had no energy, but he didn't feel injured or even tired. Where was he?

" **Noca…"** a voice whispered.

Where could that have possibly come from? There was nothing around him.

" **Noca…"** the voice whispered again, this time a little louder.

It felt like that no matter what he tried there wouldn't be any movement. He was desperately trying to wave his arm, but it didn't feel like anything was happening, but he didn't feel restrained or anything.

" **Noca,"** the voice said, sternly this time. It definitely belonged to a man.

A hand landed on his shoulder and when he turned around the whole place suddenly filled with nothing but white. And in front of him…was Cilu.

" **Noca. We need to talk."**

* * *

Two warriors crashed into each other with immense power and a huge shock wave shattered through the air. Gohan and Vernege had begun to fight. Vernege didn't seem the slightest bit concerned with Gohan's attempt and if anything, it amused him. Gohan growled in annoyance and pulled a fist back, smashing against the raised arm of Vernege. That block had been so quick it took Gohan completely by surprise. Vernege lowered his arm and without much movement planted a fist deep in Gohan's gut. He then grabbed the Demi-Saiyan around the throat with his left arm and punched him in the gut once more. Gohan lifted away slightly with that hit, but then flipped in the air to reposition himself. He glared down at the evil Saiyan, but remembered that he had to remain calm and control his emotions.

Gohan took a deep breath and phased towards Vernege. The Invader Saiyan hadn't expected such fast movement and was surprised when a powerful fist smashed into the right side of his face. Vernege fell to the left, but decided to put his hand out and flipped up, back to his feet. He smirked to himself and looked towards Gohan. The Demi-Saiyan knew this meant Vernege would finally start fighting so he needed to be on the defensive right now.

Vernege demonstrated his immense speed by powering towards the younger Saiyan. He stopped just in front of Gohan and then sent his knee up into the man's gut. Gohan bent down a little. Vernege removed his knee and then crashed his elbow down onto the back of Gohan's head, but as he did this he also raised his knee. Gohan found his face crashing into the knee of this Demon powered Saiyan. Rather than letting him fall back, Vernege grabbed Gohan's head and smashed it down onto his knee once again. Then he let Gohan fall away a little and the Demi-Saiyan started to stumble away.

Vernege lifted up and spun towards the right and as he did, he pelted a good right footed kick against the man's jaw. Gohan was knocked into the ground and Vernege was above him now. Continuing with his terrific speed, Vernege was quick to continue his attack and pressed his foot down on Gohan's chest before the Saiyan even had a chance to regain any sort of control. Gohan started to push with all his might to try and stand up, but the power in Vernege's foot was just too much and that was too hard to believe. Gohan began pouring as much power as he saw fit into this movement and soon enough Vernege found that his leg was being lifted away. His smirk turned to a look of confusion mixed with anger, but to be honest…this was still thrilling. Gohan wasn't the strongest here, and Vernege knew that, but it was the best warm-up he needed.

Gohan finally found a good load of power and managed to push Vernege away. The Demon Saiyan stumbled back, but wasn't planning on giving Gohan any more time. He flashed forward and was ready with a strong punch that connected powerfully with Gohan's face. The Demi-Saiyan was fired back towards a large rock and he struck it hard. Gohan ignored the pain and quickly found a way back into the fight. He exploded towards Vernege and threw his fist with so much intensity. Vernege hadn't expected the outburst and was forced to react late. He lifted his left hand and managed to catch Gohan's fist literally inches from his face.

Vernege tightened his grip around Gohan's fist and lowered it so he could get a good view of his opponent. Gohan had fire in his eyes and he wasn't holding back anymore. Vernege was struggling to keep control of Gohan's fist and that was clear by how much both fighters' arms were shaking. Both fighters had one arm free. Vernege, his right. Gohan, his left. The Demon Saiyan sent a good amount of Ki to his right hand and moved it swiftly to try and strike a blast in his opponents face, but Gohan was quick to the punch. He caught Vernege by the wrist and the Invader was forced to let the blast go. It sailed away and crashed into the ground with an almighty explosion. Both fighters remained in this position as dust and rocks blew past them. They were glaring into each others eyes and awaiting the next move.

Both fighters released their grip at the same time and that led to a very rapid moment from Gohan. He charged his fist forward with tremendous speed and strength, but Vernege was on-hand with a swift cross block. Gohan hit the centre of the block and was pushing a lot of power down onto that block, but Vernege's resolve was proving to be strong. Vernege allowed Gohan to push more power into the block, but somehow he managed to turn that back on the Demi-Saiyan and reversed the power. He pushed it all back on Gohan and broke the block. Now it was time for Vernege's swift movements.

He sent a strong left hook down onto the right side of Gohan's face, but as the Demi-Saiyan dropped towards the ground Vernege had a follow-up. He had a powerful right hook coming up towards the left side of Gohan's face and that basically put Gohan back into his starting position. Vernege didn't let Gohan regain any sort of control over the situation though. He had already prepared his next move by shooting a strong left sided punch right into the centre of Gohan's chest and that had enough power in it the propel the Demi-Saiyan away. Vernege was prepared to follow on though.

The Demon Saiyan powered after the Demi, and he was prepared with his next powerful attack. He opted to clench his fist together and hammered them down into Gohan's chest again. This time the younger Saiyan was smashed down into the ground. Vernege continued by shooting down with his right fist aimed towards Gohan's head, but the Demi-Saiyan was ready. He rolled away from the fist just as it was buried into the dirt where Gohan's head had once been. Now Gohan had the advantage. He kicked Vernege in the ribs and the Demon Saiyan was sent stumbling a little. Gohan quickly hopped back to his feet and attempted to come in with a strong right hook, but Vernege had turned and held his left arm out to block Gohan's fist from coming in.

But no worries, Gohan had a follow up planned. He shot his left knee up towards Vernege's gut, but the Demon Saiyan was prepared and used his right hand to block that knee. This now put Vernege back in the driver's seat. He pushed his strength back on Gohan and then removed his block. This gave him a clear opening and Vernege opted to use his head. Literally. He crashed his forehead into Gohan's nose and as the Demi continued to stumble away Vernege decided to go acrobatic and performed what could only be described as a back flip kick. That kick struck Gohan in the chin and lifted him into the air a little. As always, Vernege had the next step covered. He grabbed Gohan's leg and then smashed him down into the ground, on his back.

He had a strong advantage, but all of this gave a certain onlooker the chance to study his opponent's movements. Vegeta was still there at the sidelines watching all of this fight happen. He knew Gohan wouldn't be the one to finish Vernege, but they were both aware of this. Gohan was helping Vegeta get an idea on how Vernege liked to fight so that the Prince's advantage would be greater. The biggest problem, Vernege didn't really have a specific style of fighting. It was all very random. Besides that, something else had grabbed Vegeta's attention.

The proud Saiyan Prince had could no longer sense Noca's power and that was hard for him. He looked away from the fight and focused his senses towards North City. He needed to make sure Noca was ok. Vegeta never cared about someone this much, unless it was Bulma, Trunks or Bra. But Noca was also family and not only that, but he was Vegeta's student. The Prince closed his eyes and started to think about how much Noca had been through and how he managed to always break expectations. He always found away to push through difficulties and even if things looked bleak right now…he would be fine. Vegeta had to believe that.

Gohan was also distracted by this, and he was finally letting it show. His movements were getting far to sloppy and not to mention Vernege was too strong for him right now. Gohan was losing this battle and that was apparent. The worst thing was…this could lead to death. Gohan found that every one of his blocks was far too weak to keep Vernege at bay anymore. Vegeta could sense the gulf in class and he returned his focus to the current events. Vernege had managed to get Gohan against a large Plateau and he was pounding fist after fist into Gohan's face or gut. The Demi-Saiyan was going to lose. Vegeta could see Gohan losing consciousness and he wasn't even moving to block anymore. His face was coated in blood, but the most shocking thing right now…they were almost even literally minutes ago.

The Prince needed to do something. He powered towards Vernege and caught the Demon Saiyan completely by surprise. He smashed a kick into Vernege's head and got him away from Gohan. Vegeta landed in front of the Demi-Saiyan.

" **You better get somewhere safe,"** Vegeta instructed his long time ally. Gohan lifted himself up and agreed.

" **Vegeta…be careful…"** Gohan muttered as he started to stumble away. Vegeta nodded to Gohan and then looked towards Vernege. The Demon Saiyan was just returning to his feet and shaking his head from the hit. Vegeta's attack had been powerful and just showed that he was the strongest. Vernege focused his attention back in Vegeta's direction and started to walk towards him.

" **Tell me…"** Vegeta started. Vernege was unsure what was happening and came to a halt. **"How did you survive?"**

Vernege's composure seemed to change and he somewhat settled. Vegeta's question was sure to touch a nerve and now they would know why.

" **We were attacked. Our ship was leaving the planet when it happened. We crashed on a small nearby planet and I was separated from my Father and Grandfather. My Mother was severely injured and I was too young and weak to do anything. That's when he showed up…to kill us."**

" **Who?"** Vegeta questioned, but Vernege ignored him.

" **Luckily Kayu returned to help us. We felt safe. He fought to protect us and that planet, but he wasn't strong enough. I searched for my Father as best I could…my Mother's life slipping. An attack came our way and I was separated from my Mother. By the time I got back there and found her…she…she had been killed…and I saw my Father leaving that planet."**

Vernege was clearly getting far more agitated by now and Vegeta didn't know how to respond to it, but he knew there was a misunderstanding of the situation.

" **My Father…left me and my Mother…to die. Kayu was too weak to win…and he too, perished."**

Vegeta had to clear things up. After all, he knew the truth.

" **Cilu didn't leave you to die. He thought you were dead,"** Vegeta stated, **"Kayu told him to leave."**

" **And how would you know that?"** Vernege questioned, clearly disbelieving.

" **Because Cilu has spoken to me from Other World. After Tenura let slip that you were his ally I had to contact Cilu. I know what happened…and I know what you did,"** Vegeta revealed, finishing his sentence with a semi-sinister tone. Vernege just smirked to himself.

" **I know you're just stalling me…and it's not worth it,"** Vernege said as he started to walk towards Vegeta again.

" **How did you survive? What happened to the one that attacked you?"** Vegeta questioned as Vernege was getting closer and a little faster.

" **You won't live to find out!"** Vernege yelled as he broken into an intense attack and threw a fist for Vegeta's head. The Prince was ready for this attack and moved to avoid it, but the shocking speed of Vernege came back to play and a huge kick crunched against Vegeta's head. The Prince was fired into the ground, but pushed himself up and flipped away.

As soon as his feet hit the ground, Vernege was already right in front of him. Vegeta threw his right arm forward, but Vernege caught the Prince by the wrist and bent his arm away. Vegeta was clearly feeling some pain from this, but he did his best to keep it hidden. He attempted to throw a left hook in for the right side of Vernege's face, but that fist was just as easily caught. Vegeta now has both of his arms taken out of action, temporarily. Vernege sent his knee into Vegeta's gut and then let go of his arms.

The Prince dropped forward a little and Vernege slammed his fist down on the back of Vegeta's head and sent him flat into the ground. The Demon Powered Saiyan lifted his right leg and prepared to send his foot slamming down on Vegeta's head. The Prince noticed Vernege's leg lift away and had to act on instinct to roll away at just the right time. Vernege's foot crashed into the ground, but right next to Vegeta's head rather than on it. Vegeta flipped up and in the process he cracked a kick against Vernege's face and pushed himself away. He aimed to gain some distance so that he could take it to the next level.

Vernege shook off the attack quickly and saw that Vegeta was standing at some distance, but something was different. Vernege wanted to continue in and destroy this Saiyan, but he could feel the huge increase in power. Vegeta was powering up.

The ground around the Prince had started to rumble and crack from the sheer pressure of this power-up. Vernege cocked his head to the side a little and kept a close eye on what was happening. Vegeta's aura started to grow around him and was flaring up, almost appearing to be out of control. Soon enough the static energy started to flash around Vegeta's body and his transition to Super Saiyan 2 was almost complete. The difference between this Super Saiyan 2 power-up and the last one…Vegeta was pouring as much power as possible into this power-up. It wasn't worth trying to have a decent fight with Vernege. He needed to be beaten.

There was a flash to signify the finalising of this transformation and Vegeta was raring to continue. Vernege started to take a couple steps forward and was curious to see what kind of changes Vegeta had really gone through. Vegeta continued to stand in the exact same position with his Aura still sparking and raging. The Prince had such a powerful glare written on his face, but Vernege didn't react to this in any way. He wasn't intimidated by Vegeta's attempts. Vegeta knew this and realised the only way to truly make Vernege understand, was in combat.

Vegeta was raring to go, so he made the first move. He charged forwards, picking up a lot of dust behind him as he prepared for an attack. He halted right in front of Vernege and attempt to strike his right fist into the Demon Saiyan's face. Vernege was quick to back away from that hit and let it sail in front of him. Vegeta used the momentum he already had and attempted to spin and strike a back-hand with his left. This attempt also hit nothing as Vernege had easily phased from view. Vegeta straightened up to prepare for whatever Vernege had planned.

The Demon Saiyan phased behind Vegeta and the Prince was ready to react. He spun to the left and at the same time, kicked out his left leg. Vernege put out an arm and simply caught Vegeta's leg, but the Prince had been counting on just that. Vegeta used Vernege's strong grip to lift himself up and sent his right foot crashing into the side of Vernege's face. The Demon Saiyan was powered into the ground, but quickly pounced up and kicked Vegeta in the face. The Prince stumbled away, but retained his balance. Vernege moved forward and sent a right hook into Vegeta's jaw and then thrust his left into the Prince's gut.

Vegeta bent down slightly, but Vernege made it worse by hammering his fists down into the back of Vegeta's head. The Prince would've fallen to his knees if Vernege didn't act quickly and slam a low left hook into Vegeta's face. This got the Prince back to his feet as he continued to stumble further away. Vernege moved forward and then bent to the left as he raised his right leg rapidly and sent his foot pounding into the Prince's chest.

Vegeta was sent soaring back into a large rock. He smashed against it with such force that cracks formed. The experienced Saiyan wasn't put off by this attack though and he was not going to back down. He breaks forward and threw a blast towards Vernege, all the while moving towards him. Vernege raised an arm to block the blast and it exploded upon impact. This clouded the Demon Powered Saiyan's vision temporarily. Vegeta flew through the smoke cloud and sent his left fist straight forward and felt it make contact.

But whatever it made contact with didn't budge. As the smoke cleared Vernege was still standing there and he had caught Vegeta's fist in his right hand. The Prince cursed and would have made a quick attack if Vernege hadn't beaten him to the punch. Vernege had twisted Vegeta's arm away and sent his foot crashing into Vegeta's gut. As he did this he let go of Vegeta's arm and the Prince bent over, clutching his gut. Vernege smirked to himself as he saw the Prince practically bowing to him. Before he was given time to recover, Vernege sent a Ki blast into Vegeta's face and the Prince was sent flying away and he crashed down into the ground rather roughly.

The Prince rolled a little, but eventually came to a halt on his front. Vernege phased towards Vegeta and started to pick him up by the back of his armour. The Prince was feeling rather weak and dejected right now. He was being shown up and this was always the worst feeling in a battle. Vernege chuckled to himself and then thundered his fist into the back of Vegeta's head. He let go of the armour at the same time and Vegeta was crushed into the ground. He was flat out and breathing hard. Vernege moved round to his side and then kicked the weakened Prince in the ribs. The attack lifted him up and sent him bouncing across the ground a little more. This time he landed on his back.

Vernege moved to him once more and this time he lifted him up with both hands, one of each strap of the armour. He brought the prince to eye level, but before there was any time to make an attack, Vegeta had reacted and lifted his legs. He placed his feet on Vernege's chest and with a lot of force he managed to push away from the Demon Saiyan. Vegeta raised into the air and sent a barrage of Ki blasts into his opponent. He knew this was one of his panic attacks, but he was running low on ideas right now.

The blasts all crashed down onto and around Vernege and exploded upon impact. This just built a large smoke cloud around the Invader, but with one swipe of his arm the entire smoke cloud was blown away. Vernege was completely unscathed and looking quite mad. He tensed up both of his arms and then thrust them forward at the same time. Without even the slightest bit of warning a single Ki blast appeared out of nowhere and soared towards Vegeta. The Prince threw his arms up in front of him as a cross-block and the blast exploded right against him. Quite a large explosion at that.

The next thing witnessed by Vernege, was the sight of a weakened Vegeta breathing heavily and descending to the ground. His armour was looked really battle damaged, and slightly scorched. Even the blue material of his under-suit was looking torn. When Vegeta finally reached the ground he instantly fell to one knee and tried to catch his breath. Vernege was proving to be a really tough opponent…he had to have received some great training to get to that level.

Vegeta looked up at his cousin and he could no longer picture the boy he had been close with back on Planet Vegeta. It was difficult and so strange. Vegeta closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he returned to his feet. Vernege wasn't even bothering to come and attack and Vegeta was a little annoyed by that, but he wouldn't complain. He started to use that time to channel his power. He had to grab to as much as possible and he knew exactly what his next move would be. The Prince wasn't a hundred percent sure it would even be successful, but he had to try.

Vernege could feel Vegeta's power increasing, but he didn't seem at all fazed by it. Actually, he was rather amused. He started to laugh out loud and all that did was make Vegeta that much more infuriated.

" **You really think you can beat me? You should just give up…and maybe I'll let you live,"** Vernege said in such a patronising tone. Vegeta could feel himself getting so much more annoyed, but had to try and restrain it.

" _ **LET me live?"**_ Vegeta thought to himself. Those words really struck a nerve. The Prince was going to enjoy unleashing this attack. _**"I'll never give up."**_

Vegeta held his arms out in his typical pose and anyone watching would know exactly what move was coming next. The power was shining around the whole of Vegeta's body and Vernege was starting to get a little curious now. But he still wasn't threatened, in fact, he just continued to laugh.

" **You keep laughing…just be ready to feel the wrath…of…THE PRINCE…OF ALL…SAIYANS!"** Vegeta screamed as he threw his hands forward and held on to that power for one more second. The moment was here… **"FINAL…FLASH!"**

Vegeta screamed the attack's name as the large energy blast exploded towards Vernege and shredded the ground on its way to the target. Vernege was still feeling very arrogant about his own abilities and put up a half-hearted block as the blast finally came in close. It was only at the last second that he realised he may have been wrong about this attack.

The blast smashed against Vernege's hands and the Demon Saiyan was sent stumbling back several steps as he struggled to push his own energy against the attack. Vegeta let a smirk crawl across his face as he witnessed this traitor of a Saiyan with his pitiful attempts and blocking the Prince's strongest attack. Vernege could feel the attack tearing at his skin and burning around him. It really was one of the strongest attacks he had ever experienced he had to admit to himself that he underestimated the full power of his older Cousin.

Vernege started to push a lot of his own power against the attack so that he could finally keep it at bay. The attack had pushed him quite far back and he feet were digging into the ground. He needed to do something to at least divert the direction of the attack. Vernege could honestly feel himself tapping into power he had never experience before as he did this. Right now…the Final Flash was actually stronger than him and Vernege was currently at the highest level he had ever reached. The power he was tapping into was instinctual. It was buried deep, but he truly recognised it. He managed to use some of this to help with his current attempts.

Vernege started to push his energy forward, but as he did he started to bend back and down to the ground. He knew exactly where the attack was going. He could do it. Vernege would be able to push the attack away. He almost completely fell to the ground as the Final Flash fired up into the sky. Vegeta finally released the blast and let it sail further and further out of the atmosphere. Once it was out of view the Prince fell to both of his knees and his breathing was at a dangerous state.

Vernege returned to his feet and regained his energy.

"Was that your last attempt?" He questioned the Prince. Vegeta didn't bother answering, but he did return to his feet. He would back down just yet. He could still go on, but something was bothering him.

As Vegeta moved into a new stance Vernege could only chuckle. The Demon Saiyan was now completely confident in beating Vegeta. The Prince didn't even know what his next attack would be, but he was far too distracted by his thoughts at that moment.

" _ **Noca…I may need your help with this one…you better be ok."**_

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.

As always, please leave an amazing review because you know you all love me.

Chapter 25 has already started, but I haven't got a title just yet. Also, there may only be about 2 or 3 chapters remaining of this story after this one and that really shocks me. This story has taken me nearly a year to write. I don't know how I'll be able to top this one, but there are so many great things coming in the future so keep your attention focused!

Next Time… _Chapter 25: Untitled_

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	25. Arc IV: Killer Instinct - Part 1

So, here is the penultimate chapter of this story. My longest story and oh wow has it taken a long time to get here. This was originally going to be one chapter, but I decided not to end on a really long chapter and found it worked better split in two. ENJOY!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 25: Killer Instinct – Part 1**_

The space was empty. Blank. For as far as the eye could see there was absolutely nothing. But that wasn't Noca's focus right now, for standing right in front of him was, none other than, his Grandfather, Cilu. Noca was very questioning about what was going on, but none of the words came out. He knew there must be a reason for this, but considering what his last memories were before coming to this place…he was rather sceptical.

" **I suppose you're wondering where you are?"** Cilu questioned as he placed a hand on Noca's shoulder. Noca looked at the hand and then back up at his Grandfather.

" **Am I dead?"** Noca asked, he really didn't want that to be the case. Not again.

" **No, I need to tell you something,"** Cilu said in a calm, but quite disappointed voice. **"I shouldn't have kept it from you, but…the enemy you're fighting…it is Vernege…my Son."**

Noca stepped back in surprise, but something clicked in his head and told him that he was stupid for not noticing it before. He couldn't say he wasn't annoyed that no one had bothered to tell him Vernege was even still alive, but there were so many questions on his mind that it just completely slipped.

" **If I'm not dead then what is this place?"** Noca asked, ignoring that previous reveal.

" **You're in your own head. Supreme Kai granted me this chance so I could inform you about Vernege,"** Cilu cleared up. **"I really should have told you this when you were in Other World, but…"**

" **Yeah, you should have. If my…well, my uncle…was alive all this time and now he's here to kill me…why didn't you tell me?"** Noca questioned in a very angered and impatient tone.

" **I understand your annoyance with me, but let me speak,"** Cilu cleared his throat and prepared for it. **"Obviously you now realise it was Vernege that ordered Tenura to kill your mother and you, but that's not all."**

Cilu took a break, but Noca didn't really have time for that.

" **Vernege…he killed me…and Daisy,"** Cilu said calmly, dropping another big reveal.

" **Wait…your son…killed you, why?"** Noca questioned further.

Cilu stopped and looked away from Noca. He was clearly affected by this and didn't really want to talk about it, but Noca had every right to know the truth.

" **I don't know, but all he told me…was that it was revenge…"**

" **Who's revenge?"** Noca asked. Cilu looked up to him and looked like he himself was questioning that.

" **I don't know…but…it certainly wasn't his own…"**

" **You think he was ordered?"** Noca still had plenty of questions.

" **Perhaps…but that's for you to find out. You need to get back out there and fight him. Beat him…and find out what happened after…after we left Planet Vegeta…"** Cilu was definitely affected by this event. After all, it was the event where his previous lover and Father were killed. Hell, for years he had believed his son had been killed by the same event. Turns out that was the case…from a certain point of view.

Noca was going to ask some more questions about what had happened on that day, but then he noticed something shocking. His life force was rapidly slipping away. He was feeling really weak and didn't know what to do. He was struggling to breath as his body seemed to be dragging itself back to reality.

" **What…what do I do?"** Noca asked, he was getting rather panicked.

" **You need to fight. You need to find out the truth behind those murders. Pan is looking for you, you need to call for her and she will come,"** Cilu said as he took a hold of Noca's shoulders. He was being very serious about this. **"You…you will have to kill Vernege."**

Noca looked up at Cilu in shock and the looked away, shaking his head in disbelief.

" **I…I can't…"**

" **Noca, you must. He is far to corrupted…there is no way he can go back to being the same. Think about how long he has been this way."**

Noca was trying to process everything, but he wasn't getting any more time. The whole strange realm he was in started to fade away. Cilu was moving into the distance and repeating his orders one more time.

" **Return to the fight…find out the truth…Kill Vernege…make things right."**

Noca accepted this knowledge and closed his eyes.

Noca started to realise he was no longer trapped in the void when everything around him became suddenly solid. He opened his eyes and realised that he was in quite a dark place. There was only a little bit of light shining through, but at least he knew that the surface was nearby. He could feel his power draining and then the sudden appearance of a huge pain in his chest. Noca winced in pain and looked towards his chest. The Gi he was wearing was pretty damaged with only half the shirt remaining and half of one leg shredded off the bottoms. That wasn't the worst of it though.

Noca's clothes weren't the only thing shredded up. Due to the strong attack Vernege had unleashed, Noca's body had been cut up quite a bit and there was also a hole through his chest.

…

Oh right…the hole in his chest. The source of all that pain and much of the blood covering him. Noca realised this wasn't good and he really needed to get out of this. He remembered what Cilu had told him. Pan was looking for him and the teen Saiyan needed to act on this and find whatever power he had remaining and call out for his girlfriend. Noca closed his eyes and dug down deep inside. He was searching as best as he could to find just that little bit of power. No matter how much it was…even if it's just a little bit. Pan will find him.

The power started to rise, but Noca realised it was all he had left and that was going to create a bit of a problem, but he had faith in Pan. Noca's power spiked and he fell unconscious once again.

Pan, still searching, felt a little bit of that spike and turned around to face the direction it was emanating from. She didn't bother to stop and think about it, she just broke into a run and followed her senses. She finally realised she was getting very close, but had to come to a quick stop when she almost fell through a massive hole in the ground. It was a very shocking discovery and it forced her to fall back to the ground. She took a deep breath after that close call and tried to grab onto that low power she was feeling, but it was much harder now. She cursed and punched the ground. She stood up and looked down into the hole for a quick glimpse. She saw that it lead into the underground railway system, even though it was clearly out of order right now. Pan was about to turn around, but then that little bit of power grabbed onto her once more.

The teen stopped and embraced that power for a second. It was slowly disappearing, but it was obvious to her…it belonged to Noca. And she could tell where it was…it was nearby, it…it was behind her. She turned around and walked to the edge of the hole and looked around at the other side of it. He must've been in that direction. Pan lifted off the ground and started to head that way, but then something came to her.

She didn't know why, but she found herself looking down into the hole. Something was telling her to go down there. It looked really dangerous, but it might just be worth it. Pan started to descend slowly. On her way down things were creaking and bits of rubble would drop and echo through the tunnels. As she went further down she noticed that bits of damaged track were sticking out and she thought she could spot a small bit of fabric on one of them. She moved towards it and looked at the fabric. Upon holding it up to the light she noticed it was blue and had some blood stains on it.

It took a moment, but then she remembered who wore a blue Gi.

" **Noca…"** She whispered to herself as she focussed on that weak power and started to head further down. She was moving fast now, but somehow she had complete trust that her body would find where she needed to go. She knew she was near. Pan stopped abruptly and started to look around and that was when she spotted it…him. She rushed to his side and moved a little, but then noticed the hole in his chest and all the blood.

It was too much for the girl and she had to look away for a second, but knew Noca would need help out of here. At least Piccolo was here to heal him, but Pan wouldn't be able to lift Noca out of here. She needed the Namekian now. She yelled as loudly as she could for the wise Green warrior to hear and she raised her power at the same time, just in case.

Piccolo's immense hearing was enough to tell him Pan needed him, but the rise in power would give him the directions he needed. The Namekian charged off rapidly, knowing that Pan must've found Noca. He made it to that location and descended down into the hole. He spotted Pan beside a very battered looking Noca and quick lifted the boy up and flew back out of the hole with Pan following suit. Piccolo put Noca on the ground as soon as he got out. He held his hand over Noca's body and closed his eyes and he began to assess the damage. Pan dropped to her knees beside Noca and held his hand.

She was terrified of the state Noca was in and didn't want to be looking, but she couldn't turn away. Piccolo found the problem and his eyes snapped open.

" **His heart has slowed right down…"** Piccolo exclaimed as he began the process of healing. The scars on Noca's body began to heal, as did the one in chest, but it didn't look like it would heal all the way. Even though Noca's damages were all healing Piccolo didn't feel any changes with the boy's heart and that was definitely a frustrating part of this. He was pouring a lot of energy into helping the boy, but it just wasn't doing very well. Noca's life force started to slip some more and Pan could sense that.

" **Piccolo, what's going on?"** She asked in a very terrified tone. Piccolo looked up at the girl and had no idea what he should say to her. He could see the pure sadness in her eyes and it just made him feel like a failure. He continued to pour lots more power into helping the boy, but it was only doing damage to Piccolo now. Pan wasn't going to give up and something told her to act on it. She gripped onto Noca's hand with both of hers and started to power up as best she could.

Her aura flared up and her hair began to wave in the air. Piccolo took one brief look at the girl again, but noticed something out of the ordinary and looked back. He aura was shaking around violently and to top it off…it was Gold. Pan was tapping into her true Saiyan power so that she could save Noca. Piccolo couldn't help to think about the possibility of Pan becoming a Super Saiyan, but with how much power she was using…it was extremely likely. This power would surely help speed up the process…unless there really was no hope.

Back inside his head, Noca was visited by yet another voice. This one was not as gruff as Cilu's. It was actually soft and clearly belonged to a male. Noca was confused but the voice was there to give him advice.

" **Noca…take her energy…it will help you regain yours…"** The voice. Noca didn't understand. He didn't trust this new voice. **"The link you share is the key to your survival. Not just today…but for all eternity."**

Those words shocked Noca into opening his eyes and he noticed he was back in the void that was this part of his mind. There in front of him…wasn't Cilu…it was a cloaked white figure. There was a powerful flash of light and then Noca could feel energy flooding through him. It was Pan's.

Pan could finally feel her power finally transferring to Noca and this soon started to affect the girl. She was feeling rather drained and a little faint. It was a strange feeling, but that was just how much power Noca needed to help restore his own energy. Piccolo was in the same state, considering his healing capabilities were needed right now, he too was using a lot of energy and the effects were clear on the Namekian. Both of them realised the process was complete and they were feeling extremely exhausted now. Noca's entire body was shining with a bright white aura, just showing the power was finally flowing through him. He was healed.

Noca's eyes shot open and as they did the energy exploded from within him. The power was enough to knock Piccolo and Pan away with quite some force. The two of them rolled back and struggled to steady themselves, but they were ok. Pan looked back to her boyfriend as he began to rise from the ground with all that power still raging around his body. The aura was now golden and Noca's hair was waving in the air. There wasn't a colour change yet, so he wasn't a Super Saiyan right now.

Noca embraced all of the energy and accepted that it was now his. It wasn't just the energy he received from Pan, but this was part of his Saiyan power-up. He was clearly brought to the brink of death…his power-up would have some exponential effects due to that. The boy descended to the ground once more and fell to his knees. Both Pan and Piccolo were back to their feet, but neither of them walked to him. Noca held his hands out in front of him and looked at them as he took control of his power and reduced his aura. He was thrilled with what he was now capable of and his confidence was at an all time high.

Just when he was starting to get excited, Noca felt a huge dip in someone's power…it was Vegeta. Noca looked up and in the direction that Vegeta was located. He was fighting Vernege, and he was going to lose. Noca stood up and muttered to himself.

" **I need to go…"**

Both Piccolo and Pan managed to hear him and the girl was always going to have something to say.

" **Wait!"** She yelled as she ran over to her, now fully restored, boyfriend. Pan grabbed onto his arm, but as she did her senses kicked into play and she could feel all that power running through his body…but on top of that…she could feel his full concentration and control. Pan looked up into his eyes.

" **Where are you going?"** The only words that escaped from her mouth. Noca looked down at her and he had a look of such determination.

" **To finish this…"** He uttered in a low, angered voice. The boy turned away, his Ki flared up around him once more, he flashed Super Saiyan and then blasted off. He was ready for this fight…and he was going to win.

The other two stayed there for a second, but then looked at each other. Piccolo could tell Pan was going to follow Noca and that meant she would be in a dangerous situation. He had to go with her. Piccolo nodded and then Pan turned around and blasted off. Piccolo followed behind, but he still had a thought in his head.

" _ **Pan showed so much power back there…could she…could she become a Super Saiyan?"**_

Vegeta was having a torrid time in this fight and it just couldn't be helped. He was already powered up to the max, but Vernege had shown that wherever his power was coming from, there was still a lot of it left. He just didn't look like tiring and that meant Vegeta was bound to lose this sooner or later. Vegeta could hardly stand anymore. He fell to one knee in front of Vernege, but the Demon Powered Saiyan wasn't letting the Prince have any rest.

Vernege swung his right leg around and struck his foot against Vegeta's jaw, sending the Prince powering into a few rocks. Vegeta crashed through and as he tried to pull himself out, Vernege dropped in and started punching the Prince in the face a few times. The Demon Saiyan pulled Vegeta out of the rocks and dragged him along the ground. When he came to an open space, Vernege threw Vegeta in front of him and let him lay there.

" **Vegeta, this has to happen. I successfully defeated the boy…now you're my new target,"** Vernege stated as he slowly walked towards Vegeta. The Prince was slowly getting back to his feet, but the Demon Saiyan wasn't letting that happen. He grabbed onto the front of Vegeta's armour and then stamped on the Prince's leg. The cracking sound that followed wasn't pleasant. Vegeta yelled out in pain as Vernege broken his right leg. Vegeta feel back to the ground, but started trying to drag himself away. Vernege watched the sight for a little bit because it amused him.

" **I'm going to annihilate any remaining Saiyan,"** Vernege stated with amusement still in his voice. Vegeta didn't like the sound of that.

" **If you're the only Saiyan…how can you rebuild…how can our race live on?"** Vegeta questioned while still feeling that pain in his leg.

" **That's the point Vegeta…we won't rebuild, we won't live on,"** Vernege responded. Vegeta was very confused by this and was curious to know Vernege's reasoning. **"My Master has promised me eternal life…I'll be the only living Saiyan."**

Vegeta took those words in and he didn't like hearing any of it. And he wouldn't put up with it. The Prince spun onto his back and fired a Ki blast towards Vernege, but the Demon Saiyan easily knocked the attack away and rapidly charge forward. He swung his leg forwards and kicked Vegeta right in the face. The Prince lifted from the ground and flew back and landed against some more rocks. As he struck down, Vegeta landed on his leg and let out a very pained yelp. Vernege chuckled at the sound of Vegeta's pain, but the Prince wasn't going to stop trying to fight back.

Vernege continued to head towards the Prince, but Vegeta was still trying his best to move. Despite having a broken leg, the Prince wasn't one to give in so easily. He rolled over and fell away from the rocks. He hit the ground hard, but that didn't stop him from attempting to pull up to his feet once more. He wasn't going to make it, but he didn't want to stop trying. Vernege just sighed.

" **This is too painful to watch,"** The Demon Saiyan was about to turn away but at the last second he turned back and threw a Ki blast towards Vegeta. The Prince didn't raise his guard, nor did he turn away from the attack. He just stared right at it. The blast crashed into him and then detonated sending the Prince flying into the air once again.

Vegeta felt himself dropping to the ground again, but he suddenly stopped short. He looked down and saw that he was stationary in the air. The Prince looked up and saw that Vernege was the one to catch him.

" **I was going to let you suffer for a bit…but I think I'll just end it,"** Vernege stated as he tossed Vegeta into the air a little and then fired a strong punch into the Saiyan's gut. That impact propelled Vegeta back towards the ground and a fierce pace. The Prince smashed down and rolled away a little, but he was still putting effort into trying to move. It was useless. Vegeta was in so much pain that he just couldn't do it. He managed to look in Vernege's direction and watched the Demon Saiyan touch back down.

" _ **So…this might just be it…"**_ Vegeta tried sensing for Gohan and Uub, but both were still unavailable. It was a shame, but they had all been bested.

Vernege held his arm up and had his aim focussed on the weakened Prince. He was going to fire one last attack and destroy Vegeta. He would finally do it. The end of the Saiyan race was nigh…

Vernege fired the attack and as it thundered towards Vegeta, the Prince could only close his eyes…ready to embrace death. The blast closed in and…

There was a large explosion, but Vegeta could tell that it certainly hadn't struck him. He opened his eyes and looked up to see someone he wasn't expecting right now. The smoke of the blast cleared and standing there…still in his shredded clothes…still covered in blood and some slight scarring…

" **N…Noca?"** Vegeta uttered in a questioning voice. A small smirk appeared over the Prince's face, but he was close to falling unconscious. Vernege was probably more shocked than Vegeta. He was staring at the boy with a look that was half-surprise and half-rage. His mouth was half open and he trying to find the correct words, but nothing was coming. Noca had a look of rage focused on the Demon Saiyan, but right now he had to make sure Vegeta and the others were ok. He turned around and lifted Vegeta up. He moved him to a safe distance and then used Instant Transmission to get to Gohan's side.

The Demi-Saiyan was looking ok now, but was definitely injured. Gohan set him down next to Vegeta and then Uub was his last target. He had done the same thing and all three fighters were in a safe position, but they weren't going to recover unless they had some help. Noca could sense that the help he required was on its way, but unfortunately Pan on her way as well. Noca just wanted her to be safe.

" **H…How?"** That was all Vernege could uttered as he kept his stare fixed upon Noca. He was enraged by what he was seeing, but it was as if his mind hadn't realised it yet. Noca looked to the sky as Piccolo and Pan suddenly became visible. Angered by more survivors Vernege seemed to snap and sent a barrage of Ki blasts in their direction.

Noca easily phased and appeared in front of them all, swatting them away with ease. Vernege was crushed by that sight. Noca didn't stand a chance against him earlier and there he was defending his attacks without breaking a sweat. Vernege was far too confused.

Again, all he could say was **"How?"**

" **Piccolo, heal the others,"** Noca instructed the Namekian. Piccolo moved to them without being asked again, but Pan stayed behind Noca.

" **Pan…"** Noca uttered as he turned around to face her properly, **"Get to safety, I don't want you getting hurt…again."**

Pan stared into her Boyfriend's eyes and could see that he was being extremely serious about this. She didn't want to just hide away, but what Noca was saying was true. She would just get hurt. The girl moved into Noca really quickly and pressed her lips against his. Noca placed his hands on Pan's waist, but pushed her away sooner than he would've liked to. She seemed very disappointed, but so did Noca.

" **I need to do this, Pan,"** Noca said softly, **"Please."**

Pan nodded and smiled weakly before rushing to Piccolo's side to check on her Father. Noca watched her and let a weak smile of his own form on his face, but he then thought about what he was about to do and let's say…Noca felt just a little bit nervous, but not in his abilities. The teen turned around and looked down at Vernege. The Demon Saiyan was still staring up at Noca and was looking rather shocked. Noca took a deep breath and descended to the ground.

The more he had Vernege in his sight, the more Noca's rage began to rise. This man had ordered the attack on his Mother, he Killed his own Father and Daisy…but he was apparently working for someone else. Noca thought the mystery of why his Mother was killed had been settled with Tenura, but upon meeting his Father and the information from Cilu…the case was thrown open once again. Would Noca ever get the closure that he craved?

Noca slowly descended to the ground. When he touched down he turned to completely face Vernege, but the two were still standing about 20 metres apart. The Demon Powered Saiyan was still looking rather miffed by what he was witnessing, but the reaction just wasn't surfacing. First, Noca was still alive. Secondly, he managed to easily block all of his blasts without any trouble. Who was this kid? Vernege was finally starting to realise why Tenura had a hard time, but he quickly pushed those thoughts from his head, believing he will always be stronger than Tenura ever was.

The two Saiyan continued to stared at each other, but Vernege's concentration had been broken and it was certainly going to affect the way things would go in this fight. Vernege shook his head and took a couple of breaths to get himself focused once again. He looked up at Noca and believed he was ready to fight, no matter how strong Noca might be. Vernege still had a lot of power backing him, plus he had experience on his side. Vernege was about to say something to Noca, but the teen interrupted.

" **Leave,"** Noca said in a commanding tone. Vernege scoffed and shook his head, but Noca wasn't the slightest bit concerned with Vernege's response, **"Leave…or die."**

Those words certainly resonated with Vernege. He looked back at Noca and his entire composure appeared to change. Noca had spoken with such confidence and threat that Vernege couldn't help but take the words with the slightest bit of seriousness. Upon seeing the look in Noca's eyes, Vernege knew the boy really thought he could back up his words.

Vernege started chuckling and that soon transitioned into full on laughter. He wasn't about to be told what to do by an insignificant teenager.

" **I'm not leaving this planet until I've finished my mission,"** Vernege stated confidently as he stared at Noca with a smirk on his face. Noca looked away briefly and then back to his opponent.

" **Die, then."**

Noca phased forward immediately with sheer intensity and appeared right in front of Vernege. The Demon Saiyan had no time to prepare for any incoming attacks as Noca fired his knee up into Vernege's chin with a lot of power. The Demon Saiyan was sent soaring back through the air just mere inches from the ground. The teen wasn't planning on holding anything back and phased once more. He appeared in the location Vernege would soon be and was ready and waiting to attack. Vernege was nearly there so Noca made his move and clenched his fists together as if holding a bat and he smashed them into Vernege's chest, crashing him into the ground below.

Vernege instantly bounced back up, but Noca was ready with the next attack and thumped his fist down into the Demon Saiyan's gut, pounding him back into the ground again. As soon as the Demon Powered Saiyan was back on the ground and finally getting the chance to lay flat, Noca was already picking him up by the front of his outfit. The intensity still in his eyes and the fire in his soul, Noca took one look at the monster responsible for so much pain and knew the man deserved no mercy.

Noca lifted the Demon Saiyan to eye level and with an almighty crash, thundered a strong fist into Vernege's face and let go of the front of his uniform at the same time. The strength in that punch had been enough to send Vernege flying back through the air. Noca took a second to himself, but was already prepared to carry on with his offensive strategy and fired towards the evil Saiyan with explosive pace. The teen grabbed the front of Vernege's uniform once more, but this time with both hand, and this time…he smashed his own forehead into the Saiyan's face. Noca then let go of the Demon Saiyan, but before Vernege even had the chance to move or drop to the ground, Noca swiftly performed a spinning kick and sent his opponent soaring back into some rather large rocks.

Noca watched as Vernege flew through the rocks and crashed to an abrupt halt. He couldn't shake the thoughts of everything he had done or had been a part of. So many people were dead because of Vernege and Noca hated that. He was avenging all the people that had been affected by Vernege's actions and he was doing it with his full power and determination. Noca's power built up and in anger he threw a powerful Ki blast towards the Vernege. The blast crashed down into the rocks where Vernege lay and exploded immediately upon impact.

The Demon Saiyan was thrown away by the power of the explosion and landed on the ground with a thud and rolled away in pain. Noca spotted his opponent through the smoke and fired in to continue with his all out attack. The Saiyan shot through the smoke and upon reaching Vernege's side Noca sent a powerful right footed kick into the Demon Saiyan's head and managed to get his foot underneath so he could lift his opponent into the air.

Vernege ascended into the air at a scintillating pace and Noca made sure to follow after him. He moved faster than Vernege so that he could rise above the Demon Saiyan and smash his fists down in a hammering motion. The fist crashed into Vernege's body and the Evil Saiyan was once again sent firing down towards the hard ground. Vernege was losing control, but he needed to do something quick to change things otherwise he was going to become trapped in this attack.

Noca phased to the ground and waited for the moment that Vernege would finally come down. Once the Demon Saiyan reached the ideal position Noca lifted up and performed a powerful sideways volley kick that cracked into Vernege's body and sent the Demon Saiyan flying across the ground once more. Vernege struck the ground and slid across it, digging into the dirt a little bit at the same time. He eventually came to a halt, but Noca was once again moving towards him. The teen was feeling just a bit tired from how much speed and power he was putting into all these efforts, but that didn't stop him. Noca just walked towards the currently squirming Vernege, knowing that he was still firmly in the driver's seat.

The teen made it to Vernege's position and immediately reached down to grab the Demon Saiyan by the front of his outfit once more. Noca had used his left hand for this, leaving his right hand free for the attacking. Taking one look at the monster that was his opponent, a little more rage sparked within Noca as he thumped his fist into Vernege's gut and then rapidly pulled it back and pounded a powerful punch into the Demon Saiyan's face. The attack knocked Vernege back into the hard ground and he lay there flat out.

Noca was fighting a lot better than Vernege, but one could argue that the Demon Saiyan hadn't even made any of his own attempts just yet. Noca backed off a little bit after that attack and regained his strength. He had really put a lot of effort into that last run of attacks, but now he was in need of some much needed rest. That didn't mean he was prepared to give up…he just needed a moment.

Vernege wasn't prepared to allow Noca that small moment and he expressed this by letting out a low chuckle. Noca heard the sound and it was one that he considered unpleasant. He turned to face the Demon Saiyan once more and started to move towards him again. Vernege's laughter was getting louder as he lay there with blood slowly starting to trickle from his nose and a cut under his eye.

Before Noca had the slightest moment to react to Vernege's laughter, the Demon Saiyan quickly threw a normal powered Ki blast up at the Teen's face and this caught him completely by surprise. Noca backed away as Vernege leapt up and took his chance to break into a swift offensive. Without taking any breaks between hits Vernege hit with a power right hook across Noca's jaw and then struck back with a left, before coming back with yet another right, exactly the same as the first. He then finished the attack by slamming a left-handed uppercut into Noca's gut, lifting the teen into the air.

That really had taken the boy by surprise. He lifted into the air, but used that push to flip backwards and as he hit the ground he did lose his footing a little, but rolled back to return to his feet and stand up. His stand was halted as Vernege had jumped in with a descending right handed punch. The punch used a lot of power, but Noca was already prepared and caught the attack with relative ease. He did have some slight strain as he pushed his power back on Vernege and stood up at the same. Vernege just smirked at the teen and wanted to chuckle some more, but decided to just carry on as normal.

He used his free hand to throw a Ki blast into Noca's stomach. The blast detonated and the two were separated and flung back just a little bit. Noca wasn't affected too much by the attack and quickly shot back in to get underway with another attack. He let Vernege have a chance, but that was something he wouldn't let happen again.

The teen sent a swift right jab forwards for Vernege's face, but the Demon Saiyan stepped back and got just out range. Noca pulled his right arm back, stepped forward and then rushed in with a left hook for the side of his opponent's head. Vernege knew it was coming and moved fast enough to duck underneath the attack. Noca was ready for this dodge as well and kicked out with his right leg, but Vernege did the only thing that would get him out of that position and phased quickly. He reappeared behind Noca and shot in with a punch aimed for the left side of the teen.

Noca sensed the incoming movement and turned completely to the right in a bid to avoid the attack, and avoid it he did. Vernege's fist sailed past Noca's back and struck nothing. Vernege had put so much speed into the movement that he had completely moved past Noca and had to dig his left foot into the ground and turn around to be in an attacking position. He twisted and shot a left jab forward for Noca's head, but the teen ducked underneath the attack and found himself in an ideal position. He charged forward with his arms out and rammed against Vernege in a tackling like motion.

The two of them rolled forwards and away, but Vernege took charge in the role and managed to kick Noca away. The Saiyan teen bounced against a large rock and fell flat on his front. He immediately started to push himself to his feet, but this was at the same time that Vernege was dropping in with a kick aimed right towards the boy. Noca moved up and back just in time to spot the kick and moved in a way to avoid it and also grab a hold of the Demon Saiyan's leg. Noca kept a strong grip on Vernege's leg as he swung the Evil Saiyan towards the ground behind him and smashed him down onto the hard ground. Vernege was slammed onto his back and the pain shook all the way up his spine.

Noca wasn't leaving it there, though. He was immediately over Vernege and struck two strong gut punches, one with each fist. This wasn't enough to take the Demon Saiyan out of commission as he managed to lift a leg and kick the teen in the face. Noca stumbled back after the attack connected and Vernege took his moment and jumped back to his feet once more. Noca turned around just as Vernege threw his attack into the teen's face. A left hook crushed against the side of Noca's face and he was stumbling away again. Vernege acted quickly once more and attempted to hammer his fists down on Noca, but the teen acted with pace and put his hands up in defence. He managed to block the attack and take Vernege's moment away from him.

To further take Vernege's moment away from him Noca moved his left foot forward and around Vernege's right leg and managed to trip the Demon Saiyan over. This put Noca back in the stronger position and he was ready to continue fighting on. He swung his leg out and smash a kick into Vernege's back, once again sending him flying into the sky at a tremendous pace. Noca's determination was the thing that kept him in this fight and it was the thing that sent him following after his Demon Powered Opponent. He arrived in front of Vernege and grab onto the front of his outfit once more and letting his rage flow through him Noca unleashed what was possibly the most intense attack of this fight.

Noca thundered three powerful punches into the Demon Saiyan's gut and then hurled another three into Vernege's face. The sounds heard after each punch were thrillingly satisfying and the sight, well, Noca knew the monster deserved what he was getting. He took a moment to admire his handiwork as he held Vernege out in front of him, but this was before he decided to let go and watch the evil Saiyan fall towards the ground once more. Noca took a second to think over what had happened and what Vernege had been a part of and it all continued to infuriate the teen. Not to mention the words of Cilu rattling around in his head. He had a promise to keep…

Noca shot back down towards Vernege with everything he had and all the way down he began to yell out in anger and fury. He would reach Vernege before the older Saiyan reached the ground, but that didn't mean Vernege would be out of commission the entire way. Noca reeled his arm back so that he was prepared with an attack once he did finally reach his opponent.

Vernege started to regain control and looked up to see Noca firing in towards him. He could also see the boy preparing a blast by his side. Vernege knew there was a hell of a lot of power in that attack and he had to be ready to do something to avoid or block it. Noca was giving it his all, but it may still not be enough. He may just be too tired to actually finish it right here. Vernege moved to position himself in such a way that he could defend against the attack and due to his speed, Noca had no time to adjust his own attack.

Vernege had to throw up a last minute block just as Noca slammed the blast into his opponent. The arm and blast connected, collided, and exploded. The sheer force of said explosion was enough to shake the entire Northern area and shatter many rocks. A powerful shock wave crackled through the air and there was the appearance of immense static energy. Both Saiyans were thrown away by the intensity of the attack, but each dealt with it in their own way. Noca flipped through the air and managed to land on his feet, whilst Vernege simply dropped down and slipped back a little. He fell to the ground and that was just a metaphor for how his fight had been going.

He grunted in annoyance as he slowly pushed himself back to his feet and contemplated what he could do to even have any chances to defeating this teen. Noca was showing so much power it was almost unreal. Vernege may just have something to get him out of this situation…but then again…he may not.

Noca kept a focused and determined glare fixed on Vernege as the Demon Saiyan steadied himself and regained his composure. Vernege quickly looked towards Noca and then fired towards him with a lot of strength. He was preparing to strike Noca with a strong attack, but the teen simply moved to the left, letting Vernege miss his attack and then he instantly smashed a shocking fist into the Demon Saiyan's face. Vernege was sent flying back once more and crashed into a load of rocks, again. Noca instantly phased in front of Vernege as he started to pull himself out of the rocks and upon seeing the boy in front of him he threw a fist towards the teen, but Noca caught it little to no effort at all. He then pulled the Demon Saiyan towards him and Vernege's face shot right into Noca's fist and the adult was sent crashing through the rocks and slid out on the other side away from Noca.

This meant that some distance was finally gained between them and Noca didn't even bother to follow on. Vernege simply didn't have enough power to beat Noca right now, but did the teen really have it in him to kill his opponent? Vernege slowly returned to his feet and stumbled and wobbled for a bit before finally controlling his balance and glaring back towards Noca. He started to feel like something was unlocking within him and some new power was somewhat available. Vernege could feel the presence of his all-powerful Master and this brought about a new level of confidence. Especially with the instinctual power that was no available to him.

" **So…this Super Saiyan form I've seen used so often…I guess I should be worthy enough to embrace such power. I feel like I am true enough to finally ascend to a level that the people of my former Planet could only dream about,"** Vernege muttered to himself, but just loud enough so the others could here him. He tensed up and began to let all that power flow through him. He had never felt anything like it before. Pure, raw, Saiyan power. And it felt spectacular!

The power exploded from within him and the energy flared up like nothing that had ever been seen before. With the immense power that Vernege already harboured due to energy he stole from his two allies, this was the most unique Super Saiyan transformation anyone had ever seen. Vernege's eyes were blank, his Ki was billowing like an elegant curtain caught in a violent wind and the static around his body was a clear sign of someone with Demonic abilities.

His hair was waving in a new way and the colour was starting to flash from Black to the magnificent Gold that had become so familiar to these fighters. Vernege was feeling something he had never felt before. The power-up of the Super Saiyan transformation. He had dreamed of it as a child, but never believed it reality…not until he first saw Vegeta take the form. There was just one more explosive flash of energy and Vernege's Aura shone brighter than any light and soon enough there was an explosion of power and that was it. The transformation was complete and Vernege had become a Super Saiyan.

His aura was still black with those shines of red. The Static also remained red, but now there was the appeared of Gold hair and a golden shimmer over the Demonic Saiyan's body. Vernege held his hands out in front of him and examined them. He began to chuckle quite maniacally and the new sight and was feeling thrilled at this new feeling.

" **I have just become the greatest Saiyan Warrior…this…this is pure power!"**

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope you're ready for the FINALE! I really hope you enjoyed this one as well.

Please leave me some wonderful reviews and get excited for the next chapter, the FINALE of the story that took me nearly a year to write. So many ups and downs for me, but it truly is amazing to be here.

Don't forget to review!

Next Time… _Chapter 26: Killer Instinct – Part 2_


	26. Arc IV: Killer Instinct - Part 2

And here it is! The FINALE! Hope you all enjoy it. More info on the future at the bottom.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 26: Killer Instinct - Part 2**_

Noca looked at what Vernege had just become and he had no words for what it was. This transformation was something new and extremely unusual. The so called 'Demonic' power fused with the power of a Super Saiyan was something very new. The sheer output of energy was off-putting and Noca didn't know if he could counter it. He was already the highest form of Full Powered Super Saiyan. The furthest the multiplier form could be taken, but with he and Vernege being close to the same level before and now he had the multiplier of a Super Saiyan it was too much. He had basically ascended all the way to Super Saiyan 2 and it wasn't something Noca was confident of beating

Gohan and Vegeta noticed Noca's hesitance at the sight of the newly powered Vernege and they started to believe he would need their help. The two experienced fighters turned and nodded to each other and moved forwards. Noca felt their energies rising and looked in the corner of his eye, over his shoulder. He noticed they were going to help him.

" **Don't,"** Noca yelled back at them. The two Saiyans halted and stepped back. They didn't want to let Noca go into this alone, but he really didn't want their help?

" **I can do this alone,"** Noca said calmly. He didn't really believe that in this moment, but he had to try. The two Saiyans looked at each other again and both held questioning looks. Gohan looked rather worried, but it only took a couple of seconds for Vegeta to realise his student no longer needed the help of his Master. Sure, they were allies, they would be sparring partners now, but…Noca had ascended to the point of no longer needing any teaching. He may not yet be a Super Saiyan 2, but that didn't mean he was weak. Vegeta nodded to go and both powered down.

Pan looked at them both and wondered what was going on. She rushed to her father's side and started pleading with him to help Noca. She was yelling and even started crying. Gohan simply placed his hands on her shoulders, but she just started hitting him. Noca heard Pan's panic and closed his eyes. He started to calm every part of himself, sure, it was a lie, but it was the only way he could make Pan understand.

The girl could feel Noca's emotions and their connection was shining through despite all the negative energy in the air. She could tell he was worried, scared, angry…but she knew he could do it. Noca kept his gaze fixed forwards and Pan knew he was concentrated on winning the fight and he was about to give it his all. Pan accepted it and backed away from her father.

Noca started to walk towards Vernege and his aura started to spark a little bit.

" **You're a monster for everything you've done…"** Noca yelled out at the enemy, **"You murdered you own family and…"**

" **They were not my family!"** Vernege shouted, interrupting the teen. **"Hybrids…and traitors, don't make for for worthy Saiyan Warriors."**

Noca didn't like hearing those words. His family were not traitors and they were definitely more worthy than this cruel, condescending fool.

" **They aren't true Saiyan."**

After hearing that, something triggered in Noca's instinct and a huge spark of energy went around his body. That didn't go unnoticed by the onlookers. Noca thinks about all his family and friends, the Saiyan ones, and how they are some of the greatest people he knew. And they were Saiyans, some Hybrids. He even thinks about his Mother some more and that only angers him further. Thinking on from his Mother, even his Father came into his mind. His life turned out horribly because of Vernege's actions.

Noca had a powerful glare fixed over his face as he looked up at Vernege again.

" **I'm going to show you why that…is Bullshit."**

A shock wave rumbled through the ground and sky and the energy shot from out of Noca. Everyone was moved by that power and were pretty surprised. It had basically come out of nowhere. Noca is standing completely still, but of course he was unaffected, he was the epicentre of the wave. His energy continues to rise and then a powerful aura exploded from within. The violently shining Golden aura was blinding everyone who was in the area. The aura began to grow wider and fiercer.

Noca's hair was beginning to wave area more manically and started to rise up. The wind in the area had picked up and was raging around Noca. The blue sparks of energy started to fizz around Noca's body and past his eyes. Noca's vision was fixed solely upon Vernege ahead of him and he was feeling really damn enraged. The energy that escaped from Noca was flooding through the area and awakened any sleeping animals, it disturbed every single bit of wildlife in the area and they were all being forced to run away and get to safety.

They had to get away from the Animal that was brewing inside of a 14-Year-Old Quarter-Saiyan boy. Rocks in the area started to shatter and crumble from the force of Noca's energy and you could hear the loud noise of large chunks of rock from nearby landmasses falling down. The Area around Noca began to crate slight with Noca still standing still. He started to tense up some more as the energy was finally having its effect on his body. Noca began to yell from the strain of getting all this power under control. His muscles started to tense and bulk up a little. Then teen even got a little taller.

The static in the air was going absolutely mental and Noca was just embracing every tiny bit of this fierce power. The huge aura around Noca finally shot in towards him and once it did there was a huge explosion of power. An amazing yell roared from Noca as a huge blinding light shone. Everyone had to shield their eyes or look away. Vernege turned away as Noca was reaching the end of this amazing transformation.

Eventually, the light finally began to die down and everyone was able to get a look at what had become of Noca. Vernege turned back and took a good look at the boy that had caused so many problems. Now he had become one hell of a problem. Vernege's eyes widened at what he could see. The others all knew what Noca was doing, but it was still a very shocking sight to witness. If anyone didn't know what happened, Gohan was there to outright confirm what was standing in front of them.

" **Noca…Noca has become a Super Saiyan 2!"**

Vegeta looked at Gohan and then back to Noca. He noticed something that he could be One Hundred Percent proud of.

" **He has full control over it…"** Vegeta stated, with some slight happiness in his voice, **"Finally."**

Gohan turned and nodded at Vegeta.

" **We can see the multiplier certainly does have a great affect on him. He was just as strong as you when you were Ascended when he was a Normal Super,"** Gohan stated, to clarify. **"This is just on another level…"**

Vegeta was kind of in awe, but he couldn't admit it. At least not out loud.

" _ **You have surpassed me Noca,"**_ The Prince said in his head. He let a smirk start to crawl across his face and then he opened his eyes to look in Noca's direction. _**"But not for long."**_

Vernege had no idea what he should think or feel about this transformation. First he surprises them all by finding it in him to become a Super Saiyan for the first time. Not only that, but he fuses it with his demonic abilities to make it one of the greatest power-ups ever. And now…now…Noca becomes a Super Saiyan 2 with full control and just blows all of that out of the water. Vernege shook his head in disappointment and then let a smirk come over his face.

Noca stepped forward and had something to say.

" **I'm finally ready to end this."**

Vernege looked up and chuckled to himself.

" **This is going to be really interesting…"** He stated, still smirking. **"And one of us will surely die."**

Noca took a second, but had a response to that statement.

" **Mark my words…it will…be you."**

No more words were needed as both fighters instantly exploded from their spots and charged towards each other with all the intensity of their new forms. Both of them threw their right fist forward and when they met in the middle, so did both fists. The collision was enough to send yet another huge wave of energy through the air, but it didn't stop there. Both jumped away and charged forward again. Vernege threw his right fist forward once more, but Noca showcased his new speed and caught it without so much as a blink. He caught with his left so that his stronger arm was free.

He threw a right punch for Vernege's head, but the Demonic Saiyan ducked under the attack and attempted an uppercut. Noca was forced to back off to avoid that hit. Vernege showing that he too had a huge speed increase. The Demon Saiyan threw his right forward once again, but Noca easily dodged that one. Vernege acted swiftly by throwing the left in their straight away. Vernege had to dodge back to the other side to avoid that one, but Vernege was in a repetitive mood. He threw the same right punch as before, but Noca caught this one, only to have the left coming back at him. He too caught that one.

Noca created an opening for himself by moving Vernege's arms out wide. He lifted his right leg and used that to push Vernege back and gain some distance to perhaps take an advantage. Vernege stumbled away and Noca jump forward with a punch aimed down with his right. Vernege looked up and phased to avoid that attack meaning Noca struck nothing. Noca landed down, but knew he would need to remain vigilant.

Vernege charged in from Noca's left and the teen had to twist forward rapidly and he only just narrowly avoided being hit. Vernege went forward and landed, needing to slide and turn rapidly. He managed it and quickly flew back towards Noca. He was going forward with all the backing of his power and Noca had to throw his arms up in a tough cross block. The only problem was that Noca just didn't put enough into it. Vernege broke right through the block and got the opening he wanted.

Noca's arms were away from his body and Vernege was able to make the attack he had planned. He threw a load of rapid punches into Noca's torso. There was nothing the teen could do to block, Vernege was moving too fast with these attacks. Vernege then stopped and stuck his leg out swiftly, kicking Noca away. The teen bounced away across the ground and smashed into a rock. It did hurt his back, but at least it was only the rock that cracked. Noca pushed up and shook off the pain. He shouldn't have really taken a moment and should've moved immediately. Vernege was dropping in with a strong punch.

Noca looked up and quickly jumped up away. Vernege's punch missed the teen and just crashed through the rock, Noca started to rise away a bit to gain some distance and rethink his strategy. Vernege had already phased into another attack. He appeared behind Noca and grabbed Noca's arms and held them back behind him. The teen hadn't seen that coming, but it wasn't exactly the greatest plan in the world.

" **You should give up, I'm stronger than you,"** Vernege stated, smugly.

Noca thought over the fight and it only amused him. The teen chuckled lightly and stated to power-up his aura and an explosive wave pushed Vernege away. Noca quickly twisted to the left and smacked a backhand against the side of Vernege's face and then followed that with a right hook as he faced Vernege. He finished the move with a swiftly left jab that sent Vernege back through the air. He had to take a second to shake the attack off, but that was kind of a mistake as Noca wasn't taking any more breaks. He flew in towards the Demon Saiyan once again and performed a reverse-spinning-kick and smashed his left foot against Vernege's face, propelling him towards the ground.

Noca straightened up and finished it off by throwing an overhead Ki blast. Vernege had just reached the ground and quickly sat up, but was only greeted by the shining light of the incoming energy blast. His eyes widened as the blast crashed down upon him and exploded immediately. The area was filled with smoke and light from the blast, but Vernege managed to shoot up out of the smoke, completely unharmed. He got to the sky and had time. He looked around for Noca, but couldn't spot the teen.

He wasn't given much time to keep searching as Noca phased in behind him and smashed his foot down on Vernege's face. That attack sent Vernege falling towards the ground again, but this time he was able to roll in the air and straighten up. He charged back towards Noca immediately and was getting pretty angry now. Once he was in close he threw a right jab, but Noca easily dodged it. A left jab was next, but Noca also dodged that one easily. Vernege repeated the same trick, but Noca was in charge right now and once again he dodged them with ease.

Vernege was frustrated and sent a Ki blast towards Noca instead, but the teen easily phased away. The Demonic Saiyan turned around and threw an angered barrage of Ki at his opponent. Noca just simply hovered there as the blast were rapidly coming in his direction. When they reached the appropriate distance, Noca just started swatting them away with all the ease in the Universe. Vernege wasn't letting up though and Noca didn't want to deal with it anymore. He phased forwards through the blasts and was right in front of Vernege. He finally stopped firing the blasts when he realised and that when Noca sent his right fist plunging into his opponents Gut. He retracted the attack and sent a powerful uppercut in with his left. Vernege was straightened so Noca had to reposition. He rose up above the Demon Saiyan and dropped his right fist into Vernege's head. The sheer force fired Vernege down towards the ground once more. This time he actually crashed down.

He quickly sat up and did all he could in his infuriated state. He threw yet another Ki blast up towards Noca. The teen sighed and watched it sail right towards him. As it was coming in close Noca reeled his right arm back and at that right moment, he smashed it forward and crashed his fist into the blast, sending it back at Vernege. The Demon Saiyan's eyes widened once more and he was forced to dive away from it. The blast crashed down and blew smoke everywhere again. Vernege was on his front, facing away from the blast and his sight was soon greeted by Noca's feet. The teen had phased down quickly and had his attack ready.

Vernege was about to push himself up and move away, but Noca was fast and kicked Vernege in the face. The hit sent him lifting off into the air and distance again. Noca started running forward to keep up with Vernege's moving body and at the same time he threw a blast to follow him. Vernege managed to stop himself, but he wasn't quick enough to notice the blast as it collided with his body and exploded. He started to fall towards the ground immediately and this was Noca's chance. He was still running and decided to leap the rest of the way. He jumped towards Vernege and grabbed onto his leg as he moved up, but then he altered the direction, span around in the air and launched the monster back into the ground.

Vernege smashed down onto his front, and now Noca followed him once more. He dropped down rapidly and crunched his knee into the Demon Saiyan's spine. Vernege's body arched and he let out a pain yelp. Noca then jumped up flipped away, landing on his feet perfectly. He gave Vernege the chance to get back to his feet, but only because he had an idea of just how humiliating this must be.

He was feeling truly enrage by everything going on as he got to his feet.

" **I…shouldn't be losing this battle…"** He grumbled in a low, disgruntled tone. He turned to look at Noca and saw something he was really surprised about. The sheer focus and determination that Noca wore like a badge of honour was truly astounding and terrifying at the same time. Vernege was nowhere near as composed as his enemy. If he wasn't a hybrid or the product of a traitor, Vernege would have been proud to call a Saiyan like Noca his nephew. But that wasn't enough to wipe out everything that his Father did. (Or at least what he believed his Father had done.)

Vernege stumbled forward a little and kept his glare fixed on Noca, but the teen still wore a glare of his own. Noca didn't once take his eyes off of Vernege. The Demon Saiyan didn't like this. It angered him. He let out a tremendous yell of rage and screamed something that only a Six-Year-Old would really say.

" **IT'S NOT FAIR!"**

His power exploded once more and he charged towards Noca with tremendous pace. Noca easily stuck his left arm up to block, but misjudged Vernege's power in this situation. That anger had caused Vernege to power up and Noca may just be in a little bit of trouble. He broke through Noca's block and sent his left fist forward. Noca had to twist right and duck back to avoid that attack, but Vernege was quick to use his right leg and get it behind Noca's left. He lifted the leg and Noca was tripped.

He quickly and aggressively followed up and sending his knee up into Noca's back. There was an audible crack and Noca let out a pained grunt, but more pain was on its way as Vernege slammed his fists down on Noca's stomach and that sent him flat into the ground. Vernege dropped down and quickly lifted Noca up by a strong grip around his throat. Once he had Noca lifted so he was no longer touching the ground, Vernege let go and sent a thundering right fisted uppercut into his chin. That sent Noca up into the air and back down on his back with a thud.

Vernege moved forwards and placed his foot squarely in the centre of Noca's chest and started to press down, hard. Noca could feel it crush his chest a little and also pushing out a lot of air. Noca powered up a little more to help push against this attack, but it wasn't really doing a lot and Vernege was still in a very strong position. It did help hold off against some of the pain. Vernege held his arm up and pointed a finger forward. He aimed it at Noca's shoulder and fired a small blast through the teen's right shoulder. The blast tore right through just like the blast had gone through his chest earlier.

Noca really felt the pain and he cringed from it. He closed his eyes as the stinging pain shot through the entire right side of his body. Pan witnessed this attack and yelled out for Noca. Her voice carried through the air right to Noca's ears and whenever he heard Pan's voice in any sort of distress that certainly woke something up within him. He opened his eyes and grabbed onto Vernege's leg with both his hands. The Demon Saiyan notices and started to push down some more. This worked as a sort of pump as more blood stated to rise out of the wound. Noca felt more and the pain, but he put power into what he was doing and continued to push with his might. All the tensing he was doing did help push a lot more blood to the surface though and that wasn't really what he wanted to happen. He ignored it though and continued to push.

He did eventually manage to push Vernege away though and quickly stood up. He looked at his shoulder and saw the wound may cause a problem if it continued to bleed. Especially since it came through on the other side as well. Noca quickly tore some fabric from the leg of his Gi and put one end in his mouth. He then started to tie it around his shoulder to stop the blood from pouring. He then returned his focus to the opponent ahead of him. Both just stared at each other and were sizing one another up. They had come to a new stage of this fight and both needed to be completely ready for whatever happened next.

Vernege was wearing a smirk and Noca knew exactly what that smirk meant.

" **You're too overconfident,"** The teen stated. Vernege was taken aback by that accusation and just started laughing.

" **It's because I know that I'll win,"** Vernege said before he continued laughing. Noca just shook his head in response to that.

" **You just made my point…"** Noca muttered, looking away.

" **Shut up and just fight!"** Vernege yelled in response to that. Noca blinked and looked back to Vernege.

He didn't waste any more time and flashed towards Vernege, but phased at the very last minute. Vernege had thrown up a block and believed he was safe, but Noca was really damn fast. He charged in from the right and smacked his knee against the side of Vernege's head. The Demon Saiyan dropped away to the left and twisted around to face Noca again. But Noca had moved forward quickly and jabbed his right fist into the centre of Vernege's chest. The Demonic Fighter continued to stumble back and Noca phased once more.

This time he swung in from the left and landed a strong kick against the back of Vernege's head and that knocked the warrior forward. He fell to his knees and then Noca dropped in with his elbow completely flattening Vernege out. The teen quickly flipped and landed ahead of the warrior and charged in. Vernege slowly started to push up, but the teen was in the best position and kicked him in the face again. Vernege was lifted up and flipped onto his back. Noca flew forward again and grabbed the front of Vernege's outfit and threw him into a plateau. The Demon Saiyan was embedded in the side of the large rock formation.

Then powerful teen landed in front of Vernege and pulled his right arm back quite far and unleased a powerful punch that struck Vernege right in the chest. The sheer force was enough to send Vernege crashing right through the plateau and the entire thing crumbled to nothing. Vernege continued to crash through lots of rocks before eventually landing on the ground. He had to take a second for deep breath and pushed himself up again. He saw that Noca was slowly walking towards him, same intense look on his face. Vernege stood up and stumbled a little, but managed to balance out.

" **I…I will win…I can't be beat!"** Vernege yelled, despite already looking pretty beat.

He flew forward with a lot of pace, Noca could see what was coming. The Demon Saiyan threw a right punch, but Noca simply dropped back and held up with left arm to make the block. He then kicked out at Vernege's right leg with his left. This took out the Demonic Warrior's leg and he started to fall towards the ground. Noca rocketed his knee up into Vernege's face and that straight the Saiyan up, but then Noca continued the attack. A fast left hook across Vernege's face, followed by and right hook. A left gut shot was the next one before a right uppercut put Vernege back in his original position. Noca pulled his left arm down to his side and threw it forward and instead of hitting the Powerful Demon Saiyan, he simply used wind energy to knock him off of his feet and send him rolling across the ground.

Vernege eventually fell flat on his front and Noca walked forwards. He kneeled in front of Warrior and lifted him up by his hair. He looked at the face of his greatest foe and anger just started to wash over him. He smashed a right hook across Vernege's face and that knocked it right into the dirt. Noca couldn't stop there. Something didn't let him. He then pounded about ten fiercely brutal punches with just his right, into Vernege's head. When Noca reach a number that he was satisfied with he stood back up and then sent a kick into the side of Vernege's head. The Warrior rolled away and Noca watched. He was breathing really heavily and some sort of Killer Instinct had completely washed over him. Blended with his pure rage…he was seething.

He didn't move for a minute and that let Vernege take his time to return to his feet. When he did eventually get that all he could do was laugh at what Noca was going through. That was painful for Noca's ears. He turned to face Vernege and wanted to know what was funny.

" **This will just make me that much stronger…and soon…heh…soon…"** Vernege looked Noca in the eye before saying the next bit, **"You'll be with your poor Mother."**

Not the right thing to say…in any circumstance. That was basically it for Noca. He snapped. His power was no longer in his control. He actions…they weren't his. He phased right in front of Vernege and smashed a left hook down. Quickly returned in with a right hook. A thundering left uppercut. A right punch down on Vernege's head. Followed by two crushing left gut-shots and a left knee in the face. Vernege was knocked back and fell flat. Noca moved on top of him and slammed another left hook against his face. Then a right hook. Left hook. Right hook. He started to get faster with each one. Left hook. Right hook. Left hook. Right hook. He wasn't stopping, wasn't slowing, wasn't giving up.

Vernege's face was getting utterly bludgeoned and Noca enjoyed every single hit. Loads of blood was coming from Vernege's nose, mouth and loads of new open wounds on his face. His eyes were bloodshot and Noca was still going. Vernege was even laughing all the while and that only provoked Noca to punch harder and faster.

It didn't seem like anyone was going to do anything to stop this until someone had enough. It was Pan of all people. She screamed for Noca to stop, but no sound was getting to him. He was blocked off from reality and nothing could get him to stop from avenging his family. Gohan also yelled for Noca to stop, saying it was too much. Vegeta remembered how Gohan had stopped Noca against Tenura, the man who had killed his Mother.

" **Why don't you stop!"** Vegeta yelled at Gohan. No one argued with Vegeta. The Prince truly believed Noca would know when enough was enough. He just didn't seem to have it in him to kill someone, but this was new. **"He needs this."**

They decided to listen to Vegeta, but they didn't want to keep watching this. Pan covered her eyes. She couldn't bear any of it. Noca did find his moment though. He stopped and stood up stepping away from Vernege as he lay there on the ground looking very, very battered and beaten. So much blood was on his face and also on Noca's fists. Some had even got on his face. Noca started to walk away. He was taking deep breaths as he did, but he wasn't finished. At least something told him he wasn't finished. He closed his eyes and thought over all the events that had happened on this day and it still only served to enrage him. He looked back at Vernege and started to think over everything that he had done. More rage.

Noca looked away and shook his head to try and calm himself. Vernege started to finally return to his feet and he was still laughing all the time. Noca couldn't shake that sound from his head, but he did finally stop laughing, but it was only to speak some more.

" **I told you…I would get stronger…"** He said as he wobbled on his feet for a bit. Everyone turned to look at Vernege and wondered what was going on. The Demon Saiyan's aura shone bright once more and it did appear as if his power rapidly started to increase. It was shocking. How, after all that was he able to become stronger? He started to draw in immense amounts of energy and began to rise up into the air, looking down upon his foe.

" **Now I will end it all with my final attack! No one will survive!"**

He was drawing so much energy in and getting far too strong. It was terrifying, but Noca wasn't going to stand back. Vernege started building up a large Ki blast and that was when everyone knew exactly what the power was for. It was some of the most intense Ki preparation Noca had even witnessed. Noca had to fight back now. He couldn't waste any time and let Vernege have the advantage.

The teen threw his arms out wide and drew in loads of Ki energy. He was going to finish him and it looked like it was going to be with the Final Flash. Vegeta felt a little pride at seeing that being used, but he didn't get any time to react as the winds in the area seriously began to go wild. There were hurricane winds swirling through the air. So much static was in the air it was unreal. All this power was just so fierce and awful. Both Saiyan fighters were going all out in their attempts to end this here and now.

The onlookers had to shield themselves and hide away from this, but they really wanted to watch. They could feel Noca's energy skyrocketing to new levels and it was amazing. Noca stopped pouring energy into his attack for a second and moved his arms down to his right side and began to draw a lot more power down into that area. He was going for a Final Flash powered Kamehameha. This was going to be spectacular. Vegeta and Gohan looked to each other for a second and then back to the two powering up warriors. Noca wasn't holding back any of his power, even if it started to deplete his life energy, he had the power of all his family in the Other World going into this. He could feel Cilu, Emna, Daisy, even his father and…somehow…he could feel Kayu…all of them, standing behind him as he continued to power this Kamehameha.

He finally started to say the famous words.

" **KA…ME!"**

Vernege moved his hands forward, the energy all contained there for a second.

" **HA…ME!"**

The last bit of the Demon Saiyan's energy made it and he was ready. He let out some sort of war cry and then blasted his attack down upon the Earth.

But now…Noca was ready…he threw his arms forward and…

" **HAAAA!"**

He screamed with sheer intensity as he fired his Kamehameha up at the descending attack and he was putting all he could into this. Both blasts sailed towards each other, so much static firing around the sky at the same time. They were coming in close and they were going to make a big statement. They collided with such a huge effect and the thundering shock wave that emanated from the centre of the collision just had so much of an effect on the planet. So much power was washing over the entire world and the force was enough to shake everything. Everyone in the area was really feeling the effects of this power and had to keep control of themselves. It was one of the most intense moments Noca had ever been a part of and he was putting everything into it.

All that power going into this huge attack, and things were actually looking bleak for Noca. Vernege's attack had the advantage of dropping in and it was certainly causing a lot of trouble. All the energy and fierce rage going into all of this was crackling through the air. Vernege starts to believe that he is finally winning and finally going to beat the teen Saiyan that had caused all these problems.

That was until Noca's power seemed to find its second wind and so much more of it was thundering into the attack and pushing back against Vernege's. It was terrifyingly satisfying for Noca, but he knew things weren't over just yet. It was still a tough task. The weight of all that power and pressure pushing down on him was still really tough on his body, but Noca had no plans to give up. No plans to hold back. And no plans to lose. Vernege realised that Noca was finally starting to get ahead, but the Demon Saiyan was still really confident and tried to push far more power on this attack.

…

But nothing changed. The attacks were still battling in the exact same way and pouring all that energy and static over the entire area. So what had given. Why wasn't Vernege able to find any more power to pour into this attack? What was changed? What had happened?

The answer to those questions came when a voice rumbled through Vernege's head.

" _ **You have failed,"**_ The deep, gruff voice said.

" **What…no, I haven't failed! I…I can still win…"** Vernege said in quite a pleading voice. He knew he was struggling, but he didn't think this was the end of the battle.

" _ **No…you can't win. He will always best you…therefore…you are a failure."**_

" **No Master, please…all I need is a little more power!"**

" _ **Power?! If I was to continue lending you my power, then I may as well have come down there and done it myself!"**_

Vernege winced at the sound of his raging Master. Everything he said was true and it thoroughly disappointed the Demon Saiyan. Vernege started to feel as if some of his power was draining. The red aura vanished and something was really changing. The Master's voice started to fade away as he said his last statement.

" _ **It's over…"**_

" **No…please…NO! I CAN WIN!"**

Vernege's pleading yells weren't by anyone else over the fierce power of these attacks, but Noca certainly noticed a big difference in power. Vernege's power was vanishing and his control over the attack was dwindling. He was yelling in anger as he felt the attack falling back on him. He wasn't getting out of this one. Vernege continued to call out for his Master, but no one was coming to help him in this scenario. He had killed his own allies and now he was losing the battle.

Noca felt that he had the upper-hand and knew now that he needed to abuse that and end this…right here. He pulled back a little and then unleashed a thundering amount of power and that all pushed on the Ki. All of it started to pick up pace and began thundering towards Vernege as he hovered there with his complete lack of control over the attack. He was no longer a Super Saiyan and he was about to lose this battle. The leftover energy of Vernege's attack and the huge Kamehameha that Noca had produced blended together and fired the rest of the way towards Vernege.

The Invader Saiyan had nowhere to go. He just hovered there as the energy wave consumed him and fired its way into the air. It shredded through Vernege's skin and certainly caused a lot of pain and damage. Noca continued to push all the energy forward and it finally started to make its way into the atmosphere and away from any further danger. Noca released the blast and it flew into the distance. Noca kept his arms held in that same position and started to breath very heavily as he watched Vernege's extremely damaged and hurt body fall to from the sky.

Was this it? Had he won?

Vernege's body crashed down into the ground and he was simply laying on his back. Noca dropped his arms and looked over to the injured and beaten enemy. The teen took a step towards him and instantly started wobbling on his legs. He didn't realise just how much energy had been taken out of him by that attack. He slowly started to walk towards the Warrior while the others just watched on. No one knew what to say or do in this moment.

Noca finally reached the enemy and dropped to a knee beside him.

" **You…were meant to be family…people…are meant to be loyal their family. You were anything but…"**

Vernege didn't respond to any of it, but his eyes did open. Noca had no sympathy for the villain and his rage was still pretty high, but he just had to say his peace.

" **We both come from Kayu and Cilu…"**

" **I…Don't…care…"** Vernege said weakly, clearly finding it very painful to speak. **"The bloodline that began with Kayu…will one day…end…with Noca."**

Noca thought on those words and they angered him. He started to clench his fist, but Vernege had more to say.

" **All of you hybrids are a disgrace…as is…as is my dear Prince…"**

That was an opinion Noca could never accept and he had to stop it.

" **There are plenty of us hybrids now. We are the future of the Saiyan race…and there will be many, many more,"** Noca stated confidently as he looked up at his allies. Pan in particular. Vernege started to cough as he prepared to say some more.

" **De…Despite being betrayed…I believe my Master will win…he will kill you…and then his will be done…"**

Noca couldn't listen to this anymore and needed to do something he had promised Cilu he would do. He grabbed Vernege by the front of his outfit once more and brought him close.

" **Who is your Master?"**

Vernege only responded by laughing in the teen's face. Noca dropped him and stood up. He moved to the enemy's leg and stamped down upon his shin, breaking right through it. Vernege let out a cry of pain and started coughing uncontrollably once again.

" **Tell me!"** Noca yelled, ferociously.

" **Ku…Ku…"** Vernege took a breath and swallowed, **"Kuyato…"**

We have a name. Noca looked down upon Vernege with the same glare. He didn't recognise the name, but at least they had one. They definitely had something to go on. Noca turned to look at the others as he thought about what must be done next. They started to finally approach when they realised Vernege wasn't moving anywhere. Noca looked back down upon Vernege and held his hand out. He had it aimed at the enemy and swallowed hard.

" **I need to do what Cilu instructed of me…"**

Vernege didn't know what this meant, but he could tell by that look in Noca's eye that it was something he was maybe a bit unsure of. Gohan, near enough to notice, had something to say about this.

" **Noca…don't do it,"** Gohan instructed the teen. Noca turned to face the man, but his expression still remained the same.

" **In this case there aren't any other options,"** Noca stated confidently. Vegeta was by Gohan's side and just looked at the injured and beaten Vernege.

" **There is always another option, mercy is always an option,"** Gohan said in a stern manner.

" **And you believe this man deserves Mercy?"** Noca questioned angrily.

" **You don't have to be a Killer, Noca…you aren't a Killer…"** Gohan said in a semi-pleading voice.

" **People change,"** Noca replied bluntly, **"Some people don't change when they should…and those people must be rid of…to make the Universe a better place."**

Noca turns away from the two experienced Saiyans and walks towards Vernege again. Pan steps forward, but doesn't have anything to contribute to the matter. Gohan opened his mouth to try and say something else, but Vegeta just held his arm to tells him to be quiet. Gohan looked to Vegeta and then back to Noca.

The teen crouched down beside Vernege again and placed his hand on the Evil Saiyan's chest. Vernege looked into Noca's eyes and was actually starting to feel a bit scared.

" **Please…let me live…"** Vernege pleaded with the teen, but Noca was set, he had decided what was going to be done.

" **Not gonna happen…"** Noca started to raise his power and was directing it to his hand, **"You're the reason my Mother's dead…"**

A fast blast of Ki was ripped through Vernege's chest and plenty of blood splattered up into Noca's face. Pan gasped and covered her mouth in shock at what Noca did. Gohan looked away and sighed while Vegeta just kept looking on with the same expression. All the life energy vanished from within Vernege and the monster…was dead.

Noca stood up again and dropped back to his base form and finally embraced the feeling of letting all that power lift off of him. All of that pressure had gone. It was finally over. The weirdest thing…nobody seemed to be reacting to it. Everybody was just standing still and mulling over the whole situation.

Vegeta was the first one to approach Noca and simply just stood next to him. Pan was standing completely still and had no idea what she should feel in this moment. Gohan turned to face Uub and Piccolo.

" **I think it's best we gather the Dragon Balls,"** Gohan recommended, but Piccolo was there to deliver just a small bit of bad news.

" **We can't,"** Piccolo said bluntly, both Gohan and Uub were confused. "We still have under a month until the Dragon Balls become active again…remember what happened with the tournament?"

Both Gohan and Uub turned to face each other and they were clearly annoyed by this revelation. It was something they had all completely forgot about. This wasn't good.

(A/N – I should have focused on the dates closer. I completely forgot about the Dragon Balls. Obviously they need a year to be active again. Completely my fault.)

" **Is there nothing we can do?!"** Uub asked, feeling rather annoyed. Piccolo looked over to him and then to the ground. He started to think. Inside Piccolo's head was Kami, the former Guardian of Earth, and that meant Piccolo had extensive knowledge of the Dragon Balls. There must be something he could do.

" **It may be a long shot…but if I use the power I gained from Kami together with Dende, then perhaps…"** Piccolo said, but he sounded very unsure.

" **You have to try!"** Uub exclaimed, urgently. Piccolo looked over at the Majin Human and then to Gohan. The Demi-Saiyan shrugged his shoulders and Piccolo closed his eyes.

" **Who knows, maybe we'll be lucky,"** Piccolo said as he slowly lifted off the ground. Gohan looked to Uub and beckoned for the Young Fighter to follow. All three of them lifted up and charged off towards the Lookout.

Noca and Vegeta were left alone and they didn't say anything to each other, but they went and grabbed the other two bodies and placed them in the same area as Vernege. They gather the three dead warriors and cremated them. Both used small energy blasts to set their clothing alight and that soon spread to their bodies and the burning began.

Noca and Vegeta just stood and watched the blaze while Pan was still standing away and really didn't know what she should be doing. All she could say was that the really awkward silence was, well, awkward. She slowly approached Noca and held onto his hand. Noca didn't expect it, but he gripped on tight. Pan looked up in his eyes and could feel that his emotions well out of whack. She looked forward at the fire and tried to find her courage to speak.

" **So…*ahem* do you feel anything for…killing…him?"** Pan asked. She looked back up at Noca as he closed his eyes and took a breath.

" **It felt…simple, but…I…I don't know…"** He said as he looked down at her. Vegeta finally found his voice in this moment.

" **Sometimes in a battle, you need to be the one to make the hard call."**

Noca turned to look at the Prince and nodded in agreement before looking back at the fire. The sun was beginning to set and they knew it would soon be time to head off back home. Pan didn't know what to reply to that and just looked up at Noca again and noticed the blood still on his face. She took a Capsule out of her pocket and it was her school Capsule, so it stored her lunch. She had some tissue in there and used that to wipe the still wet blood from Noca's face. Once that was done she placed her hands gently on his cheeks and pulled up to plant a soft, needed kiss on his lips. Noca embraced the moment and wanted to stay there, but he knew it wasn't the right time.

She pulled away and smile at her boyfriend. He smiled back, albeit a little weakly.

" **Are you going to be ok?"** She asked softly.

" **I will be…"** Noca responded, **"Maybe you should go check on Bra…I'm sure she's worried."**

Pan nodded and turned to walk away. While she walked something came to her mind and she turned back to look at Noca.

" **Maybe I'll go find that cat that was alone in North City,"** She said before smiling at Noca one last time and then taking off away. Noca smiled as she flew off, but his thoughts started to come back to him and he turned back to the fire. The two Saiyans stood watching the flames and not once did they look at each other.

" **Did you know they were coming?"** Noca asked simply. He didn't care for the answer, he just needed to clarify.

" **Yes,"** Vegeta replied.

" **Do you know of any Kuyato?"** Noca asked.

" **No,"** Vegeta replied.

" **When we fight…will you be tougher on me, now?"** This was Noca's final question.

Vegeta smirked a little.

" **Of course, and I think we should take it to Space. That could really help further out abilities…and we could find out more about this Kuyato,"** Vegeta explained. Noca nodded and looked at Vegeta.

" **That could be a good idea,"** The teen said, but soon his thoughts moved to Pan and how she would react. Vegeta turned to look at Noca and could see he was lost in his thoughts, but with how much he had been through, this wasn't the time for that.

" **Don't dwell on it now though,"** Vegeta said, **"Our time will come…soon."**

And with that, Vegeta turned away and flew off. Noca didn't bother to move and continued to look at the fire as the Sun continued to set. He sighed and took a breath. He thought was about time he should head back, but his thoughts were still in control. He was really changing as a person and it was very weird, but that happened to everyone. Just in the same way.

Noca turned to walk away, but the white cloaked figure showed up once again and Noca couldn't decided whether he was dreaming or this was reality.

" **Many things are beginning to change, boy,"** the being said in a very elegant tone, **"You are finally noticing it and you will become so much more."**

" **What do you mean?"** Noca asked, not really knowing what he should say right now.

" **Let's just say, you are truly…awakening…"**

Noca tried to get a look at this mysterious being's face, but couldn't.

" **Who are you?"** Noca asked.

…

" **A Guardian."**

* * *

There will be an epilogue, but I decided to give you all the future info in this chapter. Sorry to leave it on a little bit of a cliff-hanger, but things will always be clarified in the future.

This story feels like a huge accomplishment. It had taken me a year to write this one and that is a huge deal. This was so difficult to write, but you know what? I enjoyed every moment of it and I'm so proud of how far I have come. And it wouldn't have come this far if it wasn't for the great support I received from the few fans I have. I love that I basically have some regular reviewers and it is really cool to hear what people think. Thank you.

Now, about the future…after finishing this story I will finally be going back to edit the 3rd and 4th stories so the layouts are completely the same. I did say I was going to do it a year ago, but just couldn't be bothered at the time, but now I will do it!

After that I will begin to plan the next saga. I'm already looking forward to what I have planned and you guys should be as well. I will definitely take my time with it so don't expect a first chapter until September at the earliest. I am moving as well and will be getting started on my second year of University, but I will always give this story as much attention as I can I my free time. I'm also intending to do a lot more with my YouTube channel and team so if you want to check that out then PM me and I'll send the link.

The next saga will have a time-skip which I will cover in the first chapter and then the first arc will be my retelling of the events in Battle of Gods and then there will be an arc focussing on the events in Resurrection 'F', with my own twists. They won't have huge effects on the story as a whole. I just wanted to write for Beerus, Whis & Freeza. There will be no ties to Dragon Ball Super.

Thanks for reading, please leave me plenty of reviews. They've been lacking in the past few chapters and it really disappoints me because I'm really proud of these chapters. Thanks again and look forward to the future.

Next Time… _Epilogue_

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	27. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

Shortly after the big fight had finished, Gohan, Uub and Piccolo arrived on the Lookout and rushed to speak with Dende. Being the Guardian of Earth, Dende already knew what they were coming to ask, but he himself was really unsure about whether or not it would work.

" **Is that even possible, Piccolo?"** Dende asked.

" **In Kami's memories there is something about using the Dragon Balls more than once in a year…he did create them Earth's ones after all,"** Piccolo explained to the younger Namekian. Dende looked to Mr. Popo and something started to work in his brain.

" **Wait! Mr Popo was Kami's attendant for the entire time he was the guardian…Mr Popo, do you know anything about this?"** Dende questioned, clearly wanting to make this wish happen sooner rather than later. Mr Popo looked at the urgency in everyone's face and knew he had to help.

" **It was only meant to be used if the need was great enough,"** Mr Popo started, but was interrupted by Uub.

" **You mean it's possible?"**

" **Yes,"** Mr Popo answered, **"But it was for only the greatest of emergencies and requires a great amount of power."**

" **So that's why I though it would work if we united out powers,"** Piccolo stated as he looked down at Dende. The younger Namekian nodded and then looked back at Mr Popo.

" **Are there any other rules we need to know about this, Mr Popo?"** The Guardian asked. Mr Popo nodded and went on to explain himself.

" **Yes, it can only be done once."**

So, the plan was immediately put into action. Gohan and Uub rushed off to Capsule Corp. so they could get the Dragon Radar and then they would be off to find the Seven Orange orbs. They just had to wait for the signal from Piccolo and Dende to actually begin search. Back on the Lookout, Piccolo and Dende were both sitting in meditative positions and were deep in their minds. They were bringing their energies to the max and were working hard to unite them. Gohan and Uub could feel the energy rising and knew that something would happen, but they had to hope this would work the way they needed.

Gohan looked at the Radar as the power began to rise and was waiting for that first blip of a Dragon Ball. Both fighters were sitting there in silence as they waited to hear the sound of the Radar. They felt Dende's and Piccolo's joint power hit the limit and then at that exact moment, the first blip on the Radar appeared. Gohan and Uub looked at each other and then back at the Radar, back to each other, nodded, and then flew off to begin the search.

…

The search for the Dragon Balls didn't take very long due to the sheer urgency both fighters had. Uub was especially determined to focus on this, he couldn't let this unneeded loss of human life stick. Once the Dragon Balls were collected, Gohan and Uub rushed immediately back to the Lookout to get these wishes completed and everything set back to way it should be.

Dende took charged and the first wish made was to set all the damage caused back to the way it was before and then at the same time the second wish was made. That one was to bring everyone killed by Vernege, Wain & Naiga, back to life. Shenron agreed to these wishes as always and everything was put back to the way it should be. Everyone was satisfied and now the day was over. The conflict was complete and everyone could finally rest.

Piccolo and Uub remained at the Lookout as Gohan explained he would go and find the ship that the Villains used to get here. He needed to make sure no one else stumbled upon it, plus it would be great to study the unknown technology.

…

After his conversation with the strange cloaked Guardian, Noca didn't know what he should do. He had already left to head back home, but that encounter was still on his head. The Guardian didn't explain anything about why he was really there and what was going on, but Noca didn't feel dissatisfied with it. He just assumed that he would get his answers one day. Now, all he wanted to do, was rest. He wanted to get home, see Pan and just sleep. On his way back, Noca flew over North City and saw that everything was back to normal. He smiled upon seeing this and felt a lot of relief that all those people weren't going to remain dead.

When Noca returned to his home he was immediately greeted by his friends who were unbelievably relieved to see he was ok. Sure, Noca looked a little battered, bloodied and bruised, but he was ok. His clothes were still shredded and he still had a large scar on the right side of his chest and another on his right shoulder. Holline was immediately concerned by the injuries, but Noca got a bit annoyed and told them to just let him clean up and then they can speak to him afterwards.

Holline seemed pretty offended by the way Noca had acted and was pretty angry, but Noca realised he had been a bit unfair. He had walked past Holline and made it to the doorway, but realised he was in the wrong. He turned around and gave Holline a hug from behind and apologised to her. She was happy and returned the affection. Noca told the rest of his friends that he would be back down after showering and getting changed.

He got into his room and took off the remains of his Gi. He stared at it for a second and shook his head. It was ruined. The teen had a quick shower and washed off the blood and dirt, but he just didn't want to get out. When he did eventually get out and head downstairs he saw that Gohan had returned home. The Demi-Saiyan just nodded at Noca and went to see his Wife and Son. Noca was a little confused, but didn't touch on it. He went to see Pan and then that was when he was treated to a new friend.

Pan pointed out they had a pet. Turns out Pan had decided to keep the stray cat she found in North City. Noca was a bit confused and tried to suggest the cat may have an owner, but Pan was certain it didn't, plus when she returned to find it, it was searching for her. The cat was very young, possibly about 3-Years-Old. They decided to give it a name and they chose something that could perhaps be considered a strange choice, but it just seemed to suit. They named it Kai.

The group of friends didn't get much time to hang out as Noca requested that he be given time to recuperate and just relax. The friends agreed and they all headed back to their homes. They would await news about what would happen with School, considering it would be repaired by now.

…

As days went by, Pan noticed some difference in Noca. He was quieter and possibly more restrained with everything he did and that made her worry a little. She assumed it was something to do with him killing Vernege, but whenever she tried to push the topic in that direction it just didn't happen. Noca didn't want to talk about it and Pan learned to respect that. Within two weeks, Noca was basically back to normal so Pan decided to leave it at that.

The group did head back to school almost immediately, but it didn't make too much difference as the last day of school was Thursday 18th July and then…two days later…

 _Wedding Day - Saturday 20_ _th_ _July Age 793_

It was time for Goten and Valese to get married. The day had finally arrived and with all the events that had happened recently, everyone felt it was the perfect time. A month after the attack and defeat of Vernege and his team, Goten and Valese knew the time was right. The teens would have finished school and everything would be set. Chi-Chi was the most excited out of everyone, but that's just the way she got at family events.

Even though she was clearly doing her best to keep a lid on it, Valese was very, very excited and nervous at the same time. She found herself crying throughout most of the morning, but they were tears of joy and, like previously stated, nerves. Her Mother was there trying to ensure everything would go well and that she was marrying a great man. Valese didn't question that fact, but that didn't change the way she felt on the actual day. It was so difficult getting ready. Luckily Chi-Chi wasn't there.

Unlucky for almost everyone else, Chi-Chi was at Capsule Corp. getting everything prepared for the ceremony. Why go all out looking for a beautiful place to hold a wedding when one of the Capsule Corp. domes could be redecorated however you wanted it to be and that is exactly what Bulma had arranged. This didn't stop Chi-Chi trying to make adjustments. She had forced Noca, Pan, Bra, Holline & Kiera all into helping with decorations and other things despite the sheer fact that Bulma had hired professionals to do everything. Noca hated being the only boy doing and kind of hoped that Dom or, God forbid, Kareshi would show up soon.

Chi-Chi wanted the event to be huge so she made sure to invite as many people as she could. This meant that almost everyone they knew was going to be there. Well, everyone they were in contact with, at least. This meant that Krillin, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Master Roshi, Turtle, & Android 18 were all there. Even Dende had an invite. Piccolo was there, Majin Buu (No Uub), Korin and Yajirobe though it would be fun to come as well. Bulma eventually managed to persuade Chi-Chi to give it a rest and let the Teens actually get ready for the Wedding. They still needed to get their good clothes on.

Noca was ready before any of the girls so he was downstairs greeting guests. Well, the only ones that really needed greetings were any from Valese's side of the family or any of her friends. Eventually, Dom and Kareshi arrived together and Noca finally had people to talk to while the girls got ready. The girls were up in Bra's room getting ready and helping each other with Make-up and stuff like that. They were also discussing other things. Like what the boys might be wearing.

" **Kareshi doesn't actually own any nice suits…"** Bra was saying, **"I hope he actually dresses nicely for this."**

" **I'm sure he'll be ok, it is a wedding after all,"** Holline assured the Blue-Haired teen, but Bra still wasn't convinced.

" **He doesn't have someone to choose his clothes for him, unlike Pan with Noca** ," Bra said in a slightly teasing voice. The Raven-Haired teen looked over at her Half-Saiyan best friend with a little glare.

" **What are you saying?"** Pan asked, feeling a little bit annoyed.

" **I'm just saying that if Noca looks nice, it's because of you,"** Bra answered with a little giggle. Pan turned away and continued with her own make-up.

" **Noca could make that call himself, he has a decent sense of fashion…I mean, he knows me after all,"** Holline said with a giggle of her own. All the girls found it a little amusing and continued to make jokes as they got ready.

Meanwhile, in another room on the other side of Capsule Corp., Goten was with Trunks…and he was really starting to feel the nerves.

" **Man…I can't do this…I can't get married…I'm too young for this,"** Goten was saying as he paced back and forth in the room. Trunks was just laying back on the bed and laughing at his friend.

" **Goten, you're not too young, you'll be fine,"** The Lavender-Haired man said to assure his best-friend. **"Everything will go fine, perfectly in-fact."**

" **You really think so? 'Cause these things always tend to go wrong…at least in our lives,"** Goten said, clearly not feeling the assurance.

" **Yeah, but that was usually our fault, I'm not going to wreck your day,"** Trunks informed his friend as he jumped up and put a hand on Goten's shoulder. The Black-Haired man stopped and looked at his lifelong best-friend. **"No matter how difficult things get…you know I'm always here to give you that push."**

Goten smiled at those words from Trunks. His best-friend didn't usually have many moments where he was the comforting voice that he sometimes needed, but right now, he was doing that job magnificently. In his early life, Gohan was the one Goten went for with any assistance. But as they got older, and with Gohan moving on with his life and Goku not hanging around often, Goten needed someone to guide him through those years of his life…and despite only being half a step in front, Trunks was that person. They took that route together.

" **Remember when we were in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, training after your Mom was killed by Majin Buu?"** Trunks asked, Goten nodded. **"Do you remember what I said to you?"**

Goten looked up and smiled, laughing a little. Trunks has a small smile coming along his face as well.

" **You said, Gotenks isn't just a fusion of the two of us, or something to use against Majin Buu…he IS our friendship…our lives. You told me that Gotenks was basically like a symbol of our friendship…"** Goten said remembering, but he was beginning to get a little amused.

" **Yeah, we'd be lucky if it lasts 30 minutes,"** Trunks answered, revealing the end of the story and his poor joke. That was from the mind of an 8-year-old, but it had a lot deeper a meaning that Trunks meant for it to have. It was true, their friendship was eternal, Gotenks was like the embodiment of that friendship. Goten and Trunks. Goten had really needed this assurance and vote of confidence from Trunks and now that he had it, he felt a lot more prepared for this new part of his life.

" **I may not be able to make this journey with you,"** Trunks started, **"But no matter what, I'll always be there for you…you're my Best-Friend…"**

Goten found tears coming to his eyes and had to look away from Trunks.

" **Please tell me that's for your Best-Man speech, and that someone else wrote it?"** Goten said with a hint of amusement in his voice. Trunks seemed really shocked by that statement.

" **What do you mean Best-Man speech? I have to give a speech?! Why didn't you tell me that before I got all serious with you?"** Trunks questioned, getting quite embarrassed now as he started to think back on that whole speech he gave Goten. **"Ah Damn it!"**

Goten found this hilarious, but Trunks didn't take kindly to those teasing laughs. He turned to face the laughing man and threw a punch for his gut. Goten sensed the movement and managed to move out of the way. Trunks stumbled forward and crashed into the Dresser.

" **Damn these stupid shoes!"** Trunks cursed, as he returned to his feet and straightened out his suit. Goten had gone all serious and even into bragging mode.

" **Well you know that I'm stronger than you now,"** Goten said confidently.

" **But I'm the more intelligent fighter,"** Trunks responded as the two joked with each other some more, but the time soon came for the two to head downstairs and be there for the final preparations for the wedding. The two of them stood there and Trunks slowly held his hand out for Goten. The younger of the two men looked down at the hand and then up at Trunks. The two nodded and Goten shook Trunks' hand. Then, in an act of friendship, the two embraced. It was a friendly hug, but something that the two of them both needed. Trunks was just as nervous for Goten as the Son Man was for himself. After their hug, they both went down to the Dome.

…

There were lots of nerves right up until the moment when Valese started walking up the aisle. Goten turned to see his beautiful Fiancée and he knew, there and then, that he had made the perfect decision. He was going to marry her and he was super thrilled about it. Trunks noticed all of Goten's nerves disappear and he was happy for his friend. Trunks looked over to Marron and smiled as he thought about the day he may get married. He knew he wanted that, but he wasn't ready just yet.

Goten and Valese each said their vows, exchanged rings and then…they were married. That was it. They did it. They were happy. Everyone else was happy. Party time. Well…Wedding Dinner first…then it was time for the Reception and everyone was looking forward to that.

After the dinner, when Goten and Valese were up for their first dance as Husband and Wife, Bulma made sure to go over to Noca and Pan and tell them something.

" **That will be you two in the future,"** Bulma said to them both in a teasing voice, in front of their friends as well. Pan and Noca both looked at each other and then at their friends and were feeling rather embarrassed. Bulma walked away laughing as she knew he work was done. Now even more teasing began as Bra, and the others got involved. Noca and Pan both ignored the teases, but did think about it.

They both knew they loved each other. Yes, they were still young, but the two of them firmly believed they were meant to be together.

" **No matter what, I'm enthusiastic for what our future brings,"** Noca said to Pan as he took a hold of her hand and motioned to the dance floor as other couples had joined the married couple. Pan was shocked by the gesture and could see Noca was a bit nervous about it, but she went along. Bra soon forced Kareshi to go with her and then Holline and Kiera joined.

Dom was the only one left. And he had no one to dance with. Yamcha had come to him and decided to have his 'helpful' input.

" **Hey, don't worry kid, you'll find your girl one day,"** Yamcha said, nudging the boy. Dom looked up at the former fighter and then to the dance floor. At one person in particular.

" **Maybe I already have,"** He muttered before turning and walking towards the back to sit down. Yamcha looked at the boy and back to the dance floor, but couldn't determine whom he was referring to.

As the night went on, Noca noticed Dom was alone and decided to go and sit with him. It wasn't good if he was just left alone all night. It wouldn't be fair. Pan was ok with it and stayed with Bra and her friends. Kareshi had gone off to the bathroom at this point. As Noca got closer to Dom he got an idea of where the blond boy was looking. It was pretty obvious who he was interested in. Noca took a seat next to the teen and only then did Dom notice Noca was there.

" **Hey Man, what is it?"** Dom asked, feeling pretty surprised by Noca's arrival.

" **I know what's wrong,"** Noca said to his friend. Dom looked at Noca, back to the dance floor and then to the ground.

" **It doesn't matter…I can't do anything about it,"** Dom stated in a very disappointed tone. **"But I'll be ok..."**

Noca placed an assuring hand on his friend's shoulder and the two of them stayed there together for most of the night. There may be some issues that still need to be resolved at some point, but right now…life was going smoothly…

But…

 _Space – Unknown Territory – Moments after Vernege's defeat to Noca_

Sitting there in his throne was a rather dejected being. Draped in a dark and tattered cloak, the weak and frail creature started to move. He stood up and started to walk down the steps from his throne. A small slave sitting to the side of the steps started to cower as the being started to walk towards the door. All this being did was raise his hand and the small slave found him self impaled against a sharp ornament on the wall. This being, was the one Vernege had named. Until now, only referred to as Master, but…his name was Kuyato.

Kuyato started to head through the halls of his base, and all along the way, his little slaves or minions would cower in fear. This Man may seem weak and old, but he was clearly powerful. His cloak flowed behind him as he walked through the hall. Eventually, Kuyato came to a door and when he walked through, found himself in something that resembled a control room. Inside the control room were two more of the slave species, but they were taller and looked stronger than their counterparts.

The two of them turned around as Kuyato entered and they bowed to their Master.

" **It is great to see you up and about,"** One of them said, bowing. The other one whacked him on the shoulder and questioned what he meant by this.

" **What is your problem Wuggles?"** The clearly more dominant one asked. Both of them looked very similar except for their hair. The one known as Wuggles was the shorter of the two and had very short but kind of spiky, thin hair. The taller one, had longer hair and was thinner. Both had appearances similar to trolls with two rather large teeth, like tusks, protruding from their bottom jaw. They had rather thick noses and pointed ears. They were also dark red skinned.

" **I was just commenting on how much healthier our Master was looking. No need to get violent Moonstone!"** The shorted one said in annoyance as he rubbed his shoulder. Moonstone raised his hand in a threating sense again and Wuggles cowered. Kuyato simply raised his hand and the two of them stopped immediately. The powerful being continued forward and walked up to a huge chair located in the middle on this control room. He touched it for a minute and then turned to face Wuggles and Moonstone.

Kuyato lifted both of his hands and the duo immediately flinched, but nothing happened. They looked back to see Kuyato going for his hood and then he slowly lowered it, revealing his very pale, grey skinned face. It was scarred down one side and he looked very old, very frail and very thin. How could this being have power? Would be the first question you would ask…if you were unfamiliar with this being. His ears were slightly pointed and his face very narrow. He also had shoulder length, thing white hair which had a hairline similar to that of Vegeta's.

" **You two…"** Kuyato spoke up in a very deep, scratchy voice. He seemed extremely well-spoken as well. The two slaves nodded in unison. **"You are to begin the search…"**

Wuggles and Moonstone looked to each other gulped and then nodded back at their Master. Kuyato turned around and looked out of the massive window in this control room. He slowly and quietly began laughing to himself and that got louder…and louder, and louder until he was laughing maniacally to himself.

That sound echoed throughout his entire domain and all the Demon slaves were pretty scared of a sound like that. Kuyato was pleased about something, but what?

Guess we'll have to find out…NEXT TIME!

In

 _ **DragonBall AG: Saga 6 – The Warrior's Path!**_

COMING SOON!

* * *

Thank you, again. I'm so thrilled to have finally finished this story. Now I'm off to edit the 3rd and 4th ones and then begin extensive planning for Saga 6. Get ready, it's going to be a big one!

Don't Forget to leave me some fantastic reviews, you fantastic humans!

Next Time… _DragonBall AG: Saga 6 – The Warrior's Path, Chapter 1_


End file.
